Le plus loin possible
by Rababaz
Summary: "Draco Malfoy porte une malédiction"? C'est ce que se murmurent tous les sorciers d'Angleterre lorsqu'ils apprennent que la quatrième petite amie du blond perd encore une fois la vie dans d'étranges conditions. Mais la vérité est bien plus compliquée que cela...Veela!Draco HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Salut peuple de fanfiction!**

 **Je suis revenue avec du drama, cette fois-ci!**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Tout appartient à notre belle J.K Rowling :)**

* * *

 **Un gros merci à mes bêtas** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_ **et** _ **Yoru-no-Akuma**_ **! :D**

* * *

 **Le plus loin possible**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 _ **22 août 2003**_

Un rire cristallin, plus fort que les autres, s'éleva au milieu de la salle bruyante d'invités. Les serveurs se faufilaient gracieusement entre toutes ces personnes chics, distribuant un autre verre de vin aux femmes parées de diamants, un autre petit four aux hommes fiers. Un orchestre faisait résonner ses notes de musique contre les parois de la salle aux airs joyeux. Une musique au goût charmeur qui ne faisait qu'emballer cette atmosphère de fête. Sur la droite, on entrechoqua deux coupes pour porter un toast à un honneur quelconque. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de personnes s'esclaffa en réponse à la blague d'un homme politique influent. À l'entrée, de nouveaux venus admirèrent la grandeur de la salle et son élégance, en traversant les doubles portes.

Draco Malfoy regarda ces festivités d'un œil désabusé en portant une coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Il prit une minuscule gorgée et leva un sourcil à sa qualité. Si ses connaissances ne lui faisaient pas défaut, le liquide rouge qu'il tournoyait maintenant au fond de sa coupe semblait venir de Catalogne. Légèrement corsé et vieux d'une vingtaine d'années, probablement. Évidemment, dans ce genre de soirée, on n'allait pas leur servir n'importe quoi.

Une femme d'âge mûr, portant des bijoux qui devaient avoir autant de valeur que toute l'école de Poudlard, passa près de lui et lui fit un signe de tête poli accompagné d'un sourire réservé. Draco répondit à peine à son salut et reporta son attention sur la salle et sur ses occupants.

C'était toujours la même chose avec ces gens riches; l'alcool, les soirées, les robes, l'argent. Et après on recommençait en récoltant davantage d'argent pour faire d'autres soirées, distribuer d'autre bouteilles alcool et acheter d'autres robes. Et encore plus de soirées pour séduire d'autres personnes en robe et ramener plus d'arg-

-Draco.

Le blond sortit de sa bulle et baissa lentement les yeux sur la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

Astoria Greengrass était vêtue d'une longue robe en mousseline rouge à bretelles et avait recouvert ses bras fins d'un châle en soie douce. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui retombaient gentiment sur les épaules et le collier en perle qu'il lui avait offert deux mois plus tôt ornait discrètement son cou. Sa fiancée était terriblement belle, il n'y avait pas à dire.

La femme s'approcha et glissa un bras en dessous du sien. Elle l'entraîna vers la droite de la salle et lui dit doucement :

-Viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

Le blond se retint à grande peine de soupirer, mais son ton ennuyé le trahit :

-Qui donc, encore?

Sa fiancée lui lança un regard noir et son visage se fit plus dur.

-Sois aimable, veux-tu? C'est une personne très importante de ma firme. Ne m'embarrasse pas, dit-elle sèchement.

-Miss Greengrass! entendirent-ils.

Un homme bedonnant avec une robe verte en tissu de chevron posée sur les épaules, s'approcha d'eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Son début de calvitie faisait luire le devant de son front et chacun de ses pas semblait coûter un douloureux effort à ses jambes trop grasses. Quand il détailla plus attentivement la personne accompagnant Astoria, son visage s'illumina davantage.

—Monsieur Malfoy! s'exclama-t-il en tendant sa main devant lui. Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous!

Draco regarda les doigts potelés tendus vers lui -une seconde de trop, peut-être- , mais finit par les saisir. Il offrit une vigoureuse poignée de main et sourit faiblement.

-Draco, voici Floribert Mcdougall, mon supérieur au travail, présenta Astoria en lançant un regard appuyé à son fiancé pour qu'il se tienne correctement.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit le blond poliment.

L'homme rond émit un rire bourru et chassa les paroles de Draco de la main, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise :

-Si poli! Si poli! Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Floribert!

-Bien, dans ce cas, Floribert, dit l'ancien Serpentard en ne se détachant pas de son sourire hypocrite.

Le joufflu eut l'air d'apprécier ce début de fausse amitié et sourit davantage. Astoria serra son bras, satisfaite de ce qui semblait être la première bonne impression de son fiancé.

-Alors, monsieur Malfoy. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez apothicaire depuis quelques années déjà et que vous aviez une certaine renommée? continua Floribert.

« J'ai entendu dire». Par les journaux, probablement. C'étaient toujours les journaux.

-Effectivement, depuis trois ans maintenant, répondit le blond, déjà ennuyé par cette conversation d'affaires.

-Oh! Un boulot fort intéressant, n'est-ce pas? se réjouit Floribert

-Ça l'est, pour moi du moins.

-Je l'espère, je l'espère mon cher! Et les choses vont toujours aussi bien?

Les choses allaient effectivement très bien, car Draco ne voyait pas que des sorciers riches et prétentieux. Enfin, ça avait été le cas quelques mois plus tôt. Son magasin prenait maintenant de la popularité et de la clientèle de la haute société se faisait de plus en plus fréquente. Mais les demandes des riches impliquaient malheureusement la conception de potions compliquées, donc, plaisantes à faire pour l'apothicaire. Il n'avait pas encore le cœur de les refuser.

-Les choses vont très bien, merci, répondit Draco. Et vous alors? J'ai lu le dernier cas de votre firme. Il était surprenant.

Floribert eut un regain d'énergie au souvenir de ce fameux cas et commença à baratiner sur leur dernière affaire en cours en utilisant des termes un peu trop techniques pour le blond. Ce dernier n'avait lu aucun cas. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient toujours « gros ». Alors il avait tenté sa chance. Ça faisait toujours ça avec ce genre de personne. Il suffisait d'évoquer vaguement quelque chose dans leur domaine pour qu'ils s'en vantent l'instant d'après.

Draco hocha de temps en temps la tête, peu importait ce que l'homme devant lui disait, et Astoria, tout à coup animée par cette ancienne affaire, se joignit à la conversation. Le blond les écouta un moment, mais encore une fois, il se sentit loin de ce monde. Sa conscience finit par partir au milieu des lumières trop claires de la grande salle.

Putain qu'il détestait ces soirées.

Il l'avait rembarré, mais à bien y penser, il aurait décidément préféré passer sa soirée à jouer à des parties de Batailles Explosives avec Joshua…

Voyant qu'Astoria et Floribert étaient trop absorbés par leur conversation, l'ancien Serpentard se permit un coup d'œil au reste des invités. Les rires commençaient à se faire plus forts autour de lui, l'alcool faisant effet. La musique entamait maintenant une douce valse alors que des femmes, qui avaient pris une coupe de vin de trop, tournoyaient gentiment, suivant son rythme.

Une tête rousse attira son attention. L'homme était de dos et arborait une charmante robe noire. Il tourna légèrement sa tête et Draco reconnut immédiatement lequel des Weasley se tenaient plus loin au-devant; le plus jeune garçon, Ronald. Il avait encore grandi et les photos de la Gazette des sorciers ne mentaient pas quant à sa carrure imposante et son visage plus mûr. Draco parcourut des yeux les autres personnes accompagnant le roux. Sa présence impliquait-elle que _lui_ aussi était venu?

Il le vit, juste à la droite du roux, lorsque celui-ci se déplaça légèrement. Harry Potter, l'allure fraîche et inspirant le respect, comme toujours, parlait avec un sourire poli au ministre des Affaires Étrangères se tenant à ses côtés. Le Sauveur du Monde portait une élégante robe bordeaux et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés dans une indiscipline contrôlée.

Tout à coup, des iris trop verts et profonds attaquèrent le blond. La salle parut soudain silencieuse et la désagréable sensation d'être pris dans un tunnel long et vide saisit l'ancien Serpentard. Potter avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait, sans aucune émotion, de loin, simplement. Le contact visuel dura inutilement, sans que Draco n'ait le courage d'y mettre fin.

Le Survivant finit par hocher discrètement la tête en un bref signe de salut et la détourna pour reprendre sa conversation précédente avec son voisin, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Potter.

Potter, bien sûr…

Non, le Trio d'or son entourage. Évidemment qu'on les invitait à ce genre de soirée. Où en serait-on si on commençait à snober les personnes qui avaient sauvé le monde?

-Monsieur Malfoy?

Draco tourna brusquement la tête.

Astoria le fusillait du regard à cause de son inattention et un léger air inquiet était peint sur le visage de monsieur Floribert. L'apothicaire ignora sa fiancée et fit un sourire avenant au supérieur de celle-ci:

-Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été un peu distrait. Vous disiez?

oooOOOooo

* * *

Derrière un mur dissimulé dans la cuisine des Weasley, deux ombres se tenaient cachées et observaient les alentours avec attention; Molly avançait de façon insouciante dans l'intention de réchauffer le dîner qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt dans la soirée. Quand la plus grande ombre vit apparaître leur prochaine victime, elle s'accroupit légèrement pour arriver à la hauteur de la deuxième petite ombre et dit tout bas :

-Sujet à neuf heures. Me recevez-vous, agent Teddy?

Le petit garçon – aux cheveux blonds ce jour-ci- se couvrit la bouche de ses petites mains, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il écarta légèrement les doigts et s'approcha de la deuxième ombre :

-Bien récent.

-« Bien reçu », corrigea George Weasley en chuchotant.

-Bien reçu, répéta le petit blond en hochant la tête.

George sourit et pointa du doigt sa mère qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'arme du jour. Ignorant leur présence, Molly enfila un tablier fleuri laissé sur une chaise de la petite table de la cuisine et attacha ses cheveux en chignon. Elle marmonna quelques secondes concernant le dessert qu'elle pourrait faire le lendemain soir et se dirigea vers la cuisinière en remontant ses manches. George et Teddy retinrent leur souffle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Trois grosses casseroles se tenaient au-dessus de la large cuisinière des Weasley. La plupart des enfants de Molly étaient partis de la maison, mais comme « Il n'y avait personne qui cuisinait mieux que maman », il n'était pas rare qu'ils décident de venir faire un tour pour goûter à ses plats.

Molly ouvrit le four et vérifia sa température. Puis, enfin, elle souleva le couvercle de la première casserole devant elle.

La femme hurla quand une multitude de confettis, d'artifices et de papiers courbés lui explosèrent au visage et s'envolèrent dans les airs en chantant à tue-tête :

 _« Mamaaaa!_

 _Ne nous prépare pas de pizza!_

 _Ne nous prépare pas de pasta!_

 _Ne nous prépare pas de polenta!_

 _Langoustaa!_

 _Langoustaa!_

 _Langoustaa!_ »

-GEORGE WEASLEY! TEDDY POTTER! hurla la mère Weasley en jetant des sorts autour d'elle pour faire taire les confettis et les morceaux de papier, qui chantaient toujours.

Au lieu de se repentir, Teddy éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux qui s'envola à travers la maison par sa légèreté.

Molly -qui trouva leur cachette rapidement- arriva, furieuse, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, rouge de colère. George ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant son expression et protégea le petit de son bras :

-Agent Teddy! Nous avons été repérés, sonnez l'alerte! Mayday! Mayday!

Sa mère lui décocha un regard noir et pointa les deux fautifs d'un doigt accusateur :

-Vous allez tout me nettoyer, et ceci SANS baguette! Suis-je bien claire? Et ne copie pas ce petit chenapan, Teddy!

Le petit et George pouffaient encore, surtout que les confettis restants n'avaient pas fini de chanter leur chanson.

-Pardon Mamie, réussit à articuler l'enfant blond.

Molly s'adoucit malgré elle et abandonna sa résolution de les sermonner pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes. Ce petit surnom avait un effet magique sur elle. Elle se contenta donc de secouer la tête et la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua au même moment.

Teddy se leva d'un bond et sortit de la cuisine à toute allure. Il traversa l'immense salle à manger ornée de son lustre en cristal, passa devant la majestueuse baie vitrée qui menait dans la cour au-dehors et atteignit le hall d'entrée.

Harry avait insisté pour offrir cette nouvelle et grande maison aux Weasley à la fin de la guerre. La famille avait d'abord refusé, mais en voyant la beauté et la chaleur des lieux qu'Harry avait _déjà_ acquis à l'avance, ils avaient accepté en rougissant. Le Survivant affirmait toujours que c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour les personnes qui s'étaient tant occupées de lui.

Ron, Harry et Hermione venaient de franchir la porte d'entrée, encore vêtus de leurs robes de soirée. Teddy n'attendit pas que les trois adultes le remarquent pour faire l'une de ses fameuses « attaque câlin » à son père adoptif. Il prit son élan, et c'est dans une confiance absolue qu'il plongea sur Harry. Ce dernier le rattrapait toujours. Même si parfois, le Survivant se retrouvait par terre.

Harry intercepta le petit avec habileté, sous les sourires de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Ouf! souffla Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais que tu deviens trop lourd pour ça?

Teddy hocha sérieusement la tête, comme si c'était un fait évident, et descendit de ses bras pour saluer les meilleurs amis de son père. Le roux lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et Hermione lui offrit un franc sourire.

-J'ai faim, il y a manger? demanda le premier.

Le petit opina encore une fois du chef. Sans un mot, il prit la main de Ron et l'entraina dans le couloir. Hermione et Harry les suivirent, et quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine des Weasley, Molly s'affairait devant des casseroles et George était muni d'un balai, en plein milieu de centaines de confettis et de papiers sur le plancher. Il leur offrit un clin d'œil complice qu'ils comprirent tous comme résultant d'une blague récente. Teddy se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait également un devoir à faire. Il disparut derrière un garde-manger à droite et ressortit quelque instant plus tard, une balayette et une pelle en main. Il s'accroupit par terre et entreprit d'effectuer la tâche que leur avait confiée Molly.

-Déjà revenus? s'enquit George en s'appuyant sur son balai pendant que les trois amis s'installaient à la table de la cuisine en saluant la mère Weasley.

Les deux garçons s'effondrèrent sur leur siège, pendant qu'Hermione y posa un peu plus élégamment ses fesses. Harry détacha ensuite son foulard de soie d'un geste las.

-Ou plutôt « C'est maintenant que vous rentrez? » oui, bougonna-t-il. J'avais oublié la raison pour laquelle on ne se rendait pas à ce genre de soirée.

-Qui y avait-il? demanda Molly en posant des plats au milieu de la table de la cuisine avant de donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête de George qui laissait Teddy ramasser leur bordel tout seul.

Ron fut le premier à se servir. Il se prit une assiette sans attendre les autres et piqua dans les pommes de terre chaudes, la viande de bœuf et les légumes devant lui. Hermione et Harry suivirent le mouvement, tout de suite après.

-Il y avait plusieurs ministres, des joueurs de Quidditch, quelques actrices et des gens comme McDougall, Malfoy, Davidson et d'autres prétentieux du genre, dit Ron la bouche pleine

-McDougall, quel connard celui-là, dit George en se l'arrière de la tête et en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de sa mère pour son mauvais langage. C'est lui qui a failli mettre Stan en prison, vous vous souvenez?

Peut-être était-il un connard ou simplement un très bon avocat. Charles Stan, une ancienne connaissance de George, était un botaniste qui avait grièvement blessé Kevin Muray lorsque celui-ci avait pénétré dans sa boutique pendant la nuit pour lui voler ses effets. Ne s'attendant pas à apercevoir le propriétaire sur les lieux, le voleur l'avait attaqué. Mais très fort en sortilège depuis toujours, Stan avait durement répliqué avec des sorts particulièrement louches et le criminel se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec deux jambes invalides et un œil en moins. C'était en effet un triste sort pour Muray, mais il n'avait pas à voler une boutique. On pensait la décision de la Cour déjà établie.

Il avait cependant choisi McDougall comme avocat.

Résultat, Muray avait bien plus gagné que s'il avait volé cette fameuse boutique de botanique. 68 000 galions pour le traitement de 2 ans, pour ses jambes, plus une compensation de 15 000 galions.

-On se souvient très bien, répondit amèrement Hermione en découpant le bœuf de son plat. Il a passé la soirée à discuter avec Astoria Greengrass, de la même firme privée que lui.

George releva la tête au nom:

-Greengrass? La fiancée de Malfoy?

-Elle-même, répondit Ron en soupirant. Elle est avocate depuis 2001 et commence à participer à de grands procès maintenant.

Teddy, qui était toujours aussi discret que d'habitude qu'on en arrivait même à oublier sa présence, se leva et alla jeter les confettis dans la poubelle près du mur. Il rangea la balayette et la pelle dans le garde-manger et revint s'asseoir près des adultes pour écouter leur conversation, qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Molly lui fit un sourire de remerciement et reporta son attention sur les jeunes adultes en train de manger :

-Le jeune Malfoy? Ça devait faire longtemps que vous ne l'aviez pas vu. Lui avez-vous parlé?

- _J'ai_ voulu, mais deux personnes à la tête de mule ne voulaient pas entrer en « territoire ennemi », répondit Hermione en lançant aux deux fautifs un regard de reproche.

-Et que voulais-tu qu'on lui dise, hein? répliqua Ron. « Salut Malfoy, on s'est détesté à mourir pendant près de sept ans et tu as essayé de nous tuer 2 ou 3 fois pendant la guerre avant de décider de changer de camp sur un coup de tête, mais oublions tout ça. Alors, comment vont ton père mort et ta mère en fuite »?

-Ron! s'insurgea Hermione pendant que George et Harry pouffaient. Voyons, il n'a jamais essayé de nous tuer réellement et tu le sais très bien! Puis sa mère n'est pas en fuite, elle a simplement déménagé en France.

-C'est pareil. Elle fuit la réalité d'ici.

-Tu ne sais pas son histoire, alors ne la juge pas. Et je te ferai remarquer que c'est une héroïne de guerre et que sans elle, personne ne serait assis ici.

Cette vérité flotta dans l'air de la cuisine. Plus personne ne riait.

Le procès de Mme. Malfoy n'avait pas été facile. Plusieurs voulaient l'incarcérer pour avoir soutenu les activités du Lord noir, mais elle avait tout de même sauvé la vie du héros du monde sorcier. Puis, elle n'avait pas la marque des Ténèbres, elle ne pouvait donc pas recevoir la peine capitale de toute façon. Mais innocentait-on vraiment une criminelle car elle avait fait une seule bonne action?

Il n'avait suffi que d'un témoignage sec et d'un regard noir d'Harry Potter pour _fortement_ leur conseiller que _oui_ , les membres du jury avaient intérêt à le faire. Harry détestait user de sa popularité. Mais pour éviter que des gens qui avaient aidé à sauver le monde aillent en prison, il allait le faire sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Cette guerre avait tant été injuste, il ne voulait pas que cette même injustice se répercute sur des personnes courageuses comme l'avait été Narcissa Malfoy. Même si elle n'avait pas trahi son maître pour le bien de l'humanité. Même si son action n'avait été que pour son fils...Même si Mme. Malfoy n'était pas...

Les mains d'Harry se mirent à trembler. Le brun ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour tenter de se calmer, mais un vain.

Les secousses devinrent plus violentes, et un mal de tête le saisit si brusquement qu'il crut que son cerveau allait exploser. Le Survivant contracta sa mâchoire et son cœur suivit dans ses tourments. S'il avait su, il serait parti directement chez lui pour prendre sa potion, au lieu de perdre le contrôle devant tout le monde de la sorte.

-Ha...Harry? entendit-il.

Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tous le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Le visage accablé de Teddy, à force de le voir ainsi, le fit le plus souffrir. Harry leur offrit un faible sourire incertain, avant de se lever, prêt à quitter les lieux.

Il ne voulait pas que l'un de ses ... _écarts_ arrive encore devant les autres. Surtout pas devant son fils.

-Je suis désolé, je vous laisse Teddy, déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, il sortit de la cuisine et transplana immédiatement dès qu'il atteignit une zone l'y autorisant.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Ça intéresse certains? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo!**

 **Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir!**

 **Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Un gros merci à** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_ **pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre! :3**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre2**

 **.**

 _ **24 août 2003**_

La pluie tombait finement depuis plusieurs heures. Le ciel était gris, rendant les arbres plus sombres que la normale en ce début de matinée.

Draco observa une goutte glisser le long de la vitre de sa cuisine d'un air absent. Il préférait de loin ce temps, qui était plus calme. Un soleil faisait toujours sortir des gens aux voix trop fortes et les rayons gênaient ses yeux.

Le blond soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler. Ce genre de temps était parfait pour croupir dans son lit et lire un bon livre, tranquille.

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil sur le nouveau venu.

Joshua, dans le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, s'étira comme un félin en se grattant le nombril et bâilla bruyamment. Il abaissa ensuite ses bras en se passant une main dans le cou, la mine toujours ensommeillée.

-Yo, salua mollement le garçon.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et le nouvel arrivant ne s'en formalisa aucunement. Il connaissait le blond.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers le frigo, prit une pinte de lait qu'il avait l'intention de boire à la bouteille, avant de se raviser en apercevant l'œil noir de Draco:

-La Vipère est partie? demanda Joshua en sortant un verre pour se servir.

- _Astoria_ avait du boulot, elle est partie tôt, répondit le blond en retournant dans sa contemplation du dehors.

-Et toi, pas de boulot?

Oui, il en avait. En particulier pour ce gros balourd de Kerkein qui le pressait pour lui fournir de nouvelles potions de régénérescence. Le blond travaillait depuis peu pour Sainte-Mangouste. L'hôpital, comme tous les autres au début, avait d'abord été réticent à l'idée de requérir l'aide d'un ancien Mangemort, même si celui-ci avait aidé l'Ordre du Phénix à la fin de la guerre. On ne savait comment l'aborder; devait-on se méfier ou l'admirer? Alors, tout le monde faisait un peu des deux sans jamais trop l'approcher. Mais ces derniers temps, les sorciers commençaient à reconnaître le potentiel de ses potions et mettre leurs anciennes règles de côté.

L'argent de Sainte-Mangouste et du Ministère était probablement ce qui remplissait le plus son coffre-fort. Il devait vraiment se mettre à ces commandes. Mais cette pluie le défiait de poser un pied dehors.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, je prends une pause, décida-t-il en un instant.

Joshua sourit, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse:

-Ooooh, est-ce que ça veut dire que cette journée sera un tête-à-tête, Pa'?

Draco tiqua à l'appellation. Il lui lança un regard noir qui aurait fait se ratatiner sur son siège n'importe quelle autre personne, mais qui amusait grandement l'adolescent.

-Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de cesser de m'appeler comme ça? siffla le blond.

-« Parrain » c'est trop long, répondit Joshua en sortant une boite de céréales de l'armoire de gauche.

-J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit trop long! On confondra avec « Papa » et vu que je n'ai que 23 ans et toi 13, je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je faisais ma pute à l'âge de mes 9 ans.

Joshua lui lança un regard blasé et alla s'asseoir à la petite table de cuisine, en plein milieu de la pièce. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et plongea sa main directement dans la boite de céréales qu'il venait de sortir.

-Arrête de mentir, dit-il en s'empiffrant de carrés d'avoines et en ignorant l'énième regard noir que son parrain lui lançait concernant son manque de manières. Depuis quand en as-tu quelque chose à faire de ce que les gens pensent? C'est juste parce que tu n'aimes pas tellement les gosses que d'imaginer être appelé "Papa" t'horripile au plus haut point.

Draco ne souleva pas. C'était vrai, il n'aimait pas les gosses. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les gosses. À quoi ça servait? C'était sale, bruyant et ça chialait.

Draco serra les poings.

Ou bien ça admirait son père grand et digne avant que celui-ci le vende aux Forces du Mal sans se soucier du sort qui lui était réservé. Draco devait avouer que sa propre histoire n'améliorait pas la cause d'avoir des enfants auprès de lui. Mais s'il devait avoir un gosse pour ne lui offrir qu'un amour froid et calculateur, il préférait ne pas en avoir du tout. Astoria ne le savait pas. Mais Astoria, l'avocate en croissance, n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Ce n'était pas elle qui aurait élevé ses enfants, de toute façon.

Draco secoua la tête et alla se préparer un café. Le silence se fit dans la cuisine, le seul bruit étant celui des craquements de céréales que l'adolescent derrière lui engloutissait.

Une fois son café prêt, le blond alla s'asseoir près de son filleul et ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, Joshua le regard vague, ses yeux fixant le vide devant lui et Draco plongé dans ses pensées, observant son café.

Ce qui était bien avec Joshua, c'était qu'il comprenait le besoin de tranquillité de l'apothicaire. L'adolescent avait tout de suite su, dès qu'il était entré dans sa vie, que son parrain ne serait pas un partenaire de conversation idéal. Mais ça ne l'avait apparemment pas dérangé. Les deux pouvaient passer des soirées sans rien dire, chacun occupé à faire ses propres choses, et cette douce ambiance leur allait très bien comme ça.

Draco leva les yeux et observa son filleul.

Joshua était beau et fier. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs, un teint légèrement basané et un sourire de tombeur né. Il n'avait que 13 ans, mais sa taille était grande et le début de sa carrure d'homme devait faire ravager des cœurs.

Et dire qu'à ses 18 ans, Draco l'avait déjà dans les bras. En train d'élever un môme qu'il avait promis de protéger à la mort de ses parents. Au moins, les premières années, Narcissa était là.

Et voilà ce que ça donnait, 5 ans plus tard. Un ado manipulateur même pas capable d'avoir des manières à table.

Il avait dû rater quelque chose dans son éducation.

-Ah au fait, l'école commence la semaine prochaine, Pa', lança soudain l'adolescent en se redressant.

Draco soupira. Dans une semaine au moins, il serait tranquille. Quoique, le brun s'amusait à lui envoyer presque chaque jour des lettres toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, et triplait le nombre si Draco décidait de ne pas y répondre.

Sale gosse.

-Oui, on ira chercher tes effets cet après-midi, s'il cesse de pleuvoir. Et _arrête_ de m'appeler comme ça!

Joshua éleva ses deux mains en signe de capitulation et se leva pour aller ranger ses céréales et son verre.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vais arrêter.

Le jeune fourra la boite de carton dans une mauvaise armoire et mit son verre dans l'évier. Se souvenant que Renna n'était pas là, il hésita, puis entreprit de chercher une éponge pour le laver, tout en se grattant la tête.

Ils n'avaient pas d'elfes de maison, car le clan était contre ces pratiques. La communauté n'avait cependant rien contre les bonnes payées, ou nourries et logées. Draco envoyait la sienne, Renna, dans une prestigieuse école de Magie Ancienne. Il lui avait aussi offert de la payer en plus, mais la jeune servante avait haussé les épaules en affirmant ne pas en avoir besoin. La fille ne refusait cependant pas l'argent quatre fois plus nécessaire que l'apothicaire lui donnait pour acheter des éponges, des balais ou des fruits. Il lui affirmait toujours, bien entendu, qu'elle pouvait garder le reste, s'il y en avait trop. Aucune « éponge » ne coûtait 176 galions. Renna et Draco le savaient parfaitement.

Malheureusement, Renna était malade ce jour-là, et le fait d'avoir une servante créait décidément de mauvaises habitudes pour les autres occupants de la maison.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, Joshua poussa un cri de victoire en trouvant la fameuse éponge en dessous de l'évier. Il lava rapidement son verre de lait et, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, il lança:

-Bon! On part à quelle heure, P-

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit! s'énerva Draco.

-Oh! C'est vrai, désolé! Je reprends: On part à quelle heure...'Coco?

-...

Un ange passa.

Pendant longtemps.

Josh était sur le point d'éclater de rire et Draco se pinça finalement l'arête du nez.

Ça en prenait _vraiment_ beaucoup à ce dernier pour ne pas foutre le feu aux fesses de son imbécile de filleul:

-...Ok... « Pa' » fera l'affaire…

oooOOOooo

Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de monde. On jouait des coudes pour passer à travers cette marée et on se marchait presque sur les pieds.

La pluie avait cessé en début d'après-midi. Il faisait maintenant chaud et humide et la chemise de Draco lui collait désagréablement au dos. Les gens le bousculaient en lançant des excuses à la cantonade et il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas les insulter en retour. D'autres se retournaient pour apercevoir son air de Malfoy et s'éloignaient, par peur et admiration. Des enfants criaient et rigolaient, irritant horriblement ses oreilles. Bon sang, était-il aussi bruyant à l'école?

Putain, il détestait ça.

Joshua sifflotait joyeusement à ses côtés en marchant de bon train. Draco s'apprêtait à lui sommer de se la fermer, quand son filleul, sans lui demander son avis, le prit par la manche et le tira vers la droite. L'apothicaire allait s'indigner, mais le brun l'interrompit:

-C'est par ici, dit celui-ci en indiquant un magasin de plantes. Mon Dieu, t'es pire qu'un môme.

Draco renifla dédaigneusement à la remarque et se dégagea dignement.

Joshua avait toujours été débrouillard à la base. Il n'avait pas vraiment vécu longtemps avec ses parents, même avant leur mort. Il avait donc appris très tôt à se démerder dans la vie.

-Tu aurais pu venir tout seul finalement... fit remarquer Draco en époussetant sa manche.

-Je n'ai que 13 ans. Tu oublies souvent.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'impression que tu en as 18 vu le nombre incommensurable de bêtises que tu fais.

-Tu aimerais bien que j'en ai 18 pour me foutre hors de la maison, oui.

-Depuis quand es-tu Legilimens?

Pas le moins du monde offensé par son insinuation, le jeune brun ricana et prit encore le bras de son parrain pour le diriger vers le magasin de plantes magiques.

Tout à coup, un énorme chat orange passa devant eux, manquant de les faire trébucher. Draco sursauta, agacé, mais l'animal était déjà loin. Il maugréait dans sa barbe à propos de propriétaires incompétents quand une autre boule leur fonça violemment dedans.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu marine, doté d'un t-shirt jaune et d'un short gris, s'étala douloureusement sur l'asphalte devant eux à la suite de l'impact. Un faible "ouch" s'échappa de sa bouche et il se redressa sur ses coudes, difficilement.

-Wow bonhomme, ça va? dit Joshua en aidant le petit à se relever d'une main et en retenant Draco -qui voulait superbement ignorer l'accident- de l'autre.

Le jeune garçon se redressa en hochant docilement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Les gens passaient et repassaient près d'eux et ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'eux, semblant chercher quelque chose. Une légère panique empreignit son visage quand il ne vit pas, vraisemblablement, ses parents.

-Où est ta maman? questionna gentiment Joshua.

Le petit aux cheveux bleus posa ses pupilles innocentes sur lui avant de baisser la tête.

-Je suis venu avec tante Hermy, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Tu l'as perdu? demanda Joshua.

Le gamin hocha la tête, l'air coupable.

L'adolescent brun sourit et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Il lui frotta amicalement les cheveux en ignorant le soupir désespéré de son parrain.

-On va la trouver ensemble, d'accord? le rassura-t-il.

- _Pardon_? s'étouffa le blond derrière lui.

Le petit garçon opina du chef et tendit naturellement les bras vers l'adolescent pour qu'il le prenne et l'aide à observer la foule autour d'eux.

Joshua hésita un instant, mais le souleva finalement. Draco le comprenait un peu: si le môme s'amusait à aller dans les bras des étrangers de la sorte, il ne s'étonnerait même pas de voir des avis de recherche d'un petit garçon capturé la semaine suivante.

-On pourrait être de gros méchants, tu sais? fit remarquer Joshua à l'enfant.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus braqua ses iris sur lui. Ils prirent une teinte jaune et menaçante, et le noir en plein milieu se transforma en une légère fente. Il fit ensuite un sourire à l'adolescent et ce dernier aperçut de petites canines pointues ressortir.

-J'ai un bon flair pour détecter les bonnes et les mauvaises auras, dit simplement le gamin.

Joshua parut le croire sur parole.

Draco regarda l'échange d'un air agacé et fut à deux doigts de taper du pied.

Il n'avait pas voulu sortir de sa maison pour se retrouver au milieu de cette foule aux odeurs collantes. Mais il avait été obligé à cause des effets scolaires de ce qui lui servait de filleul. Et voilà qu'en plus d'avoir le culot d'être à Gryffondor, l'adolescent lui faisait perdre son temps!

-Josh, pose ça par terre et on y va, dit-il à son filleul.

-On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, répondit Joshua en parcourant la foule des yeux.

-Alors, amène-le aux objets perdus.

-Pa'...ce que je tiens dans les mains s'appelle un enfant, pas un parapluie.

Draco lui lança un regard à la 'je m'en contrebalance ' et ils entendirent en même temps un « Teddy! » au loin, parmi la marée bruyante.

Le blond tourna la tête pour apercevoir une femme à la grande chevelure brune. Elle jouait des coudes pour tenter de se faufiler et les atteindre.

-Tante Hermy! s'écria le petit dans les bras de Josh.

La femme arriva devant eux et s'arrêta, un peu essoufflée. Le gamin descendit des bras de Josh pour aller la rejoindre.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner! le gronda-t-elle en pointant vers lui un doigt sévère. Pattenrond reviendra de lui-même. Je veux que tu m'écoutes la prochaine fois, compris?

L'enfant, honteux, baissa la tête en s'excusant et la femme sembla finalement se rendre compte de la présence des deux autres personnes avec eux.

Hermione Granger, car c'était bien elle, leva les yeux vers Draco et Joshua et les écarquilla en reconnaissant l'un des deux hommes.

-Malfoy...

Un silence long et plein de passé commun les entoura, malgré la multitude de personnes autour d'eux. Ils se fixèrent simplement, ne sachant comment commencer une conversation courtoise sans faire de faux pas.

Draco en profita pour détailler la femme devant lui.

Même s'ils étaient toujours ridiculement touffus, Granger avait un peu coupé ses cheveux, libérant son front et mettant en valeur ses grands yeux bruns. Elle avait perdu ses rondeurs de jeunesse, et cet air de confiance ainsi que cette lueur d'intelligence qui brillait au fond de ses iris la rendait séduisante. L'ancienne Gryffondor arborait également des habits classes et sans artifice venant des meilleurs couturiers de la ville.

La meilleure amie de Potter était devenue très belle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis mannequins, Pa'! Présente-moi! s'écria tout à coup Joshua en admirant la beauté devant lui

Hermione le regarda, complètement abasourdie.

C'était un commentaire incongru dans ce moment de tension, un rayon de soleil en pleine tempête, une fleur éclatante au milieu des bois sombres. Amusée, Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire sincère qui n'ajouta qu'à sa fraîcheur.

-« Pa »? demanda Hermione en se calmant. C'est ton...?

- _Filleul_ , appuya Draco en lançant un regard noir au brun. « Pa' » pour « parrain ».

-Oh, c'est mignon…

Elle l'observa, l'air moqueur. Draco ignora froidement le commentaire qui l'irrita sans plus de raison et décida d'avoir tout de même de bonnes manières.

-L'imbécile ici s'appelle Joshua et voici Granger, une ancienne...camarade de classe.

Hermione lui adressa un autre sourire taquin en coin et remit toute son attention sur l'adolescent. La femme lui serra la main et Joshua rendit la poigne avec ravissement.

-C'est « Weasley » maintenant, Malfoy, fit-elle remarquer en lâchant la main du Joshua. Et mon prénom est Hermione, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'autre garçon brun.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Joshua, car il écarquilla des yeux et dit d'une voix complètement excitée :

-Vous êtes _Hermione Granger_? Celle du Trio d'or qui a défait Voldemort? Il me semblait que vous me disiez quelque chose! Vous êtes drôlement plus jolie en vrai!

Rougissant un peu, Hermione lui offrit une rangée de dents, ravie et visiblement flattée. Elle émit un « hm » appréciatif aux propos du brun et haussa les sourcils en direction de son parrain:

-Très poli, ton fils.

-Mon _filleul_ est juste dragueur, nuance Granger, répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

La Granger en question se passa une main distraite dans les cheveux et regarda mélancoliquement le sol, un doux sourire toujours peint sur son visage :

-C'est « Weasley ».

Le petit aux cheveux bleus, que Draco avait pratiquement oublié tellement il était tranquille, se colla soudainement à sa tante pour lui saisir gentiment la main. Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, semblant l'avoir oublié également, et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Le garçon ne la pressait pas pour partir, il avait simplement l'air d'attendre calmement que les adultes finissent leur conversation. Draco se dit en l'observant qu'il aurait peut-être supporté un enfant du genre s'il avait décidé d'en avoir un jour.

-Une Belette miniature? demanda-t-il en tentant d'apercevoir une ressemblance chez le petit avec l'un des Weasley.

Hermione ne s'offusqua pas à l'entente du surnom et rit doucement au commentaire en se rappelant le bon vieux temps de Poudlard.

-Non, dit-elle en serrant la main du petit d'un geste maternel. Il est à Harry...

Draco ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais ça le prit comme ça.

Hermione avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'habituel sentiment d'étouffement, lorsqu'il avait ce genre de crise, le saisit brusquement. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner violemment et il fut pris d'un vertige qu'il essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas laisser paraître. Il s'était évanoui la dernière fois, il était mieux de ne pas le faire en présence de la brune.

Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à croire qu'une crise le frappait maintenant, en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, devant Granger de surcroît. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait sortir, il aurait dû prendre sa potion avant de partir, il avait été stupide.

L'ancien Serpentard ferma lentement les yeux et tenta de ramener sa respiration à la normale.

-...nous rappelle son père, continuait Hermione. C'est le fils de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin qui sont morts pendant la guerre. Harry l'a adopté il y a trois ans quand sa grand-mère est tombée grièvement malade.

Draco ne savait pas trop ce qu'Hermione disait, mais il fit du mieux qu'il put pour se concentrer sur sa voix.

Il sentit tout à coup une main discrète passer dans son dos. Draco ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son filleul. Il s'était rapproché de lui, pour tenter de l'apaiser de façon subtile, avec sa main. L'adolescent avait les yeux rivés sur la femme célèbre et capturait toute son attention. Elle n'avait apparemment pas remarqué l'état de l'apothicaire. Il remercia Joshua mentalement.

L'ancien Serpentard dévia sa vue et ses yeux plongèrent dans les pupilles ambrées du petit garçon qu'Hermione avait accroché à elle. Contrairement à sa tante, l'enfant le fixait intensément, semblant lui reprocher silencieusement de vouloir cacher son malaise.

-Oh! Teddy, allons-y! s'écria tout à coup la brune en observant la montre sur son poignet gauche.

Le petit se détourna de Draco et hocha juste la tête.

-Au revoir Josh, se fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit chaleureusement Hermione.

Joshua lui rendit avec joie son sourire.

La jeune femme se pencha pour prendre Teddy dans ses bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le blond et lui fit un clin d'œil :

-À la prochaine, Malfoy. J'étais sincèrement contente de te voir. On se reparlera!

Draco se demanda vraiment quand.

-Granger, la salua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire goguenard et s'éloigna avec Teddy. Le petit, par-dessus l'épaule de sa tante, leur fit de timides « bye bye » de la main auxquels seul Joshua répondit.

Puis, sans se retourner, Hermione leva sa main gauche pour montrer la bague qui l'ornait en évidence:

-C'est « Weasley »!

oooOOOooo

* * *

Astoria arqua le dos et pencha la tête en arrière quand un puissant orgasme la saisit. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et une goutte glissa depuis le milieu de sa poitrine pour aller se perdre vers le bas de son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du torse de son amant.

L'homme en dessous d'elle ne mit pas longtemps pour venir à son tour. Il ferma également les yeux et se saisit des hanches nues et divines de la brune en califourchon sur son sexe. Il grogna faiblement quand il jouit et explosa en elle.

La femme reprit un instant son souffle et grimaça de colère en sentant le liquide chaud et poisseux entre ses jambes. Elle se retira de la verge du châtain en dessous d'elle et s'assit sur le lit en saisissant furieusement des mouchoirs sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'hôtel :

-Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de venir à l'extérieur!

Craig Stone leva les yeux au ciel à l'énervement de la brune, mais ne répondit pas. Elle se fâchait toujours pour des broutilles, il était habitué. Puis, il savait parfaitement qu'Astoria ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte; elle veillait bien à prendre toutes les potions et les pilules inimaginables pour prévenir cette éventualité. Non, la noble ne pensait qu'à son confort et à son plaisir.

L'homme de 29 ans regarda la femme nue devant lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer ses courbes parfaites, sa peau sans défaut et ses seins ronds.

Il se trouvait chanceux, au début du moins, d'avoir la possibilité de baiser une beauté pareil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la vraie personnalité d'Astoria Greengrass.

La femme venait parfois certains soirs, sans prendre la peine de le saluer, et lui ordonnait de baisser son pantalon pour « qu'ils fassent "ça" vite ». Elle devait souvent retourner travailler juste après, ou rejoindre son fiancé quelque part. Elle ne l'embrassait qu'à de très rares occasions, ne se formalisait pas avec des mots doux qu'elle réservait à son fiancé, et ça lui avait pris un sacré bout de temps avant de réellement retenir le prénom de son soi-disant amant. Il était d'ailleurs arrivé de trop nombreuses fois à Craig de ne pas avoir terminé son propre plaisir avant qu'Astoria, ayant eu son orgasme plus tôt que lui, se retire simplement et le laisse à son sort en transplanant.

Craig commençait à connaitre la réelle signification « d'objet sexuel ».

Astoria s'habilla rapidement, sans lui accorder le moindre regard et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre en or qu'elle avait au poignet. Elle lâcha un soupir contrit et dit :

-J'y vais.

-Rejoindre ton fiancé? demanda Craig en se recouchant sur les oreillers.

La femme braqua ses yeux sur lui et hocha sèchement la tête avant de transplaner, sans un mot de plus.

Craig fit un sourire amusé et ferma les yeux.

Cela avait été assez difficile de convaincre la jeune avocate de passer sous ses draps. Il avait dû lui tourner autour pendant des mois, et recevoir un bon nombre de claques et menaces quant à son manège. Mais la femme ne l'avait jamais dit à son fiancé. Elle allait donc céder.

Elles cédaient toujours.

Quoique, Astoria, il devait l'avouer, avait été un peu plus dure à se faire que les autres.

Après tout, son fiancé était quand même Draco Malfoy.

Craig ricana et prit sa baguette dans les mains pour la faire tournoyer au bout de ses doigts.

Cette histoire allait décidément être amusante.

oooOOOOooo

* * *

 **Dray est cocuuuu XD**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus descriptif, malheureusement. :/ Mais il restera important quand même !**

 **Et j'espère vraiment que je ne perdrais pas trop de lecteurs lorsque vous découvrirez le sujet du chapitre 3 :') Je me croise les doigts, en tout cas!**

 **À plus! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluuut!**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre. Très descriptif, comme je l'avais dit, malheureusement :/**

 **Merci pour les reviews! Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre, par contre...**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8 :)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre3**

 **.**

 _ **25 août 2003**_

La pièce était sombre, seule la lueur incertaine du feu de la cheminée éclairait la peau obscure du jeune sorcier assis devant.

Blaise Zabini apporta la coupe de vin qu'il avait en mains jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le liquide bordeaux glissa sur sa langue et alla gentiment la chatouiller, de par son goût légèrement fruité. Théo offrait toujours les meilleurs vins de France.

Il éloigna la coupe de ses lèvres et observa son contenu d'un air pensif.

C'était comme ça qu'il voulait être pour encore une bonne dizaine d'années; tranquille. Juste bien et tranquille. Sans s'encombrer de femme, comme son meilleur ami, ou de gosses, comme Pansy.

Tout être magique de ce monde vivaient longtemps et les sorciers ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Alors, pourquoi ne pas prendre du temps pour soi avant de se faire passer la corde au cou?

Son travail d'organisateur d'événements lui permettait de rencontrer des femmes qui ne voulaient pas non plus entrer dans des relations compliquées. Ils échangeaient des paroles furtives, des clins d'œil suggestifs et on passait aux choses sérieuses sans se soucier du lendemain. L'alcool, les soirées, les femmes et la tranquillité. Quoi de mieux?

Le feu qui crépitait devant lui se mit soudain à prendre de l'ampleur et à se colorer de vert. Un instant plus tard, une tête que Blaise connaissait trop apparut au milieu des flammes:

-Zazaaaa~ chantonna la fameuse tête.

Le Noir ferma les yeux et soupira en voyant le visage du filleul de son meilleur ami.

Sa soirée tranquille venait de tomber à l'eau.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Joshua, dit-il en posant son verre de vin sur la table basse, près de là.

Joshua ricana et Blaise se radoucit. Le petit avait beau être insupportable, le Noir l'aimait bien.

-Pa' voudrait que tu viennes à la cérémonie de naissance du premier enfant du couple Fallem, nos voisins, l'informa Joshua.

Se sentant tout à coup épuisé, Blaise se passa une main dans les cheveux et l'arrêta à l'arrière de son cou:

-À quelle heure?

-19 heures. On rentrera manger après.

-Et Astoria dans tout ça?

-La Vipère a du travail et n'a pas le temps "d'observer la reproduction des créatures de conte de fées ".

Grenngrass tout craché.

-Bien, dis à Dray que j'arrive, soupira Blaise.

Joshua lui fit un salut militaire et disparut.

Dès que l'adolescent fut parti, Blaise vida son verre de vin rouge d'une traite et se leva. Il était déjà 18h46, Draco ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps!

L'ancien Serpentard bâilla en s'étirant. L'idée d'aller à une cérémonie maintenant ne le faisait pas énormément sauter de joie, mais il se dirigea quand même vers sa chambre pour se préparer.

Son appartement était immense et faisait la largeur d'un étage complet. L'étage du dessus lui appartenait également et il était le seul à avoir accès au toit, où une piscine creusée et une grande terrasse avaient été aménagées.

Sa mère lui avait offert ce petit trésor luxueux pour la pardonner de le laisser tomber à ses 18 ans, quand elle était partie avec son neuvième beau-père en Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle était encore avec le même, étonnamment. Et ce neuvième beau père était encore vivant, heureusement.

Blaise n'avait jamais vu la tête du huitième avant d'être à son enterrement.

Il rentra dans sa chambre en ouvrant les portes doubles et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Les habitants du clan de Draco étaient toujours bien habillés. Il devait également être en compétition.

Il opta pour un ensemble en bazin bleu et gris qu'il avait fait faire en Côte d'Ivoire l'année précédente, et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de l'enfiler.

Le sorcier finit de se laver à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, déjà en retard, malgré lui, à cette cérémonie. Il se parfuma, passa une brosse dans ses cheveux en vitesse, et sortit de son appartement.

Il transplana à la lisière de la forêt d'Aulsch. L'odeur de bois et de fraîcheur envahit immédiatement ses narines lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol, recouvert de terre et de mousse.

Blaise traversa les arbres et le même air féerique habituel l'enveloppa. Des billes de lumière flottaient autour de lui, des centaines et des centaines d'arbres gigantesques s'élevaient vers le ciel, et des plantes de toutes sortes l'entouraient et le charmaient par leur beauté. La forêt était magnifique.

Le jeune Noir se dirigea vers un rocher parmi tant d'autres. La pierre pouvait paraître banale si on ne savait pas que c'était l'entrée du clan. Il posa sa paume sur le rocher froid et trois tiges sur le côté s'élevèrent et vinrent entourer son bras. Il avait eu peur la première fois qu'il avait vu ces plantes s'animer toutes seules. Draco l'avait arrêté de justesse avant qu'il ne décide de les couper par impulsion.

L'examen dura deux secondes et les tiges délivrèrent son bras, avant de retourner à leur place et de se figer complètement. Un rideau d'herbes s'écarta devant lui et un chemin en pierres plates apparut, là où se situait le rocher auparavant. Blaise s'y engouffra et ne prit guère de temps avant de pénétrer le clan de son meilleur ami.

L'habitat des Veelas était de loin le plus bel endroit que Blaise ait visité de toute sa vie. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il était possible de réunir autant de luxe et de nature en même temps. Tout était fait de blanc, aussi bien les maisons entourées d'herbe que les statues s'élevant au milieu des places publiques. Parfois on y voyait quelques ornements dorés, mais la décoration principale était simplement la verdure, les fleurs, les tiges montantes et les arbres qui régnaient en maître.

Un animal sortit d'un buisson à sa droite. Blaise reconnut tout de suite le Sher qu'il avait nommé « Thêrrya ». Le sorcier n'arrivait à comparer des Shers qu'à des lynx géants. Leur taille était cependant beaucoup plus grande et leur pelage d'une couleur beige crème.

L'animal, dont la tête dépassait la sienne de quelques centimètres, s'approcha de lui et frotta son museau doucement contre son épaule. Blaise sourit et éleva une main vers la nuque du Sher pour lui caresser la fourrure.

Il ne savait pas comment Thêrrya faisait, mais à chaque fois qu'il visitait le clan des Veelas, cette gentille bête venait toujours le rejoindre.

-Tu m'amènes à l'Arbre du Nouveau? demanda le Noir.

Le Sher grogna faiblement et se baissa pour laisser le Sorcier grimper sur son dos. Ce dernier n'attendit pas avant de le faire et s'installa aussitôt. Il était déjà en retard.

Thêrrya se mit à courir à travers le clan et le vent caressa la peau de Blaise. Le sorcier salua quelques Veelas qu'il connaissait et rassura d'autres qui le regardaient d'un air méfiant, avec un sourire.

Il était extrêmement rare qu'un être qui n'était pas Veela ou Partenaire de l'un d'eux puisse pénétrer leur territoire et circuler librement. Il fallait se faire accepter par un Sher pour ceci. Blaise avait donc eu de la chance que l'animal en dessous de lui le prenne en affection.

La famille du côté de la mère de Draco, les Black, avait tous du sang Veela qui coulait dans leurs veines depuis des générations. Contrairement à sa femme, Lucius Malfoy ne possédait pas les mêmes héritages, mais cela n'affectait pas la condition de Draco. Dès qu'on possédait une infime partie du sang de cette espèce, le Clan vous accueillait à bras ouverts sans faire de discrimination.

Après quelques minutes de route, Blaise aperçut l'habituel gigantesque arbre, d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre, au moins, qui servait d'emplacement à chaque nouvelle naissance du clan. L'événement se passait à l'intérieur.

Thêrrya s'arrêta. Le sorcier descendit de lui et caressa sa nuque pour le remercier du trajet. L'animal grogna, semblant dire « de rien » et alla se coucher près d'un feuillu extérieur, attendant probablement que la cérémonie finisse pour le ramener chez lui.

Blaise déplissa un peu sa robe et pénétra dans l'ouverture de l'arbre aux dimensions surréelles.

L'intérieur de l'Arbre du Nouveau était décoré d'une multitude de voiles blanches et de fleurs. Au milieu, avec sa taille, encore une fois, ridiculement grosse, trônait ce que Blaise aimait appeler le « nénuphar ». C'était un mélange d'immenses pétales et de racines qui s'élevaient en hauteur pour former un cercle. Le sorcier avait l'impression que c'était une fleur pour géant.

Il repéra en premier la mine renfrognée de Joshua qui portait, Blaise le savait, une robe en peau de Jinxet que le jeune détestait éperdument. Le filleul de son ami le vit et s'approcha de lui en étirant son col, apparemment trop serré.

-Yo, salua l'adolescent en s'y prenant maintenant à deux mains pour étirer son col.

-Je vois que Draco a toujours un merveilleux pouvoir de conviction, sourit le Noir en observant la robe.

-Draco? C'est qui ça? Ce satané blond s'appelle Lucifer Junior! Je le soupçonne même d'avoir usé de l'Imperium pour m'avoir obligé à porter cette robe! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est inconfortable!

-Tu m'en diras tant, ricana Blaise.

-C'est trop serré, ça gratte et ça me tire affreusement dans les fesses! C'est pas fait pour être porté ce truc!

-Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'as-tu encore? La dernière fois que j'ai aperçu cette robe, tu disais que t'allais la brûler.

-Et je _l'ai_ brulée! Je te jure qu'il en a des copies, ce sal-

-Un mot de plus et je t'oblige à dormir avec, s'éleva une voix traînante derrière eux, pendant que Joshua poussait un cri indigné.

Draco se tenait là, coiffé à la perfection et habillé avec élégance de sa robe blanche et topaze. Il lança un regard présomptueux à son filleul avant de lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami :

-Merci d'être venu.

-Pas de quoi, répondit le Noir.

Le blond hocha une fois la tête et se retourna vers le « nénuphar » géant au milieu de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Joshua suivit le mouvement, l'air toujours bougon, et Blaise fit de même, les mains dans le dos.

Draco l'avait probablement appelé, car il avait besoin de parler. Mais il ne le faisait jamais savoir directement. Son ami l'invitait toujours quelque part et ils passaient la soirée ensemble avant. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond était mentalement habitué à la présence du Noir qu'il s'ouvrait enfin.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Joshua pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était pas à cause de ses crises que le blond l'avait invité. Elles l'inquiétaient vraiment.

Joshua capta son regard, mais ne lui fit qu'une grimace. Et ils ne purent continuer leur conversation silencieuse, car les premiers chants commencèrent. Joshua mêla sa voix aux autres en se retournant vers l'avant, pendant que Draco restait de marbre à ses côtés. Blaise abandonna la partie et attendit tout comme Draco, ne connaissant pas la langue du clan, afin de se joindre aux autres.

L'une des gigantesques pétales du « nénuphar » se courba lentement pour laisser apparaître le couple Fallem un peu au-dessus de l'assemblée. Blaise leva les yeux vers l'homme et la femme qui leurs souriaient chaleureusement et les observa.

Le couple se tenait amoureusement par la main. Leurs deux Marques d'Appartenance étaient dessinées à l'intérieur de leurs avant-bras et semblaient s'unir pour se compléter. La femme avait de longs cheveux d'or bouclés et de grands yeux perçants. Son Partenaire, à sa droite, était un elfe des montagnes, tout aussi blond. À l'opposé des elfes de maison, les elfes des montagnes étaient une espèce qui pouvait aisément rivaliser avec la puissance magique des sorciers. Draco lui avait un jour dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission à l'étranger et que la femme avait ramené son âme-sœur sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

À travers les chants, l'intérieur de l'Arbre du Nouveau commença à s'illuminer. Les deux parents, toujours sur l'une des pétales courbées au-dessus d'eux, se mirent également à chanter. Des filaments magiques et brillants s'échappèrent de leur corps pour aboutir au milieu du nénuphar géant.

Les Veelas femelles pouvaient théoriquement enfanter, mais le sexe n'était qu'un acte d'union entre deux Partenaires. Au contraire, une femme qui tombait enceinte n'était généralement pas très bien vue, car cela impliquait souvent qu'elle avait eu des relations sexuelles avec une autre personne que son Partenaire. Soit parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré, soit parce qu'il était mort. La tradition était donc de faire naître les enfants par l'Arbre du Nouveau, de la nature et du sein de la terre. C'était la troisième fois que Blaise assistait à une cérémonie de naissance, et même si Draco affichait toujours une tête profondément ennuyée à toutes ces occasions, le jeune Noir trouvait cela extrêmement beau.

Soudain, l'intérieur de l'Arbre du Nouveau s'illumina de façon aveuglante. Des pétales et des racines calculées s'écartèrent du milieu de la gigantesque fleur pour laisser apparaître un cocon feuillu. Les feuilles du cocon s'ouvrirent puis, enfin, des pleurs s'élevèrent, signe de la naissance d'un nouvel être dans ce monde. La foule autour applaudit joyeusement et les parents de la petite créature s'approchèrent, les larmes aux yeux.

Délicatement, la femme prit le bébé dans ses bras et revint vers eux pour leur exposer. Blaise sourit sincèrement et se joignit à la salve d'applaudissements.

-On va voir le môme et on rentre, déclara Draco à côté de lui.

Blaise hocha la tête et son ami se dirigea vers les parents et le bébé qui redescendaient tranquillement de la gigantesque fleur sous les félicitations de leur famille. Un instant plus tard, une musique joyeuse s'éleva. Les autres Veelas étaient apparemment prêts à fêter, mais connaissant l'apothicaire, ce dernier n'allait sûrement pas vouloir rester.

Le Noir observa Draco échanger de brèves paroles avec les parents qu'il venait de rejoindre. Son ami se pencha ensuite sur le petit, posa un index et un majeur sur son front et partagea un peu de sa magie.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Blaise à Joshua qui était resté à côté.

-Je crois qu'il a eu une crise hier sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Joshua en observant aussi son parrain. Une minuscule hein, j'aurais pu ne pas la remarquer.

Blaise le questionna du regard, mais il ne put approfondir le sujet, car le blond revenait déjà vers eux.

-Rentrez, je vais rester fêter jusqu'aux petites heures, leur annonça le brun quand Draco fut à leur hauteur.

-Ne rentre pas tard, dit son parrain. Et garde ton collier, quoi qu'il arrive.

Son filleul hocha la tête et alla voir deux filles qui dansaient ensemble pour se joindre à elles.

On ne laissait pas un enfant de 13 ans seul la nuit normalement, mais Blaise savait que le danger ne rôdait pas de la même façon ici que dans le monde normal.

Draco se dirigea vers la sortie de l'Arbre du Nouveau, sans l'attendre. Blaise croisa une dernière fois le regard de Joshua, au loin, qui l'encouragea silencieusement. Et sans perdre plus de temps, le Noir prit la même direction que son ami et pénétra l'air de la nuit.

oooOOOooo

Le trajet de retour se fit en silence. À leur sortie de la cérémonie, Blaise s'était naturellement dirigé vers Thêrrya pour qu'il les reconduise mais Draco lui avait lancé un regard torve en affirmant qu'il ne monterait pas sur ces "bestioles". Le grognement sourd et les dents aiguisées que le Sher avait montrées à la suite de cette remarque avaient cependant vite rappelé au Veela blond qu'il n'était pas recommandé d'insulter ces bêtes intelligentes.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies même donné un nom, dit Draco.

Devant la maison de son meilleur ami, Blaise caressait toujours la fourrure crémeuse du Sher qui les avait reconduits -malgré les protestations d'une certaine diva- jusqu'ici.

Thêrrya lança un regard présomptueux à l'apothicaire et leva le museau en l'air, comme s'il le regardait de haut. Draco plissa des yeux vers l'animal, pendant que Blaise riait de leur attitude.

-Allez rentrons, dit ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres. À plus, mon grand.

Le Sher lécha une seule fois la main de Blaise et lança un dernier regard hautain à son meilleur ami avant de s'éloigner de la maison.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco se retourna vers son entrée et laissa la bête s'éloigner, bien content de ce dénouement.

-Tu n'aimes pas les foules, tu n'aimes pas les enfants, tu n'aimes pas les animaux... se moqua le Noir en s'approchant de lui. Quoi donc encore? Les vieux? Les insectes? Les arbres?

-Les meilleurs amis qui disent des conneries, qu'en dis-tu? claqua l'apothicaire en ouvrant la porte de sa maison et en se faufilant à l'intérieur.

Blaise ricana et pénétra dans la pénombre de la demeure à la suite de son ami. Il fut cependant surpris quand il lui fonça dans le dos après avoir à peine passé le pas de la porte.

Le blond s'était arrêté soudainement sans aucune raison.

-Dray? questionna le Noir, confus.

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas. Il regardait quelque chose au loin, une expression paniquée sur le visage. Blaise suivit son regard et tomba sur l'objet de ses craintes.

Là, au fond du couloir, posée sur une petite commode, une pierre rouge et ovale brillait, créant une vive lueur carmin au milieu du noir de la maison.

-Astoria, dit Draco d'une voix blanche.

Brusquement, il traversa le couloir en moins de deux et se saisit de la pierre lumineuse. Blaise eut tout juste le temps de le suivre et de prendre la manche de son ami qu'ils disparurent de la maison.

Quand le Noir rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient quitté le clan de Draco. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte d'une riche maison. La demeure d'Astoria.

Ironiquement, Blaise était lui-même plus apprécié par la communauté Veela qu'Astoria. Comme celle-ci n'était pas la véritable Partenaire du blond, les habitants du clan n'étaient pas d'accord qu'ils aient décidé de se marier et ne se gênaient pas de faire des commentaires là-dessus. Ils avaient également refusé que la sorcière n'habite sur leurs terres. Elle n'était pas une Veela, elle n'était pas la Partenaire de l'un d'entre eux et elle n'avait pas été acceptée par un Sher. Elle se contentait d'être désagréable et de se moquer d'eux. Ça avait donc été un « non » catégorique.

Ça n'avait cependant pas vraiment affecté la fille et son fiancé. Ils ignoraient facilement les remarques et avaient décidé d'habiter chez l'avocate après leur mariage.

Draco sortit brusquement Blaise de ses pensées en ouvrant la porte de la maison d'Astoria à la volée.

-Astoria! cria-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Plusieurs lumières étaient pourtant allumées. Blaise eut immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment.

Le blond à côté de lui ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'élança dans le salon, regarda un peu partout, et fit de même avec la cuisine à droite. Rien.

-ASTORIA! beugla Draco.

Blaise n'avait jamais été extrêmement proche d'Astoria. Mais malgré l'amitié superficielle qu'il avait entretenue avec elle, le fait qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il s'activa donc à son tour et se rua vers une porte, sur la droite.

C'était une chambre d'ami. Astoria, tout comme son fiancé, avait des goûts très raffinés, mais comme il n'y trouva rien à l'intérieur, Blaise ne s'attarda pas sur la beauté des lieux et referma la porte.

Draco était en train de vérifier l'immense salle de bain de sa fiancée et avait déjà inspecté la chambre principale. Alors Blaise décida d'aller regarder dans cette pièce, au fond de ce couloir étroit.

Et il fit à peine un pas dans sa direction qu'il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'aura de la pièce lui donna immédiatement des frissons. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, mais elle ne lui permettait pas d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur.

L'ancien Serpentard fit un autre pas craintif vers cette fameuse pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il mit sa main sur la poignée et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit en grand.

Il aurait pu crier.

Il aurait pu s'enfuir en courant.

Il aurait pu vomir devant cet affreux spectacle.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Le souffle de Blaise se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, comme si une tout autre réaction ne pouvait surgir au-delà de sa peur.

Telle une guirlande au-dessus d'une porte, le corps d'Astoria pendait au milieu de la pièce. Une corde était accrochée autour de son cou violacé et rouge et allait se perdre au plafond. La tête de la femme était étrangement penchée sur le côté et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et le fixaient intensément, sans le voir. Des yeux avec une expression vide qui allaient hanter les rêves de Blaise durant de très longues nuits.

Et sur le sol, en dessous d'elle, des mots gravés par un couteau pouvaient se lire:

" _Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir, Draco?_ "

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Ok, alors, qui va continuer à me suivre malgré cette histoire de Veelas? ? ?**

 **I mean, tous les auteurs ont le droit d'en écrire une dans sa vie, ok!**

 **Anyway, mon histoire est bien plus compliquée que cela, de toute façon! Donnez-lui une chance :3**

 **À la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, voici le chapitre 4 :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_ **qui corrige toutes mes phrases bizarres :') XXX**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre4**

 **.**

 _ **25 août 2003**_

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd était plongé dans le noir. Il n'était que 21 heures, mais si un sorcier était passé devant la maison, il aurait cru que ses occupants étaient endormis ou absents.

Pourtant, Harry Potter était bien là, avachi sur son canapé, l'esprit dans les nuages. Des bouteilles d'alcool vides ou à moitié pleines s'étalaient sur la table du salon devant lui. Le verre qui avait accueilli toutes ces boissons était renversé par terre et un liquide rougeâtre tachait partiellement le tapis.

On sonna à sa porte.

Le bruit réveilla un peu l'Auror, mais son état plus qu'embrouillé ne lui donna pas le loisir de se lever et d'aller répondre. Alors, il fit ce que son corps lui recommandait : ignorer la chose.

Cependant, l'inconnu à l'entrée ne sembla pas vouloir avoir pitié de lui, car il commença à tambouriner contre la porte. Les coups résonnèrent durement dans le crâne d'Harry. Il essaya de les ignorer, mais la personne frappa encore, encore, encore et encore…

D'un effort surhumain, Harry parvint à se lever difficilement et traversa la pièce. Il avança paresseusement, se cogna contre deux ou trois meubles en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, et réussit finalement à se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et soupira en reconnaissant la personne devant lui.

Il lui semblait aussi que les Weasley, peu importait lequel, se seraient permis d'entrer sans lui demander son avis. Il était beaucoup plus compliqué pour les autres de pénétrer à travers ses barrières protectrices.

Enfin, sauf pour certains Moldus.

-Yo, Big D, dit mollement Harry en lui cédant la place.

En réponse à son salut, Dudley Dursley lui décocha un regard noir à l'entente du surnom et rentra dans la maison en lui fourrant un sac de légumes dans les mains.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et suivit lentement son cousin à l'intérieur.

Sans se soucier de l'affreux mal de tête du Survivant ou de ses protestations, Dudley alluma d'un coup sec les lumières du salon. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table basse au milieu de la pièce.

-Le rôle de soûlard te va très mal, lui fit-il remarquer avec un léger air dégoûté.

Harry maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles et marcha jusqu'à l'un des divans avant de se laisser tomber dedans. Dudley secoua la tête et prit place face à lui.

-Le petit? demanda le Moldu.

-Il dort, répondit Harry en se frottant l'œil.

Teddy s'était drôlement attaché à son « oncle big D », même si ce dernier était souvent bougon et de mauvaise humeur. Et malgré ses mêmes airs bougons, Harry savait parfaitement que son cousin aimait bien son fils. Il lançait encore des regards noirs au gamin quand celui-ci s'amusait à lui montrer ses dents de loups ou à changer la couleur de ses cheveux, mais il restait plus tolérant que sa mère. La femme poussait un cri indigné et sortait de la maison quand Teddy manifestait ses pouvoirs. Elle ne revenait que plusieurs jours plus tard, après s'être calmée.

-Comment va tante Pétunia? demanda Harry en fermant les yeux et en se massant le crâne.

Dudley haussa les épaules. Il se pencha pour prendre un verre propre en dessous de la table basse et inspecta les bouteilles d'alcool d'Harry pour s'en servir un pas trop fort.

-Elle jardine toujours, d'où les légumes, répondit-il à son cousin en optant pour un vin blanc.

-Hum, merci.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment sa tante et son cousin étaient revenus dans sa vie, alors qu'il s'était juré de les effacer de sa mémoire. Après la mort de son oncle Vernon, il imaginait. Une mort bête, en plus; renversé par une voiture en traversant la rue. Trop préoccupé par son cellulaire, son oncle n'avait pas regardé à gauche et à droite avant. Qui ne regardait pas à gauche et à droite avant de traverser une rue? On apprenait à le faire à 4 ans. Donc oui, ça avait été une mort inutile et stupide. Peut-être qu'Harry et le reste de sa famille s'étaient rendu compte que tout le monde pouvait mourir stupidement. Il ne savait pas. Mais à l'enterrement de son oncle -car il avait été invité, à sa grande surprise- Dudley, sa tante et lui s'étaient regardés, et à travers ce regard, Harry avait su que les choses allaient changer.

Sa tante Pétunia était encore parfois horriblement méchante avec lui, mais au moins, elle ne le traitait plus comme la pire des ordures.

Dudley, quant à lui, s'était simplement assagi. Plus de caprices inutiles, de comportements de roi ou d'intimidation auprès des plus faibles.

La mort de l'un des Dursley. Ça avait vraiment pris cela pour qu'Harry côtoie sa seule famille de sang sans rancœur.

-Et toi? L'entreprise d'oncle Vernon va mieux? s'informa le Survivant.

-Un peu. Les employés commencent à me laisser une chance, soupira Dudley en portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Dudley avait voulu reprendre les affaires de son père à sa mort. Mais ça n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il se l'était imaginé. L'oncle Vernon avait beau avoir été une ordure envers Harry, il était un bon entrepreneur et son fils n'avait pas du tout son calibre. Dudley voulait être footballeur, il n'avait rien d'un homme d'affaires. Les employés de la compagnie de perceuses avaient alors eu du mal à le trouver crédible dans son rôle.

Harry leva les yeux et observa son cousin. Dudley Dursley avait changé. Il était plus propre, se rasait de près et portait une attention particulière à ses tenues. Il était mois gros également, car dans le business, on aimait les hommes en forme et à la belle apparence.

-Un tatouage? demanda tout à coup son cousin.

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette drôle de question et remarqua que le Moldu avait les yeux rivés sur son bras gauche. Il suivit son regard et paniqua en remarquant le dessin en forme d'arabesques complexes qui ornait l'intérieur de son bras. Par réflexe, il recouvra la marque avec sa main et hésita à prendre sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui cacherait le dessin. Mais Dudley n'allait sûrement pas apprécier. Il se contenta donc de baisser la manche de son pull noir pour le couvrir.

Quand ce qu'il croyait être un tatouage fut hors de vu, Dudley leva durement les yeux vers lui :

-L'alcool, le tatouage. À quand la drogue et les putes?

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai ce tatouage, essaya de se défendre Harry. Même avant mes...écarts. Je le cache, normalement.

Son cousin lui lança un regard torve, pas du tout convaincu.

-Et je croyais que tu prenais une " _potion"_ pour tes fameux écarts, continua Dudley. C'est quoi l'idée de te noyer dans l'alcool maintenant?

-Il se trouve que j'en n'ai plus, d'accord! commença à s'énerver Harry. Puis je n'abuse pas de l'alcool d'habitude, tu le sais bien. J'ai un petit à élever.

- _Justement_ , tu as un petit à élever! Imagine si je n'étais pas venu! Tu te serais endormi, et le gosse en se levant demain, aurait vu son soi-disant père dans cet état!

Harry ne répliqua pas, sur les nerfs et coupable en même temps. Son cousin avait raison, il ne voulait même pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Teddy s'il l'avait découvert comme ça le lendemain. Mais il n'abusait vraiment pas de l'alcool habituellement. C'était juste que ces jours-ci…

-Tes écarts… sont toujours à cause de la même raison? demanda Dudley après un silence tendu.

Harry leva les yeux et les deux se fixèrent, la réponse du sorcier n'ayant pas besoin d'être prononcée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais quelque chose à côté d'eux les interrompit.

Une lueur argentée survint de nulle part et prit forme près de la cheminée. Dudley sursauta dangereusement en voyant la forme magique et lui lança un regard noir. Il était un peu plus tolérant envers le monde sorcier que sa mère, mais il préférait quand même ne pas être témoins de ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Le Patronus qui venait d'apparaître, un chien berger, s'avança vers eux en fixant Harry. Et c'est de la voix de la secrétaire du département des Aurors que l'animal magique dit :

-Auror Potter, une urgence vient de survenir. Veuillez confirmer votre présence au Ministère demain matin à la première heure, s'il vous plait.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 _ **26 août 2003**_

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, 23 ans, né le 5 juin 1980. Son père est mort il y a 19 mois et sa mère habite en France depuis l'hiver passé. Ça fait maintenant 5 ans qu'il vit seul avec son filleul de 13 ans dans le clan des Veelas de la forêt d'Aulsch. On a retrouvé le corps de sa fiancée pendu hier soir chez elle à 20h23.

Wilckson, le chef des Aurors du Ministère de la magie, lança le dossier de la vie de Draco Malfoy sur le bureau en face des trois sorciers devant lui. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Laetitia Jones se jetèrent un regard avant de prendre chacun une différente feuille du dossier.

Les trois adultes avaient été appelés alors qu'ils étaient techniquement en congé. « On a une nouvelle enquête, on a du travail », avait répliqué le chef des Aurors à cette remarque. Wilckson ne connaissait décidément pas la définition du mot « congé ».

Harry observa la photo animée sur la feuille qu'il avait en main. Elle représentait le blond avec ses cheveux presque blancs et sa prestance naturelle. Le jeune Malfoy sur l'image regarda l'objectif d'un air ennuyé avant de lentement détourner la tête, non pas par gêne, mais bien par simple désintéressement. Harry ne savait pas quand avait été prise cette photo. Mais si cela s'était passé juste après la mort de sa fiancée, le blond ne semblait pas du tout en être affecté.

-Il n'avait pas déjà deux de ses copines qui s'étaient faites tuer et une autre qui avait fini dans d'affreuses conditions? demanda Laetitia.

-Donna Crevins est morte une baguette plantée dans le cœur en septembre 1998, Katy Roye s'est fait déchiqueter par une mystérieuse bête qui a disparu dans la nature en mai 1999, et Jennifer Thompson s'est fait crever les yeux et endommager le cerveau, assez pour ne plus être capable d'aligner deux mots de façon cohérente, il y a deux ans. Elle est morte trois semaines plus tard.

Le bureau dans lequel les quatre Aurors se trouvaient fut saisi d'un silence rempli d'horreur. Seule une voix, qui s'éleva tout à coup dans le couloir, les sortit de leur mutisme choqué. Laetitia sursauta, et Ron et Harry se re-positionnèrent sur leur siège, mal à l'aise.

-Putain, il porte la poisse… maugréa Ron en fixant la feuille qu'il tenait.

-Ou pas! tonna le chef Wilckson en les refaisant sursauter. La première fois, c'est de la malchance, la deuxième, une coïncidence, la troisième, ça crée des doutes sérieux, et la quatrième, c'est certain: soit Malfoy s'amuse avec ses copines, soit on lui a jeté une sacrée malédiction. Vous trois êtes dessus. Weasley, tu es en charge.

Le roux déglutit, mais hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur la feuille devant lui. Wilckson n'attendit pas que les autres approuvent avant de tourner les talons.

Habituellement, quand leur équipe était complète, c'était toujours Neville Londubat, le plus posé et réfléchi des quatre, que l'on nommait à la tête de l'équipe. Mais ce dernier avait été emprunté par une autre équipe pour une mission en Nouvelle-Écosse. Harry était de loin le plus fort de tous ses coéquipiers, mais à cause de sa grande puissance justement, il avait tendance à surestimer la capacité des autres à effectuer des tâches « simples », selon lui. Ça les mettait souvent plus en danger qu'autre chose. Laetitia, quant à elle, était considérée comme étant « un peu trop nouvelle » pour cette fonction. Ron était donc le meilleur choix.

-Tous les détails sont dans les dossiers. Je veux des rapports réguliers à compter de demain, dit le chef Wilckson en sortant de la pièce.

Harry se leva d'un bond en voyant l'Auror partir. Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, et s'élança dans le couloir à la suite du sorcier qui venait de franchir la porte.

-Chef Wilckson! appela Harry derrière lui dans le couloir. Je dois vous parler, un moment.

Sans ralentir le pas, Wilckson continua à marcher et lança un regard en biais à son subordonné quand il fut à sa hauteur.

-La conversation a intérêt de se finir avant que je n'atteigne mon bureau, Auror Potter.

-Je ne peux pas faire cette mission.

Cette fois-ci, le chef des Aurors s'arrêta en plein couloir et se tourna vivement vers le brun.

- _Pardon?_

Wilckson était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand, costaud, et Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait en permanence les sourcils froncés. Son allure sévère reflétait parfaitement son caractère. Il n'aimait pas qu'on change ses plans et ne mâchait pas ses mots pour le faire savoir. Le monsieur savait ce qu'il faisait et personne ne doutait de lui non plus, car il était un excellent Auror. Il affectait toujours les bonnes personnes aux bonnes places et Harry n'avait jamais rechigné ou défié son autorité.

Mais là, cette fois-ci, il le devait.

-Je ne peux pas faire cette mission, affectez la à quelqu'un d'autre, répéta le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Wilckson ferma les yeux une seule fois, pour tenter de sortir, Harry le savait, des propos qui resteraient polis. L'homme n'avait pas la patience facile.

-Auror Potter, dit le chef en le fixant dans les yeux. Je sais parfaitement que votre groupe a eu quelques… antécédents avec M. Malfoy, mais vous êtes les trois plus aptes à effectuer cette enquête. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

- _Je_ ne peux vraiment pas faire cette mission, chef, insista Harry.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Harry serra les poings et chercha un instant les mots les plus adéquats pour convaincre son patron.

-Le passé que j'ai avec Malfoy est très… _compliqué_. Plus qu'on le raconte dans tous ces livres. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais bien que je ne _peux_ pas!

-Potter, dit son Chef en oubliant ses formules de politesse. Je me fiche bien de vos disputes d'enfants d'autrefois. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre tout ça de côté et faire ton bon travail habituel.

Harry s'apprêtait encore à protester, mais Wilckson se radoucit et posa une main sur son épaule gauche.

-Vous serez trois, vous n'aurez qu'à vous arranger pour que tu sois le moins possible en la présence seule de Malfoy, si tu y tiens. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs Aurors, Potter, et cette mission a de bonnes chances de s'avérer dangereuse. J'ai besoin de tes compétences.

Harry sut tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas discuter. Contrairement au reste du monde sorcier, Wilckson se fichait bien que le jeune devant lui ait sauvé la planète entière et soit célèbre. On pouvait bien être l'éboueur du coin ou l'actrice de l'année, mais quand il fallait sauver une vie, il fallait sauver une vie, peu importait quel titre on avait. Le chef des Aurors ne faisait pas du tout de faveurs au Sauveur du monde, bien au contraire. Comme Wilckson voyait son énorme potentiel, il le ménageait même plus durement que les autres.

Le monsieur hocha sèchement la tête quand il vit que son subordonné obtempérait à ses ordres et tourna les talons, le plantant là.

Harry regarda le dos de son patron qui s'éloignait d'un air découragé. Il n'avait pas demandé cette faveur par caprice. Interagir avec Malfoy allait vraiment être une énorme catastrophe.

-Harry?

Il se retourna pour voir Ron et Laetitia s'approcher de lui, les papiers de leur nouvelle enquête en main. Laetitia regarda une seconde la carrure de leur chef qui rapetissait au bout du couloir et posa ses yeux sur Harry :

-Que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai essayé d'éviter cette mission, mais Wilckson est imperturbable, répondit Harry en se grattant mollement la tête. Désolé les mecs, je n'essayais pas de vous laisser tomber, mais je ne peux vraiment pas rencontrer Draco Malfoy en ce moment.

-Sale traître! s'offusqua Ron. Tu allais me laisser tout seul avec la Fouine!

-La Fouine? ricana Laetitia.

Harry la regarda et sourit. Laetitia était une Américaine grande et blonde, avec de mignonnes taches de rousseur sur le nez. Elle avait intégré l'équipe des trois garçons 6 mois plus tôt et s'était adaptée à leurs règles de façon remarquable. La jeune femme était douce et gentille –peut-être même un peu trop pour une Auror- et avait le don d'apaiser les ambiances lourdes.

En commençant ce boulot, elle avait été un peu intimidée de travailler avec trois personnes si célèbres, mais Ron, Neville et Harry s'étaient très vite assurés de la mettre la plus à l'aise possible.

-Vous l'appeliez vraiment comme ça? J'avais du mal à y croire quand j'ai lu les livres, reprit-elle. Ne vous a-t-il pas aidé durant la guerre? J'aurais cru que vos relations se seraient améliorées.

Ron et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de grimacer.

-On s'est détestés pendant près de sept ans, soupira Ron. Il a bien aidé l'Ordre, mais pas pour nous, sois-en sûre. Je ne crois pas d'ailleurs qu'il sera très ravi de nous recevoir dans ces conditions.

-Mais voyons! Vous n'aurez qu'à lui faire des excuses et lui offrir un petit cadeau… juste avant de l'interroger sur le meurtre de sa femme! Ça passera comme ça! se moqua Laetitia en claquant des doigts.

-Un cadeau… fit semblant de réfléchir Harry.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Vous pensez que les cercueils sont en soldes ces temps-ci?

Les trois se regardèrent et pouffèrent en même temps à cette blague de très mauvais goût. D'autres Aurors, qui passaient dans le couloir, les fixèrent et secouèrent la tête, habitués à cette équipe un peu trop bruyante.

Finalement, Laetitia se reprit et déclara :

-Bien, allez les gars, on a du boulot.

oooOOOooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! Si vous me posez des questions, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer d'y répondre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma Bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre5**

 **.**

 _ **28 août 2003**_

Le train de 13h30 en provenance de Paris arriva enfin à la gare de King Cross. Les quatre journalistes présents sur le quai 6 ¾ se rapprochèrent et fixèrent avec impatience la porte de la classe A, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre au plus vite.

Un employé du train, de l'intérieur, sembla étonné par cet accueil quand il regarda à travers la vitre et hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les photographes ajustèrent leurs instruments et les journalistes vérifièrent leurs micros.

Une première personne sortit.

Cette dernière fut surprise par cette petite foule devant elle, mais réussit à se faufiler entre les journalistes et à s'éloigner en jetant des regards curieux par-dessus son épaule. On l'ignora. Une deuxième personne sortit. Celle-ci était une femme parée de bijoux qui était allée faire ses emplettes dans la ville parisienne, si on se fiait au nombre de sacs qu'elle avait en main. On l'ignora également. Une troisième ainsi qu'une quatrième personne passèrent leur chemin, mais ce n'était pas tout ce monde que les journalistes voulaient accueillir.

Puis, enfin, la personne qu'ils attendaient arriva.

La femme apparut, grande, blonde et si élégante qu'on avait du mal à ne pas la fixer de façon impolie pour l'admirer. Une valise à la main, elle portait une longue robe blanche à bretelles qui lui soulignait divinement le corps. De grosses lunettes de soleil étaient montées sur son nez et son parfum léger emplit le nez de la journaliste la plus proche d'elle.

Elle descendit les marches lentement, pas du tout intimidée par les micros, les flashs des appareils photos et les voix incessantes qui la questionnaient :

-Madame Malfoy!

-Madame Malfoy, comment prenez-vous le meurtre d'Astoria Greengrass?

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici, Madame Malfoy?

-Madame Malfoy, est-ce vrai que vous avez intégré la communauté des Veelas de France?

Tout à coup, une large ombre intimidante se dessina près d'eux.

Un grand monsieur fort et sombre descendit du train derrière la blonde. Il se mit à ses côtés et lança aux journalistes un regard noir qui les fit tous reculer d'un pas. Il possédait une beauté obscure et une aura qui inspirait immédiatement le respect.

-C'est Mme « Chantelière » maintenant, dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

Narcissa sourit pour la première fois. Elle tendit la main vers le nouveau venu qui la saisit, et la tête haute, l'allure fière, les deux traversèrent la foule sans un regard en arrière.

oooOOOooo

D'un geste agacé, Joshua referma son journal où on pouvait y lire le titre « Une petite amie encore tuée; malédiction ou prémédité? ».

Une photo de son parrain rentrant au Ministère de la Magie, sans se défaire de sa démarche digne, était collée en gros sous cette phrase qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un roman policier.

Joshua savait parfaitement que Draco Malfoy n'allait pas… très bien. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré, en fait. Et maintenant, cette affaire de meurtre lui tombait sur la tête. L'adolescent n'avait pas envie que le blond pique une crise devant les journaux. Quoique ce dernier le cachait si bien avec sa maîtrise légendaire que ça ne paraîtrait peut-être pas.

Le brun ferma les yeux en soupirant et appuya son dos contre le dossier du divan dans lequel il était assis. Avec tous ces problèmes, il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner à l'école dans 4 jours. Qui allait s'occuper de son parrain?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Joshua ouvrit un œil étonné quand la porte d'entrée de la maison, qui se situait un peu plus loin dans le couloir de droite, s'ouvrit. Draco était au Ministère, il ne devait pas rentrer avant le début de la soirée.

On ne se méfiait pas de son entourage chez les Veelas, alors il était rare qu'une maison soit bloquée. Tout le monde pouvait donc passer faire un petit coucou. Plusieurs étaient venus leur rendre visite depuis le meurtre d'Astoria, mais Joshua était un peu épuisé de ces mêmes petites visites. Et Draco, de nature asociale, l'était encore plus.

Cependant, lorsqu'une voix douce qu'il connaissait par cœur s'éleva dans le couloir pour demander « est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? », le visage morose de Joshua s'illumina immédiatement. Comme il s'y attendait, une femme divine, à l'aura gracieuse et à la prestance incomparable pénétra le salon.

-C'est la Maaama! s'écria Joshua avec un parfait accent italien.

Narcissa lui sourit chaleureusement pendant que son mari entrait dans le salon à sa suite.

Les premières années où Joshua était rentré dans la vie de son parrain et de la mère de celui-ci, il n'avait pas vu la blonde sourire fréquemment. Elle avait cependant toujours été douce avec lui. Maintenant, le bonheur la rendait encore plus belle qu'autrefois. Ça lui allait bien. Et dire que ses changements étaient à cause de l'homme derrière elle.

Narcissa s'approcha et ouvrit les bras. Joshua sauta sur ses pieds et alla s'y engouffrer en plongeant son nez dans les vêtements parfumés de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Bonjour trésor, salua Narcissa dans son oreille.

Joshua lui sourit et se tourna vers Sébastien, le Partenaire de la belle blonde.

-Bonjour Seb.

Sébastien était sombre comme l'intérieur d'une grotte et aussi sévère que McGo. Enfin, à première vue. Car lorsqu'on se mettait à lui parler, il se révélait être très doux et attachant malgré son air froid. Il fallait simplement le connaître.

L'homme lui fit un sourire et mit doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Bonjour Joshua, comment vas-tu?

La question rappela durement les derniers évènements du moment à l'adolescent. Il s'éloigna d'eux et soupira.

-J'avoue que ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-il en allant s'avachir dans un fauteuil

Narcissa soupira à son tour et alla élégamment s'asseoir sur un divan face au filleul de son fils. Sébastien suivit le mouvement et s'installa à côté de sa femme.

-Encore heureuse que les journalistes ne puissent avoir accès au territoire des Veelas, dit-elle. Où est Draco?

-Au ministère. On le soupçonne de couper la tête de ses femmes, bien évidemment. Ça va trop bien avec son personnage.

Sébastien se pinça l'arête du nez en appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et Narcissa ferma les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement? demanda-t-elle en les rouvrant.

Joshua n'avait pas trop envie de s'en souvenir, bien qu'il n'ait pas vu le corps.

À la fin de la cérémonie de naissance du premier enfant Fallem, l'adolescent était revenu au petit matin et avait été assez surpris de découvrir la maison vide. Inquiet malgré lui, il avait attendu le retour de son parrain, en espérant que Blaise et lui allaient bien.

Le blond était revenu avec son meilleur ami, plusieurs heures plus tard. Mais le soulagement que Joshua avait ressenti en les voyant s'était vite transformé en horreur en apprenant ce qui était arrivé. C'était le Noir qui lui avait tout raconté, car l'apothicaire était bien trop agité pour narrer quoi que ce soit. En pénétrant la maison, Draco lui avait paru plus frustré que chagrinée, à vrai dire, et s'était contenté de leur hurler de ne jamais quitter leur collier de protection. Il avait ensuite fait une énorme crise cette nuit-là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas, que Joshua était témoin de la perte d'une des copines du blond. Après tout, 3 autres auparavant étaient passées. Mais l'adolescent ne savait toujours pas comment son parrain faisait pour supporter tout ça. Pas nécessairement la mort des femmes, mais bien tout le reste; scandale, enterrement, frustration, interrogatoires, familles haineuses...

La main de Joshua se dirigea fébrilement vers son cou et serra étroitement le collier autour.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant des détails, expliqua-t-il. Nous étions à la cérémonie de naissance du premier enfant des Fallem avec Blaise. Après la cérémonie, je savais que Pa' voulait parler seul à son ami, alors je ne suis pas rentré avec eux tout de suite. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ils ont décidé d'aller chez la Vip...

Perturbé, Joshua interrompit sa phrase.

Astoria Greengrass, que pouvait-il dire d'elle? Il ne pouvait que la comparer; Donna était plus présente, Katy plus drôle, Jennifer plus gentille. Astoria n'avait été que cynique et revêche avec lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas et ne se gênait pas du tout pour le lui faire savoir. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu demander à Draco « on ne vivra pas éternellement avec lui quand même? », « Quand part-il pour Poudlard? », « Il a 13 ans, c'est ça? Tu ne songes pas à le garder sérieusement jusqu'à sa majorité! C'est dans _quatre_ ans! ». Il l'avait nommé Vipère, car à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui, même s'il faisait semblant de s'en moquer, elle lui faisait mal comme du venin commençant à se propager dans un corps.

Oui, Joshua n'avait jamais apprécié Astoria Greengrass.

Mais, même si c'était une femme qu'il avait énormément détesté, elle ne méritait plus d'être appelée par son surnom habituel maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont décidé d'aller chez Astoria, reprit l'adolescent. Mais quand je suis rentré, la maison était vide: le meurtrier l'a assassiné chez elle. C'est là-bas qu'ils ont découvert le corps.

Sans se consulter du regard, Narcissa et Sébastien se saisirent la main.

Cela stressait toujours des Partenaires lorsque l'on parlait de la mort d'une personne d'un couple. Ça leur faisait mal de s'imaginer dans la même situation.

-Comment le prend Draco? demanda la blonde.

Narcissa ne détestait pas Astoria. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment non plus. Depuis qu'elle avait elle-même expérimenté la joie de vivre avec un véritable Partenaire, elle n'approuvait plus qu'un descendant Veela s'unisse à une personne quelconque. La femme ne pouvait cependant rien dire à son fils, ayant elle-même vécu toute une vie avec un autre que son âme sœur.

-À vrai dire..., je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Joshua en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler très souvent depuis cette nuit. Il semble… le supporter.

À part sa crise de la dernière fois, il n'avait pas une seule fois vu son parrain peiné de la mort de sa fiancée. Joshua savait parfaitement que le blond ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé, mais ce dernier n'avait même pas versé une larme pour la fille avec qui il sortait, techniquement, depuis près de deux ans. Et maintenant que l'adolescent y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu Draco triste pour ses trois autres défuntes petites amies non plus.

-Fait-il… commença Narcissa en serrant davantage la main de son mari. Fait-il encore souvent des crises?

Joshua ferma les yeux avant de hocher difficilement la tête.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer à Poudlard maintenant.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **2 septembre 2003**_

D'un geste las, Draco s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et observa le plafond miteux au-dessus de lui. Cette stupide petite pièce était sale et affreuse. Faisait-on exprès d'interroger les gens dans des places malpropres pour les décourager? Le blond ne savait pas, mais il avait définitivement passé trop de temps au Ministère et dans cette pièce de mauvais goût.

Draco ferma les yeux.

Ils avaient enterré Astoria Greengrass la veille. Et comme les journalistes ne savaient vraiment jamais quand s'arrêter, ils avaient tenté d'assister à la cérémonie. Mais Sébastien, avec quelques formules bien placées, avait réussi à les chasser en moins de deux.

Tout le monde pleurait sauf, bizarrement, Draco et son entourage immédiat. Blaise se tenait droit, le blond regardait devant lui, Joshua était pour une fois très calme, et Narcissa et Sébastien, de leur prestance habituelle, n'affichaient qu'un visage neutre.

Les gens avaient lancé des regards noirs à l'apothicaire, l'accusant silencieusement du meurtre de sa fiancée. Certains étaient même allés jusqu'à l'insulter, mais le blond n'y avait pas prêté attention. Il n'avait pu cependant ignorer le geste de la mère de son ancienne petite amie.

Mme Greengrass était venue, simplement, et l'avait giflé par impulsion. Draco s'était laissé faire et le bruit de la claque avait semblé résonner longtemps. Il l'avait ensuite regardé d'un air indifférent, semblant lui dire « c'est bon, vous avez fini? ». Voyant que la dame, folle de rage, n'arriverait pas à faire grand-chose de plus en raison de sa fureur qui la paralysait, Draco avait secoué la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps, et s'était lancé un sort pour enlever la trace de main. Il avait passé sa route, sans rien ajouter, et était parti vers la foule autour du cercueil pour écouter les discours des proches de la défunte.

On avait parlé de beauté perdue, de courage et d'âme qui resterait dans les cœurs à jamais.

Ça avait été long.

Draco entendit, à sa droite, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrir. Les gonds grincèrent et Ronald Weasley pénétra dans la petite pièce.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne s'était pas encombré de la robe d'Auror bordeaux habituelle. Il était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ajustée qui ne cachait en rien ses bras musclés et sa carrure costaude. Un autre aurait probablement été intimidé par son allure imposante, mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur l'apothicaire.

-Alors Malfoy, prêt à parler aujourd'hui? s'enquit le roux en remontant ses manches.

Draco soupira. Il aurait pu prendre un avocat, ça lui aurait évité de gaspiller sa salive, mais il était plus intelligent que n'importe quel homme de droit. Il l'avait bien montré avec ses trois autres petites amies.

-Pose-moi les mêmes questions que tu me demandes depuis des jours sous des angles différents et je te répondrai les mêmes réponses, sous différents angles également. Je t'écoute.

Ron jeta un dossier sur la petite table en bois en face de lui. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, les mains derrière la tête.

-D'abord la politesse, dit de façon hypocrite le roux en souriant. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Pas très bien, vois-tu, répliqua le blond d'une voix traînante.

-Ah, oui? Et comment ça?

-J'en ai plus que marre de voir ta tronche de roux, envoie-moi la blondine.

Ron ricana sincèrement au ton et à la verve typiquement malfoyenne qu'il avait en service.

-Les autres membres sont occupés ailleurs, informa-t-il. Tu devras supporter ma tête de roux.

-« Occupés ailleurs » comme en train interroger les membres des familles de mes autres petites amies, j'imagine? dit le blond en croisant lentement les bras.

Ron se redressa pour appuyer ses bras sur la table de bois entre eux. Il lui fit un sourire mesquin et plongea ses pupilles bleues pétantes dans les siennes :

-Je ne peux rien divulguer. Mais peut-être, qui sait?

-Laissez-les en dehors de cette enquête, dit Draco. Ils me détestent déjà assez comme ça.

-Si on les interrogeait effectivement, ça serait une raison de plus pour aller les voir, tu ne trouves pas? Ils se feraient un plaisir d'aider à incarcérer un meurtrier.

-Je n'ai pas tué toutes ces femmes.

-Pas directement, je l'admets, avoua le roux. Tu avais toujours un très bon alibi. Un _trop_ bon alibi.

Draco le fixa sans répondre. Ça faisait des jours qu'on l'interrogeait pour rien. Il voulait juste rentrer et passer du temps de qualité avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne reparte pour la France. Si l'imbécile devant lui pouvait faire vite, ça l'arrangerait vraiment.

-Grouille-toi et pose-moi ces questions, Weasley, j'ai à faire.

-Ça irait plus vite si tu passais sous Veritaserum.

-J'ai pourtant dit que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il n'était plus dans les droits du Ministère de forcer la prise du Veritaserum à leurs détenus ou leurs suspects. Depuis trois ans, cela faisait partie de la Constitution des Droits Sorciers. Oh, dans les sous-sols sombres et cachés des forces secrètes, on le faisait toujours, bien entendu, mais on essayait de garder bonne figure pour les enquêtes plus "publiques". Et une enquête impliquant Draco Malfoy en première ligne, avait tout pour attirer l'attention. Mieux valait se tenir à carreau.

-Dans ce cas, ne me blâme pas, fit remarquer le roux en se levant. Bien, maintenant, résumons: Draco Malfoy, apothicaire depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, recherche un peu de tranquillité et va s'installer dans le clan des Veelas avec son filleul, alors âgé de 8 ans.

-C'est exact, confirma Draco, ennuyé.

-Tu as une petite amie en 1998, Donna Crevin, qui meurt assassinée une baguette dans le cœur, 5 mois plus tard. Tu assistais à une réunion d'affaires ce jour-là, et on n'a jamais retrouvé le meurtrier. Moins d'un an plus tard, Katy Roye, ta deuxième copine, est retrouvée déchiquetée dans la forêt. On n'a jamais retrouvé la bête et tu étais au travail, cette fois-là. Un an et quelques mois plus tard, Jennifer Thompson, ta troisième copine, se fait attaquer chez elle et perd toutes ses facultés intellectuelles avant de mourir 3 semaines après. On ne retrouve toujours pas l'agresseur et tu étais en France avec ta mère, cette journée-là. Finalement… Astoria Greengrass, ta fiancée, se fait pendre dans sa maison la semaine dernière. On ne retrouve pas son agresseur, évidemment, et tu assistais à une cérémonie de ton clan. Et bien entendu, tu jures n'avoir rien avoir avec toutes ces morts.

-Weasley, si c'est pour me faire un résumé de ma propre vie, je trouve qu'on te paye pour rien en ce moment.

Le roux sourit et commença à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce.

-C'est bizarre, non, que tu aies toujours été le premier sur les lieux du crime avant même que les Aurors arrivent. À chaque fois, tu découvrais le corps de tes copines bien avant les autres, même quand tu n'étais pas dans le soi-disant pays. Normal, si tu avais toi-même prémédité leur meurtre.

-En plus d'être roux et sans manières, t'es bouché. Je te l'ai dit: j'ai d'autres choses à faire que m'amuser à tuer mes copines pour rien.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait « pour rien », Malfoy.

-Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire.

-Ça, je ne crois pas.

Ron alla appuyer son dos contre le mur à côté de lui et lança au blond un regard dur en croisant lentement les bras.

-Ouvre le dossier.

Draco posa ses yeux sur le fameux dossier avant de les braquer à nouveau sur l'Auror. Celui-ci le regardait toujours, l'air imperturbable, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. L'apothicaire ne voulut pas lui donner le plaisir de détecter un faux pas, il garda donc ses pupilles ancrées dans celles du roux quand il se saisit du dossier. Il l'ouvrit d'une main et, enfin, accorda un regard aux papiers qui se présentèrent à lui.

Les feuilles représentaient simplement des photos diverses de 4 hommes dans plusieurs lieux. Selon les angles des photos prises, les quatre sorciers ne devaient pas se douter qu'on capturait leur image.

-Ces visages te disent quelque chose? demanda l'Auror, semblant s'attendre à une affirmation.

L'ancien Serpentard releva les yeux vers lui, et ce fut le tour d'un autre combat visuel. Le blond ne laissa rien paraître, ni qu'il était furieux ou paniqué, ni qu'il semblait reconnaître les visages présentés devant lui. Il fixait simplement le roux, les photographies des quatre hommes en main.

Ron se détacha du mur et commença lentement à s'avancer vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

-Septembre 1998, commença-t-il. Brian Malcom est nouveau au bar "La Fonté". Un soir, comme ça, il rencontre une jolie brune installée au comptoir, nommée Donna. Charmé par elle, il lui fait la cour pendant des heures, mais celle-ci avoue avec regret qu'elle a déjà un petit ami. Les employés du bar nous ont avoué que cela n'empêchait pas la jeune Donna de revenir souvent pour flirter avec Brian et de se rendre avec lui dans des coins réputés pour leurs nombreux hôtels.

Ron sortit une feuille du paquet et la posa directement sur la table. On y voyait la photo d'un grand ténébreux, dégustant une glace dans une rue de Londres. Ron braqua ses yeux sur Draco qui observait la feuille d'un air impassible et n'obtint aucune autre réaction. Alors, il continua. Il sortit une deuxième feuille du paquet de photographie qui représentait cette fois-ci un homme assis sur le banc d'un parc, aux airs malgaches :

-1999! Yaker Volona, simple étudiant en médicomagie, entame sa troisième année à l'Université Sapherwood. Il s'assoit à côté d'une jolie blonde, Katy, son prénom, et elle lui tape dans l'œil à la seconde même. Selon les camarades de classe de Yaker que nous avons questionnés, la chimie était palpable entre eux malgré le fait, _qu_ ' _elle aussi_ , avait déjà un copain! Mais apparemment, cela n'empêchait pas la jeune Katy de disparaître dans les dortoirs du jeune Volona de façon assez fréquente...

Ron continua avec une troisième photographie, celle d'un homme au teint basané marchant dans la rue, des sacs d'épicerie en mains.

-lbrahim Cohen débarque en Angleterre vers fin 99 et ouvre une boutique de fleurs l'année suivante. Les femmes aimaient les fleurs, c'était sûrement la principale raison pour laquelle il avait choisi d'ouvrir un tel magasin, nous ont confié ses employés. Les fleurs, c'est aussi beau que les femmes. Un peu comme Jennifer, l'une de ses clientes régulières. Elle rougissait toujours comme une gamine quand le propriétaire la comparait au plus beau spécimen qu'il possédait. "Si son propre petit ami pouvait la complimenter de la sorte", faisait souvent remarquer la pauvre Jennifer! Ibrahim trouvait ça bien triste que ce fameux petit ami la néglige ainsi. Alors, pour la consoler, il lui proposait de venir admirer la collection de fleurs qu'il avait chez lui, au-dessus de la boutique. J'imagine que tu devineras qu'il n'allait pas lui montrer le même type de fleur dans sa chambre.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, l'air dur. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut assez pour Ron: un bref éclair de colère traversa ses prunelles orageuses. L'Auror plongea ses yeux dans les siens en souriant sournoisement et il sortit la dernière photo dont il avait besoin pour son récit.

-Et finalement… Craig Stone, en 2001, tout comme Cohen, à un faible pour la verdure. Il devient donc jardinier et excelle dans son domaine. Il est engagé par Astoria Greengrass pour entretenir son jardin. Femme sèche et hautaine, Stone ne se formalise pas de son caractère, car il est immédiatement frappé pas sa beauté. Mais la femme avait déjà un petit ami, un fiancé même! Alors ses voisins nous ont avoué qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ressortait parfois si tard de chez elle la nuit alors qu'il ne pouvait, bien évidement, plus voir les plantes pour les tailler.

D'un geste sec, Ron referma le dossier et cracha:

-Et maintenant, devine qui était le petit ami de ces quatre femmes!

Ron alla se rassoir et observa l'ancien Serpentard qui ne pipait mot. L'Auror émit alors dans un rire tonitruant.

-Tes performances au lit étaient apparemment à chier, Malfoy, pour que toutes ces femmes aillent voir ailleurs. Mais un petit livre à la bibliothèque intitulé "How to have sex" t'aurait évité de les faire assassiner parce qu'elles t'avaient trompé.

-Pour quatre questions… le coupa Draco.

Le blond avait maintenant les bras croisés et était visiblement énervé. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans les pupilles de l'Auror et lâcha:

-Pour quatre questions spécifiques, je suis prêt à passer sous Veritaserum.

 **oooOOOooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde! Désolée, je suis en retard :')**

 **Merci pour les reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 **6 septembre 2003**

Ron n'avait jamais visité le clan des Veelas. Il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, de toute façon. Ces créatures étaient très protectrices entre elles et ne voulaient pas que leurs lieux deviennent un site touristique. Aussi, d'après la rumeur, jamais les Veelas et leurs Partenaires ne cherchaient à nuire de façon malsaine aux autres membres du clan. Le nombre de meurtres chez eux était donc près du chiffre 0. S'ils commençaient à laisser entrer n'importe qui, les crimes pourraient subvenir, alors Ron comprenait pourquoi la communauté restreignait l'accès à leur territoire.

Si une personne « externe » voulait entrer, elle devait être accompagnée par un membre du clan, obligatoirement. La seule façon d'échapper à cette règle était si un Sher -un animal que Ron n'avait jamais rencontré- acceptait cet étranger en s'approchant de lui et en léchant sa main. Hermione lui avait dit que les Shers étaient des animaux purs qui pouvaient lire les auras et les bonnes ou mauvaises intentions des êtres. Si on était accepté par l'une de ces bêtes, on pouvait alors se promener librement et même habiter le clan des Veelas. Mais c'était extrêmement rare. Les Shers n'acceptaient pas toutes les bonnes personnes, simplement celles possédant des âmes qui soulevaient leur intérêt.

Alors, lorsque Harry, Michelle - une femme du département de Droit du Ministère- et lui arrivèrent à la forêt d'Aulsh, il ne compta pas sur l'invitation de ces animaux pour rentrer. Il avait demandé à l'avance qu'on les escorte jusqu'à la maison de Malfoy.

Ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans la forêt d'Aulsch, quelque part, ils le supposaient, près de l'entrée du clan, en attendant leurs escortes.

Ron regarda autour de lui. On lui avait dit que l'habitat des Veelas ressemblait à un endroit tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé jusqu'à quel point. Rien que sa forêt semblait surréaliste de par sa beauté et ses airs mystérieux.

Harry s'approcha de lui, de très mauvaise humeur. Laetitia, la troisième membre de l'équipe, n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'une urgence chez elle. Son meilleur ami avait donc été obligé de l'accompagner pour cet interrogatoire. Ils devaient toujours être au moins deux Aurors lorsque les interrogatoires se faisaient hors du Ministère. Harry avait vivement protesté pour ne pas avoir à se rendre dans le clan, mais un simple regard meurtrier du chef Wilckson l'avait finalement fait capituler.

Ron se demandait pourquoi son ami insistait tant pour ne pas être en la présence du blond. Le roux avait détesté Malfoy autant -voire _plus_ \- que son meilleur ami à Poudlard. Mais même si sa tête de prétentieux l'horripilait toujours, il ne répugnait pas une rencontre avec l'ancien Serpentard à ce point.

-Ils sont là, fit remarquer Michelle à sa gauche.

Ron tourna la tête. Une femme à la chevelure rouge et vêtue d'une longue robe crème apparut de derrière un arbre, aux côtés d'un grand homme noir aux cheveux tressés. Le roux fut quelques secondes subjugué par leur beauté sauvage, mais il se reprit immédiatement et s'avança vers eux :

-Ron Weasley, du département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, merci de nous accueillir, dit-il en tendant la main aux deux nouveaux venus.

Le Noir et la femme aux cheveux rouges l'observèrent d'un air mystérieux, comme pour juger ses intentions, et serrèrent finalement brièvement sa main, chacun leur tour.

-Enchantée, je me nomme Këll, et voici Lorian, dit la femme d'une voix envoûtante en faisant un geste vers le grand Noir. Draco Malfoy vous attend déjà. Allons-y.

Ron hocha la tête. La Veela alla se positionner près de Michelle et le grand homme Noir resta près de lui. Ce dernier lui lança un dernier coup d'œil pénétrant avant de faire un signe de tête, sans un mot, vers un rocher devant eux.

Ils s'approchèrent tous du rocher et Ron vit avec étonnement, des tiges sortir de nulle part pour aller s'enrouler autour des bras des deux Veelas, lorsque ceux-ci posèrent leur paume sur la surface. Un chemin apparut, un rideau d'herbe s'écarta et les deux Veelas reprirent leur position près de Michelle et lui-même.

Ron fronça les sourcils en observant son meilleur ami, seul, sans Veela à ses côtés. Si un petit groupe de 2 ou 3 amis, ou connaissances, pénétraient l'habitat des Créatures de Beauté, ils ne leur suffisaient normalement que d'un seul Veela avec eux. Mais Ron savait que pour des visites de formalités, comme une visite du Ministère, le clan préférait toujours que chaque personne « externe » soit accompagnée d'un Veela. Avait-il mal informé le clan de leur venue?

-Ne manque-t-il pas un accompagnateur? demanda-t-il au sien.

Le Noir, Lorian, jeta un coup d'œil au Survivant et reposa ses pupilles, étrangement violettes, sur lui.

-Nous avions bien une troisième personne, mais elle est repartie, car une escorte n'est pas nécessaire pour monsieur Potter.

-Comment ça? demanda le roux en observant son meilleur ami.

En rencontrant son regard, le brun détourna les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise :

-Je…je suis déjà venu une fois ici et…, j'ai été rapidement accepté par un Sher.

- _Tu es déjà venu?_ Et tu ne me l'a jamais dit? s'étonna son ami.

-Heu… J'avais oublié.

Ron lui lança un regard dubitatif; visiter ce genre d'endroit ne s'oubliait pas. Il allait le bombarder de questions dès que cette enquête serait terminée.

-Bref, allons-y, dit-il en s'engageant sur la route menant au clan de Malfoy.

Ils marchèrent longtemps à travers le chemin de dalles pâles et entrèrent finalement au cœur de l'habitat des Veelas après plusieurs minutes.

Si Ron avait été impressionné par la forêt d'Aulsch et la hauteur surdimensionnée de ses arbres, ce ne fut rien comparé à ces lieux blancs et extrêmement verdoyants. Il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau et magique qu'ici. Ça devait être interdit d'être aussi magnifique.

Des habitants, qui passaient près d'eux, les regardèrent avec une curiosité sincère. La plupart était vêtus de blanc ou de vêtements pâles et reflétait, tout comme leurs deux escortes, la beauté des alentours.

Soudain, Ron se baissa de justesse quand de gigantesques animaux volants leur frôlèrent la tête.

Trois bêtes ailées se posèrent près d'eux et se dirigèrent naturellement vers les deux Veelas qui les accompagnaient. Les créatures ressemblaient à un mélange de faucon et de buse. Leur taille était cependant aussi importante que celle d'un cheval et leurs plumes arboraient, un peu comme tout ici, la même teinte que la neige. Le roux se demanda si c'était cela, des Shers.

-Draco Malfoy vit dans un endroit un peu plus reculé. Nous allons prendre des Cydelles pour nous y rendre, prévint Këll en répondant à la question.

Michelle et Ron ne furent pas très rassurés d'être transportés par ces oiseaux géants, mais leurs accompagnateurs ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte de leur crainte. Le Noir et la femme aux chevaux rouges montèrent gracieusement sur une Cydelle différente et tendirent en même temps la main vers leur propre escorté. Ron et Michelle se jetèrent un coup d'œil hésitant, mais finirent par se saisirent chacun de la main de leur accompagnateur.

Lorian, comme s'il pesait autant qu'une plume, souleva le roux sans effort et le fit asseoir derrière lui d'un geste. Ron faillit perdre l'équilibre et se retint de justesse. L'homme devant lui n'attendit ensuite même pas de savoir si l'Auror était confortablement installé avant de crier un mot dans la langue des Veelas. D'un bond, l'animal s'envola et Ron s'accrocha in extrémis à Lorian.

Il entendit Michelle pousser un petit cri de peur quand sa propre Cydelle décolla à son tour. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui et vit sa collègue, les yeux fermés, également s'accrocher durement à son escorte. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours détesté les balais, ces oiseaux devaient être pires pour elle.

Étrangement, Harry, en fin de file, semblait être assez à l'aise à conduire tout seul l'oiseau énorme. Il ne s'accrochait pas uniquement à une main comme Këll et Lorian, mais il ne tremblait pas comme une feuille, comme la brune devant lui.

Ils survolèrent le territoire des Veelas et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une fois de plus ces lieux enchanteurs en dessous de lui. Le soleil se couchait et des billes illuminées commencèrent à flotter dans le ciel. On alluma les torches au bas et, ce que Ron pensait être des pierres magiques, se mirent à briller pour éclairer les lieux. C'était magnifique.

-C'est là-bas, dit soudainement Lorian en pointant un endroit.

Le roux suivit le doigt que l'homme pointait pour apercevoir, un peu plus loin dans des montagnes, une maison blanche qui se mêlait naturellement aux rochers de la montagne et à la verdure autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas le manoir Malfoy, mais ça restait très joli.

Les Cydelles piquèrent vers la maison et Ron entendit Michelle crier dernière lui. Il rigola un peu, lui-même déjà habitué par ce moyen de transport, et ne broncha même pas quand l'animal s'arrêta d'un coup sec à quelques centimètres du sol et finit par se poser en douceur.

Ils descendirent des Cydelles -Michelle, pour sa part, un peu tremblante- et les trois collègues du Ministère se dirigèrent vers l'entrée à doubles portes de la maison, pendant que leurs escortes s'occupaient de remercier les animaux, derrière. Ils allaient les attendre dehors.

Ne voyant pas de sonnette, Ron frappa trois coups. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Harry qui avait bizarrement la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés. Le roux fronça les sourcils, mais il ne put lui poser de question, car on ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison au même moment.

Une jeune fille de 15 ou 16 ans apparut devant eux. Elle avait de fins cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux hanches, une robe longue en voiles bleutées et ses iris arboraient une douce couleur vert pomme. Ron savait que les elfes de maison n'étaient pas acceptés dans le clan, et il voyait mal Draco Malfoy faire son ménage lui-même. Ça devait une servante. Elle aurait néanmoins très bien pu passer pour une habitante de la maison avec ses habits et ses bijoux.

La jeune fille se courba légèrement pour les accueillir :

-Bonsoir, Aurors. Maitre Draco vous attend dans le salon.

Elle se décala, pour leur donner accès à l'intérieur, et Ron, suivi des autres, pénétra la maison.

La jeune servante les mena à travers deux ou trois petits couloirs. Curieux, Ron observa les lieux. Contrairement à l'extérieur, la décoration de la maison n'était pas tout en blanc. Le pâle prédominait, comme le montrait le beige sur les murs, mais les objets, les cadres et le sol étaient d'un marron foncé, et le vert des plantes montantes contrastaient un peu.

Ils arrivèrent au salon. Draco Malfoy se tenait en plein milieu d'un long canapé en cuir, les bras et les jambes croisées. Il leva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre debout pour les accueillir:

-Aurors… salua-t-il simplement.

Les autres répondirent par un signe de tête et s'installèrent sans attendre. Ron prit place dans le divan face à Draco, Harry resta obstinément debout près de celui-ci, les bras croisés, et Michelle s'assit dans un fauteuil unique, perpendiculairement à eux.

-Bonsoir Malfoy, content de nous voir? s'enquit Ron.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit honnêtement le blond.

-Pas besoin de te mettre sous Veritaserum pour cela, sourit Ron amusé. Jolie, ta maison.

-Je sais.

Ron ricana et fit un signe de tête vers Michelle.

-Bien, commençons, dit la femme de Droit.

Elle sortit plusieurs minuscules objets de sa poche et, d'un coup de baguette, les agrandit. Il y avait un dossier, deux fioles de potion de couleur ambrée et cuivrée, et un objet qui ressemblait à un magnétophone.

Michelle prit le dossier, le mit sur ses jambes avant de sortir un papier. Elle leva la tête vers l'apothicaire, qui avait toujours un regard froid fixé sur Ron, puis commença à expliquer à tous :

-M. Malfoy, la fiole contenant le liquide un peu plus rougeâtre représente le Veritaserum Pur. Lorsque vous l'ingérerez, quatre questions vous seront posées. Après ces quatre questions, vous devrez immédiatement prendre la seconde potion, celle de couleur ambré. Ouvrir la bouche pour parler entre la quatrième question et la prise de la seconde potion sera à vos risques.

-Bien, répondit l'apothicaire.

Lorsqu'un suspect acceptait de passer sous Veritaserum Pur, il devait donner son accord sur le nombre de questions que les Aurors allaient pouvoir lui poser. Cependant, le suspect ne savait les sujets de ces quatre fameuses questions à l'avance et les hommes du Ministère devaient tout miser là-dessus. Le reste de l'interrogatoire se passait ensuite sous Veritasserum Restreint. Cette fois-ci, la potion n'arrachait pas la vérité de la bouche de l'interrogé. Ce dernier disait toujours la vérité quand on lui posait des questions, mais il avait le choix de ne pas tout dévoiler s'il le désirait.

-Lors de la deuxième partie de l'interrogatoire, il vous sera permis de ne pas répondre à certaines questions. Si tel est le cas, vous devrez dire "Je choisis de ne pas répondre à cette question", continua Michelle. Vos signatures maintenant, s'il vous plait, messieurs.

Harry et Ron levèrent brièvement leur baguette et un filament doré en sortit pour aller se poser en forme de signature sur la feuille d'instruction.

Quand ce fut fait, les deux garçons posèrent leurs yeux sur l'ancien Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Quelques secondes de tension passèrent. Finalement, les yeux toujours sur les deux Aurors, l'apothicaire leva faiblement son bras gauche et claqua des doigts. Sa signature apparut automatiquement en bas de la feuille d'instruction.

Ron fut un peu impressionné, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il se rappela que le blond, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, avait toujours eu un don mystérieux pour faire de la magie sans baguette.

-Bien, nous débutons l'interrogatoire quand vous voulez, monsieur Malfoy, déclara Michelle.

Le blond ne perdit pas son temps et se saisit immédiatement de la potion de couleur cuivrée. Il l'engloutit en moins de deux et sa voix s'éleva de façon sarcastique:

-Messieurs, posez vos questions!

Michelle lança un coup de baguette sur le magnétophone et un petit déclic se fit entendre. Ron prit une respiration et commença:

-Alors Malfoy, comme tu le sais, nous sommes ici pour te poser des questions sur les morts de Donna Crevin, Katy Roye, Jennifer Thompson et Astoria Greengrass, décédées le 14 septembre 1998, 9 mai 1999, 6 février 2001 et 25 août 2003.

-Je sais tout ça, Belette, abrège.

Ron tiqua au surnom et lança un regard noir au blond qui le soutint, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

-Bref, siffla Ron entre ses dents. Première question; savais-tu que Donna Crevins, Katy Roye, Jennifer Thompson, et Astroria Greengrass te trompaient respectivement avec Brian Malcom, Yaker Volona, Ibrahim Cohen et Craig Stone?

-Oui. Je le savais depuis le début. Il n'y a qu'un stupide qui ne l'aurait pas deviné, de toute façon.

Michelle prit des notes, et Harry et son meilleur ami se lancèrent un regard. Ils avaient préparé deux différentes questions selon la réponse de la première. Comme le blond venait de répondre par l'affirmatif, Ron demanda alors ce que tout le monde attendait depuis le début:

-Deuxième question: As-tu participé intentionnellement, directement ou indirectement à la réalisation des meurtres de ses quatre femmes?

Il y eut une pause. Où Draco, les bras toujours croisés, fixa le roux intensément.

Une seconde passa. Une deuxième seconde passa. Une troisième :

-Non.

Michelle hocha la tête sérieusement en prenant d'autres notes et Ron serra les poings. Enfin, ils étaient maintenant fixés.

-Troisième question: Connais-tu la personne responsable de ces crimes, continua le roux.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Harry et Ron écarquillèrent des yeux et Michelle leva brusquement la tête. La femme jeta un coup d'œil aux fioles sur la table: c'était bien le liquide rougeâtre que l'apothicaire avait bu. Elle hocha la tête et prit précipitamment d'autres notes sur ses feuilles. Le seul moyen de pourvoir sortir cette réponse sous Veritaserum Pur, était lorsqu'on avait fait un Serment Inviolable.

Harry et Ron en déduisirent la même chose et se lancèrent un regard légèrement contrit; ils venaient de perdre une question.

Ron songea qu'ils n'auraient pas pu l'éviter de toute façon -la question étant tout à fait normale à prioriser- et enchaîna avec la quatrième sans tarder:

-Dernière question: Penses-tu être, d'une certaine façon, la cause de ses meurtres?

Cette fois-ci, un léger air surpris traversa les prunelles du blond, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce genre de question dans la première partie de l'interrogatoire. Il se reprit vite et lança un regard mauvais au roux devant lui:

-...Oui.

Ron sourit sournoisement et Michelle abaissa son crayon:

-Les quatre questions sont terminées, veuillez boire la deuxième potion, je vous prie, monsieur Malfoy.

Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil peu flatteur au roux et prit la deuxième fiole avant d'avaler son contenu d'une traite.

-Poursuivons, déclara Michelle quand le blond déposa la fiole.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'apothicaire, avant d'enchaîner:

-Tu as fait un serment inviolable?

-Perspicace le Roux, dit Draco.

-Quand as-tu fait ce serment?

-Il y a plusieurs années.

-En quelle année, exactement?

-Je choisis de ne pas répondre à cette question.

-Le meurtrier est-il celui avec qui tu as fait ce serment?

-Je crois.

-Le serment a-t-il un rapport avec tous ces meurtres?

-Probablement.

-Cela impliquait-il la mort de tes futures copines?

-Non, pas nécessairement.

-Quel était donc le sujet?

-Je choisis de ne pas répondre à cette question.

Les yeux de Ron brillaient. Même s'il lui disait le contraire devant lui, le roux avait toujours su au fond de lui que l'ancien Serpentard n'était pas directement le meurtrier de ses quatre femmes. Les meurtres étaient un peu trop « voyants » pour le calibre de son ennemi. Mais Ron était sûr d'une chose, en tout cas; Malfoy n'était certainement pas une simple victime dans cette histoire.

-As-tu fréquenté des endroits louches ces temps-ci? continua-t-il.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Ton entourage immédiat t'en voudrait-il pour quelque chose?

-Mon filleul n'a pas apprécié que je l'oblige à repartir à Poudlard avec une robe qu'il déteste éperdument.

-Plus sérieusement.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Traitais-tu bien tes copines?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire par là.

-Harcèlement sexuel, psychologique ou physique. En abusais-tu sur tes petites amies?

\- Jamais.

-Mentionnaient-elles souvent leurs rencontres avec des personnes que tu ne connaissais pas?

-Visiblement, vu qu'elles allaient fourrer ailleurs.

-Aimais-tu ces femmes?

C'était Harry qui venait de poser cette dernière question.

L'ancien Serpent leva les yeux vers lui. Des émeraudes rencontrèrent un ciel orageux et ne purent qu'être prisonnières de son temps capricieux. Harry et le blond se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, silencieusement, semblant avoir oublié les autres dans la pièce. Et Ron pouvait deviner qu'à travers ce regard, ce n'était pas du tout le même silence.

Finalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le Survivant, l'apothicaire ouvrit la bouche:

-Je choisis de ne pas répondre à cette question.

oooOOOooo

.

* * *

Renna s'observa dans le miroir ovale du couloir et replaça une dernière fois une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle tourna la tête de côté, pour admirer les boucles dont elle avait orné ses oreilles, et hocha une fois la tête, satisfaite.

La jeune servante se dirigea vers le salon et trouva son maître, toujours assis un milieu du canapé, les yeux fermés, semblant épuisés. Ces Aurors, qui étaient venus le questionner, étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt, et avaient laissé le blond complément vidé, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré devant eux.

Renna ressortit pour aller dans la cuisine lui chercher un verre de vin. Quand l'apothicaire était dans cet état là, il aimait bien les boissons fortes. Elle prit une coupe et une bouteille, et se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon.

-C'était difficile, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle à son maître en lui servant un verre.

Le blond grogna et prit la coupe qu'elle lui tendit. Il but une gorgée et observa l'accoutrement de sa servante:

-Une nouvelle robe? Encore?

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cèphien. Suis-je jolie? demanda l'adolescente en tournoyant dans sa robe rouge en soie.

-Hm.

-Je prendrais ça pour un oui.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout l'argent que tu accumules va dans des stupides robes?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, lui dit Renna en battant exagérément des cils. Je dois d'ailleurs y aller, maître, je reviendrai demain! Bonne soirée!

Le blond ne répondit pas.

Renna ricana faiblement et sortit du salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ses parents étaient morts durant la guerre. Bien entendu, le clan s'était occupé d'elle à la perfection en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle était parfaitement logée, nourrie, vêtue, mais elle voulait absolument aller dans cette fameuse école de magie ancienne, qui coûtait malheureusement extrêmement cher.

La jeune Veela avait donc décidé de travailler en tant que servante, comme plusieurs autres adolescents faisaient. Ce n'était pas un boulot dégradant, puisque tout le monde se traitait bien dans le clan. Et Draco Malfoy traitait bien Renna.

Cette dernière devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu craint l'homme froid et hautain qui l'avait engagé, au début. Mais il fallait simplement savoir le "manier". La plupart des membres du clan le savaient à présent.

Elle ouvrit la porte joyeusement, empressée d'aller rejoindre son récent petit ami. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il était son Partenaire, aucune Marque d'Appartenance n'était apparue sur leurs avant-bras… Mais elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser, non?

La fille sursauta cependant légèrement en voyant la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

L'un des Aurors qui étaient venus questionner son maître, le brun aux lunettes, leva les yeux vers elle. Renna remarqua qu'il n'était ni accompagné d'un Veela, ni d'un Sher.

Harry Potter.

Qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler?

Même le plus reclus des Veelas connaissait le Survivant.

-Re-bonsoir. Vous partez? demanda l'homme en lui faisant un sourire avenant.

Renna se reprit et sortit sur le perron en refermant légèrement la porte derrière elle.

-Oui, en effet, répondit-elle, un peu méfiante.

Sans escorte Veela, la magie du Clan aurait normalement dû expédier cette personne externe illico presto hors du territoire. Le sorcier avait-il été accepté par un Sher autrefois?

-Draco Malfoy est-il toujours présent? demanda l'homme. Je dois lui parler.

-Il est à l'intérieur, lui confirma-t-elle. Dois-je le préven-

Elle arrêta sa phrase quand le brun s'approcha d'elle. Une aura puissante de magie se dégageait du corps de l'Auror et elle traversa celui de la jeune adolescente. Une aura qu'elle pouvait qualifier de rouge et flamboyante, mais en même temps, profondément noire et glacée.

Une aura qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son maître quand il usait de puissants sorts.

Alors, elle comprit.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit le Survivant en lui faisant un second sourire.

Il la dépassa et s'engouffra dans la maison derrière elle sans un mot de plus. La porte se ferma et le bruit la sortit de ses pensées brusquement. Elle se retourna pour fixer la porte une dernière fois. Puis, amusée, elle descendit les escaliers du perron.

« Eh bien, Harry Potter... » se dit-elle en s'éloignant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Son maître avait décidément de très hauts standards.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Harry traversa la maison et entra dans le salon silencieusement.

Draco Malfoy était toujours là, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur le dossier du canapé. Il avait déboutonné le premier bouton de sa chemise et Harry pouvait y apercevoir le début de sa peau blanche.

L'Auror s'approcha de lui doucement. Ses yeux parcoururent un instant les traits gracieux du visage du blond. Harry avait toujours été impressionné par sa peau sans défaut, son nez fin et ses cils étrangement longs.

Il descendit son observation sur le torse de l'apothicaire et ses bras croisés athlétiques. Même à l'époque, le Survivant s'était avoué à contrecœur que malgré le caractère merdique du Malfoy, il comprenait pourquoi plusieurs filles étaient attirées par lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda la voix traînante du blond, les yeux toujours fermés.

Harry l'observa se redresser et ouvrir les paupières pour le regarder.

Encore une fois, ce fut un orage capricieux qui le saisit et l'envoûta. Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues secondes à se fixer, simplement. Au bout d'un moment, Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur le gris des pupilles de l'autre homme, commença à faire quelques pas vers lui.

-Toujours aussi aimable, ce cher Malfoy, dit le Survivant en penchant la tête de côté.

-Ne t'approche pas, ordonna l'ancien Serpentard, en plissant des yeux. Et je t'ai posé une question.

-J'avais envie de venir faire un tour dans le coin...

-Dans ma maison?

-Et pourquoi pas?

-La Belette et l'autre femme?

-Je suis devenu bon en sort de duplication.

-Pour la deuxième fois; si tu t'approches encore, je te jette un sort.

Harry, à deux pas du canapé sur lequel était assis le blond, s'arrêta subitement. L'air légèrement moqueur qu'arborait son visage s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine des plus sérieuses.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

La tension augmenta tout à coup. Le silence se fit. Puis, sans crier gare, l'aura puissante de chaque sorcier s'échappa de leurs corps au même moment. Deux auras si violentes qu'elles firent virevolter les papiers et tomber les objets trop légers.

Draco et Harry se fixaient toujours, et ce dernier décida tout bonnement de saisir sa chance et d'attraper le blond.

Avant même que l'autre ne puisse réagir, l'Élu s'élança sur lui pour s'emparer des poignets de l'apothicaire et plaqua son dos contre les coussins du divan.

Furieux, Draco tenta de se redresser et s'apprêtait à donner un coup de genou dans le ventre de l'Auror, mais celui-ci, qui avait habilement lu son geste, le déjoua aisément. Il resserra son emprise sur les poignets de Draco et ce dernier lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Potter, je- commença furieusement le blond.

-Tu fais des crises, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas? Le coupa L'Auror.

L'aura magique du blond qui volait librement à travers la pièce redescendit d'un coup. L'apothicaire arrêta également de se débattre et fixa le Survivant sans un mot.

Harry lâcha ses poignets et fit doucement parcourir ses doigts le long du bras droit de Draco, lui arrachant des frissons involontaires.

-Moi aussi j'en fais, tu sais...car nous ne sommes pas censés être séparés, murmura l'Auror en fixant les lèvres de l'homme sous lui.

Elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes et laissaient passer un souffle qui devenait de plus en plus rapide. Harry éleva la main et caressa lentement les lèvres roses et tentantes de son pouce.

Le cœur du Survivant se mit à battre à tout rompre, en cadence avec celui de l'ancien Serpentard. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas touché? Senti sa peau, son odeur, sa douceur...

Quand Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, il vit passer dans ses orbes métalliques un mélange de frustration, d'agacement et surtout, d'intense désir.

Souhaitant y voir passer encore plus d'émotions, Harry se colla au corps chaud du blond et apposa son bassin contre le sien. Le début de son érection à travers son pantalon frotta délicieusement celle de Draco qui ferma automatiquement les paupières à cette sensation.

Harry recommença son geste une fois, deux fois, avant d'obtenir enfin un gémissement du blond, que ce dernier tentait obstinément de retenir.

Toujours au noir du monde, Draco écarta légèrement les lèvres et serra les cuisses, autour d'Harry.

Tout à coup, comme s'il se rendait compte de la situation pour la première fois, l'ancien Serpentard voulut repousser violemment le Survivant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Harry l'embrassa.

Le blond se figea, les lèvres toujours collées à celles de l'Auror.

Puis, un déclic sembla se faire dans sa tête.

D'un geste brusque et d'une force qu'il n'avait décidément pas utilisée depuis le début de leur petite bataille, Draco se redressa en entraînant l'ancien Gryffondor avec lui et inversa leur position en plaquant son dos sur le sofa. Il s'installa à califourchon sur l'Auror et bougea des hanches pour frotter leurs sexes durs l'un contre l'autre, toujours emprisonnés dans leurs vêtements respectifs. Harry posa ses mains sur ses fesses et l'aida à la tâche avant de le pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser farouchement.

Draco gémit quand la langue du brun pénétra sa bouche pour danser avec la sienne. Le cœur d'Harry menaça d'exploser au souvenir du goût de ses baisers et il passa une main sous la chemise du blond pour lui caresser la peau. L'ancien Serpentard frissonna violemment au contact de ses doigts, qui longèrent son torse de haut en bas. Les mains de Draco décidèrent également d'aller explorer la peau de l'homme qu'il embrassait fiévreusement et glissèrent sous son haut. Il explora doucement de ses doigts les abdos saillants du brun et gémit encore une fois.

-Ta main, murmura Harry entre deux baisers.

Continuant à l'embrasser, Draco répondit inconsciemment à sa requête en allant lui saisir la main.

Et lorsque leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, une marque en forme d'arabesques complexes se forma petit à petit sur chacun de leurs avant-bras.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

Maintenant, qui est le Partenaire de Draco? Serait-ce...Ginny? XD

Lol, trève de plaisanteries.

Prochain chapitre: **Poudlard 1996.**

À plus **!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Merci pour vos gentils reviews :)**

 **Bon voilà le chapitre 7!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Merci à ma bêta _**FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 _ **01 septembre 1996, Poudlard.**_

-Tu as un _fils_? s'exclama Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard ne fronça que les sourcils, afin de montrer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Mais en dessous de son expression contrôlée se cachait un bien plus grand ébahissement. Il savait l'homme devant lui cachottier, mais pas à ce point-là.

Severus Snape, assis à son bureau face au blond, lui jeta un coup d'œil sans émotion, avant de lâcher un soupir:

-Oui, j'ai un fils de six ans. Il s'appelle Joshua.

Draco hocha faiblement la tête, se foutant bien du nom du petit.

Le maître de potion était parfaitement en droit de ne pas lui raconter toute sa vie, mais l'adolescent ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui taise une chose pareille. Un môme de six ans ne se dissimulait pas si facilement. À moins que son parrain ne s'en occupe pas. Et vu les temps qui couraient, c'était probablement le cas. Il aurait quand même pu le mettre dans la confidence.

 _Tu en as toi-même pas mal, des choses à cacher. Ne fais pas l'hypocrite._

En songeant à cela, la tension qui contractait les muscles du blond retomba.

Oui, il en avait, des choses à cacher.

Et il avait cru que l'invitation de son parrain à venir discuter dans son bureau l'aiderait à les oublier, ces fameuses choses. Mais il avait changé d'opinion quand le professeur lui avait dit qu'ils devaient parler d'un sujet « sérieux ».

Draco s'était néanmoins attendu à tout sauf ça.

-Il est de qui? Et où est-il? demanda le Serpentard.

-Je ne peux pas, pour l'instant, te dévoiler l'un ou l'autre, dit le maître de potion d'un ton grave. Mais tu le sauras éventuellement, je te le promets.

Le Serpentard resta silencieux.

Severus Snape avait un fils.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment été présent pour Draco, même lorsque celui-ci avait traversé des périodes sombres dans sa vie. Ça avait toujours été Severus à sa place.

Bien qu'il ne risquait probablement jamais de le dire au concerné, son parrain était celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'une image paternelle pour lui. Et le blond avait toujours cru qu'il devait lui-même représenter le fils que l'homme de potion n'avait jamais eu, mais apparemment, il avait de la compétition.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ceci.

-Mes parents le savent? demanda Draco en croisant lentement ses bras.

-Non, répondit le professeur.

Le Serpentard plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de son parrain :

-Et le Lord?

-Non plus. Et il ne doit jamais le savoir, Draco.

Derrière cette réponse se cachait une multitude de secrets et de dévotions douteuses envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Draco comprit. Le sachant un excellent Occlumens, son parrain comptait sur lui pour garder à tout prix l'information.

Draco ne savait toujours pas de quel côté l'homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait. Il promettait fidélité à un camp avant de faire la même promesse à l'autre. À peine le Serpentard réussissait-il à se convaincre que Severus était du côté de Voldemort en révélant des plans de l'Ordre, qu'il apprenait que cette fameuse organisation en avait également de nouvelles sur eux.

Cela ne changeait néanmoins rien à la relation que le Serpentard entretenait avec lui. Lumière ou Ténèbres, Draco n'en tenait bizarrement pas compte quand il était question de son parrain.

Il allait donc garder le secret.

-Autre chose à me dire, maintenant? À part que t'as des bâtards de fils qui courent la planète? demanda froidement le blond.

-Oui, en fait.

-Quoi encore?

-Draco, c'est important.

Le ton de Severus était si grave que Draco redouta immédiatement ce qui allait suivre. Le silence les entoura à nouveau. Les voix des passants retentirent en bruit de fond dans le couloir, mais les deux n'y firent aucunement attention.

Après plusieurs secondes de suspense, Severus ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, pourras-tu prendre soin de mon fils à la fin de cette guerre?

Le blond décroisa lentement les bras et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'ébahissement. Il se figea un instant, regardant son parrain, l'air complètement dubitatif.

- _Pardon_? finit-il par se reprendre. Pourquoi Diable ferais-je cela?

-Disons que j'ai fait un peu trop de promesses, ces temps-ci, maugréa le professeur en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Écoute Draco, pour être sincère, hm,... _quelque chose_ m'empêchera de survivre à cette guerre. De toute façon, ma position en tant qu'espion a toujours été dangereuse.

-Ta position au sein de l'Ordre ou au sein des Mangemorts?

Le professeur fixa la table devant lui d'un regard vague et émit un faible rire désabusé:

-Va savoir…

Draco observa son parrain d'un air dur, en essayant de repousser ces émotions qui commençaient à l'envahir petit à petit. De la peine, de la crainte, de la peur...

Alors comme ça, "quelque chose" allait tuer Severus...?

Pas étonnant.

Ils allaient tous finir par y laisser leur peau, quoiqu'il arrive.

Draco garda son air impassible, mais serra les poings en y songeant.

-Je déteste les gosses, trouva-t-il simplement à dire.

Severus rit faiblement en secouant la tête quand il remarqua l'air légèrement dédaigneux de son filleul:

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les gosses. Mais je te demande cette faveur quand même.

-Désolé de te dire ça, mais je ne crois même pas que je pourrai garder ton morveux.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Je risque de crever tout autant que toi, bien avant le début de cette fameuse guerre. Ta demande ne sert à rien.

Draco n'était pas con. Le Lord lui avait confié une mission impossible, il le savait très bien. Parvenir à tuer Dumbledore? Alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait pire crime que des menaces vides à son entourage? Et voilà qu'on lui demandait d'aller faire la fête au plus puissant sorcier du monde. Il en aurait ri hautainement à la face du Lord et lui aurait craché « ok, c'est bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tuez-moi tout de suite », si la vie de sa mère n'avait pas été en jeu.

Mais non, le Lord s'amusait.

Comme il s'amusait de ce monde et de la vie de ses habitants.

Oui, Draco Malfoy avait fermement cru – et croyait toujours, d'ailleurs - à la supériorité de sang. Mais pas au point d'aller faire sauter la tête des autres.

Le Serpentard tiqua quand un picotement désagréable se rependit à l'intérieur de son bras droit. Subtilement, il apporta sa main gauche vers son bras douloureux et l'enserra pour apaiser le mal. Le geste n'eut cependant aucun effet, et ce qui était auparavant un simple picotement désagréable commença à le brûler farouchement. Draco ferma les yeux et souffla par le nez pour tenter d'ignorer la douleur, en vain. Sa tête lui sembla soudainement lourde et une violente envie de s'affaler sur le sol le saisit d'un coup.

-Draco, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera durant cette guerre; si c'est Potter ou le Lord qui gagnera. Peut-être qu'ils finiront même par s'entretuer, qui sait? dit Severus, sans remarquer son trouble.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Severus le fixait avec une gravité éloquente et l'élève tenta de se concentrer sur le noir de ses pupilles pour faire baisser son malaise.

\- Mais je sais que _toi_ , peu importe ce qui arrivera, tu survivras, continua son Parrain. Que ce soit grâce à moi qui te protégerai ou que ce soit toi, au final, qui sauvera naturellement ta peau, comme tu as toujours su le faire.

Draco soupira.

Survivre.

Ouais, il n'était bon qu'à ça.

-Draco, prendras-tu soin de mon fils?

Ils se regardèrent intensément, et quelque chose passa entre eux. Draco savait que son parrain ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais qu'il avait quand même besoin de son soutien. Absolument.

Joshua.

Une peine de plus qui allait s'ajouter sur sa tête. Juste un marmot qui allait lui casser les pieds.

Draco referma les yeux.

Il détestait les gosses.

Putain qu'il détestait les gosses.

-Oui.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **02 septembre 1996**_

La marque formait trois épaisses courbes sinueuses qui s'entrelaçaient entre elles. Autour, plusieurs autres courbettes et petits points de différents designs venaient joliment agrémenter le dessin. Ce dernier recouvrait la moitié de l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche en partant de la commissure de la paume de sa main.

La forme sur la peau d'Harry dégageait une certaine sensualité et une beauté mystérieuse. Le Survivant aurait peut-être apprécié avoir ce drôle de tatouage dans d'autres conditions. Mais le dessin avait beau être magnifique, il n'était pas censé être là.

C'était cet été que ce fameux "tatouage" était apparu, un jour, comme ça, alors qu'il venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre.

Il avait d'abord cru à une hallucination, avant de se rendre compte avec amusement que ça devait probablement être une blague des jumeaux, qui étaient venus avec leur famille passer le reste du mois d'août au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Mais quand il avait voulu toucher la forme imprimée sur son bras, elle lui avait fait mal. Ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Il avait ensuite remarqué avec horreur que le "tatouage" ne s'enlevait ni par les sorts ni par le lavage. Les Weasley, malgré leurs nombreuses farces, ne lui auraient jamais foutu une marque indélébile et le faisant souffrir ainsi.

À ce constat, le Survivant avait d'abord pensé à Voldemort. Une malédiction que ce dernier lui aurait faite, peut-être, même si Harry ne savait pas s'il était possible d'en jeter une sans avoir eu contact avec la personne en question. Cependant, après mûres réflexions, il avait vite réfuté cette hypothèse. Étrangement, la marque ne dégageait aucune aura noire, au contraire. Elle lui faisait parfois très mal, oui, mais comme pour, il ne savait pas, faire remarquer qu'elle était présente ou quelque chose du genre.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, de peur de les inquiéter. C'était dangereux, il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû cacher ce tatouage à ses proches. Mais il ne voulait pas encore voir d'autres regards de pitié et d'épouvante à son égard. Et il avait la curieuse impression que cette marque ne s'en prendrait pas à sa vie.

Tout à coup, Harry, assis au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, entendit l'entrée s'ouvrir. Paniqué, il se saisit du bandage dont il se servait pour cacher son "tatouage" et enroula son bras gauche en vitesse. Tout le monde, cet été, lui avait posé des questions concernant ce bandage. Il leur avait juste dit que c'était une vilaine blessure. Certains avaient été assez sceptiques quant à la véracité de ses propos, mais comme le Héros National n'avait pas l'air de se porter mal, ils n'avaient pas posé plus de questions.

Ginny apparut et fut surprise de le trouver dans la salle, tout seul devant la cheminée éteinte.

-Oh Harry, tu n'es pas parti avec les autres? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et la plupart des élèves était dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci.

-Oui, j'y vais, répondit le Survivant en se levant. Tu as déjà fini, toi?

-Je revenais juste chercher un livre. Tu m'attends? lui demanda Ginny en lui offrant un beau sourire.

Harry le lui rendit automatiquement.

Ginny avait grandi depuis cet été et son corps avait développé des courbes qui ne laissaient pas indifférent. Ses longs cheveux roux et la beauté qui marquait ses traits en faisaient retourner plus d'un dans la rue pour l'admirer. La sœur de Ron était divine.

Et Harry aimait sa personnalité fougueuse autant qu'il la trouvait jolie. La rousse était vivante, drôle, et le Survivant appréciait toujours sa compagnie. Contrairement à plusieurs autres, Ginny ne le regardait pas comme si elle craignait qu'il meure ou se fasse capturer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ne le pressait pas non plus à dévoiler ses secrets, quand elle voyait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, et se contentait de le soutenir par sa simple présence.

Elle ferait… une magnifique petite amie.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je t'attends.

oooOOOooo

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Harry invita Ginny à se joindre à lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, mais la rousse se défila en prétextant vouloir aller manger à côté d'une amie. Déçu, le Survivant se alla seul vers Ron et Hermione. Il se souvint néanmoins que sans la sœur de Ron avec eux, il pouvait raconter aux deux autres ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy dans le train la veille. Narrer le déroulement, l'histoire jusqu'à la fin - quand il s'était fait casser le nez par le blond - fut un peu plus gênant, mais il ne le leur cacha rien.

-Malfoy t'as réellement fait ça? s'épouvanta Hermione, face à lui. Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Harry avait bien remarqué que Ron et Hermione avaient une certaine réticence à croire le blond foncièrement mauvais. Mais ils devaient bien voir maintenant qu'il pouvait aller plus loin qu'on pouvait l'imaginer.

Harry serra les poings à ce souvenir dans le train.

Sa haine envers Malfoy n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

Il se souvenait à quel point il s'était senti humilié, dans ce compartiment de malheur, le nez en sang, ses membres complètement immobilisés.

Il pensa en plus à l'accueil peu cordial de Snape, qui l'avait accusé ouvertement de vouloir faire une entrée grandiose et attirer l'attention. Qui avait envie de faire une entrée « grandiose » avec un nez fracassé, des lunettes tordues et un énorme bleu sur le visage?

Harry était plus que sûr que le blond manigançait quelque chose de louche et qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Alors, quand Zabini était rentré dans le compartiment où se trouvait Malfoy et que le Survivant avait justement sa Cape d'invisibilité sous la main, il en avait profité pour se faufiler à l'intérieur afin de les espionner.

Mais disons que le blond n'avait pas été dupe et que ça avait très mal fini pour le Héros ...

-Oui, il m'a fait ça, mais peu importe. Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit avant, n'est-ce pas? Ses insinuations quant à son adhésion au sein des Mangemorts étaient claires comme l'eau de roche.

Au lieu d'afficher des mines convaincues, ses deux meilleurs amis arborèrent ce même air sceptique auquel le héros avait eu le droit pendant toutes les vacances :

-Voyons Harry, il essayait juste de faire le malin devant Parkinson, tenta de le raisonner Hermione. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanderait-il _son_ aide?

-Comment peux-tu être sûre que Voldemort ne veuille pas tenter quelque chose à Poudlard et qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un de l'intérieur! Ce ne sera pas la première fois, répliqua sèchement Harry.

-Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui aurait recours à Malfoy, commenta à son tour Ron en secouant la tête. Ce n'est qu'un con immature. Snape est espion, mais Tu-Sais-Qui croit qu'il est dans son camp. S'il avait eu besoin de quelque chose, il lui aurait demandé. Ou bien, il aurait fait infiltrer l'un de ses Mangemorts dans le château, comme en première année ou en quatrième. Je ne vois même pas quel plan plausible il pourrait avoir en exploitant Malfoy.

Harry se détourna, agacé par la fermeture d'esprit de ses amis, et observa les alentours. Les deux autres se regardèrent et continuèrent leur repas en silence.

On venait de recommencer l'école depuis même pas deux jours, et une ambiance joyeuse emplissait la Grande Salle. Des rires se faisaient entendre ici et là, des voix enjouées racontaient des blagues aux camarades autour, et personne ne semblait encore tirer une tête à la perceptive d'un devoir trop long à réaliser. Oui, c'était le début de l'année.

Le professeur Slughorn attira l'attention du Survivant. Il parlait avec dynamisme au professeur de métamorphose à côté de lui, une énorme cuisse de poulet en main. McGonagall l'écoutait avec une oreille polie et semblait lui répondre le strict minimum pour tout de même soutenir la conversation. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce nouveau professeur de potion, car il n'avait pas eu de cours avec lui. Mais il était sûr d'une seule et unique chose : il n'était pas du tout intéressé à l'idée de faire partie de son ridicule club.

Le Gryffondor balaya les autres tables du regard: les Serdaigle avaient tous un air un peu moins sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire en ce début de session et les Poufssouffle bavardaient sagement entre eux en se faisant assez discret, contrairement à la table des Rouges et Or, de loin la plus bruyante. Les Serpents, quant à eux, comme à l'accoutumée, semblaient se faire des messes basses pour prévoir des plans plus que louches.

Harry aperçut son ennemi, qu'il détestait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, et se mit à le détailler sans le vouloir.

Le blond, pour une fois, n'était pas le centre de l'attention général de sa table. Certains cherchaient certes à parler au prince des Serpentard, mais celui-ci leur répondait à peine et ne leur accordait pas le moindre regard. Il affichait une mine impénétrable en observant le plat devant lui, sans le voir.

Tout à coup, le Serpentard leva brusquement les yeux et ses deux orbes grises se posèrent sur le Survivant. Malfoy croisa son regard et le soutint, l'air impassible.

Une brûlure monta dans les entrailles d'Harry.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le confronter et lui montrer de quoi il était réellement capable. Le blond l'avait pris par surprise dans le train, mais Harry savait qu'il pourrait lui faire manger la poussière. Son idiot d'ennemi ne se penserait pas aussi malin s'il faisait un duel, il en était sûr.

Leur contact visuel sembla s'éterniser. Puis, Malfoy, au loin, finit par bouger le premier.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et le blond mima légèrement le fait de se casser le nez. Harry fut le seul à le remarquer.

Et lorsque le Gryffondor le regarda avec fureur, Malfoy éclata méchamment de rire.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Retour au passé pour pluuuusieurs chapitres encore.**

 **Et on sait de qui est Joshua maintenant!**

 **Je suis sûre que plusieurs personnes savent qui est le deuxième parent, mais qu'ils se disent « non…ça ne se peut pas…? » Dites-vous que oui, c'est ça ;)**

 **.**

 **Ma fic sera ...comme deux histoires dans une. Moitié dans le passé, moitié dans le présent. Mais en la relisant, je me suis rendue compte que vous risquiez d'oublier les événements du futur quand on y retournera dans plusieurs chapitres. Il sera donc important de lire les résumés!**

 **À plus!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut!**

 **Désolée pour le retard, les autres chapitres ne prendront pas autant de temps à être publiés (je pense?)!**

 **Anyway, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8 :D**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 _ **04 septembre 1996**_

Elle était imposante.

Cette stupide marque.

Draco Malfoy avait pris des jours entiers durant les vacances, afin de réussir à cacher le dessin gravé sur son bras droit. Les potions habituelles n'avaient pas marché, les sorts de camouflage ne restaient pas. Non, ce stupide tatouage noir en forme d'arabesques courbées voulait absolument se faire voir.

Ça n'avait été que dans un ancien livre du 19ème siècle, découvert dans la bibliothèque de sa mère, que le Serpentard avait enfin trouvé la formule salvatrice qui allait faire disparaître cette satanée marque. Temporairement, s'entend. Car elle rappelait chaque soir, en réapparaissant, qu'il allait devoir la garder pour le restant de sa misérable vie.

Le jeune Malfoy s'était si souvent moqué du clan féérique de sa mère et de ses habitants. Mais voilà qu'il avait la preuve collée sur la peau qu'il était également l'une de ces créatures. Juste sur l'autre bras, comme pour le narguer, car le gauche était déjà occupé.

Et voilà un autre problème.

Cette marque, cette stupide marque était sur son bras droit.

Draco leva lentement les yeux et s'observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain devant lui.

Un homme blond, au regard dur, le fixait dans la glace. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et son teint pâle criait de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

Parce que sa mère était en danger.

Parce que son parrain allait mourir.

Parce qu'il y avait un Joshua dans le tableau.

Parce qu'il allait être incapable de faire sa mission.

Parce qu'il allait mourir, alors.

Et parce que sa Marque d'Appartenance était sur son bras droit.

Oui...

Son bras _droit._

Il était donc le "soumis" de son cher couple.

Draco savait pertinemment que ne marchait pas ainsi chez les Veelas. Les maris étaient très loin de tenir leurs femmes en laisse, ou de leur donner des ordres pour qu'elles les exécutent sans broncher. Mais la base de cette histoire restait la même pour le Serpentard: il y avait le Vir (le protecteur) et la Sän (la pensée). Le corps et la tête, disaient certains. L'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre.

Pour Draco, ça revenait à dire; celui devant et celui derrière.

Sa marque était sur son bras droit.

Il était derrière.

Déjà qu'appartenir à ce clan ridicule ne l'enchantait pas, mais qu'il ait trouvé son « âme soeur » et qu'il en soit le soumis frisait l'aberration. Il savait que certaines femmes étaient dominantes chez les Veelas. Mais si son Vir avait été un autre homme, au moins, ça serait déjà beaucoup moins honteux.

Sauf que Draco en resterait quand même le soumis. Et que les pénis ne l'intéressaient pas nécessairement. En fait, vraiment pas du tout, quoi.

Le Serpentard serra les poings et son regard se fit plus froid.

Homme ou femme.

Âme-soeur ou pas.

Il n'avait pas le _temps_ de penser à toutes ces âneries!

S'il n'essayait pas de faire quelque chose avec cette armoire...s'il n'essayait pas de faire quelque chose avec Dumbledore...

Comme à chaque fois qu'il stressait en songeant à la mission impossible qu'on lui avait confiée, sa marque se mit à le brûler. Il serra des dents et ferma les yeux pour contrôler ses émotions, mais la douleur, comme toujours, monta le long de son bras jusqu'à lui vriller les tempes. Sa tête se mit à pulser violemment et la lumière de la pièce, même à travers ses paupières closes, fut tout à coup très dérangeante. Une angoisse anormale lui saisit le cœur et il eut l'envie folle de se retrouver dans un endroit confiné.

 _Tu veux te faire protéger._

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et ce fut dans un geste brute et précis qu'il fracassa le miroir devant lui avec son poing. Les morceaux de vitre s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et le sang coula de ses jointures, mais il s'en ficha et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 _Non!_

Il n'avait besoin de la protection _de personne_!

-Draco? entendit-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

On cogna à la porte, mais Draco ne répondit pas, le poing toujours enfoncé dans la vitre face à lui, le regard furieux, le souffle saccadé. Après de longues secondes, il éleva finalement son bras gauche pour le placer à côté du droit et les tourna vers lui pour y exposer ses deux marques. Il baissa ses yeux sur elles et les fixa avec haine.

Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on lui appose ces deux marques sans sa permission? Avait-il déjà clamé haut et fort qu'il voulait faire partie de ceux qui découpaient les gens ou de ceux qui écrivaient des poèmes d'amour en dansant? Non, jamais. On les avait simplement mises là, comme on brûlait des animaux pour dire de qui ils étaient la propriété.

Mais c'était peut-être vrai.

Draco ne s'appartenait pas.

Il ne s'était jamais appartenu.

Il était né et son sort avait déjà été décidé.

-Draco? reprit la voix derrière la porte en cognant à nouveau. Ça va, vieux?

Comme s'il se rendait compte pour la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain du dortoir des Serpentard, Draco se figea. Puis, en se reprenant en vitesse, il se saisit de sa baguette et lança le puissant sort de camouflage qu'il avait appris durant l'été sur les deux marques de ses bras. Il en profita également pour se jeter un sort de rafraîchissement et réparer le miroir avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte à volée et Blaise, surpris, se retrouva devant lui. Son meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Draco le dépassa en l'ignorant froidement.

On l'avait nommé préfet en chef, cette année. Il avait juste hâte que sa chambre personnelle soit terminée. Il n'aurait plus à supporter cette bande d'incapables le regarder avec curiosité. Ou avec inquiétude, comme le faisait ce Zabini.

Le blond traversa le dortoir des garçons et sortit de l'immense pièce. Il descendit lentement les marches menant dans leur salle commune aux lueurs vertes et à la beauté froide.

Les quelques élèves qui étaient présents levèrent leurs têtes à son l'arrivée, mais tout comme Blaise, le Prince des Serpentard les ignora sans une once de culpabilité.

Il se dirigeait vers la cheminée, dans l'intention de prendre son sac près de là, quand il sentit une main lui parcourir le dos.

Pansy Parkinson se posta lentement devant lui, ses doigts longeant toujours ses épaules.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu? dit-elle en se collant au blond. À cause du cours de potion qu'on a avec les Gryffondor?

La remarque lui fit amèrement penser à ce gros Slughorn qui l'ignorait et qui préférait avoir l'attention de McLaggen, Bobbin, Stephen ou…

Potter.

Potter, bien sûr.

Toujours Potter.

Tout à coup irrité, Draco ne répondit pas à Pansy et la poussa sèchement pour ramasser son cartable par terre. Mais la brune, nullement offusquée, revint à la charge et lui prit le bras en y appuyant sa poitrine.

-Je pourrais te détendre, tu sais, lui susurra-t-elle à son oreille, en passant une main baladeuse sur son torse.

Cette fois-ci, Draco la repoussa durement et son amie couina à la brusquerie.

-Va faire ta trainée ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'humeur, siffla-t-il.

Il ne se sentit pas du tout mal face au visage décomposé de la fille et sortit du dortoir sous les regards un peu craintifs de ses camarades.

oooOOOooo

.

-… j'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil, par simple curiosité, dit le professeur Slughorn en tapotant légèrement son ventre bedonnant. Quelqu'un peut-il me nommer celle-ci?

Il s'approcha d'un petit chaudron où un liquide transparent et bouillant s'agitait. Draco, assis à côté d'un Blaise qui lui en voulait, regarda le mélange d'un air impassible.

 _Du Veritaserum._

-Du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige une personne à dire la vérité quand elle la consomme.

C'était Granger qui venait de parler. L'insatiable Hermione Granger et ses réponses toutes préparées. Au début, Draco se moquait d'elle quand elle agissait ainsi, mais maintenant, à quoi bon? Il allait s'épuiser en premier, à force.

-Très bien, très bien! s'exclama le professeur de potion avec enjouement. À présent, cell-

-Du Polynectar!

L'homme enrobé n'avait même pas fini de pointer la prochaine potion –qui ressemblait vaguement à de la boue- que la réponse avait fusé. Slughorn regarda la Gryffondor, un peu décontenancé, et, semblant avoir un regain d'énergie, il s'amusa à tester les connaissances inépuisables de la fille en jouant à d'autres devinettes.

Draco regarda l'échange d'un œil morne. Il pouvait bien connaître toutes ses potions autant que la Rouge et Or, mais lui faire compétition n'aurait aucun intérêt maintenant. Il ne voyait plus les cours de Poudlard comme avant, de toute façon.

S'il savait qu'il allait mourir, à quoi bon se taper les classes? Ou, au contraire, s'il croyait avoir une chance de réussir la mission de son 'maitre', pourquoi n'était-il pas en train d'y trouver une solution là et maintenant?

L'armoire à disparaître aurait vraiment été la solution idéale. Dumbledore ne se douterait jamais qu'il chercherait à faire entrer des Mangemorts par ce meuble. Cependant, comme la chance lui souriait ces temps-ci, cette maudite armoire se devait d'être brisée.

Une armoire était à Poudlard et l'autre chez Barjow et Beurk. Montague avait dit s'y être perdu et avoir été coincé à l'intérieur pendant des jours. Selon lui, il avait été capable d'entendre les activités de Poudlard et de la boutique sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, les deux meubles étaient connectés. Mais comment réparer ces armoires? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, que ferait-il?

Draco regarda dans le vide en y songeant.

Il y aurait-il d'autres solutions s'il n'arrivait pas à réparer ces meubles? Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de compter sur les autres Mangemorts pour faire sa mission.

Soudain, Blaise, à sa gauche, se tendit. Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, Draco lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant de se rendre compte que toute la classe protestait contre quelque chose que venait d'annoncer le maître de potion. Le blond tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'homme en avant de la classe et écouta ce qu'il était en train de dire;

-...Voyons, voyons! Ça ne sera que pour quelques cours! Vous y survivrez! gronda l'homme rond en sortant un parchemin de son bureau. Vous savez, dans la vie, vous ne saurez peut-être pas toujours avec qui vous travaillerez! Ça sera un bon exercice de gestion du travail d'équipe et des imprévus!

Le Malfoy se tourna vers son ami à côté de lui:

-C'est quoi le problème? Je n'écoutais pas.

Blaise, les bras croisés, lui lança un regard noir qui n'impressionna pas du tout le blond. Au contraire, celui-ci continuait à le fixer, s'attendant à une réponse bien claire.

Le Noir poussa finalement un soupir et détourna le regard:

-Si on réussit la prochaine potion, nous avons des chances de gagner un flocon de Félix Felicis.

-Du Félix Felicis!?

Une vague d'espoir traversa le jeune aristocrate en songeant à cette potion. S'il arrivait à la gagner, peut-être que...

-Oui, mais on doit se mettre en équipe de deux. Et ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons, continua son ami.

-Il a déjà fait les équipes? répéta Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors alors! les coupa le professeur Slughorn en faisant de grands gestes. Comment allez-vous faire pour gagner cette potion magique? Ceci est simple, mes amis! C'est en réalisant le philtre de Mort Vivante, dont les instructions se trouvent à la page 10 du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Le niveau est un peu plus corsé que ce que vous faites normalement, alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous la réussissiez complètement. Mais ceux qui auront le meilleur résultat pourront se procurer le Félix! Quand je nommerai vos équipes, vous pourrez tout de suite vous regrouper et commencer.

Draco avait eu peur que la potion à réaliser soit le Félix Félicis même, car elle était très épineuse. La population sorcière entière s'en ferait chaque jour si elle était si simple à faire. Cependant, si le maître de potion ne leur demandait que de réaliser le philtre de Mort Vivante, il avait de bonnes chances de le réussir. Il avait déjà aidé Severus à en préparer en quatrième année, la potion n'était pas si difficile.

-Bien! déclara le professeur devant en lisant une feuille dans ses mains. Voici les équipes : Brown/Steven, Dowson/Finnigan, Soy/Crabbe,...

-C'est pas vrai, il a fait exprès de mélanger les deux maisons, ou quoi? chuchota un Nott ennuyé, derrière lui.

Plusieurs lui donnèrent raison en grognant et, vu leurs têtes d'enterrement, les Gryffondor venaient visiblement d'en conclure la même chose. Draco serra la mâchoire et ses yeux se posèrent sur le Trio d'Or.

Comme s'ils l'avaient senti, trois regards se retournèrent vers lui en même temps. Les quatre se jaugèrent durant de longues secondes pendant que Slughorn assignait les autres équipes.

La marque du bras droit de Draco se mit soudainement à le picoter, et sans savoir pourquoi, ses pupilles se connectèrent à celles d'Harry. La couleur de l'habit d'une forêt contre celle de la lame d'une épée.

-Draco Malfoy et...

Chaque syllabe que le professeur prononça amena une tension de plus entre les quatre élèves. Le maître de potion fit une pause, provoquant un suspense désagréable entre le Serpentard et les Gryffondor, et lâcha un "Oh-Ho" enchanté avant de s'exclamer:

-...l'intelligente Miss Granger!

Un peu surpris, Draco dévia sa vue et croisa les yeux marron de la brune à côté du Survivant.

À leur tour, ils se fixèrent sans bouger. Les élèves commencèrent à s'activer autour d'eux et le professeur Slughorn finit d'attribuer les groupes, mais le blond et la meilleure amie de sa Némésis étaient toujours en proie d'un intense combat visuel.

Finalement, Hermione se détourna lentement et les deux autres garçons avec elle lui glissèrent des mots tout bas. La fille fit une moue contrite avant de ramasser ses effets et d'aller chercher des ingrédients sur la table longue devant la classe.

C'est avec une multitude de flacons et d'objets maintenus dans un équilibre précaire entre les mains de la Gryffondor, qu'elle alla rejoindre Draco à son bureau. Le meilleur ami de celui-ci s'était vu casé avec Dean Thomas et il était parti le rejoindre en bougonnant. Hermione prit donc sa place et déposa les ingrédients à côté de leur chaudron commun.

Dès que ce fut fait, elle leva les yeux vers le Serpentard et lâcha, d'un ton sans appel:

-Je ne tolérai aucune remarque déplaisante, Malfoy.

-Je ne prends aucun ordre d'une Sang de Bourbe, répliqua froidement ce dernier.

Un éclair de colère traversa les pupilles sombres de la lionne. Son visage se fit plus dur et elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque bien sentie quand le Blond la coupa:

-Je sais faire cette potion.

L'air d'Hermione changea complètement à cette annonce pour laisser place à un étonnement non feint. Elle ferma la bouche et décida de le laisser continuer à s'expliquer.

-Donc tu vas m'écouter et je ne veux pas entendre ta stupide voix criarde, dit le prince des Serpentard.

La baguette d'Hermione fut dégainée à une vitesse qui impressionna le blond, même si celui-ci ne broncha pas. La fille pointait son arme dans un angle qui ne pouvait être vu aisément par le professeur ou leurs camarades.

« Elle aurait fait un excellent assassin », pensa Draco.

Un autre long silence passa entre eux, les deux élèves se fixant, la baguette d'Hermione toujours pointé sur le descendant Malfoy. Leurs camarades étaient déjà en train de commencer rapidement leur potion, voulant avoir des chances de remporter le prix que leur avait promis leur professeur.

-Tu as déjà fait cette potion? demanda finalement Hermione.

Elle semblait étrangement intéressée par la question et beaucoup moins fâchée qu'auparavant. Le blond ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent à s'observer. À travers ce regard, un commun accord passa entre eux, et sans se consulter, ils commencèrent la potion.

Étonnement, leurs gestes furent fluides et ne s'entremêlèrent pas. Lorsque l'un coupait un ingrédient, l'autre remuait ou en ajoutait un autre à la potion sans avoir besoin de le faire savoir à son coéquipier. Draco ne chercha même pas à vérifier ce que la fille faisait, et ce fut pareil pour Hermione. Elle observait les instructions et taillait, écrasait ou saupoudrait quand il fallait, tandis que le Serpentard, se remémorant vaguement des étapes à suivre, s'afférait à ses affaires de façon tout aussi efficace. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris de voir leur potion échapper des voluptés bleutées, comme le livre l'indiquait, bien avant les autres, malgré le fait qu'ils aient débuté plus tard.

Rendu à une étape supérieure, Draco était en train d'écraser les fèves avec une lame d'argent au lieu de les découper, quand il se souvint de quelque chose. Sa coéquipière saupoudrait délicatement de la poudre de sarrasin et il versa lui-même le jus des fèves dans la potion, avant de dire:

-Ne suis pas complètement le livre pour remuer. Tourne une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre à chaque fois que tu feras 7 tours dans le sens contraire.

La Gryffondor, la main en l'air, fronça les sourcils au conseil du blond et jeta un coup d'oeil à leur parfaite potion qui venait tout juste de prendre une teinte lilas comme les instructions l'indiquaient.

-Fais-le, lui intima le Serpentard.

-Mais dans le livre, ils disent dans le sens contraire uniquement, répliqua sa coéquipière en vérifiant les étapes de leur manuel de référence.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit avoir déjà fait cette potion? s'irrita le Serpentard. Ferme-la et écoute-moi.

La fille hésita une seconde avant de repartir à la charge:

-Mais dans le livre-

-Putain que t'es insupportable, siffla son coéquipier. C'est Severus Snape lui-même qui me l'a apprise. Satisfaite?

Bouche-bée, l'air de méfiance qu'elle arborait disparut du visage de la Gryffondor. Bien qu'elle soit loin de le porter dans son coeur, l'évocation du nom de leur ancien professeur de potion sembla la rassurer. Elle hocha la tête et prit la louche dans ses mains.

Comme le blond lui avait dit, elle fit sept tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et serra les dents quand elle se résigna à effectuer le suivant dans l'autre sens.

À sa grande surprise, la potion devint rose pâle comme le voulait son cher livre.

-Et le temps est écoulé! s'écria le professeur Slughorn devant. Déposez vos baguettes.

Les mains derrière le dos, le professeur vaqua à travers les bureaux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil attentif à diverses potions en hochant parfois la tête ou en lançant d'autres fois des regards désolés.

Quand il arriva aux places plus hautes, il fronçant le nez en observant le mélange de Goyle et Dewel, et posa enfin les yeux sur celui d'Hermione et Draco. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage:

-Ho-Ho! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Mais quel parfait résultat vois-je ici! C'est merveilleux! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, miss Granger! Et monsieur Malfoy, vos compétences ne sont sûrement pas à négliger non plus!

Hermione rougit légèrement sous les éloges et se tourna vers son coéquipier, pendant que le professeur de potion continuait à observer les potions des autres. Une lueur de satisfaction brilla dans les yeux de la Rouge et Or et, peut-être sans le vouloir, elle fit un minuscule sourire en coin au blond avant de se retourner vers le reste de la classe.

On leur lançait des regards envieux et la Gryffondor et le Serpentard ne cachèrent pas le fait qu'ils étaient assez fiers de leur performance.

-Mais voyons, voyons! s'écria soudainement le maitre de potion, un peu loin vers le bas. Aurais-je sous-estimé les compétences de cette étonnante classe! Voici un deuxième mélange parfait, ma foi! M. Potter, je vois que vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère!

Surpris, Hermione et Draco braquèrent leurs yeux sur leurs concurrents dans un même mouvement.

Harry Potter, aux côtés de sa coéquipière Millicent Bulstrode, se tenait devant un chaudron à la même allure qu'eux.

Draco savait que Millicent n'était pas très bonne, mais qu'elle n'était pas non plus mauvaise en potion. Par contre, le blond avait toujours cru que le Survivant arrivait à passer le cours uniquement à cause de l'aide de sa propre coéquipière.

Comment avait-il fait pour réussir la potion? Même des actions hasardeuses n'auraient pas pu donner un résultat aussi parfait.

-Oh la la, me voilà bien embêté! dit tout haut le professeur Slughorn, de très bonne humeur pourtant. Je n'ai que deux flacons de Félix Félicis, c'est bien dommage. Alors, dites-moi, pour départir ces deux bonnes équipes, quel est l'ingrédient encore plus efficace que des feuilles de Tetradus pour donner à cette potion une onctuosité quasi transparente?

 _Des fragments de quartz._

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent, et en même temps, ils levèrent la main pour répondre à la question.

-Est-ce ceci monsieur? entendirent-ils Harry prononcer.

Le Survivant, à leur grande frustration, avait tendu sa main droite et ouvert sa paume devant le professeur. Des petites pierres rosées étaient posées au creux de celle-ci. Puis, d'une audace qui irrita au plus haut point le blond, le Gryffondor ajouta le Quartz dans sa potion et la tourna légèrement. Elle devint d'un rose translucide et épaisse.

Il avait terminé le philtre de Mort Vivante.

Slughorn éclata de rire devant le cran du brun. Il tapa une fois des mains et, tout joyeux, il annonça :

-Effectivement! Les fragments de Quartz ont des priorités plus efficaces que les feuilles de Tedradus pour rendre une potion épaisse et translucide. J'avais apporté une petite quantité, suffisante que pour une seule potion, ne croyant jamais que vous arriveriez à ce stade et devineriez les effets positifs de ces pierres, mais je me suis visiblement trompé! Bravo Mr. Potter, Miss Bulstrode, vous méritez bien ces fioles de Félix Félicis.

Slughorn donna les fioles aux deux élèves. Milicient Bulstrode rangea son prix sans plus d'intérêt que cela, et Harry admira le sien un instant, avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

Hermione poussa un soupir énervé et Draco serra les poings en observant Slughorn continuer à parler au Survivant d'un air fasciné.

Potter.

Potter, bien sûr.

Toujours Potter.

La marque de son bras droit lui fit soudainement mal. Irrité, le Serpentard essaya de l'ignorer, mais comme d'habitude, le tatouage n'en fit qu'à sa tête et augmenta sa douleur. Draco ferma les yeux en poussant un faible juron, et de sa main gauche, il agrippa l'avant de son bras droit en appuyant fortement sur la marque camouflée par une peau lisse.

Et il ne remarqua pas qu'au-devant de la classe, de son bras gauche, Harry Potter fit exactement le même geste que lui.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Qui pensait qu'Harry allait faire équipe avec Draco? lol XD Voyons, je n'allais pas faire ce cliché, quand même!**

 **À plus! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Vraiment désolée, ça fait affreusement longtemps! :S J'ai eu une fin de session assez difficile et je suis, en ce moment, en vacances dans un endroit où il n'y a pas trop d'internet….pour 2 mois…**

 **MAIS je vais finir cette fiction, même si ça me prend 4 ans, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **(Jetez un coup d'œil aux autres chapitres si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, cette histoire est assez complexe, quand même…)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **Fawkesthephoenix8!**_

* * *

 **oooOOOooo**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _ **.**_

 _ **21 Septembre 1996**_

Le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé l'avait aidé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Pendant les cours suivants, Harry continua à utiliser le manuel griffonné, au grand agacement d'Hermione et, à sa plus grande joie, à celui de son coéquipier Malfoy. L'équipe d'Harry et celle de sa meilleure amie se retrouvaient presque toujours avec les mêmes résultats, ce qui avait en quelque sorte créé une compétition perpétuelle entre eux. Le Héros National se demandait d'ailleurs comment le duo d'Hermione et Malfoy arrivait à avoir des potions presque aussi parfaites que celle de sa propre équipe sans les instructions de ce fameux prince. Ce dernier avait-il laissé des notes dans plusieurs livres?

-C'est peut-être Dumbledore? murmura Harry en fixant vaguement l'âtre de la cheminée de leur salle commune.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui d'un air morne:

-Ou c'est peut-être quelqu'un que tu ne connais _pas_!

Harry savait que la fille en avait plus qu'assez qu'il parle de son _Livre avancé de préparation de potion_ et de son ancien propriétaire.

Il haussa les épaules:

-N'empêche, il me donne de bonnes notes.

-Qui ne sont pas les résultats de tes propres efforts, claqua son amie, agacée.

-Écoute Hermione, dit Harry, irrité à son tour. Tu choisis de suivre les instructions d'un manuel, je choisis d'en suivre d'autres, ce n'est pas de la triche! Puis d'ailleurs, tu ne lis pas non plus les écrits de Libatius Borage à la lettre puisque tu obtiens toujours les mêmes résultats que moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu me reproches quelque chose.

Hermione se renfrogna, voyant que son ami avait en partie raison, mais bougonna tout de même :

-Mais moi au moins, je sais de _qui_ me viennent ces modifications. Si ça se trouve, ton prince est dangereux, contrairement à Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ron, qui essayait discrètement de copier le devoir d'Hermione pendant que personne ne le regardait, releva la tête à la mention du nom du Prince des Serpentard. Il disait toujours que le simple fait d'entendre parler du blond lui donnait de l'urticaire.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour l'endurer, dit Ron. Cette sale fouine profite juste de toi pour avoir des Optimals.

-De quoi parles-tu? répliqua sèchement Hermione en se retournant vers lui. Malfoy est très bon en potion. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui me donne ces astuces, car il a appris avec Snape lui-même.

Ron lui lança un regard complètement dégoûté:

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu défendes Malfoy.

-Malfoy est toujours aussi odieux! se justifia Hermione en rosissant légèrement. Mais il s'avère être un bon coéquipier!

Harry la regarda étrangement, également un peu étonné. Contrairement à quoi il s'était attendu, son amie ne se plaignait pas du tout du Prince des Serpentard lors des cours de potions.

-Puis, quand ses amis ne sont pas autour...enfin, il n'est pas si cruel que ça. Très méchant, mais pas si... commença Hermione.

Ron ne la laissa pas finir, car il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna d'eux en secouant la tête. Hermione le suivit du regard, puis, vexée, elle se saisit de son parchemin, où elle avait commencé sa dissertation sur _les principes de dématérialisation,_ et la poursuivit d'un air coincé.

Harry n'ajouta pas un mot, ne sachant pas s'il se sentait trahi ou non. Il ne comprenait pas comment la Gryffondor pouvait songer à prendre le parti de l'homme qui n'avait cessé de la traiter de "Sang de Bourbe " et de se moquer d'elle depuis leur première année. Tous les Serpentard étaient odieux, c'était un fait.

Enfin, presque tous les Serpentard étaient odieux.

Harry soupira en prenant un parchemin vide pour tenter de commencer le même devoir qu'Hermione.

Le Survivant ne savait pas comment catégoriser Millicent Bulstrode. La fille imposante avait certes paru ennuyée quand elle avait découvert qu'elle serait avec lui en équipe en cours de potion, mais elle semblait être ennuyée par tout dans la vie. Elle n'était pas gentille avec lui… et elle n'était pas méchante non plus. Elle se contentait de venir en classe et de s'asseoir à côté de lui sans un mot. Puis, quand il était temps d'effectuer une potion, elle suivait les instructions avec pur désintéressement.

Lorsqu'ils avaient gagné le Félix Félicis, la Serpentard s'était contentée de lever légèrement un sourcil, sans même un sourire. La bouche close, elle avait ensuite pris la fiole avant de tout bonnement la ranger dans sa poche et de recroiser les bras.

Cette maison donnait décidément des maux de tête au Survivant.

Revenant à la réalité en se secouant légèrement, Harry inscrit le titre _Les principes de dématérialisation_ sur le parchemin devant lui et figea quand il eut terminé.

La dématérialisation?

Ils avaient vraiment appris ça en cours?

Le brun tenta, tout comme Ron, de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le devoir d'Hermione qui faisait déjà un bon 50cm de pages. Il hésita et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander un peu d'aide :

-Heu...Herm-

-J'espère que tu as commencé ton devoir de DCFM. Il prend pratiquement trois heures à faire, le coupa sèchement Hermione.

À cet horrible rappel, Harry se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à son dortoir pour aller se chercher une multitude de parchemins et commencer, effectivement, ce satané travail qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Serait-ce du gaspillage d'utiliser du Félix Felicis pour faire un simple devoir et éviter qu'un certain professeur Snape le trucide?

-N'y pense même pas! entendit-il Hermione lui lancer derrière son dos, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.

Harry sourit, amusé, et monta les escaliers.

Bon, apparemment oui.

oooOOOooo

.

Le lundi suivant, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un homme aux airs sombres qui accueillit Harry lorsqu'il entra en cours de DCFM. Une femme aux longs cheveux roux et au corps élancé était postée devant le bureau et affichait une mine aussi sévère que leur professeur de métamorphose.

-Le professeur Snape sera absent pour quelque temps. Je me nomme Clarisse Lane et je le remplacerai aujourd'hui, dit-elle quand les élèves furent en classe.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis remarqua que Malfoy n'était pas non plus parmi les Serpentard.

Snape absent, Malfoy absent. Harry sourit; ça allait décidément être un merveilleux cours.

\- Bien, commençons, dit la rousse quand la montre indiqua 13 heures 30 pile. Les sortilèges informulés font parties de plusieurs de vos cours, cette année. Vous verrez que maitriser ceux-ci s'avérera très utile au cours de votre vie de sorcier. Que ce soit pour un métier de Médicomage, lorsque vous voudrez guérir un homme sans le réveiller, ou pour un métier d'Auror, lorsque vous voudrez attaquer un ennemi sans être repéré.

Harry regarda la remplaçante avec attention. Il détestait le professeur habituel, mais le cours lui-même était très utile et intéressant.

Les tables avaient été mises de côté et les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient assis sur des chaises tout autour de la classe. À plusieurs endroits sur le plancher, on pouvait y voir de larges cercles rouges et verts éparpillés. Le professeur Lane s'avança au milieu de la pièce et éleva sa baguette. Des étincelles bleues en sortirent, et tout à coup, la salle de classe s'agrandit pour devenir trois fois plus grande qu'une minute auparavant. Les élèves sursautèrent au changement, mais le professeur Lane n'attendit pas qu'ils se remettent de leur étonnement pour ordonner un vigoureux:

-Debout!

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, tous les élèves se levèrent immédiatement et fixèrent la rousse avec appréhension. Elle pointa les cercles sur le sol et poursuivit:

-La semaine dernière, on vous a appris certaines formules et le professeur Snape m'a demandé d'évaluer vos aptitudes quant à cela.

Les élèves commencèrent à protester à cette évaluation surprise, mais un regard de la Rousse les fit taire bien vite:

-Vous vous placerez tous dans un cercle face à un adversaire. Les cercles rouges seront les "attaquants" et les cercles verts les "défenseurs". Jeune homme, approchez s'il vous plait.

Le Survivant fut un peu déboussolé quand le professeur le regarda et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il cligna des yeux, se doutant que la rousse lui parlait réellement, mais il la rejoignit aussitôt qu'il vit poindre une lueur d'impatience dans ses yeux.

\- Vous vous appelez? demanda professeur Lane quand il fut à sa hauteur.

-Heu, Harry...Potter.

Le Gryffondor craignit un peu sa réaction, mais la femme hocha sèchement la tête, n'en ayant décidément rien à faire de sa renommée:

-Bien, avec M. Potter, je vous montrerai comment se déroulera le test. Mettez-vous en équipe de deux. M. Potter, dans le cercle rouge, s'il vous plait.

Les élèves firent des équipes et se placèrent au milieu des cercles rouges et verts dans une petite confusion. Quand ils furent tous casés, le professeur se retourna vers Harry et se para:

-Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, les cercles rouges attaquent et les cercles verts se défendent. J'évaluerai votre performance selon votre vitesse, vos réflexes, votre capacité à détecter des ouvertures et la puissance de vos sorts. Potter, attaquez.

Harry, un peu mal à l'aise qu'on le prenne encore comme exemple (Snape prenait toujours un malin plaisir à l'humilier ainsi), cria un puissant « _Expelliarmus!_ » qui fonça tout droit vers la rousse.

Avec à peine un geste, celle-ci créa un bouclier qui stoppa le sort aisément et se redressa.

- _Informulé_ , M. Potter. C'est le but de cette évaluation. Décidément, le professeur Snape avait raison, vous n'apprenez pas très vite, claqua la femme.

-Oh...désolé, dit Harry pendant que plusieurs riaient de lui.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Le bruit de grincement attira l'attention de la plupart des élèves et ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce pour apercevoir Draco Malfoy et son habituel masque de glace.

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui, pas du tout gêné par son retard, ni impressionné par la taille de la classe qui était anormalement grande. Il s'approcha simplement, la démarche lente et élégante, comme si l'attention qu'il venait de créer par son entrée était naturelle.

Harry croyait qu'il allait enfin passer le premier bon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, mais avec la petite humiliation qu'il venait d'avoir et la récente venue de la Fouine, ça n'allait décidément pas être le cas.

-La raison de votre retard? demanda le professeur Lane au blond. Monsieur…

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard présomptueux, se demandant sûrement qui était cette inconnue qui osait lui demander des comptes ainsi. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque désobligeante comme Harry s'y attendait, et il répondit plutôt de sa voix traînante :

-« Malfoy ». Les préfets en chef avaient rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall. La réunion a été un peu plus longue que prévu.

L'air hautain du Serpentard, de même que le nom du Survivant, ne fit ni chaud ni froid au professeur de Défense. Elle sortit simplement de son cercle vert et le pointa à l'intention d'Harry.

-Potter, allez dans le cercle vert. Jeune homme, mettez-vous en équipe avec lui et allez dans le cercle rouge. Comme je l'expliquais à toute la classe, j'évaluerai vos connaissances en sortilèges informulés des semaines précédentes. Le rouge attaque, et le vert défend. Vous échangerez par la suite.

Harry et Malfoy ne s'étaient pas du tout attendus à être jumelés. Ils restèrent sur place, tellement ils en étaient surpris.

-Qu'attendez-vous? claqua le professeur Lane en ne les voyant pas bouger.

Le blond se reprit et s'avança vers Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Il se positionna devant lui pendant que le professeur de potion donnait d'autres instructions. Le Survivant n'écouta cependant pas cette dernière. Et selon lui, il devait en être de même pour son ennemi.

C'était une occasion rêvée de faire la peau de l'autre. Avec permission, en plus. En y songeant, les deux garçons serrèrent les poings.

-Bien...! s'écria le professeur Lane.

On serra la baguette. La tension monta.

-...Commencez!

Ça se passa trop vite.

À la connaissance d'Harry, Malfoy n'avait jamais été très bon en duel. Lui qui se vantait de ses performances en cours, il se taisait quand il était question de DCFM. La rapidité de ses mouvements et la puissance de ses sorts n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais elles n'étaient pas exceptionnelles non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Harry, en tout cas.

Enfin, c'était ce que le Gryffondor croyait.

Mais quand le Serpentard attaqua, le Survivant ne vit pas le coup venir.

À peine le début du test fut lancé qu'Harry se sentit soudainement frappé par une vague de magie rouge. Il écarquilla des yeux et il n'eut même pas le temps de crier de surprise qu'il se retrouva par terre sur le dos, incapable de bouger le moindre de ses muscles. Son ennemi venait de l'avoir pitoyablement avec un impeccable _Petrificus Totalus_ informulé. À une vitesse qui pouvait sûrement concurrencer celle d'un réel Auror, Harry devait l'avouer.

Celui-ci détesta immédiatement cette sensation familière d'être sans défense et si vulnérable. S'il devait choisir, il préférait largement être blessé. Au moins, même avec un bras en moins, il était toujours libre de ses mouvements et pouvait _faire_ quelque chose.

Mais là, couché sur le dos, le corps immobile et le regard fixé de force au plafond, Harry pouvait décidément affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable qu'être autant à la merci de son ennemi. Ennemi qu'il vit approcher lentement dans son champ de vision.

Sa Némésis se contenta de le regarder attentivement en premier lieu, sans un mot. Harry pouvait entendre les autres élèves continuer à s'exercer autour d'eux et même quelques-uns crier des formules sans le faire exprès. Mais il pouvait également sentir la présence de certains de leurs camarades proches chuchoter entre eux. La rapide défaite du Héros semblait avoir attiré l'attention.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut finalement sur les lèvres du blond, après un moment. Il remonta ses manches et eut l'air plutôt fier de l'allure d'Harry devant lui.

-Ça te rappelle quelque chose, ceci? susurra le Serpentard, les yeux brillants de méchanceté.

Puis, ramenant Harry à de très mauvais souvenirs, il sentit sa tête basculer violemment et son nez se craquer quand Malfoy, encore une fois, lui asséna un vigoureux coup de pied au visage.

Incapable de faire un mouvement, Harry resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, le sang coulant de son nez allant se perdre le long de son menton. C'était la deuxième fois. Devant tout le monde, cette fois-ci. Harry en aurait presque pleuré de honte et de rage.

Malfoy se mit à rire, en choeur avec quelques Serpentard présents. Les Gryffondor, témoins, observèrent la scène, la bouche ouverte. Puis, l'air menaçant, la plupart s'approchèrent des Serpentard, prêts à se battre avec ceux qui se moquaient du Héros National. Mais le professeur Lane ne leur en donna pas le temps.

-M. MALFOY! cria la rousse en s'approcha d'Harry et de Malfoy, furieuse.

Ce dernier se calma et regarda la femme sans la moindre once de remords.

-Professeur? dit-il « innocemment ».

Le professeur Lane délivra Harry du sort de paralysie d'un coup de baguette et se tourna vers le blond, très en colère :

-Je n'accepterai pas ce genre de comportement en classe! 30 points en moins pour Serpentard!

-Vous m'avez dit de l'attaquer, il fallait préciser comment, sourit le Serpent.

Ses camarades et lui n'avaient pas du tout l'air dérangé par ces points perdus, vu qu'ils ricanaient toujours. Seulement 30 points en moins? La punition était même trop gentille. Harry, la haine menaçant de lui faire exploser le cœur, se releva avec l'aide d'Hermione et Ron qui fusillaient les Serpentard du regard.

-Que je ne vous reprenne plus à ceci, siffla l'enseignante. M. Potter, vous allez bien?

Harry hocha la tête pendant qu'Hermione lui lançait un sort soulageant la douleur de son nez et effaçant le sang de son visage. Le Survivant avait les yeux rivés sur son ennemi, une lueur presque démente dans le regard, tellement il voulait lui faire la peau.

-Parfait, dit la femme rousse. Vous n'avez qu'à à échanger avec-

-Non, la coupa Harry. Je reste avec lui.

Le professeur Lane hésita, mais n'insista pas plus que cela. Elle se retourna vers les autres élèves et dit sèchement :

-Retournez à vos places et échangez de cercle.

Harry et Draco se fixèrent et échangèrent lentement de place, sans se lâcher une seule fois du regard. Quand ils furent à leur position, ils levèrent la baguette vers l'autre et attendirent le signal que le professeur de potion ne tarda pas à donner:

-Attaquez!

Une énorme vague de magie se répandit en Harry au même moment et une puissance qui le surprit lui-même électrisa ses doigts. Il pensa simplement à tout « dégager » sans formule précise et pointa sa baguette vers le blond.

Une large onde bleutée sortit de la baguette du Survivant et se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers son ennemi. Ébahi par la quantité de puissance du Gryffondor, Malfoy oublia de parer et se laissa frapper avec force par l'attaque. Il fut propulsé à travers la classe et atterrit douloureusement contre un mur du fond, sa tête et son dos cognant affreusement contre la brique.

Cette fois-ci, la classe entière resta estomaquée.

-M…M. POTTER! hurla le professeur, hors d'elle.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Malfoy non plus d'ailleurs.

En fait, ils ne l'écoutèrent plus à partir de ce moment-là.

Le Serpentard, par terre, se leva lentement, le regard intensément fixé sur Harry qui le soutenait avec la même force. Puis, leurs alentours semblèrent disparaitre. Ils ne se préoccupèrent plus des cris de l'enseignante, des élèves qui regardaient la scène d'un air effrayé ou des conséquences qui allaient pleuvoir sur leur tête à la suite de leurs agissements.

Des vagues de magie argentées se formèrent autour de la main droite de Draco, aux émanations sombres et peu rassurantes. Le professeur Lane cria quelque chose en voyant cette magie qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais le Serpentard fit la sourde oreille. À la place, il propulsa cette drôle d'énergie destructrice vers son adversaire.

Plusieurs élèves hoquetèrent de surprise quand ils remarquèrent que le blond n'avait pas eu recours à sa baguette pour attaquer Harry, mais bien à sa propre main. Le Survivant n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorciers pouvant accomplir de tels exploits et il ne savait pas d'où venait la magie intérieure de Malfoy. Alors, il aurait normalement dû être aussi étonné que ses camarades de classe. Il aurait dû. Mais il ne le fut pas. Car au moment même où Malfoy dégagea son étrange énergie, le corps du Survivant sembla y répondre immédiatement.

La même puissance qu'Harry avait ressentie en jetant son sort plus tôt se remit à couler à travers ses membres. Tout comme Malfoy, le Héros eut l'étrange sensation qu'il n'aurait pas nécessairement besoin de sa baguette pour se défendre contre l'attaque de son ennemi. Et aussi fou que cela puisse être, Harry se fia à ce drôle d'instinct et éleva ses mains.

À sa grande stupéfaction, un bouclier d'énergie compact apparut devant ses mains, à sa simple volonté. Et le sort que lança Malfoy se percuta si violemment contre la défense d'Harry, qu'il entendit certains élèves crier de peur et reculer de quelques pas.

Sa Némésis se figea, aussi étonnée que le Gryffondor. Harry ne savait pas non plus comment il avait fait, mais vu la puissance du sort de Malfoy, il était bien content que son nouveau pouvoir se soit manifesté juste à temps.

Le blond devant lui ne mit pas de temps à se remettre de sa surprise. L'air légèrement choqué qu'arborait son visage fit place à une mine profondément agacée, et il leva encore une fois sa main droite, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Harry leva également une main et sa baguette avec l'autre – ne sachant plus trop lequel il était préférable d'utiliser- et Malfoy n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini de se préparer avant de charger encore.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une boule orageuse noire chargée d'électricité de taille moyenne que le blond envoya à toute vitesse vers le Héros du monde sorcier. Même si la taille n'était pas aussi imposante que le sort que Malfoy avait jeté avant, cette étrange boule noire dégageait une aura sinistre qui recommandait à Harry de ne pas se faire toucher par elle, à aucun prix.

Probablement par pur orgueil et fierté, le brun choisit de ne pas de se créer un deuxième bouclier. Il avait toujours préféré être dans le cœur du danger pour tenter de l'éliminer plutôt que de se cacher de lui. Alors, lorsqu'il sentit cette même puissance lui picoter les doigts, il décida de lancer un sort afin de contrer celui de son ennemi. Mais l'effet ne fut pas du tout comme ce qu'il avait imaginé.

La collision entre leurs deux sorts fut tellement violente qu'elle créa des bourrasques de vent ravageuses dans toute la classe. Des objets de toutes sortes virevoltèrent à travers la pièce et les cris des élèves se firent plus forts pour les sommer d'arrêter. Harry et Malfoy n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de se plier à cette dernière requête. Et les deux élevèrent encore leurs mains devant eux, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre l'autre sans être contrecarré.

-ÇA SUFFIT! entendirent-ils le professeur Lane crier en arrière-plan.

Harry ne porta pas plus attention au cri de la rousse que Malfoy face à lui, et il sentit cette même énergie se former au creux de sa main. Il allait essayer un sort contenant quelque chose de destructeur. Du feu peut-être ou du…

-J'AI DIT « ÇA SUFFIT! », hurla à nouveau la remplaçante de Snape.

Un éclair rouge percuta le Héros et, pour la deuxième fois cette journée-là, Harry fut paralysé de ses membres par un sortilège de pétrification. Cette fois-ci, sa tête avait cependant été épargnée et il était en mesure de pouvoir bouger le cou. Le blond devant lui eut droit au même sort et ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers la personne qui osait interrompre leur combat. Professeur Lane apparut au milieu d'eux et leur lança un regard si noir qu'Harry en aurait frissonné s'il en avait été capable :

-60 points en moins à Gryffondor, et un ajout de 30 retirés pour Serpentard également, siffla le professeur, hors d'elle. Et retenue pour les deux pour la semaine, dès demain 20 heures 30! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait?! Vous auriez pu blesser un élève!

Surpris, les deux garçons regardèrent leurs dégâts; plusieurs tables étaient retournées, des livres et des papiers étaient sens dessus-dessous, d'énormes traces enfonçaient les murs, et surtout, les élèves, à moitié cachés derrière le premier meuble à portée, les observaient telles deux bêtes de foire.

Un silence pesant envahit la classe et quand Harry tourna la tête, il rencontra les orbes gris de son ennemi qui le fixait avec une haine froide. Au contact visuel, la marque du bras gauche d'Harry se mit à l'enflammer et il grimaça légèrement sous la douleur, ne pouvant même pas bouger un muscle pour l'apaiser.

Alors qu'il songeait à supplier l'enseignante de les délivrer, un éclair blanc s'abattit sur lui et une seconde plus tard, il put retrouver sa mobilité.

-Sortez, ordonna sèchement le professeur Lane. Et allez faire un tour chez le directeur.

Les deux élèves ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, leurs regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Puis, d'un même geste, sous l'oeil noir du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers la sortie

Ils eurent « Optimal » à leur test, ce cours-là.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette histoire de Marque?**

 **Les Veelas ont des « tatoos » lorsqu'ils trouvent leur Partenaire. Les Virs (les « protecteurs ») l'ont sur leur bras gauche et les Säns (les « pensées ») l'ont sur leur bras droit :)**

 **On se retrouve dans quelques jours, j'espère!**

 **À plus**

 **Rab**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Merci pour les reviews** _ **AdelheiRei, toundra95, himechu95670, Deponia, Guest**_ **(oui je vais continuer « Aux ordres du Sommet », ne t'inquiète pas!) et** _ **Marie**_ **. Ça fait plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma Bêta fawkesthephoenix8**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **.**

 _ **22 septembre 1996**_

 _Harry caressait doucement une peau tendre et délicieusement crémeuse. Ses doigts parcoururent le corps nu qu'il avait dans ses bras, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son propriétaire._

 _Le Survivant sourit._

 _Sa main continua à longer le dos du corps assis sur lui et finit par atterrir dans des cheveux doux et soyeux. L'Autre s'approcha de lui, pour coller son corps au sien, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou._

 _Harry en profita pour plonger son nez dans les cheveux de l'Autre et respirer son parfum._

 _Il sentait bon._

 _Il sentait toujours bon._

 _Une odeur de menthe et de tilleul._

 _Le désir d'Harry monta. Ses caresses se furent plus entreprenantes._

 _L'Autre gémit faiblement sous ses attaques et commença à bouger ses hanches sur lui, en demandant plus à présent._

 _Harry se plia à cette demande, et doucement, il allongea le corps de l'Autre sur le lit derrière eux. Le Gryffondor leva ensuite les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de cette personne qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Le flou se dissipa petit à petit et..._

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la sueur au front.

Il reprit sa respiration et soupira, agacé, quand il vit son petit ami entre ses jambes, en garde-à-vous sous les draps.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et faire disparaître cette stupide érection.

Il savait qu'à son âge, il était tout à fait normal de penser à des choses un peu plus osées, mais il n'aurait jamais cru le faire à cette fréquence. Il n'aurait jamais cru être autant obsédé par le sexe durant la nuit, alors que le jour, il n'essayait même pas de regarder la poitrine des filles.

Ouais, eh bien, en voilà une chose qui posait problème.

Harry faisait ce genre de rêve depuis cet été. Il ne s'en était pas souvenu la première fois que c'était arrivé, mais après deux-trois nuits, il avait vu un énorme problème dans ces fameux rêves: l' _Autre_ était un homme.

Le Gryffondor n'était pas stupide, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais même à travers les images floues, il pouvait quand même sentir ses doigts sur le corps de l'inconnu et en déduire que c'était bel et bien un homme.

Harry en était encore aujourd'hui troublé. Il aimait les femmes. Oui, il aimait les femmes. Mais _ce_ corps revenait toujours, jamais une autre femme, jamais un autre homme.

Le Survivant savait que chez les sorciers, les couples du même sexe n'étaient pas aussi discriminés que dans le monde Moldu. C'était très rare, mais on ne les regardait pas avec dégoût. C'était simplement très rare, point-barre. Un peu comme il n'était pas commun d'avoir les yeux roses chez les sorciers. On ne voyait pas ça souvent, mais on ne lançait des tomates à ces personnes. C'était exactement la même chose avec les couples homosexuels.

Cependant, ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'Harry n'était pas attiré par la gent masculine. Le corps d'une femme nue le réchauffait. Le corps d'un homme nu le faisait presque grimacer.

Enfin… _normalement_. Car ce corps, dans ce rêve...

Harry sentit tout à coup un réchauffement au niveau du bas de son ventre. Il s'irrita à la réaction de son propre corps à la pensée de son rêve érotique et se rappela de justesse qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la chambre. Les autres dormaient toujours et il était inutile de les réveiller pour qu'ils se rendent que le 'Héros National' bandait à côté d'eux. Il n'imaginait même pas les moqueries.

Le Gryffondor se recoucha mollement, en appuyant sur son sexe pour essayer de le calmer, et ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond en réfléchissant profondément.

Cette odeur… cette odeur lui disait foncièrement quelque chose. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait chercher là où il l'avait déjà senti, il l'oubliait dans la matinée.

Le temps passa, le soleil se leva et par chance, son excitation se calma. Peu à peu, les autres émergèrent de leurs rêves. Dean, comme d'habitude, ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il parut un peu étonné de voir que le Survivant se soit réveillé avant lui, mais ne s'y attarda pas et le salua avant de se lever pour partir à la salle de bain.

-Yo, grogna Ron quand il se leva enfin une demi-heure plus tard.

Le roux regarda son ami qui avait toujours les pupilles rivées sur le plafond et demanda:

-C'est quoi cette tronche? T'as pas dormi ou quoi?

Harry soupira en fermant un instant les yeux.

-Oui, mais disons que je me suis réveillé tôt à cause d'un... mauvais rêve, bougonna-t-il. J'irai me coucher tôt ce soir.

À cette réponse, Ron le regarda bizarrement:

-Tu n'as pas une retenue ce soir?

Harry écarquilla ses yeux en se rappelant que oui, en effet, il avait une retenue ce soir. Il l'avait complètement oublié.

Putain quelle merde.

Ron ricana un peu à son air et, accablé, Harry enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en poussant un cri défaitiste qui réveilla les derniers dormeurs du dortoir.

oooOOOooo

Ça ne s'était que passé la veille, mais dès le lendemain, absolument toute l'école était au courant de sa confrontation avec Malfoy en cours de DCFM.

Harry tenta de se faire petit, lui qui n'appréciait déjà pas être fixé tous les jours de sa vie à cause de la cicatrice qu'il avait au front. Là, c'était encore pire.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas osé lui poser de question quand il était revenu du bureau du directeur qui avait sermonné Malfoy et lui pendant des heures sur l'importance de la tolérance et l'unité. Beaucoup trop en rogne, le Héros n'avait écouté qu'à moitié le baratin de Dumbledore et ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas voulu empirer son humeur en exigeant des explications à son retour. Mais là, au milieu de la Grande Salle en cette matinée, Harry devina que la brune et le roux voudraient être un peu plus éclairés sur le sujet.

-Alors, tu nous expliques? demanda simplement Ron en se prenant un muffin aux myrtilles pendant qu'Hermione approuvait d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux;

-Quoi exactement?

-Tout! s'écria le roux. Comme cette explosion de pouvoirs que tu as eus en classe.

-Harry, rares sont les sorciers qui arrivent à faire de la magie sans baguette, dit Hermione d'un air grave. Même Dumbledore, je suis sûre, ne le fait pas avec autant de facilité. Ça demande énormément d'entraînements et de nombreuses années avant de pouvoir accomplir de simples sorts.

-Certains y arrivent, car ils ont un don particulier, continua Ron. Un peu comme Cole, un troisième de Poufsouffle, ou les jumeaux Denferd de Serdaigle. Mais c'est normalement héréditaire et on le découvre dès le très jeune âge. Alors que toi, comme ça, tu crées des sorts de bombes du jour au lendemain!

Harry fixa ses amis et ne sut comment leur répondre.

Depuis qu'il avait… cette foutue marque sur le bras, il avait l'impression que plein de choses s'étaient modifiées en lui, dont sa magie. Il avait toujours eu une puissance relativement élevée, mais les manifestations d'hier n'avaient rien à voir.

Il sentait parfois des vagues de magie massives lui parcourir l'échine sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Juste comme ça, de temps en temps. Il avait trouvé ça bizarre, mais tout comme la marque sur son bras gauche, il n'en avait pas informé ses amis.

Puis, d'autres "symptômes" étranges étaient apparus. Il avait souvent l'impression que quelqu'un était censé être à ses côtés, mais manquait à l'appel. Et au hasard, il allait être pris d'un fort sentiment d'anxiété et de panique. Ou alors, sa marque allait commencer à le brûler, sans aucune raison. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais ces moments étaient souvent d'une grande intensité. Puis, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ses fameux rêves érotiques étaient également arrivés durant la même période.

Ron et Hermione le fixaient toujours, attendant une réponse.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en les regardant. Ils se connaissaient depuis 6 ans et les trois se disaient tout habituellement. Un tatouage sortit de nulle part, de nouveaux pouvoirs monstrueux, des sentiments d'anxiété… Le Survivant aurait dû informer ses amis de ses secrets depuis longtemps. Surtout que tous ces signes criaient que sa vie était peut-être en danger. Au début, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, mais maintenant, il avait une tout autre raison de leur cacher la vérité.

La semaine dernière, prenant son courage à deux mains, le Survivant avait songé à montrer à Hermione le dessin qu'il avait sur le bras. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que sa Marque lui avait faite atrocement mal. Même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Harry était resté perplexe, se demandant si ce n'était qu'un hasard. Et lorsqu'il avait retenté l'expérience avec Ron et que la Marque s'était à nouveau enflammée, le Survivant en avait déduit que ce n'était pas de simples coïncidences. Le tatouage sur son bras semblait le prévenir que partager son secret était une mauvaise idée, pour l'instant. Harry avait décidé de ne pas ignorer l'avertissement de la Marque tant qu'il n'avait pas plus d'informations.

Mais mentir à ses amis lui faisait quand même mal.

-Écoutez, j'ai toujours su que je n'avais pas tout le temps besoin de ma baguette pour lancer un sort, mais je n'avais jamais osé jusqu'à présent, inventa à moitié le Survivant. Hier, j'étais tellement furax que c'est sorti tout seul. Mais je ne pense pas être en mesure de bien maîtriser ces pulsions. Ça vient, ça part. Comme en ce moment, si je devais jeter un sort de lévitation, j'ai l'impression que je devrais avoir recours à ma baguette.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard appuyé en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-C'est vrai que tu nous avais raconté l'histoire de la fois où tu étais parti au Zoo avec ton cousin. La vitre de la cage du serpent avait disparu par ta faute, dit lentement Ron.

-Je croyais qu'il arrivait souvent qu'un enfant manifeste ses pouvoirs de cette façon, s'étonna Harry.

-Oui bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs normalement comme ça qu'on découvre qu'un enfant est un sorcier, l'informa Hermione. Mais ce ne sont pas des puissances que l'on peut contrôler. Les pouvoirs d'un sorcier sont normalement canalisés à travers une baguette. C'est pour ça que la première chose qu'on nous demande à notre entrée à Poudlard est d'en acheter une. Nos baguettes seraient inutiles si on pouvait contrôler nos forces avec nos corps.

Harry regarda les deux autres et déglutit difficilement. Était-ce vraiment à cause de la marque qu'il avait sur le bras gauche que ses pouvoirs agissaient ainsi maintenant? Était-elle si mauvaise si elle lui donnait plus de forces? Bon sang, il était sûr qu'Hermione reconnaîtrait vite le dessin sur sa peau et trouverait la réponse en moins de deux. S'il pouvait au moins…

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées - et Harry commençait sérieusement à croire que c'était effectivement le cas -, sa marque se remit à le brûler furieusement et le Gryffondor dut se retenir de gémir en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Par chance, Ron et Hermione ne semblèrent pas remarquer sa souffrance et la brune finit par pousser un soupir :

-Eh bien, je connais un certain professeur qui aurait une raison de plus pour t'avoir dans son fameux club. Malfoy aussi d'ailleurs. Lui aussi a bizarrement eu cette même puissance que toi hier. Mais bon, pour Malfoy, c'est un peu plus normal...

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils pendant que la douleur de son bras diminuait. Oui c'était vrai, Malfoy aussi avait réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette. Le blond avait même été le premier à réussir cet exploit. Mais pourquoi serait-ce plus normal pour lui?

Harry s'apprêtait à poser la question à la brune, mais au nom de leur ennemi, Ron braqua un regard meurtrier sur Hermione:

-Alors, Hermione, toujours aussi gentil, ton cher Malfoy!?

La fille rosit un peu et se défendit tout de suite.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était gentil! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai dit qu'il était un bon coéquipier!

-Et il sera la raison de plus pour laquelle je n'assisterai pas aux soirées de Slughorn, éluda le Survivant, espérant couper court à la dispute qui pointait son nez entre ses amis.

Ron se renfrogna en croisant les bras, mais les yeux de Hermione brillèrent à ce que venait de dire le brun:

-Oh Harry! S'il te plait, accompagne-moi! J'en ai plus qu'assez de m'y rendre toute seule! Tu verras, les soirées ne sont pas si mal!

-Il y a pourtant Ginny, non? hésita Harry.

-Elle trouve toujours un moyen ingénieux de se défiler, mais je n'ai personnellement aucune excuse à donner au professeur! Je t'en prie, viens avec moi! Allons-y ensemble!

Tout à coup, Ron se leva de la table, visiblement en colère. Il attrapa son sac d'un geste sec et balança:

-Vu que je n'ai aucune soirée à me rendre, je suppose que je peux me retirer de cette discussion, n'est-ce pas, Hermione?

La fille le regarda, abasourdie, et Ron ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Hermione afficha une moue contrariée et baissa les yeux sur la table, son humeur tout à coup bien noire.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roux se mettait autant en colère contre leur amie, ces temps-ci. Il avait des sautes d'humeurs inexpliquées et s'en prenait souvent à la brune. Le Héros savait qu'il était en partie jaloux de toute l'attention que le professeur Slughorn leur portait, mais il ne se fâchait pas autant contre Harry.

À moins que ce ne soit…

Harry se claqua mentalement le front.

Bon sang… si c'était à cause de _ça_ , Ron agissait vraiment stupidement.

Harry leva les yeux vers la Gryffondor dans l'intention de lui dire des paroles réconfortantes quand il remarqua que la fille avait le regard rivé sur son avant-bras gauche bandé. Le Survivant eut immédiatement le réflexe de redescendre son bras en dessous de la table en espérant que son amie ne lui poserait pas de question, mais en vain:

-Harry, qu'as-tu réellement sur ce bras? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te l'ai dit, non? Ce n'est qu'une blessure, répliqua Harry en se sentant mal de lui mentir encore.

-Mais Mme Pomfresh aurait dû pouvoir guérir ceci en moins de deux. Quelle est donc cette blessure?

-Ce… n'est rien, je te promets.

Voyant le ton hésitant de son ami et le mensonge clair derrière celui-ci, Hermione se pencha au-dessus de la table et chuchota:

-Écoute Harry… Je m'inquiète un peu, donc dis, tu ne te…

Elle hésita, un air peiné sur le visage, et poursuivit en baissant davantage la voix:

-Tu… ne te mutiles pas, n'est-ce pas?

Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf ça. Il détesta tout de suite cet air de pitié et d'inquiétude que montra la brune. Ils avaient toujours été plusieurs à essayer de voir chez le Héros National des signes suicidaires ou autres, mais Harry aurait cru qu'Hermione le connaissait plus que ça. Irrité, tout comme Ron, il se leva de table en prenant son sac:

-Oh mais bien sûr, car le pauvre Héros troublé, l'orphelin, le martyr qu'est Harry Potter ne peut trouver aucun autre moyen que ça pour pouvoir supporter la charge de sauver l'humanité! cracha Harry.

Choquée, Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de piquer un fard et de balbutier:

-Non… Je…

-C'est bon, la coupa Harry en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Puis, laissant son amie pantoise, il s'éloigna en ignorant les regards interrogatifs que les autres lui lancèrent.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Installé dans son bureau, Severus Snape regarda son filleul assis devant lui d'un oeil torve; il s'absentait une seule journée et le blond manquait de tuer le Héros du monde sorcier. Pas que Severus aurait été peiné de cet aboutissement, au contraire, mais disons qu'ils avaient encore besoin de Potter pour sauver la planète.

-Vous auriez pu faire votre guéguerre un peu plus discrètement, soupira l'ancien maitre de potion. Te voilà collé, maintenant.

Le blond haussa les épaules et fusilla le bureau face à lui du regard, semblant vouloir mitrailler une tout autre personne.

-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là hier? demanda finalement Draco, voulant apparemment changer de sujet avant de démolir l'innocent meuble devant lui.

-Je suis allé voir quelqu'un.

Draco fonça les sourcils et appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise:

-Le Lord?

-Non, répondit Severus.

Ce dernier vit passer un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance dans les yeux du Serpentard, à sa réponse. Son filleul réfléchit deux secondes avant de demander, d'un air pratiquement contrarié :

-Ton gosse, c'est ça?

-Non plus, soupira le maître des potions.

Severus serait bien allé bien visiter son fils, mais les démarches étaient bien trop longues et compliquées pour un si court laps de temps. Puis, il savait qu'on s'occupait bien de lui là où il était.

Un air sombre passa sur le visage de l'ancien maître de potion.

La guerre approchait et le temps du professeur était compté. Déjà qu'il ne le voyait pas souvent, il était effectivement mieux de passer plus de temps avec Joshua avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quand Severus reporta son attention sur Draco, ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, s'attendant probablement à ce que son parrain lui dise "oui" d'emblée quand il lui avait posé la question sur son fils.

-Tu n'es pas allé voir ton gamin? Sa mère alors? demanda encore Draco.

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est. Cette femme doit te tenir en laisse si elle t'oblige à te destituer de tes fonctions en pleine semaine.

Severus ricana faiblement en observant les papiers disposés sur sa table, sans les voir.

Lui, être tenu en laisse? Ça serait plutôt le contraire…

Lorsque le professeur leva les yeux vers son filleul, celui-ci le regardait, étonné par la mine que venait d'afficher son parrain. Ce dernier se reprit en toussotant un peu et expliqua:

-J'ai besoin de la voir de façon assez régulière et vu que l'on s'était manqués cette fin de semaine, j'ai dû me résoudre sauter un cours. Lane était comment?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco en décidant de ne pas faire de commentaires sur le comportement de son parrain. Je n'ai pas pu assister au reste du cours, vu que j'essayais de défoncer le crâne de Potter. Elle nous a envoyé direct chez le directeur.

-C'est elle qui vous a imposé la retenue avec Hagrid?

-Non, l'autre vieux. Mais c'est bien elle qui a décidé de nous coller une _semaine_ de retenue pour deux petits sorts.

-Les sorts n'étaient pas petits, si je me fie à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Draco haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, sur son poignet gauche. Il poussa un soupir agacé à l'idée d'aller à une retenue aussi tard et bougonna un « Je dois y aller ». Il s'apprêtait à se lever et à partir quand Severus interrompit son geste:

-Attends… Draco.

Le garçon se re-positionna sur sa chaise et tourna ses orbes gris vers lui. Severus hésita un instant, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Puis, il décida d'y aller sans faire de détour:

-Je sais que le Lord t'a confié une mission. Si tu m'en fais part, je pourrais t'aider.

Une personne normale prenait souvent le blond pour quelqu'un de froid, cynique et sans émotion. Et c'était exactement ce que Draco voulait que l'on croit de lui; il prenait bien soin de n'afficher qu'un air neutre à la plupart des situations qu'il rencontrait. Il y avait cependant des privilégiés qui avaient la chance de voir tomber le masque du Prince des Serpentard en leur présence. Severus Snape en faisait partie.

Celui-ci avait espéré qu'avec la confiance que Draco lui accordait, il pourrait aider son filleul dans sa mission impossible. Mais visiblement, l'ancien maître de potions s'était trompé.

Quand Draco enregistra ce que son parrain dit, son regard se fit plus dur et le masque glacé qu'il n'affichait que très rarement avec le professeur se remit en place.

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, dit-il sèchement.

-Draco, essaya encore son parrain. Fais-moi confiance, je peux t'ai-

-NON!

Au même moment, une aura menaçante et puissante sortit du corps du blond et le professeur de DCFM écarquilla des yeux devant ces émanations magiques. Il avait effectivement entendu la rumeur que Draco avait utilisé de la magie sans baguette contre Potter hier, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que...

Ses doutes furent horriblement confirmés quand son filleul grimaça soudainement de douleur et agrippa l'avant de son bras droit.

Les mains du Serpentard commencèrent à trembler et il se leva lentement.

-Je pense que je vais y aller, annonça-t-il faiblement.

Brusquement, Severus se leva à son tour et empoigna le bras de Draco d'un geste sec :

-Ça, je ne crois pas, claqua le professeur en pointant sa baguette sur le bras du blond. _Ostende te tenebras._

Son filleul fut tellement surpris par la formule qu'employa le professeur qu'il en oublia de retirer son bras. Et à la grande horreur de Draco, un dessin noir, fait de courbes et de points agencés, apparut peu à peu à l'intérieur de son bras droit. Il se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de son parrain et cacha sa Marque d'Appartenance par réflexe:

-Depuis quand l'as-tu? demanda froidement Severus.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de tes affaires! siffla le Blond.

-Mais ça, ça n'a rien avoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas!?

Draco s'apprêtait probablement à lui lancer une remarque acide, mais il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son bras marqué. Severus le vit fermer un instant les yeux pendant qu'il maudissait ses origines tout bas.

-Tu as mal, pas vrai? murmura l'ancien maître des potions en faisant le tour de son bureau pour s'approcher davantage de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu as mal justement parce que tu ne devrais pas supporter cela tout seul, dit précipitamment Severus en lui saisissant une épaule. Ta Marque d'Appartenance est sur ton bras droit, ta nature Veela veut donc se faire protég-

-LA FERME! s'énerva immédiatement Draco en repoussant sèchement la main posée sur lui.

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard, leurs mâchoires contractées.

Il était vrai que Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé Draco Malfoy, le fort et froid Draco Malfoy, en tant que Sän dans un couple de Veela, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Déjà que Draco avait un niveau magique naturellement supérieur à la moyenne, son union avec son âme soeur ferait d'eux un couple aux pouvoirs surdimensionnés.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas du tout penser de cette manière.

-Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne, continua ce dernier en fixant son parrain avec une conviction sombre. _Personne._

-La Marque d'Appartenance que tu as sur ton bras _droit_ me dit le contraire, répliqua le professeur de défense.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en saurais, _toi_ , de toute façon!?

Severus le regarda intensément.

Puis, d'un geste sec, il releva la manche de son bras droit et pointa sa baguette dessus de son autre main. Draco écarquilla des yeux quand il vit ce qui apparut dessus.

Car peu à peu, sur la peau de son parrain, se dessina une marque noire en forme d'arabesques et de courbes de tous genres.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai exactement la même Marque que toi, dit calmement Severus.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **...**

 ***Sifflote***

 **À plus! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooo !**

 **Désolée, ça fait encore très longtemps. Je suis juste vraiment…** _ **vraiment**_ **occupée** _ **.**_

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! :D**

* * *

 **Merci à ma Bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 _ **22 septembre 1996, au soir**_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était que 19h53. Il avait un peu de temps avant sa retenue.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, il longea un couloir du quatrième étage en ne croisant que quelques élèves ici et là, qui revenaient d'un dîner tardif.

Contrairement à ces mêmes élèves qui vagabondaient dans le château en ce moment, presque tous les sixièmes années étaient en train de travailler sur une dissertation à remettre, un livre à lire ou un sort à maîtriser. Enfin, presque tous en excluant Harry, bien sûr, car il avait une stupide retenue.

Le Survivant arriva enfin à sa destination et ouvrit l'une des doubles portes de la Grande Bibliothèque de Poudlard avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Mme Pince, derrière son comptoir, leva les yeux vers lui et lâcha un petit "mpf" hautain, comme si sa décision d'enfin exploiter les méandres de la bibliothèque aurait dû être prise depuis longtemps. Mais Harry ne venait pas étudier. Il cherchait quelqu'un.

Ignorant la bibliothécaire, il traversa le hall et alla se perdre entre les rangées de livres dans l'espoir d'y découvrir la personne qu'il cherchait, assise quelque part.

Il la trouva sur une table, près d'une petite fenêtre. Ne le remarquant pas, elle se gratta le crâne à l'aide de son crayon et marmonna des paroles inaudibles en observant le devoir devant elle.

Harry s'approcha silencieusement. Il resta un instant debout sans rien dire, se disant que l'autre personne allait peut-être se rendre compte de sa présence par elle-même, mais voyant que cette dernière était trop concentrée sur son parchemin, il ouvrit la bouche:

-Hermione.

La fille sursauta dangereusement et se tourna vers lui, les yeux effarés. Mais quand elle le reconnut, son visage se ferma.

-Oui, demanda-t-elle sèchement en retournant à son devoir avec une désinvolture feinte.

Harry soupira et alla tirer la chaise devant elle pour s'y asseoir.

-Hermione… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi, dit-il sincèrement en la fixant.

Le Survivant ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il était loin d'avoir le meilleur des caractères, mais il se savait normalement plus patient.

Cependant, lorsqu'Hermione avait suggéré qu'il se mutilait peut-être, il avait eu une image de lui-même en train d'entailler la marque de son bras gauche, et cette pensée l'avait vraiment mise en colère. Il avait eu l'impression qu'en insultant la marque, on insultait… un concept ou un lien important. Alors Harry l'avait mal pris, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais quelque temps plus tard, il s'était senti bien stupide de s'être énervé contre la brune alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées ou deviner ses impressions.

À ses excuses, le crayon d'Hermione se figea et elle leva les yeux vers lui, la mine un peu plus adoucie.

-Je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-elle en re-baissant les yeux.

Harry prit gentiment ses mains posées sur la table entre les siennes et la regarda.

-Je sais, Hermione, dit-il. Et je suis stupide pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte sur le coup. C'est pour ça que je viens m'excuser.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et dévia ses yeux sur le bras gauche d'Harry. Elle poussa un soupir las et demanda:

-Tu vas me dire quelle est cette blessure maintenant?

Harry souffla à son tour par le nez et accota son dos contre le dossier en bois de sa chaise:

-Sois rassurée, je ne me mutile pas du tout. L'idée de me couper les veines me donne des frissons. C'est simplement une… blessure que je me suis faite durant les vacances.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas la faire guérir? s'inquiéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au début, j'ai pensé trouver un moyen de la faire disparaître, mais ces temps-ci... Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai plus du tout envie.

-Comme… pour te prouver quelque chose?

Harry hésita et hocha finalement la tête. C'était plus simple de répondre ça pour le moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à se prouver, il savait juste que cette marque était… importante?

Purée, lui-même n'en savait rien.

La fille devant lui ne sembla cependant pas tout à fait rassurée par sa réponse:

-Mais d'où vient-elle?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'avoue. Mais elle n'est pas dangereuse, je te le promets! rajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant Hermione commencer à paniquer.

-Tu ne sais pas!

-Hermione, fais-moi confiance. Elle n'est pas dangereuse en soi, je suis certain.

La Gryffondor se tut, mais conserva un air sceptique. Harry soupira, ne voyant pas comment lui faire mieux comprendre la situation, ne la comprenant pas totalement de son côté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit une moue en observant l'heure qui avançait définitivement trop rapidement vers sa retenue commune avec Malfoy.

-Bon, j'y vais, déclara Harry en se levant. Pour l'instant, ce qui est le plus dangereux, c'est cette retenue avec Malfoy qui risque, si on se fie à hier, de bel et bien me tuer.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ricana franchement:

-Reviens vivant, et vite, tu n'as pas fini ton devoir de métamorphose.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire; j'ai bien envie d'y rester, finalement, bougonna le Survivant.

Et Hermione, ignorant le « Shhh! » outragé de la bibliothécaire, éclata de rire.

oooOOOooo

.

Quand Harry arriva à la cabane d'Hagrid, le blond n'était pas là.

Le Demi-Géant était assis devant son jardin, en train de nourrir une bête inconnue, avec une substance verte et gluante tout aussi inconnue. Il leva la tête quand Harry s'approcha et lui offrit un large sourire:

-Ah, te voilà enfin!

Le Garde-Chasse se releva et lança la substance gluante en l'air. Harry fit un énorme saut quand la bête inconnue, qui ressemblait étrangement à un mélange de chauve-souris et de grenouille, fit brusquement un bond de deux mètres et alla engloutir son repas d'un seul coup de dent.

Harry se détourna de la vue en maudissant intérieurement les créatures bizarres du Demi-Géant, et il manqua de hurler en sursautant vigoureusement une deuxième fois, remarquant la présence derrière lui.

Draco Malfoy venait apparemment d'arriver, l'air sombre, les yeux rivés sur le sol, semblant pensif et préoccupé. Il ne se moqua pas froidement du saut d'Harry, comme celui-ci s'y était attendu, et il ne fit pas non plus de commentaires sur la bête bizarre du professeur de Créatures Magiques qui s'approcha de lui.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux sur la créature et fronça les sourcils d'un air absent, ne semblant pas voir la bête devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Hagrid claqua une fois des mains que le blond parut sortir de sa bulle.

-Bien! Malfoy est arrivé, nous allons donc commencer tout de suite.

Il alla au pied de sa cabane et se saisit d'un grand sac en plastique noir ainsi que d'un long bâton de bois courbé au bout. Le demi-géant passa le sac par-dessus son épaule et donna trois coups secs sur le sol avec le long bâton en bois. Hagrid le souleva ensuite pour le diriger vers les deux garçons :

-Accrochez-vous.

Harry s'approcha et tendit la main, mais le blond à côté de lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce en fixant de manière suspecte le bâton :

-Un Transfert? Où allons-nous? demanda le Vert et Argent.

Harry arrêta son geste en plein milieu et leva des yeux interrogatifs vers le Demi-Géant. Celui-ci émit un rire bourru et s'écria :

-Je t'aurais bien donné des points pour avoir deviné la nature de cet objet, si bien entendu, ceci n'avait pas été une retenue! Nous allons faire un tour dans la forêt et faire une petite commission pour le professeur Slughorn.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard ne furent même pas horrifiés par cette réponse. En même temps, ils se contentèrent de lancer un regard las au Garde-Chasse, un grand sentiment de déjà vu pointant son nez.

Les dernières fois qu'Harry était allé dans la forêt interdite, il avait manqué de justesse d'être étranglé par la demi-tête de Voldemort, bouffé par des araignées géantes affamées et transpercé par des flèches de centaures en colère. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait ces bois et les magnifiques créatures qu'ils renfermaient, mais disons qu'il pouvait bien s'en passer.

-Voyons! Ne faites pas ces têtes-là! rassura Hagrid en chassant leur regard d'un revers de main. Cet endroit est tout à fait sécuritaire.

-C'est également ce que vous nous avez dit en première année, avant que l'on voit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faire un cocktail de licorne, souleva la voix traînante de Draco.

-Eh… Eh bien, répondit Hagrid, un peu mal à l'aise. Je dois avouer que notre destination n'est pas _complètement_ dépourvue de dangers, mais elle est sujet d'une entente de paix depuis des années. Puis, vos pouvoirs ne sont plus les mêmes qu'en première année. Vous pourrez vous protéger, cette fois-ci.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner ou utiliser de Portoloin à partir de Poudlard, fit remarquer Harry.

-C'est vrai, mais ceci n'est pas un Portoloin, mais bien un Transfert. Un canal de transport magique entre deux groupes ayant fait une entente. Le château utilise les ressources du groupe que nous allons visiter depuis des lustres en échange de quelques potions que nous leur concoctons. J'y vais de façon régulière pour aller cueillir des ingrédients, mais vu que je suis occupé ces temps-ci et que je ne suis pas passé par là-bas depuis longtemps, les commandes sont grandes. D'où la raison de votre retenue, vous allez m'aider à ramasser tout ça.

Harry était en train de se demander si ça valait vraiment la peine de commencer cette énorme tâche à 20h30 du soir, mais Hagrid l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il souleva à nouveau le bâton devant Harry et Draco et leur intima :

-Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, si nous voulons revenir avant minuit! Touchez-le.

Résolu, Harry empoigna le Transfert qu'Hagrid brandissait devant eux de sa main gauche. Le bois était rêche et un peu agréable au touché.

Bon, si l'Élue se fiait à son taux de survie des années précédentes dans les profondeurs de la forêt, il avait de bonnes chances de s'en tirer vivant encore une fois.

Puis, il avait un devoir de métamorphose à terminer. Ou plutôt, commencer.

Le Survivant se tourna vers le Serpentard, resté derrière. Les yeux plissés et les bras croisés, ce dernier regardait toujours le bâton d'un air méfiant, ne voulant pas trop s'en approcher.

-On n'a pas toute la soirée, Malfoy. Fais ta trouillarde à d'autres, lança Harry, irrité.

Sa Némésis tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, et un éclair de colère beaucoup moins calme que son geste traversa ses pupilles. Le blond ne répondit rien, mais l'aura noire et menaçante qui commença à peser tout autour d'eux communiqua parfaitement son humeur.

-Allons-allons, vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre alors que vous n'avez même pas commencé votre première soirée de retenue! fit remarquer Hagrid, quand même un peu mal à l'aise par la puissance anormale que laissait échapper le corps de Draco. À moins que vous ne vouliez une autre semaine de plus, je vous recommande de rester tranquille et de saisir, M. Malfoy, ce bâton.

La menace d'une seconde semaine de retenue sembla calmer le Serpentard. L'air se fit moins lourd et l'héritier Malfoy se décida enfin d'avancer vers eux, sans oublier de lorgner dédaigneusement le Survivant en premier lieu.

De sa main droite, Draco se saisit du Transfert à la gauche d'Harry et ne broncha pas d'un pouce à la texture désagréable que rencontra la paume de sa main.

Et les deux garçons ne s'attendirent pas du tout à ce qui suivit.

La marque d'Harry se mit à bruler férocement, arrachant une plainte de souffrance à son propriétaire. La douleur se répandit à une vitesse fulgurante le long de son bras, lui paralysant les doigts, lui tailladant la tête. Il prit à peine conscience de la légère sensation de décollage et du changement de ses alentours quand leur environnement se modifia.

Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'ils se trouvaient à leur destination, tremblant, Harry lâcha immédiatement le Transfert et tomba par terre en gémissant, son bras douloureux serré contre lui.

Sa Marque lui avait toujours fait mal de temps en temps, mais jamais de cette façon. Là, il avait juste envie de couper son bras et de le recoller, peut-être, après, quand la douleur serait partie.

Difficilement, Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard bizarrement horrifié de son ennemi à sa gauche. Légèrement accroupi, ce dernier tenait également étroitement l'avant de son bras droit, comme pour y apaiser un sentiment quelconque d'inconfort.

Quand leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent, le blond recula d'un pas, les yeux ouverts en grand, l'air toujours épouvanté, et il dit d'une voix blanche :

-Non… Non, c'est… c'est impossible…

-Harry! Malfoy! Que vous arrive-t-il? s'écria tout à coup la voix du Garde-Chasse de Poudlard.

D'un même mouvement, les deux élèves braquèrent leurs yeux vers lui. Hagrid s'était un peu approché et était penché sur eux, une mine soucieuse sur le visage :

-Le Transfert vous a-t-il fait mal?

-Non, rassura Harry en sentant peu à peu la douleur de son bras diminuer. Nous avons juste eu… un méchant choc électrique.

À cette réponse, le blond le regarda comme s'il était le pire des ahuris. Harry se traita aussi d'idiot pour avoir donné ce genre d'excuse bidon, mais à son grand étonnement, un soulagement véritable détendit les épaules du Garde-Chasse.

-Vous m'avez fait l'une de ces peurs! dit-il, une main au cœur. Enfin, c'est normal ce genre de choc la première fois, évidemment! Mais bon, ne tardons pas, sinon, on ne reviendra pas tôt!

Harry hocha difficilement la tête et se leva. Le Serpentard, à côté de lui, n'avait plus l'air épouvanté qu'il arborait tout à l'heure, mais sa mâchoire était maintenant crispée et ses épaules tendues, indiquant au Gryffondor que quelque chose clochait.

-Regardez, c'est à droite, pointa du doigt Hagrid.

Harry et le garçon à ses côtés suivirent la direction qu'Hagrid leur montrait et tombèrent sur un habitat que l'Élu n'aurait décidément pas catégorisé dans les sept merveilles du monde.

Une multitude de toiles noires et déchirées, se rapprochant de la texture d'un cuir, s'entremêlaient entre les arbres pour former des toits et des tapis. Prenant l'air d'un lieu moisi, une drôle de mousse - tantôt bleue, tantôt jaunâtre- faisait office de décoration en étant répandue sur les tissus et les arbres à côté. Le mélange d'odeurs de soufre et de vêtements mouillés laissés trop longtemps confinés n'arrangeait en rien l'aspect douteux de l'endroit.

-Quelles créatures peuvent bien vivre ici? demanda Draco avec dégoût.

-Des goules, mon cher, des goules, répondit Hagrid en posant le sac noir qu'il avait sur l'épaule et le Transfert sur le sol.

-Ces bestioles moches?

Hagrid fit une grimace, semblant vouloir le réprimander pour cette appellation, avant de changer d'avis en voyant que l'élève n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort :

-Il est vrai qu'elles n'ont pas le physique...le plus avantageux qui soit, c'est d'ailleurs probablement pour ça qu'elles détestent tant les créatures de beauté, comme les…

Un cri l'interrompit.

Un cri long et aigu, leur faisant dresser les poils de leurs cheveux tellement il était déplaisant à entendre.

Une créature apparut, grande et hideuse. Elle se tenait accrochée à un arbre à l'aide de ses pieds fourchus et de ses ongles acérés. Sa peau était grisâtre et prenait une allure translucide par endroits, lui dévoilant une ossature étrange et déformée. De longs cheveux noirs et entremêlés poussaient sur certains endroits de son crâne et avaient décidé de ne pas le faire à d'autres. Ses énormes yeux globuleux étaient rouge carmin et lorsque la créature ouvrit la bouche, Harry y vit des dents longues et pointues ne semblant jamais avoir connu l'existence d'une brosse à dents.

-Comment oses-tu, Hagrid! cracha-t-elle en se déplaçant lentement vers eux en sautant d'un arbre à l'autre.

D'autres, de ce que Harry avait deviné être des goules, vinrent les rejoindre, chacune perchée sur un arbre différent. Elles fixaient les trois sorciers avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût.

-Que se passe-t-il, Stree? demanda Hagrid, sincèrement confus. N'a-t-on pas averti que nous viendrions en soirée faire une cueillette?

D'un bond, la Stree en question s'envola dans les airs et atterrit devant eux.

-Amener des ennemis sur notre territoire, siffla hargneusement la goule en se redressant légèrement. Quel culot!

Le Garde-Chasse lui lança un regard bizarre, puis il jeta un coup d'œil perdu à Harry et Draco.

-Mais ce ne sont que des élèves, voyons! s'écria Hagrid en se retournant vers la créature nommée Stree.

-Mensonge!

Les autres goules sifflèrent des "Mensonges, mensonges" à leur tour et s'approchèrent lentement d'eux.

-Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend! tonna Hagrid en commençant à s'énerver.

-Tu connais nos ennemis! cria Stree. Et tu oses en apporter deux! Honte à toi!

-De quoi parles-tu, Stree? s'irrita Hagrid. Harry et Malfoy ne sont pas des Veel-

Il s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement vers Draco. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il balbutia:

-La famille Black...j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une rumeur!

-Il aurait fallu vérifier ça avant, marmonna Draco plus agacé qu'autre chose.

Harry fut aussi étonné par cette information. S'il se souvenait bien de sa quatrième année, l'image des Veela qu'il avait en tête était des femmes à la beauté surnaturelle et aux gestes envoûtants. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en existait des mâles. Il était vrai que Malfoy n'était pas affreux et qu'il avait toujours possédé une certaine aura, mais l'élu n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir des origines de ces êtres.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sirius lui avait bien dit un jour que les Black avaient des liens avec ces créatures. Et Narcissa Malfoy n'était-elle pas née Black? Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur le fait que son ennemi aussi puisse avoir du sang de Veela.

Les goules, menaçantes, les entouraient maintenant. Elles montraient leurs dents et crispaient leurs griffes, comme si le désir de mettre quelque chose en lambeau les démangeait.

-Tuons-les, siffla l'une d'entre elles pendant que les autres approuvaient.

-Tuons ces satanées Veelas! hurla une autre.

Stree fixait toujours Hagrid qui s'offusquait de plus en plus par la tournure des événements.

-Allons donc! beugla-t-il.

-Hagrid, nous t'épargnerons, annonça Stree en plissant des yeux. Car tu ne savais visiblement pas la nature détestable de ces élèves, et que nous t'apprécions, Dumbledore et toi. Mais pour eux, nous n'aurons aucune pitié...

-Comme si j'allais accepter une telle chose! En plus, Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans! tonna Hagrid.

-Les Veelas ou leur Partenaire, c'est du pareil au même! siffla une goule sur leur droite.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

À quel point les goules détestaient-elles les Veelas pour vouloir s'en prendre à leurs simples camarades? Malfoy et lui n'étaient même pas amis, bien au contraire.

Il se retourna vers Hagrid et Draco qui avaient deux réactions complètement opposées.

Le Demi-Géant perdait patience en tentant de ramener les créatures en face de lui à la raison, mais Draco était devenu blanc comme neige.

Le Serpentard regardait la goule d'un œil lointain, une pure épouvante imprégnée sur le visage. Lentement, il recula d'un pas en secouant légèrement la tête dans un déni quelconque.

Sa réaction fit penser à Harry celle que le Serpentard avait eu un peu plus tôt en venant ici. Pourquoi en avoir une telle maintenant, alors qu'il ne semblait pas être plus impressionné que ça lorsque les goules les menaçaient tout à l'heure? Prenait-il soudainement conscience qu'ils étaient en danger ou ne voulait-il pas accepter ce que la goule venait de dire?

Draco répondit brusquement à sa question quand il hurla:

-VOUS DITES N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Hagrid et Harry sursautèrent au cri et les goules se mirent à s'agiter et siffler de fureur.

Le blond ignora la manifestation de colère des créatures devant lui, et contre toute attente, il braqua des yeux complètement affolés sur Harry.

-Ça ne peut pas… ça ne peut pas… dit-il en continuant à fixer le Survivant d'un air paniqué.

-Mensonge! cracha une goule.

-N'essaie pas de le cacher! vociféra une autre.

-Non, ce n'est pas… continua Draco en faisant voyager ses yeux entre les goules et, bizarrement, Harry.

-MENSONGE! MENSONGE! MENSONGE! hurlèrent plusieurs goules à tour de rôle.

-LA FERME! cria à son tour le Serpentard alors qu'une vague magique s'échappa de son corps et alla percuter des goules près deux.

Horrifiés, Harry, Hagrid et Draco regardèrent les goules vaciller ou carrément tomber sur le sol suite à la décharge magique que le blond avait lancé sans le faire exprès vers elles.

Trop choquées, un silence confus envahit la place et les goules ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Puis, d'un coup, la tension qui se forma fut aussi épaisse qu'un mur de béton et l'air sembla se charger d'électricité.

La réaction des créatures ensuite fut virulente. Elles hurlèrent en même temps de colère et leurs cris résonnèrent au milieu de la nuit et dans le cerveau d'Harry. Et sans tarder, elles chargèrent vers eux avec une puissance qui impressionna le Survivant.

Puis la suite de ses actions, Harry ne les comprit pas.

Absolument pas.

Mais quand les goules attaquèrent, son premier réflexe fut de se mettre devant Draco Malfoy.

Un violent sentiment de protection lui brûla le corps et c'est avec cette même violence qu'il créa un bouclier lumineux autour du blond quand deux goules voulurent l'attaquer sur le côté.

Les deux créatures percutèrent durement le bouclier et furent projetées contre des arbres à l'opposé. Étonné, Draco leva les yeux sur le Survivant et Harry soutint son regard. Un étrange air de satisfaction passa sur le visage du Serpentard quand il constata que le bouclier qui l'avait protégé venait d'Harry. Puis, semblant se rendre compte de son comportement, le blond se reprit aussi vite et se détourna pour lancer un sort rouge de la main qui paralysa aisément trois goules.

Alertées par les bruits du dehors, d'autres goules sortirent la tête de leur habitat fait de tissus noirs plus loin derrière. Quand elles virent le combat et les sorts qu'on lançait à leurs sœurs, elles hurlèrent et coururent immédiatement dans leur direction, dans l'intention probable de se joindre à la bataille.

-LE TRANSFERT! hurla tout à coup Hagrid à côté d'eux.

Harry tourna la tête vers le Demi-Géant. Celui-ci se projeta vers le bâton qu'il avait laissé sur le sol avant de pointer l'objet dans la direction des deux autres élèves pour qu'ils s'en saisissent le plus rapidement possible. Harry et Draco se regardèrent une seconde, et en même temps, s'élancèrent vers le professeur.

Harry, sans savoir encore une fois d'où lui venaient ces gestes protecteurs, s'assura que son ennemi était devant lui et qu'il avait bien saisi le bâton lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Hagrid, avant de s'en emparer lui-même.

Et le dernier souvenir qu'Harry eut des goules cette nuit-là, fut leurs visages déformés par la colère et leurs cris de fureur fouettant les arbres de la forêt.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Voyons, Draco, pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça? :(**

 **À part le fait que ton âme sœur soit un autre homme, un Gryffondor, ton pire ennemi et celui que ton maître veut couper en morceau, vois le bon côté des choses...:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma Bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre12**

 **.**

 _ **23 septembre 1996**_

Harry rentra à pas de souris dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Il était près de 1 heure du matin et ses camarades avaient apparemment décidé de se coucher tôt cette soirée-là.

Le Survivant s'assit lourdement sur son lit et se mit la main au visage, se sentant tout à coup extrêmement fatigué. Il avait mal à la tête et ses courbatures lui rappelaient durement qu'il n'avait pas passé la plus joyeuse des retenues.

Grâce au Transfert, Malfoy, Hagrid et lui étaient revenus de la forêt en tombant douloureusement sur le sol à côté de la cabane du garde-chasse. Ils s'étaient tous relevés en maugréant, un désagréable souvenir des goules encore frais dans leur tête. Puis, gêné par la tournure des événements que leur excursion avait prise, Hagrid avait bafouillé, bredouille, que c'était un "petit problème" qui arrivait à n'importe qui et avait eu le culot de continuer leur retenue en leur faisant nettoyer les cages des Petiponks de son jardin.

Malfoy n'avait pas prononcé un mot de la soirée après leur retour. Il avait remis son masque de glace et avait effectué ses tâches en ignorant royalement Harry. Ce dernier avait cependant pu deviner que le blond était contrarié par quelque chose, s'il se fiait aux épaules tendues de son ennemi.

En pensant à sa Némésis, le regard d'Harry se fit plus noir.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu protéger le Serpentard de la sorte quand ils étaient dans la forêt? Son corps avait agi tout seul et il devait avouer que ses pensées l'avaient approuvé à ce moment-là. Il était pourtant certain que le blond aurait pu se défendre parfaitement. Mais c'était comme si Harry avait eu… _besoin_ de le faire lui-même.

Harry secoua sa tête à cette idée saugrenue. C'était stupide. Il avait protégé Malfoy, d'accord, mais sûrement à cause de sa manie naturelle à vouloir protéger les autres. Ennemi ou pas, le Gryffondor n'aurait pas voulu qu'il meure, et il avait probablement oublié que le Serpentard avait fait des progrès depuis sa première année. Un réflexe, oui. Parce que le blond avait paniqué lorsque cette goule avait parlé.

Au fil des années passées à Poudlard, Harry avait réussi à interpréter les différents visages que Malfoy voulait neutres en face des autres. Par exemple, ses yeux brillaient un peu quand le blond était satisfait, ou bien un éclair passait à travers ses pupilles quand il était en colère. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid de la sorte, toute trace de masque effacée.

 _« Non, c'est impossible! »_ avait-il hurlé.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être impossible?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait dit la goule encore? Pas grand-chose, il lui semblait. À part que son clan détestait éperdument les Veelas et leurs amis.

Non, pas amis. « Partenaires ».

La marque qu'Harry avait sur son bras se mit à chauffer faiblement. Ce ne fut pas douloureux, simplement inconfortable. Distraitement, Harry posa sa main sur le bandage couvrant son bras, les yeux toujours fixés au sol.

Malfoy était un Veela. C'était donc pour cela qu'Hermione avait affirmé qu'il était un peu plus normal pour le blond de faire de la magie sans baguette. Avec un esprit aussi affûté que celui de sa meilleure amie, elle avait dû faire immédiatement le lien entre les Blacks et leurs origines Veelas. C'était bien dommage que la marque sur son bras interdise à Harry de lui dire la vérité. Il aurait sûrement pu avoir plusieurs réponses à ses questions, mais là, il n'avait pers…

Tout à coup, Harry sursauta quand une illumination soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Il écarquilla des yeux et se leva d'un bond.

Ses effets étaient dans un grand désordre et il faisait particulièrement noir dans le dortoir, mais Harry se dirigea directement vers le sac en toile qui trainait au pied de son lit. Il le ramassa d'une main et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de l'ouvrir à volée.

Un livre, une boule et plusieurs autres objets étaient entassés à l'intérieur. Le Survivant y plongea sa main et ressortit le Miroir à Double Sens que Sirius lui avait offert en quatrième année.

Il observa le morceau de glace un instant avant de l'enserrer. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il risquait de réveiller les autres, il sortit du dortoir précipitamment en apportant sa baguette.

Il dévala les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, sa baguette dans une main et le miroir dans l'autre, et formula en vitesse un sort d'intimité autour de la salle commune avant de s'écrier à travers le morceau de glace :

-Sirius!

Le silence lui répondit. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à la chamade.

Une seconde passa.

Deux.

Puis, finalement, il vit l'œil gris-bleu de Sirius Black apparaître dans le miroir.

-Harry? Que se passe-t-il? demanda son parrain moitié fatigué, moitié alarmé.

-Je peux te parler?

-Oui, bien sûr. Utilisons les cheminées, recommanda Sirius, plus réveillé tout à coup. Es-tu seul?

-Oui.

L'œil de Sirius disparut et Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée installée sur le mur au fond de la salle. Il s'assit par terre et fixa l'âtre intensément en attendant son parrain.

Un instant plus tard, des flammes vertes jaillirent au milieu du foyer et la tête réconfortante de son parrain apparut entre elles. Il fixa son filleul devant lui avec une certaine inquiétude et demanda :

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry parlait très souvent à son parrain. Que ce soit pour lui confier ses problèmes, lui poser des questions pour un devoir quelconque, ou simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais pas à 1 heure du matin. Il comprenait son air soucieux.

-Tu es un Veela par… extension, pas vrai? Je peux te poser des questions? demanda quand même le Survivant.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à ce genre de questions en plein milieu de la nuit. Il poussa un soupir en se frottant les yeux, comme si la fatigue le rattrapait maintenant qu'il savait que son filleul était hors danger. En se rendant compte qu'il aurait décidément pu attendre le lendemain et parler à son parrain à une heure un peu plus respectable, Harry émit un petit rire nerveux en s'excusant de l'avoir réveillé à cause de sa curiosité. Sirius chassa l'excuse de la main.

-Non, en fait, ça m'arrange un peu, dit-il en baillant. Ça m'évitera plusieurs explications pendant la discussion qu'on devra avoir pendant les vacances de Noël.

Harry fut un peu étonné par les paroles de Sirius. Son parrain n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir des « conversations d'adulte ». Il laissait normalement Molly s'en charger. Comme lorsque la mère de Ron avait rassemblé les jeunes de l'Ordre et leur avait parlé de sexe et de protection. Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle avait dû entendre quelque chose à la radio. Mais le Gryffondor n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire des galipettes alors qu'il avait un mage noir fou furieux à tuer. Cette journée avait vraiment été trop embarrassante.

-Une discussion? Que se passe-t-il? demanda Harry, suspect.

À sa grande surprise, Sirius parut tout à coup mal à l'aise, ce qui n'améliora pas l'appréhension du jeune Héros. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour inciter son parrain à lui en dire plus, mais l'animagus l'interrompit en le voyant venir :

-Hum… disons juste que j'ai certaines choses à t'avouer… répondit Sirius d'un air un peu fautif. Mais je vais essayer de t'en apprendre aujourd'hui.

Harry lui lança un autre regard douteux, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non que son parrain ait des secrets.

Le jeune garçon eut cependant sa réponse lorsqu'il loucha sur son avant-bras gauche bandé. Sirius n'était pas le seul à avoir des choses à cacher. Harry n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se plaindre.

-Ce que tu dois m'avouer a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que tu sois Veela? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Oui, enfin, en grosse partie, répondit l'ancien Maraudeur. D'ailleurs, d'où te vient ta soudaine curiosité à ce sujet?

-J'ai récolté une retenue avec Malfoy et...bref, longue histoire, mais quand on est allé dans la Forêt Interdite, des goules nous ont attaqué parce que Malfoy était un Veela.

L'animagus, dans l'âtre de la cheminée, regarda son filleul bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec des _goules_ dans la _Forêt Interdite_!? s'enquit-il.

-Demande à Hagrid… maugréa Harry.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en marmonnant un « celui-là, je vous jure ». L'homme se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux et commença ses explications :

-En effet, ce n'était pas très futé de la part d'Hagrid de ne pas avoir vérifié, car ces créatures nous détestent vraiment. Mais oui, les gènes des Veelas sont particulièrement dominants et se transmettent par le sang. Comme Narcissa est une Black, son fils est donc automatiquement Veela également.

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle les pouvoirs de Malfoy sont aussi puissants en ce moment? dit Harry en pensant à la bataille qu'il avait eu avec le Blond en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Eh bien, il est peut-être un Vir et il l'a découvert depuis peu.

-Un… Un _quoi_?

Sirius eut l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet compliqué et qui allait être long à expliquer. Il éleva sa main pour se gratter la tête et ferma un instant les yeux pour penser adéquatement:

-Bon... il faut bien que je te l'explique un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, dit-il en faisant une grimace et en rouvrant les paupières. Par où commencer… Hm, il y a deux types de catégories quand les Veela se… marient, si on veut : les Vir et les Sän.

-L'homme et la femme?

-Très souvent, mais pas nécessairement. Ce n'est pas obligé d'aller avec un sexe en particulier. Prend le plutôt comme le corps et la tête, un fort et ses soldats, un bateau et son équipage. Le Vir doit protéger la Sän et la Sän doit penser pour le Vir.

-Ce qui implique...

Siruis prit un moment avant de dire :

-Disons que ce sont… heu… des réflexes? Des tendances? Un Vir peut être très intelligent et une Sän très forte, mais ton premier instinct va selon le rôle que tu as dans le couple. Si le couple se fait attaquer, c'est le Vir qui défend et la Sän se laisse protéger. Si un traité doit se faire, c'est la Sän qui prend en charge et le Vir la laisse parler. Le Vir et la Sän ne réfléchissent pas à ce genre d'action ; l'un le fait et l'autre l'accepte naturellement. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends...

-Un peu, dit Harry, quand même assez confus. Et vos pouvoirs dans tout ça?

Sirius se passa encore une main dans le cou, le temps de rassembler ses idées. Expliquer des concepts complexes de la vie des Veela ne devait pas être très simple à 1 heure du matin quand on ne s'y était pas préparé. Harry eut presque pitié de son parrain.

-Comment dire… dit l'ex-Maraudeur, un peu indécis. Les pouvoirs d'un Vir se développent quand il trouve sa Sän. Ça peut prendre du temps aux deux élus avant de se rendre compte qu'ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre, mais ça en prend un peu moins pour leur magie.

-Il n'y a que les pouvoirs du Vir qui augmentent?

-Oui et non. _Physiquement_ c'est effectivement uniquement les pouvoirs du Vir qui changent, mais à cause de cela, la Sän est affectée automatiquement. Un Vir n'est pas toujours à côté de sa moitié pour la protéger, alors cette dernière a continuellement la possibilité de « piquer » ses pouvoirs à travers leur lien. Comme ça, même s'il n'est pas présent physiquement, en partageant ses pouvoirs à sa moitié, un Vir assure quand même sa protection puisqu'elle est techniquement toujours en mesure de les utiliser. Si un Vir est fort, sa Sän l'est donc également à cause de lui.

-Et pour la Sän?

-Les Sän peuvent arriver à développer certains liens mentaux avec leur Vir ou réussir à leur insuffler des émotions diverses pour les apaiser. Mais ce ne sont pas tous les couples qui réussissent à créer ce genre de lien.

Harry hocha la tête et prit une pause pour laisser le temps à son parrain de respirer. Il avait encore énormément de questions, mais il ne voulait pas non plus trop épuiser l'autre. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'expliquer adéquatement à son filleul ses origines. Disons simplement que tout le monde était préoccupé à faire d'autres choses depuis quelque temps.

Comme rester vivant.

-De quelle façon se développent les pouvoirs d'un Vir quand il trouve sa Sän? continua Harry lorsqu'il décida que son parrain était prêt pour un deuxième tour.

\- Ça dépend de chaque couple, répondit celui-ci. Le lien peut affecter aussi bien le physique que les effluves magiques eux-mêmes. Que la Sän soit forte ou faible, le Vir doit être en mesure de la protéger. Les changements vont donc avec.

-Et si la Sän est une ogresse?

-Le Vir est dans de beaux draps.

Les deux commencèrent par pouffer suite à cette réponse, puis ils éclatèrent vite de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Cet été, le Survivant avait de nombreuses fois partagé des moments comme celui-là avec son parrain. Harry se demandait si c'était réellement comme ça avoir un père, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'un père était probablement plus sévère que Sirius. Harry était loin de s'en plaindre cependant.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas su comment surmonter son deuil lorsqu'il avait cru que son parrain était mort, lors de la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Il s'en était voulu, atrocement, car c'était uniquement de sa faute si Bellatrix avait pointé sa baguette sur Sirius et l'avait achevé avec ce sortilège de mort au Ministère de la Magie. Plusieurs disaient à Harry que ce n'était pas lui qui avait assassiné son parrain, mais bien sa propre cousine. Cependant, pour le Survivant, il avait offert son parrain en pâture, alors ça revenait au même.

Puis, par une matinée grise cet été, juste comme ça, Sirius était apparu au seuil du 12 square Grimmauld. Harry avait cru à une hallucination due à son chagrin, mais même Molly Weasley avait hurlé, lui confirmant qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir ce fantôme.

Sirius n'avait jamais dit concrètement comment il s'en était sorti, alors qu'Harry était sûr et certain que le sortilège vert et meurtrier lui avait frappé la poitrine de plein fouet, mais son filleul s'en fichait. Tout ce qui avait compté était que son parrain était là. Il en avait pleuré de joie, avant d'être pris par la gêne. Au moins, il n'avait pas été le seul à le faire.

Il avait ensuite passé une grande partie de ses vacances avec Sirius, vu qu'il n'allait plus le voir à la rentrée. Et les rires n'avaient pas manqués à l'appel, comme en ce moment.

Après quelques secondes de plus, Harry se redressa en ramenant sa respiration à la normale. Il sourit une dernière fois, mais son expression redevint sérieuse quand il songea à quelque chose.

-Je n'y ai jamais trop pensé, mais Tonks et Bellatrix Lestrange aussi sont des Veelas, pas vrai? Mais ta cousine est mariée non?

-Oui, les deux sont des Black, alors elles ont également le même héritage. Tonks n'a pas encore trouvé son âme sœur et pour Bellatrix, c'est... compliqué, répondit Sirius en grimaçant. Pour faire court, son Vir est mort quand elle était très jeune. C'est pour cela qu'elle est comme ça aujourd'hui. Elle affirme suivre le Lord avec ferveur, et elle se croit sûrement elle-même, mais en vérité, elle en veut simplement à la vie de lui avoir retiré son âme sœur. Elle s'est mariée bien après cet évènement.

-Son Vir est mort? Mais… Qui était-ce?

-On ne sait pas, personne ne l'a jamais vu. Bellatrix non plus. Mais tu peux le ressentir quand ça arrive. C'est extrêmement rare qu'un Veela ne rencontre pas son autre moitié au courant de sa vie. Le destin fait toujours en sorte que ça arrive. Alors, quand un Vir ou une Sän meurt sans avoir rencontré son âme sœur au préalable, on croit souvent que c'est une malédiction ou une punition. Bella n'a pas supporté cette injustice.

Harry aurait pu avoir pitié de Bellatrix si celle-ci n'avait pas stupidement essayé d'assassiner son parrain. Son histoire avait beau être triste, ça ne justifiait pas complètement sa cruauté.

Le Survivant n'était cependant pas aussi satisfait du sort de Tonks. Il savait depuis quelque temps que la femme avait un faible pour Lupin, mais vu la façon dont avait parlé Sirius, le loup-garou ne semblait pas être l'âme-sœur de la Métamorphomage. C'était peut-être pour cela que Lupin était réticent à l'idée de sortir avec elle.

Bon sang, faire partie de la famille Black - ou Delacour, maintenant qu'il y songeait - semblait plus que compliqué…

En pensant à la famille de Fleur, Harry sursauta:

-Bill et Fleur!

Harry se souvenait que Ron lui avait un jour dit cet été que son frère et Fleur avaient eu quelques soucis avec leurs fiançailles, car la famille de la Française croyait que le roux n'était pas « faite pour elle ». Le Survivant avait simplement cru que cette expression était au sens figuré et que les parents prétentieux de Fleur ne considéraient pas un homme venant de la famille Weasley digne de leur fille. Jamais il n'aurait songé que ce serait carrément une histoire d'âme sœur. Harry se demandait même si Ron était au courant de la profondeur du problème du couple de son frère.

Sirius lança un regard un peu triste à son filleul en l'observant et soupira :

-On ne sait toujours pas si Bill est vraiment l'âme sœur de Fleur. Personne n'en parle, car ça a déjà créé un sacré gros drame. Molly est frustrée, Arthur est dépité, Bill et Fleur sont assez stressés. Les Weasley ont donc décidé que c'était un sujet tabou pour l'instant. C'est sûrement pour ça que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu de détails sur cette histoire.

-Mais, commença Harry horrifié par la nouvelle. Ils s'aiment non? Est-ce si grave s'ils ne sont pas âme sœur?

-Les Veelas peuvent très bien tomber amoureux d'une autre personne et vivre une vie parfaite avec elle. Mais tu dois comprendre Harry... si un jour ils rencontrent leur autre moitié, peu importe s'ils sont mariés, peu importe s'ils ont des enfants, ils partiraient avec elle sans y réfléchir. C'est plus fort que nous. Alors, la situation de Bill et Fleur n'est pas facile.

-Est-ce pour ça que Molly et Fleur ne s'entendent pas?

-Entre autres, oui. N'importe quelle mère n'apprécierait pas qu'une fille ait autant de chance de laisser son fils en plan sans un regard en arrière. Mais comme je te le disais, il est toujours possible que Bill soit l'âme sœur de Fleur, car ça peut prendre du temps avant de le savoir. Fleur mise tout là-dessus.

Le Survivant fit une pause. Il adorait Bill. Le roux était toujours jovial et gentil avec lui, alors le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste de son sort. Il en était de même pour Fleur. Elle devait se sentir mal d'avoir amené son fiancé qu'elle aimait tant dans cette histoire. Car au final, c'était bien Bill qui risquait le plus.

S'imaginer se marier avec une personne qui aurait de grandes chances de le laisser tomber du jour au lendemain si elle rencontrait sa moitié était inimaginable pour Harry. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il aurait réagi.

Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, et en le regardant, son filleul se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'osait pas la demander. Elle était pourtant simple. Alors, le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et demanda en hésitant :

-Tu… tu as déjà trouvé une Sän, toi?

Sirius sortit de ses pensées et fixa son filleul. Lorsqu'il en enregistra ce que son filleul avait demandé, un air profondément coupable se dessina sur les traits de son visage. Il soupira après un moment :

-Oui...

La réponse fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Harry. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son choc ou le fait qu'il était vraiment blessé que l'animagus lui ait caché une telle chose. Il s'était presque attendu que son parrain lui réponde « non », mais apparemment, entre les deux, c'était l'homme devant lui qui détenait le plus de secrets.

Avoir une Sän était comme avoir une femme, non? Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius ne lui ait jamais rien dit. Il mit cependant ses sentiments blessés de côté et demanda, la gorge un peu sèche :

-Comment est-elle?

-Heu...assez sombre. Désolé Harry, je ne suis pas mentalement prêt à te dévoiler un tel truc en ce moment. Tu le sauras à notre discussion de Noël.

Le cœur d'Harry se calma légèrement. Au moins, son parrain avait eu l'intention de lui dévoiler l'identité de son âme sœur. Ça faisait sentir le Survivant un peu mieux. Juste un peu.

-Elle est si affreuse que ça? dit Harry avec un petit sourire forcé.

-Ouais, eh bien, on ne choisit pas ses Partenaires, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules et en secouant la tête.

Harry figea en entendant le dernier mot qu'employa son parrain.

 _« Les Veelas ou leur Partenaire, c'est du pareil au même »_

C'était ce que cette goule avait dit non?

Et Malfoy avait paniqué à cette phrase. Harry croyait vraiment que ce n'était qu'une drôle de façon de dire « ami » ou « camarade », mais vu la manière dont l'avait dit Sirius, cela impliquait beaucoup plus de choses que ça.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi donc? répondit l'ancien maraudeur.

-Un Partenaire.

-Ah, un peu comme on dit "mari" ou "femme", les Veela disent "Partenaire". "Vir" et "Sän" se disent aussi, mais "Partenaire" est plus compris des autres espèces, qui en ont souvent un également. C'est le mot international, si on veut. Et c'est quand même un peu moins gênant que de dire "âme sœur" à tout bout de champ.

Harry pâlit.

Le regard paniqué que Malfoy lui avait lancé dans la forêt… les paroles des goules… les drôles de rêves d'Harry… ses pouvoirs qui avaient changés depuis quelque temps… et...

Et cette _marque_.

-Comment sait-on que l'on est le Partenaire d'un Veela? dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Un sorte de… tatouage apparaîtra à l'intérieur de ton avant-bras. Les Vìr l'ont sur leur côté gauche, les Sän, sur leur côté droit, répondit Sirius. Enfin, si on ne la dissimule pas.

Harry eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'arrêta de tourner et que les particules de l'air se figèrent en même temps. Sa Marque décida également de le démanger à ce moment précis, comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle.

Le Survivant déglutit difficilement et, lentement, il commença à défaire le bandage autour de son avant-bras gauche. Puis il exposa le tatouage en dessous en forme d'arabesque fait de courbes et de points de tous genres. Harry lança un regard horrifié à son parrain qui écarquilla des yeux :

-Et est-ce que… est-ce que cette marque ressemblerait à ceci?

oooOOOooo

* * *

Le jet de douche envoyait une eau brûlante qui dégoulinait précipitamment sur son dos, rougissant sa peau, mais n'arrivant pas à faire fondre la terreur obscure à l'intérieur de son corps.

Draco ferma les yeux et enfonça profondément ses ongles dans sa Marque, voulant l'arracher, voulant la gratter jusqu'au sang en espérant que la douleur, d'une certaine façon, lui ferait oublier son existence incertaine.

Le Serpentard s'accroupit en plein milieu de la douche, l'eau bouillante lui martelant toujours le corps et s'abandonna à l'immense lassitude et épouvante en train de le terrasser.

Il sentait qu'il allait craquer.

Il sentait qu'il allait défaillir.

Sa conscience était en train de s'effilocher et cette peur, cette peur immense, cette peur, cette salope, était carrément en train de gruger les derniers filaments de son esprit. Il allait bientôt devenir une loque noyée dans les méandres de son angoisse.

Potter...

Potter comme Partenaire.

En rentrant dans sa chambre personnelle la veille, il en avait presque ri tellement c'était... _ridicule_!

Bordel de merde!

Pourquoi! Pourquoi lui!?

De toutes les personnes qui existaient sur la planète, pourquoi _lui_!?

Le destin se jouait du blond, le martelant de ses présages, riant de sa faiblesse et de son désarroi. C'était tout bonnement impossible que _Potter_ soit _son_ Partenaire par hasard! Il devait être maudit ou… ou quelque chose...

Comme pour l'achever, sa Marque d'Appartenance se mit soudainement à lui bruler le bras droit. Draco, toujours assit par terre sur le carrelage, ramena ses jambes vers lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux pour tenter de se calmer.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi immobile sur le parterre de sa douche, l'eau bouillante lui coulant sur le corps, à se demander comment sa misérable vie avait réussi à être guillotinée de la sorte. Mais quand il sortit pour s'habiller et aller à sa deuxième nuit de retenue, il eut l'impression que le dernier morceau de sa raison l'avait définitivement quitté pour aller rejoindre un endroit moins noir.

oooOOOooo

* * *

-… Oh mais bien sûr, ces petites créatures sont affectueuses si on les traite bien! Même si leurs morsures peuvent s'avérer assez mortelles... expliqua Hagrid

Harry et Draco ne répondirent rien et continuèrent d'arracher les Falrènes qui s'étaient accumulés dans le jardin du garde-chasse, une ambiance plus que glauque les entourant.

-Mais c'est traitable, vous savez! s'écria Hagrid en éparpillant de la terre sur le sol nettoyé. Enfin… il faut aller à l'hôpital dans l'heure suivante, et espérer ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience comme c'est le cas 90% du temps, mais si quelqu'un nous conduit dans un délai respectable, c'est parfaitement guérissable! Les Scorpions de Mort Infinie ne sont pas si horribles!

Hagrid hocha vigoureusement la tête comme pour se convaincre lui-même et ne se soucia pas de l'absence de réponse des deux élèves en retenue qui, accroupis au sol, continuaient à arracher les mauvaises herbes magiques en silence.

-Leurs cousines, les Scorpions au Sommeil Éternel, sont également douces comme des agneaux! Elles ne piquent pas aussi fréquemment que les-

Tout à coup le garde-chasse s'arrêta. Draco leva un instant les yeux vers le demi-géant et le regarda fouiller dans sa poche et froncer les sourcils.

Hagrid sortit un objet rond que Draco reconnut comme étant une Pierre de Communication et le professeur observa celle-ci attentivement. Le demi-géant poussa ensuite un soupir et posa son sac de terre sur le sol du jardin.

-Dumbledore a besoin de me parler deux minutes, déclara Hagrid en se grattant la tête. Je reviens dans peu de temps et je veux que le jardin soit nickel à mon retour.

Harry hocha mollement la tête, Draco ne répondit pas.

Le professeur de créatures magiques se contenta de ces réponses vagues et se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers le château de Poudlard, laissant les deux élèves en retenue derrière lui.

La tension autour du Gryffondor et du Serpentard se fit de plus en plus épaisse au fur et à mesure que le garde-chasse s'éloignait. Dans un air chargé d'électricité haineuse, ils continuèrent leurs tâches sans un mot pendant de longues minutes. Seul le bruit de terre retournée et de plantes arrachées perturbait l'atmosphère tendue.

Draco crispa le poing si fort autour de sa mauvaise herbe que la plante fut réduite en bouillie.

Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas éviter son _cher_ Partenaire.

Son _âme-soeur_!

Son _Vir_!

Le blond émit un faible rire désabusé à cette dernière pensée.

Dominé par Potter _._

C'était une bonne blague.

Une _PUTAIN_ de bonne _blague_!

-Les Veelas ont des Partenaires, n'est-ce pas? entendit-il tout à coup.

Draco se figea brusquement à la question d'Harry. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la terre et sentit sa marque commencer à le picoter, mais il ne répondit pas.

-Et les Partenaires ont des tattoos pour savoir qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est bien ça? continua le Gryffondor d'une voix froide. Comme ça?

Le cœur de Draco se mit à s'affoler, mais il s'obligea quand même à lever les yeux vers le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier le tendit et, lentement, défit le bandage qui l'entourait, faisant apparaître ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Elle était bien là, cette Marque. Cette satanée Marque. Elle était bien là parfaitement dessinée et visible sur le bras de son ennemi.

Draco ferma les yeux, accablé, une vive envie de hurler et de se rouler en boule le saisissant brusquement. Il avait eu un espoir, aussi infiniment petit avait-il pu être, que peut-être, oui peut-être, son Partenaire n'était pas le Gryffondor. Mais la Marque sur le bras d'Harry venait de déchirer la dernière chose qui aurait pu garder saint son esprit malmené.

-C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas, dit le Survivant à côté. Ça n'a pas de sens tout ça. Toi et moi...

Draco tenta d'ignorer cette impression de se faire lacérer durement le cœur aux paroles du brun. Il n'en voulait pas de ce stupide lien, Merlin qu'il n'en voulait pas. Alors son corps avait interêt à ne pas agir comme s'il désirait le contraire.

Le Survivant, qui s'était lentement redressé, commença à s'avancer dans sa direction, le bras toujours tendu vers lui, mais Draco n'eut pas la force de lever les yeux sur son visage.

-Malfoy, dit sérieusement Harry. Comment ça s'enlève?

 _Comment ça s'enlevait_? Et Potter était vraiment sérieux quand il posait la question!?

Le Serpentard émit un rire jaune et dit :

-Tu t'enfonces un couteau dans le bras et tu te déchires jusqu'à ce que tu ne la vois plus. Quand ça arrivera, préviens-moi.

-Malfoy! Je suis sérieux! s'énerva Harry. Comment s'enlève cette marque?

-TU PENSES QUE JE LE SAIS!?

Draco s'était levé en lui hurlant sa réponse et sifflait maintenant de rage. Harry en resta tellement choqué qu'il ne fit que le regarder, alors le blond continua à s'époumoner:

-TU PENSES QUE JE NE L'AURAIS PAS DÉJÀ ENLEVÉE SI J'AVAIS TROUVÉ COMMENT FAIRE!? JE PRÉFÉRERAIS ALLER AU DIABLE QUE D'AVOIR CETTE MARQUE! JE VAIS DEVENIR QUOI _MOI_ QUAND LES AUTRES L'APPRENDRONT!? HEIN, DIS-MOI!?

La Marque du bras droit de Draco s'enflamma brutalement. Le blond laissa échapper une plainte de douleur en s'agrippant le bras. Il ferma durement les yeux, mais la douleur se répandit le long de son corps et sembla vouloir lui exploser le cœur et la tête.

N'en pouvant plus, Draco s'accroupit sur le sol en agrippant son bras brûlant et siffla un "Shit" entre ses dents serrées. Des battements assourdissants lui tambourinaient le crâne et un tournis soudain l'obligea à fermer les paupières. Il baissa la tête, pour se donner un certain équilibre, mais sa conscience menaçait de le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Il allait...

Tout à coup, il sentit une main se glisser avec une douceur infinie sur sa joue. La douleur de Draco diminua instantanément au contact et finit même par être apaisée complètement.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux.

Harry Potter s'était à accroupit face à lui et l'observait attentivement. Ses yeux brillants et trop verts le fixaient avec une inquiétude sincère. Le pouce sur la joue de Draco se mit ensuite à lui caresser la peau lentement.

-Hey, calme-toi, murmura le Survivant en s'approchant de lui.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à se déchaîner dans sa poitrine. La proximité et l'odeur d'Harry lui donnaient chaud et il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir ce genre de réactions. Il eut également envie d'hurler quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que là, avec le Survivant proche de lui, lui caressant simplement sa joue.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes. Le souffle d'Harry et son ennemi s'accélèrent et ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui arriva par la suite.

S'il avait regardé la scène d'un œil extérieur, il en aurait été épouvanté, il en aurait pleuré tellement cette situation était interdite, il se serait méprisé lui-même pour avoir fait ça.

Mais l'instant d'après, il était en train d'embrasser Harry Potter.

Les lèvres de son ennemi se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur. Draco aurait bien eu le temps de se retirer et lui foutre un coup de poing bien sentit, mais au lieu de ça, il répondit au baiser sans rien dire.

Harry glissa l'une de ses mains sales sur ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui et le Serpentard se laissa faire encore une fois, donnant même accès à son ennemi en ouvrant la bouche.

Une langue chaude passa entre ses lèvres et alla chercher la sienne pour l'explorer. Le cœur du blond fit un autre saut périlleux et un intense sentiment de bien-être lui saisit la poitrine. Puis, décidant finalement de ne penser qu'à cet instant, il passa une main derrière le cou d'Harry et approfondit le baiser.

À l'aide de son bras, son ennemi mit une pression dans le dos du Malfoy pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le sol. Lorsque le Serpentard fut couché, Harry se mit au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, et le fixa intensément, un désir ardent lui faisant briller les yeux. Draco ne prit pas de temps à se rendre compte de sa visible position de soumission, et au lieu de s'en offusquer comme il aurait normalement dû, il se sentit durcir.

La main droite du Gryffondor passa sous sa chemise pour aller lui caresser la peau, arrachant au blond d'agréables frissons. Le Gryffondor se pencha ensuite et alla de nouveau attaquer ses lèvres, farouchement. La langue agile d'Harry lui fit perdre ses repères et quand le Survivant lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure, Draco n'y tint plus et, finalement, gémit.

Le gémissement monta dans le ciel, semblant y faire écho.

Puis juste comme ça, la bulle éclata. La réalité reprit.

Un déclic parut brusquement se faire en même temps dans la tête des deux élèves. Et d'un même geste, ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre, une expression de pure horreur peinte sur leur visage.

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire avec son ennemi, le visage de Draco vira au rouge, de colère et de honte, et il repoussa violemment son ennemi en lui assénant un vigoureux coup de poing dans la figure. Harry tomba sur le côté, se tenant la joue, et envoya un regard meurtrier au Blond.

-Si tu m'approches encore, je te tue, siffla Draco en se redressant, la mine noire.

À la menace, l'air se chargea d'une aura dangereuse provenant des deux élèves. Furieux, Harry se leva et empoigna violemment le col du Serpentard dans l'intention de lui faire payer ses paroles.

-Harry! Malfoy! entendirent-ils tout à coup.

Hagrid venait de sortir du château au loin et son énorme voix tonitruante avait réussi à parvenir jusqu'à leurs oreilles malgré la distance. Le demi-géant dévala la pente menant jusqu'au jardin de sa cabane, l'air visiblement énervé.

Harry repoussa Draco violemment et s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût. Le blond eut un drôle de pincement au cœur à ce geste et méprisa immédiatement ce sentiment.

Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à se faire guider par sa putain de Marque. Si Potter ne détestait pas sa propre Marque avant, il allait certainement le faire maintenant.

-Je pars 10 minutes et vous manquez de vous tuer! gronda Hagrid quand il arriva à leur hauteur, irrité. Vous devriez apprendre à vous entendre et à vous rapprocher, vous savez.

À son grand étonnement, cette nuit-là, Rubeus Hagrid reçut deux regards noirs d'une intensité hors du commun à la suite de cette phrase.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Juste pour préciser:**

 **Harry a embrassé Draco parce qu'il a vu sa Sän souffrir. Draco a répondu, parce que… bah, c'est son Vir, quoi. Mais c'est** _ **tout**_ **. Leur corps agit tout seul, il n'y a aucun amour là-dedans. En tout cas, certainement pas dans ce chapitre.**

 **À la semaine prochaine! :) (Je vais essayer de recommencer à publier toutes les semaines. Désolée pour le délai)**

 **Rab**

 **XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **.**

 _ **27 septembre 1996**_

Ça faisait quatre jours.

Depuis cette nuit avec Potter.

Ça faisait quatre jours, et chaque instant, chaque heure, chaque seconde, la Marque d'Appartenance sur le bras droit de Draco Malfoy ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il aurait dû être avec sa moitié, qu'il aurait dû être à ses côtés, qu'il aurait dû terminer l'union qu'il avait commencée avec le Gryffondor, cette soirée-là, dans le champ près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

C'était hilarant, non? C'était hilarant parce qu'au final, le Serpentard n'allait même pas se faire tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses Mangemorts, ou sa guerre. Il n'allait même pas se faire tuer par l'Ordre, le monde Sorcier ou son ministère. Non, Potter et ses yeux trop verts, Potter et son odeur, Potter et le souvenir de ses caresses allaient le faire bien avant.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il n'allait pas faire l'année à ce rythme-là. Sa Marque était insupportable. Elle lui enflammait le corps avec encore plus de virulence qu'autrefois et donnait l'impression de lui gruger le coeur petit à petit. Deux jours auparavant, le Serpentard avait eu un vertige monstrueux et se serait sûrement évanoui si le cri d'une fille ayant vu une grosse araignée dans le couloir ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver ses esprits.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs maintenant atrocement du mal à garder ses émotions neutres devant les autres. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à ne pas gémir de douleur quand sa Marque décidait de le torturer sans pitié. Mais ses camarades ne semblaient pas trop le remarquer… pour le moment. Le seul à ne pas avoir été dupe depuis le début était Blaise, ce cher Blaise bien sûr, qui l'avait coincé lorsque le blond se croyait seul et qui avait exigé des explications quant à son comportement bizarre. Draco l'avait durement renvoyé, irrité d'être découvert ainsi, et lui avait craché de se mêler de ce qui le regardait.

Comme si Draco allait lui dire que Harry Potter était son Partenaire… et qu'il n'était même pas censé se soucier de ça, car il devait trouver une solution miraculeuse pour réussir à tuer son directeur et sauver ses parents par la même occasion… Et qu'au lieu de s'en préoccuper, il roulait la pelle du siècle au Survivant derrière la cabane miteuse du garde-chasse de Poudlard…

Au milieu du cours de Slughorn, alors que tous les élèves s'affairaient à concocter leur potion du jour autour de lui, les mains de Draco se mirent à trembler. Il les crispa sur la table, en dessous du chaudron de son équipe, mais cela ne diminua pas l'intensité de ses secousses.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et respira par le nez. Il avait appris, aux nombres de crises qu'il faisait, que ces dernières passaient plus vite s'il se concentrait afin de garder son calme. Mais plus il voulut le faire, plus il se mit à penser à _cette_ nuit… à _ses_ mains… à _ses_ lèvres…

Son cœur se mit à battre avec vigueur, le tremblement de ses mains augmenta.

Son corps disait oui, son esprit disait non. Et même si dans un monde farfelu Draco aurait sincèrement voulu être avec Potter, il ne _pouvait_ pas! C'était tout simplement du suicide, que ce soit pour lui ou pour le Gryffondor.

Les battements du cœur du Serpentard commencèrent à lui faire mal et les sentiments d'étouffement et de tournis habituels qu'il avait quand trop d'émotions le chamboulaient le saisirent peu à peu. S'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer tout de suite, il allait stupidement tomber dans les pommes…

-Assis-toi, dit une voix à côté de lui.

La voix douce sembla avoir le pouvoir d'apaiser le coeur du blond. Il arriva à mieux faire passer l'air par son nez et la douleur insupportable de son bras baissa graduellement.

Tout de même reconnaissant envers cette voix, le Serpentard ouvrit calmement les yeux et tourna la tête vers la personne qui la possédait.

Hermione, sur sa droite, ne le regardait pas. Elle écrivait des notes sur leur devoir d'équipe qu'ils avaient à rendre dans deux semaines. Leur potion était terminée depuis des lustres, même si la moitié du temps alloué pour la réaliser n'était pas encore passé.

"Vos futurs devoirs et tests sont déjà établis selon votre coéquipier actuel. Si vous tenez _absolument_ à changer d'équipe, dorénavant, il faudra venir me voir à mon bureau le 25 septembre vers 22h40" avait dit le professeur Slughorn.

Certains étaient allés le voir, mais la plupart des élèves avaient gardé les mêmes équipes. L'heure de consultation était ridiculement tard, les devoirs à remettre dans les autres cours étaient nombreux et l'adolescence était souvent synonyme de paresse. Hermione et Draco ne s'étaient même pas consultés afin de savoir s'ils voulaient changer d'équipes ou non, vu que la réponse était assez évidente. Ils se supportaient et n'avaient que des Optimals ensemble.

Hermione était bien contente de ne pas avoir à faire 95% de la potion pour recevoir son Optimal désiré (car la contribution de plus de 5% de Ron, Harry ou Neville s'avérait souvent être un total fiasco), et Draco, quant à lui, ne voyait pas avec qui d'autre il se serait mis. La seule et unique personne qu'il supportait habituellement assez pour se mettre en équipe avec elle était son meilleur ami, mais il n'en pouvait plus du Noir en ce moment. Au moins, la Gryffondor était calme, et surtout, elle ne posait pas de questions.

Hermione lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et le surprit en train de la dévisager de façon impénétrable. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et la brune s'éclaircit la gorge avant de balbutier:

-En-enfin… fais ce que tu veux. Mais peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir pour… lire les instructions de notre devoir.

Sans rien dire, Draco suivit le conseil et s'assit calmement sur la chaise derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant de lire les "instructions du devoir", par contre. Il les connaissait, et sa coéquipière le savait parfaitement.

Un silence paisible s'installa. Hermione continua à écrire sur sa feuille et Draco, l'air fatigué, regarda vaguement devant lui. La douleur de sa Marque s'était estompée, même si elle pulsait encore avec vigueur. Il respirait également mieux, mais le Serpentard avait toujours cette désagréable sensation de pouvoir tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tu sais, l'efficacité des sorts de rafraîchissement s'estompe si on en abuse trop, lança tout à coup sa coéquipière.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle.

Celle-ci ne le regardait pas, continuant d'écrire sérieusement sur sa feuille.

-Tu devrais dormir plus, poursuivit-elle, le regard toujours rivé sur leur devoir.

-De quoi je me mêle, la lionne? dit Draco d'un ton las, plus fatigué que fâché.

Draco ne pouvait pas dormir, pas après ce qu'il avait commencé à faire dans sa chambre à la suite de ce qu'il aimait appeler "l'abominable accident Potter".

L'odeur du Survivant avait semblé le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre après la fin de sa deuxième soirée de retenue. Il sentait le boisé et l'agrume, et le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête. Il avait presque couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer les idées, mais à peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'il s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'il bandait.

Il avait eu une érection foudroyante en embrassant Potter, mais elle s'était calmée quand les deux s'étaient rendu compte de leurs actes et après l'arrivée d'Hagrid.

Et aux confins de sa chambre personnelle, Draco n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait une telle réaction. À cause de l'odeur de Potter qui planait autour de lui? À cause du souvenir de ses caresses? De ses lèvres douces…? De la sensation de sa carrure de dos sous doigts…?

À ses pensées, avant même que son cerveau n'en donne l'autorisation, il avait baissé sa braguette et s'était branlé, à son grand désarroi. Il avait été horrifié par ce qu'il faisait, mais la main sur son sexe et les images du baiser échangé avec son ennemi que formait son esprit ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

Il avait joui, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, en répandant sa semence sur sa chemise d'école et sur sa main.

Puis, en se rendant encore une fois compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, complètement enragé, il avait saccagé sa chambre en fracassant tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir en main contre un mur et en frappant de son pied tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être sur son chemin. Sa Marque avait ensuite décidé de le remettre à sa place en le faisant tellement souffrir qu'il avait fini par tituber vers son lit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Pathétique soirée, oui.

Alors non, il ne dormait pas énormément. Sans oublier qu'il devait, à un moment donné, trouver un moyen d'assassiner Dumbledore.

Comme pour ajouter une couche de plus à son malheur, le bras droit de Draco se remit à lui chauffer atrocement. Il lâcha une minuscule plainte qu'il avait voulu silencieuse, mais Hermione, à son grand agacement, l'entendit;

-Ça va? demanda la Gryffondor en tournant sa tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Le blond ne répondit pas, sa main gauche entourant son bras douloureux, se crispa sur sa Marque cachée.

-Ton teint est inquiétant et je suis sûre qu'il est pire sans ce sortilège de glamour.

-Ferme-là, Granger, siffla son coéquipier. T'es ma putain de mère, peut-être? Mêle-toi de tes oignons!

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa remarque (elle était habituée et avait développé un don flagrant pour filtrer ses méchancetés) et se pencha vers lui pour l'examiner de plus près.

-T'as l'air malade, en plus, diagnostiqua-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

-Ne mets pas tes sales pattes sur moi, prévint le Serpentard en plissant les yeux.

Elle l'ignora **.**

Une main douce et chaude se posa délicatement sur son front. Draco se laissa faire avec une moue ennuyée. Il aurait eu le temps de se dégager mille fois ou de la rembarrer avec une insulte acerbe, mais il ne le fit pas. Comme il ne faisait plus grand-chose de bien méchant avec elle ces temps-ci, à part l'insulter de temps en temps. Tous ses problèmes de vie le ramollissaient, apparemment.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air à cause de ce satané sortilège dont tu abuses, mais tu es brûlant. Va voir Mme Pomfresh après le cours, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, la lionne, répliqua mollement Draco en repoussant sa main.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête comme si elle avait affaire à un gosse de 5 ans et retourna à son travail après avoir rajouté "va la voir quand même".

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et promena lentement son regard sur le reste de la classe de manière désintéressé.

La potion à faire cette journée-là, une essence de fleurs danseuses, était relativement simple, mais elle ne permettait aucune erreur. Sinon, elle pouvait devenir granuleuse comme la potion la potion de Dowson et Finnigan sur leur droite, verte au lieu de transparente comme celle de Goyle et MacDuff, ou dure comme de l'acier comme la potion de Neville et Greengrass.

Tout à coup, Draco croisa les yeux de Ron Weasley qui le fixait d'une intensité déconcertante, plus bas, vers les bureaux du devant. Il lui lançait un regard si noir et rempli de rage que même le blond s'en étonna. Le roux serrait les poings sur sa baguette, comme s'il allait à tout moment lui lancer un sortilège mortel. Le Serpentard adorait effectivement mettre Weasley en rogne… mais quand il savait pourquoi, au moins. Draco leva un sourcil et demanda à sa coéquipière:

-Ton petit ami va exploser ou quoi? C'est quoi son problème?

Hermione, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de remarque, se mit à écrire sur son parchemin avec beaucoup plus de vigueur et vira au rouge écrevisse:

-Ce-ce n'est pas mon petit ami!

-Pourquoi tu prends aussi l'allure d'une tomate? Tu veux lui faire compétition?

-La-la ferme!

Elle se mit à rougir davantage et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami roux, toujours furax. Puis, Draco comprit: Hermione venait de le toucher et rougissait deux minutes plus tard. Ça pouvait effectivement laisser place à de mauvaises interprétations.

Le blond lança à nouveau un regard à son ennemi et remarqua qu'il fulminait maintenant et que la main sur sa baguette tremblait, semblant vouloir extérioriser sa sombre colère à travers un sortilège bien senti.

Misère…

-Vous deux faites peine à voir, marmonna Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi?

-Ri-

Draco interrompit sa phrase, car il se sentit tanguer. Son crâne devint lourd, et une douleur pire que mille migraines envahit sa tête. Il aurait probablement émis une plainte de douleur s'il n'avait pas été aussi déboussolé par sa vision qui se rapprochait drôlement du sol.

-Malfoy! s'écria sa coéquipière.

Elle se saisit de son bras gauche pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre face première, mais ce qu'elle dit par la suite pour tenter de le garder conscient, Draco ne l'entendit pas.

La douleur s'empara de lui.

Les bruits de la classe cessèrent.

Ses repères se flouèrent.

Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que tout devienne noir, fut deux émeraudes vertes qui le regardaient avec une intense panique au fond d'elles.

oooOOOooo

* * *

L'ambiance dans la salle commune des Gryffondor était drôlement affectée par la mauvaise humeur d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley.

Les deux jeunes avaient une période libre après le cours de potion, alors ils avaient décidé de faire des devoirs dans leurs dortoirs avant leur prochain cours. Cependant, depuis plus d'une demi-heure, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait écrit un mot sur leur travail. Hermione n'était pas là pour les aider, de toute façon. Et le _pourquoi_ elle n'était pas là était ce qui rendait leur humeur si sombre.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'Hermione, la mine soucieuse, se faufila dans leur salle commune silencieusement. Quand elle remarqua ses deux meilleurs assis par terre et le regard noir qu'ils lui offraient, elle leur lança un coup d'œil interrogatif :

-Qui a-t-il?

Ron renifla dédaigneusement et la regarda de haut en bas.

-Alors, Hermione, cracha-t-il. Tu t'es bien occupé de ton de prince _charmant_?

La fille se mit à rougir furieusement, et Ginny, qui se tenait avec une amie près d'eux, lança un regard soutenu à son frère :

-Ron! Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a fait que l'accompagner à l'infirmerie!

Harry sentit une bouffée de jalousie lui monter dans la poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand le blond s'était évanoui. Un sentiment de panique et un besoin intense d'aller prendre soin du Serpentard dans les bras d'Hermione l'avaient saisi avec violence. Pris par une impulsion soudaine, il avait voulu s'élancer auprès de Malfoy avant que tous ces Serpentard inquiets le fassent avant lui, mais Ron lui avait retenu le bras, le ramenant à la réalité.

Blaise Zabini avait fini par prendre son propre meilleur ami dans ses bras pour l'amener à Mme Pomfresh, suivi de près par le professeur Slughorn et, au grand agacement de Ron en ce moment, d'Hermione. Le professeur avait ordonné à tous ceux qui voulaient les suivre de rester en classe et de continuer leur potion. Cependant, étant donné que le travail d'Hermione était terminé depuis longtemps (et qu'il avait un faible pour les élèves brillants), Slughorn n'avait vu aucune objection à ce qu'elle les accompagne.

À son grand embarras, lorsqu'il avait observé ces trois personnes amener le Serpentard se faire guérir, Harry s'était surpris à penser que ç'aurait dû être à _lui_ de le faire. Il avait ensuite vivement secoué sa tête à cette idée.

C'était cette marque sur son bras gauche qui lui créait de tels sentiments, il le savait.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de s'inquiéter pour le blond pendant les quatre jours suivants la nuit pendant laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés. Draco Malfoy n'allait pas bien. Les autres élèves ne le voyaient peut-être pas, mais Harry pouvait le _sentir_.

Son évanouissement durant leur cours de potion ne faisait que prouver que le Gryffondor avait vu juste. Et le fait que d'autres personnes aient pris soin de Malfoy l'irritait affreusement.

Enfin…ce n'était pas qu'il aurait tant voulu le faire lui-même...

Bordel, il ne savait plus.

-Elle n'a fait que l'accompagner, tu dis? Tous les Serpentard voulaient lui venir en aide! répliqua son frère en lançant un regard noir à la rousse avant de se retourner vers son amie. _Tu_ n'avais pas besoin de te lever pour le faire!

-Ron! Je ne peux pas voir une personne s'évanouir à côté de moi et la laisser à d'autres sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je voulais juste m'assurer! se défendit Hermione, maintenant irritée.

-Mais tous ces Serpents s'étaient proposés pour l'accompagner! Pourquoi es-tu allée, _toi_?

-Car je viens de te dire que si je ne le fais pas moi-même, je m'inquiète!

-Tu t'inquiètes pour _Malfoy_?!

-Oui!

-C'est Malfoy!

-ET ALORS?!

Tout le monde se tut. Hermione Granger pouvait s'énerver ou s'agacer rapidement, mais elle ne haussait pas le ton très souvent. Harry savait néanmoins que la patience d'Hermione s'effritait de plus en plus avec le roux qui lui faisait des crises de nerfs à tout bout de champ.

Harry avait également remarqué depuis longtemps qu'au fond d'elle, Hermione ne semblait plus du tout détester leur ennemi. Quand Ron l'insultait gratuitement, Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione se retenait parfois de prendre la défense du blond. Ce dernier insultait pourtant toujours la Gryffondor. Mais il était aussi vrai que le Survivant n'avait plus entendu le mot « Sang de Bourbe » depuis le premier cours de potion de cette année. Puis, maintenant qu'il y pensait, auparavant son ennemi adorait humilier sa meilleure amie devant tout le monde, mais ces temps-ci, aucun épisode de ce genre n'était arrivé.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer en respirant profondément par ses narines. Après de longues secondes, où Ron était toujours choqué qu'elle se soit énervée ainsi, Hermione replaça son cartable sur son épaule et leva le menton.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, lança-t-elle finalement en tournant les talons.

Et elle sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor, sans un regard en arrière.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Les couloirs du château de Poudlard avaient un air sinistre en cette heure tardive de la nuit. La faible lueur des torches produisait des ombres inquiétantes et le moindre bruit semblait suspicieux. Mais Harry Potter, maintenant trop habitué à se promener durant des heures interdites, ne s'en préoccupait plus depuis longtemps.

Il tourna un couloir et, malgré la cape d'invisibilité qui recouvrait son corps, se plaqua au mur quand il crut entendre la voix de Rusard dans les environs.

Les voix étaient quand même assez lointaines, alors au bout d'un moment, Harry reprit sa course et parvint enfin jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il poussa lentement la porte, priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun sort de sécurité, et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie à pas de souris. Voyant qu'il ne déclenchait aucune alarme, Harry s'autorisa à souffler et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Les rideaux des grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie étaient grands ouverts, laissant aisément pénétrer la lueur de lune qui brillait dehors. L'endroit avait toujours ce même air apaisant habituel et, par chance, il n'y avait qu'un seul patient sur un lit à la gauche d'Harry.

Draco Malfoy avait les yeux fermés et respirait de façon régulière. Il était sur le dos, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, et il avait une main docilement posée sur son ventre. Les éclats de la lune se reflétaient sur ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, et le visage du Serpentard arborait un teint tellement blafard qu'Harry s'approcha de lui immédiatement.

Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit et se mit à observer son occupant.

Le Serpentard avait des cils presque transparents, mais maintenant qu'Harry les observait de plus près, ils étaient très longs. Son nez était fin et délicat et ses lèvres… ses lèvres étaient roses et envoûtantes. Elles en avaient pourtant dit des injures et des insultes à son égard.

Harry baissa ses yeux sur la main du blond qui reposait sur son ventre. Les doigts du Serpentard étaient pâles et longs. Ils n'avaient rien de l'aspect plus rugueux de ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier avait de nombreuses fois vu son ennemi se servir de sa baguette et Harry devait avouer que les mains de Malfoy avaient toujours eu un air rempli de mystère et de sensualité lorsqu'il maniait son arme.

Avant que son cerveau ne le prévienne des risques de son geste, Harry se saisit de la main du Serpentard, sans y penser, pour l'observer. La peau de sa Némésis était douce et Harry retourna la main du Serpentard vers lui pour voir sa paume. L'intérieur était encore plus blanc. Le Serpentard avait vraiment un teint pâle.

Et quand les pupilles du Survivant se levèrent vers le visage du blond, celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry se figea et lâcha la main qu'il tenait.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge de l'infirmerie furent les seules à être entendu durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard se fixèrent sans bouger. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune expression sur son visage; ni dégoût, ni fureur ou agacement. Il fixait simplement son camarade comme s'il l'étudiait.

Finalement, Draco se redressa lentement pour se mettre assis, les yeux toujours figés sur le Sauveur du monde.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes ainsi avant que le Serpentard décide d'élever sa main droite vers le visage d'Harry.

Ce dernier ferma les paupières, s'attendant à un vigoureux coup de poing, mais au lieu de ça, une main douce et un peu froide se posa gentiment sur sa joue. Surpris, Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Draco le fixait encore avec cet air vide.

-Je te déteste Potter…souffla le Serpentard.

Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses paroles, mais Harry eut quand même l'impression de se faire planter un couteau dans le cœur. Le Serpentard ne se soucia cependant pas de son expression et continua :

-Je te déteste Potter. T'es qu'un mec arrogant qui se croit tout permis. T'es qu'une loque aux mauvaises notes qui n'a même pas la décence de se coiffer les cheveux pour compenser. T'es qu'un connard qui croit qu'avec de jolis mots, tu pourras sauver toutes les âmes perdues de la planète. J'adore t'insulter, j'adore te rabaisser, j'adore te faire mal…

La main sur la joue d'Harry se crispa et il put enfin voir un soupçon d'émotion dans les pupilles du Serpentard quand elles devinrent plus brillantes :

-Alors pourquoi…? murmura le Serpentard, sa voix légèrement brisée.

Harry ne répondit rien et les doigts posés sur sa joue se mirent légèrement à parcourir les contours de son visage dans une douce caresse.

-Pourquoi _toi_ …?

Les doigts du blond atterrirent sur ses lèvres. Draco baissa ses yeux et les fixa un instant.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à la chamade. Il sentit une chaleur monter dans son corps et quand Draco passa une fois de plus son pouce sur ses lèvres, le Gryffondor les écarta. Une lueur de désir passa dans les prunelles du blond à cette vue et il introduisit l'un de ses doigts entre les lèvres de son camarade. Harry le mordit gentiment.

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra. Il retira son doigt de la bouche d'Harry et utilisa sa main pour la glisser en arrière de sa nuque afin de ramener sa tête vers la sienne. Le Survivant se laissa faire et c'est avec une certaine exaltation qu'il sentit les lèvres du blond à nouveau sur les siennes.

Son ennemi commença à l'embrasser doucement, mais Harry avait besoin de plus, et vu la façon dont le baiser du Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus insistant, il devina que ce dernier aussi.

Les lèvres toujours scellées à celle de l'autre garçon, Harry passa une main derrière son dos et l'obligea à s'étendre sur le lit. Le Vert et Argent se laissa faire et écarta les jambes pour que le Héros National puisse se loger entre elles. Harry le fit immédiatement et entreprit d'embrasser farouchement la personne dans ses bras.

Harry n'avait jamais eu tant d'expérience avec d'autres filles, mais avec le Serpentard, il avait une confiance absolue en ce qu'il faisait. Il lui semblait que quelque chose lui disait exactement ce que le blond aimerait et Harry suivait ce drôle d'instinct.

Il entendit Draco gémir et durcir sous lui. Harry sourit à travers le baiser, en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, et il alla ensuite attaquer la peau pâle de son ennemi.

Draco arqua le cou pour donner plus d'accès à Harry et enfonça ses ongles à travers les le haut de son dos. Le Survivant huma l'odeur du blond, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient et mordilla faiblement un point sensible au creux de son cou. Draco gémit une autre fois un peu plus fort, et quelque chose sembla réveiller Harry.

Il arrêta ses baisers doucement et plongea simplement son nez dans le creux du cou du blond, humant son odeur de menthe et de tilleul.

C'était l'odeur de ses rêves.

Oui, c'était lui, l'Autre.

Draco reprit son souffle sans poser de questions sur l'arrêt soudain d'Harry, et ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de lui en fermant les yeux.

-T'es malade, murmura Harry comme seule explication.

Son ennemi ne dit rien et relaxa ses membres à ses paroles.

Les minutes passèrent en silence et un vent doux vint les caresser au milieu de la nuit. Et quand Harry se rappela qu'il risquait d'étouffer le blond sous son poids et qu'il décida de se déplacer, le Serpentard dormait déjà paisiblement.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Merci à ma Bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 **Oulala, je vous avais dit que je publierais chaque semaine, mais décidément, heu...j'ai menti…**

 **Well, well, well, je vais quand même essayer d'être régulière pendant un moment.**

 **À la semaine prochaine….? (I think so)**

 **Je vous aime!**

 **Review…?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooo tout le monde!**

 **Un peu en retard, mais bon, je pense que vous êtes habitués...**

 **Merci à** _eiko, tinetinetina, honeymily23, toundra95, AdelheidRei, Charliee3216, Maolisama_ **et** _Guest_ **pour vos gentilles reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _FawkesThePhoenix8_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 14**

 **.**

 _ **9 novembre 1996**_

Hermione n'aimait pas Malfoy.

C'était vrai; le blond était arrogant, froid et lui lançait continuellement des remarques blessantes. Il la regardait toujours de haut et la faisait parfois se sentir comme une moins que rien.

Oui, mais...

Il l'avait aidé, la dernière fois.

À la fin de leur troisième cours de potion de l'année, Hermione avait voulu poser une question à Slughorn avant qu'il ne parte. En le voyant se diriger vers la porte de sortie, elle s'était empressée de ranger ses affaires et de le rattraper. Son nouveau coéquipier et elle étaient installés au fond de la classe, alors si elle ne se dépêchait pas, le professeur allait disparaître devant ses yeux d'une minute à l'autre. Slughorn marchait à une vitesse ahurissante quand c'était l'heure du dîner.

Elle avait voulu dévaler en vitesse les trois ou quatre escaliers qui la séparaient du professeur, mais dans sa précipitation, elle s'était emmêlée les pieds et avait basculé dans le vide.

Draco Malfoy, qui était à côté d'elle, avait juste eu le temps de voir la catastrophe venir avant de réagir.

Il lui avait agrippé le bras - un peu trop fortement, peut-être - et l'avait empêchée de dangereusement débouler dans les marches et se cogner durement la tête.

« Tss, regarde où tu marches, empotée ».

Puis il était parti, laissant la fille pantoise.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione s'était dit que le blond n'était probablement pas mauvais, dans le fond.

C'était peut-être un peu dangereux de juger quelqu'un sur un simple geste, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Malfoy l'avait rattrapé. Puis, peu importait ce que Ron disait, le blond semblait... comment dire? Plus... _tolérant_ avec elle. Oui, depuis quelque temps, les regards qu'il lui laissait étaient toujours aussi hautains, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins haineux, beaucoup moins vicieux.

Alors non, elle n'aimait pas Malfoy...

Mais elle était loin de le détester.

Très loin, en fait.

Si loin que oui, peut-être, finalement que ça se rapprochait de bien l'aimer.

Alors, le fait que Malfoy ait donné un collier mortel à Katie Bell lors de leur visite à Pré au Lard et qu'il soit la cause de son état critique, elle avait du mal à le croire. Ron, Harry et elle en avaient conclu que ce n'était sûrement pas Katie la victime désirée, mais cette personne qui avait envoyé ce collier cherchait quand même à faire du mal à quelqu'un... Pouvait-elle vraiment être le Serpentard?

Harry, bien sûr, croyait que oui et Ron se contentait simplement de détester le Serpentard sans vraiment émettre d'opinion. Au fond de lui, Hermione était sûre que Ron ne croyait pas non plus que le coupable était Malfoy, mais Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'elle prenne en premier sa défense quand Harry avait exposé sa théorie.

« Tu protèges encore cette sale fouine! »

Eh bien, oui, elle le défendait!

Et cette même sale fouine était au moins plus agréable que Ron et son air maussade... Ron et ses remarques acerbes... Ron et cette stupide Lavande Brown.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent et elle se concentra sur les canaris jaunes qu'elle était en train de faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête.

Ils venaient de gagner le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard et tous les Gryffondor fêtaient la victoire dans leur Salle commune. Harry était devenu capitaine cette année et ses efforts pour entraîner son équipe avaient portés leurs fruits. Ça avait été un beau match. Mais après ce dernier, Ron s'était encore fâché contre Hermione avant de partir dans les bras de _Lavande_ , pour changer d'humeur.

La brune était venue se réfugier dans cette salle de classe vide dans l'espoir de tout oublier.

Pourquoi Ron était-il si _odieux_ avec elle?

Elle n'avait rien fait! Oui, elle avait cru qu'Harry avait ajouté du Félix Felicis dans sa boisson avant leur match contre les Serpentard, mais le roux lui-même y avait cru! Pourquoi s'en prendre uniquement à elle?

Était-ce juste parce qu'elle s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec Malfoy? La fille savait que Ron détestait le blond, mais Harry n'était pas du tout désagréable avec elle pour ça!

Les oiseaux au-dessus de la tête de la brune se multiplièrent et prirent de la vitesse.

Et pourquoi... Lavande? Lavande était belle, mais... enfin... la blonde était-elle vraiment plus jolie qu'elle?

Avant qu'Hermione ne commence une honteuse crise de sanglots, la porte de la classe vide où elle se trouvait s'ouvrit. Harry apparut et hésita avant d'entrer en la remarquant. La brune refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de ses paupières et essaya de lui faire un sourire.

-Oh... Harry, c'est toi, dit-elle d'un ton coincé. Je m'entraine juste un peu.

Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise, marmonna quelque chose lui affirmant que ses oiseaux étaient beaux, mais Hermione ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Un flash de Ron embrassant farouchement Lavande à l'endroit d'où Harry venait lui traversa l'esprit.

Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

-J'imagine que Ron s'amuse, lance-t-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

-Oh... peut-être, répondit son ami de plus en plus inconfortable.

Hermione lui lança un regard accusateur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois au même moment.

Ron apparut en tenant Lavande par la main, les deux complètement hilares pour une quelconque raison. Le couple s'arrêta en remarquant que la salle était déjà occupée et Lavande s'enfuit dans le couloir en pouffant un "oups!" amusé.

Le roux resta planté là, semblant embarrassé par la présence des deux autres dans la salle. Un affreux silence envahit la pièce alors que Ron refusait de croiser le regard d'Hermione et que celle-ci le fixait avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Je te cherchais, tu sais, Harry, dit finalement Ron dans une tentative bancale d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Le Harry en question avait simplement l'air d'avoir envie de se creuser un trou et se cacher dedans.

Hermione descendit du bureau sur laquelle elle était assise et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à quitter les lieux, ses oiseaux gazouillant à sa suite.

Quand elle passa devant Ron, elle le vit afficher une mine soulagée par son départ. À ça, une bouffée de fureur lui envahit la poitrine et elle se retourna brusquement avant de hurler :

- _Oppugno_!

Et les oiseaux jaunes qui volaient au-dessus d'elle plongèrent tous vers le roux pour l'attaquer férocement.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

« Elle a embrassé Krum et elle fait les beaux yeux à Malfoy! J'ai aussi le droit d'être avec qui je veux! On est libre non? » avait dit Ron à la suite de cet incident.

En dessous de sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry secoua la tête.

Il commençait sérieusement à être désespéré par ses deux meilleurs amis. Ça serait bien plus simple s'ils pouvaient simplement avouer qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Surtout Ron. Il n'avait qu'à prendre ses couilles à deux mains et cesser de se cacher derrière son orgueil et sa jalousie.

« _Elle fait les beaux yeux à Malfoy. »_

Harry accéléra le pas avec un pincement au cœur.

C'était stupide. Hermione aimait Ron, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Chaque action qu'elle faisait criait sur tous les toits qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui.

Mais elle passait effectivement beaucoup de temps avec Malfoy.

Plus qu'Harry, en tout cas.

Le Survivant lui-même se faisait peur. Il commençait à accepter cette drôle de liaison qu'il avait avec le blond d'une facilité déconcertante. Où étaient passées ses envies de meurtres et cette haine farouche qu'il ressentait pour lui? Cette marque sur son bras gauche semblait avoir effacé ces sentiments pour les transformer en l'extrême opposé.

Enfin... peut-être pas en "l'extrême opposé". Harry savait très bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy. Il avait juste parfois vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de s'occuper de lui. De la pitié. C'était sûrement quelque chose du genre.

Après leur baiser à l'infirmerie, le Serpentard et lui ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Pire, ils s'ignoraient totalement. Ils ne s'échangeaient pas un signe, pas un geste, pas un seul regard. Rien. Les deux garçons traitaient l'autre comme un fantôme et même leurs camarades de classe trouvaient ça un peu étrange. Ça faisait un mois et demi que ça durait.

Et ça faisait un mois et demi que leur situation travaillait méchamment le Survivant.

Malfoy l'avait embrassé, Harry avait répondu et ensuite... ensuite, les deux garçons n'avaient pas su quoi faire ou quoi penser de ça. Cependant, s'ignorer n'allait pas être la solution à leur problème. Au contraire même. Si Harry se fiait à sa Marque qui semblait avoir envie de le tuer tellement elle lui faisait mal, faire comme si le Serpentard n'existait pas n'était pas ce que le stupide tatouage voulait. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air d'être en superbe forme non plus depuis plusieurs jours. Ça devait cesser.

Harry arriva enfin à sa destination. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du château. C'était un peu normal, après tout, elle était réservée aux chambres personnelles.

Deux tableaux étaient sur le mur de droite, deux autres sur celui de gauche. Leurs dimensions étaient encore plus énormes que celles d'une porte et ils comportaient tous un animal différent en peinture : un renard, un loup, une panthère et un chevreuil. Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur grosseur, mais les quatre bêtes avaient quelque chose d'assez intimidant.

L'instinct d'Harry lui indiqua que la chambre personnelle de son ennemi était derrière le tableau du gigantesque loup blanc et il s'approcha en enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité.

L'animal le regarda avec un mélange de curiosité et méfiance, et pencha un peu la tête de côté, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Un mot de passe.

Bien sûr que le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas rentrer comme ça.

-Heu... Serpentard? tenta Harry.

Le loup lui lança un regard blasé, comme s'il trouvait que même pour une devinette, ça manquait cruellement d'originalité.

Harry se gratta la tête. Il avait une chance sur un million de trouver le mot de passe. Qu'est-ce que les gens choisissaient comme mot de passe quand ils avaient une chambre personnelle? Qu'aurait-il lui-même fait? Il aurait probablement opté pour un objet, une personne ou un concept qui lui tenait à coeur ou qui avait une grande importance pour lui.

Le Survivant ricana en songeant à ce qui pouvait importer au blond:

-Fortune? Argent? Sang Pur?

L'animal dans le tableau émit un bruit amusé, mais secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Harry pensa plus sérieusement.

"Sang Pur".

Malfoy était un Sang Pur, oui, mais il y avait bien quelque chose de particulier en lui : du sang de Veela. "Veela" était-il le mot? Peut-être, mais quelque chose disait à Harry que le blond serait plus subtil.

C'était peut-être un mot que seuls les connaisseurs sauraient. Comme le rôle de l'homme et la femme - ah non, le "corps" et la "tête" - dont Sirius lui avait parlé. Qu'avait-il dit, encore? Que les personnes ayant une marque sur leur bras droit étaient un - non "une"- Sän, et les autres un...Ver? Ser? Sir?

Ça commençait par un "V", il lui semblait.

-Vir?

Harry n'avait pas fait exprès de parler à haute voix, il ne faisait que penser. Mais à sa grande surprise, à ce mot, l'immense tableau pivota pour lui donner accès à la chambre.

D'un pas hésitant, le Survivant pénétra la chambre et fut étonné par son aspect. Elle n'était pas ornée des couleurs vert et argent comme il s'attendait, même si la décoration restait froide. Elle était belle pourtant. Les murs étaient d'un gris doux et la décoration autour était un mélange de noir et de blanc. Un lit queen-size avec une couette blanche par-dessus était au milieu de la pièce et des pierres lumineuses éclairaient faiblement la chambre.

Et Draco Malfoy se tenait debout en avant de son lit, le regard furieux, une baguette pointée sur le Survivant.

-Qui t'a donné le droit de venir ici, siffla-t-il.

Harry devait avouer que lui aussi aurait été fâché si l'un de ses ennemis s'était amusé à s'inviter tout seul dans sa chambre personnelle.

Mais Harry était plus qu'un ennemi maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

-Pose cette baguette, Malfoy, intima-t-il calmement.

Draco plissa les yeux à cet ordre et, au contraire, resserra son emprise sur sa baguette.

-Potter, dit-il d'un froid polaire. Je vais te poser la question une seule et unique fois : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Malgré la colère du Serpentard, Harry ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le détailler.

Le blond était vêtu d'un mince t-shirt blanc col en V et d'un pantalon de pyjama bleu marine qui lui descendait bien bas sur les hanches. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, lui donnant une allure particulièrement sexy.

Harry sentir la chaleur monter, mais il tenta d'ignorer son excitation et, au lieu de répondre à la question de l'autre garçon, il demanda:

-C'était toi pour Katie Bell, n'est-ce pas?

Draco lui lança un regard dur et cracha, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui :

-Peut-être bien ou peut-être pas. Et si je te disais oui, que ferais-tu, cher _Partenaire_!

Harry détesta tout de suite le ton ironique qu'utilisa le Veela pour le désigner, comme si le fait que lui, Harry Potter, puisse être son Partenaire était ridicule. Mais encore une fois, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ce sentiment qui n'était pas le bienvenu. Il s'approcha du Serpentard et celui-ci, surpris que son vis-à-vis ose s'avancer vers lui, recula de quelques pas, par réflexe.

-Tu mijotes quelque chose, l'accusa Harry en continuant à marcher dans sa direction.

-Ne t'approche pas ! vociféra le blond. Ou je te-

-Tu n'étais pas là durant le match, coupa Harry. Que faisais-tu? Tu essayais encore d'introduire des objets magiques dans le château, c'est ça?

Le Survivant observa le blond en colère reculer encore de quelques pas. C'était comme si son ennemi voulait lui jeter un sort puissant, mais que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Harry savait que les pouvoirs du Serpentard n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, alors si son subconscient lui interdisait de faire du mal à son Partenaire, c'était tant mieux pour le Gryffondor. Ce dernier en profita donc pour s'approcher davantage et Draco buta contre le lit et tomba dessus.

-Et je suis sûr que ça a rapport avec Voldemort, poursuivit Harry en se penchant au-dessus du blond. Tu aimes tellement faire son larbin? Papa sera content de toi, peut-être?

Une lueur de rage traversa les prunelles du Serpentard et Harry ne vit pas le coup venir. Draco laissa tomber sa baguette sur le lit, se saisit brusquement des épaules du brun et lui planta violemment le genou dans le ventre. Le souffle d'Harry fut coupé pendant que son corps tombait sur le lit et son ennemi ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défendre avant de l'attaquer de nouveau. Draco se redressa et s'installa en califourchon sur le bas-ventre du Survivant, puis lui assena un coup de poing sur la joue droite. La tête d'Harry vola sur le côté et une douleur aiguë se répandit dans sa mâchoire. Il était à peine en train de redresser sa tête quand il sentit ensuite une main lui enserrer le cou.

Harry écarquilla des yeux et plongea ses pupilles dans celles du blond. Mais au lieu d'y trouver une rage pure, l'expression du Serpentard reflétait une colère cachée sous un désespoir profond.

-Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on ferme sa gueule, siffla le Serpentard.

La main qui étranglait le cou d'Harry se fit plus douce. Elle desserra son emprise et à la grande surprise du Héros national, elle alla glisser sous sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait... Potter? continua le blond en baissant ses yeux sur torse du Survivant. Tout va encore plus mal à cause de toi.

La main en dessous de sa chemise se mit à le caresser. Puis, doucement, elle alla défaire les boutons du haut de Harry habilement. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

Tranquillement, Draco finit sa tâche et découvrit le torse de l'adolescent sous lui en repoussant les pans de la chemise sur le côté. La respiration d'Harry accéléra. Il se sentit durcir et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade sous le regard brûlant du blond.

Draco ramena finalement son autre main sur le torse d'Harry et, dans une douce torture, les deux paumes du blond passèrent lentement sur la peau à découvert du Héros du monde Sorciers, lui arrachant de vigoureux frissons. Les doigts du Serpentard longèrent sa poitrine, ses abdos, qu'il avait acquis durant l'été lors d'entraînements avec Ron, jusqu'à la bordure de son pantalon. L'une des mains du Veela resta près de la ceinture d'Harry, mais l'autre remonta vers son visage. Les doigts de Draco s'attardèrent un instant sur la joue du Survivant avant de se poser sur ses lèvres.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait. La situation lui faisait peur. Il avait peur que ça s'arrête. Il avait peur d'aller plus loin. Il avait peur d'éprouver autant de désir pour une personne. Il avait peur de vouloir posséder le corps de Malfoy. Il avait peur de cette marque qu'il avait sur le bras et du lien qu'il avait avec son ennemi.

Oui, il avait peur.

Et il fut encore plus effrayé en constatant que malgré cela, malgré les conséquences, il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche et Draco en profita pour y glisser son majeur et son index. Les lèvres du Survivant se refermèrent automatiquement sur les doigts pâles et il leva le regard vers le visage du Vert et Argent.

Comme en transe, Draco Malfoy avait les yeux rivés sur ses doigts dans la bouche d'Harry et un intense désir les faisait briller. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et une bosse évidente se voyait maintenant à travers son pantalon.

Harry écarta légèrement les lèvres et Draco y enfonça un peu plus ses doigts. Le Survivant ferma les yeux en glissant sa langue dans le creux des deux doigts et peu de temps après, il sentit le blond bouger le bassin sur lui.

Les doigts dans la bouche d'Harry finirent par s'enlever pour se faire remplacer par des lèvres affamées. Draco ne demanda pas la permission du Gryffondor avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le Veela l'embrassa farouchement et entreprit de frotter leurs érections ensemble en continuant de bouger des hanches.

Le baiser monta à la tête d'Harry. Son coeur battait trop vite, son désir était trop grand et son esprit menaçait de se faire engloutir par les émotions trop fortes qui lui envahissaient le corps, s'il ne faisait pas attention. Cette _peur_ était toujours présente, mais l'excitation d'Harry la repoussa temporairement. Il voulait plus.

N'en pouvant plus, le Gryffondor passa ses bras autour du dos de son ennemi afin de le rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Les lèvres toujours scellées à celles de l'autre, il bascula ensuite sur le côté pour échanger de place avec le blond. Ce dernier, maintenant en dessous du Gryffondor, ne protesta pas au changement de position et les deux continuèrent à s'embrasser désespérément. Ils tentèrent chacun de leur côté de dominer le baiser, mais Draco finit par capituler dans un gémissement et laissa Harry mener la danse.

L'odeur envoûtante de menthe et tilleul saisit les narines du Gryffondor et un foudroyant désir de voir le blond nu le prit subitement.

Les deux élèves s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements avec des gestes maladroits et précipités pour se retrouver en caleçons. Draco posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry une fois que le pantalon de ce dernier fut oublié par terre et les caressa doucement à travers le tissu. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sous le caleçon et baissa le sous-vêtement jusqu'au milieu des cuisses du Survivant.

Harry se détacha des lèvres du blond pour se relever un peu. Le Serpentard baissa le regard et observa son sexe tendu, comme fasciné. Il tendit sa main vers l'entrejambe du brun et celui-ci frissonna en gémissant quand les doigts pâles se posèrent sur sa verge.

La main de Draco entoura fermement le sexe d'Harry et il commença à le branler doucement. Le Survivant ferma les yeux en respirant plus vite et se concentra sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Au bout d'un moment, les pompes du blond accélèrent et Harry bougea faiblement des hanches pour les ressentir encore plus.

Il s'était déjà masturbé plusieurs fois, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre… non le fait que _Draco Malfoy_ lui fasse ça avait un tout autre sens.

Le Serpentard sous lui s'attarda sur son gland, et Harry gémit en ouvrant les paupières. Il ne voulait pas venir comme ça, il ne voulait pas venir tout seul.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la baguette proche de la tête de Draco qui l'avait laissée tomber sur le lit tout à l'heure.

D'une main, Harry arrêta les mouvements du Veela sur son sexe, et de l'autre, il se saisit de la baguette. Le Serpentard, les joues rouges sous l'excitation, lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais Harry garda encore secret ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se redressa, se débarrassa de son boxer et entreprit de faire de même avec celui du blond.

La verge droite et dure de Draco fut libérée et Harry l'admira un instant. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais cru que le corps d'un autre homme pouvait être aussi fascinant. Le corps du Serpentard était parfait. Et Harry avait vraiment envie de lui faire bien des choses cette nuit.

Décidé, le brun leva la baguette qu'il avait en main et écarta les jambes de son partenaire.

- _Saccar!_

Un liquide transparent et huileux sortit du bout de la baguette et alla se poser sur le ventre de Draco. C'était un sort de lubrifiant que Seamus avait montré au Héros National au début de l'année et Harry ne pensait pas avoir à l'utiliser si tôt. Il remercia mentalement son camarade.

Harry fit promener le liquide sur le ventre du blond et traça lentement un chemin jusqu'à sa verge. Il fit couler le lubrifiant sur le sexe affamé du Serpentard, lui taquinant parfois le gland avec la baguette, et le blond poussa un soupir de plaisir à la sensation.

Le liquide se répandit jusqu'entre les fesses de Draco et à la vue de ceci, Harry s'empressa d'entamer la suite avant qu'il baise son ennemi là et tout de suite sans même le préparer.

Il arrêta le sort et mit la baguette de côté. Il écarta ensuite un peu plus les jambes du Veela pour bien se positionner entre elles.

Harry commença par lui caresser lascivement l'intérieur des cuisses. Il joua ensuite avec le membre et les bourses du Serpentard en prenant soin de recouvrir ses doigts de lubrifiant. Le Veela gémit sous l'attention d'Harry, puis, pressé d'aller plus loin, il souleva faiblement des hanches pour que le brun s'occupe de lui autrement. Harry se plia immédiatement à la requête.

Il enfonça un premier doigt dans son intimité. Le corps de Draco se tendit légèrement à l'intrusion, mais Harry continua à le caresser de son autre main pour l'obliger à se détendre. Le Héros effectua de lents va-et-vient pendant un moment et, alors que Draco semblait s'habituer peu à peu à la sensation, Harry ajouta un deuxième doigt.

Le blond gémit d'inconfort lorsqu'il se fit écarter encore plus et Harry se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa tendrement le cou pour le distraire de la douleur. La méthode parut marcher, car la respiration du Serpentard s'apaisa peu à peu sous les baisers de son ennemi. Puis, quand Harry adopta un angle précis avec ses doigts, le Veela lâcha un bruyant gémissement de plaisir et sembla oublier temporairement la douleur qu'il ressentait. Satisfait, Harry harcela le point sensible à l'intérieur du blond et celui-ci ne broncha presque pas quand le Survivant ajouta un troisième doigt après quelques minutes.

-Po-Potter, gémit Draco.

Harry devina tout de suite que son ennemi en avait assez de ses doigts. Ça tombait bien. Le Survivant devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser en voyant le blond gémir dans ses bras. Alors, il retira ses doigts avant de positionner son membre face à l'intimité de Draco.

Et enfin, il entra lentement en lui.

Draco crispa ses doigts sur le dos d'Harry à la douleur et ce dernier fit une pause pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

L'intérieur était chaud et l'intimité de Draco enserrait délicieusement le pénis du Survivant. Le simple fait d'avoir pénétré le Serpentard aurait pu le faire éjaculer, mais il se rappela qu'il devait avant tout donner du plaisir au blond et il se concentra sur cette future tâche.

Tâche en question qu'il ne tarda pas à commencer en effectuant de lents va-et-vient dans le corps entre ses bras. Draco plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de son partenaire et Harry mit son nez dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Le Survivant pouvait ressentir les battements frénétiques du cœur de Draco pendant qu'ils s'unissaient et il se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point il voulait se l'approprier. Son cœur. Son corps. Son être entier.

La chaleur monta, la vitesse des coups de Harry augmenta et les cris de Draco se firent de plus en plus lubriques. Il gémissait aux oreilles du Gryffondor, excitant celui-ci atrocement et menaçant de le faire exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Le Survivant le prit avec passion, les amenant dans un autre univers de plaisir. Il n'y avait plus de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor, de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore, ou de Sän et de Vir. Il y avait juste eux.

Décidé à faire jouir le blond avant lui, Harry le pénétra avec encore plus de vigueur. Sans pitié, il donna trois coups secs du bassin en s'assurant de cogner durement la prostate de l'autre. Draco hurla de plaisir en renversant sa tête sur l'oreiller et éjacula intensément entre leurs deux torses.

À la vue de son ennemi atteindre la jouissance, Harry n'y tint plus. Il sentit une vague de plaisir comme il n'avait jamais connu monter dans son corps et il fut foudroyé par un puissant orgasme. Il se déversa en Draco qui gémit une dernière fois à la sensation.

Ils reprirent leur respiration bruyamment, front contre front, les yeux fermés. Harry se retira doucement de son ennemi et celui-ci ouvrit les paupières à l'action. Un liquide épais et blanc sortit de l'intimité du Veela.

Le Serpentard poussa Harry sur le côté et chercha à taton sa baguette magique quelque part près de lui. Quand il mit la main dessus, il lança un "Recurvite" autour d'eux. Le sperme des deux garçons collé sur leur peau ou sur le lit disparut.

Draco se relaissa tomber sur les oreillers, complètement épuisé. Et le lourd silence qui suivit après ça sembla pointer du doigt les deux garçons, les accusant d'avoir fait une chose interdite. Harry ferma les yeux et les mêmes sentiments d'angoisse qu'il avait ressentis un peu plus tôt lui envahirent encore le cœur.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que le Serpentard et lui faisaient. Il ne savait vraiment pas où ils s'en allaient. S'il y avait même quelque part où aller pour eux. Harry savait simplement qu'il venait de perdre sa virginité avec son ennemi de toujours sur un coup de tête, sans avoir réfléchi à ses actions. Le pire était que ça ne le dérangeait pas, que ça semblait normal, juste.

Le Survivant tourna lentement la tête vers Draco. Celui-ci, les deux mains posées sur son ventre, regardait le plafond fixement, comme s'il était lui-même en train de digérer ce qu'il venait de faire avec son ennemi. Le regard d'Harry se baissa sur l'avant-bras gauche du Veela. La peau était lisse, sans aucun dessin qui prouverait qu'Harry venait de coucher avec un Mangemort.

Cependant, son avant-bras droit non plus n'avait pas de marque, et Harry savait très bien que ce n'était pas censé être le cas.

Lentement, Harry leva la main et la dirigea vers le bras gauche de Draco. Le Serpentard parut deviner ses intentions, car il voulut l'éloigner, mais les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent les pupilles grises du Veela.

En silence, Draco soutint son regard durant de longues secondes. Harry fut un instant hypnotisé par les orbes orageuses du blond et son ennemi ne sembla pas s'en sortir mieux. Alors, après un moment, doucement, le brun approcha encore une fois sa main vers le bras gauche du Veela et ce dernier ne bougea plus quand les doigts de son Partenaire le touchèrent.

Draco ferma lentement les yeux et d'un air réticent, il leva le sort.

Petit à petit, un sinistre dessin représentant un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort apparut, clair, net et sombre.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas la marque qu'Harry avait sur son bras gauche qui lui fit mal.

Ce fut celle qu'il avait sur le front.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre est presque prêt! Alors on se revoit bientôt bientôt :)**

 **Reviews...?**

 **À plus!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooo tout le monde!**

 **Désolée pour l'attente!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews** Charliee3216, eiko12, Shiizayaoi, ptitcoeurfragile, Kaesh, princessMimiko (oui, je sais, je sais :/ ), honeymily23, Maolisama, Elylo, AdelheidRei, **je vous adore!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **fawkesthephoenix8**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre15**

 **.**

 _ **21 d**_ _ **écembre 1996**_

Il baisait avec Potter.

Non, Potter le baisait.

En fait, c'était bien pire que ça; Potter lui _faisait l'amour_.

Ils faisaient l'amour tout le temps. Trop souvent. Et au lieu d'envoyer le Survivant balader comme Draco se promettait de faire à chacune de leurs rencontres, il était le premier à en redemander.

Potter n'avait plus jamais reparlé de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait découverte sur le bras droit du blond. Lors de leur première nuit ensemble, le Gryffondor avait juste observé le sinistre tatouage sans faire de commentaire et, au bout d'un moment, il avait lâché le bras de Draco, s'était retourné dos à lui dans le lit et n'avait plus bougé de la nuit.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait montré sa marque des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé son Vir dormir dans sa chambre après cela non plus. Pour ce dernier, c'était peut-être parce que son cœur et son esprit étaient trop affolés par les futures conséquences de son acte pour avoir l'énergie de foutre l'autre garçon dehors. Qu'allait faire Potter maintenant qu'il savait son secret? En temps normal, le Veela était sûr que le brun aurait averti Dumbledore, mais le lien que les deux partageaient allait-il empêcher le Gryffondor de jouer au héros pour une fois? Son ennemi s'était dit qu'il allait probablement le savoir le lendemain.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, Potter n'avait rien dit non plus. Il s'était simplement réveillé et, sans un mot, il s'était habillé et était parti en classe. Draco n'avait su quoi penser de ses agissements et il avait eu un peu peur que la prochaine fois que son Vir lui adresserait la parole, ce serait pour lui dire qu'il l'avait dénoncé. Ou peut-être que le brun se remettrait à l'ignorer parce qu'il serait trop dégouté par le Mangemort. Celui-ci ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était mieux.

Mais Potter était revenu dans sa chambre le jour suivant. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Pour faire à Draco des choses bien plus sexuelles que de le livrer aux Aurors.

Il faisait l'amour avec Potter...

Bordel de merde.

Draco posa ses mains tremblantes sur la commode de sa chambre personnelle et leva les yeux vers le visage qui se reflétait dans le miroir en face de lui. Il n'avait plus de cernes proéminents sous ses yeux, plus de teint grisâtre, plus de tournis et même plus de douleur de la part de sa salope de Marque. Il se sentait mieux. Bien sûr, parce que Potter le baisait. Ou lui faisait l'amour. Peu importait.

Le Serpentard se passa une main au visage et soupira, désespéré.

Sa mère souffrait et lui, au lieu de trouver un moyen de la sauver, il écartait les jambes pour leur pire ennemi. Les vacances des fêtes débutaient le lendemain et il appréhendait sa future rencontre avec sa mère. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Tout lui avouer ou tout lui cacher? Mais s'il lui avouait tout et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait le lien qu'il entretenait avec Potter à travers elle, ils allaient tous y passer.

Draco se gratta l'arrière de la tête, agacé, et au même moment, un bruit se fit entendre en dehors de sa chambre. Ça ressemblait à une drôle de plainte.

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Presque personne ne venait dans ce coin de l'école. Gerty Gibson, l'autre préfète en chef, une septième année de Poufsouffle, avait préféré s'installer dans la section Est du château, où d'autres chambres personnelles étaient présentes et beaucoup plus chaleureuses. Enfin, il y avait toujours le Survivant qui venait lui rendre visite, bien sûr, mais celui-ci se contentait de rentrer dans sa chambre incognito, sans attendre qu'on l'invite. Puis, il venait toujours le soir, pas si tôt en après-midi.

Le blond sortit discrètement dehors et à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur une fille en larme, visiblement frustrée et accablée.

La fille le remarqua et sursauta légèrement.

-Oh...Malfoy, dit Hermione en reniflant.

Draco ne répondit pas et observa la Gryffondor. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux légèrement boursouflés et le nez et les joues rouges. Au moins, cet état ne déformait pas affreusement son visage comme d'autres filles. Un peu plus et le Serpentard l'aurait trouvé mignonne en pleurs.

Hermione s'essuya les joues rapidement :

-Dé-désolée... je ne savais pas que cette partie du château était occupée...

Des larmes silencieuses continuèrent à couler sur ses joues et Draco leva les yeux au ciel à cette vue.

Il secoua la tête et, ne voulant pas gaspiller sa salive avec des mots réconfortants pour elle, il rentra dans sa chambre. Ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer à consoler toutes les brebis en peine. Il avait bien d'autres problèmes.

Il ne ferma pas son entrée, par contre. Derrière lui, Hermione sembla hésiter, mais un moment plus tard, Draco entendit de faibles reniflements le suivre et le tableau se referma doucement sur eux. Le Veela n'accorda pas la moindre attention à sa nouvelle visiteuse et alla s'installer sur son lit en appuyant son dos contre la tête du meuble. Hermione resta debout un instant avant de timidement s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour.

Un silence paisible les entoura durant de longues minutes. Hermione se calma et ses pleurs cessèrent. C'était tant mieux, Draco n'aurait pas supporté longtemps l'entendre geindre, de toute façon.

Finalement, en remarquant quelque chose, le Serpentard brisa le silence :

-Comment tes cheveux arrivent-ils à être encore plus ébouriffés quand tu pleures?

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir.

-C'est comme ça que tu consoles les gens? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Je ne te console aucunement, Granger. J'ai juste laissé ma porte ouverte pour laisser rentrer l'air dans ma chambre et une lionne ébouriffée s'y est glissée.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et un autre silence vint leur tenir compagnie.

Draco se demandait ce que sa coéquipière dirait si elle avait vu sa Marque cette nuit-là, à la place de Potter. Le Gryffondor avait-il dit à ses meilleurs amis ce qu'il avait découvert chez leur ennemi? Leur avait-il dit qu'il _couchait_ avec ce même ennemi? Le blond en doutait. Sinon, la brune ne serait sûrement pas assise devant lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, Hermione finit par reprendre la parole:

-Je l'ai attaqué...

-Qui ça? demanda Draco.

-Ron...je lui ai projeté des canaris.

-Tu lui as projeté des _quoi_? À quel point es-tu stupidement gentille?

Draco savait que la relation entre sa partenaire de potion et Weasley n'allait pas très bien depuis que Brown était dans les parages. La belette baissait encore plus dans l'estime du Serpentard. D'un côté, il était content qu'Hermione ait attaqué l'imbécile roux, mais avec des canaris…

-Je m'entraînais à un sort de création et quand il est venu, c'était ce que j'avais en main, expliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Tu aurais pu transformer tes canaris en boule de feu.

-Ou pas.

-Alors j'espère qu'il a avalé un de tes canaris et s'est étouffé avec. Tu as fait ça quand d'ailleurs?

Hermione rit légèrement en secouant la tête aux méchancetés que disait le blond :

-C'est arrivé il y a plusieurs semaines déjà... Mais j'aurais pu lui faire très mal, tu sais.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard blasé en songeant que c'était justement le but et que ça aurait été plus que tant mieux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus pour ne pas offusquer la brune.

-Vu la façon dont il me traite, c'est sûr qu'il me déteste maintenant à cause de ça, continua Hermione, ses yeux commençant à s'embuer de nouveau.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. La fille s'excusa en l'essuyant, mais d'autres larmes sortirent silencieusement d'elles-mêmes. Draco l'observa faire sans rien dire, d'un air complètement indifférent.

-T'as vraiment les cheveux ébouriffés quand tu pleures, fit-il remarquer de sa voix traînante.

Hermione lui jeta un regard agacé, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Draco la devança :

-Mais un crétin pareil ne devrait pas mettre tes cheveux dans cet état. Ils valent mieux que ça.

Ébahie, la Gryffondor le regarda, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle devait avoir deviné que Draco ne parlait pas vraiment de ses cheveux.

Le Veela aussi était un peu étonné par lui-même. Il n'avait pas nécessairement eu l'intention de lui remonter le moral. Il couchait avec Potter et était gentil avec Granger. Sa vie était devenue un vrai foutoir.

Finalement, touchée, Hermione sourit faiblement et les deux élèves n'ajoutèrent plus un mot.

Les minutes passèrent et l'heure du dîner approcha. Après un moment, la Gryffondor se leva doucement et, avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers le blond et dit sincèrement:

-Merci, Malfoy. T'es...T'es un type bien. Passe de bonnes vacances.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Et c'est avec un léger sourire reconnaissable flottant sur son visage qu'Hermione sortit de la chambre.

Quand il se retrouva seul, Draco ferma les yeux.

Un type bien, hein…

Sa marque sur son bras gauche ne dirait pas la même chose. Et celle sur son bras droit ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se réjouir de ses futures vacances.

Si les autres Mangemorts ne le battaient pas, si sa mère ne le reniait pas, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le tuait pas…

S'il survivait à ces fameuses vacances, et ça serait déjà ça.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 _ **3 janvier 1997**_

Les aiguilles de l'horloge du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd émettaient un bruit d'enfer au milieu du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Sirius était assis, penché en avant, les mains posées nerveusement sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Devant lui, Harry se tenait sur le divan opposé et fixait son parrain avec un air curieux.

L'animagus avait fui les premiers jours, mais à la deuxième soirée après le Nouvel An, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était résolu à enfin entamer cette discussion sérieuse avec son filleul.

Les autres leur avaient laissé un peu d'intimité et Sirius leur en était reconnaissant. La plupart des adultes connaissaient son secret, mais l'animagus ne voulait plus revoir leurs regards de colère et de peine quand il allait encore raconter son histoire à Harry dans les minutes suivantes.

Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de son filleul. Elle n'allait certainement pas être positive, en tout cas.

-Harry, ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne sera pas facile à entendre, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui. Le Survivant avait l'air légèrement malade depuis ce matin et son parrain savait pourquoi. Lui non plus n'avait pas très bien supporté la première fois qu'il s'était éloigné de son âme-soeur durant une longue période de temps après leur union officielle. Mais en ce moment, Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier. Il le regardait simplement avec cette même curiosité. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que son parrain lui parle un peu plus des Veelas et de son Partenaire. Oh, Sirius allait le faire. Ça n'allait probablement pas être dans une ambiance joviale, néanmoins. Sirius déglutit et poursuivit :

-Oui, donc... J'ai trois choses à t'avouer et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Alors, premièrement ma Sän n'est pas... exactement comme tu t'imagines.

Les mains de Sirius se tortillèrent sous le stress. Bon sang, annoncer seulement ceci ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Et c'était la moins choquante des trois nouvelles, en plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils à ce que venait de dire son parrain en croisant les bras.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Disons que... heu, commença Sirius avant de soupirer. Ok non, avouons-le tout de suite : c'est Severus Snape.

- _Pardon!?_ cria son filleul.

Harry avait décroisé les bras d'un geste et les traits de son visage étaient maintenant imprégnés d'un mélange de colère, de dégoût et d'ébahissement. Sirius s'attendait à cette réaction, mais ça faisait quand même mal de voir le Survivant prendre la nouvelle ainsi.

L'animagus se frotta le front et continua :

-C'est Severus, ton professeur de Poudlard. Et j'ai un gosse de 6 ans avec lui... ah, ben tiens, ça c'était l'information numéro 2, dit Sirius en se demandant comment ça avait pu sortir aussi facilement.

Mais la réaction d'Harry ne fut pas aussi simple :

-C'EST UNE BLAGUE!? hurla ce dernier en se levant, hors de lui.

Sirius leva les yeux sur son filleul et le regard que lui lançait celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il se sentait profondément trahi. Le cœur de son parrain se serra. Il n'avait jamais voulu cacher une telle information aux autres – surtout à Harry qu'il considérait comme un second fils – mais ça avait été nécessaire. Si on avait découvert que Severus était son Partenaire, sa couverture serait tombée à l'eau auprès de Voldemort. Et Harry était si mauvais en occlumancie auparavant que le Lord Noir aurait su leur secret en moins de deux.

Cet été, Sirius s'était assuré de redoubler les entraînements avec le Gryffondor, dans le but, justement, de pouvoir lui dévoiler ce genre de secrets. Mais même si Sirius expliquait ceci à Harry, son filleul lui en voudrait probablement quand même.

-Mais Snape te déteste ! trouva simplement à répondre ce dernier. C'est impossible, bordel!

-Et le jeune Malfoy et toi? répliqua l'animagus.

Harry se tut subitement et Sirius vit sa colère retomber un peu.

Son parrain souffla de soulagement, car il avait commencé à sentir une puissance magique anormale à travers la pièce qui venait sans aucun doute de l'adolescent face à lui. Il allait devoir apprendre au brun à contrôler tout ça au plus vite. Ça, et cacher sa Marque d'Appartenance par la même occasion.

-Oui, Severus me détestait sincèrement avant, avoua Sirius à la mine toujours en colère d'Harry. Il m'en a voulu du plus profond de son cœur le jour où j'ai refusé de... m'enfuir avec lui.

-Quoi?

Sirius fit signe à Harry de se rasseoir avant qu'il ne poursuive son récit. Son filleul le fit lentement, un regard toujours accusateur fixé sur son parrain.

-C'était quelques années après ma capture à Azkaban. Comme tu le sais, ma forme d'animagus me permettait de passer devant les Détraqueurs assez facilement, alors j'allais voir Severus le plus souvent possible. Voldemort avait disparu et j'étais enfermé injustement. Severus voulait qu'on se casse de l'Angleterre et qu'on aille faire notre vie ailleurs. Mais j'ai dit non... à cause de toi.

-Moi? répéta Harry, incrédule.

-J'avais fait une promesse à James avant sa mort : s'il devait lui arriver malheur, tu devais savoir que je serais là pour toi. Alors, pour respecter cette promesse, je voulais au moins te rencontrer une fois pour te dire que j'étais ton parrain, tu vois? Mais Severus ne l'a pas très bien pris – pas du tout en fait – et plusieurs problèmes sont apparus après ceci. Tu dois comprendre Harry qu'un Partenaire passe avant tout normalement. Donc que je te donne la priorité ne l'avait pas du tout enchanté, d'où la raison, sûrement, pour laquelle il te détestait tant au début de tes années à Poudlard.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant, pour voir si son filleul le suivait. Harry avait de nouveau croisé ses bras et le sondait de ses yeux trop verts, la mine mi-sévère, mi-surprise.

Son parrain soupira et continua :

-Enfin bref, au final, je n'ai pas pu te rencontrer avant ta troisième année. Et je crois que j'ai passé mes pires années avant ça.

-Vous aviez arrêté de vous voir toutes ses années? C'est possible? demanda Harry.

-Heu, non, pas exactement, répondit son parrain. C'est extrêmement difficile d'être loin de ton âme sœur un long moment, sinon tu piques des crises à ne plus en finir et tu commences petit à petit à dépérir. Donc on se voyait toujours, même si Severus m'en voulait et nos rencontres étaient, hum, assez violentes. C'est durant l'une de ses années que nous avons eu Joshua.

-Les hommes ne font pas de bébés, dit Harry, sceptique.

-C'est vrai, mais les femmes non plus, pas chez les Veelas, même si la plupart le peuvent. Deux partenaires n'ont pas nécessairement les mêmes systèmes reproductifs pour pouvoir avoir des enfants. Ces derniers naissent à partir de la racine de l'Arbre du Nouveau dans le clan des Veelas. Lorsqu'une femme enfante de façon naturelle, cela veut dire que l'enfant qu'elle porte ne vient généralement pas de son âme soeur. Soit parce que son réel partenaire est mort et qu'elle s'est unie à un autre, soit parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu l'attendre. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ce n'est pas du tout bien vu, alors la tradition est de faire naître les enfants au cœur du village. Et ce, peu importe le sexe des deux Partenaires.

Le silence envahit la pièce, pendant qu'Harry semblait digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sirius le comprenait; la vie et les coutumes des Veelas étaient complexes.

-Et vous avez décidé d'avoir un bébé _comme ç_ _a_? questionna finalement Harry en regardant bizarrement l'animagus.

-Non pas du tout, bougonna Sirius en se passant une main derrière le cou. L'Arbre du Nouveau peut te faire de _tr_ _è_ _s mauvaises_ blagues quand ça lui prend. Il arrive à capter les effluves magiques des Veelas et de leur Partenaire. Les enfants peuvent naître quand un couple le _d_ _é_ _sire_ , ou quand la magie centrale du clan sent que le couple en question en a _besoin_. C'est difficile de savoir comment l'Arbre juge, mais bon, apparemment, mon stupide couple en avait besoin.

-Et il est toujours dans le clan, ton fils? demanda Harry, de plus en plus étonné par ce que son parrain disait.

-Oui, un clan de Veelas est l'un des endroits les plus sécuritaires du monde magique. Du moins, si on peut y avoir accès. La prochaine fois, on ira ensemble, qu'en dis-tu?

La colère d'Harry s'évapora à cette proposition et pour la première fois, il sembla réellement songer au fils de Sirius en tant que tel. Un petit frère pour lui, pour la première fois. Enfin, pas exactement, mais l'animagus devinait que ça allait être tout comme pour l'adolescent devant lui.

-Je... peux rentrer? demanda Harry en hésitant, beaucoup plus réceptif qu'auparavant.

-Les Partenaires des Veelas sont automatiquement acceptés par la magie du territoire. Étant donné que tu es le Vìr de Draco Malfoy, tu pourras y aller sans problème.

Un autre silence se fit, moins lourd, plus confortable. L'air du visage d'Harry se détendit finalement et Sirius l'observa appuyer son dos contre le divan derrière lui.

-Tu n'as plus pensé t'enfuir avec Snape après? demanda son filleul, le regard vague.

C'était une simple question. Il semblait juste curieux, pas nécessairement en accord avec l'identité de son Partenaire. Le cœur de l'animagus lui fit mal en songeant à sa réponse :

-Oui, c'était prévu, après t'avoir enfin rencontré. Mais le Lord est revenu et les choses se sont corsées.

Harry grimaça. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et après ce qui parut être une longue réflexion, il lâcha :

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Snape soit ton âme sœur. Quand je songe à l'année passée, il t'insultait tout le temps.

-Le trois quarts du temps, il pense réellement ses méchancetés, maugréa amèrement Sirius. Mais oui, on ne se déteste pas comme on veut le prétendre.

-J'aurais cru qu'il était content de ta mort…

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à devoir révéler son troisième secret de cette façon. Il eut tout à coup une vive envie de boire un bon verre d'alcool pour mieux prendre la réaction qu'allait avoir Harry.

L'animagus respira par le nez en fermant les yeux. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il redressa sa tête et plongea ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux d'Harry.

-Tu te souviens de l'année passée, au Ministère de la Magie? dit Sirius sérieusement. Lorsque j'ai traversé le fameux tableau, Harry...j'étais réellement mort ce jour-là.

Son filleul ouvrit la bouche, complètement choqué.

-Pardon? s'écria ce dernier en se redressant. Mais... comment?

Sirius déglutit à nouveau et le désir d'un bon verre d'alcool ne le quitta toujours pas. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de continuer dans ses explications, mais il avait promis à Remus de dire ce qu'il cachait au Survivant, et il devait bien ça à ce dernier. Alors, l'animagus poursuivit :

-Beaucoup de Veelas meurent en paquet de deux, informa-t-il en premier son filleul.

-Que veux-tu dire? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je veux dire que si un Vìr ou une Sän meurt, son Partenaire le suit habituellement. Automatiquement ou par choix.

-Comme un suicide? Comment?

-Avec la Marque d'Appartenance. Elle arrive à te faire rejoindre ton Partenaire dans sa mort sans souffrance. Les liens de Veelas ne sont pas de simples mariages, ton Partenaire est littéralement ta vie, Harry. Seuls les courageux décident de rester dans ce monde quand leur âme sœur est dans l'autre.

-Mais Snape...

-Oui, il est resté, car je l'avais obligé à le faire si quelque chose devait m'arriver. Je pense que ça a d'ailleurs été notre pire dispute. Il était et est toujours l'une des principales clés pour sauver le monde Sorcier et je ne voulais pas voler le futur à cause de mon imprudence.

-Donc quand tu... quand tu es mort, il a réussi à survivre. Pourtant, tu es revenu!

-J'en avais demandé beaucoup trop à Severus. À ma mort, il n'a pas pu le supporter et m'a ramené grâce à notre lien, encore une fois.

Sirius se tut et une sueur froide dégoulina dans son dos. Son filleul ne chercha même pas à comprendre la méthode de résurrection dont avait usé Severus pour le ramener, donc Sirius fut obligé d'entamer la fin de son premier objectif. Il inspira une fois pour se donner du courage.

-Harry... dit son Parrain, la bouche sèche. La Marque d'Appartenance permet bien de ressusciter un Partenaire, mais il y a un prix : les deux Partenaires meurent peu de temps après, juste le temps de se faire des adieux appropriés.

Voilà, c'était dit.

Sirius s'en serait peut-être félicité s'il n'avait pas été témoin de la réaction de son filleul à la suite de son aveu.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc et le profond désespoir. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais un silence lourd de tragédie parla pour lui.

Sirius se souvenait à quel point Harry avait été heureux en apprenant que son parrain avait survécu, cet été. L'animagus avait redonné espoir au héros qui était en train de sombrer dans un deuil qui n'était pas du tout joli à voir.

Mais quand Sirius était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il avait vu le visage de pur bonheur d'Harry, d'immenses sentiments contradictoires avaient envahis l'ex-Maraudeur. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il importait tant au Survivant, mais ça lui avait également fait mal de savoir que, bientôt, il allait faire replonger son filleul dans un autre deuil.

« Quand je serais Auror, tu seras le premier à le savoir », « Tu me montreras comment faire après la guerre... enfin, si tout se passe bien ». «Tu verras, dans deux ou trois ans, on va rénover cette foutue maison ». C'était des phrases simples, sans grands projets nécessairement, qu'Harry avait lancées à Sirius durant tout l'été. Et ce dernier avait eu l'impression que chaque parole de ce genre lui lacérait le cœur.

Sirius n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il avait été triste, oui, quand il avait pensé qu'il emporterait son Partenaire avec lui, mais Severus n'avait jamais regretté son choix de l'avoir ramené à la vie. L'ancien maître de potion lui disait être satisfait d'avoir au moins le loisir d'être plus ou moins préparé à quitter ce monde, alors ça avait soulagé son Vir. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier pense aux autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à Remus, Tonks, Molly... et Harry. Oui, Harry, son filleul qu'il aimait tant.

Sirius ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir l'air chagriné de l'adolescent et le silence lourd s'étira.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire «Peu de temps après», fit la voix brisée de son filleul après un long moment. Tu... tu es toujours là.

Il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix. De l'espoir que Sirius trouva insupportable, car il n'existait pas.

-Les êtres magiques vivent longtemps, c'est pour ça que le « peu de temps après » semble long, mais d'ici un an, ou deux max, Harry... murmura Sirius.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Non, au lieu de ça, Sirius sentit de puissants effluves magiques envahirent tout à coup la pièce. Brusquement, il redressa la tête vers son filleul et celui-ci était debout, les poings serrés. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et jamais Sirius n'avait vu ses yeux verts refléter autant de colère et de chagrin en même temps.

Sirius eut soudainement envie de pleurer autant que lui. L'animagus se leva et fit un geste vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, mais Harry recula automatiquement en secouant légèrement la tête.

Et avant que son parrain ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry tourna les talons et sortit du salon en trombe.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Ginny, dans sa chambre, sursauta quand la porte du salon claqua.

Elle hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers sa propre porte et de l'ouvrir silencieusement.

Les autres étaient sortis faire des courses, mais la rousse étant trop fatiguée, avait décliné l'offre de les accompagner. Sa mère n'avait rien dit, cependant, quand les autres avaient été à l'écart, elle lui avait chuchoté qu'Harry et son parrain devait avoir une certaine discussion, donc qu'il valait mieux ne pas les déranger. Ginny avait froncé les sourcils à ce conseil et avait levé des yeux curieux vers Molly. Cette dernière, une étrange tristesse dans les pupilles, lui avait simplement pris la joue et avait dit «Tu sauras, éventuellement».

La jeune rousse avait un peu été tentée d'écouter aux portes, mais elle s'était résignée. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, Harry leur en ferait part au moment venu.

Des bruits de pas furieux raisonnèrent dans les escaliers. Ginny se demanda immédiatement ce que Sirius avait bien put dire à Harry pour le mettre dans cet état – car elle doutait que tout ce tapage venait de l'ex-Maraudeur – et ouvrit un peu plus sa porte pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Harry apparut, la mine en colère, les joues et les yeux en larmes. Quand il remarqua qu'elle se tenait là, le Survivant la fixa un instant avant de détourner le regard sur le sol.

-Harry? appela Ginny en s'approchant lentement de lui. Harry, que se passe-t-il?

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry pleurer, c'était à la prétendue mort de Sirius. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Le brun renifla une fois et essuya ses larmes d'un geste frustré.

-Désolé, je viens juste d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle...

La voix du Survivant se brisa aux derniers mots et son visage se décomposa. Sa magie ressortait également fortement, comme il lui arrivait ces derniers temps depuis qu'ils avaient recommencé l'école. Ginny n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry la serra contre lui dans un mouvement désespéré. À son contact, sa magie se calma immédiatement et Ginny sourit, ravie par son influence. Elle plongea son nez dans son torse et en profita pour humer sa bonne odeur. Harry avait toujours senti bon. Particulièrement depuis cet été.

La jeune fille tenta d'ignorer les battements de son cœur à la pensée que le corps du héros national était si proche du sien, et se concentra sur le chagrin de ce dernier.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Harry pleurant silencieusement et elle lui caressant calmement les cheveux.

-Tu veux que je contacte quelqu'un? demanda doucement la rousse.

Elle aurait voulu avoir ce moment pour elle seule. Être l'unique personne à qui Harry allait se confier et qu'il allait serrer dans ses bras de la sorte. Mais elle pensa à lui. Le Survivant avait peut-être besoin de ses vrais meilleurs amis à ce moment-là. Et ces derniers pourraient facilement être joignables par Pierre de Communication.

-Non, répondit Harry en secouant légèrement la tête et créant un saut d'espoir dans le cœur de la rousse. Il ne peut pas venir ici de toute façon.

Le brun resserrant son emprise sur le corps de son amie et celle-ci sentit une certaine excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle lui caressa le dos et murmura à son oreille :

-Allons dans ma chambre, d'accord?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête et Ginny lui prit délicatement la main pour le diriger vers sa chambre, à deux doigts de jubiler qu'il n'ait pas refusé l'offre.

Mais elle se demanda quand même plus tard, cette soirée-là, qui avait bien pu être ce « il ».

 **oooOOOOooo**

* * *

 **Vous savez que j'ai failli mettre Narcissa et Severus ensemble? J'aime aussi beaucoup de couple XD Mais comme je voulais avoir une petite présence de Narcissa dans le futur (et que Narcissa aurait été du genre à mourir avec son Vir), j'ai penché pour le Severus/Sirius.**

 **Ok, on retourne bientôt dans le présent (après le prochain chapitre), donc je vous prépare déjà :**

 _ **OCs:**_

 **Joshua:** Le filleul de Draco et l'enfant de Sirius et Snape. Il habite seul avec son parrain dans le clan des Veelas dans le présent.

 **Laeticia:** La collègue blonde de Ron, Harry et Neville au Ministère de la Magie. Elle fait partie de leur équipe d'Aurors.

 **Renna:** La "servante"/ménagère de Draco et Joshua dans le clan des Veelas.

 **Wilckson:** Le boss d'Harry, Neville, et Ron dans le département des Aurors.

 _ **Autres**_

 **Shers:** Des animaux habitants dans le clan des Veelas. Ils ressemblent à des sphinx géants et, si des personnes qui ne font pas partie du clan veulent se promener librement dans la communauté, ce sont eux qui doivent les accepter.

 **Cydelles:** D'autres animaux qui habitent dans le clan. Ce sont d'énormes oiseaux (mélange de faucon et de buse) qui servent souvent de transport.

.

 **Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas encore le futur encore, mais ça sera celui d'après, donc retenez les noms. Je vais aussi ajouter un résumé dans le prochain chapitre pour que vous n'ailliez pas à vous retaper le début de la fic au complet.**

 **Sorry, quand j'avais écrit cette histoire, j'étais censée publier 2 fois par semaine (j'ai tellement pas fait ça, lol) et vous n'étiez pas censés oublier les événements :S**

 **Enfin bref, à plus!**

 **Rab** **XXX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde…?**

 **Ok, je sais, je donne toujours des excuses, mais j'étais vraaaaiment occupée ces derniers mois; je me cherchais du travail, je devais faire des milliers d'** **interviews, j** **'ai TROUVÉ un travail et je devais** _ **travailler**_ **! (pas habitu** **ée du tout, non non non!)…. I'** **m sorry.**

 **Anyway, merci** **énormément pour vos reviews** _Charliee3216_ _ **,**_ _himechu95670_ _,_ _ofo_ _,_ _Nely-vee_ _,_ _Kilibilie,_ _WAHA_ _,_ _miruru-sensei_ _, Elylo,_ _Griffy Viperya_ _,_ _AdelheidRei_ _,_ _Marie la Petite,_ _L'equilibriste_ _, Blue_ **je vous aime! :D**

 **On retourne dans le futur au prochain chapitre et je sais que vous ne vous souvenez de rien, parce que j'update aux 2-3 mois (I'm so so so sorry), donc n'oubliez pas de lire le ré** **sum** **é à la fin!**

* * *

 **Merci** **à ma bêta** _ **fawkesthephoenix8**_ **! :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre16**

 **.**

 _ **4 janvier 1997_ Manoir Malfoy**_

Il ne restait plus que 3 jours.

Avant son retour à l'école.

Plus que 3 jours avant de partir de cet endroit. Plus que 3 jours avant de sortir de cet enfer et d'y laisser sa mère. Plus que 3 jours avant...

Avant quoi?

Avant d'écarter à nouveau les jambes pour Potter, c'était ça?

Avant de jouer à nouveau la pute, en gros.

Draco Malfoy était assis sur les fauteuils en cuir blanc du salon de son manoir, les bras croisés, le regard dur, fixé sur la table basse devant lui. C'était la période des fêtes, mais jamais des vacances ne lui avaient parues aussi longues. Voilà déjà une dizaine de jours qu'il était revenu dans sa demeure devenue aussi chaleureuse qu'un cimetière. Attendez, sa demeure? Non... Son foyer était maintenant un quartier d'amusement. Pour les autres, bien sûr, pas pour sa famille.

Draco entendit des pas légers sur sa gauche. Le blond tourna la tête et vit sa mère, un plateau de biscuits dans les mains, venir vers lui. Elle portait une longue robe pêche à manches courtes et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon torsadé impeccable. Belle, comme toujours. Et elle l'aurait été encore plus sans _ç_ _a_.

Sa mère se pencha pour déposer son plateau de biscuits sur la table basse devant lui et Draco serra la mâchoire en voyant la trace rouge sur sa joue.

Le premier jour qu'il était revenu et qu'il avait remarqué cette marque et d'autres anciens bleus sur elle, il avait vu rouge. Si elle ne l'avait pas retenu et que Severus n'était pas intervenu, il serait directement allé faire la peau de tous ces Mangemorts qui osaient battre sa mère. Le pire était qu'ils lui interdisaient de se guérir par la magie et que Voldemort approuvait !

« Le moment viendra, Draco, où tu pourras te venger. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant », lui avait chuchoté Severus à l'oreille

Ce n'était que cette idée qui le calmait. Draco s'était promis de faire payer tous ceux qui avaient touché cette femme aux cheveux dorés. Peu importait qui.

-Des biscuits fait maison, dit calmement Narcissa en souriant faiblement. Deborah m'a montré comment faire.

Deborah était l'une de leurs elfes de maison et aimait normalement effectuer ses corvées sans avoir à déranger ses maîtres. Elle était bonne. Il fallait bien, avec Lucius comme patron. L'elfe avait donc été étonnée de voir sa maîtresse mettre les pieds dans ses cuisines et demander son aide, afin d'apprendre à préparer à manger. Narcissa n'avait pas le droit de sortir du manoir. Elle avait alors décidé de se consacrer à quelques passe-temps. Quand elle ne se faisait pas battre.

Une rage monta dans la poitrine de Draco et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de la calmer. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Il allait finir par se faire tuer s'il ne pensait pas d'abord. Il devait réfléchir à un plan.

-Tu goûtes? demanda doucement sa mère en le ramenant au présent.

-Est-ce sécuritaire? réussit à blaguer le jeune Malfoy malgré ses pensées noires.

Sa mère rit élégamment et les muscles de Draco se détendirent un peu.

-Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très doués pour la cuisine dans la famille Black, dit Narcissa. Mais comme tu es bon en potion, j'ose espérer que tu n'hériteras pas de cela.

Son fils lui sourit et se pencha vers le plat.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de prendre un morceau de ce qu'avait concocté sa mère, car tout à coup, un crac sonore résonna dans le salon au même moment.

Macnair apparut au milieu de la pièce, un air mauvais sur le visage, une longue robe noire sur le dos et des bottes sales aux pieds. En voyant les deux blonds présents dans le salon, le Mangemort fit un sourire machiavélique et commença à s'avancer vers eux.

Comme plusieurs autres, l'homme venait souvent. C'était parfois pour leur livrer des informations sur le maître, mais la plupart du temps, c'était simplement pour les humilier.

Lentement, Draco redressa son dos et attendit que le serviteur du Lord Noir s'approche.

-Bien le bonsoir vous deux! s'écria Macnair en élevant les bras

Les deux Malfoy ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de le regarder froidement. Macnair ricana à leur mine, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne blague. Sans attendre qu'on l'invite, il alla s'installer dans le divan en cuir faisant face à Draco, parfaitement à l'aise.

Et il éleva ses pieds pour les croiser sur la table basse devant lui.

Pile-poil sur les biscuits de Narcissa.

Le mélange de boue et de neige dégoulina lentement des bottes de Macnair, créant une marre brune et peu appétissante dans l'assiette de biscuits.

Narcissa ne se défit pas de son visage impassible, mais Draco leva les yeux sur le Mangemorts avec une lenteur effroyable.

-Alors, mon cher Draco, susurra moqueusement Macnair. Parait que tu-

-Enlève tes pieds.

La phrase de Draco partit comme une gifle. Précise, sans détour. Macnair se figea, ne comprenant pas que le blond devant lui ait osé couper sa mise en scène, et un silence lourd suivit.

-Pardon? siffla le Mangemort en se reprenant.

-T'enlèves tes pieds des biscuits de ma mère, et peut-être qu'après j'écouterai ce que dit ta grande gueule, si ça m'intéresse, dit la voix traînante de Draco, qui n'avait toujours pas décroisé ses bras.

Furieux, à l'aide de son pied, Macnair envoya brusquement valser le plat de Narcissa à travers le salon. L'assiette se fracassa au sol et les morceaux de biscuits se répandirent de part en part la pièce. Narcissa sursauta légèrement en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, mais Draco ne broncha pas devant l'excès de fureur du Mangemort. Ce dernier se leva et vociféra :

-Tu te prends pour qui, sale morveux! Tu te crois si grand avec tes airs hautains, mais tu trembles comme une feuille devant le Lord **!**

Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se justifier à des moins que rien. Il continua donc à regarder le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un masque de glace et Macnair s'irrita à cette vue.

-Vous êtes tous pareils, satanés Malfoy! Vous vous pensez au-dessus de tout le monde, alors que vous ne valez plus rien! Rien, gamin, rien! Même le Lord se moque de vous! cracha Macnair en se retournant et en essuyant ses bottes boueuses sur les coussins du divan blanc derrière lui.

Une colère sourde se saisit petit à petit du cœur de Draco, mais il la contrôla pour ne pas tuer l'homme qui les dégradait de la sorte.

-Et papa n'est plus là pour vous sauver, n'est-ce pas? Hein, ma jolie, susurra Macnair en s'approchant de Narcissa.

Cette dernière le regarda, incertaine de ses intentions. Et Draco ne les apprécia pas _du tout_ quand il vit Macnair se saisir brusquement des hanches de sa mère. La blonde ferma les yeux quand les mains du Mangemort descendirent le long de sa cuisse droite et ça n'en prit pas plus pour faire vivement réagir son fils.

Le Mangemort ne vit pas la suite venir.

La montée d'une aura anormalement puissante et noire se fit sentir autour du salon. Macnair n'eut même pas le loisir de se demander ce qu'il se passait que son corps fut projeté loin de Narcissa et alla frapper le mur du fond. Le coup fut si violent que le Mangemort s'assomma à moitié quand sa tête cogna durement le mur. Sa main gauche craqua en dessous de lui à l'impact et sa baguette roula par terre plus loin.

Macnair retomba lourdement au sol, sa main et sa tête lui faisant un mal horrible. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour rééquilibrer ses sens, mais quand sa vue s'éclaircit peu à peu, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant le jeune Malfoy s'approcher de lui, tel un bourreau s'apprêtant à exécuter sa victime.

-Dra... Draco, hésita Narcissa en arrière de son fils.

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas.

Le Serpentard arriva à la hauteur de Macnair sur le sol et, sans crier gare, il lui assena un violent coup de pied au visage.

Le sang gicla et une des dents du Mangemort sortit de sa bouche. Macnair grogna sous la douleur et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tourner la tête vers son malfaiteur, l'adolescent debout lui écrasa la joue avec son pied. Furieux, le Serviteur des Ténèbres voulut se relever, mais en le voyant faire, Draco éleva une main et propulsa une onde magique de sa paume qui maintint l'homme par terre en place. Le Mangemort hurla de rage et se débattit férocement, en vain.

-On va s'entendre sur une chose, ordure, siffla Draco. Si j'apprends un jour que tu as mis tes sales pattes sur ma mère, tu seras mort la minute suivante. Est-ce que c'est clair?

Macnair se débattait toujours, mais le flot de magie qui pesait sur son corps avait un poids douloureux.

Draco pencha la tête de côté en observant le sale rat sous lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait ça encore? Putain que ça faisait du bien.

On les humiliait depuis des jours. Les Mangemorts rentraient et sortaient, fracassaient des objets quand ça leur tentait et leur lançaient des insultes pour les rabaisser à tout bout de champ. Au moins, ils n'osaient pas trop s'en prendre physiquement à Narcissa tant que son fils était présent. Enfin, les intelligents. Ce que n'était apparemment pas Macnair.

-Si tu me tues, tu auras le même sort, cracha ce dernier.

Draco pencha sa tête de l'autre côté et examina l'homme sous son pied avec un sourire cruel.

-Tu crois vraiment que ta misérable vie à autant de valeur? demanda-t-il en enfonçant davantage son talon dans la joue du Mangemort.

Macnair grogna au geste.

-Peu importe, tu seras mort quand même au final, n'est-ce pas? finit l'adolescent.

Draco enleva soudain le poids magique sur le corps du Mangemort. Celui-ci sembla croire être enfin libéré et s'apprêtait à se lever, mais le blond lui assena un deuxième coup de pied au visage.

La tête de leur visiteur-surprise virevolta et alla cogner le mur à côté en même temps. Sonné, Macnair retomba sur le sol et Draco en profita pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

Ses coups de pieds partirent dans le ventre du Partisan du Mal avant d'aller frapper ses côtes et une nouvelle fois sa tête. Il fit la sourde oreille à ce que sa mère disait derrière lui et continua à buter dans le corps par terre encore et encore et encore...

Au Diable Voldemort et ses principes.

Au Diable Dumbledore et sa bonté.

Au Diable Potter et ses yeux verts.

Au Diable cette _putain_ de guerre et tout ce qui allait avec!

-DRACO! hurla Narcissa.

Le blond arrêta ses coups et revint à la réalité. Le visage de Macnair était en sang. Son œil gauche et sa joue étaient enflés. Du rouge carmin s'écoulait de sa bouche, de son nez et de quelques autres endroits de son visage. Et si le Serpentard se fiait à la force qu'il avait mise dans ses frappes, il devait avoir cassé une chose ou deux dans le corps qui se trouvait en dessous de lui.

Narcissa le poussa sur le côté et s'accroupit immédiatement près du Mangemort inconscient en murmurant "Par merlin". D'un geste fluide, elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur le corps ensanglanté. Une douce lueur verte émergea du bout de bois et alla parcourir le corps du Partisan du Mal.

Draco regarda la scène d'un œil noir.

-Pourquoi le guérir? demanda-t-il.

Sa mère ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Le sang disparut, et Draco entendit le bruit de quelques os se replacer dans le corps du Mangemort. Celui-ci garda néanmoins les bleus et les coupures, même s'ils étaient nettoyés. Et dire que sa mère utilisait des sorts pour guérir les autres et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le faire pour ses propres blessures.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Narcissa se releva et se dirigea vers le milieu du salon, le visage neutre. Son fils la suivit en silence.

Quand elle fut à nouveau proche des divans qui venaient d'être salis par Macnair, elle leva la baguette pour enlever les traces de boue sur le cuir blanc et finit par se retourner vers son fils :

-Tu aurais pu le tuer, accusa sèchement la blonde.

-Et quel aurait été le mal? répliqua son fils, toujours sur les nerfs.

-Nous ne sommes pas en position de faire n'importe quoi avec les membres de ce camp!

-Qu'il aille se faire voir, ce stupide camp!

Narcissa ne broncha pas en voyant son fils hurler. Les mains de ce dernier se mirent à trembler, et sans aucune raison cohérente, sa Marque d'Appartenance se mit à chauffer et il eut la foudroyante envie de voir son Partenaire.

Il écarta très vite ce sentiment en se maudissant, lui et ses pensées idiotes.

-Est-ce vraiment comme ça qu'ils vous traitent, mère!? s'écria-t-il. On fait bien plus que vous battre, si c'est le cas!

Complètement hors de lui, le blond se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux et tenta de retrouver son calme en fermant les yeux. Sa marque le brûlait de plus en plus, et pour une fois, il se concentra sur elle pour apaiser sa propre rage.

Il devait juste espérer que Macnair ne chercherait pas à se venger sur sa mère une fois qu'il serait reparti à l'école. Le Mangemort allait-il tenir compte de sa mise en garde? S'il n'était pas idiot, l'homme allait le faire. Draco n'avait pas fait de menaces en l'air.

À une époque, le blond avait été faible, c'était vrai. Oui il avait été faible. Physiquement, du moins. Il devait avouer que sa ruse et son intelligence l'avaient sorti de beaux draps à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait appris à développer ses derniers aspects, car il se trouvait à peine au-dessus de la moyenne pour ce qui était de jeter des sorts.

Mais à présent...

À présent, il était marqué. Il était puissant. Parce qu'il avait toujours eu le potentiel et parce que Potter l'était également.

Alors, son lien devait bien lui servir à quelque chose d'autre que lui faire jouer sa pute. Comme protéger l'une des seules personnes à qui il tenait. Sa mère était belle, tout le monde sorcier le savait, mais jamais Draco n'aurait cru que… que ces sales rats...

Narcissa, devant lui, soupira en l'arrachant de ses pensées sombres et secoua faiblement la tête:

-Ils ne vont pas jusqu'à là, mon fils, je te jure. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Les yeux de son fils la sondèrent durement, tentant de détecter le moindre mensonge. Narcissa s'approcha de Draco et alla poser délicatement une main sur sa joue:

-Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un me dégrader de la sorte. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, j'aurais défiguré ce bon à rien moi-même. Et je n'ai guéri que la surface de ses blessures, il ressentira quand même leur douleur, lui dit Narcissa avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Là, Draco reconnut sa mère. Elle était douce et aimante, mais ses pouvoirs étaient aussi vils et cyniques que sa douceur quand elle était fâchée.

Le Serpentard soupira faiblement de soulagement, et la marque sur son bras droit s'apaisa.

Cet imbécile de Macnair ne voulait que le provoquer alors? Eh bien, ça avait marché, si on voyait le résultat. C'était tant pis pour lui.

-Tu as trouvé ta Sän?

La question s'envola dans l'air du salon et plana fébrilement au-dessus de leurs têtes pendant de longues secondes.

Narcissa regardait son fils avec le plus sérieux des visages et Draco se rappela soudainement pourquoi il n'avait pas buté tous ces Mangemort jusqu'à maintenant. C'était pour ne pas que sa mère, d'origine Veela elle aussi, ne parvienne à découvrir les changements dans la puissance du blond.

Draco soupira. Il dirigea sa main gauche sur son bras droit et murmura « _ostente te tenebras_ _»_ _,_ la même formule que Severus avait utilisée pour dévoiler sa marque, ce jour-là, dans son bureau.

-Non, mère... dit-il silencieusement.

Lentement, il éleva son bras droit marqué vers sa mère et un dessin en forme d'arabesques noires apparut clairement sur sa peau pâle.

-J'ai trouvé mon Vir, finit sérieusement Draco.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent et une légère surprise se dessina sur ses traits.

-Oh, réussit-elle simplement à dire.

Elle regarda attentivement la marque, comme fascinée d'en voir une réelle de si près, et se saisit du bras de Draco.

-C'est une surprise... dit-elle d'un air vague, les yeux toujours rivés sur le dessin noir.

Elle hésita une seconde, et posa finalement ses doigts fins sur la Marque d'Appartenance de son fils. Délicatement, elle se mit à la caresser, toujours submergée par les traits mythiques de leur clan. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un mélange de peine et de ravissement les traversa. Aurait-elle voulu un Vìr, elle aussi? Probablement. Sûrement. Une chose était certaine, en tout cas. Le réel Partenaire de la mère de Draco l'aurait bien plus protégé que Lucius Malfoy, du haut de sa prison d'Azkaban.

-Ton Vìr doit être fort...vu le niveau de tes pouvoirs, chuchota la blonde en caressant toujours doucement la Marque de Draco.

Ce dernier fit une moue ennuyée et retint de justesse un soupir agacé.

Si son Vir était fort? Bien sûr, parce que c'était _Potter_.

Toujours Potter.

Stupide Potter.

-Une fille ou un garçon? demanda sa mère en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Un garçon, avoua à contrecœur le Serpentard.

Sa mère rigola et la peur de Draco de la voir déçue par la tournure de ses héritages s'envola comme par enchantement. Lucius n'aurait inévitablement pas réagi de cette façon en apprenant le sexe de son Partenaire et la position de son fils dans le couple.

-Quel dénouement inattendu, se reprit Narcissa en souriant. Qui est-ce...?

Draco ferma les yeux et son cœur se serra.

Pour le bien de tous, il ne pouvait révéler à personne que Potter était son âme sœur. Déjà que lui-même avait du mal à l'accepter...

-Désolé, mère… souffla-t-il.

Un silence rempli de doutes et de secrets s'imposa entre eux. Draco rouvrit lentement les yeux et les fixa au sol, n'osant pas croiser le regard de sa mère.

-Il n'est pas du même côté, c'est ça? devina Narcissa.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car son air découragé le faisait pour lui. Narcissa éleva sa main et alla lui caresser les cheveux délicatement.

-Le Lord ne doit jamais savoir, dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je sais…

La main de Narcissa glissa sur sa joue et son fils referma douloureusement les paupières.

-Je sais… répéta-t-il.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Le corps baignait dans une mare de sang, comme si l'homme mort avait intentionnellement décidé de s'y allonger pour créer un tableau. Les yeux du Moldu étaient toujours ouverts, exprimant une terreur qui s'était figée quand son bourreau lui avait transpercé le cœur avec un puissant sort.

Severus Snape regarda le cadavre, impassible. Vlad ne pouvait décidément pas tuer proprement.

L'homme en question avait les yeux fixés sur son œuvre, l'évaluant d'un œil attentif. Il avait trouvé ce simple Moldu, quelque part dans la rue. Le monsieur d'une quarantaine d'années avait juste eu le malheur de poser ses yeux sur le Mangemort. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'avec ce geste anodin, il allait servir de pâture au grand sorcier blond de mauvaise humeur pour une raison quelconque ce jour-là.

Tuer pour Vladimir Popov était un art à respecter et un moyen de se défouler. Combien y étaient passés alors que le blond ne s'était que levé du mauvais pied? Des dizaines, des centaines peut-être.

Ils avaient transplané dans la cave du manoir Malfoy, Vladimir ayant toujours sa victime vivante dans les bras. Severus avait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas très poli d'assassiner des gens chez les autres, mais Vladimir avait fait la sourde oreille. Les cris du Moldu avaient à peine retentis que le collègue du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui avait jeté un sort de mutisme et avait commencé à le torturer lentement.

Severus aurait franchement préféré être en une autre compagnie que celle de l'homme sadique à côté de lui. Le professeur avait presque eu pitié de la victime de Vladimir et ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout pressé de se débarrasser du corps gisant par terre.

Ce n'était pas que ça choquait Severus, mais disons qu'il avait déjà vu meilleures décorations.

Soudain, deux "cracs " consécutifs retentirent, et Severus se retourna vers les nouveaux qui venaient de transplaner.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux gris métallique et une magnifique Indienne aux cheveux courts et à l'air sévère s'approchèrent du Russe et de lui. La première pouffa en voyant la dépouille du Moldu, mais l'autre femme leva les yeux au ciel à sa vue. D'un coup de baguette, cette dernière mit le feu au corps et le fit vite disparaître quand elle jugea que la peau calcinée du propriétaire le rendrait suffisamment méconnaissable. Vladimir fit une moue légèrement contrariée en voyant s'envoler son dernier chef-d'oeuvre.

-Où est Macnair? demanda Sasha, l'Indienne. Je croyais qu'il était déjà là. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Son ton était grave et inspirait immédiatement le respect. Severus l'avait appris bien vite.

Elle était également la chef du trio qu'ils avaient formé, Vladimir, Ange -celle aux cheveux métalliques- et elle. Leur groupe était cruel, sanguinaire, et ne laissait jamais une seule personne vivante si on ne leur donnait pas l'ordre lors de leurs missions. Missions que les membres ne rataient jamais non plus.

-Il est peut-être déjà dehors? Ou avec les Malfoy? dit Ange, d'un air enjoué.

Elle était toujours trop enthousiaste et sautait partout, Severus avait vraiment du mal à la supporter.

Sasha, sans se départir de son air dur, jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme aux cheveux métalliques, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers de droite sans un mot.

Tous la suivirent naturellement et au bout de quelques marches, ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'immense manoir Malfoy.

Ils ne mirent pas de temps à atteindre le salon principal et froncèrent tous les sourcils en remarquant quelque chose d'assez inhabituel.

Là, par terre, au pied d'un mur, se tenait un Macnair inconscient dans une position grotesque. Plusieurs contusions et marques rouges jonchaient son visage et certaines coupures traversaient sa peau ici et là, même si elles paraissaient nettoyées.

Alors que Narcissa et son fils buvaient tranquillement le thé dans leurs divans, comme si le fait qu'un corps inerte dans le coin de leur salon ne les affectait pas le moins du monde.

Les occupants du manoir levèrent les yeux en entendant les nouveaux venus arriver et se mirent silencieusement debout en même temps après avoir déposé leurs tasses sur la table devant eux. Sasha posa une dernière fois ses pupilles dorées sur le Mangemort inconscient au sol avant de les concentrer sur les deux Malfoy.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda lentement l'Indienne.

-Il s'est juste un peu cogné la tête, répondit Draco.

Sasha le regarda intensément. Elle le regarda d'une façon si profonde qu'elle aurait fait hérisser le poil de n'importe qui. Mais Draco Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même, resta de marbre.

Puis, d'un coup, les pupilles dorées de Sacha prirent une teinte vive. Severus devina immédiatement qu'elle venait d'attaquer mentalement le blond pour sonder ses pensées grâce au Legilimens. La technique de la femme était brusque et elle marchait. Enfin, normalement. Car vu l'air légèrement irrité que prit son visage après quelques secondes, le professeur de DCFM devina qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à traverser les barrières mentales de Draco.

De tous les Mangemorts, son filleul et lui-même étaient probablement les meilleurs à l'Occlumancie. Ils pouvaient parfaitement prévenir et contrer les attaques à leurs pensées, et jamais un partisan du mal n'avait réussi à passer leurs murs.

-Il suffirait de demander pour avoir une information, vous savez. Ça s'appelle la politesse, dit Draco de sa voix traînante, en fixant toujours Sasha.

Severus était en train de maudire silencieusement son stupide filleul et sa langue acide quand la sorcière à côté de lui réagit immédiatement à l'insolence.

En moins de deux, Sasha sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Draco. Une puissante onde argentée en sortit et alla frapper le Serpentard de plein fouet. Le corps de ce dernier fut plaqué au mur derrière lui et l'Indienne maintint son sort pour qu'il demeure au-dessus du sol. Narcissa laissa échapper un "Draco!" apeuré, mais Sasha ignora le cri de la blonde et s'approcha calmement du fils, son sort agissant toujours.

-Ne deviens pas arrogant, sale peste, siffla l'Indiennne.

Vladimir poussa un "hmpf" hautain et Ange claqua joyeusement des mains, heureuse face à la vue de Draco à la merci de sa chef de groupe. Le blond ne leur porta pas attention, néanmoins. Il fixait l'Indienne avec une haine froide et ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Non, au lieu de ça, Severus commença à sentir une aura noire et sinistre envahir peu à peu la pièce.

Paniqué par cette montée soudaine de pouvoir de son filleul, Severus dit:

-Sasha, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises.

La femme ne répondit pas, les pupilles toujours rivées sur le Serpentard, mais celui-ci accorda enfin un regard à son parrain.

Severus lui fit de gros yeux, lui intimant de se calmer _immédiatement_.

Les Veelas et leur Partenaire étaient plus sensibles à la magie et à l'aura de leurs semblables. Alors il était possible que les autres dans la pièce n'aient pas remarqué la montée de pouvoir autour d'eux. Mais il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser. Draco avait eu une chance folle que Bellatrix Lestrange ne soit pas venue avec eux. D'origine Veela également, elle aurait pu deviner la cause des changements des pouvoirs de son neveu.

À contrecœur, Draco tenta de se calmer, et Severus sentit les puissances magiques autour de la pièce baisser peu à peu. Il souffla, soulagé.

-Bien, siffla Sasha.

Elle retira son sort brusquement et Draco retomba douloureusement sur le plancher. Il se redressa, en lançant un autre regard meurtrier à l'Indienne. Et avant qu'elle ne s'irrite trop devant son insolence et ne décide de réellement lui trancher la tête, Severus se posta devant lui et dit :

-Draco, nous sommes venus poser les sorts de camouflage et d'anti-détection de magie noire. Montre-nous les talismans.

Voldemort commençait à s'intéresser au manoir Malfoy en raison de sa grandeur et de ses caves au sous-sol. Le Lord Noir songeait peut-être à s'y installer d'ici la fin de l'année ou dès le début de septembre prochain. Le manoir ne devait donc pas attirer l'attention des Aurors et du Ministère si le Maître des Ténèbres décidait d'y emménager. Les sorts de camouflages allaient aider à cacher les émanations de magie noire de leurs futures pratiques. Il fallait cependant être plusieurs personnes pour créer de puissantes barrières et Severus avait dû se résoudre à accompagner ses collègues jusqu'au manoir. Une chance qu'il l'avait fait, finalement.

Draco ne le regardait toujours pas, essayant encore de tuer sur place l'Indienne avec ses yeux. Le professeur dut toussoter pour avoir son attention.

-Où sont les talismans, Draco? répéta-t-il.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard agacé avant de dire:

-Au deuxième.

-Je t'accompagne.

Le blond dut se douter que son parrain l'accompagnait pour lui passer un savon, car il pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire et se dirigea vers les grandes portes ouvertes du salon. Narcissa les regarda partir, légèrement inquiète, et Severus fut soulagé de voir que les trois autres Mangemorts décidèrent de rester avec elle sans les suivre. En espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cause du manque de respect de son fils.

En songeant à ceci, alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Severus s'énerva. C'était la faute de l'adolescent si sa mère se retrouvait dans une position inconfortable au salon. Il comprenait que Sasha ne soit pas facile, mais Draco n'était pas prudent.

-Draco, tu vas cesser de jouer l'idiot maintenant! le réprimanda Severus quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande pièce sombre et grise occupée par des armoires et des coffres de tous genres.

Son filleul ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et se dirigea vers une grosse armoire noire au fond de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit avec fracas et tira un tiroir sans plus de douceur.

-Ça fait près de deux _semaines_ qu'ils nous traitent comme la pire des saletés, siffla Draco en fouillant dans le tiroir avec des gestes rageurs. Je n'ai rien dit au début, mais maintenant, j'en ai marre, Severus.

-Tu ne dois en aucun cas créer de soupçons! s'impatienta l'ancien maître de potion, sachant que son filleul avait beaucoup plus de jugeote normalement. Et que t'a-t-il pris de mettre Macnair KO de la sorte!

-Il touchait ma mère! cria Draco en se retournant.

Le cri résonna à travers la pièce. Severus fut surpris par ces paroles et s'adoucit légèrement. Il n'était pas rare que les Mangemorts violent leurs victimes, mais il savait qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à le faire avec Narcissa. Lucius n'était pas encore totalement hors-jeu, ils ne s'y risqueraient pas. Macnair avait dû simplement s'amuser à le provoquer.

Le professeur poussa un soupir et éleva sa baguette pour jeter un sort d'intimité autour de la pièce. Ce qu'il allait dire par la suite ne devait absolument pas se faire savoir par les autres.

-Je comprends Draco, dit-il doucement. Mais jamais les Mangemorts n'abuseraient de ta mère de cette façon tant que le Lord ne le permettrait pas. Par contre, si tu continues à te faire remarquer, peut-être changera-t-il d'avis. N'use plus jamais de tes nouvelles capacités. On commencera à douter.

-Alors je devrais laisser les autres toucher ma mère sans rien dire!? s'énerva Draco.

-Puisque je viens de te dire qu'ils ne le feront pas!

-Mais ils la battent quand même!

Severus rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche et de ses mains, il se saisit des deux épaules de son filleul fermement :

-Draco, écoute-moi, c'est important. Bien sûr que tu dois réagir si on fait du mal à Narcissa, mais fais-le normalement! Il ne s'agit plus simplement de toi, Draco. À cause de tes pouvoirs, on pourra saisir que tu as trouvé ton Partenaire et si le Lord apprend avec qui tu es lié, ta mère, toi et ton _Vir_ y passerez par la même occasion! Garde ça en tête.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa légèrement. Une lueur de panique et de peur passa dans ses prunelles. Le professeur le lâcha, et l'adolescent en profita pour se saisir de son bras droit et y enfoncer ses ongles.

Il avait mal. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu son Vìr depuis près de deux semaines, il devait mal le supporter. Severus se souvenait qu'il ne l'avait personnellement pas très bien pris la première fois non plus. Alors s'imaginer la mort de son Partenaire, surtout quand on ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps, devait le faire souffrir.

Le blond devant lui souffla par le nez en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les paupières et son regard se fit plus dur.

-Mon Vir hein, rigola-t-il sans une once de joie dans la voix. Bien sûr, je dois être prudent, sinon, ma _moiti_ _é_ va écoper.

-Draco... commença Severus, désespéré.

Le blond ne lui avait jamais avoué concrètement qu'Harry Potter était son âme sœur. Le professeur l'avait simplement deviné assez vite, parce que Potter était stupide et arrivait encore moins à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs que Draco. Sirius lui avait confirmé ses doutes peu de temps après. Severus avait juré toute la soirée et maudit la planète entière en l'apprenant. _Potter_ comme Partenaire? Draco n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Alors non, Severus ne portait pas non plus le Survivant dans son cœur. Pas du tout, en fait. Mais s'il était le Partenaire du blond, ce dernier devait absolument l'accepter ou il allait souffrir comme le professeur et son propre Vir avaient souffert en reniant leur lien.

-Draco, reprit Severus. Tu _dois_ le faire pour lui. Je sais que c'est Potter, mais s'il est ton Vìr, c'est qu'il est fait pour t-

-JE N'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ ÇA! hurla Draco.

Severus observa son filleul reculer d'un pas en secouant la tête, comme pour s'enlever une peine trop atroce à supporter. Son dos buta contre l'armoire derrière lui et, ses jambes ne semblant plus avoir la force de le soutenir, le blond se laissa glisser par terre, l'air abattu, le regard fixé sur le sol froid.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à être en manque de lui, à espérer qu'il me regarde dans la journée, à être de meilleure humeur en sachant qu'il viendrait me voir le soir et à me réjouir malgré moi à sa simple vue. J'ai tellement honte de ressentir ça pour _Potter_ , t'as pas idée, Severus, continua d'une voix brisée son filleul. Je… je me sens faible… et perdu… j'ai…

Draco ne put continuer, ses émotions semblant former une trop grosse boule dans sa gorge.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il avait beau lui donner des conseils, ils resteraient toujours vides, car il avait eu lui-même tellement de mal à accepter son propre Vir.

Draco avait été profondément surpris en apprenant l'identité de l'âme sœur de son parrain, mais il n'avait pas été vraiment en colère. Il avait plutôt paru soulagé d'apprendre que Severus était exactement dans la même position que lui. Avec ça, l'adolescent avait pu aisément deviner pour quel clan son parrain travaillait réellement. Il s'en était fiché, cependant. Non, son vrai problème était le fait qu'il allait peut-être devoir garder son fils.

"Peut-être" était le mot ici. Lorsque Severus avait demandé à Draco de garder son fils, Severus n'avait jamais pris en considération ce "peut-être".

Mais maintenant que Draco était lié à Potter, le blond avait aussi de grandes chances d'avoir une fin tragique durant cette guerre. Le "peut-être" s'appliquait effectivement à présent.

La mort les guettait et les entourait de façon étouffante, écrasante. Elle leur ouvrait une porte à chaque détour et les interpellait à tout moment pour qu'ils entrent chez elle. Et Potter ne se faisait pas moins inviter dans la demeure de la Mort. Il faisait même partie des premiers sur la liste des convives.

En songeant à cela, en songeant que son filleul était probablement aussi condamné que lui dans cette stupide guerre, le monde autour de Severus se ternit immédiatement. C'était à se demander pourquoi il faisait tous ces sacrifices si tous les gens à qui il tenait finissaient sous terre avec lui.

Il y avait toujours son fils, au moins.

Severus allait peut-être devoir lui trouver un autre gardien, en fin de compte.

Le professeur prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux sur son filleul qui avait toujours les pupilles rivées sur le sol devant lui, perdu quelque part dans ses émotions démoralisantes.

-Draco, commença difficilement son parrain. Il y a… il y a de grandes chances que Potter doive faire quelque chose qui pourrait le tuer afin d'éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses paroles semblèrent faire écho. De longues secondes suivirent avant que Draco n'ose enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Severus eut mal au cœur en l'observant.

Une ribambelle d'émotions passa dans les prunelles de l'adolescent: de la panique, de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse, pour revenir à de la panique avec force.

Puis, en un déclic, Draco sembla réaliser ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du professeur. Son regard se fit tout à coup vide et ses pensées se perdirent encore dans un autre univers que l'ancien maitre de potion avait du mal à atteindre. Les épaules du Serpentard s'affaissèrent, et pendant de longues secondes, son regard se fit distant.

-Alors je mourrai aussi, souffla-t-il.

Severus n'eut toujours pas le courage de répondre. Puis, comme si son être acceptait enfin son triste sort, le corps de Draco se détendit et son regard sembla revenir dans ce monde. Le blond émit un faible rire sans joie et appuya lentement sa tête contre l'armoire derrière lui.

-J'avais raison, alors… murmura-t-il en fixant vaguement devant lui. Potter va finir par me tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-Certains Veelas survivent sans leur Partenaire…, essaya de le rassurer son Parrain.

-Je peux voir à quel point ça a bien fonctionné pour tante Bellatrix et toi, répliqua sèchement le Serpentard.

Sachant que l'une était devenue folle et que lui-même avait ramené son Partenaire des morts pour pouvoir mieux mourir avec lui plus tard, Severus ne releva pas. Certains Veelas arrivaient en effet à plus ou moins survivre sans leur défunt Partenaire, mais le professeur n'était pas sûr de souhaiter cette expérience à quiconque. Le choc de la perte de Sirius l'avait lui-même pris par surprise. Il avait eu l'impression de se noyer dans son chagrin et de s'étouffer dans sa peine tellement il avait eu mal. C'était comme subir le baiser du Détraqueur et rester assez lucide pour savoir que l'on n'avait plus d'âme. Severus n'avait jamais été du type suicidaire. Même lors de ses pires années à Poudlard. Mais à la mort de Sirius, il s'était fait peur en réalisant au nombre de fois où il y avait songé.

-Alors... qu'est-ce que c'est? Ce qui va tuer Potter en même temps que le Lord? demanda faiblement Draco en l'arrachant de ses pensées.

Severus chercha ses mots, se demandant s'il était juste ou non de révéler la triste destinée du Survivant alors que le concerné ne la connaissait pas encore. Draco ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps sur la question:

-Tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous… je m'en fous tellement… Que Potter gagne ou perde à la bataille finale, on risque d'y passer de toute façon. Je dois juste m'arranger pour ne pas crever avant, c'est bien ça?

L'adolescent parut tout à coup beaucoup plus vieux. Tel un homme ayant trop vécu et trop souffert durant sa vie pour espérer quelque chose de plus à sa misère. Severus eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que leur vie n'était pas si loin de cette image.

-Draco… Je ne peux pas te dire que tout se passera bien, que Potter vaincra le Lord sans mourir et que tu survivras également. Je ne peux pas te dire ça, car je n'en sais rien… dit doucement Severus en s'approchant du Serpentard.

Son filleul plongea ses pupilles grises pleines de tristesse dans les siennes et le professeur se pencha légèrement vers le blond pour déposer une main réconfortante sur son épaule droite.

-Mais je sais, pour ma part, que je vais profiter du temps qu'il me reste à vivre pour être avec mon Partenaire. Qu'en est-il de toi?

Draco détourna le regard en déglutissant avant de fermer douloureusement les paupières. Il dirigea une main tremblante vers l'avant de son bras droit et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, là où sa Marque d'Appartenance était cachée.

Après un moment, Severus se redressa, relâcha l'épaule de son filleul et dit:

-Donc, où sont ces talismans?

oooOOOooo

* * *

On avait parlé de Draco Malfoy à Sasha Ydir à de nombreuses reprises. Un morveux avec une langue acide, disait-on. Pas mieux que son père, osaient même certains.

Sasha avait écouté ces rumeurs avec peu d'intérêts. Premièrement, car ceux qui lui racontaient ce genre de choses étaient souvent jaloux ou ne cherchaient qu'à attirer son attention, et deuxièmement, parce que Draco Malfoy était un être insignifiant.

Cependant, pour un être insignifiant, elle avait été plutôt étonnée par lui la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Le gamin était d'une arrogance sans nom et avait toujours un regard de défi collé au visage. Et elle avait envie de lui arracher les yeux à chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon. Même quand elle le faisait valser à travers une pièce ou le frappait pour son impolitesse, il se relevait et la fixait toujours intensément avec cette même arrogance, comme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir, elle et ses pouvoirs, elle et son titre, elle et sa pitoyable existence.

Sasha grinça des dents rien qu'à y penser.

L'imbécile était _faible_ , et il osait quand même la regarder ainsi.

Enfin, « faible », c'était ce qu'elle croyait au début, du moins.

Sasha avait plusieurs dons, et celui d'être sensible à la magie des autres était l'un d'eux. Elle savait que le jeune Malfoy avait un certain potentiel, mais les émanations magiques qui étaient ressorties du corps du blond aujourd'hui étaient complètement autre chose. Les forces noires et flamboyantes qui étaient montées peu à peu dans la pièce plus tôt avaient été tellement brutes qu'elle avait cru les imaginer.

Depuis quand le gosse Malfoy détenait-il ce genre de pouvoirs?

Sasha fixa longtemps les escaliers que Draco et Severus avaient empruntés pour monter à l'étage et chercher les talismans. Elle réfléchit encore de longues secondes pendant que les autres derrière elle s'éloignaient plus vers l'intérieur du salon.

L'Indienne plissa les yeux.

 _D_ _'_ _o_ _ù_ venaient ce genre de pouvoirs?

-Ange!

La fille aux cheveux métallique était en train de se moquer de Macnair qui était toujours inconscient quand sa chef l'appela. D'autres Mangemorts auraient peut-être puni le fils Malfoy pour avoir attaqué l'un des leurs, mais le groupe de Sasha ne pensait pas de cette façon. Si Macnair n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre un môme de 16 ans, c'était son problème. Il devait même en avoir honte.

Quoique Sasha devait avouer que si le Mangemort avait dû se battre contre cette drôle de magie brute du Malfoy, sa défaite était un peu plus compréhensible. Juste un peu.

Ange lança un "Oui!" enjoué en entendant Sacha et trotta vers elle. Cette dernière fixa une dernière fois les escaliers en songeant au fils de Lucius avant de se retourner vers Ange:

-J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses des recherches.

-Bien sûr! sourit Ange. Sur quoi?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Sasha se retourna vers eux pour voir que Severus et Draco redescendaient lentement du deuxième étage. Le jeune Serpentard surprit les yeux de l'Indienne sur lui et lui lança ce regard de défi qui irritait tant la femme. Sans détacher ses pupilles de celles de l'adolescent au loin devant elle, Sasha répondit à Ange:

-Les Veelas.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **On retourne enfin dans le futur les amis! Mais le passé est loin d'être terminé!**

 **Donc, rappel:**

 _ **OCs:**_

 **Joshua:** Le filleul de Draco et l'enfant de Sirius et Snape. Il habite seul avec son parrain dans le clan des Veelas dans le présent.

 **Laeticia:** La collègue blonde de Ron, Harry et Neville au Ministère de la Magie. Elle fait partie de leur équipe d'Aurors.

 **Renna:** La "servante"/ménagère de Draco et Joshua dans le clan des Veelas.

 **Wilckson:** Le boss d'Harry, Neville, et Ron au département des Aurors.

 **Craig Stone:** L'ancien amant d'Astoria.

 _ **Autres**_

 **Shers:** Des animaux habitants dans le clan des Veelas. Ils ressemblent à des sphinx géants et, si des personnes qui ne font pas partie du clan veulent se promener librement dans la communauté, ce sont eux qui doivent les accepter.

 **Cydelles:** D'autres animaux qui habitent dans le clan. Ce sont des oiseaux géants (mélange de faucon et de buse) qui servent souvent de transport.

* * *

 _ **! ! ! Ré**_ _ **sum**_ _ **é des chapitres précédents du futur (en 2003) :**_

 _ **Astoria meurt pendu chez elle et on accuse Draco, son fiancé, de l'avoir assassiné. Harry Ron et leur collègue Laetitia sont chargés de l'**_ _ **enqu**_ _ **ête et celle-ci est loin d'être simple. Après avoir fait passer du Veritaserum au blond, on apprend qu'il a fait un serment inviolable pour une raison inconnue et qu'il n'a jamais tué ces quatre femmes mortes. Quatre femmes qui l'avaient toutes trompé avec un homme différent. Finalement (au dernier chapitre), Harry lui rend visite dans le territoire des Veelas et malgré**_ _ **la r**_ _ **ésistance de Draco, les deux finissent par make ouuuuut !**_

* * *

 **À pluuuus! (dans pas trop longtemps! Sérieux…SÉRIEUX!)**

 **Xxx**

 **Rab**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Héhé, vous n'avez pas attendu 3 mois, cette fois-ci!**

 **Un gros merci pour vos reviews** _tinetinetina_ _,_ _Madem0iz-ailes_ _,_ _Elylo_ _,_ _Griffy Viperya_ _,_ _WAHA_ _,_ _KrisIzzy_ _,_ _miruru-sensei_ _,_ _fertza_ **! Je vous adore!**

 **Ok, on est revenu dans le futur pour quelques chapitres, alors je vous fais encore un rappel:**

 _ **OCs:**_

 **Joshua:** Le filleul de Draco et l'enfant de Sirius et Snape. Il habite seul avec son parrain dans le clan des Veelas dans le présent.

 **Laetitia:** La collègue blonde de Ron, Harry et Neville au Ministère de la Magie. Elle fait partie de leur équipe d'Aurors.

 **Renna:** La "servante"/ménagère de Draco et Joshua dans le clan des Veelas.

 **Wilckson:** Le boss d'Harry, Neville, et Ron au département des Aurors.

 **Craig Stone:** L'ancien amant d'Astoria.

 **Sasha :** Une Mangemort indienne aux cheveux courts et la chef du Trio meurtrier qu'elle forme avec Vlad et Ange.

 **Ange :** Une Mangemort aux cheveux métallique faisant partie du groupe meurtrier de Sasha.

 **Vladimir (Vlad) :** Un Mangemort russe faisant partie du groupe meurtrier de Sasha.

 _ **Autres**_

 **Shers:** Des animaux habitants dans le clan des Veelas. Ils ressemblent à des sphinx géants et, si des personnes qui ne font pas partie du clan veulent se promener librement dans la communauté, ce sont eux qui doivent les accepter.

 **Cydelles:** D'autres animaux qui habitent dans le clan. Ce sont des oiseaux géants (mélange de faucon et de buse) qui servent souvent de transport.

* * *

 _ **Résumé des chapitres précédents du futur (en 2003) :**_

 _ **Astoria meurt pendu chez elle et on accuse Draco, son fiancé, de l'avoir assassiné. Harry Ron et leur collègue Laetitia sont chargés de l'**_ _ **enqu**_ _ **ête et celle-ci est loin d'être simple. Après avoir fait passer du Veritaserum au blond, on apprend qu'il a fait un serment inviolable pour une raison inconnue et qu'il n'a jamais tué ces quatre femmes mortes. Quatre femmes qui l'avaient toutes trompé avec un homme différent. Finalement (au dernier chapitre), Harry lui rend visite dans le territoire des Veelas et malgré la résistance de Draco, les deux finissent par make ouuuuut !**_

* * *

 **Merci à ma Bêta** _ **fawkesthephoenix8**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 17** **:**

.

 _ **07 Septembre 2003**_

 _« Harry »_

C'était rare. C'était si rare que Draco Malfoy l'appelle ainsi.

Ça avait toujours été « Potter », « le Défiguré », « Idiot », mais rarement « _Harry »_. Même à cette époque, à leur sixième année, lors des plus beaux et des pires moments de la vie du Survivant, ce n'était pas souvent que l'ancien Serpentard utilisait son prénom.

« _Harry_ »

Jamais le Survivant n'avait autant aimé son nom que lorsque Draco le disait. Ce dernier l'avait prononcé au creux de son oreille toute la nuit en litanie infinie, comme s'il avait peur que le brun disparaisse s'il ne le faisait pas.

Ils avaient fait l'amour désespérément. Ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre tels des naufragés à leur bouée de secours, telles des personnes en manque qui avaient enfin pu consommer une drogue après plusieurs mois d'abstinence.

Mais c'était vrai; Draco Malfoy était comme une drogue pour Harry. Dont il s'était privé durant tant d'années.

Les souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de son Partenaire étaient fades par rapport à la nuit de rêves qu'il venait de passer avec lui. Combien son corps, sa peau, son odeur, putain, son _odeur_ avaient manqué au Survivant. Pendant des heures et des heures, celui-ci l'avait montré au blond, jusqu'à ce que vidés, ils s'écroulent sur le lit pour s'endormir.

Toutes ces années…toutes ces années perdues.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux.

De faibles rayons du Soleil au-dehors traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre où il se trouvait. La vitre était ouverte et un vent frais vint lui caresser la peau. Le lit était confortable et surtout, la chaleur de la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras réconfortait son cœur si longtemps meurtri. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il en aurait pleuré.

Draco, dans ses bras, dos à lui, dormait encore. Délicatement, Harry se détacha de lui et le retourna légèrement en espérant ne pas le réveiller dans le processus. Le blond avait le visage paisible et les traits reposés. Son teint avait pris un peu plus de couleurs que la veille et Harry se demanda si l'ancien Serpentard dormait toujours aussi bien, même sans lui.

Il espérait que non.

Car lui souffrait chaque soir.

Les « écarts » d'Harry avaient pris une ampleur catastrophique la première fois qu'il avait appris que le descendant Malfoy avait une copine. C'était peu de temps après la guerre, Harry n'en revenait pas. Un jour, l'une de ses crises était même survenue devant Ron et Hermione alors qu'il avait simplement vu son Partenaire dans la rue. Le blond ne faisait rien de particulier, Harry l'avait juste aperçu.

Hermione avait paniqué la première en voyant tout à coup le Survivant se mettre à trembler et s'accroupir au sol, une main sur le cœur. Ses meilleurs amis avaient immédiatement pensé à une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Il avait eu affreusement mal au cœur, ce jour-là. Son corps entier voulait son Partenaire et le punissait de refuser de se plier à sa demande.

Ça n'avait été que quelques temps plus tard, lorsque Harry était sur le point de perdre la boule et de forcer l'entrée du clan des Veelas pour récupérer son Partenaire, qu'il avait reçu une étrange fiole un matin.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un simple message avec le colis:

« Prends ça. Ça t'aidera à supporter. DM »

Au début, Harry avait cru que le blond semblait s'inquiéter un peu pour lui, au moins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que non. L'ancien Serpentard voulait simplement que son Partenaire évite de l'importuner.

L'apothicaire faisait parvenir à Harry cette fiole chaque mois. La potion avait l'effet de calmer les douleurs de l'Auror et paraissait apaiser ses envies de réclamer son Partenaire à chaque instant. Après avoir consommé la potion, Harry arrivait même à se dire qu'il était mieux pour tous qu'il se tienne éloigné de sa Sän. Ça avait toujours plus de sens d'être séparé de Draco, à ces moments-là.

Mais en sentant l'odeur du Veela la veille, cette logique était partie en fumée et Harry s'était franchement demandé comment il avait pu _croire_ une seule seconde qu'il était mieux de se tenir loin de son âme sœur. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Les « écarts » qu'il avait plusieurs fois par semaine lui donnaient d'ailleurs raison.

Hermione et Ron étaient continuellement inquiets de ces fameux « écarts ». Mais comme tout ce qui avait rapport avec Malfoy, Harry leur cachait la réelle raison de ceux-ci. Pourquoi? Bordel, Harry ne savait même plus. Après tant d'années d'amitié et tant de dangers surmontés ensemble, on aurait cru que les secrets ne se seraient plus gardés entre les membres du Trio d'Or. Cependant, la langue du Sauveur du monde sorcier ne semblait jamais pouvoir se dénouer quand il était question de son lien avec le blond. Harry s'était longtemps dit qu'il allait leur avouer son secret un jour. Quand il serait à nouveau avec son Partenaire. Bientôt, sûrement.

Mais les années étaient passées, les conquêtes de l'ancien Serpentard s'étaient accumulées, les crises du Survivant s'étaient empirées et la consommation des potions de Malfoy avait augmenté.

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que son Partenaire irait jusqu'à sortir avec d'autres femmes. Le détestait-il à ce point pour lui faire aussi mal? Harry se méprisait de penser ainsi, mais au plus profond de son être, à chaque fois que l'une des petites amies de Draco Malfoy mourait, il était, oui, complètement soulagé.

Toujours endormi, Draco, sur le lit, sembla tout à coup inconfortable à cause de sa position. Il se tourna davantage vers l'Auror et tâtonna mollement autour de lui avec sa main droite. Quand sa paume atterrit sur la hanche d'Harry, le blond glissa son bras autour du corps du brun en le rapprochant.

Harry sourit.

À l'époque aussi, même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué de vive voix, le Survivant savait que le blond cherchait toujours sa présence dans son sommeil. Il détestait quand Harry s'enfuyait incognito en le laissant seul dans le lit le matin. Il préférait carrément que son Partenaire le réveille. "Par politesse" disait le blond. Ce n'était pas vrai, et Harry l'avait compris peu de temps après. Se lever sans savoir où était son Vir devait créer un désagréable sentiment d'abandon pour son Partenaire.

Le Survivant laissa l'Apothicaire dormir encore. Après plus d'une heure, il commençait lui-même à s'endormir lorsque quelque chose par terre attira son attention.

Draco et lui avaient commencé leurs ébats amoureux dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée et étaient monté à l'étage supérieur en se déshabillant pour continuer leurs activités. Les vêtements d'Harry traînaient par terre, et dans la poche de son pantalon noir, une lueur bleue brillait faiblement. Sa pierre de communication était à l'intérieur. Il venait de recevoir un message.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

La lumière était bleue, la situation n'était donc pas urgente, mais il devait être au bureau dans quelques heures. Puis, si c'était Wilckson qui lui envoyait un message pour lui ordonner de venir plus tôt au bureau, le monsieur n'allait pas être content que Harry traîne les pattes.

L'Auror ne voulait pas bouger. Il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, le moment de pur bonheur qu'il était en train de vivre avec son Partenaire dans ses bras n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt.

D'un autre côté, non seulement il devait aller au travail, mais il ne savait pas non plus quand reviendrait la servante du blond. Il était sûr et certain que ça ne plairait pas à ce dernier qu'elle les découvre dans cette position.

Résigné, Harry fit mine de bouger, mais par pur réflexe, le bras de Draco émit une résistance pour l'empêcher de se lever et grogna faiblement dans son sommeil.

Le Survivant débattu intérieurement entre se recoucher et profiter de cette ambiance rare, ou se lever pour s'habiller. Il se rappela cependant des raisons qui le poussaient à se mettre debout et sortit lentement du lit malgré le bras de son âme sœur qui voulait le retenir.

Harry enfila son caleçon noir qui trainait quelque part par terre. Il se retourna une fois qu'il l'eut mis et observa Draco sortir de sa torpeur.

Le blond se retourna dans le lit et sa main droite toucha la place chaude que Harry venait de quitter.

Et enfin, il ouvrit les yeux.

L'air toujours endormi, il dirigea sa tête vers Harry en se frottant mollement un œil et tendit son bras marqué vers l'Auror, comme pour lui dire de revenir se coucher auprès de lui.

Puis, le corps de l'Apothicaire se figea complètement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand et il se redressa immédiatement.

-Sors de chez moi, siffla-t-il. Maintenant.

La fatigue avait disparu de son visage et le blond arborait maintenant une mine dure.

Les mots de Draco firent l'effet de lames à travers la peau d'Harry. Il s'était attendu un peu à cette réaction, mais être rejeté par l'amour de sa vie faisait extrêmement mal. Lentement, il s'avança vers le lit:

-Drac-

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Potter._ Cette nuit était une erreur.

 _Cette nuit était une erreur._

Non...

Non, ça ne se pouvait pas.

C'était impossible.

Harry savait que Draco lui-même ne voulait peut-être pas de lui, mais quelque part au fond de l'apothicaire, son cœur le réclamait. Il ne se serait pas autant accroché à lui pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour la veille. Draco l'avait embrassé et caressé comme s'il était en manque. Tant de passion devait signifier quelque chose.

Oui, Harry avait fait une erreur à l'époque. ...mais son âme sœur devait lui laisser une chance.

Le Survivant s'approcha davantage :

-Cette nuit n'était _pas_ une erreur, Malfoy.

L'ancien Serpentard plissa les yeux et allait agressivement répliquer quand ses pupilles descendirent sur le caleçon d'Harry.

L'apothicaire sembla se rendre compte tout à coup que son Partenaire était pratiquement nu devant lui et lui offrait la vue de son corps en spectacle. Draco hésita une seconde avant de détacher ses yeux de son sous-vêtement et décida de les replonger dans ses pupilles vertes. Il parut se reprendre et rouvrit la bouche dans l'intention probable de le renvoyer encore une fois, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire.

D'un geste, il fut à nouveau sur le lit et plaqua le dos de son âme sœur contre le matelas. Le blond lui lança un regard furibond.

-POTTER! vociféra-t-il. LÂCHE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Au lieu de se plier à sa demande, la main gâche d'Harry s'empara de son menton.

Draco arrêta de se débattre et Harry sentit le cœur du blond s'affoler sous lui. Lentement, les doigts du Sauveur du monde remontèrent jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes de l'Apothicaire et il put sentir le souffle de celui-ci commencer à s'accélérer.

-Je te touche à peine, Malfoy, murmura Harry en fixant les lèvres de l'homme sous lui. Et tu bandes déjà.

La main d'Harry glissa sur le cou de l'apothicaire et alla longer le côté de son torse et de son ventre.

Draco ferma les yeux et frissonna au contact:

-Pot-

Le début de sa phrase se perdit dans un léger gémissement étouffé quand Harry lui saisit à deux mains les hanches et commença une séance de frottage. Harry sentit le sexe de son Partenaire gonflé contre le sien quand il bougea son bassin contre lui. Il se pencha à son oreille et, tout en continuant à faire ses mouvements, il chuchota sensuellement:

-Tu trembles de désir en observant mon corps.

Les lèvres d'Harry remontèrent sur sa joue jusqu'à la bouche de l'ancien Serpentard. Il prit ensuite plaisir à frôler ses lèvres contre celles de son Partenaire.

Draco avait les joues légèrement rouges et haletait faiblement. Harry pouvait parfois sentir ses hanches monter, comme s'il essayait de résister à la tentation de se laisser aller au plaisir.

-Ton _corps_ veut de moi. Ton être entier veut de moi, continua Harry.

Les lèvres de l'Aurore se déposèrent avec douceur sur la joue droite de sa Sän et il murmura :

-Draco… est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Le souffle du blond s'arrêta immédiatement. Il sembla soudainement se rendre compte de la situation et de ce qu'il venait de faire avec son partenaire, car ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Tout à coup, Harry fut brusquement propulsé hors du lit. Son dos alla frapper le mur du fond de la chambre et le brun grogna légèrement de douleur à l'impact. Quand il releva les yeux, Draco s'était redressé, des vagues de magie jaune tournant autour de sa main droite. Il venait de l'attaquer.

-Je suis peut-être sexuellement attiré par toi, parce que cette satanée marque m'y oblige, siffla Draco avec tout le dédain qu'il avait. Mais ne mêle pas cela à de l'amour, car ça n'arrivera jamais.

Harry eut la foudroyante envie de pleurer, mais il ne dit rien, trop atterré. Draco se leva, le drap du lit entouré autour de ses hanches, avant de s'accroupir par terre pour ramasser les habits du Héros National et de les lui jeter violemment à la figure.

-Maintenant tu te lèves et tu dégages.

oooOOOooo

* * *

-Alors, cet interrogatoire était comment? demanda Laetitia.

Semblant complètement épuisé, Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa mollement les épaules avant de lui tendre son rapport.

Ils étaient rentrés au Ministère tôt ce matin pour poursuivre leur enquête sur les meurtres des copines de Draco Malfoy. Et comme le rapport de la visite de ses collègues chez les Veelas était déjà terminé, Laetitia devina que le roux n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit pour le rédiger.

Elle fouilla parmi les feuilles en silence et les parcourut en vitesse. Ses collègues allaient sûrement lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait en détail plus tard. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur le paragraphe qui mentionnait un Serment Inviolable et le lut attentivement :

-Un Serment Inviolable? demanda Laetitia en levant un sourcil. Ça a probablement rapport avec tous ces meurtres, non?

Ron était appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux fermés, une main se massant le crâne. Il grogna la question de Laetitia pour lui donner raison.

-Ça nous amène complètement sur une autre piste, tout ça, fit remarquer Laetitia. Mais qu'en est-il des quatre hommes avec qui les petites amies de Malfoy couchaient? Serait-ce lié ou pas?

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se redressa en ouvrant les yeux. Il lança un regard fatigué à sa collègue de travail avant de tout simplement laisser tomber son front contre le bois de son bureau devant lui.

-J'en ai aucune idée, marmonna Ron. Mais cette histoire est définitivement plus compliquée qu'une simple jalousie mal placée. Selon moi, quelqu'un en veut sérieusement à Malfoy et s'en prend à ses petites amies.

-Pourquoi pas directement à lui?

-Qui sait? soupira Ron en se redressant à nouveau sur sa chaise. Peut-être que l'assassin veut voir l'apothicaire souffrir avant. Il pourrait y avoir de nombreuses raisons. Et Malfoy ne peut pas nous les dire à cause de ce Serment Inviolable.

-Tu crois que…

Ron secoua la tête, devinant à quoi elle songeait :

-Ces quatre hommes? Depuis le début, on a émis l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être la même personne. Mais souviens-toi, ils ont tous avoué avoir couché avec les petites amies de Malfoy et leurs tests montrent qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été mis sous l'effet de l'imperium ou usé de Polynectar. Ce sont bien quatre hommes différents qui étaient conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais je mettrais ma main au feu qu'ils cachent tous quelque chose.

Laetitia n'ajouta rien et Ron se mit à réfléchir silencieusement de son côté.

Comme par hasard, Brian Malcom, Yaker Volona, Ibrahim Cohen et Craig Stone avaient engagé les meilleurs avocats du pays. Les _quatre._ Même Ibrahim Cohen, qui semblait pourtant vivre plus que modestement, avait réussi à se procurer un homme de loi reconnu pour offrir ses services à des centaines de galions l'heure. Ces quatre hommes ne pouvaient clairement pas se payer ce genre de service. Ce service en question leur avait bel et bien épargné d'être dérangés encore par le ministère, mais quand même. Ça avait beau avoir été efficace, ça restait cher. C'était une coïncidence de trop. Quelqu'un avait dû payer pour eux.

On cogna sur le cadre de porte de leur bureau, ramenant la jeune blonde au présent.

Ron et elle levèrent les yeux vers le nouveau venu, s'attendant à voir Harry qui n'était toujours pas là, mais une toute autre personne se tenait devant eux.

Un grand brun, au visage doux et avenant, entra dans le bureau et leur offrit un sourit.

-Neville! dit joyeusement Laetitia.

Elle l'aimait bien. Oh bien sûr, elle adorait ces trois collègues, mais entre eux, c'était Neville qui avait réussi à la mettre la plus confortable à ses débuts.

Harry, Ron et elle avaient été soulagés d'apprendre que leur chef d'équipe habituel allait intégrer l'enquête dès qu'il serait revenu de mission. Ron demeurerait à la tête de l'enquête, mais la présence de Neville les rassurait. Malgré le fait qu'ils se seraient débrouillés sans lui, un cerveau de plus n'allait pas faire de mal.

-Yo vieux, content de te voir! soupira Ron. Comment s'est passée ta mission?

-Pas terrible, répondit Neville en allant s'accoter sur son propre bureau, en face de celui du roux. Mais enfin, ça s'est terminé vite, au moins. Comment ça se passe de votre côté?

-Pas terrible non plus, répondit Ron. Tu as lu les rapports?

-Oui, celui d'hier aussi.

Laetitia sourit. Le brun était efficace, comme toujours.

Harry n'était pas encore là, alors Ron et la blonde en profitèrent pour expliquer de fond en comble l'état actuel de leurs recherches et de l'enquête. Ron prit également la peine de narrer sa soirée de la veille dans le clan des Veelas. Neville hocha de temps en temps la tête et posa quelques questions, mais il sembla immédiatement saisir toutes les informations qu'on lui donnait.

-Trois autres des copines de Malfoy sont également mortes, qu'en étaient-ils de ses enquêtes? demanda Neville en croisant les bras. Avez-vous trouvé des indices sur ces dernières?

-On a rapidement innocenté Malfoy pour le meurtre de ses deux premières petites amies, répondit Ron en se grattant la tête d'un air ennuyé. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième fois que les doutes ce sont formés. Mais sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi, on n'a pas non plus pris beaucoup de temps à l'enlever de la liste des suspects. Je me souviens juste vaguement du cas de Jennifer Thompson, mais pour les deux autres, je n'avais qu'appris leur mort dans le journal. Le ministère était très cachottier là-dessus. Comme si ses enquêtes devaient se faire savoir le moins possible.

-Oui je m'en souviens effectivement, dit distraitement Neville en fronçant ses sourcils. Mais les archives de tous ces cas?

-Elles n'ont servi à rien.

-Trois meurtres sans coupable?

-Ils ont fermé les trois dossiers à une vitesse hallucinante.

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir en silence et Laetitia fronça les sourcils.

Depuis le temps, Laetitia savait que Draco Malfoy était influent et extrêmement rusé. Aurait-il usé de son pouvoir et de son influence pour changer le cours de ses enquêtes en sa faveur? Il avait beau habiter le territoire des Veelas désormais, mais seule une personne de mauvaise foi affirmerait que l'influence du blond n'agissait plus sur la société sorcière. On le craignait toujours et, peut-être par habitude de l'avoir toujours fait avec cette famille, l'opinion du Malfoy n'était pas prise à la légère par le monde magique.

Il aurait donc possiblement fait taire le Ministère de la Magie. Pourtant, depuis que Kingsley Shacklebolt était au pouvoir, la corruption avait grandement diminué. Alors pourquoi aurait-on considéré les paroles du blond, cette fois-ci? Car c'était Draco Malfoy? Et pourquoi ce dernier se serait-il donné la peine de faire arrêter les enquêtes s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier? Les Aurors auraient aidé, non?

-Enfin! Te voilà, s'exclama tout à coup Ron au bureau voisin.

Harry venait d'entrer dans le bureau, une aura noire flottant autour de lui. Il avait mis de côté la robe officielle des Aurors pour enfiler à la place un pantalon noir propre et une chemise en lin blanc. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés et l'air morose qu'arborait son visage laissait présumer qu'il n'avait peut-être passé la meilleure des nuits.

Laetitia pencha la tête de côté en l'observant.

Pourtant…son visage avait plus de couleurs que la normale et il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Même avec cette tête d'enterrement, Harry avait l'air super en forme, c'était un étrange contraste.

-Salut… Neville, content de te voir, dit mollement Harry en se laissant tomber sur la chaise du quatrième bureau du fond.

Neville sourit en voyant que les paroles de son ami ne reflétaient décidément pas son air bougon.

-Mauvaise nuit?

-Non, trop bonne, répondit Harry à leur grand étonnement. Ce n'est que le matin qui a été vraiment… _vraiment_ brusque.

-Ah? dit Ron curieux. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que ma mère ait gardé Teddy hier soir…?

Laetitia aussi aurait bien voulu savoir. Harry faisait-il référence à une bonne nuit de sommeil ou à une excellente séance de baise? Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Était-il du genre à faire des one-nights? Même avec un môme sous les bras?

Harry balaya néanmoins tous leurs questionnements d'un revers de main.

-Plus tard, dit-il. Neville, on t'a mis au courant?

-Oui, répondit le brun en reprenant son sérieux professionnel. Cette histoire ne m'a pas l'air simple. Surtout que je ne m'y connais pas énormément avec les origines de Malfoy. Je me pose sincèrement des questions là-dessus.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec intérêt.

-Le fait qu'il soit un Veela ? demanda Laetitia. Tu crois que ça a rapport avec ces meurtres?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Neville. Mais qui nous dit que le meurtrier ne se trouve pas dans le clan même ? On n'aurait aucun moyen de l'attraper; les habitants de la communauté ne nous laisseront jamais faire une chasse sur leur territoire.

-Et avec raison, dit Harry. Sirius m'a déjà dit un jour que le lien entre les Veelas est extrêmement fort. Ils sont reliés par une certaine magie, alors les meurtres sont pratiquement inexistants entre eux. Les accuser serait une offense. D'ailleurs, le territoire rejette toutes personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions au sein de la communauté.

-« Au sein de la communauté », justement. Je peux comprendre que les Veelas ne se fassent pas de mal entre eux, mais cela les empêche-t-il de faire du mal aux personnes extérieures? demanda Neville.

Cette fois-ci, Harry hésita et ne répondit pas. Les autres devinèrent grâce à ça que Neville venait de marquer un point.

-J'avoue que cela changerait les choses alors, dit Laetitia en fronçant les sourcils. Ces quatre femmes _étaient_ considérées comme des personnes extérieures, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir accès librement au clan. Malfoy devait toujours être avec elles. Cela veut dire qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était la Partenaire du blond et considérée comme un membre de la communauté.

-Partenaire? répéta Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est vrai, les Veelas ont des âmes sœurs. Malfoy n'a donc toujours pas trouvé la sienne?

-Non, Sirius et Snape, tu te souviens? dit Ron. Ils avaient un énorme tatouage sur leur avant-bras bras pour dire qu'ils s'appartenaient. Le monde sorcier le saurait si Draco Malfoy était marqué.

-Peut-être qu'il le cache? proposa Neville. Malfoy a de grandes puissances magiques. Sirius et Snape n'avaient pas toujours ce dessin collé au bras. Ils devaient le cacher d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on ne soupçonnait pas grand-chose sur eux à l'époque.

-On aurait probablement détecté un sort de camouflage durant les tests, réfuta Ron. Et Hermione est catégorique l'a dessus; quand un Veela se lie à sa moitié, c'est pour la vie. Or, Malfoy avait l'intention de se marier avec Greengrass et avait eu trois autres copines avant elle. Puis ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la passion immense entre eux, de toute façon. Il est clair pour moi que Malfoy n'a pas encore trouvé sa Partenaire.

Laetitia vit Harry relever la tête vers son meilleur ami et le fixer intensément, l'air songeur.

- _Ou bien…_ sa Partenaire est furax que Malfoy la refuse et tue toutes ses petites amies par chagrin, suggéra Laeticia. Bellatrix Lestrange était devenue folle quand son Partenaire est mort. Quand il est question de leur moitié, apparemment, les Veelas peuvent faire des choses extrêmes.

Tous la fixèrent, n'ayant pas songé à cette possibilité sous cet angle. Harry parut plongé dans ses pensées, Ron fronça les sourcils et Neville se prit le menton.

-Mais… le tatouage? demanda Ron après un instant.

-Reste à savoir si le tatouage apparaît avant ou après avoir accepté son âme sœur, dit Neville en fixant devant lui, l'air songeur. Et si « être lié pour la vie » suit cette même règle.

Harry n'ajouta rien, semblant tout à coup mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue, mais Ron hocha la tête, en accord avec ce que venait de faire remarquer son collègue.

Et à la plus grande joie de Laeticia, Neville déclara:

-Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi chercher de ce côté-là.

oooOOOooo

Laetitia sortit du Ministère passé 19 heures. Après leur discussion, la blonde et ses collègues n'avaient même pas pu avancer énormément sur l'enquête. Wilckson était venu en trombe dans leur bureau et leur avait ordonné de se rendre direct en Asie de l'Est pour aller aider un groupe d'Aurors Japonais à capturer une armée de Kami-kiris qui avait décidé d'envahir plusieurs villes. Il y avait énormément de sorciers au Japon, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle prenait la catastrophe, leur ministère de la magie avait eu besoin d'aide des autres régions s'il ne voulait pas lancer un sort d'oubliette à tous les Moldus du pays.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, plusieurs pays avaient formé des alliances. Il était de plus en plus fréquent de voir divers sorciers à travers le monde se promener sur plusieurs continents. Ces ententes plaisaient normalement à son équipe de travail, car ça leur permettait de voyager et découvrir les autres pays. Mais cette journée-là, avec cette grosse enquête sur le dos, ils se seraient bien passés de ce petit voyage. Leur travail n'avançait pas du tout.

Laetitia lâcha un soupir en arrivant aux portes de l'immeuble de son appartement.

Oui, l'enquête n'avançait pas.

Mais bon, d'un côté, c'était peut-être tant mieux pour elle.

-Laetitia, c'est maintenant que tu rentres?

La jeune femme tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur Mme Lovett qui était en train de planter une magnifique fleur dans le minuscule jardin près de la porte d'entrée de leur immeuble. La vieille femme était sa voisine d'en face et vivait toute seule avec son mari depuis une dizaine d'années dans ces lieux. Le couple était très gentil et lui apportait toujours de délicieuses choses à manger, vu que la blonde elle-même n'avait pas toujours le temps de se nourrir comme il faut.

-Oui, soupira Laetitia. J'avoue que je suis épuisée.

Mme Lovett secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Elle enleva ses gants pleins de terre et se redressa en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air sévère :

-Tu vas te tuer avec ce rythme, j'espère que tu en es consciente, la gronda amicalement la vieille femme. Tu es partie très tôt ce matin, en plus.

Laetitia rigola un peu et observa les fleurs que l'autre femme avait choisies pour décorer un peu l'immeuble de trois étages. Il était quand même tard pour jouer au jardinage.

-De nouvelles fleurs? demanda-t-elle.

Mme Lovett se tourna vers ce qu'elle venait de planter et reporta son attention sur la blonde. Elle posa une main sur sa joue droite et c'est d'un air ravi qu'elle dit :

-Oui, des Carlauses. Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques? Elles poussent normalement dans le clan des Veelas et elles sont très à la mode ces temps-ci. Peut-être à cause de cette affaire avec Malfoy.

Une femme venait d'être sauvagement assassinée chez elle, et d'autres personnes profitaient de la publicité et la popularité du mari de cette dernière pour étendre leur business. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres, disait-on?

C'était triste, quand même.

-La verdure doit être extraordinaire là-bas, continua Mme Lovett. N'es-tu pas responsable du dossier Malfoy? Peut-être que tu auras la chance d'aller faire un tour dans le clan?

Laetitia fit un sourire crispé et répondit vaguement un « peut-être ».

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était essayée, des Shers l'avaient sauvagement attaqué et la magie du clan l'avait expulsé au-dehors.

Satanées bestioles.

La blonde salua la vieille femme et s'excusa pour monter à ses appartements.

Grimper les marches fut une torture, et ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle laissa tomber son sac par terre et se dirigea vers la petite table du couloir qui avait été installée en dessous d'un miroir ovale.

Elle appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord de la table et s'observa dans la glace face à elle. Une grande femme blonde avec des taches de rousseur sur le nez et l'air fatigué la fixait.

Elle en avait déjà assez de cette apparence.

Petit à petit, le teint de son visage se fonça légèrement et les taches de rousseur sur son nez disparurent. Ses cheveux prirent un peu plus de volume et, doucement, un gris métallique remplaça le blond de ses mèches.

La femme aux cheveux métallique regarda son reflet dans son miroir; oui, décidément, elle préférait de très loin le réel aspect d'Ange Clairson.

Ange soupira.

Alors comme ça, Astoria Greengrass n'était pas l'âme sœur de Draco Malfoy non plus. Il la cachait bien, le salaud. Mais bon, le jeu n'était que plus amusant ainsi.

C'était dommage, par contre; Greengrass était une très jolie femme. Ange avait presque été attristé d'avoir à la tuer. L'ancienne Mangemort avait néanmoins vite écarté ce sentiment en effectuant son meurtre. La brune s'était plus débattue que les autres, ça avait été rigolo. Puis, après l'avoir torturé longuement, ça avait été sur un coup de tête qu'Ange avait décidé de pendre la fiancée de l'apothicaire. Elle avait d'abord pensé à brûler l'avocate dans sa maison, mais elle avait finalement voulu conserver le physique de la belle brune intact. Greengrass était d'une grande beauté, ça aurait été méchant de la finir ainsi, pas vrai? Ange avait un cœur, quand même.

La femme éclata de rire et se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux gris métallique.

C'était vrai, ce travail était épuisant, mais cette enquête allait l'aider à trouver la vraie Partenaire de Draco Malfoy. Maintenant qu'elle avait donné l'idée à Neville, Ron et Harry, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent qui était celle qui avait volé le cœur de l'apothicaire.

La Mangemort avait bien hâte de la tuer.

Oh, comment Ange allait la torturer, cette sale chienne. Comment Ange allait la faire hurler de terreur et faire couler son sang. Comment Ange allait prendre plaisir à lui rentrer un couteau dans le cœur et l'entendre la supplier de l'épargner. La trainée de Malfoy allait même sûrement appeler son âme sœur pour qu'il vienne la sauver. Mais l'apothicaire n'allait rien pouvoir faire. Le blond allait être _complètement_ détruit, après ça. Ange en frémissait d'impatience.

Harry, Neville, Ron et elle allaient la trouver, la Partenaire de Malfoy.

Décidément, rentrer chez les Aurors avait été une bonne idée.

 **ooooOOOoooo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Allooo les amis…?**

 **Ok, je suis une grosse menteuse, mais je vous jure que je finis cette fanfic en 2017! J'ai plein d'autres projets en tête de toute façon, alors je vais devoir me forcer pour finir cette histoire. Sérieux.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Merci** **à ma bêta** _ **fawkesthephoenix8**_

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 18**

 **.**

 _ **07 septembre 2003**_

M. Weasley avait été impressionné la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry avec cet appareil électronique.

Les cellulaires ressemblaient beaucoup aux pierres de communication, mais ils étaient cent fois plus sophistiqués. Alors qu'on ne pouvait qu'écrire avec les pierres, on pouvait parler, jouer et prendre des photos avec ce même appareil que le Survivant lui avait montré!

« Les Moldus sont si ingénieux », s'était exclamé le père Weasley en jouant avec le téléphone d'Harry.

L'Élu lui en avait acheté un à son anniversaire, et le roux n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux. Il découvrait des fonctions chaque jour et les montrait à Harry avec ravissement. Même ce dernier devait avouer qu'il s'y connaissait moins que le père de son meilleur ami, concernant son cellulaire. Il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. À part pour communiquer avec sa tante et son cousin.

Comme en ce moment.

 _"Alors, tu en penses quoi? "_ texta Harry à Dudley.

Le Survivant se trouvait dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd en face de son comptoir, une casserole vide et une boite de conserve posées sur la surface devant lui. Il était censé avoir commencé à préparer à manger depuis au moins une demi-heure déjà; Teddy allait avoir faim. En rentrant chez lui, le Héros National avait néanmoins tellement été absorbé par sa conversation avec son cousin qu'il en avait presque oublié de nourrir son fils. Il allait peut-être devoir songer à engager un deuxième elfe de maison. Ça n'avait pas non plus été sa plus brillante idée d'avoir donné congé à Kreattur alors que son maître était en pleine enquête. La créature avait cependant été loin de refuser la proposition, allant même jusqu'à demander deux semaines de plus que le mois entier que lui avait offert Harry.

Stupide elfe.

 _"Potter, tu sais TRÈS BIEN que je dé_ _teste tes enqu_ _êtes de sorciers"_ texta Dudley en retour.

 _"Allez, juste pour cette fois "_ insista son cousin.

 _"Tu me dis ça tout le temps! "_

Bon, c'était vrai et Harry avait un talent inouï pour l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'il le lui disait, car il aimait bien avoir l'avis de son cousin.

Le chef Wilckson le foutrait probablement à la porte s'il savait à quel point le Survivant dévoilait ses enquêtes à Dudley, mais l'ancien Gryffondor était quand même prêt à prendre le risque.

Harry avait simplement un jour vaguement expliqué l'un de ses cas à son cousin, s'attendant à ce que le Moldu n'y comprenne strictement rien, et celui-ci, à la grande surprise du brun, avait suivi toute l'histoire d'un air réticent. L'enquête de cette fois-là avait été à propos du meurtre d'un herboriste qui avait de forts liens avec des utilisateurs de magie noire. On avait retrouvé son corps au sud de la forêt de Sherwood et on avait vite conclu qu'il avait été soit empoisonné, soit tué par un sort douteux. Harry avait exposé ses théories les plus convaincantes à Dudley en lui émettant les indices que son département et lui avaient découverts. Puis, semblant oublier momentanément qu'il était censé détester entendre parler du monde sorcier, Dudley avait dit:

« Avec ce que tu me dis, le poison était peut-être dans ses stupides plantes ».

Trois jours plus tard, on avait confirmé que le poison venait en effet des "stupides" plantes en question.

Ce n'était pas que les Aurors n'y avaient pas pensé du tout. On avait émis la théorie, oui. Mais Dudley l'avait émis en premier. Le Dursley était _très_ loin d'avoir l'intelligence d'Hermione, mais il s'avérait être étonnement bon pour mettre de l'accent sur des détails importants que tout le monde croyait inutiles.

Bien entendu, Dudley ne pouvait pas comprendre tous les aspects magiques, mais il avait plus d'une fois fait des remarques pertinentes au Survivant quand ce dernier lui avait partagé ses enquêtes. Si ça n'avait pas été du fait que son cousin devait s'occuper de la compagnie d'oncle Vernon, Harry lui aurait probablement conseillé de se rediriger vers un domaine dans la police.

Harry abaissa un instant son cellulaire et sursauta violemment en remarquant Teddy juste à côté de lui. Le petit, aux cheveux rouges ce jour-ci, l'observait sans rien dire, semblant attendre quelque chose. Quand il remarqua qu'Harry avait enfin son attention, son fils adoptif ouvrit la bouche :

-Papa, je peux aller jouer dehors?

Le Survivant se demandait depuis quand il était là, à attendre qu'il daigne poser un regard sur lui. Teddy avait tendance à ne pas s'imposer en général et usait d'une patience hors norme. Il avait un jour attendu de nombreuses minutes près de Ron, le temps que celui-ci finisse par remarquer que le fils d'Harry était là. Le petit était tellement gentil et facile à vivre, mais des moments comme ceux-ci inquiétaient sincèrement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Le brun tendit un bras et son fils s'approcha de lui :

-Désolé trésor, il est tard.

Déçu, Teddy hocha doucement la tête. Harry sourit faiblement en ne le voyant pas contester comme d'habitude et s'accroupit devant lui. Il cala ensuite son fils tout contre lui et lui planta un bisou sur le crâne.

-Va chercher tes Legos, d'accord? Je vais vite préparer la nourriture et je vais jouer avec toi après.

Teddy eut un regain d'énergie et, sans ajouter un mot, il opina du chef et se précipita vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Harry sourit et se releva avant de se diriger vers la cuisinière en apportant la casserole et son cellulaire dans ses mains.

 _" Come on. Je vais t_ _'offrir un déjeuner"_ texta-t-il en reprenant la conversation qu'il avait avec son cousin avant que son fils l'interrompe.

Dudley ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Harry soupira et déposa le téléphone sur le comptoir à côté de la cuisinière, puis alla se chercher un tablier.

Il avait fait rénover le 12 Square Grimmaurd peu de temps après la mort de son parrain. La maison était toujours aussi glauque et ennuyante avec madame Black accrochée au mur qui hurlait à chaque fois qu'ils pénétraient les lieux, mais Harry avait été déterminé de garder le dernier héritage que lui avait laissé Sirius, même s'il avait largement les moyens de s'acheter quelque chose d'autre de plus luxueux. Au moins, depuis les rénovations, la cuisine ne faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant.

Après avoir enfilé son tablier, Harry s'apprêtait à se saisir des épices pour commencer des pâtes au pesto - il n'avait pas trop le temps de faire quelque chose d'élaboré -, quand son téléphone émit une faible vibration sur la table plus loin, signe qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message.

 _"Il est mieux d'être bon "_ fut la réponse de Dudley.

Harry sourit.

 _" Le gars dans l'histoire que tu viens de me raconter, c'est encore le même que cette connerie 'd'âme sœur'? "_ continua le Dursley.

Tout en mettant de l'eau sur le feu, le survivant ricana un peu, s'imaginant parfaitement l'air sceptique de Dudley. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il lui avait annoncé que la personne dont il était amoureux était un autre homme.

« En plus t'es une pédale? » avait dit le Moldu d'un air dégouté.

Celui-ci s'était tu tout de suite après cette remarque, se souvenant qu'il était censé améliorer sa relation avec son cousin.

Dudley grimaçait toujours et l'insultait de temps en temps à ce propos, mais Harry savait qu'au fond de son cousin, celui-ci essayait de ne pas trop porter de jugement. Pour sa mère, c'était tout autre chose. Quand Harry lui avait avoué le sexe de son âme sœur, elle avait affiché un air scandalisé pendant deux bonne minutes, avant de refermer la bouche et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu pendant toute la soirée.

Harry ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé par la suite.

Parmi les très rares personnes qui étaient au courant du lien que le Survivant partageait avec Malfoy, Dudley était étrangement l'une d'entre elles. Ce dernier ne savait même pas à quoi le blond ressemblait, ni le métier qu'il exerçait, ni la position qu'il détenait dans la société. Dudley se foutait limite de l'existence du mec et c'était probablement pour ça qu'Harry s'était permis de partager avec lui son secret. Il n'y avait pas de danger que Dudley aille répéter quoi que ce soit à quiconque et, comme sa Marque d'Appartenance ne l'avait pas furieusement brûlé quand Harry s'était confessé, celle-ci semblait penser la même chose.

 _"Oui, c'est lui. Draco Malfoy"_ répondit Harry à la question de son cousin.

 _« Comme… Ce même âme sœur qui te rejette et qui préfère sortir avec d'autres nanas qu'il assassine après, c'est bien ça? "_ écrivit le Moldu.

Le Survivant se pinça l'arête du nez.

Bon… dit comme ça…

 _" Hm… ouais, à peu près"_ ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre. _"mais il ne les assassine pas, on en est maintenant certain. Comme toutes ses petites amies le trompaient, Ron pensait à une histoire de jalousie, mais ça ne peut pas être ça. On a la preuve qu'il ne les a pas tuées."_

 _"Ces quatre femmes se connaissaient? "_

Le héros du monde sorcier fronça les sourcils à la question. Ses collègues et lui s'étaient également posé la question après un moment, mais pas aussi vite qu'avait eu le réflexe Dudley.

 _"On ne croit pas. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?"_ écrivit Harry.

 _"Peut-être que ce n'était pas un hasard qu'elles le trompaient toutes"_ lui répondit Dudley.

Harry regarda l'écran de son cellulaire sans le voir, se passant en boucle la réponse de son cousin.

Un complot entre ces filles? Mais pourquoi?

 _"Elles sont mortes. Quel aurait été l'intérêt?"_ demanda Harry.

Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate. Son cousin devait réfléchir. Fronçant les sourcils, le Survivant en profita pour jeter un sort à sa casserole afin que son eau bouille plus vite et mit les pâtes de leur repas à l'intérieur. Quand il finit, il appuya ses deux mains sur le bord de la cuisinière et fixa le mur face à lui en songeant à sa propre question.

Se pourrait-il que les quatre filles aient un autre point commun que le fait d'avoir eu le malheur de fréquenter Draco Malfoy?

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau, lui indiquant encore que son cousin lui avait répondu.

 _"Bien, dans ce cas, le contraire, peut-être. Une personne qu'elles connaissaient toutes? Mais qui était dangereuse, au final"_ Harry lut.

L'Élu prit une fourchette et remua distraitement ses pâtes d'une main, le cellulaire toujours dans l'autre.

Une personne en commun qu'elles connaissaient à part Draco? Peut-être que ces quatre hommes étaient réellement de mèche avec le meurtrier, comme son équipe et lui avaient pensé depuis le début. Serait-il possible que ces hommes aient approché les femmes de Malfoy dans le but de fournir des informations à leur maître? Mais il était logiquement dangereux d'utiliser différentes personnes pour une telle tâche au risque de se faire trahir par l'une d'entre elles.

 _"Ça ne peut pas être du Polynectar, ils ont tous fait des tests."_ texta Harry sans songer que son cousin n'avait pas suivi le cours de ses pensées

 _"Du Polyquoi?"_ répondit l'autre.

 _"Mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas passé sous Veritaserum à cause de leur avocat, alors on ne connait pas toute la vérité. "_

 _"Du Veritas_ _…, parle ANGLAIS! "_

Harry regarda étrangement la réponse avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Il rit faiblement et se dit que son cousin était décidément patient avec lui. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas entendre parler de la magie, Harry forçait souvent la note et son cousin était beaucoup plus tolérant qu'il ne devrait l'être.

 _"Écoute"_ écrivit finalement celui-ci _"je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu faisais avec ton homo de petit ami, mais tu devrais le savoir s'il était si à chier que ça au lit, pour que toutes ses copines décident de le tromper. Faudrait avoir une sacré_ _e malchance."_

Bien sûr que Draco Malfoy était le meilleur au lit. Harry lui aurait fait l'amour des jours entiers. Mais est-ce que… vraiment… une autre de ces filles avaient…

Les mains d'Harry se mirent à trembler quand il songea à la possibilité que son âme sœur se soit uni à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. À cette idée, son cœur lui fit un mal de chien et une douleur lancinante lui traversa la poitrine. Il ne devait pas y penser. Putain, il ne devait pas y penser.

Harry eut soudainement la foudroyante envie d'un bon verre d'alcool, mais il résista à la tentation. Dudley n'aurait pas été très fier de lui, de toute façon.

Au lieu de cela, les mains toujours agitées par de faibles secousses, Harry se saisit de la casserole de pâtes et vida l'eau dans le lavabo. La vapeur enveloppa son visage et embrouilla un peu plus ses pensées déchirées. Le Survivant se força ensuite à respirer lentement par le nez pour se calmer et ne pas sombrer dans les profondeurs de cette angoisse et de cette affliction obscure qui lui serrait un peu plus le cœur chaque jour. Il ne devait… vraiment pas y penser.

La nouvelle vibration de son téléphone l'aida à le distraire de son état d'esprit noir. L'ancien Gryffondor se saisit en vitesse de son cellulaire en espérant que le prochain message de son cousin lui changerait les idées et lut sur l'écran:

 _"Puis si j'étais une gonzesse intelligente, j'attendrais au moins de me marier avant d'écarter mes jambes comme ça. Je trouve ça juste bizarre que les 4 soient aussi bê_ _tes."_

Les mains d'Harry arrêtèrent immédiatement de trembler en lisant le texto, car un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

Effectivement, lui aussi, s'il avait été l'une des copines de Malfoy, il aurait attendu d'être lié légalement au blond avant de faire n'importe quoi. Ne serait-ce que pour l'argent. Sauf si au contraire…

Bon sang, mais oui!

 _"C'est ça Dudley! Depuis quand es-tu si intelligent?"_ envoya Harry.

La réponse lui vint immédiatement:

 _"Depuis que tu as dé_ _cid_ _é de sucer des queues"._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la blague vaseuse:

 _« Ok..._ _fair enough"_

 _oooOOOooo_

* * *

La soirée battait de son plein.

Blaise sourit à son chef-d'œuvre. Le thème de la fête était le bleu marine et tous les invités s'en étaient vêtus comme indiqué sur leur carte d'invitation. C'était beau à voir.

L'ambiance faisait un peu plus "jeune" que ce que Blaise faisait d'habitude. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas préparé une soirée mondaine, un cocktail ou une séance d'enchères. La salle avait le style d'un club avec les jets de lumières multicolores qui traversaient la pièce sombre où d'innombrables sorciers riaient, parlaient ou dansaient. Ça changeait, ça faisait du bien.

Assis au bar mis en place pour la soirée, Blaise se saisit de son verre de rhum et le sirota un peu en observant un groupe de filles devant lui qui bougeaient leurs hanches au son de la musique. L'une des filles, une asiatique mignonne aux lèvres pulpeuses, le remarqua. Elle fit un signe à ses amis avec son coude en le désignant du menton. Ses amies le fixèrent et lui sourirent malicieusement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elles commencèrent ensuite une danse bien plus lascive qu'auparavant en se déhanchant lentement vers le sol, leur mini robe un peu plus remontée. Blaise leva un sourcil en souriant, pour montrer qu'il appréciait le spectacle.

C'était rare de voir les enfants des riches agir de cette façon à une soirée. Ils devaient toujours se tenir tranquille et polis pendant qu'ils parlaient à des hommes politique ou à Dieu savait quelle autre personne importante. Mais à ce genre de soirée qu'il venait d'organiser, Blaise savait que les jeunes se laissaient aller pour une fois. Les filles remontaient un peu plus leur jupe et les garçons ouvraient un peu plus leur chemise.

Ouais, ce soir, Blaise allait bien s'amuser.

Il finit son verre d'une traite dans l'intention d'aller rejoindre ces trois filles qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de plan à plusieurs. Et, vu la façon dont elles le regardaient, ces filles avaient l'air d'être bien partantes pour ceci.

Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, il sentit une douce chaleur dans la poche de son pantalon. Blaise fronça les sourcils et sortit sa pierre de communication. Le message venait de Draco:

" _T'es où?_ "

Blaise regarda sa pierre d'un drôle d'air. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette pour répondre à son ami. Un filament doré jaillit du bout du bois et alla se poser sur sa pierre en forme de mots:

« _Heu..._ _à la soirée que j'ai organisée?_ "

Blaise espérait que ça allait rassurer le blond, mais ça ne sembla pas être le cas quand la réponse de ce dernier fut:

" _Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans 'reviens chez moi avant 23 heure_?"

Blaise soupira et ne se préoccupa plus de son futur plan à 4. Il se retourna sur sa chaise pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir du bar et répondit au blond:

" _T'es sérieux, Dray? Je travaille en organisant des soirées, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas revenir aussi tôt_ "

" _Je m'en fous de ton travail. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a un assassin dehors qui s'attaque à mon entourage!?_ "

Blaise se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Blond stressait de cette façon pour lui. Après tout, c'était sa quatrième copine qui se faisait assassiner. C'était triste à dire, mais le Noir était maintenant habitué. Puis, le meurtrier ne s'en prenait qu'à ses petites amies, pas à n'importe quels de ses proches. Blaise ne devait pas risquer grand-chose.

" _Dray, je rentre dès que je peux, promis_ " écrivit-il.

" _Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rentrer maintenant?_ "

" _Je travaille!_ "

" _Oh la ferme,_ _tu veux juste baiser des nanas en chaleur._ "

Le Noir ricana. Bon... Le blond n'avait pas complètement tort.

" _C'est vrai, mais je dois rester quand même_ "

Soudain, Blaise sentit une présence s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit une magnifique brunette commander un verre de martini. Elle portait une courte robe en mousseline à bretelle qui arborait le même bleu que le thème de la soirée. Ses longs cheveux bouclés encadraient son visage légèrement bronzé et lorsque la femme tourna la tête vers lui, de grands yeux verts lui lancèrent un regard irrésistible. Une beauté.

Blaise sentit sa pierre de communication chauffer dans sa main droite, signe que Draco lui avait répondu, mais il la rangea dans son pantalon pour sourire à la nouvelle venue:

-On passe une bonne soirée? demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

La brune lui offrit un petit sourire en coin pendant que le barman lui apportait son breuvage. Elle sirota un peu le liquide avant de répondre:

-Bien sûr, puisque c'est Blaise Zabini qui l'a organisée.

Sa voix était grave et sensuelle. Ce genre de filles émettait les gémissements les plus chauds quand elles se faisaient baiser. Eh bien, Blaise avait manqué son coup avec les 3 autres filles, mais s'il finissait avec cette beauté, la soirée ne serait pas plus mal.

-Oh, vous me connaissez? fit semblant d'être surpris Blaise avec un sourire.

-Qui ne vous connaît pas? dit la brune avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son verre.

Blaise n'était peut-être pas aussi populaire qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde, mais il était bien au courant qu'il était loin d'être un visage inconnu dans le monde sorcier. Ça avait peut-être commencé avec le fait qu'il était le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, mais maintenant, il savait que c'était à cause de son métier. Il organisait les plus grandes soirées et elles étaient toujours un franc succès. Même que plusieurs autres pays le réclamaient souvent pour préparer des événements importants. Il adorait ce qu'il faisait et qu'on ait conscience de son talent. Il s'en sortait bien.

-C'est la première fois que je vous vois, fit remarquer Blaise. Vous venez d'arriver?

Le Noir ne connaissait pas tout le monde de l'univers des riches, bien sûr, mais il arrivait à placer plusieurs visages quand même. Cette fille ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- C'est vrai, je suis nouvelle dans le coin, avoua la brune. En fait, je cherche quelqu'un.

-Une amie? demanda le Noir.

La femme lui fit un sourire mystérieux en agitant son verre:

-Pas vraiment. À vrai dire, je ne connais pas encore son nom. Mais sûrement la connaîtrez-vous, j'ai vraiment besoin de la rencontrer.

Elle décroisa ses longues jambes élégamment et Blaise eut une magnifique vue de ses cuisses bronzées au mouvement.

Oh bon sang… Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ces jambes…

-Oh, mais je me ferai un plaisir de vous renseigner, offrit Blaise sans détacher ses yeux des jambes divines de la brune.

La belle inconnue lui fit un fabuleux sourire et se leva de sa chaise gracieusement. Elle mit ensuite 2 Gallions sur le comptoir et s'approcha du Noir en penchant sa tête juste à côté de son oreille pour lui chuchoter:

-Et si on allait discuter ailleurs?

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ ***J'ai voulu essayer un Dudley pas si con que ça. I know it's weird, mais ça me tentait vraiment :D**_

* * *

 **Qui est donc cette mystérieuse fille...?**

 **Tout le monde a deviné? (Well...si vous vous souvenez des autres chapitres...)**

 **Blaise, tu es dans de beaux draps. Le prochain enterrement sera-t-il le tien?**

 **Peut-être !**

 **Ou pas?**

 **À plus ;) (...dans pas aussi longtemps!...I'm so sorry)**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **Chapitre 19**

 **.**

 _ **07 septembre 2003, au soir**_

Même en 2003, la relation entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis l'époque où le célèbre Harry Potter avait fréquenté Poudlard. Il y avait certes beaucoup moins de haine entre les deux maisons, mais cette rivalité légendaire ne s'était pas complètement effacée. Il n'était donc pas commun qu'un Gryffondor se retrouve dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Enfin, pas commun, sauf pour un certain Black.

Il commençait à être tard, mais plusieurs élèves trainaient encore dans la jolie salle commune des Vert et Argent avant de se retirer dans leur dortoir.

Comme toujours, la pièce comportait la décoration la plus chère et luxueuse des quatre maisons, même si elle restait froide. Les Lions auraient trouvé que le manque de lumière et tout le vert qui régnait dans la pièce rendaient l'atmosphère glauque et sombre malgré sa beauté, mais Joshua était habitué. Ça avait beau ne pas être dans sa propre maison, il aimait bien cette salle commune. C'était joli, confortable et tout le temps propre. Puis, les cris excités des Rouge et Or lui donnaient parfois mal à la tête. C'était moins bruyant ici.

Eh bien, son parrain commençait décidément à déteindre sur lui.

Joshua, assis de tout son long sur le divan en peau de dragon près de la cheminée, pencha la tête de côté en observant la fille aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés et à la peau mate sur sa droite.

Installée sur une chaise en bois, les pieds croisés sur la table basse devant eux, Talia Séorez faisait machinalement son devoir de métamorphose sur ses cuisses, ignorant l'air de son ami. Ce dernier fit une moue coquine à la Latina en penchant encore sa tête de l'autre côté.

-Taliaaaaa, supplia-t-il.

-Non, répondit sa meilleure amie d'un ton catégorique sans lever les yeux sur lui.

Joshua se retourna sur le divan et s'approcha d'elle tel un félin.

-Taliaaaaa, roucoula-t-il encore.

-Tu m'énerves, vas dans ta propre salle commune, répliqua son amie, les yeux toujours fixés sur le parchemin devant elle.

-Babyyyy.

-Tu m'appelles encore comme ça et je te _castre_.

Son ami ricana.

Talia avait commencé à avoir de la poitrine dès l'âge de 10 ans et Joshua avait l'impression que ses seins doublaient de volume chaque année. La Péruvienne avait donc déjà eu son lot d'histoires de vieux pervers qui l'appelaient, justement, "baby" et tentaient de la tripoter. Bien sûr, tous ces vieux avaient mal fini. La Serpentard connaissait des sorts particulièrement vicieux qui affectaient les parties génitales. Le brun plaignait presque ces vieux en question.

-Alleeeez! insista le Gryffondor.

-Josh, je ne créerai aucune bombe mousse explosive avec toi pour aller la cacher dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, répondit la fille en levant enfin les yeux sur lui. Tu as déjà fait une blague similaire l'année dernière, en plus.

Plusieurs autres Serpentard à proximité se mirent à rire légèrement au souvenir.

-C'était durant la fête des citrouilles dans la Grande Salle, non? demanda Liam, un troisième année à côté d'eux. Ils couraient tous autour de leur table comme des souris affolées.

-Tu n'es décidément pas dans la bonne maison, dit Kevin, un cinquième aux cheveux bruns. Moi je suis partant Black.

Joshua claqua une fois des mains, heureux de recruter des gens pour sa future farce.

Oui, il adorait se moquer des Poufsouffle, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne maison. En fait, il avait le cœur coupé en deux; moitié Gryffondor, moitié Serpentard. Comme ses parents, quoi. Même le Choixpeau magique avait eu du mal à le placer dans l'une des deux maisons et avait demandé le propre avis de l'élève.

Comme on lui donnait le choix, Joshua, ce jour-là de sa première journée au château des sorciers, avait tout d'abord voulu rejoindre la même maison que la Latina sympathique qu'il avait rencontrée dans le train. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il avait vu les jumelles Olgwen se lever de la table des Gryffondor.

Elles avaient des hanches d'enfer.

Joshua Black avait alors décidé d'être dans la même maison que ces jumelles aux hanches d'enfer.

Oui, elles étaient de quatre ans son aîné, mais...

 _Elles avaient des hanches d'enfer!_

-Oh, mais je vois que la racaille traîne encore dans le coin.

Joshua leva les yeux et lâcha un énorme soupir en observant la nouvelle venue.

Cloiraitre (car elle avait un nom aussi débile que sa personnalité) se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. La fille possédait d'épais cheveux blonds parfaitement bouclés, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, de longs cils et de magnifiques yeux verts ravageurs. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de princesse. Cependant, même si elle paraissait extrêmement mignonne au premier regard, Joshua trouvait qu'elle s'enlaidissait assez vite dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Cloiraitre Shepard était entourée de ses deux gardes du corps; Duran et Perse. Le premier avait les joues creuses et le regard malveillant, tandis que le second était grand et bâti comme un gorille. Le vicieux rat et l'abruti d'ours. Joshua ne pouvait pas les supporter. Et ils allaient très bien avec leur chef de groupe qui les menait par le bout du nez.

Son parrain lui avait un jour dit qu'il avait également eu des larbins qui lui servaient de garde du corps lorsqu'il avait été aux études. Le jeune Black se demandait sincèrement si c'était de tradition chez les Serpentard.

-Alors Black, dit Cloiraitre en croisant les bras. Il parait que ton parrain n'a pas fini d'assassiner ses copines? Remarque que si c'est lui qui t'a élevé, pas étonnant que ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête non plus.

-Et toi, Shepard, contrecarra Joshua. Il parait que ton père n'a pas fini de voler l'argent de ses clients. Remarque qu'avec tout le fric des autres, pas étonnant que ton père puisse te payer tous ces voyages dont tu n'arrêtes pas de te vanter.

Les scandales sur la famille Shepard avaient explosé cet été. Le père était banquier chez Gringotts et avait été mêlé à une énorme affaire de fraude. Cloiraitre ne savait-elle pas que cette histoire serait une arme facile pour lui?

Tss, stupide fille.

Il n'y avait rien que Joshua détestait le plus que l'on juge son parrain à cause de son passé ou des problèmes actuels avec ses petites amies. Draco Malfoy était très loin d'être saint. Mais selon Joshua, seuls ceux qui le connaissaient avaient le droit de le critiquer. Cloiraitre n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Cette dernière, devant lui, rougit, frustrée. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un air hautain et dit:

-Je ferais attention à ma langue, si j'étais à ta place, sinon ton parrain ne sera pas le seul à avoir des problèmes.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répondit Joshua en la chassant de la main.

La Serpentard leva le menton de façon condescendante une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner, Duran et Perse à sa suite. Joshua leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant quitter les lieux; cette fille le cherchait toujours pour rien.

-Elle a le béguin pour toi, chuchota Talia assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Plusieurs élèves autour d'eux pouffèrent à la remarque et hochèrent la tête pour appuyer les dires de la Péruvienne. Joshua frissonna; Cloiraitre et lui ensemble? Il y avait de quoi _vomir_.

Il sentit tout à coup la poche droite de son pantalon chauffer. Il secoua la tête aux paroles de son amie en mettant sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche.

-Arrêtez de dire des conneries, on se déteste, dit Joshua en sortant sa Pierre de Communication.

-Il me semble que Sirius Black et Severus Snape aussi se détestaient, et regardez avec le fils de qui je parle en ce moment, dit Talia en lui envoyant un regard moqueur.

-Oh la ferme, bougonna son ami en jetant un coup d'œil à sa pierre.

" _T'es où ?_ "

Joshua leva les sourcils. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent que son parrain essaye de communiquer avec lui aussi tard. En fait... les rares fois où le blond essayait de communiquer avec lui _tout court_ durant son temps à l'école pouvaient se compter sur une seule main. C'était toujours Joshua qui faisait le premier pas pour prendre des nouvelles de l'apothicaire.

Les Pierres de Communication étaient normalement défendues en classe et autre, mais Draco Malfoy lui avait fait promettre de toujours la garder sur lui avec le collier qu'il avait autour du cou, peu importait les règles de McGonagall. L'adolescent n'y avait pas vraiment vu d'objection. Tout comme son père du côté Black, il avait tendance à faire fi des lois de son environnement.

" _Je suis dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il y aura moins de monde dans une heure, on pourra utiliser la cheminée_ " répondit le jeune Gryffondor à son parrain.

Joshua était parfaitement au courant que si le blond l'avait contacté, ce n'était sûrement pas pour simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. Le Gryffondor n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Draco- car celui-ci n'en donnait pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire - et rangea à nouveau sa pierre dans son pantalon.

Après trois quarts d'heure, les élèves dans la salle commune commencèrent à monter se coucher. Joshua aurait dû depuis longtemps rejoindre sa propre maison, puisque le couvre-feu était déjà passé, mais comme à l'accoutumée, plusieurs Gryffondor risquaient de veiller dans leur salle commune pour terminer à la dernière minute des devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas interdit d'utiliser les cheminées pour parler à des personnes extérieures, Joshua voulait quand même un peu d'intimité.

Talia, deux sixièmes et lui furent bientôt les seuls dans la salle commune des Serpentard et Joshua décida qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'oreilles indiscrètes pour parler à son parrain. Il connaissait les trois autres et ils n'étaient pas du genre à aller alimenter les ragots.

Il avertit son parrain du champ libre avec sa pierre et alla s'installer devant la cheminée. Talia termina enfin son devoir de métamorphose et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu vas parler à ton parrain? demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant.

Joshua n'eut même pas besoin de répondre, car un instant plus tard, les flammes du foyer devant eux tournèrent vertes et les deux amis se turent. Le feu s'intensifia et, au milieu de lui, ils virent apparaître le visage énervé de Draco Malfoy. Quand ce dernier distingua son filleul, il lança comme salut:

\- Il ne répond pas!

Joshua s'assit plus confortablement sur ses fesses, pas offusqué pour le moins du monde que son parrain ne lui dise même pas "bonsoir", et demanda:

-Qui ça?

-Ce stupide Zabini! Il ignore mes messages, l'idiot!

-Mais il n'est pas à la maison?

-Il _devrait,_ mais non, monsieur fait à sa tête !

Draco sembla tout à coup prendre conscience que quelqu'un d'autre était avec son filleul. Il se retourna vers Talia et lui lança un drôle de regard en fronçant les sourcils:

-T'es qui?

-Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, je suis Talia Séorez. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés auparavant, répondit calmement la Serpentard.

-Ah oui, je me souviens de toi... dit Draco avec un visage beaucoup plus réceptif.

Talia était déjà venu une fois chez eux l'année d'avant. Comme toujours, Draco Malfoy s'était contenté de la regarder de haut et avait décidé de jouer son asocial pendant sa visite. Mais lorsque la Séorez lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait déjà lu le livre qu'il avait en main, là, son parrain avait complètement changé d'attitude. Puis, quand le blond avait découvert qu'elle aimait l'un de ses auteurs préférés, malgré le très jeune âge de Talia, la fille avait automatiquement été sous les bonnes grâces du blond.

-Enfin bref, continua Draco, en s'énervant à nouveau. Il m'ignore! Tu imagines?

-Zaza est peut-être occupé, Pa', lui dit son filleul.

-Oui, à fourrer une fille quelconque. Il devrait d'abord se préoccuper de sa sécurité avant de baiser.

Draco Malfoy oubliait souvent le jeune âge de son filleul. Joshua aimait bien que le blond l'ait toujours considéré comme un égal, même s'il devait avouer que ça l'avait effectivement fait grandir un peu vite.

-Ou bien il a pris un verre de trop et a zappé sa pierre, ça arrive, suggéra le Gryffondor.

-L'imbécile. Je sais que vous êtes des adultes responsables, n'abusez pas d'alcool comme ce stupide Zabini, dit Draco en les pointant du doigt.

-On a 13 ans.

-Raison de plus!

Joshua observa son parrain penser. Le blond se faisait un sang d'encre pour son ami, même s'il ne le dirait jamais de vive voix. Le Gryffondor était un peu dérangé de ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés de l'apothicaire alors que celui-ci était autant stressé. L'une de ses crises allait resurgir si ça continuait comme ça. Il espérait seulement que Renna, leur servante dans le clan, s'occupait bien de lui.

-Pa', ça va aller, le rassura son filleul. Il te contactera quand il le pourra. Et son collier de protection n'a pas émis de signal, non?

Le visage de son parrain se calma à la dernière remarque de son filleul. Joshua ne savait pas exactement comment ils fonctionnaient, mais avant même la mort de sa première petite amie, Blaise et lui avaient été obligés de porter le bijou protecteur que leur avait donné le blond.

-C'est vrai, murmura-t-il en se passant une main derrière le cou.

Talia se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui fit un sourire en coin, comme pour le féliciter d'avoir apaisé légèrement les craintes du blond.

-Bon d'accord, je vais vous laisser vous coucher, soupira l'ancien Mangemort, beaucoup plus serein qu'avant. Ah oui et avant que j'oublie, Joséphine.

-Talia, corrigea calmement la fille.

-Oui c'est ça, garde l'idiot à l'œil, dit Draco en faisant un geste du menton vers Joshua.

La Péruvienne se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui fit un minuscule sourire mesquin:

-Comptez sur moi!

oooOOOooo

* * *

Renna siffla joyeusement en versant le vin rouge dans la coupe en verre sur le comptoir. Il était tard, alors elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle depuis longtemps. Mais elle avait promis au jeune maître Joshua de s'occuper de son parrain pendant son absence.

La Maîtresse Narcissa et son Partenaire étaient repartis en France la veille, tôt le matin. Cette dernière avait voulu repousser son départ, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce qu'on harcèle autant son fils avec ces histoires de meurtres, mais l'apothicaire lui avait assuré qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul. La gentille maitresse l'avait cru. Renna aussi.

Celle-ci avait cependant douté des paroles du blond lorsqu'elle était venue inspecter la maison et son occupant ce matin.

La jeune servante avait eu la peur de sa vie quand elle avait vu son maître, sur le sol en plein milieu de la cuisine, en train de se tenir douloureusement la poitrine. Elle avait complètement paniqué en lui venant en aide, craignant que le cœur de son maître ne lâche à chaque instant. Bon sang, qu'était-il arrivé hier soir pour qu'il fasse une crise de cette ampleur? N'avait-il pas consommé sa potion?

Jamais Renna n'aurait cru que l'ancien Serpentard avait déjà trouvé son Vir, et elle savait maintenant la cause de ce genre de crises. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas auprès de sa moitié? C'était insensé, ne voyait-il pas qu'il ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre ainsi? Et pourquoi diable avait-il été avec toutes ses femmes avant s'il savait qu'il avait déjà une âme sœur? Ça n'avait pas de sens! Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était _possible_ de considérer être avec quelqu'un d'autre quand on avait rencontré sa moitié. En plus, c'était _Harry Potter,_ il était certain que tout le monde aurait tué pour avoir un tel Partenaire!

Renna soupira en sortant de la cuisine, ne comprenant pas du tout son maître, et apporta la coupe de vin dans sa main.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, Draco Malfoy se tenait debout près de la cheminée, une main sur le visage. Sa crise du matin avait l'air de lui avoir volé toute son énergie et un petit somme lui ferait probablement du bien. Il était cependant sûrement trop préoccupé pour dormir en ce moment.

L'adolescente déposa la coupe de vin sur le bord de la fenêtre de droite et se dirigea vers l'apothicaire.

-Voyons, détendez-vous, mon maitre, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour les lui masser. Je suis sûre que maître Blaise va bien.

Elle espérait qu'elle avait raison, elle aimait bien le Noir.

La jeune servante, les mains toujours sur les épaules de son maître, l'entraîna vers divan en cuir du salon. À sa plus grande joie, le blond ne protesta pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé luxueux.

-Allez, un verre? demanda la fille aux cheveux noirs en continuant de lui masser le cou.

-S'il te plaît, dit l'ancien Serpentard en fermant les yeux.

La fille lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et se redressa pour se diriger vers le bord de la fenêtre où elle avait laissé le verre de vin du blond déjà prévu d'avance. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la fenêtre, son regard se posa vers le ciel noir au-dehors.

La lune était claire et le ciel était dégagé. La nuit semblait calme, mais Renna fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua qu'une Cydelle venait dans leur direction. Même si son maître détestait en recevoir, il n'était pas rare que des connaissances viennent leur dire bonjour. Il était cependant assez tard. C'était plutôt étrange que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure.

Renna sourit quand la Cydelle s'approcha et qu'elle distingua au loin la personne assise sur elle. La jeune servante ne le voyait pas très bien, mais elle pouvait reconnaître la carrure de l'homme qu'elle avait vu hier.

-On a de la compagnie, maitre~ chantonna la fille en observant l'énorme oiseau se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son maître et le vit brusquement lever la tête. Renna rit un peu et regarda la Cydelle atterrir avec une élégance que seuls ces animaux possédaient.

Harry Potter descendit agilement de l'oiseau majestueux et le caressa pour le remercier. Le cœur de Renna s'attendrit. Le Héros n'habitait même pas dans le clan, mais il savait déjà comment traiter ses créatures.

Elle sentit son maître s'approcher d'elle et continua à regarder le Sauveur du monde à travers la vitre du salon.

-Pourquoi avoir caché qu'Harry Potter était votre partenaire? Vous avez peur de faire des jaloux? se moqua-t-elle.

Renna sursauta brusquement quand son maître lui saisit violemment le bras pour la retourner.

-Qui d'autre le sait? demanda ce dernier d'un ton noir.

-Q-quoi? balbutia la jeune fille en voulant reculer d'un pas.

-Que Potter est mon Partenaire, précisa son maître en la rapprochant. _Qui d''autre le sait?_

La main de son maître resserra son emprise sur son bras. Bien que ça ne fasse pas vraiment mal, Renna commença à craindre l'homme devant elle. La servante savait qu'il ne la frapperait jamais, mais voir Draco Malfoy en colère faisait tout de même extrêmement peur. Il pouvait d'ailleurs faire des choses bien pires avec ses pouvoirs que la frapper. Elle l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre avec certains de ses ennemis et ça n'avait pas été joli à voir du tout.

-Per...personne, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas du genre à alimenter les commérages, même si le fait que le blond ait Harry Potter comme Partenaire soit incroyable. Elle avait toujours gardé les choses pour elle.

L'apothicaire lui lança un regard pénétrant et Renna ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Le gris de ses yeux semblait la sonder pour voir si elle mentait. Finalement, après un moment, il la lâcha et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour voir le nouveau venu s'avancer vers la maison.

-Tu dois rester, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Renna figea un instant aux paroles de son maître. Puis, se reprenant, elle secoua la tête:

-Ne...voulez-vous pas un peu d'intimité ?

Draco braqua ses yeux sur elle.

-Non, justement.

Au même moment, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Le cœur de Renna se mit à battre violemment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cette histoire.

Ils entendirent des pas après quelques secondes et le Héros du monde sorcier apparut aux portes du salon. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Renna avant de plonger ses iris verts dans ceux du maître des lieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici? cracha le blond, les bras croisés, en le regardant furieusement.

Renna se choqua complètement en voyant toute la haine que mettait son maître dans son accueil. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux quand même? Qui n'avait pas envie de voir son Partenaire?

-J'ai besoin de te parler et tu le sais bien, répondit le brun qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu n'as _rien_ à faire dans ce clan, claqua Draco agressivement.

-Je peux circuler librement sur le territoire des Veelas, n'est-ce pas? Car je suis le Partenaire de l'un d'eux.

La jeune servante observa l'échange, totalement perdue. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi Draco Malfoy agissait-il ainsi?

Elle avait aussi l'impression de ne pas du tout être à sa place. Son maître avait-il insisté sur sa présence pour une raison?

Elle observa Harry Potter et une lumière lui vint en tête.

Draco Malfoy faisait ses crises depuis des années et consommait cette potion bizarre qui lui permettait -elle le savait maintenant- de se tenir éloigné de son Partenaire. Alors après ne pas avoir vu son Partenaire depuis aussi longtemps, une soudaine rencontre pouvait créer de violents... _désirs_ pour l'autre. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était là? Pour que son maître se garde une petite gêne pour ne pas sauter sur son âme sœur devant elle? Mais par Merlin, pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas?

-Qui d'autre sait que tu es mon partenaire? dit Draco d'un sérieux éloquent à l'homme devant lui.

-Personne, à part mon cousin Moldu, répondit Harry.

-Tant mieux, maintenant, tu dégages d'ici. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tomber dans tes bras à cause de ta stupide visite? J'ai tourné la page Potter, fais avec!

-Je sais que tu ne couchais pas avec ces femmes. Toutes tes copines, tu ne les touchais pas.

Un silence lourd envahit la pièce. Une légère surprise empreint l'air du blond, puis elle disparut aussi vite. Le jeune Malfoy ne démentit cependant pas les paroles du brun et il fixa profondément son âme sœur, comme pour voir où celui-ci voulait en venir.

Le Survivant se mit à marcher lentement vers l'ancien Serpentard, ses iris verts plantés dans les orbes orageux du maître de Renna. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs avoir complètement oublié sa présence.

-Ces quatre hommes avec qui elles te trompaient...Brian Malcom, Yaker Volona, Ibrahim Cohen et Craig Stone...C'est toi qui les as engagés, n'est-ce pas? continua le Survivant, maintenant à quelques pas de l'apothicaire.

Une lueur que Renna n'arriva pas à identifier passa dans les prunelles grises du blond, mais il n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche.

-Le lien entre ces quatre hommes c'était toi, pas vrai? Tu _voulais_ qu'ils couchent avec tes petites amies.

Harry se trouvait maintenant tout juste devant l'ancien Serpentard. Il éleva sa main gauche et alla caresser tendrement la joue de l'homme devant lui.

-Draco…

Le Survivant sembla vouloir dire plusieurs choses en même temps, mais ne pas savoir par où commencer. Alors il opta simplement pour:

-Je ne comprends plus rien à cette histoire… à cette _enquête_ ; que se passe-t-il?

Le mur de glace que le maître de Renna prenait tant de plaisir à construire autour de lui parut s'effondrer, et ce fut la première fois que la jeune servante vit les yeux de l'apothicaire refléter autant d'émotions. Il se mit à légèrement trembler et voulut se dégager, mais son âme sœur le retint fermement en passant un bras autour de ses hanches et en l'approchant de lui.

-Peu importe ce que c'est, je peux t'en protéger, souffla le Survivant avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Le baiser était doux et plein de tendresse. Renna le regarda, ne pensant même pas à détourner le regard tellement c'était beau. Le blond avait fermé les yeux et semblait bien, accroché à son Partenaire.

Mais quand il se décolla du Survivant, Renna vit avec horreur Draco Malfoy élever sa main droite vers la nuque de son âme sœur et effectuer deux signes précis. La servante connaissait cette technique.

-Non...pas cette fois, murmura Draco. _Spavati!_

L'adolescente se couvrit la bouche de ses mains quand elle vit le Survivant tourner de l'oeil et s'évanouir la seconde suivante. Il bascula vers l'avant et l'apothicaire devant lui le rattrapa habilement. Avec le Héros National toujours dans les bras, Draco s'accroupit doucement par terre pendant que Renna s'approchait d'eux, les larmes aux yeux.

-M-Maître, c'est votre...

Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait juste la foudroyante envie de pleurer.

-C'est votre Partenaire... vous... vous ne pouvez quand même pas le détester!

Son maître ne lui répondit pas. Lentement, il entoura le corps de l'homme inconscient contre lui de ses bras et plongea son visage dans son cou en continuant à trembler légèrement.

Et à la façon dont l'apothicaire tenait Harry Potter, Renna en déduisit que c'était en fait tout le contraire.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_ **et pour toutes vos reviews guys! :D I love you aaaaaall!**

* * *

 **Prochains chapitres: retour en 1996!**

 **Qu'arrivera-t-il à Blaise?**

 **Sa mort attendra un peu, apparemment XD**

 **À plus!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Merci pour vos belles reviews** _lamissdodie_ _,_ _ptitcoeurfragile_ _,_ _WAHA_ _,_ _Elylo_ _,_ _Serpenta_ **(héhé, jolie théoriiiie),** _DragonEbene_ _,_ _miruru-sensei_ _,_ _Berthy,_ _Tressym383_ **(haha, il ne faut pas croire à tout ce que je dis XD et non je ne vais pas abandonner la fic, je suis juste paresseuse pour les publications.) et** _Mina_ **, je les ai toutes luuues :D LOVE YA!**

 **Malheureusement ceci n'est qu'un chapitre de transition…:/**

 **Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma gentille bêta** ** _FawkesThePhoenix8_** **! :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 20**

 **.**

 _ **6 janvier 1997**_

Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais été fou des vacances de Noël.

Oh, bien sûr, il aimait les congés, les cadeaux et ce sentiment magique qu'il y avait dans l'air quand il se promenait dans les rues. Il ne _détestait_ pas le temps des fêtes.

Simplement, une fois chez lui, ce même temps des fêtes était juste très... solitaire.

Lorsque Blaise avait remis les pieds dans leur gigantesque appartement cet hiver, comme il l'aurait parié, sa mère n'était pas là. Elle était peut-être partie dans un autre pays passer les vacances avec un énième petit ami. Blaise ne savait pas, mais elle n'était pas là.

Personne ne l'attendait à l'exception de leur elfe de Maison Ilfey et de leur cuisinier Namar. Puis, même ce dernier avait dû se résoudre à abandonner son jeune maître la veille de Noël pour aller fêter avec sa famille. Le jeune adolescent ne lui en avait pas voulu. Au moins, certains savaient qu'il était recommandé de passer un peu plus que 6 jours par année avec ses enfants.

Blaise Zabini avait donc encore vécu un Noël avec la seule compagnie de la gentille Ilfey qui était chargée de lui tendre tous ses cadeaux trop chers. Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, ses rares cousins l'évitaient comme la peste à cause des histoires de sa mère, et la plupart de ses nombreux beaux pères étaient six pieds sous terre.

Les joies d'être enfant unique.

Blaise était au courant que de nombreux enfants uniques étaient loin de se sentir aussi abandonnés, mais ils n'étaient sûrement pas dans sa situation. Et c'était souvent à ces moments de douloureuses solitudes durant le temps des fêtes que Blaise se demandait pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas pu en profiter pour avoir un autre enfant entre ses divers maris. Ça lui aurait au moins fait de la compagnie.

C'était la raison pour laquelle le jeune Serpentard était toujours reconnaissant envers Draco Malfoy quand ce dernier l'invitait le 1er janvier pour passer le reste des vacances avec lui. L'ambiance au manoir des blonds avait beau ne pas être la plus chaleureuse qui soit - et il ne voyait que très rarement les parents de Draco durant son séjour -, Blaise préférait mille fois mieux ceci à ses appartements luxueux et trop silencieux. Son ami était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Blaise Zabini n'avait pas de frère, mais peut-être qu'avec Draco... ça s'en rapprochait juste un tout petit peu.

Par contre, ces vacances-ci, ça avait été le silence radio de la part de son frère de cœur.

Bien sûr, le jeune Noir ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'invite chaque année. La famille de son ami avait le droit d'être occupée. Puis, Blaise savait pertinemment que Draco avait d'autres soucis en tête que lui; son père en prison, sa mère confinée contre gré dans son manoir ou tout simplement le fait que le Lord Noir ait décidé de s'installer chez lui.

C'était justement ce dernier point qui angoissait tant Blaise et qui lui faisait espérer recevoir des nouvelles de son ami.

Aller tuer des innocents n'avait jamais intéressé le jeune Zabini, mais œuvrer pour la cause des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Cracmols ne l'intéressait pas du tout plus. S'il pouvait rester un agent neutre tout au long de cette guerre, il en serait ravi. Son meilleur ami n'avait néanmoins pas eu le loisir de faire ce genre de choix.

Draco était retourné chez lui avec des Mangemort et possiblement le Lord Noir lui-même déambulant entre les quartiers de son manoir. Blaise avait entendu dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenait même à ses fidèles lorsqu'il était en colère. Il aurait bien voulu savoir comment le blond s'en sortait, sauf que Draco n'avait jamais répondu à ses nombreux messages. Le Noir avait cru au pire.

Cependant, en revenant au château à la deuxième semaine de janvier, l'angoisse que le meilleur ami du préfet en chef avait ressentie se transforma très vite en frustration.

Blaise tourna au coin du couloir et atterrit dans la section des chambres privilégiées. Il ignora les regards étranges que lui lancèrent le renard, la panthère et le chevreuil dans les tableaux faisant office de porte d'entrée des autres chambres et se dirigea vers la toile qui représentait le loup blanc.

L'animal, qui était tranquillement étendu sur le sol, bondit sur ses pattes, un air ravi en l'apercevant. Blaise sourit faiblement, mais même la bonne humeur du loup ne réussit pas à enlever l'énervement du Serpentard.

-Tu peux prévenir Draco, s'il te plait?

Le loup prit un air un peu plus sobre lorsqu'il sembla remarquer que Blaise n'était pas d'humeur joviale et disparut pour aller avertir l'occupant de la chambre qu'il avait un visiteur.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que l'entrée s'ouvrait à peine, Blaise se faufila brusquement à l'intérieur de la chambre du Malfoy sans lui demander son avis.

Draco parut légèrement surpris, mais Blaise le dépassa trop vite pour avoir le temps d'analyser davantage sa réaction. La minute suivante, il entendit la porte de la pièce claquer derrière lui.

-Surtout prend tes aises, Zabini, siffla le blond sarcastiquement en le rejoignant au milieu de la chambre.

Son ami lui décocha un regard meurtrier en se retournant vers lui:

-Bien revenu de vacances? cracha le Noir d'un ton accusateur.

-Très bien. Et c'était plutôt tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne vienne en trombe dans ma chambre, répondit froidement Draco.

-Et à qui la faute! s'énerva Blaise en faisant de grands gestes. Pas la moindre lettre! Pas le moindre mot! Écrire "ça va" aux dizaines de messages que je t'ai envoyés m'aurait suffi! Ça prend deux secondes répondre par Pierre de Communication!

Draco se ferma à ses paroles et la barrière invisible qui entourait le blond depuis quelques semaines sembla s'épaissir immédiatement.

Le cœur de Blaise se serra à cette vue. Il savait que Draco n'allait pas bien ces temps-ci et il avait envie de secouer son ami pour que celui-ci se confie à lui. Le prince des Serpentard ne s'était jamais gêné pour le faire auparavant; qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant?

-Je n'avais pas ton temps, répondit Draco avec une froideur que le blond n'utilisait jamais avec lui.

-Je m'inquiétais! Je te croyais mort, là-bas! s'écria Blaise, n'arrivant pas à croire que ça importait si peu à l'autre Vert et Argent.

-Tu nous prends pour quoi? cracha son ami. Des amants, des frères? Tu n'es rien de ça, alors ne me casse pas les oreilles, Zabini!

Ça fit mal.

Le Noir n'arriva pas immédiatement à cacher son air profondément blessé, mais il tenta de se reprendre en déglutissant douloureusement. Si le blond devant lui remarqua qu'il venait de faire mal à son ami, il ne laissa rien paraitre, ou s'en ficha, tout simplement.

-On… on est amis, Draco, dit Blaise d'une voix qu'il espérait stable.

Draco ricana méchamment à cette phrase.

-Je suis « l'ami » du Lord Noir aussi. Il ne faut pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas, pour user de ce mot? répondit le blond en croisant les bras.

Le Noir ne partagea pas du tout le faux humour du Préfet en chef. Il le fixa intensément sans rien dire, ayant l'impression de s'être fait poignarder dans le dos.

La plupart des amitiés chez les Serpentard étaient stratégiques. On trainait avec un tel, car son père avait de l'argent. On riait avec une autre, car sa sœur travaillait au Ministère. On rendait des services à ce dernier, car sa mère était de grande renommée.

De réelles amitiés se formaient peut-être, à travers tout ça. Mais il était rare de faire copain-copain avec un Vert et Argent sans avoir au préalable au moins vérifié son milieu.

C'était d'ailleurs Draco qui avait fait le premier pas dans l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Blaise. Même qu'il l'avait presque _forcé_.

Le blond avait un jour approché Zabini lors de leur deuxième année et avait commencé à lui parler d'argent et de politique. Il avait vanté la position de son père au Ministère et, au lieu de montrer un signe d'intéressement, de respect, ou de crainte comme les autres, Blaise avait réagi d'une tout autre façon.

Le Noir avait regardé l'être pompeux qui se tenait devant lui d'un air blasé avant de dire, d'une façon qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, « Ah, c'est bien pour lui ». Puis il était parti sans donner la peine au blond de répondre.

Les autres avaient été bouche bée par son audace. Qu'un fou se permettait de rembarrer un Malfoy. Mais Blaise n'en avait vraiment rien eu à faire. Il préférait encore rester seul que d'avoir des amis superficiels. Il n'avait pas du tout besoin de ça.

Cependant, après son étrange humiliation, Draco Malfoy ne l'avait plus lâché.

Avec du recul, Blaise savait maintenant que le blond avait juste voulu se prouver (quelque chose ?). Tous les Serpentard le respectaient, alors Blaise devait aussi rentrer dans le moule.

Le Noir avait tout fait pour se tenir éloigné du Malfoy présomptueux, mais ce dernier s'était durement imposé à lui, et au fil du temps, Blaise avait découvert qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses sous toute cette présomption. Puis, au final, ils avaient réussi à créer un lien entre eux qui ne se partageait que très rarement entre les autres Serpentard.

C'était ce que Blaise croyait, du moins. Car selon les dires de son ami, il avait peut-être été le seul à penser ainsi.

Et ça faisait mal.

Blaise ne savait même pas quand il s'était autant attaché au blond. Avait-il tenu pour acquis que l'amitié de Draco serait toujours une chose certaine?

Il se sentait stupide tout à coup.

-On est amis Draco, je suis sérieux… dit Blaise en s'approchant de lui, même s'il n'était pas si sûr que ses propres paroles l'affirmaient.

-Et je suis également sérieux, dit Draco sans se défaire de son ton glacial. Maintenant tu dégages de ma chambre et tu vas faire ta crise de femme hystérique ailleurs, j'ai d'autres chose à faire.

Une lueur de fureur passa dans les yeux sombres du Noir. Il s'approcha brusquement et se saisit violemment du collet de son ami.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Blaise fut soudainement projeté violemment par terre au loin par une puissante vague magique. Il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur quand son dos frappa le sol et leva des yeux surpris vers le préfet en chef.

Draco s'approcha lentement de lui, avec un air de marbre collé au visage et une aura menaçante sortant de son corps. Le blond avait une main élevée, comme s'il s'apprêtait encore à l'attaquer. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise Zabini eu peur de son meilleur ami.

-Tu as une limite à ne pas dépasser, Zabini, le prévint le Serpentard, ses paroles lourdes de menaces.

Blaise ne répondit pas et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Et quand Théodore Nott lui demanda, plus tard dans leur salle commune, s'il allait bien, Blaise n'eut pas la force de répondre non plus.

oooOOOooo

* * *

-Bonsoir Potter, ne mettez pas trop de cendre sur le tapis, je vous prie, dit McGonagall.

Harry toussa lorsque la cendre en question lui rentra dans la bouche et dans le nez, et réussit tant bien que mal à hocher la tête à ce que son professeur venait de lui demander.

Il avait passé les derniers jours des vacances au Terrier et le Ministère de la Magie avait permis une connexion spéciale entre les réseaux de cheminée pour que les élèves reviennent en toute sécurité à l'école depuis chez eux. Harry était parti le premier et, vu la façon dont le transport lui avait donné le tournis, il pouvait maintenant confirmer que ce dernier ne valait pas mieux que la sensation d'étirement du transplanage. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que les balais pour voyager.

Le Survivant épousseta sa robe et sortit de la cheminée du professeur de métamorphose.

Ron apparut dans un tourbillon de flammes une minute plus tard et sa sœur suivit de près. Quand ils furent tous là, ils sortirent du bureau de McGonagall après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs.

Le soleil se couchait tranquillement lorsqu'on observait les cieux à travers les fenêtres du château. Les élèves sortaient des pièces un par un autour d'eux, revenant tous de différentes cheminées de l'école, et l'ambiance des couloirs avait un air familier. Ça faisait plutôt du bien d'être rentré.

-Babioles, dit Ron au tableau de leur salle commune une fois que les trois furent devant elle.

La Grosse Dame, les cheveux décoiffés et les habits froissés, lui lança un regard mou, semblant ne pas être dans la meilleure des formes.

-Non, grommela-t-elle simplement en se frottant le front et en fermant les yeux.

- _Hein_? s'écria Ron, surpris par le refus inattendu.

 _-Arrêtez de crier, pitié!_ gémit la dame du tableau, même si le roux n'avait pas vocalisé son étonnement si fort que ça.

Harry, Ginny et Ron se lancèrent un drôle de regard, mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse ouvrir la bouche, ils entendirent une voix s'écrier derrière eux:

-Harry! Ginny!

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Hermione arriver vers eux, la mine réjouie. Tout comme Harry, elle était toujours vêtue de ses habits de Moldu avec un jean bleu ciel et une veste pourpre sur le dos. Le Survivant avait eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec diverses personnes de l'Ordre lorsqu'il était au 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais la brune avait été chez ses parents durant le temps des fêtes. Celle-ci s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis revenue depuis deux heures. Les vacances étaient bien? demanda-t-elle en ne fixant que l'Élu et la rousse.

-Très bien, répondit Ron. Tu ne devineras jamais, Scrim-

-Je dois te donner quelque chose Harry, coupa Hermione sans un regard pour le roux proche d'elle. Oh, et le mot de passe est _Abstinence_.

-Exact, marmonna la Grosse Dame du tableau avant de pivoter pour leur donner accès à leur salle commune.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur salle rouge et or - Ron un peu froissé pour sa part - et Harry tenta de dissiper la tension qui s'installait déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui grimaça en haussant les épaules.

-Heu… commença Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Qu'a la grosse Dame?

-Elle a un peu abusé de l'alcool avec une amie d'un autre tableau, hier, expliqua Hermione. Tiens Harry, c'est pour toi.

Hermione lui tendit un petit parchemin roulé qui portait l'écriture de Dumbledore sur le dessus. Harry le prit et Ron observa ce que la fille venait de lui donner.

-C'est de qui? demanda Ron en leva les yeux sur leur amie.

Hermione lorgna lentement le roux de haut en bas, comme si c'était la chose la plus abjecte qu'elle voyait sur terre, et ne lui répondit pas. Même Harry eut un frisson dans le dos.

Depuis quand Hermione Granger lançait-elle ce genre de regard?

Elle passait décidément trop de temps avec son coéquipier de potion.

-Ron-Ron!

Lavande Brown, apparaissant de nulle part, se jeta sur le roux et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ron grogna, mais la nouvelle venue ne lâcha pas sa prise.

À cette vue, Hermione émit un rire cristallin et fit une remarque sur "deux ventouses dégoulinantes qui ne lui avait certainement pas manqué durant les fêtes".

Ginny essaya de cacher son rire au commentaire, mais Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

Son amie passait beaucoup _… BEAUCOUP_ trop de temps avec un certain blond!

Blond en question qu'il avait eu envie de voir dès qu'il avait remis les pieds au château. Qu'avait-il fait pendant les vacances? Harry s'était posé la question tous les jours de ses deux semaines de congés. Il avait même failli lui envoyer une lettre. Mais en tentant de s'imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il cédait à cette impulsion, absolument tous les scénarios finissaient mal. Il avait donc usé de patience jusqu'à son retour.

-On va se prendre une table Harry?

Il se tourna vers Hermione et hocha faiblement la tête, pendant que Ron derrière lui tentait toujours de se défaire de la prise de sa petite amie.

-Ça va? s'inquiéta Hermione en mettant une main dans son dos. Tu as l'air malade.

Le Survivant leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Il ne s'était pas senti bien vers le milieu des vacances, mais il avait tenté de le cacher du mieux qu'il avait pu. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il était difficile de se tenir loin de son Partenaire pendant une longue période, les premières fois. Il paraissait que c'était un peu plus supportable après un certain temps, tant que la séparation n'était pas exagérée. Les autres du 12 Square Grimmaurd et du Terrier avaient mis son air maladif sur le compte de ce que lui avait révélé son Parrain.

C'était peu de temps après qu'Harry ait découvert la vérité que les adultes de l'Ordre avaient décidé de faire l'annonce aux plus jeunes. Si la première réaction de la part de ses amis avait été la surprise (voir le dégoût) en apprenant que Sirius avait _Snape_ comme Partenaire _,_ cela avait vite été remplacé par une tristesse aiguë quand ils avaient su que le couple allait mourir bientôt. Le Survivant devait d'ailleurs annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione.

Harry ferma les paupières douloureusement.

Son parrain allait mourir.

Entre ceci et sa séparation avec son Partenaire, le Gryffondor ne savait toujours pas lequel des deux le rendait le plus nauséeux.

-Ça va, répondit Harry à la brune en rouvrant les yeux. Allons nous asseoir.

oooOOOooo

.

Le loup blanc du tableau le reconnut. L'animal battit joyeusement de la queue quand Harry arriva en pleine nuit et ce dernier sourit à cette vue. C'était bien dommage que ce ne fût qu'un tableau. Harry aurait bien joué avec l'animal ou frotté affectueusement son pelage.

-Salut mon grand, dit Harry en mettant en boule sa cape d'invisibilité. Le mot de passe serait-il toujours _Vir_?

Le loup hocha la tête et le tableau pivota pour lui donner accès à la chambre.

L'odeur du blond flottait légèrement dans la pièce dans laquelle il entra et Harry se sentit immédiatement mieux en la humant. Bon sang, ça faisait du bien. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il deviendrait accro à l'odeur de son ennemi, il en aurait ri à gorge déployée.

Draco Malfoy était assit sur le bord de son lit, le dos courbé vers l'avant, les coudes appuyés mollement sur ses jambes. Il regardait le sol d'un air morne et semblait vouloir se perdre dedans.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et le Serpentard leva enfin la tête.

Il avait un teint pâle et ne semblait pas du tout être en meilleure forme qu'Harry. Leur regard se croisèrent et se figèrent sur l'autre.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Les deux semblèrent se poser la question au même moment. Le lien qui les unissait les perdait, les rendait fous. Et avec la guerre et ses morts, Voldemort et ses caprices, le monde sorcier et ses faces sombres, les deux élèves n'avaient pas le temps de se soucier de leur propre sort en plus.

-Potter… je suis fatigué, sembla s'excuser Draco en fermant lentement les yeux.

Il avait, en effet, l'air exténué et Harry ressentit un soudain besoin d'être auprès de lui.

Le Serpentard bougea cependant en premier en se levant. Il fit le tour de son lit aux draps blancs et alla se faufiler en dessous sans un mot.

Draco le fixa ensuite, pour voir ce que le Héros National allait décider de faire.

Harry comprit l'invitation et s'avança vers le lit. Il retira son pull qu'il avait enfilé sur un t-shirt, toujours sous le regard intense de l'autre élève, et le posa avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur la table de chevet près du lit.

L'odeur de son ennemi était plus forte dans les couvertures, et lorsque Harry s'y glissa, il hésita entre soit faire l'amour au blond ou s'endormir dans son parfum. Mais en observant encore une fois l'air fatigué du Serpentard couché près de lui, le brun décida de rester tranquille pour la nuit.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les pupilles de son Partenaire durant de longues secondes, le silence faisant la conversation pour eux. Puis doucement, le Survivant éleva légèrement sa main droite vers lui.

Draco devina son intention et se tourna dos au Gryffondor pour le laisser le prendre dans ses bras dans une embrassade protectrice. Le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille et serra son Partenaire tout contre lui en plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Et la minute suivante, les deux garçons s'endormirent paisiblement.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Les yeux dorés de Sasha Ydir se levèrent sur l'entrée du bureau dans lequel elle se trouvait quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La femme s'apprêtait à envoyer un vicieux sort à l'intrus qui osait interrompre sa lecture de la sorte, avant de constater que la nouvelle venue n'était nulle autre qu'Ange. La belle Indienne abaissa sa baguette alors que l'autre Mangemort aux cheveux métalliques, un énorme volume dans les mains, s'approcha d'elle et de Vladimir qui lisait également dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

-J'ai trouvé! s'écria Ange en bondissant sur place et en agitant le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-De quoi parles-tu? demanda Vlad en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'entrain de sa collègue.

Le regard de Sasha se riva sur le livre qui semblait être la cause de l'enjouement de la femme aux cheveux métalliques. Sur la couverture, deux êtres entrelacés aux habits blancs et aux airs gracieux étaient habilement dessinés. Juste au-dessus d'eux, on pouvait y lire "Les Veelas: les êtres bénis de la nature"

Un petit sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres de Sasha.

On pouvait décidément compter sur Ange pour ce genre de recherche.

-Tu as trouvé ce qui se passe avec le gosse Malfoy? s'enquit Vlad en se levant cette fois-ci après avoir également deviné le sujet du livre.

Les yeux d'Ange se mirent à pétiller à la question et un sourire reflétant celui de Sasha se dessina aussi sur son visage. Elle fit quelques pas dans leur direction avant de déposer l'énorme volume sur le bureau faisant face à Sasha et de l'ouvrir.

-Peut-être bien… répondit Ange en cherchant une page spécifique.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'arrêta au chapitre 7 intitulé " _Les Veelas et leur Partenaire_ " et pointa le titre du doigt.

-Tout le monde sait que les Veelas ont des "âmes-sœurs", pas vrai? commença Ange. Mais rares sont ceux qui prennent la peine de se pencher sur les détails qui viennent avec.

-Quel est le rapport avec Malfoy? demanda Sasha, curieuse.

Ange hocha la tête, comme si la question était légitime et continua:

-Je ne croyais pas non plus qu'il y en aurait, au début, alors j'ai également failli sauter cette partie. Mais une phrase citant la force des Veelas une fois liés a attiré mon attention dans cette section. Bien que toujours reclus dans leur clan, il est notoire que beaucoup de Veelas, ont de grandes puissances magiques, et apparemment, ceci aurait un lien direct avec la découverte de leur Partenaire.

-Explique, dit Sasha maintenant très intéressée.

-Il existerait deux types de Veelas dans un couple de Partenaires: les Virs et les Säns. Les Virs seraient chargé de protéger physiquement leur Säns et ces dernières seraient censées être les dirigeantes de leur petit couple. Et il parait que ce n'est que lorsqu'un Vir trouve sa Sän ou inversement, que leurs pouvoirs augmenteraient considérablement.

Étonnée, Sasha leva un sourcil. Elle ne savait effectivement pas cette information, et ce n'était certainement pas Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui aurait dit. Parler de ses origines la mettait dans une furie monstrueuse et les deux femmes se détestaient, de toutes façons.

Probablement parce qu'elles se faisaient la compétition auprès du Lord pour être la favorite.

-Tu crois donc que Draco a trouvé sa Sän? demanda Sasha en se penchant un peu sur le livre ouvert devant elle.

Vladimir jeta un coup d'œil à Ange, clairement du même avis, et celle-ci hocha la tête avec engouement.

-Je pense! Tu as bien dit la dernière fois que tu avais distingué de nouveaux et forts courants magiques chez lui, n'est-ce pas? Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est à cause de ça! Et ce n'est pas tout, Miss Sasha…

-Il pourrait être la solution pour notre attaque… élucida Vladimir.

-Bingo! s'écria Ange en claquant une fois des mains.

Une vague d'espoir se saisit de la poitrine de l'Indienne. Draco Malfoy _pouvait_ être leur solution s'il avait obtenu ses pouvoirs de Veelas. Sasha ne le supportait pas, mais même elle savait que le jeune blond avait un talent hors pair pour les potions avec un taux de réussite à près de 100%, tout comme Snape. Cependant, même si le bras droit du Lord Noir avait un immense don dans ce domaine, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas Veela ou le Partenaire de l'un d'eux pour avoir les pouvoirs qui allaient avec. Puis, à l'opposé, Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient beau avoir ces fameux pouvoirs, Sasha était sûre que jamais elles ne pourraient faire la potion extrêmement épineuse et dangereuse que Sasha et son groupe désiraient.

Draco Malfoy serait en effet parfait…

-Cette peste de Malfoy n'acceptera jamais de son plein gré, renifla dédaigneusement Vladimir.

-Eh bien… commença Sasha en levant ses yeux du livre pour les fixer sur ses deux collègues.

Vladimir la regarda curieusement et Ange sembla déjà savoir à quoi songeait le chef de leur petit groupe. Sasha plissa légèrement des yeux:

-N'a-t-il pas découvert son _âme-sœur_ dernièrement?

Le Mangemort russe sembla enfin comprendre son idée silencieusement et les 3 fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres sourirent malicieusement en même temps. La belle Indienne se redressa lentement sur sa chaise et susurra:

-Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à notre cher _Draco_?

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **J'ai hésité entre du pur smut désespéré et une scène de dodo toute simple pour leurs retrouvailles. Je me suis dit que la scène de dodo serait plus mignonne. Je ne sais pas ?**

 **Enfin bref! Je m'en vais en FRANCE woot woot! XD Je vais être dans le même pays que beaucoup de mes lecteurs, I guess? Héhé, j'arrive bientôôôôôt! :D**

 **À plus! (il se passera un peu plus de choses dans le prochain chapitre, promis!)**

 **xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my flying f*ck, je vous ai laiss** **é en plan depuis juin! I** **'** **m so sooorrrryyyyy**

 **Et mille excuses, parce que mon histoire est tellement compliquée, que je suis sûre que plusieurs d** **'** **entre vous devront relire les premiers chapitres, I** **'m so so sorry.**

 **Mais** **…** **bonne lecture quand mê** **me…?**

* * *

 **Merci** **à** **ma b** **ê** **ta** _ **fawkesthephoenix8! :)**_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 21**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 janvier 1997**_

Harry Potter qualifierait probablement sa sixième année comme étant l'année des découvertes :

Il avait découvert que son Veela de parrain avait un enfant.

Il avait découvert que son Veela de parrain avait un enfant avec _Snape._

Il avait découvert que Draco Malfoy était aussi un Veela.

Il avait découvert que Draco Malfoy était un Mangemort.

Il avait découvert qu'il était l'âme sœur de ce même Mangemort.

Il avait découvert que Voldemort - à travers ses souvenirs qu'il étudiait avec son directeur - avait un lien avec ce qu'on appelait des Horcruxes.

Et il avait découvert qu'il était _vraiment_ mauvais pour gérer tout ça en même temps.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dumbledore comptait d'ailleurs sur lui pour approfondir l'avant-dernier point de sa superbe liste de découvertes et le Gryffondor s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était nul pour soutirer des informations à quiconque. Pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la signification de ces fameux « Horcruxes » semblait être essentielle et Harry n'était pas près de l'avoir en main. Le professeur Slughorn avait apparemment la réponse à ses questions, mais ce dernier ne voulait absolument rien dire.

Et le Survivant devait avouer que, ces temps-ci, il était un peu trop distrait par quelque chose...,ou plutôt, par _quelqu_ _'un_ d'autre pour se plonger à fond dans la mission que le directeur lui avait confiée.

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il se trouvait dans un confortable lit aux draps blancs et un corps dégageant une douce chaleur dormait dans ses bras, dos à lui. Le héros national plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Draco Malfoy et resserra l'emprise qu'il avait autour du blond en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus des vacances de Noël. Et depuis leur retour, Harry avait du mal à s'endormir s'il ne sentait pas la chaleur du corps du Serpentard contre son torse. Ils n'avaient pas nécessairement besoin de faire l'amour - ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait cette nuit -, le Gryffondor devait juste avoir le blond proche de lui.

Harry regarda la montre sur la table de chevet près du lit et soupira en voyant l'heure : 7h12. Il ne voulait pas bouger, mais il devait recopier son stupide devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

Le plus doucement possible, le Survivant se détacha de son Partenaire et s'assit silencieusement. Cependant, comme il le craignait, le blond se réveilla en ne sentant plus sa présence. Peu importait à quel point le Gryffondor était discret, Draco émergeait automatiquement de son sommeil quand il sortait du lit.

Le Serpentard se retourna vers Harry et se passa une main sur le visage avec épuisement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au Survivant, puis, sans un mot, il posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse gauche de son Vir en fermant les yeux, comme pour lui dire de revenir se coucher car il était trop tôt.

-Désolé, Malfoy, je dois recopier un devoir, chuchota Harry. Rendors-toi.

Au lieu de suivre le conseil, Draco se redressa difficilement quand il comprit que le brun devait vraiment se lever. Harry sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser la nuque. Le blond était super docile le matin.

Le Survivant se leva du lit en s'étirant et entreprit sans tarder de chercher son devoir qu'il avait laissé traîner quelque part dans la chambre. Draco, la mine fatiguée, le regarda faire d'un air vague. Et au bout de quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, le Survivant lâcha un soupir et bougonna, en fouillant dans son sac:

-Mais où est-ce que j'ai mis ce stupide papier?

-C'est ça? entendit-il derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour voir son Partenaire bâiller et se saisir d'un parchemin coincé sous une boite de papier mouchoirs sur la table de chevet.

-Oui! C'est ça! s'exclama le brun.

Draco allait lui tendre son devoir quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus. Toute trace de fatigue disparut de son visage lorsqu'il sembla lire une partie du parchemin du Survivant.

-Le traité de paix d'Oxford entre les sorciers et les vampires était en 1807, pas en 1642. Où est-ce que tu as même pigé ce chiffre? demanda le blond.

Harry se pinça les lèvres et tendit sa main droite vers le blond en se gardant de lui dire qu'il avait complètement deviné la date, espérant qu'il pourrait avoir quelques points si sa petite devinette si situait au moins dans le même siècle que la réelle date. Apparemment, il n'avait même pas eu cette chance.

Le Serpentard fit encore un geste pour lui rendre son parchemin, les yeux toujours fixés dessus. Finalement, après qu'il parut lire d'autres bêtises que son Vir avait écrites sur son devoir, Draco ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir agacé et ramena le parchemin sur ses genoux :

-T'es un incapable, bordel.

Le blond se pencha vers la table de chevet de droite pour prendre une plume. Puis, il entreprit de faire mille et une ratures sur le devoir de son âme sœur, reformulant ses phrases et corrigeant toutes ses fautes. Harry sourit en le voyant faire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas gâcher ses chances d'avoir une bonne note en Histoire de la Magie pour une fois.

Le Veela corrigea son parchemin à une vitesse hallucinante et lorsqu'il le retendit au Gryffondor plusieurs minutes plus tard, on ne voyait presque plus rien de la version originale.

-T'écris comme de la merde, j'espère que t'en es conscient, fit remarquer Draco sans aucune pitié.

Harry lui offrit un énorme sourire et lui baisa la joue pour le remercier. Sa Sän leva les yeux au ciel au geste et le Survivant sourit davantage. Le blond l'aidait souvent, même s'il grognait à chaque fois en le faisant.

-Recopie ça. Je vais me laver, déclara Draco en sortant du lit.

Harry hocha la tête en allant chercher son sac d'école pour prendre un parchemin vierge. La porte de la salle de bain claqua et quelque instant plus tard, le Survivant entendit le jet d'eau de la douche couler.

Il commença à retranscrire son devoir facilement. Mine de rien, les corrections de du blond étaient claires. Puis, quand Harry ne comprenait pas le concept d'un cours et que son Partenaire avait la patience de lui expliquer, celui-ci le faisait bien. Le Serpentard aurait fait un bon professeur.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry arrêta d'écrire et tourna sa tête vers la porte de la salle de bain. Pris d'une soudaine envie, le Survivant se leva et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. La douche avait des vitres transparentes qui étaient embuées par la chaleur de l'eau. Mais Harry pouvait quand même distinguer le corps flou de Draco au travers. La pensée du corps nu de son Partenaire réchauffa immédiatement Harry. Il enleva en moins de deux ses vêtements et son caleçon et, discrètement, il ouvrit la porte de la douche.

Le Serpentard arrêta de se savonner quand un courant d'air passa à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le brun et la secoua en devinant ses intentions.

Harry ricana et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre adolescent et colla ses fesses sur son entrejambe qui commençait déjà à durcir.

-Je devrais te remercier pour ton aide, non, chuchotait sensuellement Harry à l'oreille du Serpentard.

Ce dernier frissonna faiblement quand Harry commença à lui baiser le cou.

Le Survivant fit tendrement parcourir ses lèvres et sa langue sur la peau blanchâtre de son Partenaire. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire un suçon, mais cela ne plairait peut-être pas au blond. Il se contenta donc de continuer à lui embrasser sensuellement le cou. Il savait que le Serpentard était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit.

-Po-Potter, ton _devoir,_ gémit Draco.

-Plus tard, murmura le Potter en question.

Il prit le gel de douche devant eux et s'en induisit abondamment les mains. Il passa ensuite une main devant Draco et alla lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse. Le blond respira de façon plus langoureuse, mais parvint quand même à ajouter:

-Potter, sérieux…

Harry le fit taire quand sa main atterrit sur la verge à moitié tendue de son Partenaire. Le Survivant se mit à le branler doucement et le blond oublia ses protestations. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et colla un peu plus ses fesses sur l'érection d'Harry derrière lui. Le Gryffondor souffla de plaisir au mouvement et entreprit de frotter son sexe entre les fesses offertes à lui. Il avait tellement envie de prendre son âme sœur. Et vu la façon dont le Malfoy devant lui bougeait les hanches, il en avait envie aussi. Mais avaient-ils le temps? Harry n'avait vraiment pas fini son stupide devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

Harry poussa un soupir découragé en voyant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'assouvir comme il aurait voulu. Il arrêta de masturber le Serpentard et glissa sa main sur sa hanche.

-Ferme les jambes, souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Draco.

Son Partenaire s'exécuta et Harry glissa son membre dur entre ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'être à l'intérieur de lui, mais ça restait agréable.

Le Survivant commença à effectuer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, les mains sur les hanches du blond, faisant bouger son corps en cadence avec le sien. Son sexe glissait aisément à cause du savon et frottait en même temps les bourses de son Partenaire. Et si Harry se fiait à la respiration saccadée du blond, il pouvait en déduire que cette position faisait également du bien au Serpentard.

La main d'Harry répartit masser le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci avait maintenant le dos courbé par en avant et les mains appuyées contre le mur devant lui.

L'excitation d'Harry monta très vite. Il se déhancha plus vite entre les cuisses de Draco et accéléra ses pompes par la même occasion.

-Po-

Le Serpentard ne finit pas, car quelques instants plus tard, il vint contre le mur en face de lui en gémissant le nom de son Vir. Au son de l'orgasme de son âme soeur, Harry n'y tint plus et éjacula entre les jambes de Draco. Sa semence alla rejoindre celle du Serpentard sur le mur et coula un peu sur les cuisses du blond.

Les deux respirèrent rapidement pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry caressant doucement les hanches de sa Sän pendant ce temps. Après un moment, le Survivant retourna le Vert et Argent pour lui faire face et le serra contre lui en plongeant son nez dans son cou.

Le cœur d'Harry frémit de bonheur quand le blond passa ses bras autour de lui, et ils restèrent silencieusement ainsi un long moment.

Draco Malfoy ne repoussait plus Harry depuis leur retour de vacances de Noël. Les deux jeunes avaient arrêté de penser à leur situation respective pour ne songer qu'à eux, et ils s'en portaient beaucoup mieux. Pour l'instant, du moins. Car leurs devoirs allaient un jour les frapper en pleine figure et ils se rendraient alors compte qu'ils devraient faire de douloureux sacrifices.

Mais pour l'instant, oui pour l'instant, Draco Malfoy avait accepté Harry et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le blond se détacha légèrement de lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les diriger à son oreille gauche. Cependant, au lieu de lui dire des petits mots doux pour magnifiquement clore leur moment intime, il dit:

-Ton _devoir_ , Potter. Va l'écrire!

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **19 f**_ _ **évrier 1997**_

Les semaines défilèrent et la mission d'Harry auprès du professeur Slughorn était loin de se passer à merveille.

Slughorn était bouché et ne voulait toujours pas dire un traitre mot au sujet des Horcruxes à Harry. Pire, il commençait à l'éviter. Même lorsque Bulstrode et lui avaient eu de merveilleux résultats en cours de potion grâce au Prince de Sang Mêlé, le professeur s'était extasié de loin, sans jamais vouloir les approcher. Harry n'avait donc plus abordé les Horcruxes avec lui depuis et espérait trouver un bon plan pour lui soutirer des informations.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, quand mi-février arriva, Slughorn effaça peu à peu le sujet des Horcruxes et recommença à lui parler normalement et lui démontrer ses manières affectueuses. Cependant, le Survivant n'avait toujours pas de plan et Dumbledore comptait sur lui pour avoir le souvenir du professeur de potion qui contiendrait la définition de ces Horcruxes.

Harry avait révélé à Ron et à Hermione la tâche que le directeur lui avait confiée et le Survivant avait presque espéré que son amie intelligente saurait peut-être quelque chose sur les Horcruxes. Un peu déçu, Harry avait appris que non, et il n'avait pas osé demander un indice à la deuxième personne qui avait des chances d'en savoir sur le sujet.

Draco Malfoy et lui ne parlaient _jamais_ de Mangemorts, de Voldemort, de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de guerre. Où irait ce genre de conversation de toute façon?

Harry n'avait cependant pas l'intention de laisser Malfoy retourner auprès des Mangemorts d'ici cet été. S'ils étaient âmes sœurs, ils devaient être ensemble. Harry ne voulait absolument pas que leur histoire soit comme celle de leurs parrains. Il devait trouver un plan pour ça aussi.

Par contre, s'il se fiait aux succès qu'il avait avec le professeur Slughorn, il n'était pas très bon pour faire des plans…

-Où est-ce que tu vas la nuit?

Harry sortit de sa bulle et se tourna vers celui qui venait de lui parler.

On était samedi, lors de leur première leçon de transplanage dans la Grande Salle. Les longues tables des quatre maisons avaient disparu et le plafond reflétait le ciel pluvieux du dehors.

La plupart des sixièmes années étaient présents. Les directeurs des quatre maisons, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Snape, étaient debout sur le côté gauche près du mur et observaient un petit homme frêle qui se tenait en plein milieu de l'immense salle. L'homme pâle à la faible présence devait être leur nouvel instructeur envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie.

Le Survivant se tourna vers Ron qui lui avait posé la question.

-De quoi? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le brun.

-Tu disparais souvent, précisa le roux. Cette nuit, je me suis réveillé pour aller aux toilettes et tu n'étais même pas là.

-Oh… je… ces temps-ci, je ne dors pas très bien, alors j'aime bien me promener…

Ron hésita et son visage prit un air inquiet.

-À cause de… ce que t'a dit Sirius, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra comme toujours lorsqu'il pensa à son parrain et à sa mort prochaine. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de faire disparaitre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et cette peine qui lui saisissait la poitrine.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de plan pour _ç_ _a_ non plus.

Le Survivant en avait parlé à son Partenaire et ce dernier avait été sa plus grande source de réconfort, car il le comprenait parfaitement. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le blond allait également perdre son propre parrain dans cette histoire. Sa Sän lui avait d'ailleurs confié que Snape lui avait fait promettre de garder son fils après sa mort et qu'il comptait tenir cette promesse.

Joshua.

Le fils de Snape et Sirius. Harry voulait vraiment le voir. C'était comme découvrir qu'il avait un petit frère et qu'il avait manqué 6 ans de sa vie. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal que Sirius lui ait caché une telle chose, mais le Survivant n'en voulait plus autant à son parrain. Ce dernier avait eu ses raisons et faire la tête à l'animagus, alors qu'il était condamné à mort, semblait futile à Harry maintenant.

-Oui, c'est ça, mentit ce dernier en répondant à Ron. Désolé, j'ai besoin d'être seul durant ces moments-là.

Le roux hocha gravement la tête et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer pour une toute autre raison. Le brun mentait toujours à ses deux meilleurs amis au sujet de Malfoy et il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire la vérité tant qu'au moins l'un de ces plans marchait… Harry se sentait parfois comme la pire des merdes à cause de ça, mais lui aussi avait ses raisons.

-Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec qui, cet après-midi? demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

Auparavant, cette question n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'être posée. Il serait sorti au village avec ses meilleurs amis comme d'habitude. Mais maintenant, Hermione et Ron étaient en froid, et il y avait une Lavande Brown dans le portrait. Cela rendait leur petite excursion d'autrefois bien plus compliquée.

-Heu… je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

Il fut coupé par McGonagall qui claqua des mains pour intimer le calme. Les voix se turent peu à peu et tous fixèrent l'homme du Ministère.

-Bien commençons, dit ce dernier quand tous les élevèrent furent arrivés et silencieux. Bonjour, je me nomme Wilkie Tycross et je serai votre professeur de transplanage pour les douze prochaines semaines. Vous devez probablement savoir qu'il est généralement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, mais l'enchantement sera levé durant nos heures de pratiques à l'intérieur des murs de la Grande Salle. À présent, distancez-vous de vos camarades en vous répartissant uniformément à travers la pièce.

Excités, les élèves s'activèrent immédiatement et une grande agitation s'éleva dans la salle. Les quatre directeurs de maison levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant leurs élèves s'agiter n'importe comment et partirent les aider à se placer adéquatement ou séparer des amis qui ne comprenaient pas le verbe "se distancer".

Draco s'était installé à l'autre bout de la salle, parmi d'autres Serpentard. Comparé aux élèves excités dans la pièce, le blond affichait ce même air calme et serein qu'il avait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté Harry.

Le Survivant espérait vraiment qu'il était la cause de l'apaisement du Serpentard. Il aurait l'impression d'avoir accompli un devoir si c'était le cas.

Malheureusement, le Gryffondor n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'air calme autour du blond depuis quelque temps. Son visage moins fermé, même s'il ne souriait toujours pas très souvent, semblait attirer les camarades Vert et Argent de sa maison. Ils se permettaient de plus parler au Prince des Serpentard, et ce dernier les envoyait un peu moins paître.

Il y avait juste entre Blaise Zabini et le descendant Malfoy que les choses avaient l'air extrêmement tendu. Les deux ne s'adressaient plus la parole et s'ignoraient quand ils étaient proches de l'autre. Harry trouvait ça bizarre, car il avait toujours cru que le Noir était le seul ami sincère de son Partenaire. S'étaient-ils disputés? Harry n'avait pas encore osé demander au blond.

-Pour transplaner, la chose la plus importante à retenir sont les trois D: destination, détermination et décision! s'exclama Tycross en sortant Harry de sa contemplation. Première étape, la _destination_ : concentrez-vous sur l'endroit où vous souhaitez voir votre corps être projeté.

L'homme du ministère agita sa baguette et des cerceaux de toutes les couleurs apparurent devant chaque élève de la Grande Salle.

-Deuxième étape: la _d_ _étermination_ , continua Tycross. Vous devez ardemment désirer que chaque partie de votre corps se projette à l'endroit voulu. Ce souhait doit s'imprégner en vous.

Les élèves autour plissèrent les yeux ou froncèrent les sourcils en fixant intensément leur cerceau. Seamus était devenu rouge sous l'effort et Neville faisait une drôle de tête. Juste le fait qu'Harry regarde ses alentours montrait bien qu'il n'était pas concentré sur sa propre tâche. Il se retourna alors vers le cercle devant lui et l'observa en se concentrant à son tour.

-Et finalement, quand je vous en donnerai l'ordre, vous tournerez sur place en le faisait avec _d_ _é_ _cision_ et en souhaitant atterrir dans le cercle devant vous! Attention!… un… deux…

Plusieurs élèves autour échappèrent des exclamations surprises d'avoir à transplaner aussi vite.

Harry soupira, ayant déjà oublié la signification des trois D, mais il essaya de se concentrer quand même.

C'était _D_ _étermination_ , _D_ _éploiement_ , et _d_ _é_ _cision_ _…_ Quelque chose comme ça…

-… TROIS!

Harry vit plusieurs élèves tourner sur eux même, sans succès. Neville perdit l'équilibre et tomba, pendant que d'autres tanguaient légèrement, étourdis. Certains continuèrent même à tourner à l'infini. Harry secoua sa tête et tenta également de faire le mouvement. Mais comme il n'avait pas vraiment plus saisi que les autres ( _Disposition_ , _d_ _étermination_ et _d_ _élibération_? C'était bien ça?), il s'emmêla les pieds et faillit tomber.

Il recouvra son équilibre de justesse et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa le regard de Draco à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le blond lui lançait un regard moqueur de loin, ayant sûrement été témoins de la scène.

-Souvenez-vous des trois D! s'écria Tycross quand il vit que les quelques élèves qui avaient essayé n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat. _D_ _étermination_ , _destination_ et _d_ _é_ _cision_!

Les autres étaient trop occupés par la leçon, alors Harry ne se gêna pas pour lever un sourcil vers son Partenaire, le défiant de faire mieux que sa pitoyable performance. Draco lui fit un sourire au coin, comprenant parfaitement le défi, et fixa le cerceau devant lui pour se concentrer.

-Vous devez penser ardemment à l'endroit où vous voulez le plus être! Allez, on recommence! Un… Deux… trois!

Au lieu d'essayer comme ses camarades autour, Harry regarda son Partenaire au loin pour voir s'il allait réussir sa tentative de transplanage, souhaitant intérieurement que non.

Mais à sa grande frustration, le blond tourna élégamment et disparut.

Il y eut un _crack!_ sonore et, impressionnés, plusieurs élèves se retournèrent vers la place vide du blond. Mais au lieu de le voir reparaître dans le cercle qui était devant, Draco Malfoy se matérialisa…

Juste à côté d'Harry.

Le Survivant sursauta vivement quand un deuxième _crack!_ bruyant retentit tout près de lui. Draco et lui se fixèrent, tous les deux étonnés, pendant que les élèves lançaient des regards envieux au blond.

-Bravo! Bravo! s'extasia leur instructeur en s'approchant d'eux. C'était magnifique, jeune homme. Mais n'oubliez pas la _destination_! Vous devez absolument penser à l'endroit où vous désirez ardemment être !

Sans aucune raison, Draco se mit à rougir. Et quelques instants plus tard, Harry comprit pourquoi. Il éclata de rire pendant que son Partenaire s'éloignait, irrité, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Sans se retourner, le Serpentard lui envoya un doigt d'honneur en ignorant les réprimandes des professeurs à son geste vulgaire.

-Allons, allons, s'écria Tycross en claquant des mains. Reprenons!

oooOOOooo

.

La petite allée derrière le restaurant l'Enchanteresse de Pré-au-Lard était toujours déserte. Elle n'était pas très loin de la sortie du village, mais tout le monde avait pour habitude de prendre la rue adjacente, qui était moins sombre.

Le Vir de Draco en avait donc profité pour l'entraîner dans le coin et, au grand agacement du blond, pour le narguer sur leur leçon de transplanage de ce jour-là.

-Comme ça, répète-moi l'endroit où tu désires le plus être? roucoula Harry.

-La ferme, siffla Draco devant lui.

-Non, la réponse est 'à tes côtés~'!

Embarrassé, le Serpentard se renfrogna et Harry pouffa avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, tu sais, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Sans que Draco n'en donne la permission, son corps se détendit à la proximité de son Partenaire et son cœur se mit à s'envelopper de cet amour et de cet étrange contentement à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'Harry. La force des sentiments qu'il avait pour Potter lui faisait toujours un peu peur et son premier réflexe aurait normalement dû être de les repousser et de les faire mourir. Mais comme son parrain lui avait conseillé, il était mieux de ne pas gaspiller la faible paix qu'ils auraient tous avant la guerre et de simplement accepter sa moitié. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Potter après sa dispute avec Blaise à leur retour des vacances de Noël, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il finirait par suivre le conseil.

Harry lui embrassa la nuque et se détacha de lui quelques secondes plus tard. Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait pas traîner trop longtemps, sinon les amis du Rouge et Or allaient se demander où il était.

Le Héros National lui lança un autre regard amusé, et ses mains se dirigèrent vers le haut du manteau du jeune noble avant d'ajuster son foulard.

Le Serpentard n'avait pas 5 ans, mais il savait que son Vir faisait ce genre de petits gestes sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Et Draco devait avouer que ça lui plaisait… un peu.

Quand le brun s'assura que son Partenaire était bien couvert, il dit:

-On se voit ce soir, d'accord?

Draco ne répondit pas et Harry lui embrassa une dernière fois la joue avant de partir.

Le jeune Malfoy soupira en l'observant s'éloigner. Quand son amant disparut, il mit ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau brun et se dirigea vers une rue opposée.

Blaise et lui ne s'étaient jamais réconciliés, alors cette après-midi allait se faire en solitaire pour Draco. Pas que ça dérangeait au Malfoy, bien au contraire. Il aurait pu être en la compagnie de n'importe quel autre Serpentard pour cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais le Noir avait toujours été le seul que Draco arrivait à supporter plus de vingt minutes.

Le Veela n'avait jamais eu une aussi longue dispute avec son ami auparavant et les autres Vert et Argent ne savaient pas vraiment comment danser entre les deux. Bien sûr, comme Draco était le plus "grand" et le plus « influent", certains avaient voulu critiquer le Noir devant lui. Mais Draco s'irritait immédiatement à ceci. Il avait beau ne plus parler à son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas pour autant que les autres avaient le droit de dire de la merde sur lui.

Un chat passa un peu plus loin devant Draco en renversant une bouteille en verre, faisant un bruit d'enfer au milieu de la rue déserte. L'animal courut jusqu'à une petite ruelle adjacente aux allures peu rassurantes. Au bout, Draco pouvait distinguer une vieille porte en bois défraichi, tenant à peine sur ses gonds, qui menait vers ce qui semblait être d'autres ruelles plus noires.

Draco fixa intensément la porte au loin, complètement ailleurs.

Explorer les endroits sombres du petit village était la raison pour laquelle, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait attendu cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec impatience. Il avait voulu faire un tour dans certains commerces dans l'espoir d'y trouver un objet qui l'aiderait _peut-ê_ _tre_ à accomplir la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée.

Mais maintenant… maintenant, il y avait Potter.

Draco continua à fixer les ruelles sombres d'un air absent et déglutit difficilement en songeant à sa situation.

Le blond n'avait aucune dévotion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pire, son mépris envers le Lord devenait de plus en plus noir et profond au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient à cause de ce qu'il faisait à sa famille. Le Serpentard croyait toujours vaguement à sa cause principale – comme quoi le sang de sorcier avait son importance et sa supériorité -, mais il n'avait pas changé son point de vue sur le reste. Tuer tous les Moldus de la planète, torturer les Sangs-de-Bourbes ou mettre à genoux les Cracmols ne faisait pas partie du plan de carrière idéal pour Draco.

Il n'était pas vraiment attristé à l'idée de ces futurs massacres. Il les trouvait simplement inutiles.

Et l'Ordre du Phoenix semblait penser la même chose.

Si ça n'avait pas été pour sa mère, Draco devait avouer qu'il aurait probablement fini par rejoindre le camp de son Vir dès son retour des vacances de Noël. Même si l'idée d'être entouré de Gryffondor et de Poufssoufle qui déblatéreraient sur l'importance sur la liberté, de l'union et l'amour lui donnait déjà mal au cœur. Même si l'idée d'être en la simple présence de Weasley lui donnait encore plus l'envie de se jeter au bas d'un pont. Et même si… son intégration aurait probablement été difficile et remplie d'insulte et de colère. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il restait un Mangemort. Le blond aurait tout fait pour être comme Blaise et avoir une position neutre dans cette stupide guerre, mais là où il était rendu, cette option s'avérait impossible pour lui. Il devait choisir; les ténèbres ou la lumière. Et pour sa mère et son Vir, il aurait choisi la lumière. Au moins, du côté de l'Ordre, sa mère ne se ferait pas battre, voire tuer à cause de lui. Son père était passablement en sécurité à Azkaban, alors s'il pouvait juste faire sortir sa mère du manoir… et la placer quelque part où personne ne la trouverait…

Dépité, Draco ferma brièvement les yeux en pensant à la personne qui aurait peut-être le pouvoir de l'aider et de mettre sa famille en sécurité.

Cette même personne était celle qu'il était censé tuer d'ici la fin de l'année : le professeur Dumbledore.

La vie se moquait décidément de lui.

Encore plus découragé qu'avant, Draco soupira en détournant la tête des commerces plus noirs du village.

Et quand il regarda sur sa droite, son sang se glaça.

Car plus loin dans la rue, trois personnes qu'il connaissait trop bien se tenaient debout et le regardaient intensément.

Lentement, la femme du milieu s'avança vers lui, l'aura noire, le regard menaçant. Même le vent et le bruit avaient cessé, semblant être effrayés par la Mangemort qui s'approchait du blond. Les deux autres adultes avec elle la suivirent calmement et ne dégagèrent pas une allure plus rassurante.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre violemment, mais il conserva un visage impassible. Sa Marque se mit à légèrement chauffer, et il dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas envoyer un signal à son Partenaire. Sinon, ce dernier allait remuer tout Pré-au-Lard pour lui porter secours.

Severus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il pouvait faire ça avec sa Marque d'Appartenance. Le Serpentard l'avait découvert le jour où le Survivant était venu en trombe dans sa chambre alors que ce dernier était en pleine pratique de Quidditch. Le blond ne faisait qu'une sieste et avait fait un cauchemar. Mais apparemment, il avait inconsciemment appelé son Vir. Ça pouvait être pratique, ou extrêmement risqué, comme en ce moment. S'il appelait le Gryffondor, les trois Mangemort n'hésiteraient pas à tenter de lui faire la peau ou de le ramener à leur maitre.

Draco se saisit de son avant-bras et l'enserra avec force. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de mettre Potter en danger.

-Bonjour Draco, dit Sasha Ydir avec lenteur quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder durement. L'Indienne s'arrêta et soutint intensément son regard pendant que Vladimir Popov et Ange Clairson entouraient le blond de l'autre côté.

-Alors, n'était-ce pas toi qui me reprochais mon impolitesse la dernière fois? susurra Sasha. Où est ton salut?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? siffla Draco.

La belle Indienne lui fit un étrange sourire sombre et lentement, elle éleva sa main gauche vers le visage du Serpentard. Draco dut tout faire pour ne pas esquiver son touché, et il la laissa caresser sa joue avec une fausse douceur écœurante.

-Pourquoi tant d'agressivité, Draco? Nous étions simplement dans le coin et nous voulions voir comment se portait notre Veela préféré… lui et sa Partenaire, bien sûr. N'est-ce pas?

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta. Il en oublia la main de la Mangemort posée sur sa joue, ses deux acolytes derrière elle, et même les bruits autour de lui, car seules les paroles de l'Indienne semblèrent avoir figé son être. Que… voulait-elle dire par là?

Sasha eut un sourire malveillant à la vue ses yeux paniqués et, brusquement, elle lui saisit la mâchoire de la même main qui le caressait auparavant et lui enfonça profondément les ongles dans la peau.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on ne remarquerait pas le changement de tes pouvoirs, Malfoy? Ne nous sous-estime pas, siffla l'Indienne.

Le cœur de Draco se remit à battre la chamade et un vent de terreur le saisit sauvagement. Vlad et Ange le regardèrent de haut et sourirent faiblement à son air qui, pour une fois, n'était pas de marbre.

Ils savaient. Par Merlin, ils savaient.

La Marque d'Appartenance de Draco se mit à le bruler foudroiement, mais il prit encore toute son énergie pour ne pas appeler son Vir sans le faire exprès. S'il était dans cette position, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Severus l'avait prévenu la dernière fois à son Manoir de ne pas jouer autant avec ses pouvoirs et voilà où il en était maintenant. Il avait été stupide.

Cependant, Sasha avait dit _sa_ Partenaire. Elle ne savait donc même pas le sexe de son âme sœur. Elle ne savait donc pas _qui_ était son âme sœur. Alors, personne ne l'avait vu avec Potter tout à l'heure. Draco réussit à légèrement calmer sa respiration à cette pensée.

Sasha, en remarquant son affolement baisser, le repoussa avec force. Le Serpentard recula de quelques pas et faillit perdre l'équilibre dans le processus, mais il se ressaisit et lança un regard glacial aux trois autres Mangemorts. Son masque était réapparu et il ne comptait pas s'en défaire une autre fois en leur présence.

À son air de défi, Sasha plissa des yeux et dit sèchement à l'intention de ses deux collègues :

-Vlad. Ange.

Les deux interpelés sortirent leur baguette d'un même geste, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Ange fut la première à pointer sa baguette sur lui :

- _Silencio!_

- _Endoloris!_ jeta tout de suite après Vladimir.

Et les deux sorts fusèrent dans la direction du blond.

Ce dernier n'avait plus à faire semblant, n'est pas? Puisque les Mangemorts devant lui étaient au courant de ses pouvoirs, il n'allait pas se laisser torturer quand la magie protectrice de Potter pouvait l'en empêcher.

Draco n'y pensa donc pas à deux fois en voyant les sorts venir vers lui. Il éleva sa main droite avant que quoi que ce soit ne le touche et un dôme transparent se matérialisa autour de lui. Les deux sorts ricochèrent violemment contre la barrière protectrice et Draco remercia le ciel que Severus lui ait indiqué comment avoir d'aussi bons réflexes.

Vlad et Ange se figèrent, surpris par l'apparition soudaine de ce bouclier. Ils avaient lancé leur attaque avec une vitesse que rien ne pouvait normalement contrer.

Leur chef, elle, sembla rager intérieurement, mais conserva son calme devant la manifestation inattendue des pouvoirs du jeune lui faisant face. L'Indienne sortit alors sa propre baguette et, d'un geste vif, elle jeta un puissant jet lumineux violet vers la barrière sans prononcer un mot.

Le choc du sort contre la paroi du bouclier fut si puissant que les trois Mangemort reculèrent tous d'un pas à la lumière et la bourrasque de vent que ça créa. Et en remarquant que même sous cela, la barrière protectrice du jeune Malfoy ne cédait pas, Sasha pinça les lèvres et siffla :

-Tu crois pouvoir te cacher comme un lâche derrière ce mur indéfiniment?

-Je peux vous montrer d'autres de mes aptitudes, si vous voulez, répondit Draco du tac au tac sans pour autant baisser sa protection.

Il bluffait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de montrer ses aptitudes plus que nécessaire. Pas pour s'engager dans un combat contre eux, du moins. Premièrement, ses pouvoirs avaient beaux avoir augmenté de façon ridicule, ils ne les contrôlaient pas totalement et n'était pas assez arrogant au point d'être convaincu de pouvoir battre trois mages élites du Lord Noir. Il aurait peut-être pu vaincre Ange et Vladimir s'ils n'avaient pas été en présence de leur chef. L'Indienne n'était pas l'une des favorites du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien. Elle était forte, dangereuse et cruelle.

De plus, si Draco utilisait de la magie de son Partenaire dans ce fameux combat, ce dernier allait finir par se rendre compte que ses réserves de magie se drainaient sans aucune raison. Il allait savoir que quelque chose clochait avec sa Sän et Draco ne voulait absolument pas l'entrainer ici.

Devant lui, Ange et Vladimir semblaient furieux par la tournure des événements, tandis que leur chef fixait le jeune Serpentard profondément, paraissant faire son propre raisonnement de la situation. Finalement, Sasha rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et bizarrement toute trace de colère ou de sournoiserie disparut de son visage. Elle arborait un air calme, presque serein quand elle leva les yeux sur le blond :

-Excuse-nous, Draco, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un allié. Vlad, Ange, rangez vos baguettes.

La femme aux cheveux métallique et l'homme russe se jetèrent un coup d'œil incertain. Cependant, quand leur chef se retourna vers eux et leur lança un regard appuyé pour qu'ils suivent son ordre, les deux autres Mangemort s'exécutèrent à contrecœur.

Sasha reporta son attention sur le jeune Serpentard et attendit, sans ouvrir la bouche. Draco comprit le message. Il hésita un moment, mais en se rendant compte que rester derrière une barrière magique alors que les autres avaient tous rangé leur baguette était effectivement un geste lâche, il fit disparaitre son bouclier.

L'Indienne fit un faible sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux après que la barrière ait disparu et avança d'un pas vers l'adolescent. Draco ne recula pas.

-Que dirais-tu si on faisait une entente? suggéra la femme aux cheveux courts d'un faux ton amical.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça? répondit froidement le blond.

Sasha le regarda attentivement en conservant son faible sourire. Quand Draco leva les yeux vers les deux autres Mangemort derrière, il vit qu'un sourire était aussi apparu sur leur visage, quoique beaucoup plus mesquin. Le Veela eut immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'arriverait-il, Draco, si je m'acharnais à essayer de te tuer dans ton sommeil et que j'y arrivais? demanda doucement Sasha.

Draco ne répondit pas et le silence sembla s'éterniser. En voyant son manque de réponse, Sasha pencha légèrement sa tête de côté et continua:

-Qu'arriverait-il si je te dénonçais à Voldemort et qu'il décidait de te tuer pour une raison ou pour une autre en apprenant que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur? Ou si je mettais tout simplement ta tête à prix? Tu n'es pas dans le cœur d'énormément de Mangemorts, mon brave Serpentard, ils se feraient tous un plaisir de t'assassiner.

Le cœur de Draco se remit à battre la chamade aux paroles de l'Indienne, car il commençait à voir là où elle allait avec ses questions. Et ce n'était pas un beau chemin. Sasha parut également voir qu'il avait saisit :

-Qu'arriverait-il à ta Partenaire si tu _mou_ _r_ _ais_ Draco? J'ai appris qu'elle aurait de grandes de mourir avec toi… C'est vrai?

Draco ferma les yeux pour calmer son cœur qui risquait de le lâcher tellement il s'agitait. Cependant, il ne put empêcher sa Marque de se remettre à lui enflammer le bras ou cette peur de lui saisir les tripes, comme chaque fois qu'il songeait à son Partenaire en danger.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le sourire de Sasha s'était élargi:

-Alors, Draco… Et si on faisait une _entente_?

* * *

 **NOTES DE L'** **AUTEURE**

 **Ok, non s** **érieux, je dois vraiment essayer de publier de fa** **ç** **on hebdomadaire. Je dois avoir fini cette fic avant décembre, car j** **'** **ai pleeein d** **'** **autres projets en tête et je voudrais en profiter pour les écrire durant les vacances.**

 **Donc, promis juré** **crach** **é** **, people, je finis** **le plus loin possible en 2017.**

 **NOTES DE L'HISTOIRE**

 **Ouai ben je déteste écrire des trucs cheesy pendant 15 chapitres, donc _of course_ la relation arc-en-ciel d'Harry et de Draco n'allait pas durer...**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alloooooooo!**

 **Ok, je ne vous ai pas fait poireauter aussi longtemps qu'avant, right?**

 **Je dois finir ça en décembre, je vous dis! (** _ **come on**_ **, on fait semblant que je vais y arriver)**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, love you all! :D**

* * *

 **Gros bisous à ma bêta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 22**

 **.**

 _ **11 mars 1997**_

Ron s'était fait empoisonner.

Le jour de son anniversaire, en plus.

C'était d'ailleurs un peu à cause d'Harry, d'une certaine façon. Le Survivant aurait décidément dû jeter bien plus tôt cette boite de chaudrons en chocolat trafiquée par un philtre d'amour que lui avait offerte Romilda Vane au début de février. Ron avait englouti les sucreries par mégarde et le brun avait dû se résoudre à amener son meilleur ami voir le professeur Slughorn pour le guérir de ses divagations amoureuses pour Romilda. Puis, ça avait été lorsque le maitre de potion avait voulu offrir un petit remontant aux deux garçons dans son bureau que Ron s'était effondré sur le sol, pris par d'affreuses convulsions.

Harry avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait déjà vu Ron blessé à de nombreuses reprises, mais ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'effroi face à la souffrance d'un proche n'était jamais plus facile que la fois d'avant. Le brun ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas mis la main sur ce bézoard pour sauver son ami.

L'Élu regrettait même de ne pas avoir ravalé sa fierté et de ne pas être allé voir Snape à la place du professeur Slughorn, comme il y avait songé avant cette tragédie. Le roux ne serait pas dans un lit d'infirmerie s'il avait suivi son premier plan.

Par contre, il fallait dire que Snape et Harry n'étaient toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux le Partenaire d'un Veela et qu'ils doivent garder secret leur relation aurait probablement dû les rapprocher, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Harry n'avait pas confiance en l'homme sombre et ne le trouvait pas assez bien pour son Parrain et Snape avait incontestablement les mêmes pensées à propos de lui quand il était question de Draco.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il savait la raison de la haine du professeur envers lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comprendre un peu. Si Sirius avait choisi de rester en Angleterre pour protéger son filleul à la place de s'enfuir avec son Partenaire, le ressentiment de celui-ci pour Harry était justifié, car le Gryffondor lui-même détesterait sans aucun doute toute personne que Draco Malfoy ferait passer avant lui pour une aussi grosse décision.

Harry avait donc un tantinet plus de... Il ne voulait pas dire _respect_ envers l'ancien maitre de Potion, mais ça s'approchait de ça. Puis, Snape avait arrêté de l'humilier publiquement en classe, même s'il restait toujours affreusement désagréable avec lui. C'était probablement le plus « proche » que les deux hommes pouvaient être de leur vie. C'était également l'avis de Draco.

Et ce même Draco agissait bizarrement depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le blond était devenu étrangement distant et froid avec Harry. Même s'ils se voyaient toujours, c'était comme si le Serpentard avait remis l'un de ses multiples masques avec le Survivant. Harry était déçu. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait bientôt convaincre le Serpentard de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ce n'était visiblement plus le bon moment. Son couple - ou peu importait ce que Malfoy et lui étaient - semblait avoir fait deux pas en arrière après avoir tant avancé.

Que s'était-il passé lors de leur sortie au village? Malgré le fait que son amant lui affirmait que rien de grave n'était survenu, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il mentait. Draco pensait peut-être le lui cacher parfaitement, mais Harry pouvait _sentir_ à travers leur lien que sa Sän était angoissée. Par quoi? Par qui? Il ne le savait pas. Et le Survivant devait tout faire pour trouver la raison.

-Alors... comment est McLaggen? demanda pour la troisième fois Ron d'un ton un peu coincé.

C'était le matin de leur match contre les Poufsouffle et Harry était venu rendre visite à son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie. Le roux devait se sentir délaissé d'être le seul à ne pas pouvoir assister au jeu.

Harry soupira à la question de Ron en secouant la tête.

-Encore une fois, répondit-il. Même si McLaggen était le meilleur joueur de la planète, je ne le garderai pas dans mon équipe tellement il est insupportable. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas remplacer, crois-moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit le roux, pourtant de bonne humeur maintenant. Hermione va venir me voir aussi?

-Je ne pense pas, elle est partie plus tôt.

Ron afficha une mine déçue et Harry sourit à son air. Le seul point positif de cette histoire d'empoisonnement était qu'Hermione et Ron s'étaient _enfin_ réconciliés. La jeune fille avait eu la peur de sa vie et avait été l'une des premières à son chevet. Le Survivant espérait simplement que leurs prochaines disputes ne se régleraient pas uniquement que lorsque l'un d'eux frôlerait la mort…

-Mais je suis sûr, par contre, que La-Lav viendra, ajouta Harry d'un air moqueur.

Le roux se tendit à la mention de sa petite amie et commença à jouer nerveusement avec le drap qui couvrait ses jambes.

-Ah...

-Ron, si tu ne veux plus sortir avec elle, dis-lui, fit remarquer son meilleur ami, amusé. Et arrête de faire semblant de dormir quand elle te rend visite.

Ron se renfrogna et bougonna quelque chose à propos de "conseils plus faciles à dire qu'à faire". Harry ricana un peu, mit le balai qu'il avait en main sur son épaule et promit à son meilleur ami de revenir le voir après le match pour lui raconter le déroulement.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et pressa le pas en longeant les couloirs quand il vit l'heure sur l'horloge d'un mur. Tous les élèves devaient déjà être à l'extérieur. Il avait peut-être un peu trop traîné avec le roux.

Cependant, en tournant un coin, il fut surpris de voir Draco Malfoy s'avancer vers lui. Le blond le remarqua également, mais il ne réagit pas plus que cela. Il n'avait pas de manteau ou de bottes, signe qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de sortir à l'extérieur comme presque la totalité du château.

-Où vas-tu? Tu ne regardes pas le match? demanda Harry quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Son Partenaire lui lança un regard ennuyé:

-J'ai peut-être autres choses à faire que de te voir voler sur ton balai, Potter.

-Oh... pardon.

L'expression de Draco se changea en légère surprise. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce que son amant s'excuse. Harry non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais il savait juste qu'il était un peu déçu que le blond ne vienne pas le regarder.

Le visage de Draco finit par s'adoucir. Il s'approcha du brun et sa main frôla celle gantée d'Harry.

-Ça va, je vais suivre le match, murmura-t-il.

Harry entrelaça doucement leurs doigts et lui offrit un petit sourire, de meilleure humeur. Puis, lentement, le Survivant avança sa tête vers le blond et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça n'allait sûrement pas plaire au Serpentard. Les couloirs avaient beau être déserts, se coller ainsi pouvait quand même être risqué.

Mais à son agréable surprise, quand Harry se détacha, Draco ne le réprimanda pas comme il le faisait toujours quand son amant manifestait son affection un peu trop publiquement. Le Serpentard avait peut-être aussi besoin de ce baiser à ce moment-là.

-Si vous gagnez, vous allez fêter ça? demanda doucement le blond en levant les yeux vers son Partenaire.

-Oui désolé, je ne pourrai pas m'éclipser si c'est le cas, ce soir, répondit Harry.

Draco hocha faiblement la tête en baissant les yeux, semblant ailleurs.

Tout à coup, un étrange sentiment d'angoisse saisit le cœur d'Harry et la Marque d'Appartenance sur son bras gauche se mit à le picorer désagréablement. Ce n'était pas ses propres sentiments.

Inquiet, Harry leva sa main libre pour la poser sur l'épaule de son Partenaire.

-Mal...

-Je vais aller m'habiller, coupa Draco en se dégageant de lui et en tournant les talons. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.

À contrecœur, Harry regarda son Partenaire s'éloigner sans rien dire. Puis, il se souvint que le blond avait parfaitement raison sur son retard et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans les vestiaires de son équipe, un peu essoufflé.

-Où étais-tu passé? dit Ginny en s'approchant de lui.

Tous les membres de son équipe l'attendaient, leur uniforme déjà le dos. Ils semblèrent soulagés d'enfin voir leur capitaine arriver. Une légère tension flottait dans l'air et les joueurs semblaient un peu stressés. Pour une fois, McLaggen ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Désolé, j'ai un peu traîné à l'infirmerie, expliqua l'Élu. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent sur le terrain et un soleil éclatant les aveugla. Une salve d'applaudissements les accueillit plus haut dans les tribunes et cela sembla redonner un peu plus de courage à son équipe qui se détendit.

-Ne volez pas en plein soleil! fit remarquer McLaggen aux autres. Les rayons pourraient vous aveugler, alors assurez-vous de rester le plus souvent hors de leur portée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Il en avait marre de faire remarquer à son gardien remplaçant _qui_ était censé être le capitaine de l'équipe. L'Élu espérait simplement que ça serait le dernier match qu'il aurait à le supporter.

Ils se positionnèrent tous et Harry alla serrer la main du capitaine des Poufsouffle. Puis, Mme Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et les joueurs des deux équipes s'envolèrent dans les airs.

Harry fusa dans le ciel à une vitesse impressionnante. Il dut freiner sa course quand il vit qu'il se trouvait ridiculement trop haut du terrain. C'était encore ses puissances magiques qui déconnaient. Il était pourtant sûr de les avoir parfaitement contrôlées à son retour des vacances de Noël. Mais depuis quelques jours, depuis leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, en fait, sa magie faisait des siennes. Harry savait que ses pouvoirs étaient connectés à ceux de son amant, alors ces dérèglements étaient-ils dû à l'angoisse du blond?

La voix rêveuse de Luna Lovegood le sortit de ses pensées quand il l'entendit à travers le terrain. Surpris, il se retourna vers les tribunes et vit, en effet, que son amie blonde avait été chargée de commenter le match. Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui donner cette tâche?

-Et voilà Ginny qui reprend le Souafle de Smith, dit la voix rêveuse de la Serdaigle. Nous verrons s'il est aussi bon qu'il n'arrête pas de le prétendre... Oh, et Harry qui semble dans la lune, tout en haut là-bas...

Le-dit Harry se secoua au commentaire et se concentra pour la première fois sur le match.

Il parcourut lentement le terrain, ses yeux balayant les airs à la recherche du Vif d'or. S'il terminait le match vite, peut-être que la fête des Gryffondor pour célébrer leur victoire se finirait plus tôt et qu'il aurait le temps d'aller voir son Serpentard...

Harry s'irrita quand il remarqua que McLaggen venait de laisser passer un but, car le garçon était trop occupé à critiquer Ginny.

Le capitaine s'approcha et lui hurla de retourner à son poste. McLaggen riposta et pendant ce temps, les Jaune et Noir en profitèrent pour marquer un autre but, creusant l'écart.

Le Survivant jura et se remit à explorer le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il savait que ses poursuiveurs ne tarderaient pas à marquer des buts à leur tour, mais si McLaggen s'amusait à en laisser rentrer autant dans leurs cerceaux, ça ne servirait à rien. Il devait trouver cette stupide boule dorée.

Ginny et Demelza marquèrent chacun un but, apaisant un peu ses épaules. Mais son corps se tendit à nouveau d'énervement quand il entendit Luna dire:

-Et voilà le gardien des Gryffondor qui tient maintenant une batte dans ses mains. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer...

Furieux, Harry se retourna vers leurs buts et vit effectivement McLaggen avec la batte de Peake. Il semblait lui montrer comment adéquatement utiliser son bâton.

-MCLAGGEN! hurla Harry en volant vers eux.

Mais au même moment, un cognard arriva dans la direction du gardien remplaçant.

Et avec puissance, McLaggen le frappa.

Des cris retentirent autour du Survivant quand tout le monde vit que le cognard allait dans sa direction en pleine vitesse.

Une douleur ahurissante le saisit lorsque la lourde balle le frappa de plein fouet et il se sentit tomber de son balai.

Il entendit d'autres cris.

Il entendit le vent

Le soleil l'aveugla.

Puis tout devint noir.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _Potter ne savait pas._

Ça faisait des jours que cette phrase tournait dans la tête de Draco.

Potter ne savait pas.

Potter ne savait pas que son âme sœur avait failli tuer son meilleur ami. Potter ne savait pas ce qu'il avait promis à Sasha et son groupe, ce jour-là, à Pré-au-Lard. Potter ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Car si Potter _savait…_

-On se cache? entendit Draco derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et lui lança un regard blasé en la reconnaissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la lionne? dit Draco d'une voix traînante en se retournant vers le match. Tu me suis maintenant?

Hermione s'approcha et vint s'appuyer contre la barrière à côté de lui. Elle leva elle aussi les yeux vers le ciel et observa le jeu plus loin.

-Pas vraiment, dit-elle. Mais j'avoue que je t'ai aperçu venir dans cette direction. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une belle vue du match de cet angle.

Ils étaient cachés en dessous des tribunes, proches des vestiaires des Poufsouffle. Une aire ouverte avait été aménagée au sol dans les cas où il y aurait trop de spectateurs. Cette place avait été fréquemment utilisée lors de leur quatrième année, lorsque Poudlard avait reçu la visite des écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâton lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais depuis ce temps-là, plus personne ne venait.

Hermione et Draco observèrent le match en silence. Le Serpentard secoua la tête quand il vit le gardien des Gryffondor engueuler la petite sœur de la belette pour une quelconque raison et un membre de l'équipe adverse en profiter pour marquer un but.

Quel imbécile, ce McLaggen.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? s'énerva la brune à côté de lui.

-Comme remplaçant, on aura vu mieux, fit remarquer Draco.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à sa camarade et la vit se renfrogner.

-Il était deuxième après Ron aux sélections. Harry était obligé de le prendre, marmonna-t-elle

Draco hocha la tête et fixa le sol d'un air vague.

Alors comme ça, Weasley ne s'en était toujours pas remis complètement. Il n'en avait absolument rien à battre de la condition du roux, mais l'hydromel qui l'avait empoisonné était son œuvre. Et un Ronald Weasley mort aurait fait du mal à Potter. Ça n'avait pas été prévu.

Draco regarda la brune à côté de lui un instant et pinça légèrement les lèvres.

Elle non plus ne savait pas.

Sinon elle ne se tiendrait pas à côté de lui maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si la belette était morte? murmura Draco à la Gryffondor.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent un peu à la question. Elle se mit ensuite à rougir et fixa à nouveau le match au-dessus d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle honnêtement, son regard toujours attaché sur le jeu.

Draco se mit également à observer la partie et ses yeux se posèrent sur son Vir.

Si la même chose était arrivée au brun, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

Depuis Pré-au-Lard, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de tracasser chaque fois qu'il ne voyait pas son Partenaire pendant longtemps. C'était complètement stupide. Il n'avait encore rien fait qui mettrait en danger son amant, mais juste savoir que son Vir ne sera pas avec lui le soir l'avait angoissé. Son Partenaire semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir senti. Le Serpentard allait devoir apprendre à contrôler un peu plus ses émotions.

Tout à coup, Draco remarqua son Partenaire s'énerver et s'envoler vers McLaggen qui avait la batte de l'un de leur poursuiveur en main pour une raison inconnue. Puis, alors que le Survivant s'approchait de lui, McLaggen frappa avec force un cognard qui passa près d'eux.

Et Draco vit avec horreur la balle se diriger à toute allure vers Harry.

Le cognard frappa le Survivant avec force et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Draco.

Son Partenaire tombait.

Son Partenaire allait s'écraser.

-Harry! hurla Hermione à côté en se couvrant la bouche, horrifiée.

Le Serpentard à ses côtés sentit des vagues magiques monter brusquement en lui. Mais avant qu'il ne s'élance au milieu du terrain pour rattraper son Vir, l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor vola vers le corps de son capitaine qui chutait et le rattrapa.

La magie de Draco retomba d'un coup sec, lui donnant le tournis. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et sa Marque d'Appartenance l'enflamma violemment. Il posa sa main gauche au-dessus de son bras droit, là où son tatouage de Veela était en permanence caché sous des sorts, et y enfonça durement ses ongles.

Il était juste assommé.

Potter n'était pas mort, il était juste assommé.

Malgré ce fait, ses mains furent prises de violentes secousses. La pensée de voir son Vir mort lui retournait le ventre et envahissait son cœur d'une frayeur douloureuse.

Le blond s'accroupit lentement par terre pour tenter de calmer sa respiration et de faire disparaître son vertige.

Le Survivant était bien plus solide que ça. Et il était fort; les pouvoirs que le Serpentard avait maintenant le démontraient. Mais juste le fait d'imaginer que le brun aurait pu... qu'il aurait pu...

-Malfoy! paniqua Hermione à côté de lui.

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur son dos. Le blond ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la main d'Hermione derrière lui pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il avait eu la peur de sa vie à cause d'un simple cognard qui avait un peu assommé son Partenaire. C'était _ridicule_.

-Malfoy! Ça va? répéta la Gryffondor sur ça droite.

Non, ça n'allait pas.

Il leva les yeux vers le terrain. Le match était arrêté et Harry avait doucement été allongé à même le sol. La majorité des joueurs des deux équipes étaient autour de l'inconscient et même certains élèves des tribunes étaient venus rejoindre la foule inquiète. Draco résista à la foudroyante envie d'aller s'occuper de son Vir et leva les yeux vers Hermione qui le regardait toujours d'un air concerné.

Non, ça n'allait pas.

Parce qu'il aimait Potter.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il fut un peu confus par ces alentours, puis son corps le fit soudainement souffrir. Sa tête lui lançait et ses côtés lui faisaient un mal atroce. Il grogna de douleur et les événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup; sa rencontre avec Malfoy dans le couloir, le match, son stupide gardien remplaçant, le cognard…

Il allait tuer McLaggen!

Harry tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Il était à l'infirmerie, dans un lit juste à côté de celui de Ron. Il devait être tard, s'il se fiait à la façon dont le roux ronflait et la couleur noire du ciel au dehors qu'il pouvait distinguer à travers les fenêtres de la pièce.

Le Survivant sentit tout à coup une légère odeur de menthe et de tilleul près de lui qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Brusquement, Harry tourna sa tête de l'autre côté.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là, debout, à la droite de son lit. Il le fixait intensément, un air sérieux collé au visage. Sa main droite était posée près de celle d'Harry sur le matelas.

Le Survivant sourit faiblement et, sans un mot, il saisit la main du blond et la serra d'un geste rassurant. Sous cet air de glace, le Serpentard devait s'inquiéter. Mais il ne devait pas s'en faire ainsi. Harry s'était retrouvé un nombre inimaginable de fois couché dans cette infirmerie. Ce n'était pas un cognard qui allait sérieusement le blesser.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le lit de l'autre malade de la pièce, s'assurant qu'il dormait toujours, et reposa ses pupilles grises sur son Partenaire.

-Comment te sens-tu? chuchota-t-il.

-Ça va, t'inquiète, répondit le brun en refermant les yeux.

Il avait envie de se rendormir maintenant. Toute la colère et la douleur qu'il ressentait juste avant s'étaient apaisées avec la simple présence du Serpentard.

Mais il rouvrit les paupières quand il sentit les doigts du blond se défaire de sa prise. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le Malfoy avait-il peur que Ron les découvre? Le Survivant savait que son meilleur ami était un gros dormeur, il ne risquait pas de se réveiller.

-Potter... commença le blond. Toi et moi...

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ses poils se hérissèrent d'appréhension au ton sérieux de son amant. Le visage de Draco se fit déterminé avant qu'il n'annonce d'une voix froide;

-... Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça.

Et les mots du blond eurent l'effet de lames aiguisées et chauffées au feu plantées dans son cœur.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **19 février 1997, Pré-au-Lard**_

 _Ange Clairson regarda Draco Malfoy passer l'entrée du vieux magasin abandonné qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un coin perdu près de la Tête du Sanglier. Étant le dernier à rentrer, l'élève de Poudlard referma la porte derrière lui et regarda les trois Mangemort avec une méfiance acérée, ses mains presque en position de se défendre si le groupe de Sasha décidait de l'attaquer._

 _Ange sourit. C'était vrai que le jeune Malfoy pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi sur ses gardes. Après tout, c'était bien en raison de l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Vlad, Sasha et elle n'allaient pas le tuer. Pas maintenant, du moins._

 _Sasha, près du vieux comptoir malpropre du magasin, leva sa baguette et, sans un mot, elle lança un sort d'intimité autour d'eux. Elle rangea ensuite sa baguette dans sa robe, s'accota contre le comptoir derrière elle et fit un sourire au Malfoy :_

 _-Voyons, Draco, détends-toi._

 _-Quelle est cette fameuse entente? claqua le Draco en question en ignorant la remarque de l'Indienne._

 _La femme aux cheveux courts lâcha un soupir un peu amusé face à l'attitude du jeune et croisa ses mains devant elle de façon décontractée._

 _-À part nous trois, personne ne sait à propos de toi et ta Partenaire. Et si nous marchandons un peu, ça pourra rester ainsi._

 _Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à fixer la chef d'Ange intensément. À son manque de réponse, l'Indienne continua :_

 _-Pour être honnête, Draco, on ne sait pas qui est ta Partenaire et on n'en a vraiment pas grand-chose à faire… enfin, tant qu'elle ne nous met pas de bâtons dans les roues simplement parce que nous sommes Mangemorts. Mais je suis sûre que personne n'aura à s'inquiéter de ça; après tout, tu es un Mangemort également! Et si j'ai bien compris les Veelas, ils aiment leur Partenaire plus que tout! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?_

 _Draco ne sembla pas trouver l'idée si merveilleuse que ça, car il commença visiblement à s'impatienter:_

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous_ voulez _?_

 _Ce fut au tour de Sasha d'observer le jeune devant elle intensément. Puis, son faux air enjoué disparut comme par magie de son visage. Elle se releva du comptoir sur lequel elle était appuyée et s'avança un peu vers le blond :_

 _-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir reçu une mission de notre Lord, Malfoy. Notre groupe doit également en effectuer une et nous aurons besoin de tes pouvoirs pour ça. De tes pouvoirs de Veela, plus spécifiquement._

 _-Pour faire quoi? demanda le blond._

 _-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé de recréer une Vague du Diable._

 _Pour la première fois de la journée, l'air hostile du blond s'effaça pour laisser place à une honnête surprise. Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel l'héritier Malfoy semblait se demander s'il devait croire aux paroles de Sasha ou non. Mais l'air sérieux de la chef d'Ange parut le convaincre._

 _-Cette potion n'existe plus depuis plus de deux siècles, car sa méthode à été détruite, dit le jeune élève._

 _-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retrouvé sa recette et les étapes à suivre pour la réussir, expliqua Vlad en se déplaçant pour aller se poster à la droite de leur chef._

 _-Les ingrédients de cette potion sont impossibles à réunir, s'entêta le blond en fixant tour à tour les trois membres de leur groupe._

 _-Ils l'étaient, avant, dit Ange en s'avançant elle aussi vers le jeune Serpentard. Mais nous avons enfin réussi à les rassembler. Il ne manque plus qu'à préparer la potion._

 _Ange voyait parfaitement pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était impossible d'obtenir les ingrédients de la Vague du Diable. Ça avait pris 3 ans pour tous les réunir et bon nombre de Mangemort avaient perdu la vie en le faisant. Ils avaient également torturé à mort plus d'un et sacrifié encore plus de personnes. Mais au final, ils y étaient arrivés. La Vague du Diable pouvait se faire._

 _La Vague du Diable était une « bombe » sélective qui pouvait s'étendre sur des cinquantaines de mètres. L'une des armes les plus meurtrières de leur ère. C'était une potion qui pouvait être placée dans n'importe quel contenant et, lorsqu'elle était activée, elle enflammait vivement le corps de toutes les personnes qui remplissait La Condition._

 _Celui ou celle qui préparait la potion avait le choix de dire quel genre d'individus devait être tués. Par exemple, si La Condition était d'avoir les cheveux noirs, toutes personnes qui avaient des cheveux de cette teinte dans le rayon de la bombe voyaient son corps bruler violemment par les flammes. Cette potion avait déjà tué des milliers de personnes dans le temps._

 _Et le Lord Noir avait une belle idée de quelle serait La Condition de_ _ **sa**_ _vague…_

 _Le jeune Serpentard ne parut pas prendre les informations de l'indienne et son équipe à la légère et resta silencieux en assimilant ces révélations. Sasha lui accorda ce temps et même Vladimir et Ange ne dirent pas un mot pour le presser._

 _Le groupe d'Ange demandait quand même au blond de créer une potion qui aurait le pouvoir de tuer des centaines et des centaines d'individus. Draco Malfoy aurait-il le cœur à ça? Pour sa Partenaire, le ferait-il?_

 _Ange n'en était pas certaine, mais le jeune n'avait pas l'air effrayé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il projetait. Les trompait-il encore avec l'un de ses masques de glace? Sûrement. Mais la priorité était qu'il accepte leur entente, peu importait les émotions qui allaient avec._

 _Après un moment, le jeune Malfoy dit finalement :_

 _-Pourquoi moi?_

 _-Dans le temps, la Vague du Diable était très rarement effectuée, et encore plus rarement réussie, car elle requérait les pouvoirs matures d'un être de beauté dans le processus; les elfes des montagnes, les nymphes… ou les Veelas, expliqua Sasha. Peu de ces êtres avaient le cœur de concocter une telle potion._

 _-Ma mère ou Bellatrix sont également des Veelas, contrecarra le Malfoy. Vous pourriez même prendre n'importe quel Nymphe ou Veela qui vous passe sous le nez._

 _-Faire cette potion est extrêmement dangereux; un moindre faux pas et elle pourrait décimer la population à des kilomètres. Narcissa n'a jamais été reconnu pour ses talents en potions et Bellatrix encore moins. Nous ne prendrons pas le risque d'obliger un être quelconque d'effectuer une potion qui aurait 4 chances sur 5 de tous nous tuer._

 _Même si Ange détestait l'avouer, elle savait que le Malfoy été un prodige en potion. Il avait un talent presque impossible et pouvait réussir des mélanges en un clin d'œil que même les experts arrivaient à faire avec difficulté. Il en avait déjà fait la démonstration à quelques reprises devant le Lord. Une fois, alors que le Mage Noir avait déjà tué 3 potionnistes qui avaient essayé de produire une potion épineuse sans succès, Draco avait été désigné comme le prochain sur la liste et avait effectué la potion en moins de deux. Il était bon. Personne ne pouvait nier cela. Et c'était probablement l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle le Lord noir n'avait pas tué le petit depuis longtemps._

 _Le seul qui avait également un talent déconcertant avec les potions était Snape. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Snape n'était pas un Nymphe, un Veela ou un Elfe des bois. Ni le Partenaire de l'un de ses êtres._

 _Le meilleur choix, de très loin, était donc son protégé._

 _-Tu es notre meilleure option, Draco, dit doucement -presque amicalement- Sasha. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de cette potion et tu as besoin de protéger ta Partenaire. Je crois que nous pouvons avoir une entente ici._

 _Ange observa le blond; il réfléchissait toujours._

 _Sasha sourit en voyant que le Serpentard songeait attentivement à ses paroles et décida de pousser une dernière fois :_

 _-Une petite potion… et ta fidélité, bien entendu, et nous ne toucherons jamais à un cheveu de ta Partenaire. Alors, qu'en dis-tu?_

 _La mâchoire du blond se serra aux paroles de Sasha. Ange sourit à son tour intérieurement._

 _Le jeune Malfoy était rusé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait probablement essayé de trouver une faille dans l'entente qui pourrait se retourner contre Sasha et son groupe. Mais eux non plus n'étaient pas stupides. En demandant la fidélité du blond, il allait avoir les mains liées._

 _-Comment ça, ma_ fidélité _? s'enquit le jeune homme._

 _Sasha se mit à rire à la question:_

 _-Eh bien! Si nous te demandons de créer une bombe, nous ne voulons pas que tu la fasses exploser contre nous, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Sasha leva un sourcil et quand le silence du blond lui répondit, elle poursuivit :_

 _-Si tu nous crées cette potion… et que tu donnes ta complète fidélité à notre camp, Vlad, Ange et moi ne poursuivrons jamais ta Partenaire et nous ne chercherons jamais à savoir son identité. Si un jour son identité devait nous être révélée par mégarde, nous ne chercherons pas à lui faire du mal et nous interdirons à tous ceux que nous connaissons de le faire. Le Lord ne saura rien de ta relation avec ton âme sœur, à moins de l'apprendre par lui-même. Les autres Mangemorts ne sauront rien de ta relation avec ton âme soeur, à moins de l'apprendre par eux-mêmes. Nous t'en donnons notre promesse: nous ne toucherons pas à ta Partenaire. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne mourra pas à travers toi non plus, Draco._

 _Tout à coup, d'un geste, Sasha sortit sa baguette et la brandit brusquement vers le blond. L'adolescent ne broncha pas d'un cheveu, les yeux toujours rivés sur la femme devant lui._

 _-Mais si tu nous trahis un jour… murmura l'Indienne._

 _Son regard se fit plus dur et l'air autour d'elle s'assombrit._

 _-Si tu nous trahis un jour, reprit-elle froidement. Nous trouverons ta Partenaire et tu nous_ laisseras _la chercher pour la tuer. Jamais tu n'auras le droit de l'avertir d'une quelconque façon qu'elle est en danger. Tu ne pourras strictement rien lui communiquer, ni à elle, ni à un entourage qui pourra le faire à ta place. Tu ne pourras absolument rien dire sur le contenu de cette entente à quiconque et tu ne requerras l'aide de personne pour sauver ou protéger ta Partenaire. Ce sera sa chasse et tu nous regarderas la faire. Tu nous regarderas la faire de_ loin _, Draco, car la journée où on se retrouvera devant ta Partenaire pour la tuer, tu seras dans l'obligation d'observer le spectacle sans lever un petit doigt._

 _Elle releva lentement sa baguette vers le plafond, comme pour montrer à Draco que sous ces conditions, il n'aurait jamais à la craindre._

 _-Nous ne voulons que ta fidélité et une petite potion, Draco Malfoy, dit Sasha avec une douceur feinte. Si tu aimes réellement ta Partenaire et que tu veux sa sécurité, tu nous la donneras._

 _Il y eut un long silence rempli de tension. Le regard pénétrant que lançait Draco à Sasha aurait sûrement fait ratatiner n'importe quel autre sorcier, mais l'Indienne le soutint avec la même force._

 _-Je veux aussi garder son identité, finit par dire le Malfoy._

 _-Que veux-tu dire? dit Ange d'une voix irritée._

 _Draco lança un coup d'œil blasé à la femme aux cheveux métallique et le concentra à nouveau sur la chef du groupe en croisant les bras :_

 _-Je gagne moins dans cette histoire que vous. Je ne veux jamais être obligé de révéler l'identité de mon âme sœur par qui que ce soit, que cette fameuse chasse arrive ou non._

 _-As-tu donc l'intention de nous trahir, Malfoy? demanda froidement Vladimir._

 _Le Serpentard leva ses pupilles orageuses sur le Russe et lui fit un faible sourire tout sauf sincère:_

 _-Bien sûr que non, Popov. Mais ne sait-on jamais; on pourrait me soumettre au Veritaserum et je pourrais révéler des informations de notre clan totalement contre mon gré, pas vrai?_

 _Le Russe lança un regard noir au jeune et le visage de Sasha à côté de lui eut un rictus mauvais. Finalement, l'Indienne siffla :_

 _-Bien, comme tu voudras. On ne t'obligera jamais à nous révéler qui est ta Partenaire si tu nous trahis. Mais ne crois pas qu'il sera difficile pour nous de le découvrir si cela devait arriver. Maintenant, acceptes-tu l'entente ou non?_

 _Chaque personne dans la pièce savait pertinemment que le blond n'avait pas vraiment le choix de dire oui. S'il refusait, le groupe de Sasha irait directement le dénoncer à leur maitre. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrirait l'identité de la Partenaire du Veela avant la fin de la journée. Ou bien, même si ce n'était pas le cas, le Mage Noir pourrait simplement menacer de tuer le Veela, et donc, de tuer sa Partenaire par la même occasion à travers ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ça finisse bien pour Draco ou son âme-sœur. La chose la moins cruelle que le Lord pourrait faire serait d'emprisonner la petite-amie de Draco dans leurs donjons et de faire du chantage au Serpentard contre le bien-être de sa moitié. Et ça, c'était s'il ne torturait pas la fille avant. Ou la faisait violer par le premier Mangemort qui passerait dans le coin._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en voulait toujours à la famille Malfoy pour avoir ruiné certains de ses plans, mais il ne pouvait pas complètement les éliminer, car il avait encore besoin d'eux. Cependant, s'il pouvait trouver une autre forme de punition pour l'un d'entre eux, il allait sauter sur l'occasion._

 _Un « non » de la part de Malfoy, condamnait sa Partenaire tout de suite._

 _Ange décida quand même de lui pointer le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun choix dans cette histoire._

 _-Dépêche-toi de prendre une décision, mon cher Draco. D'autres de nos collègues savent que nous sommes ici avec toi, alors s'ils voient que nous tardons, ils pourraient penser que tu nous as fait quelque chose…_

 _Les yeux du jeune Malfoy se levèrent sur elle avec une lente rage et Ange sourit à sa fureur._

 _Même si Draco avait eu la ridicule idée d'essayer de tuer Sasha, Vlad et elle pour les empêcher d'aller le dénoncer au Lord_ _ **et**_ _de faire cette potion meurtrière, il savait désormais que ça allait être impossible._

 _Ange jubila intérieurement en voyant le blond impertinent acculé dans le coin d'un mur._

 _Le blond en question prit silencieusement une profonde respiration, les yeux toujours durement fixés sur le groupe de Sasha, puis dit :_

 _-Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de ma Partenaire si je respecte l'entente?_

 _-Jamais, assura Sasha._

 _-Même pendant la guerre?_

 _Cette fois-ci, Sasha plissa des yeux. Ange devint également suspicieuse._

 _Quelle était la probabilité que Malfoy ait une Partenaire d'une importance quelconque et qui devrait absolument être tuée rapidement pendant la guerre? Ou qui serait dangereuse pour eux? Il y avait de très grandes chances que son âme-sœur soit insignifiante. Simplement, les Veelas étaient reconnus pour être possessif et protecteur envers leur moitié. Le jeune Serpentard assurait sûrement juste les dernières de sa poufiasse._

 _Cependant, il y avait un risque que Sasha, Vlad et Ange tuent sans faire exprès la Partenaire de Draco durant la guerre, puisque rien n'était garanti qu'ils connaitraient son identité d'ici là pour éviter cette catastrophe. Mais encore là, Draco n'accepterait probablement pas que sa Sän participe à la guerre. Les Virs étaient censés être les protecteurs, alors il n'y avait pas de doute que Malfoy allait cacher sa Partenaire dans un trou le temps que ça finisse._

 _De plus, même si la Partenaire du blond n'était pas si insignifiante que ça, Sasha et son groupe devaient prendre une chance. S'ils ne réussissaient pas cette potion de Vague du Diable, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tuerait de toute façon. Chaque Mangemort avait une tâche à accomplir et chaque Mangemort devait la réussir au prix de sa vie. La tâche de Sasha et son groupe était de reproduire une Vague du Diable et ils avaient besoin de Malfoy pour cela._

 _Sasha parut en conclure la même chose._

 _-Si tu ne nous trahis pas, personne ici ne pourra toucher à ta Partenaire durant la guerre ou en dehors, ni la dénoncer à qui que ce soit, dit l'Indienne._

 _Le jeune Malfoy hocha docilement la tête. Il y eut une autre pause, et pendant un temps, alors qu'Ange ne parvenait pas à lire les émotions du Serpentard sur son visage encore une fois, elle craignit qu'il allait refuser. Mais elle fut soulagée quand le blond dit :_

 _-Cette entente… J'ai besoin d'une certitude._

 _Un filament rouge sortit de la pointe de la baguette de Sasha et alla s'entourer lentement autour du bois. Le lien magique qui unissait des sorciers à travers des Serments Inviolables._

 _-Et on te la donnera, promit Sasha._

 _Ange et Vlad s'approchèrent de leur chef et tendirent leur main droite juste à côté de la sienne. La baguette de cette dernière s'envola par elle-même dans les airs et pointa vers les trois mains côte à côte._

 _Draco avait toujours le regard collé sur l'Indienne, semblant toujours se demander si le groupe allait vraiment aller au bout de tout ça. Ange aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour presser le blond, mais elle se dit à la dernière minute que ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de mot pour essayer de se faire convaincre. Les pupilles foncées de sa chef d'équipe s'en chargeaient toutes seules._

 _Et après de longues secondes, finalement, Draco Malfoy tendit sa main droite vers eux._

 _Sa paume se retrouva face à celle des trois autres sorciers et la baguette de Sasha qui volait toute seule au-dessus d'eux envoya plusieurs filaments rougeâtres dans leur direction._

 _Chacun leur tour, Vladimir, Sasha, Ange et Draco, récitèrent la partie de leur entente et les mots s'envolèrent dans la pièce pour sceller l'accord. Plusieurs fils étincelants rouge sang allèrent s'enrouler autour de leurs quatre mains au fur et à mesure que l'entente se concluait._

 _Finalement, une dernière langue de feu alla entourer les quatre paumes tendues, semblant former une chaine solide._

 _La magie autour de leurs mains s'illumina tout à coup intensément et, brusquement, elle se dispersa pour aller pénétrer les quatre corps qui venaient de faire le serment._

 _Ange grimaça quand la lueur pénétra en elle. Elle se mit une main sur le cœur et le massa mollement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait un serment inviolable, et elle détestait toujours autant quand il se scellait._

 _Quand elle releva la tête, Draco la regardait intensément._

 _-Ne fais pas de crise de cœur maintenant, Ange, dit-il froidement. Car les Serments Inviolables s'annulent lorsque les contractants d'un des côtés décèdent, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Ange, leva des yeux glacials vers le blond et ce dernier le lui rendit sans broncher._

 _Sa bouche était close, mais son air parlait pour lui._

 _S'il décidait un jour d'être auprès de sa Partenaire et de les trahir, il allait devoir les tuer les trois, elle, Sasha et Vlad._

 _Mais Ange jura silencieusement qu'il verrait sa Partenaire morte bien avant ça._

 _La chasse était ouverte._

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Heu…on va retourner dans le présent pour quelques chapitres, so vous devriez peut-être relire les chapitres 18 et 19…que j'ai écrits il y a genre, 6 mois ( I'm so sorry)**

 **À la semaine prochaine! )**


	23. Chapter 23

**Héhé...j'espère que vous avez jeté un coup d'œil aux chapitres 18 et 19 pour vous souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews! Love ya all!**

* * *

 **Merci à ma superbe Bêta _fawkesthephoenix8 :)_**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre23**

 _ **.**_

 _ **07 septembre 2003, au soir**_

Blaise Zabini.

Le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, le célèbre organisateur d'événements, l'illustre dragueur de femmes au sourire enchanté.

Ange n'arrivait pas à croire la facilité qu'elle avait eue pour l'embobiner et se retrouver seule avec lui. Ils n'avaient même pas eu une conversation profonde. Elle n'avait eu qu'à faire les beaux yeux, jouer un peu avec ses jambes et l'imbécile lui était tombé dans les bras.

Peu importait néanmoins; Zabini, lui, allait probablement savoir. À propos de la réelle chienne de Malfoy. Ange commençait à perdre patience. Elle allait donc utiliser les grands moyens.

Quand la femme aux cheveux gris avait tué la première petite-amie du blond, il y avait plusieurs années de cela, elle s'était penchée sur la possibilité que la petite-amie en question ne soit pas la vraie Partenaire de l'apothicaire. Elle s'était cependant dit que le blond n'irait pas jusqu'à faire semblant de sortir avec une autre personne sans faire souffrir son âme sœur.

Mais elle avait sous-estimé l'ancien Serpentard; il en était capable. Car cette Donna Crevins n'était personne, au final.

Puis il avait pris une deuxième copine, comme l'on changeait de t-shirt quand le premier était sale. Et une troisième. Et une quatrième. Allant même jusqu'à se fiancer.

Ange les avait toutes tuées.

Parce qu'elle était frustrée.

Le blond avait apparemment décidé de ne plus jamais s'approcher de son âme-sœur. Tentait-il de se refaire une vie sans elle pour la protéger? Sûrement.

Ange se demandait néanmoins comment faisait Malfoy pour _physiquement_ rester aussi longtemps loin de sa Partenaire. Comment avait-il fait pour s'unir à plusieurs autres filles sans tuer de chagrin sa moitié? Était-ce possible pour un Veela? Ange ne savait pas, mais elle avait espéré que la Partenaire de Malfoy se serait manifestée bien avant pour exprimer sa jalousie et son désespoir.

Mais ça non plus, ce n'était pas arrivé.

La Partenaire du blond acceptait-elle la situation? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Jamais Ange n'avait entendu parler d'un Veela qui trompait son âme-sœur ou qui décidait tout bonnement de se marier à quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

Cependant, si Malfoy croyait pouvoir s'en tirer indéfiniment ainsi, il allait avoir une bien mauvaise surprise. Ange allait tuer toutes ses putains de petites-amies, de fiancées ou de femmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa réelle Partenaire. Puis elle allait tellement la faire souffrir cette salope... Merlin, qu'elle allait la faire souffrir…

-Un verre? lui proposa Blaise Zabini, assis à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient à l'appartement du Noir et venaient tout juste de s'asseoir dans les divans pour discuter. Ange devait avouer que l'organisateur d'évènement était assez charmant et qu'il avait au moins eu la courtoisie d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle avant de la baiser.

Elle avait pris l'aspect d'une Serbe. Elle avait donc inventé une vie fictive suite à ça. L'Ancienne Mangemort avait raconté qu'elle s'appelait Ivana Krasniqi et qu'elle avait vécu son enfance dans son pays natal avant de faire ses études aux États-Unis. Ce n'avait été que récemment qu'elle avait eu un certain intérêt pour l'Angleterre.

Ange sourit au jeune homme devant elle et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait le verre qu'il lui proposait.

Ça tombait bien. Son plan allait fonctionner aisément, ainsi.

Le Noir se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine de son immense appartement. L'ancienne Mangemort le suivit du regard un instant avant de discrètement plonger sa main dans sa sacoche. Ses doigts se fermèrent autour d'une minuscule fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

Le Veritaserum avait été assez facile à se procurer. On ne se méfait pas de Laetitia Jones, la coéquipière d'Harry Potter, quand elle pénétrait les laboratoires du Ministère de la Magie. Elle sortit la petite fiole et regarda autour d'elle pour la suite de ce qu'elle avait prévu.

L'appartement avait une immense bibliothèque sur sa droite. On y voyait une multitude de livres, et dans les étages plus hauts, une rangée de disques en vinyle. Ça allait être parfait.

-Un Beaujolais de France, dit joyeusement Blaise en revenant de ses cuisines, une bouteille de vin dans sa main de droite et deux coupes de verre dans l'autre.

Ange sourit et l'autre sorcier déposa les deux coupes sur la table basse devant la femme. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et ouvrit la bouteille avec un sort informulé.

-Alors comme ça, Miss Krasniqi, vous avez étudié aux Airs de Kunis de Virginie, dit Blaise en versant le vin dans les deux verres. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un excellent programme de langues d'êtres magiques.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Ange en souriant. L'école avait également un excellent département de musique. C'est ce que j'aimais le plus.

Comme prévu, le Noir s'intéressa à sa remarque en levant un sourcil.

-Oh, mais jouerez-vous d'un instrument?

Ange fit semblant d'être gênée et essaya de ne pas trop se « vanter » :

-Oh juste un peu, répondit-elle. Du saxophone. J'adorais particulièrement la musique de Reece Singh, même si c'est un peu vieux jeu…

Le visage de Zabini prit un air surpris et ravi avant que le sorcier s'exclame "Oh, mais je l'ai!"

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait. Ange avait vu le disque dans sa bibliothèque.

Le Noir posa la bouteille de vin sur la table et se dirigea plus loin vers ses disques en vinyle.

Quand il eut le dos tourné, Ange ne perdit pas son temps. Rapidement, elle ouvrit la fiole du Veritaserum et versa son continu dans l'un des deux verres de vin. Elle se saisit de la coupe dépourvue de la potion et mit l'autre en évidence devant la place du Noir.

Le Veritaserum qu'elle avait choisi était un mélange extrêmement dilué. Blaise Zabini allait juste avoir l'expression d'avoir envie de se confier, de se vider le cœur. Il n'allait pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Une douce musique de Jazz embrasa l'air de l'appartement un instant plus tard.

Blaise revint, le sourire aux lèvres, et écarta les bras :

-Nous avons les mêmes goûts « vieux jeu », ma chère!

Ange émit un faible rire calculé et lui fit un signe de venir se rasseoir. La mine du Noir se fit plus séductrice et il se posa élégamment sur le divan en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'ancienne Mangemort. La brune se rapprocha légèrement de lui et lui montra la coupe qu'elle avait en main :

-On trinque?

Blaise se saisit du verre de vin sur la table d'une main et replongea ses pupilles foncées dans celles de la femme à ses côtés.

-Au Jazz, murmura-t-il.

-Au Jazz, répéta-t-elle en entrechoquant légèrement leurs deux verres.

Puis, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, Blaise Zabini prit une gorgée de son vin.

Un éclair d'excitation traversa la colonne vertébrale d'Ange et elle porta également sa coupe à sa bouche sans rien laisser paraitre. Le liquide bordeaux glissa sur sa langue et elle se demanda si le sang de la Partenaire de Draco Malfoy serait aussi jouissif à faire couler.

-C'est un très bon vin, fit-elle remarquer. Où l'avez-vous pris?

-Un ami me l'a offert, répondit son hôte.

-Qui donc? Draco Malfoy?

Le Noir se mit à rire en déposant à nouveau sa coupe sur la table basse.

-J'ai d'autres amis, vous savez.

-J'imagine, sourit Ange. C'est juste qu'on vous voit si souvent ensemble. Vous avez l'air d'être proches.

-C'est vrai, dit Blaise d'un air vague en fixant devant lui.

Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées un instant avant de se retourner vers elle.

-J'avais complètement oublié; un petit en-cas avec le vin? offrit Blaise.

-Oui bien sûr.

Le Noir hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers sa cuisine une nouvelle fois.

Ange observa son dos et tourna le liquide rouge dans son verre.

Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet « Malfoy ». S'ils continuaient sur cette lancée, elle allait avoir l'information qu'elle désirait sans même avoir besoin de coucher avec le Noir.

Quoique ça n'aurait peut-être pas été une mauvaise expérience. Il avait un beau corps et un visage plaisant.

 _« Oui, ça pourrait être tentant »_ se dit-elle en voyant le sorcier revenir avec un plat de biscuits en main.

-Le monde magique des États-Unis est-il si au courant que ça des nouvelles d'Angleterre? demanda Blaise en déposant le casse-croûte sur la table.

-L'univers magique du monde entier est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici, vous le savez bien, ricana Ange. Alors, ne soyez pas étonné que l'on sache que Draco Malfoy est votre meilleur ami. Vous deux êtes populaires.

-Je me demande parfois si ça ne me donnerait pas de la mauvaise publicité, sourit à son tour le jeune homme.

-Oh, c'est vrai qu'avec l'histoire de ses petites amies...

Ange fit une pause en faisant semblant de se sentir mal à l'aise par le sujet. Blaise allait-il développer cette conversation? Elle espérait fermement que oui en croisant mentalement les doigts. Il devait se confier naturellement à l'aide du Veritaserum dilué, mais si l'ancienne Mangemort insistait trop sur le sujet, elle n'allait pas être subtile.

-Eh bien, oui, à cause de ça. C'est dur pour lui, murmura le Noir, à la grande joie d'Ange.

-Je suppose. Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier. Après tout, il devait aimer ses petites amies, répondit la femme.

-Non.

Blaise fronça un peu les sourcils, semblant se demander pourquoi il était aussi honnête, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et continua:

-Il ne les aimait pas. Aucune. J'ai même souvent eu l'impression qu'il s'en foutait un peu qu'elles soient mortes.

Évidemment que Draco Malfoy s'en foutait. Elles n'étaient pas ses Partenaires. Et le blond était réputé pour avoir un cœur de glace, Ange savait maintenant à quel point.

Elle observa le sorcier à côté et serra légèrement la coupe de vin qu'elle avait en main.

Enfin, ça dépendait. Elle avait compris comment l'apothicaire fonctionnait. Pour lui, il y avait ceux qu'il aimait et le _reste_. Tant que la première catégorie allait bien, la deuxième pouvait bien crever qu'il n'en aurait rien à cirer. Donna Crevins, Katy Roye, Jennifer Thompson et Astoria Greengrass faisaient partie de ce reste. Mais pas Blaise Zabini. Il était très proche du blond et elle comptait là-dessus en ce moment.

-Voyons, il devait les aimer, dit Ange. Il devait juste le leur montrer en toute intimité.

Blaise secoua la tête.

-Nop, pas du tout. Je le sais quand Draco tient à quelqu'un. Il aime sa mère, il apprécie le mari de celle-ci, il adore son filleul - même s'il ne l'avouera jamais -, et il tient énormément à moi. Mais ces femmes n'étaient rien.

-Bon d'accord… Peut-être n'étaient-elles pas les bonnes alors, dit doucereusement Ange après une gorgée de vin. Mais, j'avais oublié! Draco Malfoy est un Veela, non?

Blaise la regarda et lui fit un drôle de sourire qu'elle n'arriva pas à décrire.

-C'est vrai, c'est un Veela, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Les Veelas ont des âmes-soeur, n'est-ce pas? continua Ange. Il n'a pas encore rencontré la sienne, alors?

Le cœur de l'ancienne Mangemort s'accélèra légèrement sous l'excitation.

Elle allait enfin savoir.

Il allait enfin payer...

-Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dit, avoua finalement le Noir.

Ange reçut la réponse comme un seau d'eau glacée. Quelques secondes de choc passèrent, et quand la nouvelle s'imprégna réellement en elle, elle se retint de justesse de jeter le verre de vin violemment contre son hôte.

- _Pardon?_ siffla l'ancienne Mangemort en oubliant momentanément son jeu de rôle.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà trouvé son âme sœur, et pour une raison inconnue, il ne veut pas être avec cette fille. Et il ne m'a jamais dit son identité non plus.

Blaise se tourna vers Ange qui avait la mâchoire contractée et qui serrait son verre de vin avec une telle force, qu'un peu plus, et il aurait brisé.

La colère et la frustration envahirent le cœur de la brune temporairement, mais elle souffla difficilement par le nez pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Le Noir à côté d'elle ne sembla rien remarquer. Il se pencha et saisit l'assiette de biscuits avant de lui tendre:

-Un biscuit?

Au Diable ses biscuits!

Avait-elle vraiment fait toute cette mascarade pour rien ?

Pourquoi la satanée Partenaire du blond était-elle si impossible à trouver, putain de merde!

 _Parce qu'il ne l'a justement dit à personne._

Ange ferma les yeux pour se calmer en songeant à cela.

Oui, Malfoy n'était pas bête. Et il y tenait apparemment intensément à sa Partenaire pour la cacher ainsi.

Mais Ange allait la trouver.

Elle allait la trouver, cette maudite fille!

-Ils ne sont pas si mauvais, vous savez, rit Blaise à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

Qu'allait-elle faire de lui maintenant?

Eh bien. Même si elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir l'information voulue, elle pouvait bien s'offrir une petite baise pour se défouler. Après, elle allait voir ce qu'elle ferait du Noir.

-Oui bien sûr, je sais, voyons, se força-t-elle à rire en observant les biscuits.

Elle offrit un autre sourire à Blaise qu'elle espérait plus naturel et tendit la main vers l'assiette.

Mais elle se figea à deux centimètres de celle-ci.

Les affaires criminelles ne se réglaient pas toujours avec des interventions tape-à-l'œil chez les Aurors. On infiltrait parfois les bases secrètes en ayant recours à des taupes. Les criminelles se faisaient alors berner, quand 'ils s'y attendaient le moins, par des filles trop belles, des mots doux conspirateurs ou des potions versées discrètement dans leur plat du soir. Pour ce dernier, à part pour ceux qui y étaient habitués, comme Ange, un sorcier normal ne pouvait pas se rendre compte des faibles émanations ensorcelées de leur nourriture.

Comme le même genre d'émanations ressortaient de ces biscuits

Lentement, ses yeux se levèrent vers le Noir.

Celui-ci lui faisait toujours un sourire avenant, mais quand Ange s'éloigna du plat en abandonnant ses airs de fille aguicheuse, le visage du Zabini se fit également plus dur.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Puis, en même temps, les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette d'un geste et s'attaquèrent s'en tarder.

- _LEGOTAS_! cria Ange.

- _STUPEFIX_! hurla Blaise.

Les deux sorts se percutèrent et firent des étincelles au milieu d'eux avant d'exploser en créant une lumière aveuglante. Un tableau tomba, une lampe fut cassée. Mais Ange ne s'en soucia pas et reprit en criant:

- _Imp_ _é_ _rium_!

- _Protego_!

Le sort de l'ancienne Mangemort fut bloqué par un bouclier doré.

Blaise maintint son bouclier en place et lança un regard pénétrant à la femme en face de lui. Ils s'observèrent avec furie, la baguette tendue vers l'autre, en respirant bruyamment.

Ange jeta un coup d'œil aux biscuits qui étaient tombés par terre et braqua à nouveau son regard sur le Noir.

-Le Sérum de Paralysie Contrôlée, susurra Ange. Je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué si je ne travaillais pas avec ce genre de potion tous les jours. Tu cachais bien ton jeu Zabini, je l'avoue. Moi qui croyais bien faire le mien.

-« Lorsque l'on met du Veritaserum dans du vin, même s'il est incolore et inodore, la surface vrombira faiblement toutes les 12 secondes » Mon meilleur ami est expert en potion, j'en connais une tonne sur les empoisonnements de tous genres, siffla Blaise.

Ange serra les dents.

Malfoy. Encore lui.

D'un geste rageur, elle pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et hurla :

- _Tenebras_!

Tout devint soudainement noir dans l'appartement. Seule la lueur du bouclier de Blaise projetait une faible lueur autour de lui.

Ange changea immédiatement de position, s'efforçant de trouver un angle mort dans l'armure du Noir. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agitaient dans tous les sens, cherchant son ennemi dans les ténèbres. Mais l'ancienne fidèle de Lord Voldemort décida de ne plus ouvrir la bouche à partir de maintenant.

Elle leva sa baguette dans les airs et, au dessus de la tête de Blaise, apparut un tourbillon de nuages sinistres. Le Noir se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'il y avait au plafond, qu'un éclair d'une force foudroyante s'abattit sur son bouclier. Le coup fut si fort que le mur de lumière sembla un instant vouloir disparaitre et le sorcier en dessous de lui vacilla avant de tomber par terre. Le Noir n'eut même pas le temps de se relever qu'un deuxième éclair d'une puissance folle l'attaqua. Le bouclier protégea tout juste le sorcier de la foudre et disparut aussitôt.

Ange se saisit immédiatement de l'occasion.

- _Candafer_!

Le sort se dirigea avec vitesse vers le Noir et, cette fois-ci, ce dernier ne put rien faire. Son corps fut propulsé contre la bibliothèque au fond en faisant revoler tous les livres et disques dans tous les sens. La tête de l'ancien Serpentard frappa une étagère et il perdit connaissance en même temps.

Le corps retomba mollement par terre et Ange s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

L'attaque qu'elle avait lancée était un sort d'écartèlement. Pourquoi le corps de Zabini était-il encore entier? Restait-il un peu du bouclier du Noir quand elle avait jeté le sortilège?

Ange haussa les épaules.

Eh bien, tant pis, elle allait faire le travail à la main.

Elle alla dans la grande cuisine de son hôte. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les tiroirs et les ouvrit à volée avant de fouiller dedans. Puis enfin, elle trouva un couteau qui semblait être de la bonne dimension.

Ange pouvait très bien utiliser sa baguette pour tuer Zabini, mais elle ressentait toujours une certaine satisfaction quand elle effectuait ses meurtres à la main. Elle aimait sentir son arme s'enfoncer dans la chair d'une autre personne et les battements de son cœur s'arrêter sous sa paume. C'était simplement jouissif.

L'arme en main, la sorcière revint lentement dans le salon et se dirigea vers le Noir inconscient étendu par terre.

Ange savait que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas aimé ses copines. Leurs meurtres ne l'avaient donc pas trop affecté. Mais avec Blaise Zabini, ça allait être autre chose. Le blond tenait énormément à lui. Il ne faisait pas partie de ce _reste_.

Comment allait réagir Malfoy quand elle allait lui envoyer les membres découpés du corps de son ami par la poste ?

Elle avait bien hâte de voir ça.

D'un geste déterminé, elle s'accroupit près de sa victime avant d'abattre avec force le couteau vers sa gorge.

Et elle ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa juste après ça.

Le corps d'Ange fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, la faisant foncer dans une lampe et atterrir contre la bordure de la cheminée de l'appartement. Elle cria de douleur quand son dos fonça dans la pointe d'une brique du foyer et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Malgré sa douleur, la femme releva brusquement la tête pour voir ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'elle vit la mit dans une colère sourde.

Le collier que Blaise Zabini avait au cou brillait intensément et formait une pellicule transparente autour de lui. Puis, tout à coup, une multitude de tiges sortirent du pendentif ornant le cou de l'ancien Serpentard. Les tiges grossirent et grossirent et allèrent s'enrouler autour du corps inconscient pour former un cocon.

À cette vue, Ange hurla de rage et se leva brusquement avant de courir à toute allure vers le corps qui se faisait enrouler.

Mais juste quand elle atteignait sa cible, le corps de Blaise entouré de son cocon de tiges disparu en une seconde.

Ange s'agenouilla sur la place vide que venait de laisser le Noir, un regard de fou rivé sur le plancher devant elle, ses ongles enfoncés profondément dans le tapis.

Et son hurlement de colère traversa les fenêtres ouvertes et monta jusqu'au ciel de la nuit.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **08 septembre 2003, au matin**_

Ce fut le bruit d'une abeille qui bourdonnait à son oreille qui réveilla Harry Potter le lendemain matin.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Un ciel immense s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête. Un vent doux caressa le corps du Survivant et ce dernier fronça les sourcils vers le bleu infini en haut de lui.

Harry se redressa d'un coup.

Il se trouvait couché dans un champ au milieu de nulle part. Des montagnes se dessinaient au loin sur sa droite, et à quelques kilomètres de lui, on pouvait voir le début d'une forêt sur sa gauche.

Bon sang, comment avait-il atterri là?

Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour qu'il se souvienne de sa soirée de la veille :

Il avait parlé à Dudley qui lui avait fait comprendre que son Partenaire n'avait jamais couché avec ses copines, il était allé dans le clan des Veelas, il avait vu Draco Malfoy, il avait _embrass_ _é_ Draco Malfoy, et…

Le noir.

Malfoy lui avait jeté un sort.

Puis l'avait abandonné dans un coin perdu.

Avant que Harry ne puisse décider si ses prochains sentiments devaient être la colère, la tristesse, le découragement, la déception, ou un putain mélange des quatre, un bruit de papier attira son attention.

Il baissa les yeux et vit, épinglé sur le pull qu'il portait, une petite feuille pliée. Sans hésiter, Harry la détacha et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture:

 _Potter,_

 _Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, alors je ne mentirai plus. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je peux te dire la vé_ _rit_ _é_ _._

 _Nous ne pouvons pas être ensembles pour l'instant. Si tu ne peux toujours pas deviner la situation, comme ç_ _a a_ _é_ _t_ _é le cas pendant 6 ans, reste le plus loin possible de moi._

 _Je t'en prie_

 _DM_

Les mains tremblantes, Harry froissa le papier.

Et la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa et s'accrocha avant de transplaner de ce champ infini fut les mots « pour l'instant ».

* * *

 **Seriously, people! La suite est pour bientôt!**

 **La fin avant 2018, je vous dis!**

 **À plus ;)**

 **XXX**


	24. Chapter 24

**Saluuut**

 **Merci pour vos reviews! :D Ça fait trop plaisir! Je ne vous nomme pas souvent, donc là je vais le faire : _Nomie Gallon_ _,_ _ptitcoeurfragile_ _,_ _Deponia_ _,_ _Badlorchen_ _, P_ _etitLutin22_ _,_ _Usule_ _,_ _xDaa-chan_ _,_ _Sasa875_ _,_ _holybleu_ _,_ _AlyssHoffman_ , big kiss! :)**

* * *

 **Merci aussi à ma gentille bêta _fawkesthephoenix8! ;)_ Sans elle, vous auriez des phrases encore plus bizarres….**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 24**

.

 _ **09 septembre 2003**_

-Pour la dernière fois M. Malfoy; _Non!_ M. Zabini ne sera pas transféré chez vous dans l'immédiat! s'irrita une médicomage. Ça sera dans deux jours, et si vous insistez, ça ne sera pas avant une semaine!

Draco pinça durement les lèvres.

Les médicomages avaient un drôle de pouvoir dans ce monde. Que ce soit avec un Premier Ministre, un chanteur populaire, ou une Reine d'un quelconque pays, lorsqu'il était question de santé, ils étaient imperturbables et remettaient tout le monde à leur place s'il le fallait. Comme c'était le cas avec l'apothicaire en ce moment.

L'apothicaire en question jeta un dernier regard noir à la femme avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. Certaines personnes qu'il dépassa se retournèrent en le reconnaissant, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, tellement sa tête était préoccupée par autre chose. Une chose qui avait à la fois été le résultat d'un immense soulagement et d'une peur noire chez l'ancien Serpentard.

Le collier de protection avait marché.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre plus vite et une angoisse cuisante l'envahit petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de la chasser.

Oui, le collier de protection avait marché. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand il était revenu dans le clan des Veelas, après avoir déposé un Harry Potter inconscient dans un endroit isolé, tout le monde le cherchait.

Il avait à peine mis les pieds dans la communauté que plusieurs personnes étaient venues à sa rencontre, une Cydelle à leur suite, et l'avaient pressé de rentrer chez lui. Apparemment, une urgence l'y attendait.

Et en arrivant à sa demeure, il avait compris la raison.

Un cocon de racines énormes se tenait devant la porte de sa maison. Renna et trois autres Veelas essayaient de défaire la paroi avec difficulté. Il n'y avait que les personnes acceptées du clan qui pouvaient s'approcher de la protection que le blond avait créée, même si elle restait ardue à enlever.

Le cœur de Draco s'était accéléré à cette vue et il avait couru au milieu de toute cette agitation. Il s'était agenouillé et, avec une force qui les avait tous surpris, il avait écarté les tiges pour découvrir le corps qui était caché à l'intérieur.

Blaise se tenait là, inconscient, du sang lui coulant abondamment de la tête. Il avait plusieurs autres blessures sur son corps et son état indiquait clairement qu'il s'était fait attaquer.

Alors que l'apothicaire avait commencé à paniquer intérieurement, les Veelas autour de lui n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. En moins de deux, ils avaient sorti son meilleur ami de la protection de racines et avaient tenté d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang de sa blessure au crâne du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Thêrrya, le Sher que le meilleur ami de Draco avait pris en affection, était arrivé quelques instants plus tard avec un médecin du clan sur le dos.

Blaise avait été transféré à Sainte-Mangouste peu de temps après.

Draco soupira. Il aurait dû laisser son ami se faire soigner dans le clan, finalement. Étant donné que celui-ci avait été accepté par un Sher, il en avait le droit. Mais Draco avait eu peur que Blaise se soit fait empoisonner par une potion quelconque et les sorciers étaient un peu plus experts en la matière.

L'apothicaire arriva devant la chambre d'hôpital de son ami et ouvrit la porte doucement.

Blaise était réveillé, un bandage autour de son crâne, assis sur son lit. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le blond entrer et lui adressa un minuscule sourire triste.

Draco ne lui retourna pas. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, un air neutre collé sur son visage. Le malade sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa en voyant que son meilleur ami ne voulait même pas lui adresser un regard.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Les pas et les voix des passants dans le couloir se faisaient entendre à travers la porte, mais leur pièce n'était remplie que de remords et d'accusations silencieuses.

Draco ne savait même pas ce qui sortirait de sa bouche s'il l'ouvrait. Son premier réflexe serait-il de demander à son ami comment il allait? L'insulter? Le questionner sur son agresseur? C'était bien la première fois que Blaise avait repris conscience depuis son attaque, alors Draco pouvait en profiter pour avoir des informations sur le meurtrier avant que les Aurors arrivent. Il ne fit cependant rien de cela.

-Le morveux a eu peur. Il s'inquiète, dit Draco après un long moment.

Sa voix perça le silence de la chambre et traversa durement le corps des deux occupants. Blaise détourna le regard, se sentant mal, alors que Draco se rendait compte qu'il incluait silencieusement une autre personne dans la phrase qu'il venait de dire.

Joshua s'en était atrocement voulu. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait dit à son parrain de rester calme et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son ami, alors que celui-ci était réellement en danger. Mais Draco ne l'avait pas vu de cette façon. Ce n'était pas à cause de son filleul que Blaise s'était fait attaquer. C'était à cause de lui.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas, que d'autres souffraient pour lui? Il y avait eu Donna, Katy, Jennifer, Astoria, ce vendeur de chocolats au coin de Mayfar, cette passante quelconque sur Kensington, son ancien collègue Devon, et tant d'autres… tant d'autres à _cette_ époque. C'était probablement triste de le dire ainsi, mais Malfoy était maintenant habitué et avait arrêté de se sentir atrocement mal à cause de ça depuis longtemps.

Mais que l'on attaque _Blaise_ …

L'ancien Serpentard éleva ses deux mains et alla les enrouler autour du bras de son meilleur ami posé sur le matelas près de lui. Ses mains se mirent à trembler faiblement et Draco les fixa avec colère.

-T'es qu'un... connard… murmura-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Blaise, comme pour le punir. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Puis, ce fut d'un ton plein de sincérité qu'il murmura :

-Je m'excuse, Draco.

Doucement, le Noir défit la prise que son ami avait sur son bras et s'approcha de lui pour l'étreindre. Draco se tendit immédiatement et ne retourna pas l'accolade - pas du tout habitué que son ami ou lui-même montrent leur affection de cette façon -, mais Blaise ne fit que le serrer plus fort contre lui. Après un moment, le blessé tourna sa tête vers l'oreille du jeune Veela et murmura:

-Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Le meurtrier avait attaqué Zabini.

Ça s'annonçait mal.

L'équipe d'Harry avait cru que l'assassin qui en voulait sûrement à Malfoy continuerait simplement à tenter d'éliminer toutes les futures copines de l'apothicaire, mais ce n'était apparemment plus le cas. Était-ce parce que cette affaire était devenue plus publique que les trois précédents meurtres reliés à l'apothicaire? Le meurtrier voulait-il faire davantage parler de lui? Il changeait peut-être sa tactique à cause de ça. Harry ne savait pas, mais cela allait compliquer les choses. L'entourage du blond au complet était à risque désormais.

Harry traversa les nombreux couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste en ignorant les divers regards admiratifs qu'on lui lança, et arriva enfin dans la section Est du quatrième étage de l'hôpital. Là où les chambres étaient toutes individuelles et, bien sûr, les plus spacieuses et belles. L'Auror aurait mal vu Blaise Zabini être enfermé dans une petite pièce entre un vieil homme se plaignant de son mal de dos et un adolescent avec une jambe cassée.

Ron, Neville et Laetitia étaient en route vers l'hôpital. Le Survivant avait fait exprès de s'éclipser avant eux.

C'était la première fois que l'assassin qu'ils recherchaient s'en prenait à une personne à laquelle le blond tenait réellement. Harry ne savait absolument pas comment son Partenaire le prenait, mais ça ne devait clairement pas être bien.

Harry était au courant que Draco ne voulait absolument pas qu'il l'approche. Mais toute cette histoire de l'agression de son meilleur ami avait dû être un choc pour l'apothicaire, alors le Survivant voulait juste voir comment l'ancien Serpentard allait. Même si c'était… de loin. C'était plus fort que lui.

 _« Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble pour l'instant »_

Pour _l_ _'instant_.

Ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait un _apr_ _è_ _s_ , pas vrai? Harry espérait que oui, de toute son âme. Son cœur était rempli d'espoir à cette éventualité, même s'il ne savait pas quand exactement cela allait arriver. Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à cette promesse incertaine.

Que cachait réellement Draco Malfoy? Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'enquête qu'il était en train d'essayer de résoudre et le fait que son Partenaire refuse de l'approcher étaient directement connectés. Et ce dernier voulait qu'il devine ce qui se tramait, Harry l'avait compris. Le Serment Inviolable empêchait aussi probablement le Veela de dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors, si tel était le cas, ça voulait dire que... ça voulait dire que le rejet du blond n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Harry avait fait… ce jour là…

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre vigoureusement.

Le blond lui avait donc pardonné son erreur lors de leur sixième année? S'il réussissait cette enquête, cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être heureux avec le Veela?

La Marque sur le bras gauche d'Harry, comme toujours, dissimulée sous de puissantes formules, lui fit soudainement mal quand il songea à cette pensée. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait espoir en cette théorie.

Il devait absolument résoudre cette enquête le plus vite possible.

C'est avec cette détermination qu'il atteignit finalement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Blaise Zabini. Mais alors qu'il allait tendre la main vers la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et laissa apparaître Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Le Partenaire d'Harry portait un pantalon noir et une chemise de lin blanche qui concurrençait avec son teint. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et de légères cernes se dessinaient en dessous de ses yeux. Quand le blond posa ses pupilles grises sur le brun, il ne parut pas vraiment étonné de l'apercevoir sous sa mine impassible. Mais une angoisse sourde lui saisit le cœur, car Harry le ressentit à travers leur lien. Ce dernier dut résister à la foudroyante envie de le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses craintes disparaissent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Draco d'une voix agacée en refermant la porte de la chambre de son ami derrière lui. Le message n'est pas passé quand je t'ai planté au milieu d'un champ en Écosse?

Le blond se décala pour aller plus loin, prenant bien soin de garder une distance plus que respectable entre eux. Harry ignora le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit face à son attitude et répondit:

-Nous devons interroger Zabini sur son attaque. Les autres arrivent.

-Il vient de se réveiller, ça ne peut pas attendre?

-Non, malheureusement.

Le blond lui lança un dernier regard qu'Harry n'arriva pas tout de suite à décrire avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour tourner les talons. Mais en le voyant faire, Harry réagit instinctivement et le retint par le bras:

-Comment… ça va?

Draco dégagea son bras brusquement et le fusilla de ses pupilles grises:

-Je vois que tu ne sais _vraiment_ pas lire, siffla l'apothicaire en faisant référence au message qu'il lui avait laissé la veille.

Le Veela devait avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi avec Harry. Mais ça faisait quand même mal à ce dernier. L'Auror fit un pas vers Draco et, comme pour lui écorcher encore plus le cœur, le blond fit automatiquement un pas en arrière.

-Je voulais juste… savoir… dit le Survivant.

-Blaise va super bien, je vais super bien et la vie en général va super bien, répondit son Partenaire d'un ton sec. Maintenant que tu sais, j'ai à faire.

-Draco, je-

-Putain, Potter!

L'ancien Serpentard sembla tout à coup stressé et l'angoisse du Veela qu'Harry pouvait ressentir à travers leur lien monta en flèche.

Discrètement, l'apothicaire regarda autour de lui et quand il confirma qu'aucune oreille n'était assez proche, il souffla un peu mieux. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, toute trace d'agressivité avait disparu :

-Potter, _s_ _'il te plait_ …

Ce n'était plus de l'agacement qu'il y avait chez le Malfoy.

C'était de la peur.

Le ton de son Partenaire traversa immédiatement le cœur d'Harry et ce dernier recula d'un pas, comme frappé. Il sentit l'angoisse du blond diminuer en même temps.

Bon sang, à quel point Draco était-il effrayé que le Survivant l'approche et que des doutes autour d'eux se créent? Ce n'était assurément pas une simple question de réputation. Est-ce que ces meurtres étaient vraiment…

-Je dois… aller travailler, dit tout à coup le blond.

Il leva ses yeux sur son Vir et les deux se fixèrent de longues secondes. Des médicomages, des guérisseurs et d'autres sorciers passèrent à côté d'eux, mais les deux garçons ne les virent pas. Pour un bref instant, ils furent dans leur monde à eux seuls, attachés par un lien que le blond tentait de se défaire et qu'Harry essayait, de son côté, de resserrer. Enfin, c'était ce que le Survivant avait toujours cru. Car peut-être que finalement, c'était quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre qui tirait le blond pour le séparer de leur lien.

-Tu dois absolument aller travailler maintenant? murmura Harry, après un long moment. C'est ton magasin, ça peut attendre, non?

-Non, j'ai une potion… commença le Veela.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard un instant. Il sembla réfléchir en vitesse et braqua à nouveau ses orbes grises sur son Partenaire quelques secondes plus tard. Puis, ce fut d'un air déterminé qu'il dit:

-J'ai une potion… une potion secrète vraiment importante à faire, reprit le blond en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien que son Partenaire était fou de ses potions, mais il était sûr que leur confection pouvait attendre. Merlin, le Veela était sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue. Même s'il refusait toujours de voir son âme sœur, le Survivant espérait simplement que l'ancien Serpentard irait au moins se coucher.

-Je suis certain que la préparation de ta fameuse potion secrète peut attendre demain, Malfoy, tenta de le raisonner Harry. Tu devrais aller te reposer…

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Non, je dois la faire vite avant qu'on découvre les ingrédients qu'il y aà l'intérieur, répondit le blond en continuant à fixer intensément son Vir.

Harry regarda l'ancien Mangemort, totalement confus. L'héritier Malfoy ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole il y avait à peine une minute et maintenant, il insistait pour lui annoncer qu'il avait une potion secrète à faire? Que cherchait à dire l'apothicaire?

Cependant, avant qu'Harry puisse le questionner là-dessus, son Partenaire reprit :

-Je tiens énormément à cette potion secrète, Potter. Elle vaut très cher.

-Heu… ok?

Draco parut se frustrer à la réponse de son âme sœur et se passa avidement une main dans les cheveux, avant de reprendre ses explications :

-Et cette potion _secrè_ _te_ , j'ai des compétiteurs qui veulent me la voler, mais je ne sais pas qui ils son-

Tout à coup, le corps complet d'Harry s'enflamma vivement et son souffle se coupa. Il eut l'impression que son coeur se faisait tordre à mains nues et qu'on l'obligeait de respirer à travers cette douleur aveuglante. Le Survivant était sur le point de lâcher un cri de souffrance, quand, abruptement, la douleur disparut.

Et Harry comprit avec frayeur que cette douleur ne lui appartenait pas.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal, c'était Draco.

Brusquement, Harry releva la tête vers lui.

Le blond, le visage tordu par la douleur, se tenait le cœur et semblait faire tout son possible pour ne pas lâcher un hurlement. Les jambes du Veela ne semblèrent pas pouvoir le supporter longtemps et le jeune apothicaire tomba sur ses genoux, faisant tourner la tête de plusieurs passants plus loin dans le couloir.

-M. Malfoy!

Une dame quelconque qui passait à côté d'eux s'accroupit près de la Sän d'Harry et celui-ci réagit la seconde suivante. Il fut auprès du blond en un rien de temps.

-C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui, dit-il en repoussant un peu la dame.

Cette dernière recula, un peu inquiète, mais d'autres médicomages et passants arrivèrent à leur hauteur au même moment.

-Qu'a-t-il? demanda une médicomage brune en posant une main sur le front du Veela.

Harry s'irrita au geste de la femme et il s'apprêtait à la rembarrer, mais Draco l'interrompit sur sa lancée.

-Potter, éloigne-toi, souffla-t-il difficilement en repoussant la main qui était sur son front.

-Non.

Draco lui lança un regard désespéré, mais Harry le lui en rendit un dur.

L'Auror savait que le blond ne voulait absolument pas qu'une âme sache à propos de leur relation, mais il n'était pas question qu'il reste les bras croisés alors que la personne qu'il était censé protéger chaque seconde de sa vie souffrait devant lui. C'était trop lui demander.

L'ancien Serpentard venait-il d'essayer de lui dire une partie de son Serment Inviolable? Harry ne voyait pas d'autres explications; Draco Malfoy avait voulu lui faire passer un message et comme un idiot, Harry n'avait pas compris à temps.

Mais quel message? Cette potion secrète?

Y avait-il un rapport avec les meurtres et Zabini? Était-ce pour ça qu'on tuait les petites amies de l'héritier Malfoy? Car il avait des compétiteurs qui voulaient cette potion secrète et qu'il ne voulait pas la donner? Le meurtrier se vengeait-il donc parce qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il désirait?

Pourquoi l'apothicaire avait-il d'ailleurs soudainement tenté de divulguer ce qu'il y avait dans le Serment? Le Survivant était sûr que le blond savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de souffrir en s'essayant. Était-ce la faute de l'Élu? Parce qu'il était trop insistant?

Énervé par la simple possibilité que son Partenaire soit en train de souffrir à cause de lui, Harry fit un geste aux autres pour qu'ils se décollent du blond et tout le monde eut le réflexe de reculer immédiatement à l'ordre du Héros National.

En le voyant faire, Draco lui lança encore un air suppliant:

-Pot-

-Tais-toi et regarde-moi, l'interrompit l'Auror.

Pour l'instant, Harry se foutait de tout ce qui n'avait pas rapport avec le bien-être de son Partenaire et d'après le regard que le blond lui lança, Harry devina que Draco avait parfaitement compris ses pensées.

Le Survivant posa une main derrière le cou de l'apothicaire, et au bout d'un moment, celui-ci, les yeux fixés sur ceux du brun, se calma. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il se sentait mieux. Le Survivant aurait voulu faire bien plus que ça, mais il se retint en se remémorant que d'autres regards inquiets étaient posés sur eux.

À contrecoeur, il retira doucement sa main, en ne lâchant pas l'autre des yeux.

-Malfoy, cette potion secrète, est-ce la raison de l'enquête? souffla Harry de façon presque inaudible pour que seul l'ancien Serpentard puisse l'entendre.

Malfoy lui lança un regard irrité et désespéré, semblant lui dire qu'il n'y comprenait absolument rien :

\- Potter… _r_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chis_.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis 6 ans, _r_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chir_ , quand il était question de Draco Malfoy, mais il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui qui cria:

-Harry! Que se passe-t-il?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir qui venait d'interpeller le Héros National.

Neville, Laetitia et Ron couraient dans leur direction. Tout comme Harry, les trois étaient vêtus d'habits normaux. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer de ne pas trop attirer l'attention en enfilant leurs robes formelles d'Aurors, mais maintenant, c'était un peu trop tard.

Quand les trois collègues d'Harry arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Laetitia se pencha vers le petit groupe accroupi par terre, et demanda, la mine soucieuse:

-Tout va bien ici?

Harry se retourna vers son Partenaire et vit que celui-ci avait remis son masque de glace légendaire. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'il venait de frôler la mort en tentant de révéler une partie de son Serment Inviolable.

L'ancien Serpentard accorda à peine un regard à la blonde et se releva. Les personnes autour s'approchèrent pour l'aider un peu et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas toutes les balancer par la fenêtre et le faire lui même.

Puis, sans remercier ceux qui venaient de le remettre debout, Draco lança un regard présomptueux aux nouveaux venus et tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner dignement.

Harry regarda le dos de son Partenaire rapetisser dans le couloir, une folle envie de le suivre le saisissant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Neville en posant une main sur l'épaule.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se redressa et fit un sourire à la petite foule qui se tenait autour d'eux, montrant clairement qu'il voulait qu'elle déguerpisse. La foule comprit immédiatement le message et ses membres se dispersèrent l'instant d'après.

-Malfoy a juste eu un malaise, répondit-il finalement à Neville quand les oreilles indiscrètes furent hors portées.

-Pas très solide, cette fouine, commenta Ron d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry pinça les lèvres et serra les poings. Il était habitué aux insultes de Ron envers le blond, vraiment. C'était peut-être parce que son âme soeur venait de souffrir. C'était peut-être parce qu'Harry était frustré de ne pas avoir vraiment pu s'occuper de lui. Ou c'était peut-être ses instincts de Vir qui refaisaient surface. Le brun ne savait pas exactement. Mais en ce moment, il aurait bien foutu son poing dans la gueule du roux.

-Ron, Malfoy a failli perdre son ami, dit Laetitia d'un ton de reproche.

Ron haussa vaguement les épaules, peu repentant, et Harry sourit faiblement à sa coéquipière. Ce n'était pas exactement pour ça que l'apothicaire s'était senti mal, même si ce dernier devait être affecté par les évènements. Mais au moins, la blonde lui donnait plus de crédits que Ron.

Laetitia l'esprit bienfaiteur, comme toujours.

-Bref, finissons-en avec cet interrogatoire, dit Neville en se dirigeant vers la porte de Blaise Zabini.

-Ouai, et vite, maugréa Ron. Harry et moi devons revenir tôt à la maison.

Surpris, ledit Harry fronça les sourcils pendant que Neville cognait à la porte pour signaler leur présence.

-Pourquoi donc? Il y a quelque chose qui presse? demanda le Survivant.

Son meilleur ami le regarda comme s'il était un peu bête:

-T'as oublié? Ginny revient.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **-Juste pour préciser: j'ai créé un Draco Malfoy relativement froid et sans coeur (car, oui, sérieux, il a fait/va faire des choses qu'une personne avec un minimum de compassion ne ferait jamais), mais quand il tient à quelqu'un, il y tient intensément. Ange avait vu juste au chapitre précédent: pour Draco, il y a les rares personnes dans son cœur et il y a les _autres,_ le _reste_. Son attitude envers l'un et l'autre est comme le jour et la nuit.**

 **NOTES DE L'ÉCRIVAINE**

 **-Ok, je sais qu'il y a encore pleeeeein de points d'interrogation dans votre tête, mais sachez que plusieurs «pourquoi?» vont être répondus dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **-Par contre, si vous voulez des éclaircissements (parce que je sais que mon histoire est foutrement compliquée), je suis disposée à répondre à vos questions! Well…Tant que ça ne spoil rien, of course!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**09 septembre 2003, au soir**_

Pour un mois de septembre, la nuit était drôlement froide.

Craig Stone regarda sur sa droite et sur sa gauche, s'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages. Lorsqu'il put en déduire que pas un chat ne trainait dans la rue noire où il se trouvait, il s'engagea dans une autre allée sombre et pressa le pas pour atteindre sa destination et se réchauffer un peu. Il aurait franchement dû prendre un manteau plus épais.

L'homme de 29 ans arriva enfin derrière le magasin qu'il recherchait. Il s'assura une dernière fois que personne ne l'avait suivi ou l'observait de loin, puis cogna exactement 4 fois contre la porte arrière de la boutique.

Une minute passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Un jeune homme blond, à la coiffure impeccable, aux yeux gris pénétrants et au visage dur apparut devant Craig. Ce dernier sourit faiblement à l'apothicaire :

-Hello Malfoy.

Le Malfoy en question ne répondit pas et sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Le châtain grimaça un peu quand le sort que lui lança le Veela le traversa. Le sort de vérification d'identité ne faisait pas mal, mais il laissait quand même une désagréable sensation sur la peau.

Lorsque Draco vit que son visiteur n'était pas un imposteur, il rangea sa baguette dans sa robe.

-Personne ne t'a suivi? demanda l'apothicaire en jetant un coup d'œil derrière Craig.

-Non, t'inquiète. Je suis venu tout seul comme un grand.

Draco lui lança un regard vide avant de tourner les talons et de s'engouffrer dans son magasin. Le visiteur poussa un léger soupir amusé et emboita le pas de l'autre. Il savait que c'était la façon du blond de l'inviter à l'intérieur. Le châtain avait arrêté d'être choqué par la rudesse du Veela depuis longtemps.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'apothicaire et Craig ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, encore une fois, le milieu de travail de l'héritier Malfoy.

Le devant du magasin - là où les clients se présentaient normalement - consistait seulement en un comptoir, quelques chaises confortables pour faire patienter ceux qui attendaient qu'on les serve, et une décoration classe et sobre. Ça restait relativement petit, cependant. Si plus de 15 personnes réussissaient à s'entasser à l'intérieur, c'était tout un exploit.

Draco Malfoy avait une clientèle bien précise; les experts et les connaisseurs, quelques plus grandes organisations (comme les écoles ou les hôpitaux), et les gens riches qui avaient assez d'argent pour s'offrir des potions luxueuses et sophistiquées. En tout cas, le châtain savait que le Veela ravitaillait fréquemment Sainte-Mangouste et le Ministère de la Magie.

Ce n'était donc pas monsieur et madame tout le monde qui fréquentaient la boutique, loin de là. Que le devant du magasin soit petit était alors normal.

Cependant, _l'_ _arri_ _ère_ …

C'était un autre monde.

L'ancien amant d'Astoria Greengrass avait l'impression d'être dans une immense bibliothèque, mais au lieu d'y contenir des livres, des centaines et des centaines de potions de toutes les couleurs étaient sur les étagères. Celles-ci montaient d'ailleurs jusqu'au plafond et de longues échelles ensorcelées avaient été mises à disposition pour atteindre les endroits naturellement inaccessibles. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient plusieurs tables collées de différents niveaux où reposaient des chaudrons de toutes les grandeurs. À côté, sur une étagère sur pieds, se tenaient les six plus gros volumes que Craig n'avait jamais vus de sa vie, et une ribambelle d'instruments.

Le derrière de cette boutique, cette salle immense cachée de tous, était le royaume de Draco Malfoy.

L'apothicaire alla au centre de la pièce et s'assit sur l'une des chaises hautes proches d'un énorme chaudron en fer noir. Le châtain le suivit et prit place à ses côtés.

-Tu es prêt? demanda le blond en remontant déjà ses manches.

Craig soupira en sortant un pendentif qui avait appartenu à Astoria de la poche de sa robe :

-Pas le choix… De tes quatre copines, je suis certain que tu m'as donné la plus cynique. La plupart du temps, elle ne voulait même pas se déshabiller quand on baisait! Difficile de mettre un sort sur sa peau dans ces temps là!

-Mais tu as réussi, dit le Veela comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Oui… Craig avait réussi. Et ce n'avait pas été sans peine. Mettre le sort de Malfoy sur la peau de sa fiancée avait vraiment été un casse-tête. Astoria Greengrass trouvait Craig Stone pas assez digne de la voir nue, peut-être! Ha! Ça aurait été son genre.

Astoria Greengrass avait été belle comme une déesse et possédait un corps qui aurait fait saliver n'importe quel homme sur terre. Mais elle avait été tellement revêche, et les rapports qu'elle avait eus avec l'homme de 29 ans avait uniquement été pour _son_ plaisir à elle, pas le contraire. Jamais le contraire. Elle était frustrée. Probablement parce que son propre fiancé ne voulait pas la baiser. Alors elle avait montré sa frustration de bien des façons à Craig. Ça n'avait pas toujours été plaisant.

Mais bon, Malfoy l'avait bien payé.

Puis il avait effectivement réussi sa mission, tout ça n'avait pas été pour rien.

Craig haussa les épaules et se mit debout. Il s'éloigna de la table des chaudrons pour se placer à un endroit un peu plus dégagé et posa le pendentif d'Astoria qu'il avait en main sur le sol. Draco suivit le mouvement et le fixa intensément pour lui redemander silencieusement s'il était prêt. Le châtain hocha simplement la tête.

Draco se plaça devant lui et leva ses deux mains dans sa direction. Ses pupilles orageuses se mirent à briller étrangement et il ouvrit la bouche pour réciter l'incantation. Craig attendit un instant, et lorsque ce fut son tour, il se concentra et récita la partie de l'incantation qui devait être dite par lui. Leurs alentours s'illuminèrent et un léger vent souffla. Le châtain fit cependant bien attention de ne pas être distrait par quoi que ce soit et s'assura de terminer le travail avec le Veela.

Des particules lumineuses sortirent du pendentif sur le sol et s'envolèrent dans les airs pour former un nuage multicolore et épais. Un peu comme des aurores boréales. Le châtain n'avait vraiment pas d'autre comparaison que celle-là.

Quand ils eurent fini l'incantation, Draco se dirigea à nouveau vers les tables centrales et se saisit de trois énormes fioles avec d'étranges symboles collés sur le verre. Après les avoir ouvertes, il fit d'autres mouvements complexes au-dessus d'elles et un instant plus tard, trois autres énormes nuages de magies s'envolèrent dans les airs autour d'eux. Les magies liées à Donna Crevins, Katy Roye et Jennifer Thompson, les trois anciennes copines du Veela.

L'apothicaire se mit alors à se promener au milieu de ce champ de lumières. Certaines couleurs étaient parsemées de poussière argentée ou dorée et Craig dut se faire violence pour ne rien toucher. La magie dans sa forme naturelle était-elle aussi belle? Il y avait tant de couleurs, tant de lumières, tant d'émanations différentes que Craig se demandait réellement comment l'ancien Serpentard faisait pour les étudier. Ça ne devait d'ailleurs pas être facile, puisque ça faisait plusieurs années que Draco Malfoy le faisait.

Ce dernier était maintenant en train de manipuler les diverses magies avec ses mains, séparant parfois deux entités, faisant briller d'autres. Craig était tellement hypnotisé par les gestes du blond qu'il sursauta presque lorsque sa voix s'éleva :

-Tu devrais partir.

-Partir? répéta Craig un peu surpris. Partir où?

L'ancien Serpentard le renvoyait de sa boutique? Eh bien, rien d'étonnant-

-Quitter l'Angleterre, précisa finalement le Veela. Le temps… le temps que je finisse le travail.

 _Le temps que je_ la _tue._

L'héritier Malfoy ne dit pas ces mots, mais ils semblèrent être criés à travers la pièce.

-Malcom et Volona sont déjà partis pour quelques mois, continua le blond. Depuis l'attaque de Blaise, Cohen y songe également.

Le Veela ne voulait pas que les quatre amants de ses anciennes copines mortes se fassent attaquer? Pour être honnête, Craig aurait cru que le blond se foutrait de leur sécurité après les avoir payés. Le Veela n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à se soucier du bien-être d'étrangers.

Craig alla s'asseoir sur une chaise haute près des tables et fit un sourire triste :

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

-On peut te trouver un endroit facilement. Si c'est l'argent le problème, j'en ai, dit le Serpentard en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son visiteur.

-Tu m'as déjà rendu riche pour quelques années avec Astoria, ce n'est pas l'argent le problème. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'enfuir à chaque ennui. Je n'ai pas peur de ton assassin.

-Tu devrais.

Le Veela détourna le regard et se remit à manier les substances lumineuses autour d'eux :

-Tu devrais, répéta-t-il. Elle a attaqué Blaise et a failli le tuer. Tu n'as pas de Collier de Protection et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en donner.

-Et je ne te demanderai pas ça non plus, répondit le plus vieux en secouant la tête. Sérieux, Malfoy, quelles sont les chances que ton ennemie capture l'amant d'une de tes anciennes copines pour obtenir des informations?

-Si tu veux tenter cette chance, c'est ton problème, dit le blond en haussant les épaules. Mais elle a déjà tué plusieurs personnes en essayant de savoir qui était mon âme sœur. C'est juste que leurs meurtres n'étaient pas toujours dans les journaux et qu'on ne faisait pas nécessairement le lien avec moi. Puis, ma mère n'habite pas le clan des Veelas de France pour rien.

Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent à ça.

-Elle a déjà attaqué ta _mère_?

Draco serra la mâchoire et fit mouvoir les magies devant lui un peu plus rudement au souvenir :

-C'était une attaque de loin… Mais ma mère avait déjà trouvé son Vìr à l'époque. Sébastien a pu la protéger en moins de deux.

-Oh.

Craig ne sut quoi dire d'autre.

Rien d'étonnant que l'apothicaire ne veuille buter le meurtrier en cavale, alors.

Ou plutôt, _la_ meurtrière.

L'ancien amant d'Astoria savait que Draco Malfoy ne pouvait absolument rien dévoiler de son Serment Inviolable. Cependant, Craig avait découvert que rien n'interdisait les gens d'en deviner le contenu.

Il avait alors pu en déduire que l'assassin était une femme, simplement parce que Draco se fichait bien de cacher le sexe de son ennemie quand il parlait, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire son nom. Ils semblaient également avoir été plusieurs à faire ce Serment Inviolable, mais Craig ne savait pas ce qui était advenu des autres qui avaient été impliqués dans cette entente. Puis, une autre chose qui avait été assez facile à deviner, était que Draco ne pouvait pas protéger son âme sœur directement sans risque d'enfreindre le Serment. Ni demander l'aide de quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place, apparemment.

Mais maintenant que Craig y pensait, tuer l'assassin n'était-il donc pas une forme de protection pour sa moitié?

Le châtain regarda attentivement l'apothicaire :

-Malfoy… pourquoi serais-tu _capable_ de tuer l'assassin sans enfreindre le Serment?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il assembla d'abord deux entités magiques quelques secondes, regarda le résultat, et les sépara à nouveau. Ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

-Sache juste, Craig Stone, que quand on fait un Serment Inviolable, il faut être extrêmement _spécifique_.

Craig cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il détourna ensuite le regard en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que Draco élabore. Le cerveau du jeune marchait toujours à 100 milles à l'heure et il avait dû trouver une solution aussi louche que complexe pour détourner le Serment.

-Merlin, Malfoy. Toi et tes histoires… On pourrait tous être à Azkaban à cause de ça.

Draco émit un faible rire désabusé en continuant à faire virevolter les magies autour de lui :

-Je devrais déjà être à Azkaban depuis longtemps pour mille et une raisons…

Le Veela était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il pensait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Craig en songeant à ce que cela impliquait.

Il devait l'avouer, le châtain aimait bien Draco Malfoy, même s'il avait toujours su que le blond n'était pas tout à fait… _clean_.

Après tout, la méthode que le Veela utilisait pour identifier la magie de son ennemie faisait froid dans le dos. Craig lui-même y avait participé. Il avait un peu mal au cœur en y pensant.

Le châtain avait cru qu'il était du bon côté de cette histoire rocambolesque. Maintenant, il savait que non. Oh, il était sûr et certain que la meurtrière _était_ la méchante dans cette affaire. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais Craig Stone savait désormais que Draco Malfoy n'était certainement pas « le gentil ».

Craig était juste content d'être dans les bonnes grâces du blond.

Pour l'instant, du moins.

-Je l'ai.

L'ex-amant d'Astoria crut rêver quand Draco prononça doucement ces paroles. Brusquement, il tourna sa tête vers l'apothicaire.

À travers les nuages de lumières d'Astoria, Katy, Jennifer et Donna, le Veela était en train de rassembler une magie spécifique parmi tant d'autres, à l'aide de ses mains.

Une magie aux couleurs noires et rouges, et aux émanations sinistres.

Lentement, Craig se leva et s'approcha de l'apothicaire, les yeux fixés sur cette magie sombre qui flottait devant eux.

Une fois assez près, Craig hésita un moment avant d'élever sa main. Cependant, ses doigts n'osèrent pas toucher cette magie lugubre. Si la signature magique de la meurtrière ressemblait à _ç_ _a_ , le châtain se demandait vraiment à quoi aurait bien pu ressembler celle de Voldemort.

-Tu es certain? demanda silencieusement Craig, les pupilles toujours rivées sur cette magie rouge et noire.

-Oui, certain.

Au ton de l'apothicaire, Craig leva les yeux sur lui. Le blond parlait toujours avec une voix trainante, condescendante ou ennuyée. Mais pour une fois, sa voix et cette étrange lumière qui brillait faiblement dans ses yeux laissaient paraitre un soulagement et une certaine joie au fond d'eux. Ça ne dura que quelques instants cependant, car un moment plus tard, le Veela reprit un air sérieux :

-J'avais des doutes depuis quelque temps déjà, mais les magies liées à Astoria me les ont confirmés. Cette magie est la parfaite signature de mon ennemie.

-Donc maintenant, dès que la meurtrière utilisera sa magie près de toi, tu sauras automatiquement qui c'est? Même malgré son déguisement?

Draco hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-En assumant qu'elle sera près de moi lorsqu'el-

Le Veela s'arrêta brusquement et ses yeux s'agrandirent faiblement alors qu'il fixait toujours la magie lugubre devant lui. Craig était en train de se demander si quelque chose avait mal tourné dans le processus de Draco, quand celui-ci annonça tout à coup :

-Elle est proche de mon Partenaire.

Surpris, Craig braqua à nouveau ses yeux sur la magie noire et rouge et essaya de voir si quelque chose à travers elle pourrait lui confirmer ce que venait de dire l'apothicaire.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Craig. Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-Je reconnaitrais la signature de mon Partenaire partout, murmura l'apothicaire. C'est faible… mais c'est là.

Draco avait un peu expliqué à Craig comment fonctionnait l'ancien charme originaire du clan Veela qu'il utilisait pour identifier l'assassin.

Chaque sorcier avait apparemment une couleur et une aura distincte. Un peu comme l'ADN, tous les Non-Moldus avaient leur propre et unique magie qui faisait littéralement partie de leur corps. C'était ce qu'on appelait une « signature magique ».

Lorsqu'un sort était jeté, on laissait toujours un peu de sa signature autour. Cette signature semblait être invisible, mais elle flottait dans l'air bien plus longtemps qu'on l'imaginait. Elle était d'ailleurs plus prononcée lorsque le sort jeté était puissant.

Et elle pouvait même _s'accrocher_ à une personne.

La meurtrière recherchait « la » Partenaire de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas? Elle allait donc logiquement s'approcher de toutes celles qu'elle croirait être l'âme sœur du blond. Par conséquent, il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'elle use de sa magie autour de ces femmes. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait jamais voulu qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses copines - même si le Veela n'avait pas du tout eu l'air sincère lorsqu'il avait affirmé ça à Craig - mais si la meurtrière lançait un sort près de ses petites amies, elle allait forcément y laisser une signature.

Et Draco Malfoy avait trouvé un moyen d'identifier les signatures magiques autour d'une personne.

Ce moyen avait été un peu trop abstrait et compliqué pour être compris par le cerveau de Craig, par contre. Tout ce que ce dernier savait, c'était que pour réussir cet exploit, un sort devait être appliqué sur le corps entier de la personne en question. Comme Draco Malfoy n'avait pas voulu toucher à ses petites amies depuis le début, il avait engagé d'autres hommes qui le feraient à sa place.

Car quelle était la façon la plus subtile de toucher le corps nu de quelqu'un sans que la personne ne pose trop de question ? Coucher avec.

D'où la raison pour laquelle Craig était riche en ce moment. Tout comme Ibrahim Cohen, Brian Malcom, Yaker Volona, les trois autres amants des anciennes petites amies de Draco Malfoy.

Cependant, avec toute cette théorie, si la signature magique du Partenaire de Malfoy était accrochée à celle de la meurtrière qui était _elle-même_ accrochée à Astoria…

-Ça veut dire que ton Partenaire utilise des sorts assez puissants en la présence de la meurtrière? demanda Craig en levant les yeux sur le blond. Tu crois qu'elle sait qui c'est?

Pour que le Partenaire de l'héritier Malfoy laisse une trace de sa magie sur celle de la meurtrière, il avait dû utiliser de puissants sortilèges au moins _près_ d'elle. Se défendait-il? Mais si l'âme sœur de l'apothicaire était déjà proche de l'assassin avant le meurtre d'Astoria, pourquoi serait-il encore _vivant_? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Ça n'avait aucun sens et Draco sembla penser la même chose. Le blond regarda la magie couleur carmin flottant devant lui d'un air intense et légèrement confus.

-Elle ne sait pas que c'est lui, conclut-il après un moment. Mais la trace de mon Partenaire semble constante…

-La signature magique de ton Partenaire était-elle également là, parmi les magies liées à Katy, Jennifer et Donna?

Le visage de Draco se fit plus dur et il se redressa légèrement en regardant la magie de son ennemie d'un œil noir.

-Non, répondit-il. Elle est donc près de mon Partenaire depuis peu, même si elle ne sait pas que c'est lui.

-Mais quand et où est-ce que ton Partenaire utiliserait des sorts assez puissants pour que sa signature s'accroche à ton ennemie? Et _régulièrement_?

-Au travail.

Draco croisa les bras en continuant à fusiller la magie écarlate du regard et Craig déglutit difficilement.

Bon sang, l'âme sœur de Malfoy avait de la chance.

Ou pas.

Se doutait-il même qu'il était en danger de mort et qu'un assassin essayait de le tuer depuis près de 6 ans? Et que ce fameux assassin travaillait probablement avec lui?

Merlin.

-Malfoy, je pense vraiment que ton Partenaire ne devrait toujours pas t'approcher, mais il faut au moins que tu l'avertisses du danger, d'une façon ou d'une autre… sans te tuer, préférablement, déclara Craig en grimaçant.

D'un geste brusque, Draco décroisa les bras et se détourna de la magie de son ennemie, comme si elle le dégoutait trop en ce moment. Il s'avança dans la direction des tables du centre et appuya ses coudes sur l'une d'elles en restant debout. Craig le suivit, mais préféra s'assoir sur une des chaises hautes.

-Figure toi que j'ai déjà essayé, maugréa Draco. Mais même de façon métaphorique ou symbolique, une interdiction du Sermon Inviolable ne peut pas être contournée.

-Tu as _déjà_ essayé de lui dire? s'étonna Craig. Ça fait des années que tu veux absolument le tenir éloigné, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis avant même d'avoir eu la confirmation de la signature de ton ennemie ?

-Justement, je n'arrive plus à le tenir éloigné.

Draco se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air épuisé. Avoir finalement trouvé la signature de son ennemie semblait complètement vider l'apothicaire au lieu de le faire sauter de joie. En même temps, il ne devait pas du tout être content de savoir que la meurtrière était si proche de son Partenaire.

-Dernièrement, j'ai eu des… rapprochements avec mon Partenaire, plus souvent en quelques semaines qu'en quatre ans, expliqua le blond. Résultat : plus aucun de nous deux ne fait de crises. S'il ne fait pas de crise, il n'a pas besoin de sa potion. S'il ne prend pas de _cette_ potion, ses instincts naturels reviennent. Si ça continue comme ça, il va essayer de me réclamer en plein milieu d'une assemblée très prochainement

-On est déjà chanceux que la meurtrière ne sache pas le sexe de ton âme sœur, mais ça reste quand même dangereux s'il est vu près de toi, dit Craig en réfléchissant en vitesses. Je croyais que les effets de la potion que tu donnais à ton Partenaire s'annulaient quand vous deux étiez en contact. Évite-le, comme tu l'as fait pendant 6 ans. Ses crises reviendront avec cette séparation, il reprendra de la potion pour tenter de les calmer et son désir de te protéger et d'être auprès de toi disparaitra à nouveau.

-C'est exactement ça le problème, je suis obligé de le voir, ces temps-ci… À cause de l'enquête.

La mâchoire de Craig tomba.

Le châtain savait que Draco Malfoy était l'une des personnes les plus asociales du monde entier. Les seules personnes que le blond voyait en dehors de son entourage habituel ces jours-ci étaient des gens du gouvernement qui enquêtaient sur le meurtre d'Astoria.

Le Partenaire de Malfoy travaillait donc au _Ministère_?!

Bon sang, cette histoire se compliquait à chaque minute.

Craig poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Même si Malfoy lui disait le nom de son Partenaire, Craig ne pourrait même pas aller l'avertir du danger, sans tuer le Veela. Le châtain savait que le blond n'avait pas le droit de protéger son âme sœur par un intermédiaire, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis très longtemps.

Au moins, Craig était là pour réfléchir avec lui et le supporter d'une certaine façon. Il aimait bien se dire que le blond l'avait peut-être pris en amitié. Après tout, Draco Malfoy, l'un des êtres les plus froids de la planète, lui avait permis d'être _là_ ce soir.

Enfin, restait à voir si cette drôle de relation allait survivre après toute cette histoire.

-Tu y es presque, Malfoy, encouragea Craig. Tu as la signature, donc dis-toi au moins que tu ne seras plus obligé de séduire la prochaine rouquine qui passera dans la rue pour essayer d'identifier la magie de ton ennemie.

-Je déteste les rousses, déclara Malfoy immédiatement.

Craig comprit. Draco Malfoy ne détestait pas les rousses. Il détestait _une_ rousse

Une qui lui avait brisé le cœur ou une qui l'avait tout simplement fait chier?

L'avait-il tué, elle aussi?

Craig laissa échapper un rire nerveux quand il se rendit compte qu'il songeait sérieusement à cette question.

Huh.

Il avait besoin d'un remontant

-Parfois, je me demande même si mon Partenaire voudra encore de moi quand il apprendra à quel point je lui ai menti et que je l'ai manipulé, murmura Draco en se passant une main sur le visage.

Ok… Malfoy aussi avait besoin d'un remontant.

Craig se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères du fond à droite de la pièce. Par chance, le Veela avait réservé quelques étagères pour de magnifiques bouteilles d'alcool semblant affreusement chères. Tant que c'était de l'alcool, Craig s'en fichait. Il prit une bouteille sophistiquée quelconque, et lorsqu'il vit que c'était marqué « whisky » dessus, il haussa les épaules, cala la bouteille en dessous de son aisselle gauche et se saisit de deux verres propres trainants à côté. Il revint vers les tables centrales, servit les deux verres avant d'en tendre un au blond.

Draco se saisit du verre avec à peine un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

Puis, sans un mot et en même temps, les deux jeunes hommes avalèrent leur whisky cul sec.

oooOOOooo

* * *

L'air d'Angleterre n'avait pas changé. Ça lui avait manqué.

Ginny Weasley serra la poignée de sa valise et sortit lentement du train. Elle sursauta un peu quand un flash sur sa droite l'aveugla. Deux journalistes se tenaient à côté avec des photographes derrière eux. La belle rousse se détendit et offrit un sourire charmeur. Les photographes en profitèrent immédiatement pour capturer des images cadrées pendant que les journalistes commençaient à poser des questions à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Ginny y répondit avec bienveillance. Depuis qu'elle était joueuse professionnelle pour l'équipe de Quidditch d'Allemagne, ce n'était pas du tout rare qu'on cherche à l'aborder de la sorte. Son équipe avait recruté les meilleurs joueurs à travers le monde et gagnait de nombreux matchs. Déjà qu'elle était loin d'être inconnue, car elle faisait partie de l'entourage du Trio d'Or, là maintenant, c'était pire. Toute cette popularité l'agaçait au début, mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer.

Lorsqu'elle jugea que la séance de questions avait assez duré, elle gratifia tout le monde d'un dernier sourire éblouissant et, sans prévenir, transplana aussitôt.

Elle atterrit dans le champ près de leur demeure familiale. Cette dernière surplombait la colline un peu plus loin sur sa droite et la rousse prit sa direction sans plus tarder.

Ginny sourit quand un canard près du ruisseau sembla lui souhaiter la bienvenue en agitant un peu ses ailes vers elle. Les alentours étaient magnifiques. Et il n'y avait que Harry Potter pour offrir en cadeau une maison et un paysage valant une fortune à ses parents.

Le cœur de Ginny se réchauffa alors qu'elle montait le perron, sa valise derrière elle. Elle allait le revoir. Harry. Son amour caché, sa vie, son bonheur.

Et cette fois-ci…

Ginny resserra sa main gauche autour du manche de sa valise en pénétrant la maison.

…cette fois-ci, ils allaient être ensemble.

-Tante Ginny!

Ce fut une voix fluette qui l'accueillit et les yeux de la rousse s'embuèrent en voyant à qui elle appartenait. Le petit Teddy, il avait grandi.

Le jeune garçon courut vers elle, tout sourire. Quand il l'atteignit, elle l'attrapa pour le soulever dans ses bras et lui planta un bisou sonore sur chaque joue. Teddy éclata de rire, ce qui réchauffa le corps complet de la rousse.

-Yo! Soeurette!

George arriva vers elle en lui faisant un signe de la main, et une seconde plus tard, leur mère apparut également plus loin dans le couloir. Elle bouscula son fils pour le dépasser et tendit les bras vers sa fille :

-Ma chérie!

Ginny ricana un peu en déposant Teddy par terre et fut vivement étouffée par l'étreinte chaleureuse de Molly Weasley.

-Bonjour maman, murmura Ginny en caressant le dos de sa mère pour qu'elle la laisse un peu respirer.

Molly se détacha d'elle, non pas sans un reniflement, et fit un signe vers George pour qu'il aille lui chercher des mouchoirs. Le sourire aux lèvres, son fils leva les yeux au ciel en tournant les talons pendant que les autres membres de la famille faisaient également leur apparition pour l'accueillir.

Ginny les serra tous fort contre elle. Ça faisait cinq mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. L'Allemagne n'était pourtant pas si loin de l'Angleterre, mais Ginny avait tellement été occupée ces derniers temps qu'elle n'avait pas su où donner de la tête. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, plusieurs mois étaient passés sans qu'elle ne mette un pied en Angleterre.

Après que son père l'ait libéré, la rousse regarda parmi les visages à la recherche de l'un de ceux qu'elle avait envie le plus envie de voir. Harry n'était pas là. Elle savait que sa mère gardait très souvent Teddy, mais elle aurait quand même cru que…

-Bonjour, ma belle.

Le cœur de Ginny s'emballa à la voix et elle se retourna avec ravissement. Ses frères sourirent à son air et se lancèrent des regards suggestifs. Ron prit la valise de sa sœur, et pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, repartit vers le salon suivi de George, Hermione et Percy. Charlie marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une surprise à montrer à Teddy et s'éclipsa la seconde suivante avec le petit. Molly et Arthur comprirent également le message des autres et déclarèrent devoir aller voir la nourriture avant de repartir. Leur fille se retrouva donc seule avec Harry.

Le Survivant la prit dans ses bras et Ginny huma sa bonne odeur avec délectation. Il sentait aussi bon qu'avant et elle avait toujours cette agréable sensation de sécurité dans ses bras.

Le câlin fut trop court pour elle, car bientôt, le brun se détacha. Il l'observa de ses magnifiques yeux verts et lui offrit un sourire qui la fit rougir.

Harry portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc sous une veste ajustée qui ne cachait en rien sa carrure bien définie. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille comme toujours et il était rasé de près. Mais même avec une barbe naissante, le Survivant ne perdait rien de son air sexy, au contraire. Ginny se mordit un peu l'intérieur de la joue. Ça devait être interdit d'être aussi à tomber.

-Content de te revoir, souffla le Survivant.

-M-moi aussi, balbutia Ginny.

Elle se gifla intérieurement de paraître aussi conne, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas ou ne le remarqua tout simplement pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire en la prenant par les épaules et l'entraina vers les cuisines pour aller aider les autres à finir le repas et mettre la table.

Le dîner se passa sous la bonne humeur. Charlie venait un peu plus souvent que sa sœur, mais il n'était pas là si fréquemment non plus, alors Ginny ne fut pas la seule à avoir beaucoup de chose à raconter. Ron et Harry eurent également plusieurs nouvelles sur leur travail qu'elle prit plaisir à écouter. Ils ne dirent rien de détaillé - secret professionnel - mais ils leur dirent quand même des choses qui suscitèrent leur curiosité.

-Zabini n'était pas trop amoché quand vous êtes allés le voir? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Il est blessé, mais rien de très grave, répondit Ron d'un ton neutre. Il était assez en forme, en tout cas, pour répondre parfaitement à nos questions.

Ginny hocha la tête aux mots de son frère, bizarrement soulagée.

Pour être honnête, de tous ces arrogants Serpentard qu'elle avait connus dans sa jeunesse, Blaise Zabini était probablement celui qu'elle avait le plus supporté. Elle avait pris bien soin de ne jamais le dire à son frère, mais durant les soirées de Slughorn, elle était souvent restée avec lui. Pour un Vert et Argent, elle devait avouer qu'il avait été plutôt sympa et amusant… puis, côté physique, franchement, il n'avait rien à se reprocher…

Ginny rougit et se secoua discrètement en voyant où ses pensées se dirigeaient. Elle n'était pas censée penser à un autre garçon maintenant. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Elle se retourna vers Harry assis à sa droite et se pencha vers lui.

-Harry, puis-je te parler? lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Et vous n'avez vraiment eu aucune information? demanda George en face d'eux.

-Oh, oui, répondit son frère Auror à sa gauche. Une chose qui nous complique simplement la vie : Le meurtrier est un Métamorphomage. Zabini n'a aucun doute là-dessus.

Le Survivant s'était légèrement tourné vers Ginny quand elle l'avait appelée, mais il avait reporté son attention sur les autres qui parlaient. Il voulait suivre la conversation, ça se voyait. C'était normal, on parlait de son enquête, après tout. Mais Ginny voulait faire sa déclaration le plus vite possible.

-Harry, le pressa-t-elle.

-Maintenant? demanda doucement le garçon.

-Oui, s'il te plait, maintenant.

Résigné, le Survivant hocha faiblement la tête et se leva de la table en les excusant. Ginny suivit le mouvement et put apercevoir un haussement de sourcils de la part de George. Elle lui fit de gros yeux pour qu'il soit plus subtil avant de talonner le meilleur ami de Ron.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Ginny décida qu'ils seraient mieux dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer après leur discussion. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour coucher avec l'homme de ses rêves alors que toute sa famille était dans la salle à manger, mais on ne savait jamais quels genres de rapprochements ils pourraient avoir.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et un silence envahit la pièce. Ginny se tortilla les doigts, ne sachant comment entamer la discussion. Harry, quant à lui, parut calme, quoiqu'un peu crispé. Ginny avait pourtant ressassé ce moment dans sa tête encore et encore. Mais dans son imagination, les choses se passaient un peu plus facilement.

-Harry… commença-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse. La rousse espéra au fond d'elle-même que le Survivant allait s'en saisir tendrement, mais il n'en fit rien. Alors, elle continua :

-Harry… tu dois te douter des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi…

Elle aurait pu tourner autour du pot pendant quatre heures, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, sans perdre son temps.

Ginny vit l'Auror pousser un soupir triste en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

-Je m'en doutais… et j'espérais ardemment me tromper, répondit le jeune Héros en ouvrant les paupières et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

La rousse le reçut comme une gifle. Une peine foudroyante la saisit et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. La chambre sembla plus sombre et ses images se firent plus grises. En bas, un membre de sa famille éclata de rire, transperçant de façon déplacée l'ambiance épineuse de la chambre.

Non, les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça.

-Que… Que veux-tu dire? articula-t-elle difficilement, le cœur en miettes.

-Ginny, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu… mens.

Elle n'avait jamais vu aucune autre fille. Et ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manqué au Survivant. Pratiquement toutes les célibataires du monde sorcier tueraient pour être avec le jeune Héros. Mais celui-ci n'en regardait aucune. Il ne regardait personne. Il n'y avait personne.

Eh bien… Il y avait bien eu _elle_ , mais ça faisait si longtemps.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'accrocher encore à elle, si?

Harry ne répondit pas à son accusation et Ginny fut prise d'un doute cruel. Elle ramena sa main posée sur la cuisse d'Harry vers elle et serra férocement les poings.

-Est-ce que… murmura-t-elle en essayant de calmer ses nerfs et ses émotions qui étaient sur le point d'exploser. Est-ce que c'est… cette fille…

 _De ta sixiè_ _me ann_ _ée?_

Ginny n'avait même pas besoin de préciser, il allait savoir de qui elle parlait.

Hermione s'en était doutée, tous les autres avaient été aveugles. Mais Ginny avait su. Cette année-là, lors de sa cinquième année, elle avait vu que Harry Potter n'allait pas bien. Pas du tout. Il était à deux doigts de sombrer, à deux doigts de défaillir. Tout le monde mettait cela sur le compte de la guerre et de ses représailles, mais ce n'était pas ça. L'ancien Gryffondor tentait de le cacher sous des rires et des airs joyeux, mais Ginny avait vu. Et quand elle avait fait part de ses soupçons à Harry, il le lui avait avoué :

Une peine d'amour.

Une simple peine d'amour? Non, la salope qui avait fait ça au Survivant l'avait détruit. Elle avait arraché son cœur et l'avait obligé à vivre sans. Ginny ne savait pas qui était cette fille, Harry n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire. Mais si Ginny l'avait eu en face d'elle, elle l'aurait tellement fait souffrir que cette stupide fille l'aurait supplié à genou de l'épargner.

-Ginny…

Le Héros n'osait pas la regarder. Il fixait le sol, semblant vouloir disparaitre à l'intérieur. Et c'est d'une voix brisée qu'il déclara :

-Je l'aime... et je n'en aimerai pas d'autres.

Le Survivant parut lassé, déchiré. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de Ginny. Il venait de prendre son cœur et de le tailler lentement avec une lame chauffée au feu juste avant de le jeter dans la poussière.

Les yeux de la rousse se noyèrent dans ses larmes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle compétitionnait contre un passé.

Et en bas, dans la salle à manger, insoucieux de ce qui se passait un étage plus haut, on continua à rire.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **1-Haha ma bêta n'a rien compris de cette histoire de signatures magiques. Ok, donc je réexplique :**

 **Imaginez une signature magique comme…l'aura d'un sorcier. Quand il jette un sort, il laisse un peu de son « aura », un peu de sa trace. Et cette trace (surtout quand on lance de puissants sorts) peut s'accrocher à l'aura d'un autre sorcier pendant un certain temps.**

 **Draco a trouvé un moyen d'identifier les signatures magiques autour d'une personne : c'est un sort qui doit être appliqué sur la peau de la personne en question. Le sort « capture » toutes les signatures magiques autour de cette même personne et les entrepose dans un objet particulier (ici, c'était le pendentif d'Astoria).**

 **Draco ne voulait pas appliquer le sort régulièrement sur la peau de ses fausses copines (pour des raisons évidentes), alors il a engagé d'autres mecs pour qu'ils le fassent à sa place.**

 **On me suit ?**

 **Toujours pas ? _What ?_**

 **Haha, ce n'est pas grave ;) Peut-être que dans les autres chapitres ce sera plus clair (or not)**

 **2-Oh mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais au début de la fic, il était mentionné qu'Harry et Draco prenaient des potions pour calmer leurs écarts/crises. C'était de ça que Craig et Draco parlaient dans la deuxième partie de leur conversation.**

 **.**

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Parce que même moi je trouve mon histoire compliquée...**

 **.**

 **Désolée pour l'attente !**

 **À plus ! Plus rapidement que cette fois-ci, j'espère**

 **xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hellooo les amis!** **:D**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, guys! Love ya!**

 **Ç** **a va vraiment ê** **tre un (tr** **ès long) chapitre étrange avec plein de POVs, mais je ne voulais pas faire 2 chapitres...**

* * *

 **Merci** **à** **ma superbe b** **ê** **ta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **27 mai 1997**_

Il y avait eu 76 morts.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la Grande Salle. Un silence rempli d'effroi qui envahissait les cœurs et assombrissait l'atmosphère. Les plats et les boissons qui étaient exposés sur les longues tables des quatre maisons ne servaient à rien. Personne n'avait envie de manger.

Dumbledore ne demanda pas une minute de silence pour honorer les morts, puisque personne n'osa prononcer un mot pendant longtemps. Ce ne fut qu'après que le directeur ait fait un discours sur l'espoir et sur un futur moins noir que les élèves reprirent les conversations. Pas trop fort, par contre. Comme si on avait peur d'être les prochains sur cette liste de morts si l'on commentait trop bruyamment cette tragédie. Cette tragédie _impossible_.

Une Vague du Diable.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à croire que les Mangemorts aient pu avoir recours à une arme pareille. Elle n'existait plus. Elle était _censé_ _e_ ne plus exister, du moins. C'était comme dire qu'une épidémie de la peste* ravageait une nouvelle fois le monde, ou que des Dinosaures vivaient encore quelque part sur cette planète.

Le plus inquiétant dans tout cela était de savoir si les Mangemorts avaient encore des réserves de cette Vague du Diable. Sûrement. Si c'était leur seule dose, ils ne l'auraient pas gaspillée ainsi, pas vrai? Ils l'auraient probablement utilisé contre le camp de la Lumière pendant la guerre.

Et si tel était le cas, quand allaient-ils utiliser une seconde dose?

Une peur assourdissante saisit le cœur de Ginny. Mourir semblait si… _facile_ à présent. Il ne suffirait que d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et de remplir La Condition, puis…

Ginny ferma les yeux pour se calmer et respirer par le nez. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle tomba sur les visages horrifiés d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis à côté d'elle. La brune et le Survivant avaient le teint blanc comme un drap et le frère de la rousse semblait nauséeux.

-C'est… incroyable, souffla Seamus plus loin, à la gauche d'Hermione, encore sous le choc.

-C'est horrible, tu veux dire! s'exclama Lavande près de lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les hiboux décidèrent de faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Enveloppes, cadeaux et journaux atterrirent près de leurs destinataires et tous les élèves se ruèrent sur les Nouvelles du jour.

Hermione tendit les mains vers le ciel et attrapa son journal avant qu'il n'atteigne la table. Puis, sans un mot, les yeux toujours hagards, elle l'ouvrit à volée entre Ron et elle. Ginny et Harry, qui étaient assis à l'autre côté de la table, se penchèrent vers le journal alors qu'Hermione pointait une phrase du doigt.

-L'attaque a été perpétrée au centre de Norwich et seulement des Moldus et des sorciers de familles Moldus ont été touchés, lut-elle.

L'image que montrait le journal donnait mal au cœur. Sur des mètres et des mètres, on voyait des corps carbonisés sur le sol et des secouristes un peu partout crier des ordres. La police Moldu ne savait pas quoi penser de cette tuerie. Une personne pouvait s'être retrouvée dans une boulangerie ou une autre dans la rue à promener son chien, et le corps des deux était simplement parti en feu. Alors que les rues, les bâtiments ou les objets autour d'eux étaient restés intacts. Il n'y avait aucune explication non-magique pour cela.

-La Condition devait de ne pas être issu d'une famille de sorciers, j'imagine, dit Ron d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Mais une Vague du Diable est quasiment impossible à faire! s'exclama Hermione confuse. Il faudrait des années pour rassembler ces ingrédients extrêmement rares, un talent en potion hors du commun, et des pouvoirs d'un Être de Beauté pour la réussir! Je ne peux pas croire que les Mangemorts…

La brune ne finit pas sa pensée et secoua simplement la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas accepter la nouvelle qu'ils venaient tous d'apprendre.

Ginny déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers Harry. Elle savait que le Survivant n'allait pas bien ces temps-ci, et là, avec cette histoire en plus, il avait tout simplement l'air d'être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes d'une minute à l'autre.

Même avant l'annonce de ces terribles morts, Harry avait eu le regard vide depuis des semaines. On aurait dit qu'une partie de son âme avait été oubliée quelque part et que le Survivant ne l'avait jamais retrouvée. « Sirius » disait Ron et Hermione. « Les examens» disaient les élèves. « La guerre » disaient d'autres. Mais Ginny n'en était pas si sûre. Quelque chose de plus clochait chez l'Élu.

S'assurant que Dean, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, ne la regardait pas, Ginny éleva sa main droite et la posa doucement dans le dos du Survivant et le lui caressa légèrement. Le brun tourna sa tête vers elle et la remercia d'un sourire triste à sa tentative silencieuse de lui remonter le moral. Ginny lui retourna le même sourire sans entrain. Elle glissa ensuite sa main le long du dos du brun pour aller s'emparer discrètement de sa main sous la table. Harry ne se défit pas de son emprise, allant même jusqu'à serrer à son tour sa main, et le cœur de la petite sœur de Ron se réchauffa agréablement. Oui, elle avait un petit ami qui mangeait à quelques assiettes d'elle, et oui, elle devrait se sentir coupable de profiter de la dépression du brun pour le toucher. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, la rousse savait qu'elle ne se débarrasserait jamais complètement de son amour pour le Survivant, alors si elle pouvait au moins le consoler quand il en avait besoin, elle allait le faire.

La plupart des élèves étaient toujours penchés sur les journaux, mais Ginny n'avait pas du tout envie de voir d'autres horribles images sur cette histoire, donc elle promena son regard autour de la Grande Salle.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Zabini, à la table des Serpentard. Il mangeait avec deux filles brunes à la beauté froide et un garçon à la tête rasé. La table des Serpentard était bien plus silencieuse que les autres maisons.

Zabini sembla sentir les yeux de la rousse sur lui et ses pupilles sombres se tournèrent vers elle. Le Serpentard soutint son regard et secoua légèrement la tête à la situation, comme pour lui partager son dégout. Les deux allaient probablement en parler à la prochaine soirée de Slughorn.

Ginny poussa un énorme soupir et s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur ses camarades quand ses yeux croisèrent un autre regard à la table des Vert et Argent.

Draco Malfoy la fixait d'une telle intensité que Ginny en eut de désagréables frissons.

Car à travers le regard du blond, elle avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait lui transpercer le cœur et la voir se baigner dans son sang.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Severus Snape avait toujours regardé de haut ceux qui sombraient dans l'alcool dès que le moindre petit ennui survenait. Au lieu d'avoir un esprit clair pour tenter de résoudre ce fameux ennui, ces imbéciles s'embrouillaient intentionnellement le cerveau et se créaient probablement encore plus de problèmes avec leur peu de jugeote. Ce genre d'individus étaient pathétiques.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, même lui avait besoin d'un verre.

Severus avala le Whisky sec d'une seule gorgée et laissa l'alcool lui brûler la gorge. Il devait effectivement avouer que, pour un bref instant, ça faisait du bien.

 _«_ _Triple idiot!_ _»_ avait été la première chose qui était sortie de la bouche de professeur lorsque son filleul luiavait avoué avoir fait un Serment Inviolable. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire le contenu -ce qui était probablement dans les règles du Serment-, mais à la vue des événements récents, le professeur pouvait en deviner une partie. Peu importait le sujet exact, le serment impliquait Sasha et sa petite bande, le fait que Dracone puisse pas s'approcher de son Vir… et cette Vague du Diable…

Merlin… toutes ces morts…

Severus avait envie de hurler à pleins poumons sur le blond. Il avait envie de le secouer violemment et lui faire comprendre qu'il recevrait directement un baiser de Détraqueur si on découvrait la vérité. Il avait envie de lui foutre une claque et de lui dire que toutes ces morts allaient être sur sa conscience pour le restant de sa vie.

Mais Severus n'allait rien faire de cela.

Car lui aussi en avait sacrifié, des personnes.

Certainement pas _autant en même temps_ , mais son décompte de morts approchait probablement celui de Draco. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il avait été avec Voldemort, si Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix croyaient vraiment que l'ancien maitre de potion ne faisait que servir le thé pour son faux maitre, ils se mettaient tous le doigt dans l'œil…

Une hésitation créait des doutes. Et le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres devait créer la peur, l'envie, la jalousie ou le respect, mais certainement pas de doutes sur sa fidélité.

Alors Severus n'allait pas engueuler son filleul, sachant pertinemment que Draco avait été obligé de préparer cette potion pour le bien de son Partenaire. Et s'il y avait une personne à protéger dans cette satanée guerre, c'était bien Potter.

Severus, installé sur la chaise de son bureau, soupira en se passant une main au visage.

Draco se tenait assis devant lui, son habituel masque baissé, l'air mort. De gigantesques cernes ornaient ses yeux, sa peau était maladive, et il avait affreusement maigri.

Severus fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Son filleul avait bizarrement les mains crispées sur ses genoux et une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Ça va? demanda Severus.

Draco était du genre à tout refouler en lui pendant longtemps avant de confier à quelqu'un ses problèmes. Severus savait que Blaise Zabini réussissait normalement à le faire parler, mais ces derniers temps, les deux garçons s'évitaient comme la peste. Le professeur n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais avoir perdu son seul véritable ami n'allait clairement pas être bénéfique pour Draco en ce moment.

Le jeune Serpentard leva les yeux sur son parrain et son visage se ferma à sa question :

-Si ça va? cracha-t-il. À part le fait que ma mère se fasse battre dans notre manoir, que tu sois condamné à crever bientôt, que je doive faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, que j'aie la mission de tuer Dumbledore et que je ne puisse pas m'approcher d'un seul cheveu de mon Vir? Oui, ça va super bien, Severus!

Ledit Severus ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir dépité. Pouvait-on réellement en demander autant à une seule personne sans qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie?

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond, ayant sa réponse.

Difficilement, décidément. Son filleul était sur le point de craquer.

-Dumbledore est mourant, annonça Severus.

La nouvelle sembla figer l'intérieur du bureau. Tous les bruits cessèrent et même l'horloge parut avoir une soudaine panne inexpliquée. L'expression fermée de Draco changea pour laisser place à une mine profondément abasourdie.

Un temps indéterminé passa pendant que l'information faisait son chemin dans le corps du blond.

Puis, les tic tac de l'horloge se remirent à résonner à travers la pièce.

-Quoi? croassa Draco.

Severus souffla, un peu soulagé de voir un semblant de vigueur chez le blond. Au moins, celui-ci avait toujours certaines réactions. Il n'était pas complètement mort.

-Dumbledore est mourant, répéta calmement Severus. Ta mission de le tuer s'avéra plus facile que tu ne le penses. Même le vieux est au courant. On s'arrangera pour faire croire à tous que tu l'as accompli comme il se doit.

-Comment? murmura le jeune.

-Dumbledore n'a pas encore planifié sa mort dans son planning, tenta de faire de l'humour le professeur, même si ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Mais on avisera en temps voulu. Il a des choses à accomplir avant avec Potter...

Au nom de son Vir, la réaction de Draco fut immédiate. Ses mains se mirent à violemment trembler, et il agrippa fiévreusement son bras droit.

Severus resta silencieux, le temps que son filleul se reprenne. Après un moment, Draco déglutit et détourna le regard pour le fixer sur la table entre eux.

-Severus...

La voix du blond surprit ce dernier. Elle était remplie d'un désespoir si profond que le cœur du professeur se serra immédiatement.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir… continua son filleul en fermant les yeux.

L'élève ne parlait pas de Dumbledore et de la perspective de le tuer. Il parlait de sa séparation avec son âme sœur.

-Non, tu ne tiendras pas, répondit Severus.

Surpris - s'attendant peut-être à ce que son parrain l'encourage à la place - Draco releva la tête vers lui. Et sans attendre, l'ancien maître de potion poursuivit:

-La plupart des Partenaires survivent parfaitement loin de l'autre pendant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, mais c'est quelque chose qui se travaille avec le temps. Tu viens à peine de te lier avec ton Vir, une coupure aussi drastique va te tuer. Puis avec tout ce que tu vis en ce moment, tu _devrais_ être auprès de ton protecteur et tu fais complètement le contraire. Ça empire ta situation.

-Non, j'ai-

-Tu fais déjà des crises, pas vrai?

Un silence de plomb répondit à la question de Severus. Un tourbillon d'émotion passa dans les yeux de Draco avant qu'il ne baisse ses pupilles sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras droit pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

Severus aussi, à l'époque, avait maudit sa Marque d'Appartenance jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait souffrir car il refusait de s'unir à Black? Tant de fois qu'il en avait encore de désagréables souvenirs.

Voyez où il en était maintenant.

Severus avait beau ne jamais avoir regretté sa propre condamnation à mort auprès de son Partenaire, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait la même chose pour son filleul.

C'était l'heure des devinettes.

-Ce Serment Inviolable était avec Sasha, n'est-ce pas? Elle t'a obligé à faire cette potion?

Draco ne répondit rien. Comme Severus l'avait présumé auparavant, le jeune ne pouvait donc rien dire de direct sur le contenu du Serment. Mais l'intensité du regard de Draco sur lui était largement assez pour lui confirmer ses doutes.

-Sasha sait-elle seulement que tu as un Partenaire, ou _qui_ est ton Partenaire?

-Je dois rester loin de mon Vir, Severus, répondit sérieusement Draco.

 _Et ce n_ _'_ _est pas pour rien._

Si Draco avait le droit de dire ceci sans enfreindre le Serment, cela voulait dire que sa séparation avec son Vir n'était pas une obligation de l'entente. Le blond le faisait par choix.

Sasha ne savait donc pas que Potter était l'âme sœur de Draco.

Le contraire aurait étonné Severus, en fait. Si l'Indienne avait été au courant de ça, jamais elle n'aurait fait de Serment Inviolable. Elle aurait livré Draco à leur maitre et la Grande Guerre aurait été déclenchée à l'heure qu'il était.

C'était à leur avantage; Sasha Ydir n'était au courant de rien et ça devait rester ainsi.

Le professeur de défense se leva sous le regard de son filleul et alla chercher l'un de ses anciens livres de potion dans la bibliothèque qui occupait son bureau. Après avoir mis la main dessus, il revint avec l'énorme volume miteux et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Draco regarda attentivement le livre que son parrain se mit à fouiller. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta sur une page en particulier, on pouvait y voir le dessin d'une potion mauve foncé et fumante dans une drôle de fiole triangulaire. Au-dessus de l'image, il était écrit « L'eau de Kèrln ».

-L'eau de Kèrln, lorsque consommé, est une potion qui a la propriété d'apaiser tous les maux mentaux ou physiques. Elle peut autant effacer la douleur d'un bras cassé que rendre plus lucide un fou.

Avant même que son parrain ne parle, Draco avait déjà les yeux rivés sur la liste d'ingrédients et sur la méthode de préparation de la potion. Tel un expert, depuis quelques années déjà, le blond était capable de deviner l'objectif final et les effets de la potion rien qu'en regardant ce qu'on devait y mettre dedans. Si le jeune ne devenait pas potionniste plus tard –en assumant qu'il survivrait à la guerre- ça serait du pur et simple gâchis.

-Des rosées de Lune et de l'extrait d'Alchémille mélangés ensemble affectent les sens et le jugement, remarqua Draco en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Oui, cette potion a beau être efficace, elle frôle dangereusement la magie noire, c'est pourquoi elle est interdite dans la plupart des institutions, expliqua Severus.

-Mais calmera-t-elle ces stupides crises? demanda le blond en se foutant visiblement de quelle catégorie cette potion venait.

-Elle fera mieux que juste calmer ces crises. Elle t'aidera à tenir éloigné Potter et à garder votre secret. L'eau de Kèrln est une potion d'Influence, Draco. Voilà pourquoi elle est aussi interdite. Celui qui crée la potion peut y ajouter des désirs quelconques chez ceux qui la consomment.

Surpris, Draco regarda attentivement Severus avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur le livre.

-Potter aussi aura bientôt ces crises, s'il ne les a pas déjà, continua le professeur. L'éviter ne te sert à rien en ce moment; vous êtes liés, alors il voudra toujours être auprès de toi et assumer son rôle de protecteur. Mais avec cette potion, tu pourras influencer ces actions pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Draco ne répondit pas et l'observa comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que son parrain lui suggère une telle option :

\- Tu veux que je… c'est comme si je droguais mon Vir, Severus.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres. Il était vrai que dit comme ça, le portrait n'était pas très joli, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Je ne veux que vous aider à vous protéger, paraphrasa l'ancien professeur de potion.

Draco émit un faible rire sans joie, se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras :

-J'ai fait énormément de choses loin d'être nettes, Severus, mais je ne ferai pas ça à mon propre Vir.

-Et Potter voudra te réclamer dans les semaines suivantes! siffla l'ancien maitre de potion.

-Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions pour l'éloigner de moi temporairement!

-Comme laquelle? L'éviter? Ça n'a pas l'air de très bien marcher, vu ton allure.

Draco serra durement la mâchoire et, comme il avait l'habitude de faire chaque fois qu'il était stressé, frustré ou angoissé, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, là où sa Marque d'Appartenance était cachée.

Lentement, Severus se pencha sur son bureau pour s'approcher du jeune Serpentard et le regarda attentivement. Il parla ensuite d'une voix sérieuse:

-La minute où le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendra qui est ton partenaire, ça sera fini, Draco.

-Tu ne penses pas que je le sais! cria ce dernier.

Le Veela se leva furieusement et commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau de son parrain. Il se passa ensuite une main au visage avant de répéter :

-Tu ne penses pas que je le sais? Si une âme sait que Potter est mon Partenaire, n'importe quel Mangemort aura juste besoin de _me_ tuer pour tuer Potter en même temps! Et même s'il survit, il sera tellement instable que jamais il ne pourra vaincre le Lord! Je sais tout ça, Severus. Pour lui, je viens même de sacrifier…

Et il ne put continuer sa phrase.

Draco avait beau avoir fait cette Vague du Diable, il ne devait même pas savoir quand cette potion allait être utilisée. Peut-être pensait-il avoir plus de temps. Car ce n'était pas lui qui avait déposé son mélange au cœur de Norwich. Il semblait soudainement réaliser l'ampleur du désastre qui était survenu la veille et son implication dedans.

-Je ne peux rien dire, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, je ne peux rien faire, dit le blond.

-C'est pourquoi l'Eau de Kèrln est ta solution, pressa l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Potter ne gardera pas votre relation secrète très longtemps non plus, Draco. Et nous ne voulons absolument pas que plus de personnes sachent votre lien.

-Il n'a rien dit jusqu'à maintenant.

-Peut-être parce qu'il savait que tu n'approuverais pas, ou peut-être parce que sa Marque D'Appartenance l'en empêche, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ça ne restera pas comme ça indéfiniment. Weasley et Granger seront bientôt dans la confidence, crois-moi.

Pendant un long moment, Draco ne dit rien. Il fixa simplement le sol devant lui, comme s'il cherchait encore une autre alternative. Mais Severus savait qu'il n'en trouverait pas. Tuer Potter à travers Draco allait être extrêmement facile pour le clan de Voldemort si quelqu'un découvrait la vérité. Et le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour éviter ceci était de faire en sorte que leur lien ne se sache jamais en dehors de Severus, Sirius et des deux concernés.

Finalement, Draco prit une dernière grande respiration, et leva ses pupilles grises sur lui.

-Comment ça marche?

Severus soupira de soulagement. Peut-être qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, avec un peu de chance.

-Une potion d'Influence n'oblige pas une personne à faire une action, commença à expliquer le professeur de Défense. Comme son nom l'indique, ça ne fait que fortement l' _influencer_ à la faire. La minute où Potter te sentira, te touchera, il pourra recouvrer ses sens et combattre cette influence.

-Pour qu'il commence à faire des crises ou pour empêcher que les effets de la potion s'annulent, il faudrait déjà qu'il se tienne loin de moi.

Draco avait raison. Les deux garçons avaient 1 ou 2 classes ensemble. L'amorçage des crises de Potter allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps ainsi. Mais si, au moins, il n'y avait aucune interaction entre les deux élèves pendant assez longtemps, ça allait quand même aider à commencer les crises du Survivant.

-C'est ce qui va être le plus difficile : lorsque les crises de Potter débuteront, son premier réflexe sera d'aller auprès de toi pour les calmer et c'est ce qu'on ne veut pas. Il faut que Potter pense _lui-mê_ _me_ qu'il vaut mieux être loin de toi. Ainsi, lors de sa première crise, il cherchera un autre moyen de la calmer, et c'est à moment là que je lui fournirai de l'eau de Kèrln. Mais tu dois trouver une excuse d'abord.

-Comme quoi? demanda Draco confus.

-Dis-lui qui vous devez rester éloigner l'un de l'autre pour ton bien ou quelque chose du genre.

-Qu-, mais c'est pour _son_ bien!

À ça, le professeur s'impatienta :

-Bon sang, Draco! Tu dois juste lui faire croire que c'est pour _toi_! Tu connais Potter! C'est marqué "Courage, audace et stupidité" sur son front. Il s'en foutra comme l'an quarante d'être en danger de mort si c'est pour être avec toi et il se fera démasquer en moins de deux!

Le professeur vit les yeux du blond immédiatement paniquer à la pensée que son Vir puisse faire une connerie de ce type à cause de lui.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs poussa un second soupir :

-Tu dois simplement trouver une excuse pour qu'il reste loin de toi de son propre gré pendant un certain temps, et tout se passera bien. Les cours finissent dans quelques semaines. Avec un peu de chance, sa première crise et sa première dose seront juste avant les vacances.

-Et après ça?

-Potter sera dépendant de cette potion. Alors s'il ne te voit pas, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec lui et votre secret durant l'été.

-Merlin, de mieux en mieux.

La perspective d'être éloigné de son Partenaire durant tout l'été sembla donner mal au cœur au blond, mais il ne dit rien. Severus eut particulièrement pitié de lui à ce moment-là :

-Tu devras aussi prendre de cette potion, Draco. Le lien que vous avez va dans les deux sens. Tu créeras la potion et je me chargerai de lui donner lorsque le moment sera voulu. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à avoir de contact avec lui, mais tu auras la possibilité d'y mettre les influences que tu veux. Qu'il garde votre secret et qu'il reste éloigné de toi devront en faire partie.

Draco se rassit lourdement sur la chaise faisant face à Severus et se passa une nouvelle fois les mains sur le visage :

-Potter va me détester quand il l'apprendra.

-Si tout se passe bien, il sera au moins vivant pour le faire, répondit son parrain.

Draco ne souleva même pas la remarque.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Dumbledore était mourant.

Dumbledore savait pour sa mission.

C'était affreux de dire ça, mais ça arrangeait Draco. Car s'ils réussissaient effectivement à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était la cause de la mort du directeur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait l'épargner. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'épargnait, il allait rester en vie. Et s'il restait en vie, Potter aussi.

Mais la mort de Dumbledore n'était qu'un objet dans son coffre à problèmes.

Le blond leva les yeux vers le miroir des toilettes où il se trouvait et il exécra le reflet qu'il y vit. Ses joues étaient creusées, son teint était presque transparent tant il était blanc et des cernes lui défiguraient le visage.

Severus avait raison, s'il continuait ainsi, il allait se laisser mourir.

Les cours étaient devenus des bourdonnements à ses oreilles, la nourriture ne goûtait plus rien et ses nuits étaient remplies de cauchemars sans fin. Il usait tellement de sorts de rafraichissement et de glamour que même les autres, il en était certain, commençaient à avoir des doutes. Comme l'avait montré cette stupide Parkinson ce matin en lui demandant si tout allait bien juste avant que les yeux du Sang Pur ne tombent sur la table des Gryffondor.

Une immense rage monta dans la poitrine du blond en songeant au petit déjeuner qu'il avait eu ce matin. À la façon dont cette fille avait mis sa main dans le dos de son Partenaire. À la façon dont ce dernier ne l'avait pas repoussée.

Le blond agrippa le rebord du lavabo devant lequel il était si fort que ça lui fit mal. Son corps commença à trembler, sa Marque se mit à brûler et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas réduire en pièces ces stupides toilettes.

Potter était…

Potter était à…

Draco ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer lentement pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui était en train de se noyer dans des ténèbres malsaines.

Alors c'était ça, de la putain de jalousie...

Elle l'avait frappée sans prévenir et lui grugeait chaque fibre de son corps. Jamais il n'aurait cru… Jamais de toute sa vie il n'aurait cru avoir des sentiments de possessivité d'une telle violence envers quelqu'un. C'était désagréable… Bon sang, c'était désagréable…

-Voyons Draco, qu'as-tu pour être ainsi chamboulé?

Il ne releva pas la tête quand Mimi Geignarde s'approcha de lui. Personne ne venait dans ses toilettes à cause du fantôme pleurnichard, mais elle n'importunait pas tant que ça le blond.

Il venait faire ses crises ici. Car il n'y avait personne à part la Morte pour l'entendre crier sa souffrance.

Mimi ne disait rien pendant ces moments-là. Elle regardait simplement le blond perdre le contrôle et quand il avait terminé, elle s'approchait de lui et essayait de lui parler pour le réconforter. Parce qu'il était mignon, disait-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas? minauda Mimi.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas?

Draco ricana faiblement, sans aucune once de joie dans sa voix.

Il n'arrivait pas à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaitre… Il venait de tuer 76 personnes… Blaise ne le regardait plus… Son parrain allait mourir… Et cette salope… cette _salope_ voulait se taper son Vir.

D'un geste brusque, son poing droit alla fracasser le miroir devant lui. Les morceaux de vitre virevoltèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de sa main, sans arriver à égaliser le mal que lui faisait ressentir son cœur en songeant à son Potter et cette Weasley. Mimi poussa un cri exagéré, mais Draco l'ignora complètement.

Potter était à _lui_!

Lui, bordel… Juste lui…

Lentement, il descendit son poing ensanglanté alors que le fantôme à côté de lui continuait à paniquer.

Potter allait-il l'attendre?

Une douleur lui traversa sauvagement la poitrine quand il imagina le Survivant, fatigué de se faire rejeter, s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Les mains tremblantes, Draco se ressaisit des côtés du lavabo, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il ne devait pas y songer…

Il devait plutôt penser à sa mère en danger, à cette armoire à réparer.

Mais cette fille, cette fille…

-S'il ose… avec cette… _poufiasse_ , murmura-t-il d'une voix qui l'étonna lui-même tellement elle était instable.

Tout à coup, une goutte tomba sur sa main.

Draco la regarda, estomaqué.

Ne pouvant pas croire que cette goutte venait vraiment de lui, il éleva une main sur sa joue. Il ramena ensuite sa main devant ses yeux et regarda ses doigts mouillés, fasciné et horrifié. Il pleurait. Il _pleurait_.

Ce fut la révélation de trop, la constatation qui l'accabla.

Bordel, il pleurait.

Le Serpentard n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Il tenta de retenir ses pleurs, mais des larmes de plus en plus grosses s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Il hoqueta, se choquant encore plus, et se mit une main devant la bouche pour cesser ce comportement qu'il jugeait inapproprié. Cependant, quand il croisa le regard de Mimi derrière lui dans le miroir qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager, il abandonna ses principes et se laissa aller.

Draco pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois qu'il avait laissé des larmes couler sur ses joues blafardes. Mais il était devenu un tueur de masse depuis hier, sa mère se faisait battre, son parrain allait mourir, Blaise le détestait, Voldemort voulait le tuer et son Vir n'était pas _l_ _à_. Il avait juste envie de lyncher son désarroi et de vomir sa frustration.

-S-s'il… ose… renifla-t-il.

C'était si disgracieux de pleurer ainsi. Son visage était tout mouillé et il faisait du bruit. Mais il devait accorder à Mimi que ça le soulageait. Juste un peu.

-Voilàààà, chantonna le fantôme. Je me demandais si tu allais un jour le faire. C'est mauvais pour ton corps de tout accumuler à l'intérieur.

Draco ne lui répondit pas.

Car quand il posa son regard sur le miroir brisé devant lui, quelque chose le figea complètement. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte derrière…

Le Serpentard croisa un regard vert.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _Il faudrait des années pour rassembler ces ingrédients extrêmement rares, un talent en potion hors du commun, et des pouvoirs d_ _'un Ê_ _tre de Beauté pour la ré_ _ussir!_ C'était ce qu'Hermione avait dit.

Des pouvoirs d'un Être de Beauté.

Comme un Veela.

Un talent en potion hors du commun.

Comme celui de Draco Malfoy.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à la chamade.

Son Partenaire ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Le Survivant savait que le blond n'était pas aussi compatissant ou sensible que la normale, mais de là à fabriquer une arme qui tuerait des dizaines de personnes… C'était impossible. Ça devait être une simple coïncidence.

Étant également Veelas, c'était peut-être Bellatrix ou Narcissa qui avaient fait cette potion. Ou bien, les Mangemorts étaient allés pêcher une autre pauvre âme possédant des pouvoirs d'un Être de Beauté et l'avaient obligé à préparer cette potion. C'était peut-être même Snape avec les pouvoirs qu'il partageait avec Sirius ! Rien ne disait que c'était Malfoy qui avait fait cet horrible mélange.

Harry déglutit difficilement, pris d'un affreux doute.

Peu importait quelle était la vérité, il devait la connaitre.

Ce fut pourquoi Harry avait sorti sa carte des Maraudeurs lorsqu'il avait eu un temps libre et qu'il avait découvert que son Partenaire se cachait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le Survivant ne savait pas que le blond connaissait cette place qu'Harry lui-même et ses deux amis avaient empruntée en deuxième année. Au moins, ça allait leur donner le champ libre pour parler honnêtement.

Cependant, quand il arriva près des fameuses toilettes, une bouffée de sentiments négatifs envahit le corps du Survivant. Ils étaient si noirs et si chaotiques qu'Harry se rua immédiatement vers la porte, ne pouvant pas croire que tous ses sentiments sombres puissent réellement venir de sa Sän. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et son souffle fut coupé par la vue.

Draco se tenait dos à lui, tremblant de tout son corps, les mains férocement agrippées au lavabo, la tête penchée par en avant. Mimi Geignarde était un peu plus loin, assise au-dessus de la porte d'une cabine de toilettes.

-S-s'il… ose…renifla le blond.

Ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots, ses hoquets résonnaient au milieu de ces toilettes malpropres et sa douleur griffait la peau d'Harry. Celui-ci regarda la scène, complètement horrifié.

Putain, il pleurait.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa Sän pleurait?

Comme à chaque fois que son Partenaire se sentait mal, un violent sentiment protecteur saisit le corps d'Harry. Il eut la foudroyante envie de courir vers l'autre adolescent, de le serrer dans ses bras, et d'extraire toute cette peine et cette fureur qui consumaient le blond. Mais avant qu'il ne cède à cette impulsion, Draco releva la tête et croisa son regard dans le miroir.

-Voilàààà, chantonna Mimi. Je me demandais si tu allais un jour le faire. C'est mauvais pour ton cœur de tout accumuler à l'intérieur.

Ni Draco, ni Harry ne firent attention à elle. Leurs regards s'étaient attachés dans le reflet de la glace devant le Serpentard et ce dernier observait son Vir, choqué.

Puis, brusquement, le blond se retourna vers lui, la baguette brandie.

Harry eut tout juste le réflexe de se pousser vers sa droite avant qu'un sort ne fuse dans sa direction, le manquant d'un cheveu. Quelque chose se brisa derrière lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention, car son Partenaire l'attaquait à nouveau.

Le Survivant, n'ayant pas le temps de songer à un sortilège adéquat, leva simplement son bras et créa un bouclier à main nue. Le sort du blond ricocha sur le dôme et alla se perdre au plafond, faisant détruire des pierres au-dessus d'eux.

Draco s'approcha de son Partenaire, une aura noire flottant autour de lui. Harry le regarda et manqua de reculer d'un pas.

De la colère… de la tristesse… du remords… de la rage…

Le blond en bouillonnait, en irradiait.

-Mal… commença Harry.

Une lumière rouge, venant comme un raz de marée, aveugla Harry. Sa protection trembla férocement et des choses derrière lui explosèrent. Sa vue s'éclaircit après quelques secondes et le Survivant put voir Draco avec sa baguette dans sa main droite, et son autre main gauche élevée, entourée voluptés noires et menaçantes. Mimi hurlait à côté d'eux, les sommant d'arrêter leur guerre sur le champ.

Harry, en voyant que ça s'annonçait très mal, arrêta immédiatement sa barrière de protection et leva les bras en signe de capitulation.

\- Malfoy, écoute-moi… dit-il.

Harry ne voulait pas éternellement se cacher derrière sa barrière défensive. Ce n'était pas très brave et les deux risquaient de démolir l'étage au complet du château s'ils commençaient une bataille avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Puis, peu importait à quel point le blond s'en prenait à Harry, l'idée d'attaquer son Partenaire rebutait le Survivant. Il n'était pas censé faire du mal à sa Sän, Harry le ressentait dans chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Mais ce n'était décidément pas la même philosophie que Draco, devant lui, avait.

Mimi Geignard hurla encore une fois quand le blond éleva sa main gauche et propulsa de sa paume un éclair de magie vers son Partenaire. Le corps du Survivant s'envola dans les airs et alla frapper douloureusement le bois des cabines de toilettes sur la droite. Celles-ci se détruisirent sous la force et Harry grogna parmi les décombres.

Putain, est-ce que son Partenaire voulait le tuer!?

-MALFOY CALME-TOI! beugla Harry en tentant de se relever difficilement .

Le Sang Pur ne l'écouta pas.

Il semblait totalement englouti par cette colère sourde et cette tristesse aveuglante qu'Harry arrivait à ressentir dans son propre corps.

Tel un bourreau s'apprêtant à exécuter son condamné, le blond s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche.

Puis la suite se passa rapidement.

Ce fut peut-être les émotions noires de Draco qui montèrent trop à la tête du Héros National, mais Harry eut, cette fois-ci, le réflexe de se défendre malgré lui. Et c'est sans vraiment en être conscient que le Survivant hurla la première chose qui lui vint en tête vers son assaillant:

- _Sectumsempra!_

Le sort n'avait même pas atteint le Sang Pur, qu'Harry regretta d'avoir osé attaquer son Partenaire.

Mais ce sentiment ne fut rien quand le fameux sort atteignit le blond.

Telle une lame découpant ses adversaires sans pitié, la poitrine et le visage du Partenaire d'Harry s'ouvrirent en plusieurs coupures béantes. Du sang en sortit à perfusion et Draco s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta.

-Non… murmura-t-il.

Oubliant ses propres meurtrissures, Harry se leva en chancelant et se précipita vers Draco. Il se laissa tomber à genou dans la flaque de sang, son cœur tambourinant maintenant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Mimi cria au meurtre et sortit des toilettes, mais elle fut en deuxième plan pour Harry.

-Non… non, je t'en prie non…

Délicatement, il se saisit du corps inconscient et ensanglanté, la lèvre tremblante, le regret menaçant de le tuer sur place.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que les plaies sur le corps de son Partenaire étaient là à cause de lui.

Ça coulait… ça coulait…

-Draco…

Les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent. Il ne pensait pas que quelque chose pouvait égaliser l'affreux sentiment de voir son âme sœur souffrir. Mais quand c'était à cause de lui-même, c'était pire. Chaque battement de cœur du Survivant le déchirait un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que le sang autour de lui se répandait par sa faute.

Sa Marque lui brula soudainement le bras, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur… grave… Une chose, pire que reprochable… méprisable…

-PUTAIN JE SAIS! hurla-t-il… Je sais…

Désespéré, Harry enserra le corps ensanglanté dans ses bras en murmurant des excuses dans l'oreille de son âme soeur en litanie. Puis Snape, suivi de Mimi, pénétra dans les toilettes quelques instants plus tard.

Le professeur fit une pause, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait et Harry se retourna vers lui :

-Sauvez… sauvez-le… supplia ce dernier d'une voix brisée… Je vous en prie…

Harry était toujours irrité lorsqu'une autre personne que lui s'occupait de son Partenaire, mais en ce moment, il voulait juste que quelqu'un, peu importait qui, guérisse le blond. Il ne savait pas comment fermer… ces affreuses blessures.

Le cœur et la Marque d'Appartenance d'Harry se remirent à l'enflammer brutalement. Il ferma les yeux, se disant qu'il méritait pleinement d'avoir mal, et il entendit Snape s'approcher.

Snape éloigna Harry de Draco sans douceur et déposa le corps de l'inconscient sur le sol. Harry regarda de loin, paralysé par la peur et le remord, Snape sortir sa baguette et commencer à guérir le Serpentard. Il marmonnait une incantation en parcourant les plaies ouvertes du blond et celles-ci se refermèrent petit à petit. Mimi pleurait bruyamment au-dessus d'eux, mais toute l'attention d'Harry était fixée sur Draco.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le Partenaire d'Harry bougea enfin.

Snape aida Draco, à moitié dans les vapes, à se remettre debout. Harry réagit d'emblée en se redressant également et tendit une main vers sa Sän.

-Je vais…

- _Non,_ coupa sèchement Rogue.

Ce dernier passa un bras autour de Draco pour le soutenir et lança un regard d'un froid polaire au jeune Vìr.

-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette formule? claqua-t-il.

-Dans… un livre… balbutia Harry.

-Alors les formules de magie noires que vous lisez dans des _livres_ , vous les utilisez sur votre Sän pour vous amuser? siffla Snape.

-NON! hurla Harry

Il recula d'un pas, accablé.

-Non, je… continua-t-il en secouant la tête… Je ne voulais pas… Je vous jure que je ne savais pas…

Tout à coup, Draco leva la tête vers Harry. Son regard était rempli d'une sincère incompréhension et cela finit par achever le Survivant. Il ne sentit plus ses jambes et il se laissa tomber par terre, le regard vague sur le sol maculé du sang de son Partenaire.

-Je croyais avoir des doutes, dit Snape. Je croyais que vous n'étiez peut-être pas si indigne que ça d'être le Partenaire de Draco. Mais je me sus visiblement trompé. J'ai eu moi-même des problèmes avec Black en apprenant qu'il était mon Partenaire, mais jamais il ne m'a attaqué de cette façon, même à nos moments les plus houleux. Un Vir protège sa Sän. Je ne sais pas quel genre de Vir vous êtes.

Les mots de Snape transpercèrent l'âme d'Harry de part et d'autre. Et sans se préoccuper détresse du Gryffondor, le professeur tourna les talons avec le blond et sortit de la pièce.

oooOOOooo

.

La nouvelle avait été répandue comme de la poussière s'envolant dans des airs. Mimi avait pris bien soin de raconter en pleurant tout ce qui s'était passé dans les quatre coins du château, et Pansy Parkinson, qui était allée visiter le blond à l'infirmerie, s'amusait à dire les pires horreurs sur Harry à qui voulait l'entendre. Snape avait été beaucoup plus discret, se contentant d'avertir McGonagall de la situation. L'homme sombre l'avait cependant collé jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire des rumeurs, des regards haineux ou du match de Quidditch qu'il allait manquer à cause des retenues de Snape.

Non, pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était son Partenaire.

L'Élu avait cru que la journée ne se terminerait jamais, et il aurait voulu foutre son poing dans la gueule de tous ces Serpentard qui avaient accouru à l'infirmerie avant lui. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli se rendre auprès du blond, en se disant que ce n'était pas grave si l'on découvrait ses sentiments pour lui, mais Harry s'était ravisé en ne voulant pas que le Veela le déteste encore plus.

Lorsque 1 heure du matin arriva enfin, le Gryffondor se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir pendant que tout le monde dormait.

Il atteignit l'infirmerie en un temps record et s'engouffra immédiatement à l'intérieur.

Sur le premier lit de droite, son Partenaire était réveillée, comme s'il l'attendait. Le blond tourna sa tête lentement vers son Vir et lui lança un regard sans émotion.

Le Survivant déglutit et s'approcha. Ils étaient les seuls dans l'infirmerie, par chance. Harry ne savait pas à quel point leur conversation allait escalader.

Leurs yeux ne se détachèrent pas, même quand Harry prit place sur une chaise à côté de son âme sœur. Le blond le fixait toujours sans rien laisser paraître, et son Vir, sans aucune raison valable, commença à avoir sérieusement peur.

-Comment… Comment tu te sens ? murmura Harry en voulant se saisir de sa main.

Automatiquement, le blond la mit hors de sa portée. Harry baissa le regard, profondément blessé.

- _Mal_ … tu vois, répondit Draco. Car un certain Partenaire m'a ouvert la peau. Quel Vìr manquerait de tuer sa propre Sän en l'attaquant? Après tu te demandes pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu m'approches.

Son ton était glacial et ses mots l'étaient encore plus dans le cœur d'Harry.

-Malfoy… pardonne-moi, supplia-t-il en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Le regard de Draco devint encore plus dur.

-L'épisode de tout à l'heure n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Potter… tu me mets en danger.

L'air se figea. Le souffle d'Harry s'arrêta à ses paroles.

Il mettait tant de personnes en danger. Ses amis, son parrain, les Weasley… Le monde en général était en danger de mort en étant simplement proche de lui. Il le savait et avait toujours éprouvé une certaine peine à ce propos.

Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le désespoir qui était en train de le submerger à l'idée que sa Sän ne soit pas en sécurité auprès de lui.

Les yeux d'Harry lui piquèrent et, insensible à son état, Draco continua :

-Que ce soit à cause de Voldemort, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre ou _tes_ propres stupides actions… Quand je suis avec toi, tu ne me protèges pas. Tu me mets en danger. Tu me blesses. Et tu vas finir par me tuer, Potter.

Les larmes silencieuses dégoulinèrent sur les joues d'Harry à la véracité de ces propos. Il avait voulu savoir pourquoi sa Sän le rejetait? Eh bien, il le savait maintenant et c'était pire.

-Draco… murmura-t-il.

L'air de la nuit s'imprégna de son prénom et Harry fit pour la seule et unique fois une déclaration qu'il ne ferait plus jamais par la suite:

-Je t'aime…

Les mots résonnèrent à travers la pièce et Harry se rendit soudainement compte à quel point c'était vrai. Il avait cru que son attraction envers le blond avait commencé seulement à cause de la Marque sur son bras gauche. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait été attiré par Draco Malfoy bien avant… Bien avant cette année-ci.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard pénétrant. Le temps s'écoula à compte goutte et l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit.

Puis, finalement, Draco détourna la tête, comme dégoûté :

-Va-t'en Potter.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Blaise Zabini n'était pas du genre à enfreindre les règlements normalement. Il n'était pas non plus le meilleur pour les sorts de caméléon, mais ce fut apparemment assez pour duper Rusard et sa chatte dans les couloirs de l'école et atteindre l'infirmerie incognito.

Une fois arrivé, il poussa doucement la porte principale.

On était en plein milieu de la nuit. Blaise voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami endormi et repartir aussi vite s'il voyait que le blond semblait bien. Il n'avait pas voulu aller visiter le Sang Pur durant la journée, car les deux garçons n'étaient toujours pas en très bons termes, mais le Noir avait quand même stressé pendant toute la soirée en apprenant que Draco avait eu un accident. Alors pour avoir la conscience tranquille, il voulait juste s'assurer que le Veela n'était pas trop amoché.

Blaise fut cependant surpris de voir son meilleur ami assis sur son lit, parfaitement réveillé, les yeux fixés sur un point quelconque devant lui.

Le jeune à la peau sombre hésita, ayant peur que son ami le renvoie, mais l'air qu'affichait le blond l'inquiéta tout de suite. Il oublia leur dispute et s'approcha du Veela.

Draco tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda s'asseoir tranquillement sur son lit.

Pendant un très long moment, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Les deux garçons n'osèrent pas se regarder et ils laissèrent le silence faire la conversation. Ils en avaient besoin.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il était arrivé très souvent à Draco et à Blaise de partager des silences et d'être juste… bien. C'étaient des moments où ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Draco Malfoy était d'ailleurs loin d'être un bavard et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il supportait tant Blaise. Parce que ce dernier pouvait être avec le blond et se la fermer de temps en temps sans créer d'inconfort.

Blaise leva ses yeux sur son ami. Le Veela avait un air maladif accablant et avait affreusement maigri. Comme le Noir l'avait deviné, son ami utilisait donc des sorts pour améliorer son apparence durant la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que… Que fais-tu là ? murmura tout à coup Draco.

Son ton n'avait rien d'agacé ou de hargneux. Il semblait juste fatigué et las. Draco regardait toujours ses mains et semblait sur le point de se décomposer, de craquer.

-Draco… Je serai toujours là. Peu importe à quel point je suis fâché contre toi et que tu prennes de mauvaises décisions, dit doucement Blaise.

Il fit un faible sourire à son ami quand ce dernier leva ses pupilles orageuses sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans ta vie et à quel point tu dois t'impliquer pour la quête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tu as voulu m'éloigner pour que je ne sois pas mêlé à tout ça, n'est-ce pas? continua-t-il.

Il y eut un autre silence. Puis, enfin, après tous ces mois, Draco prononça ce qui allait enfin les réconcilier:

-Je m'excuse...

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

-Blaise, je suis désolé… dit le blond d'une voix cassée.

Blaise eut un vent de panique en voyant son ami dans cet état. Draco avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer et Draco Malfoy n'était pas _censé_ pleurer. La seule notion de l'héritier Malfoy en larmes ne fonctionnait pas dans la tête du Noir.

Ne sachant absolument pas comment gérer un Draco Malfoy émotif, Blaise s'approcha de son ami et le prit instinctivement dans ses bras pour tenter de faire disparaitre son état désespéré. Le Noir fut encore plus choqué quand son ami retourna l'étreinte - chose qu'un Draco normal ne ferait _jamais -_ et qu'il s'accrocha à lui tel un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Affreusement inquiet, Blaise le serra encore plus contre lui.

Draco tremblait, mais Blaise ne sut pas s'il pleurait silencieusement ou si c'était simplement le corps de son ami qui réagissait finalement au stress qu'il avait vécu depuis des semaines. Le Noir était cependant certain que ce qui accablait le Veela était bien plus que leur amitié tendue de ces derniers mois.

Mais Blaise n'allait rien dire. Il n'allait rien demander. Il allait juste se contenter d'être là.

-Je m'excuse, redit Draco une dernière fois.

Le Noir acquiesça.

Mais cette dernière excuse, il ne fut pas sûr si elle était vraiment adressée à lui.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **FAIT SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **Ce n'est pas très juste, mais oui, une Sän éprouvera beaucoup moins de remords si elle blesse** _ **physiquement**_ **son Vìr que le contraire. Ce sont plutôt les attaques psychologiques envers leur moitié qu'elles rebutent et malheureusement, c'est exactement ce que Draco fait en faisant souffrir Harry de la sorte. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Draco le vit vraiment plus mal qu'Harry.**

 **Draco a pété un câble pour un peu tout dans les toilettes, nommez une raison et elle sera bonne.**

 **.**

 ***Je sais qu** **'il y a la Peste** **à** **Madagascar.** **I was so** **s** **hocked!**

* * *

 **See you next week :D I hope..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello la populace!**

 **Ça va être un chapitre assez...calme, limite boring, mais je dois le mettre quand même**

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** _ **fawkesthephoenix8**_ **et pour vos reviews ! Love you all :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 _ **09 septembre 2003, au soir**_

La belle et fougueuse Ginny Weasley.

Harry se souvenait d'avoir eu un béguin pour elle juste avant sa sixième année. Dans un monde parallèle, la rousse et lui auraient sûrement été ensemble à l'heure qu'il était. La jeune fille était jolie, amusante et avait du caractère, comme Harry les aimait. De plus, elle était la petite sœur de Ron et le Survivant avait toujours voulu faire partie de la famille Weasley. L'Élu l'aurait probablement épousé, eu deux ou trois enfants avec elle, et aurait vécu ses longues années de sorcier heureux auprès d'elle.

Mais il y avait Draco Malfoy.

Son Partenaire.

Son âme sœur.

Sa Sän.

Alors, cette vie avec Ginny n'allait jamais être sa réalité.

Harry descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, un peu triste. Il avait beau ne pas être amoureux de Ginny, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de peine.

Elle avait refusé de le suivre en bas après son rejet. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle rejoindrait le reste de la famille un peu plus tard, mais qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour l'instant. La belle rousse était une fille fière et ne voulait probablement pas qu'il la voit pleurer davantage.

-Papa?

Harry releva la tête. Son fils venait tranquillement vers lui, ses grands yeux ambrés s'illuminant au milieu du couloir sombre. À l'origine, avant que le gamin ne s'amuse à changer ses traits de couleur, Teddy avait des cheveux bruns assez ordinaires, mais ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur miel qui brillait de façon suréelle dans l'obscurité. Ses pupilles dorées semblaient d'ailleurs être capables de sonder toutes les âmes, même si le petit gardait la plupart de ses constatations pour lui. Un peu comme son père biologique Remus Lupin, à vrai dire.

-Trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry quand son fils arriva à sa hauteur.

Les autres Weasley riaient toujours dans la salle à manger. La voix tonitruante de Charlie résonnait le plus fort. Harry devait avouer qu'il avait envie de rejoindre au plus vite cette bonne humeur pour oublier son moment pénible avec Ginny.

-Tante Fleur et oncle Bill viennent d'arriver, dit Teddy. Ils ont quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. On m'a dit d'aller vous chercher.

Harry hésita, n'étant pas sûr s'il devait lui dire que Ginny ne se sentait pas bien ou non. Finalement, en songeant que Bill et Fleur allaient peut-être leur annoncer un nouveau bébé ou un truc du genre, il se pencha vers son garçon et lui dit doucement:

-Tu peux aller chercher tante Ginny, mais elle ne se sent pas très bien, donc fais-lui un gros câlin avant que vous ne descendiez, d'accord?

Teddy prit l'air le plus sérieux que lui permettait sa bouille de 5 ans avant de hocher la tête. Sans demander de détails à son père adoptif, il prit la direction des escaliers et monta au deuxième.

Le petit était probablement la meilleure personne à envoyer pour remonter le moral à la rousse. Teddy ne disait pourtant jamais rien quand il tentait de consoler quelqu'un. Il était juste... là. Il se contentait de serrer l'autre dans ses bras en ne prononçant jamais un mot. Et sa méthode était on ne peut plus efficace.

Harry se redressa quand son fils eut disparu, et après un soupir, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. On l'acclama un peu trop joyeusement quand il fit son entrée - les effets de l'hydromel des elfes, sûrement - et il sourit en se rassoyant à la place qu'il avait quittée un peu plus tôt cette soirée-là.

-Où est Ginny? demanda Hermione, qui semblait, comme à l'accoutumée, être à seule à s'être abstenue de ces boissons enivrantes.

-Elle... Elle arrive, répondit vaguement le Héros.

Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils, se doutant probablement que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais les autres crièrent des "parfait, parfait!" n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué le malaise du brun.

Gêné, Harry détourna le regard et tomba sur Fleur qui parlait amoureusement à son mari.

La femme était d'une beauté époustouflante, comme toujours. Elle était vêtue d'une robe pourpre en soie et avait laissé ses cheveux ondulés retomber gentiment sur ses épaules.

Fleur sembla sentir le regard du brun, car elle se retourna vers lui avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

-Oh Harry! Comment vas-tu? s'écria-t-elle.

-Très bien et toi? dit Harry en souriant.

Le visage de la blonde se mit à resplendir et Harry eut presque le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.

Bill, à côté, regardait sa femme avec une fascination et un amour que le Survivant aurait également voulu partager avec sa propre moitié. Fleur jeta un coup d'œil à son mari avant de se retourner vers le brun.

-Je vais plus que bien! dit-elle. Et toi, particulièrement, tu comprendras pourquoi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry devina rapidement qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Le Survivant ne saisit cependant pas le sous-entendu.

-Ginny! s'écria tout à coup Bill. Parfait, tout le monde est là.

Harry braqua ses yeux vers l'entrée de la salle à manger. Effectivement, Ginny se tenait là, l'allure fraiche, ne semblant pas du tout s'être fait brisée le cœur un moment plus tôt. La seule chose qui pouvait la trahir était peut-être sa main qui tenait fermement celle de Teddy à ses côtés.

La belle rousse sourit et salua en même temps Fleur quand elle posa ses yeux sur elle :

-Bonjour Fleur. Ça faisait longtemps.

La Veela se leva de sa chaise et Bill en fit de même. Les Weasley et Harry firent silence et observèrent le couple debout, curieux.

-Oui ça fait longtemps, sourit la blonde en répondant à Ginny. Et je suis contente que tu sois là pour qu'on annonce la nouvelle...

Tout le monde était maintenant pendu à ses lèvres. La Veela observa une dernière fois son mari. Puis, un accord à travers leur regard sembla se faire entre eux.

Fleur éleva son bras droit et Bill son bras gauche. D'un même geste, ils remontèrent leur manche recouvrant leur avant-bras, et en dessous se trouvait un dessin noir en forme d'arabesques et de courbes de tous genres.

La Marque d'Appartenance des Veelas.

-Nous sommes de réels Partenaires! annonça haut et fort Bill.

Il y eut un temps mort. Chacun regardait les deux dessins, trop choqués pour parler. Puis des cris de joie furent poussés partout dans la salle à manger. George et Charlie se levèrent immédiatement pour se jeter dans les bras de leur frère, Percy et le père Weasley applaudirent vigoureusement, Ginny souriait maintenant à pleines dents, et Hermione et Molly avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Ça faisait des _années_. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ces deux marques qu'ils avaient tous commencé à perdre espoir. Fleur s'était presque même faite à l'idée que peut-être, oui, Bill ne serait jamais son Partenaire. Même après leur mariage. Même après leur premier enfant.

La peine de Fleur et Bill avait également touché Harry et il s'était surpris à souhaiter l'apparition de ces marques autant que le reste de la famille Weasley. Si Bill n'avait vraiment pas été son destiné, jamais Fleur n'aurait pu résister à son vrai âme sœur si elle l'avait rencontré, Harry en savait quelque chose.

Mais finalement, tout se finissait bien. Il était vraiment heureux pour eux.

Même si, au plus profond de lui, il était également affreusement envieux.

Fleur ne put se retenir longtemps et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes avec madame Weasley dans ses bras. Les autres entouraient Bill et regardaient sa Marque d'Appartenance, fascinés. Harry était le seul resté en retrait, toujours assis à sa place.

-Le dessin est magnifique, murmura Hermione.

-Ça a fait mal? demanda Percy en fronçant les sourcils.

Bill secoua la tête et entreprit de leur narrer la découverte de leurs Marques. Ça avait été durant la nuit, apparemment, alors que l'ainé des Weasley s'était simplement réveillé à cause de leur fille Victoire qui pleurait, effrayée par le tonnerre. Bill s'était levé de son lit en grognant, et en allumant la lumière de la chambre de sa fille, il avait failli hurler en remarquant l'immense forme qui lui couvrait l'avant-bras gauche.

Harry sourit doucement en écoutant le récit. Lui aussi avait paniqué la première fois qu'il avait vu sa Marque d'Appartenance. Il y avait si longtemps de cela maintenant…

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Harry sursauta en remarquant Teddy debout à côté de lui. Le petit devait être là depuis longtemps sans qu'il l'ait senti, comme d'habitude.

Le Survivant sourit faiblement et passa un bras autour de la petite taille de son fils pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Tante Fleur est une Veela comme toi, tu te souviens?

Son fils hocha docilement la tête.

-Tu te souviens aussi que je t'avais dit que les Veelas avaient des personnes toutes spéciales pour eux?

Harry n'était pas tellement certain que Teddy avait complètement compris le concept quand son père avait tenté de lui en dire plus sur les particularités des Veelas. Lorsque l'Élu lui avait expliqué que les Veelas et leur Partenaire étaient comme des fleurs qui trouvaient leur soleil, Teddy avait fait une drôle de tronche en faisant remarquer que le Soleil éclairait toutes les fleurs de la Terre, donc qu'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à une seule fleur. Harry s'était embrouillé dans le reste de son récit à la suite de cette remarque pas si bête et avait fini par abandonner en voyant qu'il embrouillait plus le petit qu'autre chose.

-Mais oncle Bill était déjà la personne spéciale de tante Fleur, non? demanda la petite voix de Teddy .

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant je suis sûre et certaine qu'il est la personne la plus importante de tout l'univers pour moi, s'éleva une voix près de Teddy et d'Harry.

Les deux se retournèrent vers Fleur qui leur souriait de toutes ses dents, malgré ses yeux un peu rougis.

-C'est vrai? s'enquit Teddy

-Oui, à cause de ça, répondit Fleur en tendant son bras droit.

Sa manche pourpre était toujours élevée et sa Marque exposée sur sa peau. Teddy s'approcha, émerveillé par le dessin, et tendit la main pour le toucher. Il s'arrêta cependant et leva les yeux sur la belle blonde, lui demandant la permission du regard. Fleur hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

-Moi aussi j'aurai ça un jour? demanda le petit en caressant délicatement la Marque d'Appartenance de la Veela.

-Oui, dès que tu auras trouvé ta princesse, sourit affectueusement Fleur.

-Ma princesse?

-Oui, juste la tienne. Elle t'attend. Et le jour où tu la rencontreras, vous aurez tous les deux cette marque.

Harry se claqua mentalement en se traitant d'idiot. Des princes et des princesses. Il aurait pu prendre _ç_ _a_ comme exemple.

Les yeux de Teddy s'illuminèrent et il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine de droite où Molly avait disparu un peu plus tôt, sûrement pour aller lui annoncer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Fleur le suivit du regard, un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis, toujours les yeux rivés sur la place où le petit avait disparu, elle dit :

-Harry, je peux te parler?

Au ton sérieux de la blonde, Harry ne fut pas certain s'il devait s'attendre au pire, mais il hocha tout de même la tête avant de se lever.

Les autres ne firent même pas attention à eux, trop occupés à écouter Bill, alors Harry et Fleur sortirent incognito de la salle à manger.

La blonde l'amena dans le salon près du Hall. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en peau de dragon et invita Harry à prendre place à côté d'elle.

Le Survivant le fit, redoutant un peu la conversation, et essaya de se convaincre que ce que la Veela voulait lui dire ne devait pas être si important que ça. Mais quand la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, ces mêmes craintes ne furent que confirmées :

-Je suis au courant, tu sais.

Harry figea. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il tenta de conserver un visage neutre devant la belle blonde.

-De… de quoi?

Fleur poussa un soupir et sortit sa baguette. Harry eut peur qu'elle ne veuille l'attaquer pour une raison X, mais la Veela murmura une formule d'intimité. Une bulle transparente se forma autour d'eux avant que les parois se dispersent. Personne n'allait pouvoir les entendre de l'extérieur.

\- Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a pris du temps, continua Fleur en rangeant sa baguette. J'ai eu des doutes pendant des mois, voire des années, mais j'en suis sûre maintenant. Harry, tu as une Partenaire Veela, n'est-ce pas?

Paniqué, Harry tenta d'esquiver :

-Je ne vois pas-

-Oh arrête, le coupa Fleur. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant longtemps, car je sais maintenant que tu prenais bien soin de ne jamais user de tes pouvoirs de Vir devant moi. Mais nous avons un lien entre Veelas, tu n'aurais pas pu le cacher indéfiniment.

-Je ne suis pas un Veela.

-Mais tu es Partenaire de l'un d'eux, c'est tout comme. Je le sens encore plus à cause de la marque que j'ai acquise dernièrement.

Cette fois-ci, le Survivant se tut et un silence lourd suivit. Ils pouvaient encore entendre les autres rire dans la cuisine, mais la même ambiance n'était décidément pas dans le salon.

Harry ferma les yeux avant d'appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi le cacher maintenant? Il y avait toujours eu cette force étrange qui lui disait constamment de garder la vérité pour lui, mais là, il était juste… fatigué. Fatigué de tout.

-Ok… tu as raison, Fleur. Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble pour l'instant.

-Quoi? s'étonna Fleur. Et pourquoi donc?

-Pour être franc… moi-même je ne sais plus trop…

Harry avait cru aux paroles de Snape et de Malfoy, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait utilisé cette affreuse formule dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard. Comme quoi il était un Vir indigne, qui mettait en danger toutes les personnes autour de lui, et qui avait même failli tuer son Partenaire. Comme quoi il faisait honte. Mais depuis quelques jours, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

-Écoute, Fleur. J'ai fait une erreur grave dans le temps, confia difficilement le brun. J'ai failli tuer ma moitié, ok? Alors, je croyais au début qu'elle me rejetait à cause de ça, mais finalement-

-Tu croyais qu'elle te _rejetait!?_

Fleur le regardait comme s'il venait de lui dire que la terre était plate et que c'était prouvé.

-Harry, c'est impossible. Même si tu as failli la tuer, elle t'a pardonné depuis longtemps, car elle sait que tu n'as pas fait exprès.

Fleur ne fit pas de suppositions dans ses propos. Elle savait. Un Vir ne pouvait tout simplement pas blesser sa Sän intentionnellement.

-Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe, en fait, déclara Harry.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, c'est _impossible_ que tu te fasses rejeter pour une quelconque raison! reprit la Veela. Dès que tu sais qui est ton âme sœur, tu veux être avec lui, point barre. Jamais dans l'histoire des Veelas je n'ai entendu parler d'un Partenaire que ne voulait pas de sa moitié. On ne peut physiquement y résister. Comment pourrait-elle-

-« Il », coupa le brun.

Fleur le regarda, confuse :

-Pardon?

-Ce… ce n'est pas un « elle », c'est un « il », avoua Harry en hésitant.

La belle blonde battit des cils, comme pour faire parvenir l'information plus rapidement à son cerveau. Finalement, après qu'elle parut comprendre l'implication de l'aveu de jeune Héros, son air surpris disparut.

-Oh! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça que vous n'êtes pas ensemble? C'est plutôt rare chez les sorciers, mais ça arrive d'avoir des couples du même sexe. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes préjugés que les Moldus. C'est même arrivé à ton propre parrain, Harry!

Pour être honnête, Harry ne croyait pas non plus que c'était à cause de son sexe que Malfoy ne voulait pas que son Vir l'approche.

Son épisode avec Malfoy à Sainte-Mangouste la veille lui avait montré que le rejet du blond n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec le Sectumsempra qu'Harry avait jeté en sixième année, mais que quelque chose de bien plus grave se tramait. Et l'enquête qu'ils étaient tous en train d'investiguer avait l'air d'être liée à tout ça.

Mais que ce soit à cause de son sexe, du Sectumsempra ou de l'enquête que Draco ne voulait pas l'approcher, Harry voulait juste récupérer son Partenaire. Putain, était-ce si compliqué?

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de notre sexe… soupira Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait presque 6 ans qu'on ne se voit plus, Fleur et j-

- _Quoi_!?

La blonde le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, complètement abasourdie.

-Presque _6 ans_! C'est une blague? cria-t-elle presque.

Harry déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête à l'air horrifié de la blonde.

-Doux Merlin! s'écria Fleur en se mettant une main sur la bouche, semblant à deux doigts de pleurer. Je ne peux pas croire… Bon sang, 6 ans…

Les pupilles remplies de tristesse, Fleur se saisit du bras gauche d'Harry et passa un pouce sur la peau de son avant-bras. Elle était vierge en raison du puissant sort de camouflage qu'Harry y lançait chaque jour, mais Fleur savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

-Toutes ces années sans ton Partenaire, ça a dû être horrible, souffla la jeune femme. Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru cela faisable. Je m'éloigne de Bill pendant 2 semaines et je ne me sens pas bien. Je sais que notre lien vient tout juste d'être créé, mais le plus longtemps que deux Partenaires ont été séparés -à ma connaissance, du moins- est de 7 mois, pas plus.

-Harry Potter semble toujours être une exception pour tout, dit l'Élu d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Mais tu dois faire des crises monstrueuses! Théoriquement, elles auraient dû te tuer depuis très longtemps!

-Mon Partenaire me fait parvenir une potion chaque mois qui arrive à calmer ces crises.

Fleur le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu aies pu accepter une telle chose pendant si longtemps! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans cette potion!?

Harry fixa Fleur, hébété.

Il se trouvait drôlement stupide tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion? La réponse était qu'il n'en savait rien.

Le Survivant ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, car il savait que la potion que sa Sän lui fournissait était la même que celle que Snape lui avait donnée au début de ces crises, lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. Même si Harry et le professeur avaient toujours été hostiles l'un envers l'autre, l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait bizarrement jamais douté de lui. Snape lui avait fourni quelque chose qui calmait ses crises quand Harry en avait eu le plus besoin et ce dernier avait simplement pris ce remède qui l'empêcherait d'agoniser sans se poser plus de questions. Après tout, les malades se questionnaient-ils vraiment sur les composantes de leurs médicaments si leur médecin leur disait que ça les aiderait à arrêter leur souffrance? Certains peut-être, mais la plupart ne le faisait pas. Et Harry faisait décidément partie des gens communs.

Alors, la première fois que Malfoy lui avait envoyé cette fiole au liquide mauve qui sentait exactement comme celle que Snape lui donnait auparavant, Harry l'avait prise avec entrain. Il en avait eu _besoin_. À l'époque, Snape venait juste de mourir avec Sirius et Harry avait cru qu'il allait devenir fou s'il ne mettait pas la main sur cette potion qui calmait ses crises. Ce désir l'avait mangé pendant des semaines. Il avait été en manque de cette potion comme… une drogue, en fait.

Cependant, ces temps-ci, ces désirs insensés avaient disparu. Sûrement parce qu'il était trop préoccupé par Draco Malfoy lui-même.

Fleur, devant lui, attendait toujours qu'il lui dévoile quelle était cette potion miracle qui pouvait l'empêcher d'être auprès de sa moitié pendant toutes ces années.

Harry soupira, ne sachant que dire à la blonde. Si quelqu'un pouvait créer des potions impossibles, c'était bien Draco Malfoy. Il en créait même des secrètes que ses compétiteurs voulaient lui voler et qui assassinaient peut-être ses petites amies pour les obtenir tant elles avaient de la valeur…

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que Fleur leva les siens car l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. L'Auror l'ignora à nouveau, le cerveau tournant à cent mille à l'heure.

Sa Sän avait paru frustrée à l'hôpital, parce qu'Harry n'avait pas compris son message. L'apothicaire avait donc voulu que son Vir saisisse quelque chose d'autre à travers ses mots. Qu'avait-il dit spécifiquement encore? Qu'il devait préparer une potion secrète au plus vite avant que ses compétiteurs ne découvrent ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Malfoy avait toujours été un peu trop rusé pour son propre bien. Et n'importe quel idiot aurait su que directement dire une interdiction d'un Serment Inviolable le tuerait sur place. Ça aurait été juste _stupide_ de la part du Veela de le faire, et ce n'était pas du tout son style de prendre ce genre risque.

La potion en question représentait donc quelque chose d'autre complètement.

Mais quoi? Un endroit? Un objet? Une personne? Et si Malfoy avait si peur qu'Harry l'approche, était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son Vir ait le moindre contact avec cet assassin qui voulait cet objet mystérieux. À moins que…

Harry ouvrit la bouche quand la vérité le frappa.

-Fleur… je crois que…

La blonde se pencha vers lui, visiblement inquiète par son attitude étrange.

-Je crois que _je_ suis la potion, reprit Harry.

-Quoi? s'enquit Fleur, confuse.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, n'arrivant pas croire que ça lui ait pris autant de temps pour deviner ceci.

Avant le début de cette enquête, Harry avait toujours cru que Malfoy le rejetait car il avait failli à son rôle de Vir, alors ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que toute cette histoire soit dans le but de le protéger directement. Même après qu'il ait eu des doutes que le blond voulait l'éloigner de lui pour une tout autre raison, ou même après que l'apothicaire le lui ait confirmé dans la lettre qu'Harry avait découverte lorsqu'il avait atterri en Écosse, le Survivant avait toujours été sûr qu'il y avait un autre problème principal qui les empêchait d'être ensemble. Mais que l'assassin recherche _carr_ _ément_ Harry et que ce dernier soit la cause de tous ces meurtres, ça semblait presque irréaliste.

L'Auror reporta son attention sur Fleur et lui offrit un faux sourire rassurant qu'il espérait convaincant, pendant que son esprit et ses émotions tourbillonnaient rageusement à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait décidément une petite visite à rendre à un certain blond le lendemain.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **10 Septembre 2003, après-midi**_

Ça faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas mis les pieds au LittleMag dans le quartier sorcier de l'Est de Londres. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé était lors des vacances d'été de sa deuxième année à Poudlad avec Goyle et Crabbe. Il avait détesté l'endroit. Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas le bruit et encore moins les gosses, alors un restaurant remplit de _gosses turbulents qui faisaient du bruit_ avait été un vrai cauchemar pour lui. De plus, les murs étaient peints d'un rouge vif qui donnait mal aux yeux et on aurait dit que la personne en charge de décorer l'endroit avait fait exprès de choisir la décoration la plus laide et ridicule. L'apothicaire avait donc rayé le LittleMag de sa liste de restaurants à fréquenter.

Mais son filleul, oui son stupide filleul, se fichait bien de ce que le blond pensait.

À cause de l'accident de Blaise, McGonagall avait donné une autorisation spéciale à Joshua pour qu'il puisse voir son parrain cet après-midi-là. Le brun lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait eu la permission de prendre la poudre de cheminée et qu'il allait atterrir au LittleMag, donc de le rejoindre là-bas. Et bien sûr, Joshua avait fait semblant de ne pas avoir vu le message de retour de Draco qui disait qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans cet endroit de carnaval.

Draco s'était alors retrouvé malgré lui dans ce restaurant bruyant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il était arrivé au LittleMag, Joshua n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son parrain de s'installer sur une table coincée entre une famille de six enfants et un vieux couple qui se bécotait. Le blond, en le voyant se diriger vers la place, l'avait ramené par la peau du cou pour qu'ils aillent s'assoir le long du comptoir du restaurant.

Une serveuse leur offrit un franc sourire avant de glisser une bièraubeurre devant Draco et un immense plat de Hamburger, frites et légumes devant Josh. Son parrain se demandait vraiment où tout ça allait.

Contrairement à son habitude, le jeune Gryffondor ne se jeta pas sur l'assiette avec enthousiasme. Il la fixa d'un regard un peu vide. Puis, il demanda d'une voix hésitante :

-Comment va Blaise?

C'était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. C'était toujours Zaza ou Zazou - comme l'oiseau de ce dessin animé moldu "Le Roi Lion" que Draco ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour autorisé dans sa maison - mais jamais « Blaise ». Sauf quand il abordait un sujet sérieux ou qu'il était inquiet. Comme en ce moment.

Draco soupira et prit son verre, sans vraiment l'entamer non plus.

-Il va bien maintenant, rien de trop grave ne lui est arrivé. Il devrait sortir de l'hôpital demain et dormira dans le clan, le temps que cette enquête finisse, répondit-il.

Blaise se moquait toujours de lui quand Draco commençait à agir comme une mère poule avec ses proches lorsque le moindre danger survenait autour de lui. Eh bien, il ne riait plus autant, maintenant. Le Noir n'avait pas pris au sérieux son meilleur ami la dernière fois et avait failli y laisser sa peau.

Joshua soupira, soulagé, en entendant la nouvelle. Comme c'était lui qui avait dit à Draco de ne pas s'en faire pour Blaise alors que celui-ci était réellement en danger, Joshua ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu, même si son parrain lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire. Draco espérait seulement qu'avec le bon rétablissement de son meilleur ami, son filleul allait cesser de se sentir coupable pour rien.

Semblant un peu apaisé, Joshua commença à manger. Quand il prit une bouchée de son burger, il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir étouffé, et s'empressa d'entamer le reste. Maintenant qu'il savait que Blaise était sain et sauf, il avait l'air de se souvenir qu'il était affamé. Ce fut donc sans gêne qu'il se saisit de ses frites à mains nues et les fourra dans sa bouche entre deux bouchés de burger.

Pour une fois, Draco ne fit aucun commentaire sur son manque de manières et sur le fait qu'il avait en vain tenté d'élever un cochon. Joshua parut d'ailleurs étonné par ce manque de réprimandes et braqua ses yeux sur lui.

-Ça ne va pas?, demanda Joshua.

Draco leva les sourcils à la question.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça? répondit-il.

-Tu as l'air… je ne sais pas… tendu.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il avait de quoi être tendu. La meurtrière qui recherchait Potter travaillait apparemment juste à côté de lui sans le savoir. Draco ne savait pas comment Ange avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le Ministère, mais à cause de ça, son âme sœur était collé au danger et c'était ce que le blond voulait éviter depuis le début.

De plus, comme le Survivant et lui se voyaient de plus en plus à cause de l'enquête, les effets de l'Eau de Kèrln allaient complètement se dissiper d'une minute à l'autre et Draco ne pourrait pas prévoir les agissements du brun. Il pourrait ouvrir sa trappe à la mauvaise personne. Ou pire : puisque personne ne savait le déguisement d'Ange, Potter pourrait craquer et tout simplement embrasser son Partenaire devant l'ancienne Mangemort sans crier gare. Et si Ange découvrait la vérité et attaquait le Partenaire de Draco, ce dernier ne pourrait rien faire selon l'entente du Serment.

Alors avant que ce genre de catastrophe n'arrive, soit le Veela devait essayer de contourner le Serment et prévenir Potter sans se tuer en même temps, soit il devait tuer Ange en premier.

-J'ai juste passé une mauvaise semaine, répondit finalement Draco en fixant la bièraubeurre devant lui d'un air vague.

Joshua le regarda attentivement pendant un long moment. Puis, il haussa les épaules avant de continuer son repas.

Quelque instants plus tard, la petite cloche au-dessus de la porte d'entrée du restaurant sonna et Joshua, qui finissait son plat, leva la tête de façon absente vers les nouveaux venus. Draco n'y porta pas attention et apporta son verre à ses lèvres. Mais il faillit s'étouffer avec le liquide quand son filleul lâcha un "AH!" trop enjoué.

Le blond s'essuya la bouche en maudissant le stupide Gryffondor pendant que celui-ci se levait pratiquement sur sa chaise haute. Joshua se mit à faire de grands signes de ses bras pour se faire remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel!? siffla Draco en regardant derrière lui pour voir ce qui excitait tant l'adolescent.

Une femme à la chevelure brune, vêtue d'une tunique élégante noire et blanche, venait d'entrer avec un petit garçon châtain.

Des cheveux épais.

Cet air d'intelligence troublante.

Les regards des autres qui se tournaient vers elle.

Hermione Granger.

Draco maugréa un juron en se retournant sur sa chaise et tira vivement sur la manche de son filleul pour qu'il cesse immédiatement d'attirer l'attention.

-Putain, assis-toi, Josh! s'énerva le blond. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de la voir!?

Joshua s'arrêta un moment et le regarda comme s'il était stupide :

-Bah, tu l'aimes bien.

- _Pardon_?

Son filleul lui lança un regard blasé avant de recommencer à faire ses grands signes de la main:

-Ça va, pas la peine de le cacher. Ça se voyait sur le Chemin de Traverse la dernière fois. MME WEASLEY! PAR ICI!

-La ferme, stupide filleu-

-Oh Joshua! Malfoy! le Malfoy en question entendit-il de loin.

Draco lâcha un soupir défaitiste pendant que son filleul le regardait moqueusement. Le jeune Gryffondor offrit cependant un énorme sourire sincère à Hermione et au petit enfant quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

L'apothicaire pinça une dernière fois les lèvres, et se retourna vers la meilleure amie et le fils de son Vir. Bon, il ne fallait pas non plus être malpoli.

-Bonjour vous deux, ça fait un moment déjà, salua l'ancienne Gryffondor en leur offrant une rangée de dents blanches. Dis bonjour Teddy.

Le petit garçon se colla un peu à la brune, comme gêné qu'on ait l'attention sur lui. Il se détacha cependant après un moment et dit timidement :

-Bonjour Joshua et Mr. Malfoy.

L'adolescent le salua chaleureusement en retour et Draco se contenta de fixer Teddy sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Ce petit...

Il était à son Vir, il ne fallait pas oublier.

Dès que cette histoire de meurtre allait cesser, Draco finirait sûrement par emménager avec Harry. Mais ce dernier n'était pas seul…

Misère, il détestait les mioches. Et dire qu'après Joshua, Draco avait cru être débarrassé des mômes…

Tout à coup, les iris de Teddy se changèrent pour se colorer en un gris métallique, identiques à ceux de l'apothicaire. Étonné, Draco cligna des yeux pour voir s'il voyait bien, et le petit lui offrit un minuscule sourire. Hermione ricana à l'air du blond:

-Comme sa mère, Teddy est un métamorphomage. Il peut changer plusieurs aspects de son physique. La couleur de tes yeux est vraiment particulière, Malfoy.

Le Veela ne sut s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou une insulte. De toute façon, Joshua ne lui donna pas le temps de répliquer:

-Wow, c'est super! s'écria-t-il en fixant Teddy. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'on est cousins éloignés, bonhomme?

-Ah oui? dit Teddy d'une petite voix.

-Oui, à cause de ta mère… tu veux que je te montre nos liens sur un arbre?

Le petit hocha la tête.

Joshua lui prit la main et les deux allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin sur le comptoir. L'adolescent exigea ensuite aux serveurs, comme s'il était propriétaire des lieux, "un papier et un crayon, messieurs!". Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione rit un peu avant de s'installer à la place à côté de lui.

-Je l'aime bien ton fils-

-Filleul.

-Hm filleul, se moqua Hermione. Vous faites une paire amusante. Teddy aussi l'aime beaucoup.

Elle regarda tendrement le petit garçon et l'adolescent penchés sur l'arrière d'un menu qu'un serveur leur avait déniché.

-Tu aurais pu répondre à Teddy tout à l'heure, il vous a adopté Joshua et toi, tu sais, dit doucement Hermione.

-Il nous a rencontré qu'une seule fois, comment est-ce possible? demanda Draco, septique.

-Teddy s'attache automatiquement à quelqu'un, même s'il ne connait pas encore sa personnalité. C'est blanc ou noir avec lui. Donc c'est trop tard pour toi!

La jeune femme prit un menu sur le comptoir devant eux.

-Tu verras, tu l'aimeras avant d'avoir cligné des yeux.

Draco haussa les épaules de façon nonchalante et Hermione appela un homme au comptoir.

Pendant qu'Hermione parlait du menu avec le serveur, le regard de Draco se dirigea malgré lui vers le fils adoptif de son Vir. Il devait avouer, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, que Teddy avait l'air gentil et calme. Et de la tranquillité, l'apothicaire en avait besoin. Déjà qu'avec son stupide filleul qui sautait partout quand ça le prenait… et avec Potter qui allait s'ajouter en plus.

Draco détourna le regard en fermant les yeux.

Il était déjà en train d'imaginer un futur avec la famille de son Vir et la sienne, alors qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis d'affaire avec Ange. Mais Draco était si proche de la retrouver. Donc pour la première fois depuis des années, il arrivait à voir un futur qui n'impliquait pas la mort de son Partenaire et lui. Il avait le droit d'un peu espérer…

Soudain, un rire d'enfant lui fit ouvrir les paupières. L'apothicaire se retourna vers Joshua et Teddy pour voir ce dernier pouffer aux bêtises que son filleul lui disait sûrement.

Le gamin croisa son regard. Gêné, comme s'il n'était pas habitué de faire autant de bruit, Teddy rougit légèrement et se calma aussitôt. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le cœur de Draco se réchauffa un peu à cette vue.

 _« Tu l'aimeras avant d'avoir cligné des yeux »_

Eh bien…

-Alors Malfoy, raconte-moi, dit Hermione en redonnant le menu à l'homme derrière le comptoir. On n'a pas eu le temps de parler la dernière fois. Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie?

-À part le fait que ma quatrième petite amie vienne de mourir et qu'il ait une énorme enquête sur ma tête? répliqua sèchement le blond.

Hermione se gratta l'arrière de son crâne en grimaçant :

-Ouais bon… Tu as probablement d'autres choses plus joyeuses à me raconter…

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir? soupira l'ancien Serpentard.

-Draco, voyons… je peux t'appeler Draco n'est-ce pas?

-Pas question.

-Parfait, Draco, ne puis-je demander des nouvelles du meilleur camarade de potion qui soit?

Au lieu de se fâcher à l'initiative un peu trop familière de la brune, Draco ne put empêcher le début d'un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Après Londubat, Weasley ou Potter, n'importe qui aurait été le meilleur camarade qui soit.

Hermione s'autorisa un petit rire, alors qu'un serveur au comptoir revenait avec sa commande.

-J'avoue que nos moments m'ont manqué...murmura-t-elle. Après la guerre, nous avons tous fini notre septième année à distance, on ne s'est plus revu. J'aurais... j'aurais bien voulu.

Draco ne répondit pas. Ne voulant pas lui dire qu'à lui aussi, peut-être un tout petit peu, la présence de la brune lui avait fait du bien à une époque. Il baissa les yeux sur son verre maintenant vide et regarda les glaçons restés au fond d'un air distrait.

-Est-ce que tu aurais vraiment voulu me côtoyer après la guerre de toute façon? Moi le Serpent aux femmes assassinées, dit doucement Draco.

-Si.

Lentement, Draco tourna la tête vers l'ancienne Gryffondor. Celle-ci le regardait fixement avec une lueur de détermination que le blond avait toujours secrètement admirer dans le fond de ses yeux.

-Oui Harry et Ron te détestent, mais tu sais très bien que c'est loin d'être mon cas.

Son ton s'adoucit et elle posa sur le bras de l'apothicaire posé sur la table près d'elle.

-Et je te dois la vie, dit-elle doucement. Je te dois beaucoup, en fait. Tu sais bien qu'un lien se crée quand un sorcier en sauve un autre. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant la guerre, Draco.

Leurs regards se soutinrent un long moment, sans que les deux ne disent un mot. La chaleur, la détermination et la sincérité dans les yeux d'Hermione étaient si fortes que Draco eut l'impression qu'il allait s'y noyer. Ce fut à ce moment précis que l'apothicaire se souvint la raison pour laquelle il supportait tant la brune lors de leur 6e année. Cette femme dégageait une aura étrangement pure et puissante en même temps. Même si elle n'était pas forte physiquement, son esprit était tout le contraire.

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Et il avait besoin d'elle.

-Granger… J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Hermione continua à le fixer sérieusement sans broncher, comme si elle s'attendait depuis le début à ce qu'il lui demande de l'aide.

Malfoy déglutit pour se donner du courage. Demander de l'aide n'était pas du tout son truc. Surtout si c'était gratuitement. Quelque chose disait à Draco que la femme le prendrait très mal s'il lui proposait de la payer.

-Ça a un lien avec ces meurtres, pas vrai? dit Hermione.

Draco ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle ait deviné avant qu'il n'ait dit quoi que ce soit. Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Je sais que tu travailles au Ministère et j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes deux services assez risqués, déclara le Veela.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Hermione avec le même sérieux.

Draco s'assura qu'aucun curieux ne tendait l'oreille à leur conversation et que Joshua et Teddy étaient toujours trop occupés à parler ensemble pour faire attention à eux. Il prit ensuite une grande respiration et commença à lui expliquer ses requêtes:

-Premièrement, j'aurais besoin de tous les noms des gens qui travaillent au Ministère depuis 2 ans ou moins et qui seraient actifs dans l'utilisation de puissants sorts. Un Auror ou un entraineur rentrerait dans la liste; une secrétaire qui utiliserait sa baguette simplement pour quelques signatures ne rentrerait pas.

Le brune ne répondit pas tout de suite à la première demande du blond et le fixa encore de ce même air grave.

-Ce n'est pas très légal de divulguer les informations des employés du Ministère de la Magie de la sorte, dit-elle finalement.

Elle ne disait pas ça pour essayer de le dissuader de récolter de telles informations. Elle disait simplement des faits. Elle allait le faire.

Draco souffla de soulagement.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça Draco?

-Si tu es consciente de la raison pour laquelle tu m'aides, la lionne, je crève.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent légèrement à cette déclaration. Puis, elle sembla deviner ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Le Serment Inviolable? hésita Hermione.

-Pigé, confirma Draco.

-Si je t'aide et que je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'y a pas de problème, mais si j'en sais la raison, ça change tout le sens?

-Exactement, pour l'instant je te demande juste des informations.

Hermione fit un petit sourire mesquin et récita:

-« Il faut être très spécifique dans un Serment Inviolable ».

Draco lui rendit volontiers son sourire mauvais.

Finalement, venir au LittleMag n'avait pas du tout été une mauvaise idée. Il allait peut-être acheter à Joshua ce jeu merdique qu'il voulait depuis des mois…

-D'accord, et la deuxième chose? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Draco prit une profonde respiration avant de se tourner complètement vers la brune. La capture d'Ange allait dépendre de cette deuxième requête. Tout se jouerait là dessus. Le Veela n'avait pas nécessairement pensé à impliquer Hermione, mais au moins, il lui faisait confiance. Alors, convaincu, le blond lui demanda:

-Est-ce que tu es bonne actrice ?

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Juste pour vous dire, Harry n'est pas siiiii lent que** **ç** **a. Premièrement, contrairement à** _ **nous**_ **, lui n'a pas tous les faits, et, même s'il y a beaucoup de chapitres, très peu de temps se passe entre eux. (Par exemple, il y a trois chapitres différents le 9 septembre 2003, donc Harry a le déclic la même journée.)**

 **Ok, je ne crois pas que j'aurai fini avant 2018 ): mais début janvier, c'est sûr! Il ne reste vraiment plus beaucoup de chapitres.**

 **See you next weeeeek!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello…?**_

 _ **Ok-ok, I'm a big fat liar, I knoooow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,**_

 _ **Je suis TELLEMENT en retard! Ça fait un mois, j'ai trop honte…**_

 _ **En tout cas, merci milles fois pour vos reviews!**_ _ **I love you people, seriously. Je vais vous nommer, tiens: , PetitLutin22, NiyumeSs, holybleu, Yuuchaan, ofo, sasu-hime, himechu95670, Egwene Al' Vere, merguez, Julia13verseau, Kelewan, Aralorn, Karine, Rik-rak, Badlorchen .**_ _ **BIG HUG! ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Un autre big hug pour ma bêta fawkesthephoenix8 :)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 28**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10 septembre 2003, au soir**_

Harry était allé trois fois dans le clan des Veelas.

Ses deux dernières fois étaient assez récentes; lorsqu'il était allé interroger Draco Malfoy pour l'enquête et quand il était revenu le visiter le lendemain. Mais la première fois…

C'était quelque temps après la guerre. Durant la période où l'Élu avait cru de tout son cœur qu'avec Voldemort mort, son Partenaire et lui allaient pouvoir vivre heureux ensemble. Mais il s'était horriblement trompé.

À l'époque, il avait appris que Draco Malfoy avait vite fait de déménager dans ce clan mystique. La forêt d'Aulsch? Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Alors il avait attendu que le blond lui fasse peut-être signe avant d'aller s'aventurer chez cette communauté féerique. Mais les jours et les semaines étaient passés et le blond n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Le Survivant avait donc décidé d'aller chercher ses réponses lui-même en pénétrant le clan des Veelas.

Le rejet de son Partenaire, cette nuit-là, était probablement le pire souvenir d'Harry. Même la guerre et ses représailles ne lui avaient pas donné autant de cauchemars par la suite. Son cœur avait été flagellé à un point tel qu'Harry s'obligeait toujours à ne pas trop penser à cette fameuse nuit, au risque de retomber automatiquement dans une dépression cuisante.

Alors, se retrouver pour la quatrième fois dans le clan des Veelas, dans la maison de Draco, à attendre que le propriétaire revienne chez lui, sans savoir quel serait le dénouement de cette soirée, était un supplice pour Harry. L'Auror ne croyait pas qu'il serait capable de supporter un autre rejet. Même si ce rejet était dans le but de le protéger contre cet assassin qui rodait autour d'eux.

-Que puis-je vous servir, Maître Harry?

Harry leva les yeux sur l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait avec un sourire. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe violette en voiles avec une traine derrière. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon torsadé et agrémentés de toutes petites perles blanches. La jeune fille avait l'air d'une princesse, pas d'une servante. À bien y penser, en traversant l'habitat des Veelas, l'Auror n'aurait jamais pu deviner qui était pauvre ou riche, qui pouvait être un noble ou un simple paysan. Tout le monde était naturellement éclatant. Comme Renna.

Assis sur les canapés en cuir du salon de Draco, Harry fit un sourire crispé à la servante de son Partenaire en espérant que son stress ne se montrait pas trop.

Il avait pourtant dit à la jeune fille de l'appeler juste « Harry », mais celle-ci l'avait formidablement ignoré. Le Survivant ne la connaissait pas énormément, mais Renna semblait être du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête… et elle avait l'air d'être bizarrement heureuse de l'appeler « Maître Harry ».

-Merci Renna, mais ça va aller.

La fille conserva son sourire en faisant la sourde oreille :

-Du vin, du jus, du thé ou de l'eau?

Harry hésita, pendant que la servante le regardait, ne lui donnant pas le choix.

-D'accord, d'accord, de l'eau, capitula Harry.

-Parfait ! Je reviens tout de suite! sourit la jeune Veela avant de sautiller hors du salon.

Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les pierres blanches et raffinées entourant la cheminée du salon, et un instant plus tard, les pupilles vertes du Survivant parcoururent les autres murs et leur décoration. La maison respirait la classe et la simplicité en même temps. Elle était très élégante, quoique plus froide que chez l'ancien Gryffondor.

Oui, c'était beau chez Draco Malfoy.

Tout comme le clan. Il avait l'air d'y faire bon vivre.

Si tout se passait bien et qu'ils réussissaient à capturer l'assassin sans se faire tuer dans le processus, Harry avait décidé qu'il ne donnerait pas le choix à Draco d'être avec lui. Mais après ceci, l'Auror ne savait pas exactement où ils habiteraient. Le Survivant se surprenait à aimer le clan des Veelas, mais pourrait-il réellement abandonner le 12 Square Grimmaurd? Ce précieux héritage que Sirius lui avait légué ? Serait-ce facile pour Teddy? Bien sûr, le petit n'allait rien dire comme toujours, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à ignorer ses sentiments à cause de cela.

-Et voilà ! s'éleva la voix de Renna en sortant l'invité de ses pensées.

La jeune servante revenait avec un plateau soutenant une carafe d'eau en cristal et un verre. Elle offrit un énième sourire au brun avant d'installer sa charge sur la table basse devant lui. Elle se saisit ensuite de la carafe d'eau et servit le Survivant.

-Maître Draco ne devrait pas tarder. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait à la maison tout de suite après son dîner avec le jeune Maitre Joshua. Il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre.

Le cœur Harry se serra désagréablement à la mention du nom du fils de Sirius.

Harry considérait la relation -ou plutôt l' _inexistence_ de relation- qu'il avait avec le fils de son Parrain comme l'une des plus grandes défaites de sa vie. Draco avait été désigné comme le gardien légal de Joshua, et comme le blond avait tout fait pour fuir son Vir et qu'il s'était terré dans le clan des Veelas, l'Auror n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'énormément interagir avec Joshua.

-Joshua… commença le brun d'une voix moins stable qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Renna leva les yeux sur lui en lui tendant son verre d'eau. Harry s'en saisit et se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

-Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce que Joshua va revenir aussi ?

Comme si elle savait les sentiments du Survivant, Renna lui lança un regard légèrement peiné et sourit tristement :

-Malheureusement, le jeune maître retourne à l'école tout de suite après. Il a eu l'autorisation de sortir du château uniquement pour cet après-midi. Maitre Draco sera donc seul à revenir au clan.

Harry essaya de repousser la déception qui le saisit et prit une gorgée d'eau pour se distraire. Il se souvenait que la première fois que Sirius lui avait avoué avoir un fils, il s'était senti trahi de plus d'une façon. Le Survivant en avait particulièrement voulu à son parrain parce qu'il avait manqué 6 ans de la vie d'un enfant qu'il aurait pu considérer comme un petit frère adoptif. Mais même 7 ans plus tard, Harry n'avait jamais pu être présent pour ce petit frère adoptif en question. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, maintenant.

-Comment est-il ? Joshua, je veux dire, demanda doucement le Survivant

Renna ricana légèrement en mettant l'une des mèches de ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille gauche:

-Le jeune maitre est comme un petit soleil excité qui t'éclaire même quand tu as envie d'être à l'ombre.

La Veela s'assit dans le fauteuil faisant face à Harry et fixa son regard sur le sol, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

-C'est un gamin mesquin et malin! Le jeune maître a également un physique avantageux et l'utilise parfois pour amadouer les autres, même s'il sait pertinemment qu'on voit clair dans son jeu. Et je ne vous parle pas du nombre hallucinant de lettres de Poudlard que nous recevons à cause des 400 coups qu'il fait à l'école!

Renna se pencha vers le brun, comme pour lui confier un secret, et dit avec un clin d'œil amusé :

-Et bien sûr, son passe-temps favori est d'embêter Maître Draco et de le rendre dingue! Maitre Draco à une imagination débordante pour les insultes maintenant!

Harry se mit à rire, reconnaissant un peu le côté de Sirius chez le gamin. Il semblait être un vrai phénomène à la façon dont Renna le décrivait. Le Survivant aurait tant voulu le connaitre plus tôt.

-Mais il est bon pour Maitre Draco, murmura la jeune fille, le regard vague.

L'atmosphère devint plus sérieuse et le Survivant se calma aussitôt, s'attendant à entendre des confessions moins drôles.

-Maitre Draco ne va pas toujours bien, mais c'était encore pire avant, dit Renna. Certaines fois étaient tout bonnement horribles; il faisait des crises catastrophiques et se renfermait sur lui même sans prononcer un mot pendant des jours. Le Maitre à tendance à se créer d'épaisses carapaces et ne donne l'autorisation à personne d'entrer. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de cette forteresse et ça m'a toujours inquiétée.

Harry resta silencieux et regarda les yeux de Renna se détourner pour se concentrer sur les flammes du feu dans la cheminée devant eux.

-Je me dis souvent que sans Maître Blaise et le jeune Maitre Joshua, Maitre Draco aurait emprunté un chemin bien plus noir que je ne veux même pas m'imaginer, continua la Veela. Cependant, contrairement à Maitre Blaise qui laisse le temps à son meilleur ami de se confier à lui tranquillement, le jeune Maitre Joshua à une méthode bien plus brusque. Quand il voit que son parrain ne va pas bien, le jeune Maitre Joshua s'accroche à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Même quand Maitre Draco hurle de le lâcher, son filleul n'en fait rien. Il s'impose jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que la situation s'est améliorée. Maitre Draco dit toujours que ça le rend fou -ce qui est probablement vrai- et qu'il ne supporte pas l'adolescent, mais dans le fond…

-Draco l'aime beaucoup, compléta Harry.

Renna lâcha un faible rire :

-Des fois, je me demande s'il s'en rend compte lui-même! Peut-être bien que oui, mais jamais il ne l'avouera de sa vie!

Le Survivant sourit doucement et observa à son tour les flammes dans le foyer. Le feu brûlait calmement et dégageait une chaleur qui semblait envelopper son corps et ses pensées.

Alors comme ça, Joshua avait été présent pour son Partenaire pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Au lieu de jalouser l'adolescent comme Harry avait l'habitude de faire quand il voyait qu'une autre personne que lui s'occupait du blond, il éprouva une certaine gratitude envers Joshua. Ce n'était que maintenant que l'Auror apprenait que Draco avait également souffert de leur séparation, et savoir que plus d'une personne avait été présente pour le soutenir soulageait intensément le brun.

Harry ne sut pas combien de minutes silencieuses Renna et lui partagèrent, mais l'ancien Gryffondor sursauta quand la jeune fille s'exclama soudainement :

-Il est là !

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre férocement dans sa poitrine et il suivit le regard de la Veela aux cheveux noirs qui fixait la fenêtre de gauche. À travers celle-ci, on pouvait distinguer une Cydelle qui venait d'atterrir près de la maison chevauchée par un blond que le Vir reconnaitrait partout. Renna se leva immédiatement et se tourna vers Harry. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui saisit les mains :

-J'espère de tout cœur qu'après ce soir, vous appeler « Maitre Harry » et vous servir sera chose quotidienne pour moi.

Puis, sans en ajouter plus, la jeune Veela se précipita hors du salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Le Vir n'osa même plus regarder par la fenêtre, l'appréhension de cette rencontre lui serrant désagréablement le ventre. Il se contenta d'observer, comme avant, le feu devant lui et son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine quand il entendit une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Harry espérait presque que c'était Renna qui revenait lui annoncer que ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy qui était là finalement, mais une tout autre personne.

Cependant, quand il distingua des pas s'approcher lentement du salon, L'Auror sut tout de suite que c'était ceux de son Partenaire. L'âme du Survivant lui criait d'aller s'unir à celle qui s'approchait et Harry ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

Le bruit de pas s'arrêta à la porte du salon et l'ancien Gryffondor essaya de recouvrer son courage pour avoir la force d'ouvrir ses paupières et de lever les yeux sur son âme sœur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que soit, Draco fit quelque chose qui le prit complètement de court :

« Potter… »

La voix résonna dans la tête d'Harry, calme, et un peu incertaine.

Parler à travers les pensées était un don que peu de Partenaires arrivaient à développer. Depuis combien de temps l'ancien Serpentard et Harry n'avaient-ils pas usé de ce moyen de communication? Si longtemps. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une seule fois. Cette journée-là, à la guerre de Poudlard. Ayant tout à coup l'affreuse envie de pleurer, Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna finalement son visage vers le blond.

Le teint de l'apothicaire avait beaucoup plus de couleurs que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Il avait l'air plus en forme.

Il portait un t-shirt gris sous une veste ajustée marine qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Les pupilles métalliques du Veela brillaient intensément et étaient figées sur lui.

Harry déglutit et se leva lentement avant de faire complètement face à sa Sän. Les yeux de Draco suivirent chacun de ses mouvements.

Ils se contentèrent de se fixer de longues secondes, en silence, leur cœur battant à tout rompre, leurs émotions chamboulées vaquant au-dessus de leur tête.

-Tu as deviné, non? murmura finalement le blond.

Tout à coup, comme un raz de marée qui le frappait, des sentiments inconnus envahir le corps d'Harry. Une angoisse étrangère s'ajouta à la sienne, une peur aiguë se mêla à son appréhension, et une tristesse embrassa sa propre peine. Draco partageait avec lui ses sentiments.

Harry résista à cette nouvelle vive envie de prendre l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher, et se força à se concentrer sur leur problème présent.

-Premièrement, Draco, qu'est-ce qui te met en danger à propos de ce Serment? demanda Harry.

Ce dernier ne voulait absolument pas répéter l'épisode à Sainte-Mangouste, quand le blond avait failli se tuer devant lui en essayant de détourner le Serment et de lui dire un peu de son contenu.

-Ne prends pas de risque, s'il te plait, continua Harry.

-Je ne peux pas parler du Serment, mais tu peux deviner, ça ne m'affectera pas, répondit Draco en conservant ses yeux gris sur le brun.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête et prit une grande respiration, ses mains commençant à devenir moites.

Il devait réfléchir attentivement. L'Auror savait pertinemment que l'histoire dans laquelle était mêlé son Partenaire était plus grosse que ce qu'il croyait, alors ses théories pourraient très bien aller dans toutes les directions.

Le Survivant décida donc de commencer par ce qui n'avait pas de sens.

Il fronça les sourcils en observant soigneusement le blond devant lui et essaya de s'imaginer à sa place

Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été dans la peau de Draco et que quelqu'un essayait de tuer sa moitié? Simple; il l'aurait averti, il serait resté auprès d'elle et il l'aurait protégée. Or, son âme sœur n'avait rien fait de tout ça.

Harry savait maintenant que le Serment Inviolable avait empêché Draco de faire le numéro 1; l'avertir. Mais le Veela aurait pu opter pour les deux autres aspects; rester avec lui et le défendre contre l'assassin.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout le devoir de Draco de le protéger, au contraire. Mais Harry savait que le blond ne se limitait pas du tout aux rôles des Veelas dans un couple et qu'il aurait au moins _essayé_ de le faire s'il tenait vraiment à lui. De plus, les pouvoirs de Veela de l'apothicaire étaient puissants et ce dernier avait toujours été extrêmement confiant en eux.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me protéger… _d_ _'aucune_ façon, élucida l'Élu.

Au regard intense de Draco, Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste.

-Toute cette enquête, ça a toujours été moi la cause principale, continua Harry avec empressement. L'assassin recherche ta Partenaire, mais il ne sait pas que c'est moi. De ton côté, à cause du Serment, tu n'as jamais eu le droit de m'avertir d'une quelconque façon et tu ne pourras pas me protéger s'il me retrouve, j'ai bien pigé?

Draco ne pouvait rien confirmer de son plein gré, mais Harry n'eut pas besoin d'un « oui » à voix haute. Les battements du cœur de son Partenaire répondaient pour lui.

-Il… Il est proche de moi? hasarda Harry.

L'angoisse du blond que ressentait l'Auror à travers lui augmenta légèrement, même si l'apothicaire prit bien soin de garder un visage neutre sans donner de réponse concrète.

Ok, donc, l'assassin était dans l'entourage d'Harry.

-Et tu ne peux pas le dénoncer j'imagine? demanda-t-il.

Le Survivant songea qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de poser des questions, car Draco ne pouvait clairement pas y répondre sans risque, mais à sa grande surprise, le blond déclara librement sans se tordre de douleur :

-Il y a ça, effectivement, mais je ne sais carrément pas qui c'est. C'est une métamorphomage, elle a pris un autre visage.

-Attends, c'est une fille?

Le détail étonna Harry plus que nécessaire. Évidemment, son équipe et lui n'avaient jamais écarté l'idée, mais le brun s'était toujours personnellement représenté l'assassin comme un homme.

Draco ne répondit pas à sa question. Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de le dépasser et de se diriger vers le mur à la droite de la cheminée. Il y avait un porte-bouteilles richement rempli accroché au mur un peu plus vers le fond. Sans un mot, Draco prit une bouteille au hasard et l'ouvrit avec la facilité d'un habitué à l'aide d'un tirebouchon qui pendait au meuble. Pendant un moment, Harry le regarda se saisir d'un verre posé sur le dessus d'un rebord, puis demanda :

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de toute cette histoire que tu as déménagé dans le clan des Veelas?

-C'est plus facile de supporter l'absence de quelqu'un dans ta vie si tu ne la vois pas déambuler dans les rues constamment, répondit tranquillement Draco en versant le liquide rouge dans sa coupe. Puis, forcément, moins tu me voyais, moins tu avais de chances de m'approcher.

-Justement Draco, comment a-t-on _fait_ pour survivre cette séparation aussi longtemps? demanda Harry en songeant à cette étrange force intérieure qui lui avait toujours dit de rester loin du blond. Fleur a dit que c'était impossible pour deux Partenaires d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant des années.

Les épaules de Draco se tendirent. Harry ressentit le cœur de l'apothicaire battre plus vite à travers sa propre poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la potion que tu m'envoyais? continua l'ancien Gryffondor.

Au lieu de répondre à son Vir, Draco apporta la coupe de vin qu'il avait en main à sa bouche et l'engloutit en quelques gorgées. Il passa ensuite discrètement une langue sur ses lèvres et se resservit un autre verre sans pour autant répondre à la question d'Harry. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le blond ne but pas le contenu de sa coupe et se contenta de la fixer.

Après un long moment, l'apothicaire parla enfin :

-Ça s'appelle de l'eau de Kèrln. Elle peut apaiser n'importe quel type de douleur -comme nos crises- et elle peut aussi avoir la propriété d'influencer les actions de la personne qui la consomme.

Le cœur d'Harry se refroidit.

-Les créateurs de la potion ont le loisir d'y ajouter des désirs quelconques chez ceux qui la boivent, continua Draco. J'ai donc fait en sorte qu'elle t'oblige, ou plutôt, te « suggère fortement » d'être éloigné de moi et de garder notre secret. Elle crée aussi une vive dépendance, voilà pourquoi tu devais avoir l'impression que tes crises s'empiraient quand tu n'en consommais pas pendant un certain temps.

Comme un puzzle qui venait enfin d'être terminé, presque toutes les questions qu'Harry s'était toujours posées se résolvaient en même temps. Il avait cru être le pire ami de la planète quand il avait caché sa relation avec Malfoy à ses proches. Toutes les fois où il avait menti encore et encore et encore à propos de ses crises, de ses dépressions, ou de ses cauchemars n'avaient pas été ses propres décisions. Parce qu'il avait simplement fait confiance à son Partenaire et qu'il avait bu cette étrange potion qui soulageait ses maux sans se poser de questions. Sa Sän n'aurait sûrement jamais mis quelque chose qui le nuirait à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas? C'était ce qu'Harry avait cru, du moins.

-Tu m'as manipulé, en fait, dit l'Élu.

Draco ne répondit pas et aucun pli de son visage ne changea, mais Harry sentit une vague de remords le traverser de la part du blond.

Le Survivant ne parvint pas à faire baisser la colère qui montait petit à petit en lui. Il se sentait affreusement trahi.

-Pendant plus de 5 ans, tu vas me dire que je n'ai jamais été totalement maitre de mes actions, dit lentement Harry en tentant de contrôler sa colère. Sais-tu à quel point les effets de ta _potion_ ont rendu ma vie misérable!?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit finalement Draco entre ses dents, évitant toujours le regard de l'Auror.

-Tu aurais pu-

-Faire _quoi_?!

Draco avait brusquement déposé son verre sur le haut de la cheminée et s'était enfin retourné vers son Vir. Il ne donna pas le temps à Harry de répondre et poursuivit avec fougue :

-Faire quoi, Potter, hein? Dis-moi! Mes mains étaient liées! Tu m'aurais écouté, peut-être, si je t'avais dit de rester loin de moi sans te donner une putain de raison? Ou peut-être que tu aurais préféré que j'ignore le danger qui pesait sur toi et qu'on vive le parfait amour pendant deux semaines avant qu'on ne te retrouve pendu au chandelier de ta chambre!

Bouche bée, Harry resta silencieux, commençant à être honteux par sa bouffée de rage. Il savait pertinemment que Draco avait été obligé de le manipuler pour son propre bien. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas fait cela dans le but de le blesser, mais le fait que la Sän de l'Auror se soit jouée de lui faisait quand même mal.

-Tu n'étais pas le seul à faire des crises, dit encore le blond en se calmant. Et la plupart des miennes n'étaient pas parce que tu n'étais pas là.

Harry comprit l'allusion. Tout comme lui se sentait le pire des déchets quand il n'arrivait pas à protéger physiquement son Partenaire, Draco avait dû se sentir horrible de faire souffrir émotionnellement son Vir.

-Excuse-moi, Draco, murmura ce dernier. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour me sauver.

Draco étudia longuement Harry avant détourner le regard et de le plonger dans les flammes du foyer.

Malgré les excuses de l'Auror, d'autres sentiments noirs qui n'étaient pas les siens traversèrent le brun. Inquiet, le Survivant voulut s'approcher de l'autre homme :

-Dra-

-J'ai fait bien pire que te manipuler pour te sauver, Harry.

L'entente de son prénom de la bouche du Veela n'apporta pas la même joie habituelle qu'Harry ressentait les rares fois où son âme sœur le disait. Draco lui avouait un truc trop sérieux.

-Tu as tué, devina l'ancien Gryffondor.

L'apothicaire ne dit rien en reprenant sa coupe sur le haut de la cheminée, confirmant les doutes de son Partenaire.

Harry fit un minuscule sourire sans joie. Tout le monde avait tué durant la guerre. Même Hermione, même Neville. Ils n'avaient pas gagné contre le Voldemort à coups de « Stupéfix ». La plupart d'entre eux avaient encore des séquelles de cette période sombre, mais ils étaient tous passés par là.

Cependant, de toutes les personnes qu'Harry aurait cru que ça affecterait le moins, l'apothicaire se retrouvait en tête de liste. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été le plus sensible du monde, alors l'Auror était sûr que ce n'était pas la mort de quelques ennemis qui l'aurait autant touché. Il avait fait pire que juste tuer des ennemis. Et Harry su immédiatement c'était quoi.

-C'était toi les Vagues du Diable, souffla l'Élu.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se remit à boire de son vin. Et le monde autour d'Harry devint plus lugubre.

Au fond de lui, le Survivant avait toujours su que c'était son Partenaire qui avait concocté ces potions si meurtrières, mais en avoir la confirmation était pire qu'il ne pensait. Il avait tenté de nier ce doute toutes ces années, car l'idée lui était trop affreuse.

Cette potion avait tué 76 innocents à Norwich durant leur 6ième année, puis des vingtaines, des trentaines, tant d'autres durant la Grande Guerre. Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Il avait mal au cœur.

-Cette potion, tu as été obligé de la faire pour me protéger, n'est-ce pas? Tu as tué tous ces gens par ma faute, dit Harry d'une voix peinée.

Draco leva abruptement les yeux sur lui, un air de surprise peint sur le visage, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son Vir s'accuse lui-même. Il déposa à nouveau sa coupe sur le dessus de la cheminée et fit quelques pas en direction du Survivant :

-J'ai tué pour toi. J'ai énormément tué pour toi. Mais ça ne sera jamais de _ta_ faute, Harry.

Harry secoua la tête à ces paroles.

Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir horriblement failli à son rôle de Vir. Car c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait pas été présent, à un moment donné, que Draco avait été obligé de faire ce Serment Inviolable, de tuer autant des gens, et de souffrir seul pendant toutes ces années. Harry n'avait pas été là, ce jour spécifique, pour protéger Draco et l'empêcher de faire toutes ces choses.

Puis le fait que l'Élu soit lui-même lié à toutes ces morts était probablement ce qui le terrorisait le plus. Déjà, quand il avait compris que 4 femmes avaient été assassinées à sa place, il avait été horrifié. Mais maintenant, il apprenait que des centaines de personnes étaient mortes pour lui.

Il avait vraiment mal au cœur.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça pour moi, Draco, dit difficilement Harry, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

-Ce n'était pas juste pour toi, répondit le blond. Je suis égoïste, Potter, et je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Alors si je dois tuer pour protéger les miens, je le fais.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Veela, se demandant ce qu'il devait penser de cet aveu.

-Je ne suis pas un Saint, poursuivit Draco. Et je ne le serai jamais. Tu as peut-être une parfaite âme blanche, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon Partenaire que je vais aussi devenir un ange.

-Mais jamais je ne t'aurais demandé de faire une chose pareille! dit Harry d'une voix désespérée.

-Si tu crois vraiment que j'attendais ton autorisation.

-Peut-être que j'aurais voulu savoir que des gens mourraient pour protéger ma peau!

-Pour faire quoi? Si tu avais su, tu n'aurais pas accepté qu'on sacrifie ne serait-ce qu'une seule âme pour toi.

-Évidemment! Ces Vagues du Diable ont pris bien plus qu' _une_ âme, Draco! Il y en a eu plus de 200, bon sang!

-Et c'était nécessaire!

-Tu me répètes encore ça! « Je n'avais pas le choix! », « C'était nécessaire »! Comme si ça excusait tout! Comme si leur mort ne faisait rien! Comme si leur vie valait moins que la mienne!

-Elles valaient moins que la tienne pour la _guerre_ , Potter!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça!

-Parce que c'est vrai! Ta survie n'était pas juste importante pour notre petit couple! Le putain de monde sorcier au complet comptait sur toi! Si tu étais mort à cause du lien que tu partageais avec moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres règnerait sur cette planète et aurait tué bien plus que ces 200 personnes! Le sort du monde _valait_ ces sacrifices!

-Tu ne peux quand même pas penser comme ça! Merlin, Draco, _m_ _ê_ _me toi_ tu ne peux pas penser comme ça!

-JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'ÉTAIS PAS UN SAINT !

Tout à coup, la coupe que Draco avait laissée sur le haut de la cheminée et plusieurs pierres lumineuses éclairant la pièce explosèrent brutalement. Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent leurs hurlements et se calmèrent immédiatement. Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais leurs pouvoirs de Veela s'étaient apparemment manifestés durant la discussion.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry savait néanmoins qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de parler. Ce fut d'ailleurs Draco qui reprit la parole, plus calmement, cependant :

-Ça a toujours été ça la différence entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, tu sais. Vous seriez incapable de pousser à la mer la personne qui pourrait sauver tous les autres, et vous condamnerez le bateau au complet ainsi. Tandis que les Serpentard le feraient sans hésiter, aussi cruel que ça puisse paraître.

Harry déglutit difficilement, la boule dans sa gorge ne s'étant pas estompée, puis répondit :

-C'est vrai, mais ça montre au moins qu'on a plus de cœur.

Draco regarda attentivement son Vir pendant de longues secondes et Harry se demanda s'il avait été blessé par sa remarque. Mais l'apothicaire hocha une fois la tête en détournant le regard, comme s'il acceptait cette vérité et ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Pour l'instant, Potter, je me fiche bien que tu me juges ou que tu me détestes.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux et parut tout à coup extrêmement épuisé :

-Severus avait raison; tant que tu es vivant pour le faire, le reste m'importe peu.

Harry était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir. Des émotions intenses et complètement contradictoires faisaient des ravages dans son être. Il était épouvanté par plusieurs des aveux de son Partenaire, et probablement par Draco lui-même, mais il se surprenait à avoir de violents élans d'amour pour le blond qui se trouvait devant lui. Le Survivant ne savait pas comment des émotions si opposées arrivaient à être présentes dans son cœur, mais elles se battaient férocement comme dans un ring.

Lentement, il s'approcha de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda s'avancer vers lui, et quand son Vir fut assez près pour le toucher, il n'avait pas détaché ses pupilles grises de celles émeraude de l'Auror. Harry éleva doucement sa main vers le visage de son Partenaire. Ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur sa joue droite, semblant avoir peur que le blond se casse sous lui.

-Tu es fou, Draco, murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Le Survivant pensa soudain à cette nuit à l'infirmerie, 6 ans plus tôt, quand il était allé voir sa moitié après qu'il lui ait jeté cet affreux Sectumsempra.

Désespéré, Harry se souvenait qu'il avait dit à Draco qu'il l'aimait, et il n'avait jamais été plus convaincu d'une vérité que celle-là. Après cette déclaration, le blond l'avait durement renvoyé, cette nuit-là.

Mais depuis 6 ans, Draco Malfoy lui avait répondu « moi aussi » de la plus effrayante des façons.

-T'es complètement fou, répéta le brun.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il scella ses lèvres à celles de son Partenaire.

Draco répondit d'emblée au baiser et ouvrit les lèvres pour donner accès à Harry. Le Survivant sentit leur cœur s'accélérer d'un même rythme et il passa un bras autour de la taille du blond pour le serrer plus contre lui. Ils auraient dû faire ça depuis le début.

Le baiser devint vite fougueux, presque violent, tant cette passion qu'ils avaient si longtemps contenue voulait être dégagée. La langue d'Harry dansait avec celle de Draco, bataillant un peu pour dominer le baiser. Mais bientôt, le Vir montra qu'il pouvait se montrer obstiné et Draco finit par capituler dans un gémissement.

Ils commencèrent à se toucher, se laissant emporter par leur désir bouillonnant.  
Leurs gestes étaient fébriles et demandant, comme si le fait de s'être enfin avoué la vérité après tant d'années les soulageait tellement que leur âme entière en tremblait. L'Auror ne sut pas exactement quand ils se retrouvèrent près d'un mur, mais lorsque le dos de Draco s'y cogna, Harry frotta son érection brulante sous son pantalon contre celle du blond, pour lui montrer à quel point il le voulait.

« Harry… » lui souffla mentalement Draco.

Ledit Harry délaissa un moment les lèvres rougies de l'ancien Serpentard pour aller lui dévorer le cou. L'odeur du Veela enivra les sens du brun et sa chaleur sembla guérir son être entier.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais Harry n'allait laisser sa Sän loin de lui désormais.

Draco parut trouver qu'ils étaient trop habillés pour leurs activités, alors il entreprit de déshabiller le Survivant. La chemise de l'Auror se retrouva vite par terre, mais lorsque l'apothicaire s'attaqua à sa ceinture, il s'arrêta un moment. Harry, qui était toujours occupé à embrasser le cou de son Partenaire, cessa également ses douceurs et baissa le regard pour voir ce qui préoccupait le blond.

Une lueur orange sortait de sa poche droite, là où il avait laissé sa Pierre de Communication. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à chauffer.

Comme la lumière était orange, le message n'était pas urgent, mais ça voulait tout de même dire qu'il était important.

Cependant, important ou pas, Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'y répondre maintenant. Il allait dire à Draco de ne pas faire attention à la Pierre et recommencer à l'embrasser, mais l'apothicaire avait bizarrement l'air submergé par la lueur.

-Ça doit être la Belette. Granger l'a fait, murmura le Veela.

-Qu… De quoi tu parles? s'enquit Harry, en se demandant comment l'apothicaire pouvait savoir l'expéditeur du message et quel était le rapport avec Hermione.

L'ancien Serpentard releva ses yeux sur son Vir avant de rapprocher son corps au sien et plongea son visage dans son cou.

-Je crois que la meurtrière est au Ministère et Granger doit m'aider dans mon plan pour la démasquer, murmura Draco contre sa peau.

Étonné, Harry repoussa gentiment les épaules du blond pour voir son visage et plongea ses orbes verts dans les orageux du Veela.

-Quel genre de plan? demanda l'Auror.

-Le genre que tu n'aimeras sûrement pas, répondit Draco.

Le Veela se mit à embrasser l'épaule droite de son Partenaire, et cette fois-ci, il réussit à défaire la boucle de la ceinture du brun sans être interrompu et ouvrit son pantalon pour l'abaisser. Mais Harry avait les sourcils froncés, tournant dans sa tête ce que Draco venait de dire et se demandant qui Diable au Ministère pourrait en vouloir à sa vie.

-Plus tard, Harry, souffla Draco en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il venait de passer une main sous le caleçon du Survivant et caressait tendrement son membre dur et avide d'attention, semblant lui dire qu'il avait une activité bien plus intéressante à faire que de se préoccuper du Ministère. Comme faire l'amour à son homme.

Alors Harry sourit et s'y appliqua.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 _ **17 septembre 2003**_

Carolina, la réceptionniste de la porte centrale du Ministère de la Magie, haussa les épaules à la question muette de Ron quand elle lui tendit le formulaire.

-Un nouveau protocole? demanda Ron, confus.

-Pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas, répondit la grande brune. Le Ministre Shacklebolt a demandé à ce que toutes les personnes du département des Aurors, entre autres, apposent leur signature magique sur ce genre de formulaire.

-Pourquoi ça? s'enquit Ron en sortant tout de même sa baguette.

Carolina poussa un soupir avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, n'en ayant visiblement rien à faire des raisons du Ministre :

-Peut-être que quelqu'un essaie de reproduire des documents falsifiés avec vos fausses signatures et qu'il veut les comparer, ou peut-être qu'il veut voir si vous venez vraiment tous au travail, qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Allons donc, cette signature.

Ron maugréa dans sa barbe pour la forme, mais agita quand même sa baguette au-dessus du formulaire. Des lettres courbées et dorées se posèrent sur la feuille, et le roux fit un dernier signe de tête à la grande brune avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kingsley leur demandait de faire des choses sans s'expliquer. Si vraiment ses employés devaient être au courant, il allait leur dire.

Lorsque le roux arriva à son étage et que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il vit sa femme dans le couloir en train de s'éloigner dans le sens opposé. Ron sortit rapidement et courut vers elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tourne l'angle de gauche.

-Hermy, dit son mari en lui attrapant l'épaule. Où étais-tu passé?

Depuis le matin, elle avait disparu. Elle était rentrée au Ministère bien plus tôt que Ron, prétextant avoir des choses à régler avant de les rejoindre dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle disparaissait d'ailleurs très souvent depuis quelques jours.

Quand la brune se retourna, elle fit un sourire mystérieux à son mari, puis lui indiqua le couloir du menton pour qu'ils continuent à marcher. Ron s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que la jeune femme à côté de lui tenait une pile des mêmes formulaires en main que celui qu'il venait tout juste de signer. Il y avait cependant plusieurs signatures différentes sur chaque feuille.

-Désolée, je t'avais dit que je devais régler quelques petits trucs, pas vrai? répondit Hermione à son mari. Je devais aider un vieil ami.

-Un vieil ami? s'étonna le roux. Qui ça?

Malheureusement, avec le cerveau de sa femme, plusieurs hommes de tous les métiers demandaient souvent sa compagnie. Si Ron devait être jaloux à chaque fois, il se serait épuisé depuis très longtemps, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait énormément non plus.

-Oh, tu ne le connais pas, dit Hermione. Il s'appelle Damien et je l'avais rencontré dans un cours de langue celtique. Il voulait que je l'aide à traduire un texte. Dis, tu as signé le formulaire?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, à quoi ils servent? Et pourquoi tu les transportes?

-Je ne sais pas non plus pour quoi ils sont, mais j'aide Kingsley à les ramasser. Il veut peut-être les étudier.

-Tu pourras être là à temps pour l'interrogatoire? Ça devrait commencer dans une minute.

-Oui bien sûr. J'avais fini de toute façon. Carolina pourrait apporter les autres formulaires au Ministre.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et l'éleva avant de l'agiter légèrement. Les formulaires s'envolèrent tout seuls dans les airs et partirent dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre, probablement, les bureaux de Kingsley.

-Allons-y, les autres sont sûrement déjà avec Malfoy, déclara Hermione en rangeant sa baguette.

Ron hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le couloir des salles d'interrogatoire de l'étage, leur démarche ferme, leurs pas synchronisés.

C'était la femme de Ron, bien sûr, qui avait découvert que Draco Malfoy avait une Partenaire. Elle l'avait dit à son mari lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux, quelques jours plus tôt. Le roux s'était empressé de prévenir à son équipe et ils avaient fixé une date pour encore interroger Malfoy. Ce dernier, à leur grande surprise, avait accepté, même s'il n'avait pas su la raison de cette nouvelle convocation.

Comment Hermione avait-elle pu percer le secret de cet aristocrate prétentieux? Ron n'avait pas compris toutes les explications sur les émanations magiques et les formules du 19ème siècle que sa femme lui avait dit. Il avait néanmoins saisi que Malfoy cachait sa marque sous de puissants sorts anciens difficiles à détecter et qu'Hermione avait quand même pu sentir une instabilité sur sa peau lorsqu'elle lui avait touché le bras. Signe qu'il cachait quelque chose. Comme une Marque d'Appartenance.

En tout cas, Hermione en était sûre. Et si elle était sûre, et bien, c'était presque toujours vrai.

Ils atteignirent la salle d'interrogatoire B11. Hermione ne prit pas la peine de cogner pour signaler leur présence et se saisit de la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Draco Malfoy était assis sur une chaise, face à une large table carrée, en plein milieu de la salle. Il portait une chemise ajustée verte et un pantalon noir qui semblaient tout droit sortir du magasin du dernier designer à la mode du pays. Et il affichait, comme toujours, ce même air glacial et hautain qui le caractérisait tant.

Harry, Laetitia et Neville, quant à eux, étaient debout, de chaque côté de la salle. Laetitia se trouvait près de la porte quand Ron et sa femme arrivèrent, Neville se tenait devant Malfoy et Harry était derrière le blond, appuyé contre le mur du fond. Ils n'avaient pas enfilé leur robe officielle d'Auror et semblaient simplement attendre les derniers venus tranquillement.

-Mais quel accueil! cracha sarcastiquement Malfoy en voyant Hermione et Ron entrer. Autant inviter le Ministère au complet tant qu'on y est!

-Ravi de te revoir aussi, Malfoy, dit Ron en s'approchant de lui.

Hermione alla se placer à la droite d'Harry, derrière le blond, prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard du Veela. Ron comprenait; elle devait se sentir mal de l'avoir dénoncé de cette façon.

Malfoy avait raison sur un point. On n'interrogeait pas un suspect à cinq normalement. Mais pour ce cas-ci, le chef Wilckson leur avait donné la permission. Ça étonnerait Ron qu'ils puissent interroger Malfoy en toute liberté après aujourd'hui.

Ron s'assit devant le blond et Neville vint le rejoindre en prenant place sur la chaise à sa droite. Le roux ne savait pas si son meilleur ami et sa femme avaient fait exprès, mais comme ils étaient toujours derrière le Veela, ça allait être facile pour lui d'avoir leur opinion silencieusement au fur et à mesure que l'interrogatoire allait se dérouler sans que cette fouine le sache. Ron espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient coincer Malfoy, cette fois.

-Nous allons commencer, dit Laetitia sur leur gauche, qui remplaçait Michelle pour cette fois-ci, la femme de Droit qui les avait accompagnées dans le clan des Veelas.

Laetitia sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur le magnétophone magique posé à l'extrémité de la table. Un déclic retentit, indiquant que leurs paroles étaient maintenant enregistrées :

-Nous sommes ici présents pour la suite de l'interrogatoire de Draco Malfoy en lien avec les meurtres de Donna Crevins, Katy Roye, Jennifer Thompson et Astoria Greengrass, récita Laetitia.

-Il sera possible pour toi Malfoy, si tu en sens le besoin, de suspendre cette séance et d'avoir recours à un avocat, ajouta calmement Neville à côté de Ron.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit l'ancien Serpentard de sa voix trainante en appuyant son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert de si intéressant!

Hermione, derrière le dos du blond, regarda son mari et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à dévoiler ce qu'ils savaient maintenant :

-Tu as une Partenaire, pas vrai? dit simplement Ron en étudiant son ancien ennemi de Poudlard.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer durement le roux. Il ne démentit pas non plus les propos de l'Auror, donnant raison à sa femme. Le blond avait une Partenaire. Enfin, Ron et son équipe le tenaient à propos de quelque chose. Un peu fier, Ron recommença à parler :

-On y avait pensé, tu sais Malfoy, à cette théorie que le but de la meurtrière était peut-être de simplement tuer ta Partenaire. Mais tu n'avais pas de Marque, tu avais passé nos tests de détection de camouflage à l'aide d'un moyen inconnu -car nous savons que tu _as_ une Marque d'Appartenance-, et le plus important, tu sortais avec d'autres femmes! Et ce dernier point va à l'encontre du principe d'« âmes sœurs » des Veelas, pas vrai? Alors, nous avons un peu mis cette théorie de côté. Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne, il y a quelques jours, que tu avais bel et bien une Marque d'Appartenance. Tu nous la montres, dis?

Sans se départir de son air de glace, Malfoy croisa lentement les bras sur sa poitrine, signe que le roux pouvait bien aller se faire foutre avant qu'il lui montre sa Marque. Ron sourit à son attitude et reprit :

-En tout cas, avec ça, on en a déduit que tu essayais de refaire ta vie loin de ta Partenaire pour ne pas qu'elle soit en danger en restant avec toi. Probablement à cause du Serment Inviolable que tu avais fait dans le passé. Puis, tes petites amies, voyant que tu ne te donnais pas à elles -avec raison- allaient batifoler ailleurs. Malheureusement pour elles, le meurtrier croyait toujours qu'elles étaient potentiellement ta vraie Partenaire et se faisaient tuer à sa place. Oui décidément, on avait plusieurs mystères résolus. Mais j'ai pensé à Zabini, hier, pendant la nuit.

Ron prit une pause et un silence envahit la pièce. Seul le son du magnétophone posé au bout de la table tranchait la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Le roux n'avait pas eu le temps de faire part de ses doutes à ses collègues et sa femme, car il avait formé sa théorie durant la nuit, donc il vit les autres tourner vers lui des yeux curieux.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste pour trahir ses émotions. La mine imperturbable, il se contentait de scruter intensément l'Auror devant lui, les bras encore croisés.  
Après qu'il eut jugé que son intro s'était suffisamment ancré les corps des personnes dans la pièce, Ron poursuivit :

-Après le meurtre de Donna, ta première copine, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi les autres filles avait risqué leur vie pour être avec toi, car tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air de prendre des précautions pour protéger tes proches du danger. Enfin, C'est ce que je croyais! Car quand le meurtrier a attaqué Zabini, une chance qu'il avait ce collier de protection que tu lui avais donné depuis 6 ans! Si ça n'avait pas été de sa réputation de coureur de jupons, on aurait même pu croire que c'était lui ton Partenaire! Merci, Merlin, pour Zabini, tu as été prévenant! Maintenant, dis-moi, _Draco_ , sachant que le meurtrier recherchait ta Partenaire si avidement, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais fourni à tes petites amies, celles qui étaient inévitablement les plus à risque de se faire assassiner, ces mêmes colliers si efficaces, _hm_?

-As-tu… fait exprès? souffla Neville à côté, comprenant où s'en allait Ron dans son idée.

-J'ai examiné une photo de ta mère dans le journal qu'on avait prise d'elle il y a deux semaines, quand elle venue ici te voir, ajouta Ron à Malfoy. Et elle avait exactement le même genre de collier protecteur autour du cou. Ça serait facile pour nous de découvrir si ton filleul et ta servante ont également ces colliers sur eux. Et s'ils en ont effectivement tous, eh bien, on pourrait se demander si tu ne voulais pas attirer l'assassin avec ses « copines » vulnérables.

Ce fut la première fois que les traits du visage du Veela changèrent. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement en un petit sourire narquois et il leva un peu les sourcils, comme si Neville et Ron venaient de résoudre une énigme complexe et que l'apothicaire était amusé que ça leur ait pris autant de temps.

Et Ron se rendit compte avec cette expression que le blond ne faisait que confirmer ses dires.

Sans se départir de son petit sourire, Malfoy décroisa les bras et se releva un peu de son siège. Il mit ensuite son coude droit sur la table devant lui et appuya son menton dans sa main, les yeux toujours plantés sur un Ron en colère.

-Voyons, vous me croyez vraiment capable d'une telle chose?

"Insensible" était le mot qu'avait employé Suzanne Roye, la sœur de Katy Roye, la deuxième victime, pour décrire Malfoy. Le roux avait été parfaitement d'accord avec la femme. À Poudlard, alors que Ron et son groupe consolaient une petite en pleurs, aidaient un première année à ramasser ses cahiers tombés par terre, ou amenaient un camarade blessé à l'infirmerie, Malfoy passait toujours devant ce genre de personnes sans leur accorder le moindre regard. C'était écrit sur son visage qu'il se croyait au dessus de tout ça et n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Comment pouvait-on autant manipuler et exploiter son entourage et se soucier aussi peu de lui en retour? Le roux se posait déjà la question à l'époque, mais là, c'était pire. Utiliser ses copines de cette façon. Pouvait-on être plus détestable? Il en doutait.

Ron serra les poings et cracha au blond assis:

-Tu utilisais ces femmes comme de vulgaires appâts.

-C'est une intéressante théorie… très réaliste même, susurra le blond.

Ron fut sûr à cet instant que chaque personne dans la pièce savait que cette fameuse théorie était vraie.

Malfoy se re-laissa tomber sur sa chaise et croisa une nouvelle fois les bras, son assurance toujours en place :

-Ou bien peut-être que le Serment Inviolable que j'ai fait m'interdisait de protéger mes amoureuses, mais pas mes autres proches, qu'en savez-vous? Ou encore, peut-être que vous faites complètement fausse piste et que l'histoire est tout autre! Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire, à cause du Serment! Comme c'est dommage! Mais dans un cas ou dans un autre, selon les faits, je n'ai tué aucune de mes copines, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai même avoué sous Veritaserum. Je suis juste sorti avec des femmes qui ont eu le malheur de finir en mauvais état. Va-t-on me foutre en prison pour ça?

-Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça? Je te conseillerais quand même de prendre un bon avocat, siffla Ron.

-J'aurais bien pris Astoria, mais on l'a enterré il y a deux semaines.

Ron pinça durement les lèvres, l'envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule du blond le démangeant violemment. Il n'avait jamais bien connu Astoria Greengrass. Elle avait l'air sèche et hautaine, les rares fois où il l'avait entendu parler dans des soirées mondaines. Mais Merlin, Ron était certain que même elle n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivée à cause de l'homme sans cœur devant lui. Aucune des quatre anciennes victimes n'avait mérité ça.

-Ta Partenaire, qui est-ce? demanda Ron d'un ton tranchant.

-Ce ne sont pas de tes oignons, dit lentement Malfoy.

Furieux, Ron abattit son poing sur la table entre eux, faisant légèrement sursauter Neville à côté.

-Oui ça l'est! éructa le roux. Et ça l'est aussi pour toutes ces femmes qui sont mortes à cause de sa protection!

Malfoy continua à le fixer sans rien dire tandis que les autres retenaient leur souffle.

Laetitia, quant à elle, s'était un peu rapprochée de la table et elle ne lâchait pas le Veela des yeux, une lueur étrange brillant dans le fond de ses pupilles.

-QUI EST-CE? répéta Ron.

Le silence les envahit, pesant. On aurait pu en entendre les battements de cœurs de chacun dans la pièce, anticipant la réponse du blond.

Une seconde passa.

Une deuxième.

Puis enfin, Draco Malfoy tourna faiblement sa tête à l'attention des gens dans son dos et dit:

-Demande-lui, elle est juste derrière moi.

oooOOOooo

.

* * *

 **Je suis terriblement désolée les amis, mais je dois vous prévenir tout de suite : je ne suis plus capable d'écrire du smut.**

 **I…I just can't anymore!**

 **Je ne sais pas! Est ce que les auteurs ont deux types d'insparations? ? Une pour écrire du plot et l'autre pour écrire du smut!? J'en ai aucune idée, mais moi l'écriture du sexe ne me vient plus du tout!**

 **Enfin bref, désolée pour ce manque de moment sexy, vous l'auriez bien mérité normalement mais rien à faire…**

 **.**

 **Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! :3**

 **HA! La fin de l'histoire est bientôt-bientôt!**

 ** **À plus (Dans pas longtemps, I hope...)****

 ** **xxx****


	29. Chapter 29

**Allo les amis,**

 **Ok, vous allez vouloir me TUER!**

 **Je sais que vous allez m'étriper! D :**

 **Mais je devais mettre ce chapitre** _ **quelque part**_ **et comme le prochain chapitre est la finale, ça aurait été weird de le mettre après!**

 **Don't kill me**

 **Just…**

 **Please, don't kill me.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 29**

 **.**

 _ **1**_ _ **ier**_ _ **mai 1998, bataille de Poudlard**_

Severus Snape les avait trahis.

Sasha Ydir resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait autour du cou de sa victime en y enfonçant ses ongles. La jeune Serdaigle blonde devant elle, les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur, gémit douloureusement et tenta tant bien que mal de repousser la main qui l'étouffait, en vain. Sasha faisait la sourde oreille et était insensible aux efforts désespérés de la blonde, car d'autres pensées furieuses l'occupaient.

Severus Snape, de toutes les personnes possibles, avait _osé_ les _trahir_!

Le visage de la gamine, à la merci de Sasha, vira au rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se débâtit encore plus sauvagement, mais la poigne de la Mangemort indienne était de fer.

-P-pitié! réussit à articuler la jeune fille, difficilement.

À sa supplication, Sasha se concentra de nouveau sur la blonde qu'elle étranglait et haussa un sourcil.

La jeune fille devait être en quatrième année, tout au plus. Et dire que même les morveux de quatorze ans croyaient pouvoir défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son armée. Comme c'était pathétique.

Sasha lâcha la gamine un moment et murmura « _Cultro_ ». Le bout de la baguette de l'Indienne se métamorphosa en une fine lame acérée. La pauvre blonde reprit brutalement son souffle et dut croire à une soudaine compatissance de la part de la Mangemort, quand Sasha la redressa brusquement.

Puis, d'un geste précis et vif, l'Indienne leva sa baguette tout juste transformée en lame aiguisée et trancha la gorge de la Serdaigle.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et elle porta automatiquement ses mains à sa blessure au cou. Elle tenta peut-être de parler, mais le sang qui sortait à profusion de la coupure à sa gorge l'en empêcha. Un instant plus tard, son corps tomba par terre et elle sembla se noyer dans son sang. La fillette eut deux ou trois derniers hoquets étranglés, puis elle ne bougea plus. Le liquide rouge carmin sortant de sa blessure se répandit comme une traînée sur le sol, allant colorer le blond de ses cheveux.

Sasha regarda le tableau d'un air dédaigneux.

Ça l'avait à peine calmé.

L'Indienne voulait voir une tout autre personne mourir à ses pieds. Et cette dernière était l'ancien bras droit du Lord Noir.

Ce traitre… Ce vaurien…

-Miss Sasha!

L'Indienne se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler, l'envie de tuer davantage la démangeant gravement. Mais elle se retint en voyant le gros Durand. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se mettre à assassiner ses alliés.

-Quoi? claqua-t-elle à Durand.

Le gros chauve, à moitié essoufflé, s'écria :

-D'autres sorciers des villes arrivent par trentaine porter secours aux enfants! Ils viennent tous par les airs ou de Pré-au-Lard!

La furie que ressentait Sasha juste avant se remit à s'enflammer en elle.

-Où est le gosse Malfoy! hurla-t-elle en s'élançant vers la porte. Qu'il me les tue tous!

-Il était juste à côté, proche de-

Durand n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Sasha le bousculait déjà pour sortir de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la vague direction que lui avait dite le chauve pour localiser le jeune Malfoy.

Deux sorciers adultes que l'Indienne ne reconnut pas - un grand brun aux taches de rousseur et une femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux noirs - la virent s'approcher et levèrent leur baguette, prêts à l'attaquer. Toujours en colère, Sasha agita à peine sa propre baguette pour leur lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ et le corps des deux sorciers s'effondrèrent sur le sol, morts. Sasha pinça les lèvres en passant entre les deux cadavres.

Ces sorciers devaient aussi être ces « adultes des villes » qui étaient venus en renfort pour aider les élèves de Poudlard. Comment les sorciers de l'Angleterre avaient-ils su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait attaquer l'école de magie aujourd'hui? À cause de Snape, bien sûr, car ce putain de _traitre_ avait tout fait foirer!

Et peut-être que le camp du Lord ne l'aurait pas su aussi tôt, que Snape était un traitre, si Bellatrix n'avait pas tenté de tuer une deuxième fois son cousin Sirius Black. Snape s'était interposé entre eux et au lieu de massacrer Black, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, il avait tué Bellatrix à l'aide de pouvoirs que jamais Sasha n'avait su qu'il possédait. C'était après qu'elle avait compris ce que ça signifiait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à y croire. Severus Snape était le Partenaire d'un Veela. De Sirius Black, qui plus est. Oh Snape avait si bien caché son jeu…

Sasha s'arrêta quand elle vit la tête blonde qu'elle recherchait dans un couloir de droite. Le jeune Malfoy regardait autour de lui, semblant également chercher quelqu'un. Quand il croisa les pupilles dorées de la Mangemort, il arrêta de s'agiter et se dirigea vers elle avec empressement.

Contrairement à son parrain, au grand étonnement de Sasha et de son groupe, Draco Malfoy avait été remarquablement fidèle à leur camp. Il avait produit des Vagues du Diable quand on le lui avait demandé, il avait dénoncé des gens quand on lui avait dit de les espionner, il avait torturé des personnes quand on le lui avait ordonné. Nul doute que le jeune Serpentard avait fait tout cela à cause du Serment Inviolable, mais de plein gré ou non, son implication avait aidé le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres à se débarrasser de plusieurs insectes depuis.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais Sasha le devança :

-J'espère que tu as une autre dose de Vague du Diable prête. Je veux que tu ailles me tuer les sorciers qui viennent de Pré-au-Lard. Je m'occuperai de ceux qui viennent par le ciel.

Sasha s'apprêtait à aller se charger de sa propre tâche, mais le jeune blond la retint brusquement par le bras :

-Attends, Sasha! Je sais où est Potter.

Sasha tourna vivement sa tête vers le jeune Serpentard.

Ça faisait des heures que tous les Mangemort essayaient de capturer Potter, mais le brun avait disparu de la carte depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Les partisans du Mal étaient activement à sa recherche.

-Où est-il?! s'écria Sasha.

-Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la Tour Noire, Macnair à sa poursuite, il y a deux minutes, dit le jeune blond. Comme il n'y a jamais personne là-bas, il a dû vouloir s'y réfugier. Je peux te montrer-

-Non! siffla Sasha. Je m'occupe de Potter et toi tu vas me tuer ces sorciers de Pré-au-Lard. Et envoie-moi Vlad et Ange!

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta et il parut vouloir protester. Il finit cependant par hocher sèchement la tête à contrecœur. Peut-être voulait-il capturer lui-même Potter et finir cette guerre au plus vite pour aller rejoindre sa Partenaire après? Sasha ne savait pas, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de le questionner là-dessus.

Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons et courut vers la Tour Noire. Elle connaissait bien le château et elle savait qu'une fois montée dans cette fameuse tour, Potter ne pourrait pas redescendre sans qu'elle le remarque, qu'il ait vaincu Macnair ou non. Il était fait comme un rat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasha arriva enfin à l'entrée de la Tour Noire. Commençant à être excitée à la perspective d'être celle qui ramènerait Potter à son maitre, la Mangemort gravit les escaliers en vitesse et jubila intérieurement en voyant le Survivant au troisième palier de la tour.

Potter se tenait là, essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille, devant le corps stupéfixié de Macnair. L'une des longues et larges fenêtres en ogive de la tour était derrière le brun. Seuls des petits morceaux de vitre étaient encore accrochés aux bords –la vitre s'étant probablement brisée lors du combat entre Potter et Macnair- et la fenêtre donnait sur un vide terrifiant au bas.

Le Survivant leva les yeux sur elle, et quand il la reconnut comme étant une ennemie de plus, il l'attaqua immédiatement. Il hurla un « _Sectumsempra!_ » pour essayer de la neutraliser, mais Sasha déjoua le sort avec un simple mouvement de baguette. Et avant que le brun ne puisse penser à une autre formule à lui jeter, Sasha le désarma avec une vitesse qui lui fit écarquiller des yeux. Surpris, le Survivant fit un pas en arrière par instinct, se rapprochant dangereusement de la grande fenêtre brisée derrière lui.

Un sourire carnassier élargit les lèvres de la belle Indienne en le voyant ainsi acculé. Le brun lui lança un regard noir et leva légèrement ses mains, comme s'il comptait la battre sans baguette.

Sasha ricana légèrement en le voyant faire.

Elle devait effectivement livrer Potter à son maitre, mais elle avait franchement envie d'enlever ce regard de défi du visage du Survivant. Elle pouvait bien le torturer juste un peu avant.

Ce fut donc avec cette jolie idée en tête qu'elle cria un sortilège d'acidité:

- _Àcitu!_

Le Gryffondor se poussa sur le côté pour éviter les jets d'acide brulants. Le sort traversa l'énorme fenêtre dépourvue de vitre et alla se perdre au contrebas.

Sasha sourit cruellement en relevant sa baguette. Mais elle ne jeta pas de nouveau sort, car son souffle fut coupé et sa baguette tomba par terre.

Et comme jamais elle l'avait fait auparavant, elle se mit à hurler.

La douleur fut telle une explosion soudaine en elle. L'Indienne hurla tellement que ses propres oreilles sifflèrent, et son corps frappa le sol sans qu'elle en ait conscience.

Son cœur semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa cage thoracique. Chaque souffle qu'elle prenait était comme des aiguilles qui emplissaient ses poumons. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les fibres de son cops étaient en train d'être sciées en deux.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, par Merlin!?_

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Sa vue oscillait entre la normale et le flou, et elle put distinguer le jeune Potter l'observer, bouche bée. Cependant, lorsqu'il sembla se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait visiblement plus l'attaquer dans son état, il se pencha précipitamment pour ramasser sa baguette par terre et s'enfuit en courant. Il dévala les escaliers pour sortir de la Tour Noire, laissant Macnair à sa paralysie et Sasha à sa souffrance.

Macnair gémit bizarrement à côté d'elle. L'Indienne n'essaya même pas de comprendre son message, car elle était trop occupée à taire ses hurlements et à faire passer l'air par son nez comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bordel de merde!?_ Lui avait-on jeté un sort?

Tout à coup, elle entendit des pas monter tranquillement les escaliers.

Elle crut d'abord que c'était Potter qui revenait, mais quand elle tourna son visage dans un effort douloureux vers le bruit, elle vit apparaitre un jeune homme blond aux airs froids à la place.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil sans émotion à la belle Indienne avant de poser son regard sur le corps figé de Macnair.

-M-Malf-! articula avec peine la Mangemort.

Elle ne savait pas si elle lui demandait de l'aide ou si elle l'accusait. Seigneur, elle voulait juste que cette douleur qui la clouait au sol s'arrête!

Draco l'ignora. Il monta les dernières marches qui le séparaient de leur palier, puis il enjamba le corps de Sasha pour s'approcher de celui de Macnair.

-Je t'ai toujours détesté, Sasha, murmura le blond à son attention.

Le Serpentard se pencha sur le fidèle du Lord Noir stupéxifié et, sans un mot, il passa ses bras en dessous des aisselles de Macnair et le souleva. Le Mangemort qui aimait le plus battre Narcissa et humilier la famille Malfoy dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ne put esquisser un mouvement quand le jeune amena son corps près de l'énorme fenêtre sans vitre. Sasha vit les yeux de Macnair s'affoler quand il sembla comprendre ce que le blond avait l'intention de faire.

À travers la fenêtre, on entendait les sorts des combattants fuser et les cris d'agonie traverser la nuit. Draco regarda un instant le bas, comme s'il admirait la guerre qui faisait rage en-dessous de lui, le corps figé de Macnair toujours dans les bras.

-Oui, je t'ai toujours détesté Sasha. Mais contrairement à Macnair, je te respectais, dit encore le blond.

Et à ces mots, Draco Malfoy jeta le corps de Macnair par la fenêtre.

Macnair ne cria pas, car il ne pouvait pas. Mais avec des cris ou non, sa mort allait quand même l'attendre en bas.

Le cœur de Sasha s'emplit d'effroi.

-Je ne savais vraiment pas comment te tuer, continua le blond en observant toujours la bataille au loin par la fenêtre. Et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je te respectais. Car malgré mes pouvoirs de Veela, malgré mes recherches et mes plans, tu restais trop forte pour moi. Chaque combat que je simulais dans ma tête contre toi, je me retrouvais toujours mort. Et en voyant ceci, j'ai failli m'enfuir pour rejoindre le camp de mon âme sœur et vous trahir.

Draco accorda enfin un regard à Sasha. Son visage était dur et l'orage dans le gris de ses yeux semblait s'être abattu sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour parler ou pour lui jeter un sort, peut-être, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa vue s'empirait, son souffle lui manquait, son être entier la tuait.

\- Et c'est là que je me suis dit que j'allais faire le contraire, dit Draco en s'avançant lentement vers elle. Si je vous avais trahi, selon le Serment que nous avons fait, tu aurais eu le _droit_ de tuer mon âme sœur. Alors j'ai été un chiot parfaitement fidèle juste pour ce moment-là, Sasha. Pour que tu puisses violer le Serment et te tuer toi-même en touchant à « ma » Partenaire en premier.

Il s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle et Sasha lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier que lui permettait son état. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir la force de se saisir de sa baguette et d'arracher la peau de cet être blond un lambeau à la fois. Entre lui et son putain de parrain, elle ne savait pas pour qui elle avait plus de haine.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa.

Le cerveau de Sasha s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris l'implication de sa souffrance. Car si le Serment Inviolable en ce moment était en train de la tuer, ça voulait dire que…

\- Oui, Sasha Ydir, Harry Potter est bel et bien mon Partenaire, déclara calmement Draco.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Sasha de répondre, car elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, le jeune Serpentard la souleva comme il l'avait fait avec MacNair. Et tout comme ce dernier, l'Indienne ne put rien faire quand le blond l'amena vers la fenêtre. Car elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Et lorsque Draco Malfoy la poussa dans le vide et que le ciel de la nuit l'enveloppa, que le vent s'imprégna de sa peau et que les étoiles semblèrent se moquer de cette mort grotesque, Sasha Ydir pensa à ce que lui avait dit Severus Snape, un jour, à propos de son filleul :

«Si tu veux jouer avec Draco, ne tourne jamais ton dos, Sasha Ydir. Ou tu t'en mordras les doigts»

Sasha les maudit tous. Elle maudit Snape et sa trahison, Potter et ses amis, Poudlard et ses élèves. Puis elle maudit Draco Malfoy plus que tout. Elle lui souhaita de longues années de souffrance, à lui et à son Partenaire.

Mais à la dernière seconde de sa vie, elle remercia Merlin.

Car au moins, tout devint noir avant que son corps ne s'écrase par terre.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Durant les heures précédentes la Grande Bataille, Hermione avait failli pleurer de joie quand elle avait vu tous ces sorciers venant des villes rentrer dans le château pour leur porter secours. Grâce à Snape qui avait trouvé le moyen de prévenir le monde extérieur de l'attaque de Voldemort, Aurors, employés du Ministère, et simples sorciers au bon cœur étaient venus prêter main-forte aux élèves de Poudlard. L'espoir naissait. Qu'ils soient Sang-Purs, Né-moldus, Sang-mêlés ou Cracmols, cela importait peu. Ensemble, _unis_ , ils allaient être plus forts que n'importe quelle armée du Lord Noir.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'Hermione avait cru.

Jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts les envahissent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Zacharias Smith se faire arracher le thorax par Greyback.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le corps du professeur Flitwick se faire couper en deux et ses boyaux ressortirent sur le sol.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les hurlements monter, le sang décorer le pan des murs, les corps déchiquetés.

Hermione tomba à genoux, et le maigre déjeuner qu'elle retenait jusqu'à maintenant lui remonta dans la gorge. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se pencha juste à temps pour vomir le tout sur le sol, la tête enflammée, le cœur en miettes.

Elle s'était enfuie à toutes jambes lorsque ce Mangemort Russe sanguinaire l'avait pris en chasse pour lui faire subir le même sort qu'au professeur Flitwick. Elle avait couru. Elle avait tellement couru que ses jambes l'avaient fait souffrir. Mais cette peur et l'adrénaline qui les avaient fait bouger lui interdisaient de s'arrêter. Où était Harry? Où était Ron? Elle ne les avait pas vus, trop occupée à échapper aux sorts meurtriers du blond qui l'avaient maintes et maintes fois frôlé.

Elle n'avait donc pas remarqué le sang qui s'écoulait telle une fuite d'eau en dessous de la porte lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se réfugier dans _cette_ fameuse salle. Alors, ce fut sans savoir sur quoi elle allait tomber qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de cette pièce et était rentrée.

Ce fut l'odeur qui la frappa en premier. Une odeur de sang, chaude, écœurante.

Puis, elle avait vu le carnage devant elle. Des corps de sorciers étaient en charpie un peu partout, certains ayant encore l'avantage d'être entiers, alors que la plupart n'avaient pas cette chance. Divers membres arrachés tapissaient le sol, et le sang de toutes ces victimes était étalé sur les murs tel de la peinture, tel des éclaboussures sur la toile d'un artiste.

Hermione toussa, les épaules tremblantes, des hoquets douloureux lui saisissant la gorge. Elle voyait à peine la saleté qu'elle venait de former devant ses genoux à travers ses yeux embrouillés.

Elle entendit tout à coup des pas derrière elle. Ils se firent lents et provoquèrent une peur sans nom dans le cœur de la brune au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

-Tiens-tiens, le petit lapin a trouvé mes sujets d'expérience.

Lentement, Hermione se retourna, terrifiée, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il était là, ce Mangemort blond qui tuait autant de sorciers qu'il clignait des paupières depuis le début de la soirée. Grand et aux épaules carrés, l'homme de Voldemort lui affichait un sourire machiavélique.

-J'ai inventé une autre formule plus intéressante que ce vulgaire Avada Kedavra, dit-il avec un fort accent russe. Elle passe à travers plusieurs barrières de protection, comme auraient pu en témoigner ces corps derrière toi… s'ils avaient toujours été vivants, bien sûr.

Une lueur sadique passa dans les prunelles du Mangemort. Et le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta quand il leva sa baguette sur elle.

-Elle s'appelle _Crepitus,_ susurra le blond. Tu veux essayer?

-Avec plaisir, dit une voix derrière. _Crepitus!_

Le Mangemort russe écarquilla des yeux quand un jet orange l'atteignit dans le dos. De dangereux spasmes le saisirent, et ses pupilles roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Ses membres se mirent ensuite à gonfler et Hermione cria d'horreur en fermant les yeux lorsque le ventre et le torse du Mangemort explosèrent, répandant sang et chair autour d'elle.

Elle attendit un instant, le souffle haletant, la sueur lui dégoulinant du menton. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait senti aucune substance se poser sur elle. Alors, elle ouvrit les paupières.

Un dôme argenté la protégeait. Le reste du corps de l'homme de Voldemort gisait à deux doigts d'elle, mais le bouclier magique l'avait empêché d'être souillée par ce dernier. Surprise, elle leva enfin les yeux vers son sauveur.

Un autre homme blond, plus jeune que celui mort par terre, se tenait devant elle, la main élevée, le regard rivé sur celui qu'il venait de tuer.

Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer ceux de la brune et un mélange d'émotions traversa le cœur d'Hermione: une petite peur résiduelle, un soulagement, et surtout, une immense reconnaissance.

Draco Malfoy abaissa sa main et le dôme autour de la Gryffondor disparut. Ils restèrent un instant en silence, le corps du Mangemort russe déchiré entre eux. Après près d'un an de séparation, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans de telles circonstances.

Finalement, Draco s'avança et lui tendit la main:

-Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi ébouriffés que d'habitude, la lionne.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Elle lui prit la main et le blond l'aida à se relever et à enjamber le corps par terre.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais utiliser cette formule, dit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir avec précaution.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête. L'envie de vomir la ressaisit en pensant à cette fameuse formule, mais elle s'obligea à garder le tout dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'être encore malade.

-Allons-y, dit Draco.

Ils se faufilèrent à travers le couloir. Un combat faisait rage au loin, mais les deux opposants étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à eux. Hermione et Draco coururent à côté des combattants et s'engagèrent dans un second couloir beaucoup plus peuplé.

D'un geste presque désinvolte, Hermione bloqua deux sortilèges de mort qui volèrent dans sa direction, les yeux toujours fixés sur le dos de Malfoy devant elle.

-Où allons-nous? demanda la brune, même si elle était heureuse de mettre de la distance entre elle et l'affreuse pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je dois absolument retrouver une Mangemort aux cheveux métalliques et je crois l'avoir vu près des serres! répondit Draco en maintenant la cadence. Si tu peux m'aider là-dessus, ça serait super! Où sont Potter et Weasley?

Un corps tomba juste devant lui au même moment, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts. À la dernière minute, le blond passa par-dessus le cadavre et Hermione en fit de même en prenant bien soin de ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil.

-On a été séparé! dit Hermione. On cherche aussi quelque chose!

-C'est quoi? cria le blond.

Hermione hésita. Devait-elle lui avouer pour les Horcruxes ou pas? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance?

La brune regarda le dos de son ancien coéquipier de potion et se gifla intérieurement. Ce n'était pas une question. C'était bizarre à dire, mais elle lui avait toujours fait confiance depuis leur sixième année ensemble. Même après qu'il ait introduit les Mangemort dans l'école, elle n'avait pas réussi à le détester. Et il venait de la sauver, elle, la Sang de Bourbe, l'ami d'Harry Potter, l'ennemi de son 'maitre'.

-Es-tu vraiment du côté de l'Ordre? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Granger, je ne suis d'aucun côté, siffla Draco. En ce moment, je m'en fous qui se bat pour quoi, ok? Mais il se trouve que je tiens vraiment à une personne, et si le Lord gagne, cette personne aura très peu de chance de survivre! Alors _,_ _qu'est-ce que vous cherchez_?

Ce ne fut pas la réponse à laquelle Hermione s'attendait, mais ce fut assez pour elle. Convaincue, elle répondit d'une voix ferme :

-On doit absolument trouver Nagini et on sait qu'il n'est pas avec Voldemort.

-Nagini? s'enquit le Veela. Le serpent du Lord?

-Oui, exactement!

-Pourquoi Diable cherchez-vous cette bestiole?

Un sort fusa au dessus de leur tête et alla faire exploser le mur à côté d'eux. Les deux élèves évitèrent de justesse les projectiles des pierres, essayant de mettre le moins de frein possible à leur course.

- _Malfoy_!

Un Mangemort baraqué venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir devant eux, la baguette tremblante dans la main. Il la leva vers eux et éructa :

-Traite! T'es qu'un sale traite, tout comme Snape! Je-

Le Mangemort n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Hermione ne vit même pas le blond agiter sa baguette qu'une lumière verte se dirigeait vers le Mangemort. Le corps de ce dernier fut propulsé plus loin et quand il atterrit sur le sol, il ne bougea plus.

La Gryffondor déglutit difficilement, mais continua à suivre le Serpentard. Cela lui faisait-il quelque chose de tuer ainsi? Elle ne le savait pas, mais aussi abominable que cela puisse sonner, elle était bien contente qu'il le fasse à sa place.

-Granger, pourquoi cherchez-vous Nagini? répéta le blond comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

-Voldemort a divisé son âme en sept et les a séparés dans plusieurs objets, c'est pour ça qu'il semble immortel, répondit Hermione. Nagini représente l'un des morceaux de son âme et nous devons le détruire pour définitivement tuer Voldemort!

-Et comment allez-vous le tuer, au juste?

-On a une arme spéciale pour ça! Écoute, tuer Nagini est crucial pour cette guerre. Aide-moi à le retrouver et à le dire aux autres, et je t'aiderai à mettre la main sur cette femme aux ch-

Hermione et Draco s'arrêtèrent net quand ils tournèrent le couloir menant aux portes Est de la cour. Tout le long, gisait une vingtaine de corps inertes et ensanglantés.

Et au bout de ce massacre se tenaient Greyback et quatre autres loups-garous.

Hermione se figea de frayeur. Greyback était le seul dans sa forme semi-humaine, tandis que les quatre autres avaient leurs énormes formes de loups, du sang dégoulinant de leur gueule et de leurs griffes. Les loups-garous avaient déchiré tant de sorciers jusqu'à maintenant. Ils faisaient voler les têtes et les cris avec une facilité macabre, monstrueuse.

Draco, à côté d'elle, lui saisit la main et en moins de deux, il lui fit rebrousser chemin. Ils entendirent des grognements, et des pas à leur poursuite.

Le cœur affolé et à l'idée que ces loups les rattrapent, Hermione s'accrocha désespérément à la main de Draco qui l'entrainait dans une énième course effrénée.

Cependant, en tournant un couloir menant vers le centre du château, à la grande horreur d'Hermione, un loup se tenait tout au bout. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard stoppèrent brusquement leur course en plein milieu du couloir et regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche d'une issue, en vain. Comment ce loup en particulier avait-il eu le temps de faire le tour et de se retrouver face à eux ? La Gryffondor ne savait pas, mais elle se surprit à serrer encore plus fortement la main de Draco, effrayée.

Greyback et le reste des loups qui les poursuivaient apparurent derrière eux. L'autre loup devant leur bloquait toujours le chemin. Hermione et Draco étaient encerclés.

Puis, lentement, les quatre bêtes commencèrent à marcher vers les deux élèves, une aura noire et promettant mille et une souffrances les entourant.

Draco jura, et au lieu de parer sa baguette, il la rangea et éleva ses mains.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit une magie puissante et lumineuse se former autour des mains du Serpentard. Sa magie de Veela. C'était magnifique.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'admirer longtemps cette magie féérique, car Draco lui dit :

\- Attends mon signal avant de t'enfuir. Je devrais être capable de les retenir assez longtemps.

-Quoi? s'écria Hermione, choquée. Tu veux que je t'abandonne?

-Je n'aurai pas le temps de surveiller tes arrières. Tu vas plus me gêner qu'autre chose.

En colère, Hermione serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa vers Greyback et ses loups qui continuaient à s'approcher dangereusement d'eux. La sorcière se positionna ensuite fermement à côté du blond, prête à se battre.

Le Serpentard tourna sa tête vers elle, un peu surpris et indécis à l'idée de la laisser participer. Mais la Gryffondor ne le regardait pas. Elle avait les yeux toujours fixés sur leurs ennemis.

-Je ne suis _pas_ constamment une demoiselle en détresse, bougonna-t-elle alors que des étincelles sortaient maintenant de sa baguette.

Draco hocha la tête, semblant avoir un nouveau respect pour la Gryffondor, avant de repositionner ses pupilles sur les loups-garous autour d'eux :

-Non, c'est vrai; t'es une lionne ébouriffée.

Hermione fit un petit sourire en coin, et quand Greyback et ses loups se jetèrent sur eux, elle se battit comme tel.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Harry s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un bouleau de la Forêt Interdite pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

Les arbres autour de lui étaient d'une immobilité sinistre. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, comme si toutes les créatures qui habitaient normalement ces bois avaient décidé de les déserter quand Voldemort s'y était installé.

L'heure qu'avait donnée le Seigneur des Ténèbres au Survivant pour se rendre au prix de la vie de tous les combattants de la Lumière allait bientôt s'écouler.

Le Survivant avait passé cette dernière heure à parler avec Snape en premier lieu, puis à éviter ses autres proches par la suite. Il ne voulait pas voir de pleurs ou de visages chagrinés. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses amis lui dire de ne pas se sacrifier, que tout allait bien se passer, que tout allait s'arranger. Harry savait que rien ne s'arrangerait et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le château entier brûler pour sa protection.

Peu importait sa peur et ses envies plus lâches, il devait se rendre. Pour ses amis, pour son parrain, pour tous ces morts qui étaient tombés, pour le futur du monde sorcier…

Et pour _lui_.

Sirius lui avait dit que les Veelas mourraient souvent avec leur âmes-sœur. « Souvent », pas « toujours ». Un Veela qui avait rejeté son Vir ferait sûrement partie des exceptions, n'est-ce pas? Si Harry mourait, Draco Malfoy allait probablement s'en tirer. Avec un lien aussi faible que le leur, le blond ne pourrait tout de même pas être affecté par sa mort.

Grâce au sacrifice du brun, ses amis pourraient survivre, son parrain pourrait revoir son fils et Draco pourrait refaire sa vie.

Alors oui, Harry s'était résolu à affronter sa triste destinée. Il s'était donc enfui du château sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre la forêt interdite pendant l'heure de répit que Voldemort leur avait accordé.

Mais là, en ce moment, il avait besoin de deux minutes.

Un vent vint caresser la peau d'Harry et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser. En ce début du mois de mai, il ne faisait pas froid, mais il ne fait pas très chaud non plus. Peu importait la température, néanmoins. Harry ne ressentait plus rien sur sa peau.

Tout à coup, un bruit de feuilles écrasées lui fit brusquement tourner la tête.

Quelqu'un venait d'apparaitre de derrière un gros chêne sur la gauche d'Harry. Les cheveux blonds du nouveau venu se reflétèrent à la lumière de la lune dans le ciel et sa peau laiteuse contrasta avec les habits sombres qu'il avait sur le dos.

Le Survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas ou qu'il n'avait pas commencé à avoir des hallucinations en raison de sa peur de mourir si prochainement. Draco Malfoy se tenait-il vraiment là, aux dernières minutes de son existence?

Le blond resta un instant loin de lui, ses orbes gris profondément ancrés dans ceux de son Partenaire. Harry se fit violence pour ne pas courir vers lui et le prendre farouchement dans ses bras. Sa marque d'Appartenance sembla d'ailleurs mécontente qu'il résiste à cette envie, car elle se mit à le brûler, mais Harry l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir le blond.

Il déglutit difficilement, et ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sa question sembla percer l'air de la nuit. Un vent souffla et pour la première fois depuis de début de cette soirée, l'Élu ne souhaita pas s'envoler dans son courant.

-Tu m'as appelé, dit Draco.

Harry eut presque les larmes aux yeux en entendant sa voix. Elle lui avait manqué. Putain qu'elle lui avait manqué. Comme le Gryffondor n'avait pas fait sa septième année au château, afin de chercher les Horcruxes, ça faisait près d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

Soudain, le Survivant enregistra les paroles que l'autre élève venait de dire.

-Quoi? Je ne t'ai jamais… commença Harry, confus.

Draco s'approcha enfin de son Vir et lui exposa l'intérieur de son bras droit. Sa Marque d'Appartenance se matérialisa toute seule petit à petit, semblant brillante sur sa peau pâle.

-Tu m'as appelé, répéta simplement Draco.

Harry comprit. Sans le faire exprès, à travers sa Marque d'Appartenance, il avait réclamé son Partenaire.

-Oh, désolé…

Draco ne répondit pas et le silence les entoura.

Durant la bataille plus tôt, Harry aurait été mort d'angoisse s'il n'avait pas su ce qui advenait de sa Sän. Mais tout au long de la soirée et de ses massacres, Draco lui avait fait expressément ressentir ses émotions. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ne les contrôlait pas. Ou c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son Vir s'inquiète. Harry espérait de tout cœur que c'était cette dernière hypothèse.

Et l'Élu était si heureux de voir son Partenaire avant sa fin.

Car bientôt, il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

L'angoisse sourde qui avait décidé de résider dans son cœur s'amplifia et sa Marque d'Appartenance se remit à le brûler farouchement.

Cependant, avant qu'Harry ne fasse une crise d'anxiété, une douce chaleur s'empara à de son corps et ses pensées noires semblèrent se faire enrober par une aura calme et apaisante. Les émotions négatives du brun s'envolèrent graduellement et il se laissa aller à cette présence réconfortante. Il savait d'où elle venait. Le Gryffondor se demandait comment le blond pouvait réussir un tel exploit alors qu'à l'intérieur de son Vir, c'était un tourbillon de tourments.

-Tu ne mourras pas Potter, déclara Draco.

Harry ferma ses paupières pour ne pas faire revenir les émotions que Draco venait tout juste de chasser.

-Malfoy... Je _dois_ mourir… répondit-il en rouvrant ses yeux pour les poser sur la forme du château de Poudlard, au loin, à travers les arbres. Snape me l'a dit cet été; un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort est en moi. Et tant que je vivrai, il sera toujours de ce monde. Alors pour définitivement-

-Tu ne mourras pas, Potter.

Draco l'avait coupé d'une voix ferme, comme si le fait que le brun ait osé le contredire était offensant.

-Mais tu n'as... commença Harry.

-Oui, j'ai compris ce que tu as dit, je ne suis pas sourd, dit Draco en fixant à son tour l'école au milieu de la nuit. Mais je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

-Tout ça quoi?

Draco braqua à nouveau ses pupilles grises sur lui. Mais au lieu de répondre à sa question, il dit :

-Tu as survécu à des araignées géantes, à un basilic, à des centaures en colère et au Seigneur des Ténèbres en première année, en deuxième année, en quatrième année. Même si tu le voulais, t'es increvable. Ça ne changera pas maintenant.

Les mots de Draco encouragèrent son Partenaire, même si ce dernier ne voyait vraiment pas d'espoir à sa situation. Le brun réussit tout de même à esquisser un sourire.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, murmura-t-il en baissant ses yeux sur le sol.

-C'est vrai, mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui, répondit sa Sän.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que je serai là.

Lentement, Harry releva ses pupilles émeraude sur Draco, et celui-ci soutint son regard, démontrant le sérieux de ses paroles.

-Je dois y aller seul, Malfoy… souffla Harry, le cœur lourd.

Le fait que le Veela soit là en ce moment signifiait déjà tellement pour Harry. Même si Draco l'avait rejeté, au moins, il ne se foutait pas totalement de sa mort. Puis il n'était pas question que sa Sän s'approche de Voldemort. Harry avait entendu dire que son Partenaire avait trahi le Lord Noir, alors si ce dernier voyait Draco, il le tuerait immédiatement. Le Survivant savait qu'il serait incapable de se laisser mourir si son âme sœur était proche et en danger

Ce dernier regarda attentivement son Vir pendant un instant. Puis, il tourna ses yeux gris vers les profondeurs de la forêt, le visage plus dur.

-Je sais, je n'irai pas voir le Lord avec toi, murmura-t-il. Je dois m'occuper de quelqu'un en attendant, de toute façon.

Harry opina du chef, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement les paroles du Veela. L'Élu n'allait pas poser de questions; il n'avait pas le temps. Et il était trop occupé à essayer de se faire à l'idée que c'était le moment pour eux de se quitter.

Il ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de dire ses adieux à son Partenaire, mais Draco l'interrompit en faisant une chose que le brun avait férocement espérée depuis le début de leur rencontre sans jamais croire qu'elle pourrait se réaliser.

Le blond s'approcha de lui, se saisit délicatement de son visage, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les lèvres douces et un peu froides de Draco électrisèrent l'Élu et lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos. Elles caressèrent les siennes gentiment pour commencer, avant de se faire plus pressantes, plus insistantes.

Ça faisait un an qu'Harry n'avait pas embrassé son Partenaire. Alors, il cessa de penser et s'abandonna au baiser.

Ses mains partirent entourer les hanches du Veela pour le rapprocher de son corps. Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou et ouvrit la bouche, laissant Harry y glisser sa langue.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, passionnément, savourant chaque seconde. Mais malheureusement, trop tôt, selon Harry, Draco se détacha de lui. Voldemort n'allait pas attendre sagement qu'ils finissent leurs adieux d'anciens amoureux.

Ils respirèrent bruyamment, front contre front, les pupilles ancrées dans celles de l'autre.

-Tu dois y aller, souffla Draco au bout d'un moment.

À contrecœur, Harry laissa le Serpentard se défaire de sa prise et reculer loin de lui.

-Mais je serai là, rassura pour la deuxième fois Draco.

Harry hocha la tête difficilement, ne saisissant pas exactement ce que le Veela voulait dire par là, et prit ce dernier moment pour contempler son Partenaire.

Il faisait un peu sombre à l'intérieur de la forêt, mais les pupilles argentées de Draco semblaient briller dans la noirceur. C'était magnifique. _Il_ était magnifique. Malgré sa chemise légèrement froissée et pleine de sang, il gardait sa superbe, comme toujours.

Il allait lui manquer.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry se détacha de la vue du blond et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il ne se retourna pas.

Les arbres se firent vite plus denses, et l'air plus sinistre. Il aperçut soudain des ombres glisser au dessus de la cime des arbres plus haut. Des Détraqueurs. De mieux en mieux.

Le froid s'insinua en lui au fur et à mesure que ses pas s'approchaient de la place où Voldemort se trouvait. Le désespoir commença lentement à l'envahir et les pires souvenirs de cette guerre revinrent en lui avec force: les cris, les larmes, le sang…

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra et une angoisse glacée se remit à faire surface.

Lui aussi, bientôt, son sang allait couler. Sa mort ne serait certainement pas rapide, Voldemort était reconnu pour être cruel….le Gryffondor allait…

« Calme-toi, Harry »

Harry sursauta vivement à cette voix qui venait d'envahir sa tête. Il la reconnaissait pourtant. Il venait tout juste de la quitter. Le Survivant regarda autour de lui frénétiquement.

-Draco!? s'écria Harry un peu trop fort.

« La ferme Potter, tu vas te faire remarquer » le gronda la voix de Draco.

Le cœur d'Harry continua à battre avec vigueur.

 _Je serai là._

Harry poussa un soupir tremblant, tant il était soulagé.

Son Partenaire était effectivement là. C'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait. Qu'il se dirige vers sa mort ou pas.

Les Détraqueurs semblèrent tout à coup insignifiants et le corps d'Harry se réchauffa. Il se sentait étrangement léger. Il avait l'impression que l'âme entière du blond l'entourait, vaquant entre ses membres, s'enroulant autour de son esprit. Elle apaisa son cœur et illumina ses pensées noires.

« Potter, ne crève pas » murmura Draco.

Harry sourit faiblement, mais ne répondit pas.

Ses pas n'étaient plus lourds, l'angoisse l'avait quitté. Il ne savait pas ce que son Partenaire lui avait fait, mais c'est avec facilité troublante qu'il poursuivit sa route vers Voldemort et ses fidèles.

oooOOOoo

* * *

Contrairement à tous les sorciers sur le terrain extérieur de Poudlard, ça ne surprit pas vraiment Draco quand Harry Potter ressuscita de sa présumée mort et vainquit le Lord. L'esprit du blond avait été avec celui de son Partenaire depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés dans la forêt, alors il avait su d'avance le dénouement de cette histoire. Bien sûr que Potter allait gagner. C'était du Vir de Draco Malfoy dont on parlait, il ne fallait pas s'étonner.

Les larmes de joies coulèrent et les cris de triomphe furent poussés par tous les survivants du château. Le côté de la Lumière avait gagné la guerre.

Draco, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne se préoccupa pas de l'air de la nuit remplie d'espoir, de joie et de soulagement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller à ces sentiments positifs. Pas encore.

Frénétiquement, ses yeux parcoururent l'extérieur du château à la recherche d'une seule et unique personne, une certaine panique commençant à l'envahir. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Putain, il ne la voyait pas…

Le Serpentard commença à s'affoler intérieurement. Il scanna les innombrables corps sur le terrain du château, espérant vivement y retrouver cette fameuse personne parmi eux, mais c'était peine perdue. Bien sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des morts, ça aurait été trop facile…

-Malfoy! cria soudainement une voix.

Le blond leva les yeux vers le cri. Hermione était éloignée de lui par plusieurs dizaines de mètres, près de la porte centrale, et quand elle eut son attention, elle lui pointa du doigt quelque chose vers la forêt.

Draco suivit la direction que lui montrait le Gryffondor et, enfin, il _la_ vit.

Plus loin, là-bas près de la forêt, cette femme aux cheveux gris.

Les choses semblèrent se passer au ralenti. Les regards d'Ange et de Draco se croisèrent, le temps se figea.

Et comme ça, alors que la plupart des Mangemorts se rendaient, Ange Clairson tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Vers les limites de la zone de transplanage.

Draco réagit la seconde même et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il fila vers cette femme aux cheveux métalliques comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie _en_ dépendait. Il ne restait qu'elle. Une fois éliminée, plus de Serment débile, plus de Potter en danger, plus de mensonges envers son Vir.

Il atteignit la lisière de la forêt en moins de deux. Ange courait toujours plus loin devant lui, mais petit à petit, la distance se rapetissa.

Les pouvoirs de Draco semblèrent réagir d'eux-mêmes, car il ressentit une puissance remonter le long de ses bras. Ils voulaient être expulsés et aller achever cette femme au-devant.

Alors, sans attendre une seconde de plus, Draco envoya un puissant jet de lumière bleu vers Ange de sa main droite. Il n'avait pas pensé exactement à son attaque. Mais quand il l'avait jetée, le Serpentard voulait juste qu'elle coupe sa proie.

La proie en question vit cependant la menace venir. Sans arrêter de courir, Ange éleva sa baguette et cria un puissant _Protego_. Le jet de lumière de Draco dévia pour aller couper violemment les arbres autour d'eux.

Le Veela passa rapidement en dessous des branches et des troncs qui étaient en train de s'effondrer et attaqua une nouvelle fois mais plus férocement son ennemie avec le même sort. Ange, évaluant sûrement qu'un bouclier ne serait pas assez pour parer, pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et une corde invisible sembla la tirer vers le haut. L'attaque de Draco lui passa dessous.

Le blond jura et au même moment, une lumière verte se dirigea vers lui. Agacé, Draco fit à peine un geste pour se créer un bouclier qui dévia le sortilège de mort facilement.

« Malfoy » une voix résonna soudainement dans sa tête.

Le Veela écarquilla des yeux.

Potter.

Une autre lumière verte l'aveugla lorsqu'elle fila vers lui. Pris au dépourvu, Draco para le sort un peu trop à la dernière minute. Bon sang, il ne devait pas être distrait!

«Draco…» reprit Harry grâce au lien mental que les deux élèves avaient découvert seulement quelques heures plus tôt. «Où est-ce que tu es?»

Le Serpentard arrivait à ressentir la peine de son Vir à travers cette simple question. Harry avait gagné la guerre, pourtant. Mais au fond de lui, Draco savait que le fait qu'il ne soit pas retourné vers son Partenaire depuis la victoire pouvait laisser place à de mauvaises interprétations.

Un autre sort attaqua le blond. Blanc, cette fois-ci. Le fameux sort d'écartèlement que l'équipe de Sasha aimait tant utiliser.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se protéger. Il fit apparaitre à la dernière seconde un bouclier, mais la surprise le fit tomber par terre.

-On se ramollit, hein, Draco! hurla Ange en commençant à lui balancer une multitude de sorts.

Le Veela serra les dents et se redressa en se protégeant d'une barrière magique. Ange, voyant que les sorts ne l'atteignaient pas, en profita pour se remettre à courir loin de lui. Que quelques mètres la séparaient de la limite de transplanage.

Affolé, le Serpentard repartit en vitesse à sa poursuite.

Ange ne pouvait _pas_ atteindre cette limite.

Alors, le Serpentard attaqua tout simplement. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il lançait comme maléfices à son ennemie, il devait juste l'immobiliser par n'importe quel moyen. Morte ou vive, elle ne devait pas lui échapper. Mais Ange évitait absolument tous ses sorts.

Soudain, Draco eut une idée. S'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la femme par-derrière, il pouvait la surprendre d'une autre façon. Par devant.

Il pouvait créer une barrière magique dans son chemin. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait pas le pouvoir de matérialiser un bouclier tout autour du château et Ange allait simplement avoir la possibilité de se décaler plus loin pour atteindre la zone de transplanage après avoir heurté la barrière magique devant elle. Mais ceci allait donner assez de temps pour Draco. Une fois qu'elle aurait foncé dans la paroi magique, Draco allait pouvoir la tuer dans sa surprise.

Décidé, les effluves magiques du blond montèrent le long de ses bras. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter son plan, la chose qui allait le séparer de son Vir les années suivantes arriva:

« Draco, je t'en pris…. » dit la voix brisée d'Harry dans son esprit.

« LA FERME, POTTER! » hurla mentalement Draco en essayant plus que tout d'ignorer son Vir.

Mais malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas.

Draco fut pris de court quand de violentes émotions de détresse de la part son Partenaire l'envahirent brutalement. Elles s'intensifièrent en lui et semblèrent le ravager comme en volcan en éruption.

Et aussi bêtement que ça, le Veela trébucha.

Son corps bascula vers l'avant et roula sur le sol de la forêt. Le monde tourna un moment autour de lui juste avant qu'il heurte douloureusement son dos contre un tronc d'arbre.

Le Serpentard grogna en se maudissant fermement. Cependant, quand il réalisa que sa culbute signifiait la fin de son plan, il releva brusquement la tête, le cœur saisi d'une immense épouvante.

Ange avait atteint la zone de transplanage.

La Mangemort se tenait en dehors des limites de la protection de Poudlard et le regardait de haut, des yeux presque fous posés sur lui.

-Draco Malfoy...cracha-t-elle. Je sais que c'est toi qui as tué Miss Sasha et Vlad. Et tu sais quoi? Je ne vais même pas te tuer pour te faire payer, mon petit Draco. Je vais honorer le Serment et ta Partenaire va _soufrir_. Elle va hurler et je te ferai regarder.

Ses yeux brillèrent de soif de vengeance. Draco resta par terre, son corps immobilisé à la pensée de cette menace. Ange éclata d'un rire dément à son air.

Puis juste avant de transplaner, juste avant de disparaitre de cette guerre, juste avant de rendre la vie de Draco Malfoy misérable loin de son Vir pour les prochaines années, elle murmura:

-Que la chasse commence.

oooOOOooo

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta** ** _FawkesThePhoenix8 :)_**

* * *

 **FAITS SUR L'HISTOIRE**

 **Comme Severus, dans mon histoire, est le Partenaire de Sirius, ça n'avait vraiment pas de sens qu'il fasse semblant d'être du côté de Voldemort. C'est sûr qu'il l'aurait dit à Sirius anyway. Alors je me suis dit que l'Ordre l'aurait su, donc Harry aussi. Et à cause de ça, personne n'aurait eu peur que Severus dévoile les plans l'Ordre du Phénix à Voldemort et ainsi de suite. You follow me? Donc, quelque part durant l'été, Severus aurait dévoilé à Harry sa funeste destiné!**

 **NOTES DE L'ÉCRIVAINE**

 **Je vous JURE qu'il n'y a plus de chapitre dans le passé!**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre - la finaaale! - il faudra bien se souvenir des éléments du chapitre 28.**

 _ **« Ça aurait été plus facile sans le 29 dans le chemin »**_

 **I knoooow! I'm so sorryyy! DX**

 **(Gros merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes AWESOME! :D Je vous aime, même si je sais que vous ne devez pas trop m'aimer en ce moment, lol! Désolée si je n'y réponds pas, mais si vous me posez une question directement, je vais me forcer à y répondre)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Allo**

 **I'M SO LATE! D:**

 **Ok, il faut bien se souvenir de tous les éléments du CHAPITRE 28…et la fin du 27, peut-être, mais surtout 28!**

* * *

 _-Ta Partenaire, qui est-ce? demanda Ron d'un ton tranchant._

 _-Ce ne sont pas de tes oignons, dit lentement Malfoy._

 _Furieux, Ron abattit son poing sur la table entre eux, faisant légèrement sursauter Neville à côté._

 _-Oui ça l'_ _est!_ _éructa le roux. Et ça l'est aussi pour toutes ces femmes qui sont mortes à_ _cause de sa protection!_

 _Malfoy continua_ _à le fixer sans rien dire tandis que les autres retenaient leur souffle._

 _Laetitia, quant_ _à elle, s'était un peu rapprochée de la table et elle ne lâchait pas le Veela des yeux, une lueur étrange brillant dans le fond de ses pupilles._

 _-QUI EST-CE? r_ _épéta Ron._

 _Le silence les envahit, pesant. On aurait pu entendre les battements de cœurs de chacun dans la pièce, anticipant la réponse du blond._

 _Une seconde passa._

 _Une deuxième._

 _Puis enfin, Draco Malfoy tourna faiblement sa tête à l'attention des gens dans son dos et dit:_

 _-Demande- lui, elle est juste derrière moi._

 **.**

 **Chapitre 30**

 **.**

 _ **17 septembre 2003**_

Au milieu de la salle d'interrogatoire, Ange cessa presque de respirer à la déclaration de Malfoy. Son cœur cogna dangereusement dans sa poitrine et elle fut capable d'entendre chaque coup qu'il faisait.

" _Elle est juste derrière moi."_

Lentement, comme au ralenti, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne directement derrière le Veela. Jamais Ange n'aurait cru que ce serait _elle_. Jamais l'ancienne Mangemort n'aurait pensé que cette fameuse Partenaire puisse être aussi proche d'elle pendant tout ce temps.

Hermione.

La brune était juste à côté d'Harry – ce dernier étant également derrière le blond - et jeta un regard un peu paniqué à Malfoy, comme si l'aveu de l'apothicaire l'avait prise par surprise et qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ceci. Mais elle ne nia pas. Par Merlin, elle ne nia pas.

Hermione Granger était-elle vraiment la réelle Partenaire de Draco Malfoy? Bon sang, Ange avait-elle enfin entre ses mains ce qu'elle recherchait depuis des années?

L'ancienne Mangemort douta une fraction de seconde en observant la brune.

Elle savait ce dont était capable Malfoy. Il avait bien utilisé des femmes comme appâts et les avait laissées mourir sans une once de remords pour avoir une chance de capturer Ange. Un être aussi froid pourrait effectivement laisser sa Partenaire faire semblant d'être amoureuse d'un autre, même si ce dernier allait avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux au final. Pour protéger son âme sœur et lui assurer une bonne couverture, oui, Draco Malfoy aurait été capable d'une telle chose.

Mais Hermione?

Ce n'était pas son genre.

Hermione, celle qui allait lire des contes de fées dans les orphelinats les week-ends? Celle qui avait les larmes aux yeux dès qu'elle voyait un animal blessé? Celle qui, ce matin même, s'était portée volontaire pour aider Shacklebolt à ramasser ces nouveaux formulaires de signatures alors qu'Ange était certaine que personne ne se serait porté garant?

Cette même Hermione irait-elle vraiment jusqu'à se jouer du roux de la sorte? Irait-elle jusqu'à faire semblant de l'aimer, et même _se marier_ avec lui si elle savait que rien de tout cela n'était réel? Était-ce vraiment son genre?

Ange sut tout de suite que non, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione Granger.

Mais ça pouvait être le genre d'une Partenaire de Veela.

Si Ange se fiait aux histoires incroyables qu'elle avait entendues, les Partenaires pouvaient faire des choses extrêmes lorsqu'il était question de leur âme sœur. Alors pourquoi Hermione Granger serait-elle une exception?

Et elle n'avait toujours pas _nié_.

Comme hypnotisée, Ange fit un pas vers Hermione, l'envie de voir son sang voler lui électrisant déjà les membres. La gentille Hermione Granger sauvagement assassinée derrière le Ministère de la magie. Ça allait faire les journaux pendant des mois. Oh comme Ange avait hâte.

Cependant, la réaction de Ron la sortit de sa furtive transe.

Ron releva aussi vivement la tête pour voir de qui parlait le blond quand ce dernier avoua que sa Partenaire était derrière lui. En apercevant sa femme, le roux écarquilla des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Puis, comme si la réalisation de ce qu'impliquait la réponse de Malfoy venait le frapper de plein fouet, le roux pâlit dangereusement. Il braqua à nouveau ses pupilles bleues sur l'ancien Serpentard et balbutia :

-Non... tu m... t-tu mens…

Ron semblait perdu, terrorisé par la possibilité que sa femme soit l'âme sœur de son ennemi. Ange aurait presque eu pitié de lui si elle n'avait pas été trop occupée à contenir ce sentiment d'extase et cette envie de meurtre qui lui envahissaient le corps.

Le roux se reprit soudainement, et cette fois-ci, une colère sourde empreignit les traits de son visage.

-TU MENS! hurla-t-il à Malfoy.

L'apothicaire le fixa sans broncher, les bras croisés, n'ayant pas du tout l'air de faire des blagues. Neville oscillait son regard entre Malfoy et Hermione, et le posa même un instant sur Harry pour une raison inconnue. Le Survivant, quant à lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts et dévisageait étrangement Hermione. Mais celle-ci n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche pour démentir quoi que ce soit.

-HERMIONE EST _MA_ FEMME! continua à hurler Ron.

Ron, la rage au visage, paraissait être sur le point de passer par-dessus la table qui le séparait de l'apothicaire et de sauter sur lui.

Mais même devant cette fureur, personne ne réfuta les paroles du Veela. Harry et Neville ne semblaient pas savoir quelle action prendre face à ce drame et Hermione était simplement figée sur place.

-Hermione, claqua Ron.

Cette dernière hésita. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle sembla se perdre dans ses mots, car rien de concret ne sortit. Paniquée, elle jeta même un coup d'œil vers Malfoy et à ceci, Ron vit rouge.

- _Hermione !_ beugla-t-il.

Malfoy émit un ricanement moqueur, visiblement amusé par la perte de contrôle de l'Auror.

-"Ta femme" est beaucoup trop bien pour toi, tu pensais vraiment qu'elle était destinée à une pauvre belette?

-Draco! s'écria Hermione, outrée.

Cette fois-ci, Ron eut l'air nauséeux.

-« Draco »? répéta le roux dans un souffle.

Ledit Draco pencha un peu la tête de côté et fit un petit sourire cruel à l'Auror devant lui:

-Oui, « Draco ».

La suite se passa trop vite.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Ron se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise par terre et se saisit violemment du col de Malfoy pour l'approcher de lui. Le roux éleva ensuite son poing droit avec l'évidente intention de l'abattre sur la belle figure de l'apothicaire. Mais Ron ne put toucher le blond, car Hermione s'écria tout à coup:

- _Everte Statum!_

Le jet de lumière fusa vers Ron et l'atteignit de plein fouet, le faisant lâcher Malfoy par la même occasion. Le sort fut si soudain et puissant que Ron s'envola dans les airs et alla se cogner contre le mur du fond de la petite salle d'interrogatoire. Son corps retomba mollement sur le sol la seconde suivante.

Un long silence tendu envahit la pièce.

Ron se redressa douloureusement et leva sa tête vers Hermione, les yeux ronds.

Ange, Harry et Neville, qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire un geste, contemplèrent la scène, médusés, ne sachant comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi vite. Même Malfoy et Hermione semblèrent choqués par la tournure des événements.

Ron regardait toujours sa femme, et Ange ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il avait un air profondément trahi et désespéré sur le visage, comme si son cœur venait de se faire arracher et d'être piétiné. C'était probablement le cas. Si Ange avait eu des doutes sur Hermione auparavant, ils venaient de s'envoler.

Hermione avait encore sa baguette dans les airs. S'en apercevant, elle l'abaissa et déglutit difficilement.

-Je-je dois aller prendre l'air, bafouilla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et de s'enfuir de la pièce.

En la voyant disparaître, Malfoy esquissa un geste pour se lever et la suivre.

-TOI TU RESTES ICI ! rugit Ron en se mettant sur pieds et en voulant chasser sa femme à la place.

Neville se leva cependant de sa chaise et bloqua le chemin de tout le monde en se positionnant devant la porte de sortie.

-Je crois qu'aucun de vous ne va aller voir Hermione et vous allez vous calmer tout de suite! siffla-t-il. On n'est plus à Poudlard ici. On va régler ceci comme des adultes.

C'était rare que Neville lève le ton. Mais la situation était en train d'aller dans tous les sens, et il avait sûrement besoin de calme pour essayer de la régler.

-Harry ou Laetitia, allez voir si Herms va bien, soupira Neville.

-Je vais y aller, proposa immédiatement Ange.

Merlin, c'était une occasion en or pour aller tuer la brune. Elle espérait simplement que les autres n'avaient pas remarqué son entrain un peu trop rapide pour aller voir Hermione.

Par chance, personne ne sembla y avoir fait attention et Harry hocha même la tête pour approuver cette décision.

-Je vais m'assurer avec Neville que ces deux-là ne s'entretuent pas, dit le Survivant en parlant du roux et du Veela.

Il regardait Ron de façon étrange, comme si c'était lui la menace dans la pièce. Ange aurait cru qu'Harry défendrait son meilleur ami au lieu de désapprouver sa violence, mais elle balaya cette pensée. Elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à se soucier. Comme la Partenaire de Draco Malfoy.

Sans attendre, Ange sortit de la pièce pour aller à la recherche d'Hermione.

L'ancienne Mangemort ne la trouva pas immédiatement. Pendant quelques minutes, elle dut arpenter les couloirs et demander à certains passants s'ils avaient vu sa collègue.

Elle l'aperçut enfin dans le couloir de la section des archives de l'étage. Hermione était adossée à l'angle d'un mur, voulant probablement être la plus discrète possible. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière elle.

-Hermione? dit Ange en s'approchant d'elle.

La brune ouvrit les yeux et soupira en se passant une main au visage.

-Ça va? demanda Ange en arborant un faux air soucieux.

-Pour être honnête, pas vraiment, murmura Hermione en se redressant.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau?

Ange pourrait peut-être y glisser une petite potion de sommeil et endormir la belle brune. Son meurtre serait plus facile ainsi. Quoique moins amusant. Elle avait envie de voir Hermione se débattre et hurler de terreur quand sa _coll_ _ègue_ allait la tuer.

-Non merci, répondit Hermione en décidant elle-même de son sort. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Mais es-tu réellement la Partenaire de Malfoy? demanda Ange.

L'ancienne Mangemort scruta la brune avec attention, son cœur battant plus vite sous l'anticipation.

Si Hermione disait oui, Ange pourrait _enfin_ venger Vlad et Miss Sasha en faisant souffrir Malfoy. Elle ne vivait que pour ça.

Hermione, devant elle, déglutit difficilement:

-Écoute-

La brune se tut, car un groupe de sorciers s'approchèrent d'elles. Ils passèrent près d'Hermione et Ange sans vraiment faire attention à elles et disparurent au bout du couloir. Hermione regarda subtilement autour d'elle pour voir si d'autres oreilles indiscrètes étaient tendues vers les deux femmes.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait aller dans un endroit plus tranquille? suggéra Ange d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée.

Décidément, tout s'imbriquait parfaitement pour Ange aujourd'hui.

-Je connais un endroit bien isolé au troisième sous-sol, dit Ange à la brune. Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Oui, parfait, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Elles ne furent pas les seules dans l'ascenseur quand elles y entrèrent. Quatre autres sorciers étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Les deux femmes n'ouvrirent donc pas la bouche pendant qu'elles descendaient vers les sous-sols, même lorsque le dernier passager sortit au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois au niveau du troisième sous-sol, Ange prit les devants pour amener Hermione dans les recoins les plus déserts de l'étage. L'ancienne Mangemort ne serait même pas obligée de jeter un sort d'insonorisation ou d'illusion pour dissimuler leur présence. L'endroit où elles se rendaient était tellement reculé que personne ne penserait à s'aventurer là-bas sans raison. Et Hermione la suivait avec confiance, ne se doutant même pas qu'elle marchait vers sa fin.

Comment Ange allait-elle tuer la brune? Un Avada Kedevra était une mort trop rapide, un sort d'écartement était une mort trop sale. L'ancienne Mangemort avait songé à la décapiter, mais ça revenait au même que l'écartèlement. Ange voulait faire souffrir la Partenaire de Malfoy sans trop abîmer sa peau. Hermione était jolie. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi belle qu'Astoria Greengrass, mais elle avait tout de même une beauté bien à elle.

Ange pourrait peut-être noyer la femme intelligente dans un bassin qu'elle créerait? C'était une mort propre et digne. Puis, si le bassin était assez grand, Ange pourrait laisser le corps entier d'Hermione dans l'eau et répartir ses cheveux autour de sa tête. Elle flotterait comme une poupée. Ça serait magnifique.

Ensuite, Laetitia Jones disparaitrait dans la nature.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans les lieux qu'Ange recherchait. C'était une ancienne salle d'entrainement avec de grandes colonnes réparties un peu partout. Ange avait découvert cet endroit totalement par accident cet été. Le Ministère n'utilisait plus cette salle depuis des décennies et elle était cachée dans le fin fond d'un couloir sombre de l'étage. Hermione et Ange ne seraient pas dérangées.

L'ancienne Mangemort ferma quand même les lourdes portes de la salle derrière elle pendant qu'Hermione avait le dos tourné. Cette dernière parcourait les lieux délabrés des yeux.

-Alors, es-tu réellement la Partenaire de Draco Malfoy? demanda Ange sans perdre de temps.

Hermione se retourna vers elle et parut mal à l'aise à la question :

-Je ne suis pas censée parler de tous les détails, mais…

-Voyons Hermione, je suis dans l'équipe, coupa Ange.

Hermione hésita encore un moment avant de soupirer bruyamment :

-Ok, je vais te le dire, mais jure-moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne !

-Oui, bien sûr. Alors, Partenaire de Draco Malfoy ou pas? demanda Ange en commençant dangereusement à perdre patience.

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'Ancienne Mangemort fut à deux doigts de la secouer vivement pour avoir sa réponse.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, avoua finalement Hermione. On doit juste faire croire que je suis la Partenaire de Draco.

Ange eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

-Comment-ça _faire croire_ ?! s'écria-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-On veut que la rumeur se répande au sein du Ministère, expliqua Hermione. Draco est sûr que le meurtrier est ici.

-Quoi ? Com… comment pourrait-il savoir une chose pareille ?

Une légère panique se saisit d'Ange.

Malfoy ne pouvait tout de même pas l'avoir démasqué? Elle était si bien cachée depuis des années. Rentrer chez les Aurors était même sa meilleure couverture! Jamais le Veela ne pourrait deviner son identité sous celle de la parfaite Laetitia Jones. Impossible.

-Draco m'a dit qu'il avait utilisé une ancienne méthode des Veelas pour retrouver la signature magique de l'assassin, continua Hermione sans se rendre compte de l'affolement d'Ange. Et cette signature magique l'a ramené jusqu'ici, au Ministère. Tout doit être crédible, alors on ne pouvait pas mettre Ron dans la confidence. Il serait incapable de jouer le jeu. Ça m'a tué de le voir comme ça, mais on n'avait pas le choix. L'assassin doit croire à toute cette mise en scène. On doit absolument l'attirer à moi.

Ange se mit à respirer bruyamment, sa panique ne s'étant pas estompée. Malfoy était malin, elle ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Ou ça allait la tuer, comme ça avait tué Miss Sasha et Vlad. Eh bien, une chance qu'Hermione était en train de lui révéler tout leur plan, bordel. Elle serait tombée dans le panneau.

-Il m'a donné ceci pour identifier la magie de l'assassin, dit encore Hermione en sortant un collier de sous sa chemise. La signature magique du meurtrier que Draco a réussi à retracer est à l'intérieur. Alors, dès que l'assassin jettera un tout petit sort assez proche de moi, sa magie et celle du pendentif se connecteront aussitôt, le démasquant automatiquement.

L'Ancienne Mangemort se força à passer tranquillement l'air par son nez pour se calmer. La situation n'était pas complètement perdue. Loin de là. Hermione s'était tirée dans le pied en révélant les plans de Malfoy, car Ange savait comment se protéger maintenant. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de magie trop près de la brune, elle ne ferait pas réagir ce stupide collier et personne ne la démasquerait.

Ou Ange pouvait ne prendre aucune chance et tout simplement tuer Hermione. Avec ceci, c'était sûr et certain que tous les soupçons se tourneraient vers Laetitia Jones. Alors Ange serait encore obligée de revenir sous une autre couverture pour retrouver la vraie Partenaire de Malfoy.

C'était à réfléchir.

Mais qu'elle décide de tuer Hermione ou non, le collier que cette dernière avait autour du cou était dangereux. Ange était mieux de s'en emparer.

-Pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas le pendentif pour que je vous aide à retrouver l'assassin ? dit Ange en tendant une main vers la brune.

Hermione secoua la tête à la proposition en baissant son regard sur le sol.

-Non, t'inquiète, ce n'est pas la peine, soupira-t-elle.

-Comment ça? s'enquit Ange.

L'ancienne Gryffondor leva les yeux vers elle et dit simplement:

-Car, on sait déjà qui c'est.

- _Quoi_?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre dans les airs une feuille familière. Elle fixa ensuite la blonde intensément et dit d'une voix désinvolte :

-Après tout, j'étais juste à côté de toi quand tu as signé avec ta baguette magique le nouveau formulaire que Shacklebolt a instauré ce matin. Tu ne te souviens pas, Laetitia? Je me suis proposée pour ramasser les feuilles de tout le monde.

Le regard d'Hermione devint plus grave et l'air autour d'elle s'assombrit :

-Oups, excuse-moi, je voulais dire _Ange_.

Ange dégaina immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa vers Hermione en hurlant un « _Avada Kedavra_! » à pleins poumons. L'ancienne Gryffondor bloqua le sort à la seconde même et contrecarra sans y penser à deux fois:

- _Stupéfix_!

Ange se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le jet rouge qui passa à un cheveu de sa tête. Elle dut ensuite danser à travers la pièce lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor la bombarda de sorts sans lui donner le temps de répliquer.

La blonde jura et alla se plaquer derrière l'une des colonnes de la salle. Un sortilège frappa durement la colonne derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée et fit voler quelques morceaux de pierre.

-Dis, as-tu tué la vraie Laetitia Jones pour prendre sa place ou as-tu inventé son personnage de toutes pièces? demanda calmement la voix d'Hermione.

Ange savait que malgré le ton blasé d'Hermione, celle-ci était à l'affut de ses moindres mouvements et l'attaquerait dès que le moment se présenterait. La blonde prépara donc son incantation discrètement. Plusieurs petits serpents sortirent de sa baguette et longèrent la colonne près d'Ange pour aller rejoindre le plafond.

-J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes, ma chère Hermione, répondit Ange. Mais pas Laetitia Jones. Ne sois pas gênée d'avoir été dupée par l'air innocent de mon invention durant des mois. Tu n'étais pas la seule.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé à tuer Harry Potter, celui qui a anéanti ton Maître pendant tout ce temps? demanda Hermione, paraissant sincèrement curieuse.

-Ma vengeance n'a jamais été avec Harry, dit Ange en haussant les épaules.

Elle aurait pu tuer Harry, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi? Le Lord était mort, la plupart des Mangemorts étaient également six pieds sous terre, et leurs alliés étaient tous à Azkaban. Leur cause était morte. Et ce n'était pas Harry que Ange voulait faire souffrir, c'était Malfoy.

Puis, pour être honnête, Ange était rentrée chez les Mangemorts à cause de Miss Sasha. C'était l'Indienne qui l'avait inspiré, pas Voldemort. Oh, bien sûr, Ange avait cru en l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait néanmoins jamais vénéré le Lord comme elle avait vénéré Miss Sasha. La haine qu'il avait entretenue envers le Survivant n'était donc pas partagée. Elle éliminerait Harry sans problème s'il était dans le chemin, mais sa mort n'était pas sa priorité.

-Par contre, je tue avec plaisir toutes les idiotes qui osent aider Malfoy! ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa cachette, la baguette levée. _À_ _citu!_

Hermione était déjà prête quand le sortilège d'acidité se dirigea vers elle. Elle le dévia avec aisance et riposta automatiquement en envoyant un jet mauve dans la direction de son opposante.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'écarter à temps, Ange se créa un bouclier. Le sort fut cependant si puissant qu'il la propulsa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La blonde atterrit douloureusement sur ses côtes et réussit à parer de justesse le deuxième sort qu'Hermione lui lança avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de se relever.

-Maintenant! cria alors Ange.

Les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent ses alentours quand l'autre femme cria, s'attendant probablement à être attaquée par une autre personne. Des sifflements attirèrent cependant l'attention de la brune qui releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir les serpents au plafond. Ils ne se jetèrent sur elle que la seconde suivante.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux et eut le réflexe de lancer aussitôt un maléfice qui trancha la moitié des serpents en deux. Leur sang gicla sur ses cheveux et sur sa chemise, et les corps inertes des reptiles tombèrent sur le sol. Elle écrasa ensuite le crâne d'un serpent qui voulut lui mordre la cheville et pulvérisa le reste des bêtes vivantes avec un autre sort bleuté.

Ange se saisit du moment. Les serpents n'étaient qu'une distraction.

- _Crepitus!_

Le sortilège qu'avait inventé Vlad dans le temps et qui faisait exploser ses victimes se dirigea précipitamment vers la brune. Au diable la conservation de sa beauté!

Hermione en avait à peine fini avec le dernier serpent quand le sort de Vladimir vola vers elle. Avec une vitesse qui impressionna secrètement Ange, l'ancienne Gryffondor leva sa baguette et une barrière argentée se forma autour d'elle. La force du sort fut néanmoins trop grande et Hermione, toujours dans sa bulle argentée, fut éjectée vers l'une des colonnes de la salle. La colonne se brisa sous le poids, faisant revoler poussière et morceaux de pierre dans l'air. Le corps d'Hermione retomba lourdement parmi les décombres.

Ange s'approcha de son adversaire dans l'intention de la tuer pendant qu'elle était au sol, mais Hermione se relevait déjà, la fureur au visage.

-Je déteste _vraiment_ cette formule! ragea l'ancienne Gryffondor qui avait probablement vu Vladimir à l'œuvre dans le passé.

Elle avait une profonde coupure sur la joue gauche et une grande tache de sang imbibait sa chemise vers le bas de son ventre. Elle avait dû être blessée plus sérieusement là-bas, mais avait l'air de s'en foutre.

- _Marmò_ _r!_ cria-t-elle.

- _Avada Kedavra_! s'écria en même temps Ange.

Les deux maléfices traversèrent l'air comme des éclairs et se percutèrent violemment en plein milieu de la salle. Des bourrasques de vents s'élevèrent et le choc de la collision des deux sorts fit tomber les deux femmes par terre.

Ange jura entre ses dents. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'affronter un membre du Trio d'Or ne sera pas si facile que ça.

- _Legotas_! entendit-elle tout à coup.

Hermione ne s'était même pas relevé complètement quand elle jeta son sort. Ange dut rouler par terre in extremis pour l'éviter.

-Ma petite salope, siffla Ange. _Armeijà_ _Cultro_!

Une multitude de lames tranchantes apparurent dans les airs et encerclèrent Hermione. Ange adorait cette formule, même si elle demandait un peu trop d'énergie pour être utilisée plus qu'une fois lors d'une vraie bataille.

À la vue des lames, Hermione resserra un peu plus fortement sa baguette en sa main.

Puis, une à une, les lames s'abattirent sur elle.

Ange observa avec délectation l'autre sorcière essayer d'éviter les lames mortelles avec peine. La brune arrivait souvent à se créer de minis boucliers, mais elle devait esquiver avec habilité les lames tranchantes la plupart du temps.

Ange fut néanmoins agacée quand elle vit qu'Hermione s'en sortait mieux qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La femme intelligente ne reçut aucun coup fatal.

Ce fut juste à la fin que l'une des dernières lames arriva dans l'angle mort de la brune et s'enfonça dans son bras gauche. Hermione lâcha un petit cri de douleur et de frustration. En colère, elle hurla ensuite un " _Confringo_!" si puissant que toutes les lames restantes se détruisirent en morceaux.

La respiration haletante, la brune leva des yeux furieux vers Ange.

Puis, les pupilles toujours attachées sur son ennemie, Hermione se saisit de la lame plantée dans son bras et la retira d'un geste sans sourciller. Elle jeta ensuite le morceau ensanglanté par terre en continuant à fixer son ennemie avec férocité et détermination. Comme si l'ancienne Gryffondor disait à son opposante qu'elle était prête à affronter tout ce qu'on allait lui lancer.

On allait voir ça.

Ange en avait plus qu'assez de leur petite bataille.

- _Téné_ _bras_! hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le ciel

Le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour piéger Zabini quelques jours plus tôt s'éleva dans la pièce. Leurs alentours s'assombrirent drastiquement et seule Ange eut le loisir de voir clairement au milieu de cette noirceur.

Hermione eut le même réflexe que le meilleur ami de Malfoy en se créant un bouclier lumineux autour d'elle. Et lorsque des nuages sinistres se formèrent au-dessus de la tête de l'ancienne Gryffondor, pour une fois, une certaine angoisse se dessina sur ses traits.

Le bouclier résista à la première foudre qui s'abattit sur lui. Mais quand un second, un troisième et un quatrième éclair attaqua la barrière d'Hermione, le bouclier trembla furieusement avant de finalement céder. La brune perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva vite par terre, le souffle court.

Le reste fut presque trop facile pour Ange.

- _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Hermione s'envola au loin, et la brune, toujours sur le sol, regarda un instant sa main vide d'un air hébété.

Son ennemie ricana cruellement en s'approchant d'elle. Les ténèbres disparurent petit à petit autour des deux femmes pour laisser place à la lumière qui éclairait la salle auparavant. Hermione, assise par terre, lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais à la grande satisfaction d'Ange, elle recula son corps instinctivement à chaque pas que l'ancienne Mangemort faisait vers elle.

Ange décida alors d'abandonner son déguisement. Elle voulait qu'Hermione voie l'apparence de la vraie sorcière qui allait la tuer. Le blond des cheveux de l'ancienne Mangemort se transforma en un gris métallique, ses taches de rousseur disparurent et le teint de sa peau se fonçât.

-Tu te croyais toute maligne au début, n'est-ce pas? minauda Ange en faisant une fausse moue. Mais comme tu as bien combattu, je vais te faire l'honneur de te tuer avec ta formule préférée. Celle de Vladimir, si je ne me trompe? _Crepitus?_

Hermione serra durement la mâchoire en lui lançant un regard rempli de haine.

-Oh, pardonne-moi! feignit d'avoir oublié la femme aux cheveux gris. C'est vrai, c'est celle que tu détestes!

L'ancienne Mangemort fit un dernier sourire malfaisant à Hermione avant de pointer sa baguette sur elle et de s'écrier:

 _-Crepitus!_

Ange s'attendait à voir le ventre et le torse d'Hermione gonfler et exploser, comme les effets du sort de Vladimir avaient toujours fait à ses victimes. Ange s'était même préparée à se dégager du chemin pour éviter le sang et les morceaux de chair qui risqueraient d'éclabousser sur elle.

Mais rien de cela n'arriva.

Car le sort n'atteignit pas Hermione.

Au lieu de ça, il ricocha sur un bouclier doré extrêmement lumineux qui entoura l'ancienne Gryffondor à la dernière minute.

Ange ouvrit la bouche, dubitative.

Comment était-ce possible? Hermione n'avait pourtant plus sa baguette! Malfoy lui avait-il aussi donné un collier de protection? Ce pendentif que la brune lui avait montré tout à l'heure, peut-être?

Hermione ne semblait d'ailleurs pas du tout étonnée par l'apparition de cette protection soudaine. Toute trace de peur et de haine avait disparu de son visage pour laisser place à une confiance qu'un sorcier n'aurait jamais dû avoir sans sa baguette.

Puis, interdite, Ange vit Hermione se lever et élever sa main droite.

Des vagues de magie verdâtre tournèrent autour de ses doigts. Sa baguette était toujours hors de vue.

-Surprise, susurra la brune.

Et avant qu'Ange ne puisse se rétablir de son choc et réagir, Hermione brandit sa main et expulsa cette magie verte vers l'ancienne Mangemort.

Le sort atteignit Ange en pleine poitrine. Son corps se figea et une désagréable sensation d'engourdissement la traversa. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir ses mains, ses jambes ou son torse. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

La baguette d'Ange glissa de ses doigts statufiés et son corps tomba brutalement sur le sol, aux pieds d'Hermione. Celle-ci la regarda de haut, une aura noire l'enveloppant.

Comment Hermione avait-elle _pu_ … ?

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Granger soit si bonne actrice quand je lui ai demandé de m'aider, dit tout à coup la sorcière brune.

Ange regarda Hermione, complètement confuse par ce qu'elle venait de déclarer.

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'accroupit auprès d'Ange et continua à l'observer avec cet air sombre autour d'elle. Elle avait totalement changé d'attitude. Hermione reprit alors:

-Quand on s'exerçait à jouer nos rôles opposés, la Lionne était tellement offusquée par ce qu'elle devait dire pour me ressembler dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Alors, je croyais qu'elle finirait par se trahir. Mais franchement, elle a fait un travail de maître. J'en suis bien content: ça nous a pris des jours avant d'être convaincants dans la peau de l'autre.

Soudain, Ange comprit.

Devant elle ne se tenait pas Hermione Granger.

C'était _Malfoy._

Un sourire malsain qui n'avait absolument _rien_ d'Hermione éclaira le visage de la "sorcière".

-Oui, c'est moi, Ange, répondit son ennemi. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir jouer au déguisement.

Furieuse, la femme aux cheveux gris ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une malédiction, ou pour l'insulter, au moins, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle réussit simplement à sortir des sons indescriptibles de sa gorge.

En la voyant peiner pour articuler quoi que ce soit, le sourire de Malfoy, toujours avec le visage d'Hermione, s'élargit. Il s'assit ensuite sur le sol et lui parla comme s'il discutait avec une vieille amie:

-Les formulaires étaient l'idée de Granger. Londubat ne savait rien du plan, mais dès qu'on t'a démasqué, on lui a seulement demandé de nous aider à créer une situation où je me retrouverais seul avec toi. Le seul hic qu'on a eu, c'était avec la Belette. Il n'était au courant de rien, pour rendre sa réaction plus crédible. Puis c'était sûr qu'il allait mordre au mensonge; il a toujours été jaloux de la vague relation que j'avais avec Granger à Poudlard. Ça a trop bien marché, par contre. On savait qu'il réagirait mal avec cette fausse histoire de Partenaire, mais on croyait qu'il attendrait au moins la fin de l'interrogatoire avant de vouloir "me" tabasser. L'imbécile a failli cogner sa propre femme, bordel. Ce n'était pas dans le plan de lui jeter un sort, mais au final, ça m'a donné une parfaite raison de m'enfuir. Et comme prévu, tu es venue me _consoler_.

Ange ferma les yeux, l'esprit défait.

Stupide.

Elle avait tellement été _stupide_.

Mais l'avait-elle vraiment été? Comment aurait-elle pu deviner? Hermione et Malfoy avaient si bien joué leur jeu. Le blond devait avoir préparé ceci depuis des lustres, et avec le cerveau d'Hermione combiné, qu'aurait pu faire Ange pour être plus intelligente qu'eux? Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle pourrait duper l'ancien Serpentard.

Malfoy avait voulu voir Macnair mort et il était mort.

Malfoy avait voulu voir Vladimir mort et il était mort.

Malfoy avait voulu voir Miss Sasha morte, et même _elle,_ était morte.

Ange avait également toujours été sur la liste noire de l'apothicaire. Et depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais quitté sa ligne de mire.

Tout à coup, l'ancienne Mangemort entendit des pas. Malfoy était toujours assit près d'elle lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, alors quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait d'eux. Elle ne put se retourner pour voir qui était l'intru, mais son ennemi portant le masque d'Hermione ne sembla pas s'étonner qu'une autre personne soit avec les deux sorciers dans le fin fond de cette salle isolée.

Ange écarquilla des yeux en voyant la fameuse personne apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Harry Potter alla se poster en arrière de Malfoy, vers sa gauche. Il avait sa cape d'invisibilité en mains et il lança un regard furieux et trahi vers Ange. Puis, lorsque le brun jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps meurtri et ensanglanté de l'apothicaire, sa colère augmenta à vue d'œil. L'air devint soudainement plus lourd et sinistre, et une lueur dangereuse s'enflamma dans le fond de ses yeux.

Comme pour le calmer, Malfoy passa une main derrière lui et la posa sur le bras droit de l'Élu. Le Veela avait cependant les pupilles marron d'Hermione toujours rivées sur la femme aux cheveux métalliques:

-Harry a réussi à se glisser dans la salle à la fin de notre combat et c'est son bouclier qui m'a protégé de ton dernier sort, expliqua l'apothicaire.

-C'est vraiment une bonne cachette ici, ajouta Harry en regardant Ange d'un froid polaire. Je ne savais pas du tout que cet endroit existait. Mais ça a quand même été facile pour moi de vous retrouver, car je partage un lien avec Draco.

Le Survivant mit une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Malfoy assis devant lui pour appuyer ses dires.

-Je te présente mon Vir, Ange, dit le Veela en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers Harry.

Le visage de Malfoy devint plus dur.

-Mon _Partenaire_ , précisa-t-il.

Le temps s'arrêta pour Ange.

Son être sembla se perdre dans une autre dimension aux paroles de son ennemi.

Harry.

Le Partenaire de Draco Malfoy était Harry.

Ange en aurait presque ri.

Putain qu'elle en aurait presque ri.

Car jamais elle n'aurait pensé à un garçon.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à _Harry Potter_! Au _Sauveur du Monde Sorcier!_ Au collègue qu'elle avait vu et salué tous les matins pendant des mois!

Quelle ironie!

Oh par Merlin, elle en aurait presque ri!

Malfoy fit un bref geste de la main sans ouvrir la bouche et sa baguette magique, qui trainait plus loin sur le sol, atterrit entre ses doigts. Il retira ensuite la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche, la mit dans sa paume et pointa sa baguette dessus. La bague se transforma en petite fiole contenant un liquide blanc à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr que cet anneau n'était pas la vraie bague de mariée d'Hermione. Pourquoi cette dernière aurait-elle prit le risque de la lui donner?

Plus rien n'étonnait Ange. Tout avait été faux depuis le début. Même jusqu'à cette putain de bague.

-Je ne sais pas si tu connais le poison de l'Hydre? demanda Malfoy à la grande horreur d'Ange. C'est un poison corrosif qui mange ta chair lentement. Une seule petite goutte peut te tuer en une semaine et te faire perdre la tête bien avant. Il existe un antidote, mais comme le poison à l'avantage d'être indétectable, je ne crois pas que les gens feront le lien à temps. Et malheureusement, tu n'auras pas non plus la possibilité de dire aux autres ce que je t'ai fait, puisque tu seras incompréhensible d'ici là.

Malfoy se pencha vers Ange et lui saisit brusquement la mâchoire.

-Et une chance pour moi, n'est-ce pas? susurra Malfoy près de son oreille. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas être accusé de meurtre.

Ange fit tout pour bouger.

Elle ordonna à son corps de se remuer, de se dégager de Malfoy, de s'éloigner de cette fiole qui allait la tuer lentement et atrocement.

Mais son corps ne l'écouta pas. Ni quand Malfoy la força à ouvrir les lèvres et ni quand il approcha le petit récipient au liquide blanc d'elle.

Une immense terreur saisit brusquement la femme aux cheveux gris, la serrant comme un étau, l'étranglant comme la corde d'un pendu.

Affolée, Ange réussit à lever ses yeux vers Harry, s'accrochant au dernier espoir qu'il y avait dans cette salle. Harry ferait sûrement quelque chose. Il avait un cœur pur et n'accepterait jamais ce genre de torture.

Le Survivant observait la scène devant lui d'un air un peu incertain, mais il ne bougea pas. La colère qu'il avait ressentie pour Ange était toujours là, même s'il ne paraissait pas approuver le traitement que réservait l'apothicaire à l'ancienne Mangemort. Et au regard que le brun lui retourna, Ange comprit qu'il ne ferait rien pour la sauver.

Ange avait oublié.

N'avait-elle pas dit elle-même que les Partenaires chez les Veelas pouvaient faire des choses extrêmes pour leur moitié?

Comme aller à l'encontre de leurs principes et regarder le meurtre cruel de leur ancienne collègue?

Un vent de détresse pétrifia le cœur d'Ange.

Et Malfoy, au-dessus d'elle, pencha la fiole contenant le poison de l'Hydre en haut de ses lèvres.

-Ça, c'est pour Donna que je n'aimais pas, mais qui cuisinait bien.

À ces paroles, Malfoy fit tomber une première goutte dans sa bouche.

La goutte glissa sur sa langue et le simple contact fit brusquement convulser le corps de l'ancienne Mangemort. Elle avait l'impression que le liquide grugeait chaque parcelle de sa gorge.

À son grand étonnement, elle réussit à pousser un cri guttural, un grognement sourd et inexact.

Malfoy ne fit que la maintenir en place pour empêcher son corps de trop s'agiter sous la douleur et dit encore:

-Ça c'est pour Katy et Jennifer que je n'aimais pas, mais qui s'occupaient bien de Joshua.

Il ajouta une deuxième goutte.

Le corps d'Ange s'enflamma. Son visage devint rouge, sa respiration l'agonisa. Malfoy l'ignora et ajouta une troisième goutte entre ses lèvres :

-Ça pour Astoria que je détestais franchement, mais qui était foutrement jolie.

Ange lâcha ses cris déchirés plus fort, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Même Harry sembla prendre pitié d'elle et détourna le regard. Mais son âme sœur resta de marbre devant la souffrance d'Ange.

-Puis ça, c'est pour Harry, dit-il finalement d'une voix froide.

Draco Malfoy versa la totalité de la petite fiole dans la bouche d'Ange.

Et pendant des heures qui lui parurent des jours, qui lui parurent des années, qui lui parurent une éternité jusqu'à sa mort, Ange Clairson brûla.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Les Aurors furent choqués.

En fait, tout le Ministère fut choqué quand on arrêta Ange Clairson, plus connue sous le nom de Laetitia Jones.

La femme hurlait toujours douloureusement lorsqu'on l'emmena tant bien que mal dans les cellules de l'organisation. De toute évidence, elle était dans une affreuse agonie.

Plusieurs travailleurs du Ministère parurent douter de sa culpabilité durant une fraction de seconde. Laetitia avait été reconnue pour sa compassion et sa gentillesse. Mais quand ils aperçurent cette étrangère aux cheveux gris dans les habits de Laetitia, leurs doutes disparurent. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent la version des faits d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger, personne ne remit en question la parole de ces derniers.

Selon l'histoire, Draco Malfoy avait soupçonné « Laetitia Jones » depuis le début et l'avait dit au Survivant et à son amie intelligente. Mais comme le blond n'avait pas voulu risquer l'opération de l'arrestation, il avait dû laisser Hermione et Harry s'en charger tout seul et était resté avec Ron et Neville aux étages supérieurs. Hermione avait apparemment livré un dur combat contre Clairson, et à la fin, l'un des propres sorts de l'ancienne Mangemort s'était retourné contre elle. D'où la raison de son triste état.

Enfin, c'était la version officielle. Shacklebolt savait pertinemment qu'il y avait des choses bien déformées là-dedans. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait soulever ses soupçons, cependant.

Le Ministre allait faire en sorte que Clairson soit transférée à Azkaban dès le lendemain en attendant son procès.

Mais pour être honnête, comme Shacklebolt connaissait qui avait été impliqué dans cette affaire, ça l'étonnerait fortement que Clairson survive la nuit.

-L'idée des formulaires a fonctionné à la perfection, dit la sorcière qui se trouvait devant lui. Merci d'avoir participé à ce plan, Kingsley.

Shacklebolt leva les yeux sur le visage d'Hermione.

Un bandage entourait son bras blessé et le Noir savait qu'on s'était déjà occupé de la coupure de son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans un état catastrophique, mais le sang qui tachait auparavant sa peau et ses habits avait un peu été enlevé à l'aide de la magie.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Shacklebolt, juste après que la folie de l'arrestation de Clairson soit passée. Tout le monde voulait l'attention du Ministre en ce moment, mais il avait demandé à ce qu'il puisse parler seul à seul avec Hermione quelques minutes.

L'homme à la peau sombre observa longuement l'apparence de la personne lui faisant face et leva un sourcil.

-Les effets de ce Polynectar sont décidément longs, dit-il. Et tu n'as même pas l'air d'être stressé de les voir disparaître. Décidément, tu m'impressionnes à chaque fois, Draco.

Les épaules de Draco Malfoy, dans la peau d'Hermione, se tendirent. Il fixa le Ministre et pinça les lèvres d'une manière ennuyée, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à se faire chopper aussi vite.

Shacklebolt sourit à son air.

-Ce petit tour de Polynectar n'était pas dans le plan que vous m'aviez partagé, Hermione et toi.

En voyant que le Ministre était un peu trop sûr de lui, Draco n'essaya même pas de couvrir la supercherie.

Il soupira simplement, abandonnant la partie.

-Et on se croyait bien futé, marmonna-t-il avec la voix de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes excellents acteurs, je l'avoue, dit le Noir. Mais je t'ai vu grimacer quand Ronald s'est approché de toi et ça paraissait que tu étais à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort dès qu'il a voulu te prendre dans ses bras. Puis, lorsque « Draco Malfoy » regarde son ennemi roux avec inquiétude, assurément, on se pose des questions.

L'apothicaire hocha la tête, comme si ces négligences étaient importantes d'être soulevées et qu'il devait apprendre de ces erreurs.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais avoué à Shacklebolt qu'Harry Potter était son Partenaire. Le Noir était simplement passé près de la chambre du Survivant au 12 Square Grimmaurd une nuit durant l'été de sa sixième année et les bruits derrière la porte étaient parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était rare que ça arrive, car le Gryffondor insonorisait toujours sa chambre, mais à cause de cet oubli, Shacklebolt avait entendu le brun gémir le nom de Draco dans son sommeil. En se souvenant de toutes les allusions que Dumbledore avait faites cette année-là sur les deux élèves, ça n'avait pas pris de temps au Noir pour mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

Dumbledore avait dû savoir pour Harry et Draco depuis le début. Il savait toujours tout, le vieux fou.

Pour une raison inconnue, Shacklebolt avait senti qu'il devait garder le secret pour lui. Il s'était douté que Severus et Sirius devaient également être au courant de la relation de leurs filleuls, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec eux.

La première fois que Draco l'avait approché pour lui demander de son aide, Shacklebolt avait pu voir dans les yeux du blond qu'il avait deviné que l'identité de son Partenaire n'était pas un secret pour le Noir. Cependant, eux non plus n'évoquèrent jamais le nom d'Harry dans leurs conversations. Même quand Shacklebolt fit fermer les dossiers des meurtres de Jennifer Thompson, de Katy Roye et de Donna Crevins avant leur résolution. Même quand le Ministre fit taire les journaux pour garder sous silences ces histoires. Même quand l'homme à la tête du gouvernement des sorciers aida le blond à trouver et payer les meilleurs avocats du pays pour défendre les anciens amants de ses copines assassinées.

Ils n'évoquèrent jamais le nom d'Harry et le Ministre savait pertinemment pourquoi. Shacklebolt désirait mettre la main sur l'assassin et sauver le Survivant, mais il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'aurait fait Draco s'il avait décidé de réaliser ceci tout seul. Le Noir savait juste que sans son aide, le Veela aurait fait des choses bien plus atroces pour arriver à ses fins et que personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

Car jamais personne n'arrivait à arrêter l'apothicaire. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait.

On pourrait retrouver un corps dans le fond de sa cour ou des tonnes de lingots d'or sous son lit qu'on n'arriverait pas à foutre Draco Malfoy derrière les barreaux. Ce dernier prendrait simplement un air innocent et clamerait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi toutes ces choses étaient là en prenant le thé. Et même en le sachant le pire des coupables, personne n'aurait la chance de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Des gens avaient déjà essayé. Ils avaient mal fini.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore leur avait toujours dit surveiller le jeune blond. Shacklebolt avait donc suivi le conseil et avait décidé de coopérer avec le Veela pour limiter les dégâts. C'était toujours mieux d'avoir un tigre dangereux en laisse que d'essayer de le mettre dans une cage en paille.

L'entente entre les deux hommes avait alors été la suivante : tant que Draco lui disait la vérité en général, Shacklebolt rendrait des services au blond pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer par la justice, et en échange, Draco effectuerait pour le Noir des tâches qui n'étaient pas… _«dans l'éthique et les normes du Ministère de la Magie_ ». Comme créer pour Shacklebolt des potions qui n'étaient pas illégales, mais qui n'étaient pas vraiment légales non plus. Comme suivre une personne suspecte alors que les Aurors n'avaient pas exactement le droit de le faire. Comme utiliser des méthodes _un peu_ brusques pour faire parler des gens et donner un rapport au Noir ensuite. Depuis toutes les années qu'ils avaient fait cette entente, Shacklebolt n'avait pas utilisé les services du Veela régulièrement. Cependant, les fois où il l'avait fait, ça avait toujours payé agréablement.

Shacklebolt était certain que deux ou trois de ses collègues savaient qu'il avait recours à un homme secret pour effectuer des besognes sous la table, mais ils ne disaient rien, car ça facilitait la vie de tout le monde.

Et vraiment, Draco Malfoy avait fait tout ce que le Ministre lui avait demandé sans rechigner, au contraire. Après tout, l'homme à la tête du gouvernement des sorciers l'aidait à sauver son âme-sœur. Pour le blond, ça ne devait pas avoir de prix.

-Durant la guerre, as-tu rejoint le camp de l'Ordre juste à cause d'Harry? demanda tout à coup Shacklebolt à l'ancien élève de Poudlard, en insinuant pour la première fois que le Survivant était le Partenaire de l'apothicaire.

Draco parut légèrement étonné par cette question venue de nulle part. Ça ne le déstabilisa pas plus que cela, cependant, et il baissa les yeux pour réfléchir à la question.

Dès que l'apothicaire avait su que son déguisement était percé à jour, il n'avait plus perdu son temps à jouer le rôle de la sorcière brune au bon cœur. Sa posture était devenue plus rigide, ses traits s'étaient endurcis et l'aura autour de lui s'était assombrie. C'était vraiment étrange pour Shacklebolt de voir une Hermione avec des airs aussi froids.

-Peut-être, murmura finalement l'ancien Serpentard en croisant les bras, les yeux toujours au sol. Mais même si je croyais en la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'approuvais pas ses massacres. Alors, j'en sais rien.

-Et si ton Partenaire avait été un fervent fidèle du Lord Noir, l'aurais-tu fait pour lui, nous massacrer? demanda encore Shacklebolt.

Il y eut une longue pause.

Les pupilles du Veela restèrent plantées au sol durant plusieurs secondes avant de se lever vers son interlocuteur. Draco encra son regard dans celui du Ministre avec une profondeur troublante avant de répondre:

-Oui.

Shacklebolt ne douta pas de cette réponse.

Même durant la Grande Guerre, au fond de lui, le Ministre savait que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas juste tué des Mangemorts pour sauver Harry.

Le Noir comprenait Dumbledore, maintenant.

La moindre chose aurait eu le pouvoir de faire vaciller Draco Malfoy dans la lumière ou dans les Ténèbres. Avec ses forces et son cerveau, l'apothicaire aurait pu aisément devenir un autre Voldemort. Mais par chance, il y avait eu le soutien de Severus Snape. Par chance, il y avait eu l'amitié de Blaise Zabini. Par chance, il y avait eu l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger.

Et surtout, par chance, il y avait eu Harry Potter. Son âme sœur.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit toujours _aussi_ facile de te couvrir, Draco, déclara Shacklebolt.

Draco lui fit un sourire espiègle, comme s'il lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas nécessairement besoin, de sa couverture, s'il voulait faire des choses malhonnêtes et s'en sortir indemne.

-Mais bien sûr, monsieur le Ministre, dit l'apothicaire en hochant sa tête vers lui dans un respect moqueur.

Shacklebolt plissa des yeux pendant que Draco tournait les talons pour prendre congé. Le Ministre ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de lui. Et il était sûr qu'Harry ne savait pas plus.

Cependant, le Veela s'arrêta avant de sortir du bureau, une main sur la poignée de porte. Il se retourna ensuite un peu vers le Ministre et murmura:

-Merci, Shacklebolt.

Draco lui lança un dernier regard et lui fit un sourire qui, pour une fois, allait bien sur le visage d'Hermione.

Il était minuscule, à peine là, mais il était sincère.

Et à ceci, Draco Malfoy sortit du bureau du Ministre.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Merci à ma superbe bêta _fawkesthephoenix8 ! :)_

* * *

 **I still can't write smut, people, I'm sorry.**

 **Imaginez-vous juste qu'Harry et Draco sont rentrés chez eux and fucked three days straight. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'écrire.**

 **AH AND THERE'S AN EPILOGUE!** **Of course, there's an epilogue. Je ne peux pas vous laisser sur** _ **ça**_ **...**

 **Cependaaaaant, je hâte d'avoir vos pensées sur ce chapitre! Déçus? Étonnés?**

 **Sérieusement, est-ce qu'au moins je vous ai surpris avec...** _ **quelque chose**_ **? Formulaire? Fausse Hermione? Shacklebolt pas si saint?**

 **Et oui Draco est un spécialiste pour immobiliser ses ennemis et partir en monologues juste avant de les tuer. Sssshhh, just go with the floooow**

 **À bientôt-bientôt! :)**

 **Biz**

 **PS: Si** _ **vraiment**_ **vous voulez savoir quelque chose en particulier dans l'épilogue, vous pouvez demander, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout rentrer.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Finally! Dernier chapitre!**

 **Pour ê** **tre sinc** **è** **re, je ne l'aime vraiment pas et il** **était franchement pé** **nible** **à é** **crire. Mais tant pis, c'est le dernier, so, rejoice! :D**

* * *

 **Merci** **à** **ma superbe b** **ê** **ta** _ **FawkesThePhoenix8**_ **pour avoir corrigé toute cette histoire! :D Big hug!**

* * *

 **.**

 **É** **pilogue**

 **.**

 _ **17 mars 2004**_

C'était bientôt le printemps.

Une magnifique petite cascade d'eau s'écoulait sur des pierres plates, plus loin, à la droite de Draco. Les arbres géants traditionnels du clan des Veelas entouraient la clairière, et diverses plantes et fleurs ne faisaient qu'embellir le chemin que l'apothicaire empruntait. Le soleil était couvert par des nuages gris dans le ciel, mais des billes de lumières flottaient dans les airs pour éclairer le temps terne, donnant un aspect féérique aux lieux.

Draco était cependant insensible à la beauté de ses alentours. Il était trop occupé par la conversation qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami sur sa Pierre de Communication.

" _J_ _'_ _ai dit non, Zabini. Il n_ _'est pas question que je mette les pieds à cette soiré_ _e_ _"_ écrivit le blond sur sa pierre à l'aide de sa baguette.

Draco ne faisait qu'imaginer tous les gens et le bruit qu'il y aurait à ce cocktail organisé par le Ministère de la Magie, et il avait déjà mal à la tête. Pourquoi son meilleur ami lui demandait-il d'y aller, d'ailleurs? Il savait pourtant que le Veela exécrait ce genre d'événements.

En fait, le blond exécrait toute activité sociale impliquant plus de cinq personnes.

Astoria voulait toujours que son fiancé l'accompagne à des soirées mondaines auparavant, et Draco s'était forcé à y aller une fois sur quatre, peut-être. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi _Blaise_ voulait qu'il assiste à ce type de torture.

La Pierre de Communication de l'ancien Serpentard se mit à chauffer et la réponse de Blaise apparut en lettres dorées sur la surface:

" _Cette soirée est presque pour cé_ _l_ _ébrer ton couple, cré_ _tin de blond_ _"_

" _Je croyais que c'était juste un cocktail!"_ répliqua Draco.

" _Un cocktail en l'honneur des « personnes qui contribuent à la protection de la socié_ _t_ _é_ _magique_ _»_ _._ _Évidemment que tout le monde s'_ _attend_ _à ce que vous y soyez, Potter et toi! Beaucoup se déplacent que pour voir votre tronche!"_

Draco soupira bruyamment, davantage horrifié à l'idée de cette soirée. Merlin, une fois de plus, Harry et lui allaient devoir raconter encore et encore l'histoire si _invraisemblable_ de leur couple. Bon sang, le Veela en avait plus qu'assez. Ça faisait des mois depuis cette affaire avec Ange. Les gens n'avaient-ils donc rien d'autre à faire que de se soucier de leur vie?

Les précédents mots de Blaise s'effacèrent sur la Pierre de Communication de Draco pour être remplacés par de nouveaux:

" _Potter sera probablement trop occupé à_ _g_ _érer toute cette attention que tu ne voudras pas donner. Tu n'_ _auras qu_ _'à rester avec moi, si tu veux faire ton asocial"_

" _Avec toi et la greluche rousse? Non merci"_ répondit Draco avec dédain.

" _Veux-tu bien ne pas insulter ma petite amie, please?"_

Draco pinça durement les lèvres à ce message. Car, normalement, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout le Noir que son meilleur ami dénigre ses copines. Si on pouvait même appeler ces dernières ainsi. Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient souvent le coup d'un soir et que Blaise supportait rarement la même fille plus de deux semaines.

Mais voilà que ça faisait des mois qu'il était avec la belette femelle.

Ginny Weasley s'était apparemment donné la mission de voler le cœur de l'un des hommes de la vie de Draco. Elle avait réussi, de toute évidence. Blaise semblait amoureux. Et ce n'était pas mignon. Non, ce n'était pas mignon _du tout_ pour Draco.

Il y avait d'abord eu Granger, et maintenant Blaise? Toutes les personnes que le Veela respectait dans son entourage (et elles n'étaient vraiment pas énormes) allaient-elles finir en couple avec cette famille aux couleurs de citrouilles? Franchement, il allait dire à Craig de se tenir loin d'eux.

Draco devait cependant avouer que Ginny Weasley - même s'il la détestait toujours un peu pour avoir essayé de séduire Harry - avait un caractère que le blond ne rebutait pas totalement. Elle était vite à la réplique et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Quand elle avait appris l'histoire de la relation d'Harry et de Draco, contre toutes attentes, la rousse ne s'était pas mise à farouchement insulter le blond. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été _aimable_ avec l'ancien Serpentard - et ce point-là avait été plus que réciproque-, mais elle ne lui avait pas montré son dégoût ou sa colère de manière démesurée. Puis, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Blaise, même s'il y avait toujours une affreuse tension entre Draco et elle les rares fois où ils étaient ensemble, la Weasley lui lançait des regards plus commodes. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils finiraient par se parler normalement.

En tout cas, la rousse avait un peu plus de bon sens que son frère _Ron_.

Lui, l'apothicaire ne pouvait toujours pas le supporter.

" _Come on, Dray. Accompagne ton copain, pour une fois"_ envoya encore Blaise pour convaincre le Veela.

" _Mais vas-tu me lâcher avec cette putain de soiré_ _e?_ _"_ répondit Draco, irrité.

" _Non, parce que Ginny m'a dit que même Shacklebolt allait personnellement t'_ _inviter_ _"_

À cette phrase, Draco serra des dents. Le Ministre ne l'avait jamais dérangé pour ce genre d'événement. Alors, si Shacklebolt avait l'intention de le contacter lui-même pour s'assurer de sa présence, le Veela ne pourrait pas refuser. Il devait trop à cet homme.

Bordel de merde.

Stupide Ministre. Et stupide Zabini.

Agacé, Draco rangea sa Pierre de Communication dans la poche de son pantalon sans répondre à Blaise. Ce dernier connaissait trop bien l'apothicaire et il savait qu'il gagnait ses causes dès que le Veela se mettait à l'ignorer. Le Noir allait donc sûrement prendre le silence de Draco comme une bonne nouvelle.

Sérieusement, en ce moment, Draco détestait tout le monde.

Tout à coup, le blond sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux sur le gamin aux cheveux brun qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et se dit que, finalement, il y avait bien une ou deux personnes contre qui il n'était pas en colère.

Teddy leva ses iris ambrés sur le blond quand il sentit son regard. Le fils adoptif d'Harry fit un faible sourire à Draco avant de continuer à marcher silencieusement en reposant ses yeux sur le chemin devant lui. La précédente irritation de l'ancien Serpentard baissa significativement et il resserra son emprise autour de la petite poigne dans sa main droite.

Draco et Teddy étaient seuls à la maison quand le blond avait décidé d'aller se promener dans le clan. L'apothicaire s'était dit qu'un gosse de 5 ans ne devrait pas rester enfermé à l'intérieur pendant des heures, même si le petit n'avait rien dit. Le petit ne disait jamais rien. Harry avait prévenu sa Sän que Teddy ne se plaignait presque jamais et que ça l'inquiétait un peu. Lorsque son fils se sentait mal, celui-ci n'allait pas le dire d'emblée, et il fallait souvent carrément deviner ce qui pourrait faire plaisir au jeune métamorphomage.

Alors, cet après-midi-là, au moment où Draco avait annoncé à Teddy qu'ils allaient faire un tour dehors, le blond avait été assez fier de lui en voyant les yeux du gamin s'illuminer.

Ils passèrent près de deux femmes Veelas aux cheveux bruns et au teint mat qui étaient assises sous un saule pleureur. Elles riaient aux éclats et faisaient voler des papillons de lumière de leurs mains. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant faire. Des _papillons_. Bonté divine, pouvait-on être plus clichée?

Le regard de Teddy s'attarda cependant une seconde de trop sur les fameux papillons. Draco saisit le signe. Même si le gamin ne s'exprimait pas tout le temps à haute voix, il n'était pas si difficile à lire que ça.

-Tu veux aller voir? demanda Draco.

L'apothicaire n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'approcher des deux folles aux papillons, mais le petit avait l'air d'être intéressé par les couleurs qu'elles produisaient.

Teddy hésita à la question, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger leur balade en raison de sa curiosité. Le blond décida finalement de ne pas lui donner le choix et l'entraîna vers les deux Veelas.

Les femmes leur sourirent comme s'ils étaient bons amis en les voyant approcher.

-Bonjour toi, dit chaleureusement l'une d'entre elles à Teddy.

La deuxième Veela envoya quelques papillons qu'elle créait au creux de sa paume vers le gamin, et celui-ci sourit. Ce fut ensuite une question de secondes avant qu'elles adoptent le fils d'Harry et veuillent lui montrer mille et un tours.

Ne désirant pas participer à toute cette excitation, Draco s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir au pied d'un autre arbre plus loin, en s'assurant d'être dans le champ de vision de Teddy. En le voyant faire, le gamin leva vers lui des pupilles inquiètes, mais Draco lui fit un hochement de tête encourageant.

À son approbation, Teddy se laissa donc aller aux enchantements que les femmes lui montraient.

Au début, Harry et Draco avaient déménagé dans le clan des Veelas pour éviter le plus possible toute l'attention qu'ils avaient créée en révélant qu'ils étaient de véritables âmes sœurs. Seuls les Veelas, leurs Partenaires et les personnes acceptées par les Shers avaient accès à l'habitat de la communauté, alors ils avaient été sûrs de ne pas être dérangés là-bas. Ils s'étaient dit que lorsque le calme reviendrait, à ce moment-là, ils pourraient décider où réellement vivre dans le futur.

Cependant, le temps que le calme revienne, Harry avait déjà adopté le clan des Veelas. Il aimait l'ambiance, la verdure, et les êtres qui le formaient. Le Survivant avait donc été enclin à rester dans la communauté de sa Sän. Ça arrangeait Draco. Il devait avouer que, même s'il ne s'était pas complètement intégré à son peuple - car pour cela, il aurait au moins fallu qu'il lui _parle_ un peu plus -, il s'était attaché à lui.

Pour l'instant, Harry n'avait pas l'intention de vendre le 12 Square Grimmaurd et Draco trouvait que c'était une bonne idée que son Vir garde cet héritage de Sirius. Avoir une autre maison basée à Londres allait leur faciliter la vie en cas d'urgence plus tard, et Kreattur pouvait s'en occuper quand personne n'était là. De plus, contrairement à l'apothicaire qui détestait les visites n'étant pas celles de ses proches directs, Harry avait une vie sociale bien plus développée que celle de son Partenaire. Il utilisait donc son ancienne demeure pour se réunir avec ses amis ou ses connaissances.

Les deux hommes avaient cependant été soucieux de l'adaptation de Teddy dans le clan. Ils ne savaient pas si le changement allait être dur pour le gamin. Et si c'était effectivement le cas, le gamin en question n'ouvrirait probablement jamais la bouche pour le dire.

Par contre, après quelques jours chez les Êtres de Beauté, Draco et son Vir s'étaient rendus compte que leurs inquiétudes avaient été vaines. On aurait dit que Teddy avait toujours habité les lieux tellement il s'était vite assimilé au peuple.

Teddy avait avoué un jour qu'il aimait beaucoup le clan parce que "les gens souriaient tout le temps et donnaient plein de câlins". Ça avait l'air d'être une raison suffisante pour le jeune métamorphomage pour adopter sa nouvelle maison. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que Teddy était également un Veela à cause de sa mère, alors il était probablement normal qu'il se sente chez lui.

Après un moment passé avec les deux brunes et leurs papillons magiques, Teddy revint vers Draco, tout sourire, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de mentalement se donner une tape dans le dos.

Le petit se retourna une dernière fois vers les femmes aux cheveux foncés et leur fit un signe d'au revoir timide. Les deux belles Veelas lui répondirent avec enjouement.

-Tu veux aller voir l'Arbre du Nouveau? proposa Draco à Teddy en songeant qu'ils étaient tout juste à côté.

Teddy opina du chef et reprit la main du blond quand ce dernier se mit debout. Avant de reprendre la route avec le fils d'Harry, l'apothicaire fit un bref signe de tête aux femmes sous le saule. "Folles aux papillons" ou pas, elles avaient quand même réussi à divertir Teddy.

Draco et le petit virent plus de personnes et d'animaux quand ils s'approchèrent de l'Arbre du Nouveau, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Veelas, Shers, Cydelles et autres bêtes vaquaient à leurs occupations et Draco grimaça presque au bruit. C'était pour ça qu'il n'habitait pas au centre de la Communauté. Il y avait vraiment trop de monde.

Plusieurs Veelas décoraient l'entrée qui menait au cœur de l'Arbre du Nouveau, alors que d'autres apportaient des voiles blancs à l'intérieur. On préparait sûrement la naissance d'un autre enfant.

Teddy regarda les activités autour de lui d'un œil curieux. Il leva ensuite haut la tête pour essayer de voir la totalité de l'arbre géant devant lui et écarquilla des yeux à son immensité.

Le petit se rapprocha légèrement du blond et baissa le menton, semblant tout à coup intimidé par ses environs.

-À quoi sert l'Arbre? demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

-C'est de l'Arbre du Nouveau que viennent les enfants du clan, expliqua Draco. Ces gens le décorent, car un autre mioche doit naître bientôt, je suppose.

-Les bébés viennent des arbres?

Draco grimaça à la question :

-Euh... Seulement chez les Veelas.

Teddy hocha la tête, comme si la réponse avait tout son sens.

Soudain, un mouvement sur leur gauche attira leur attention. Un animal en forme de lynx géants, à la fourrure crème, et presque aussi haut qu'un cheval, s'avança vers eux. Un Sher. Draco fit une face ennuyée en reconnaissant la bête.

-Thêrrya! s'exclama Teddy, ravi.

Le petit lâcha la main de Draco et se jeta sans aucune peur sur la grande bestiole que Blaise avait adoptée et nommée dans le temps.

Thêrrya accueillit Teddy avec joie, frottant affectueusement son museau contre le cou du petit et émettant des ronronnements joyeux. Chatouilleux, Teddy éclata d'un rire fluet et serra fort le Sher dans ses bras.

Pour une raison inconnue, le jeune métamorphomage avait un immense succès avec les Shers de la communauté. Même s'ils rencontraient le petit pour la première fois, ils l'aimaient immédiatement.

À dire vrai, tous les animaux semblaient aimer Teddy ici.

Tout comme les Veelas.

Ainsi que les autres êtres surnaturels habitant la communauté.

En fait, très peu de choses vivantes n'aimaient pas Teddy dans le clan.

Thêrrya continua à câliner le petit d'Harry, et Draco remarqua avec stupeur que l'animal et le gamin avaient l'air d'être en pleine conversation, même si seul l'un d'entre eux avait la faculté de parler. Comme s'il saisissait parfaitement les paroles silencieuses du Sher, le jeune métamorphomage hochait parfois la tête, ou répondait à des questions que Draco n'entendait pas. Teddy se retourna d'ailleurs vers le blond et dit :

-Thêrrya propose de nous ramener à la maison.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le Sher dirigea lentement ses grands yeux vers Draco et lui lança le regard le plus présomptueux que lui permettait sa stupide tête animale. Draco pinça durement les lèvres à son air.

-Ah bon, siffla Draco. Notre cher Thêrrya a proposé de _nous_ ramener?

Teddy, qui se tenait devant Thêrrya, hocha vigoureusement la tête, alors que le Sher derrière lui faisait lentement un signe de négation de la sienne. Il avait proposé de ramener le métamorphomage. Pas l'autre humain qui allait avec, apparemment. Draco l'avait bien deviné.

Le fils d'Harry, ne remarquant pas l'atmosphère électrique autour de lui, grimpa sur le dos du Sher en souriant. Une fois installé sur la bête de Blaise, Teddy posa ses jeunes pupilles ambrées sur le Veela qui l'accompagnait.

-Tu viens? demanda-t-il innocemment en tendant une main vers l'apothicaire.

Draco et l'animal à quatre pattes semblèrent faire le même bruit mécontent à l'idée que le blond monte sur le dos du Sher.

Mais Teddy ne faisait pas souvent de demandes, alors lorsqu'il en faisait une, on avait tendance à la lui accorder.

Résigné, Draco s'approcha de la bête de son meilleur ami avec peu d'entrain. Le Sher regarda une dernière fois l'apothicaire comme s'il était le plus abject des insectes, avant de se baisser, malgré lui, pour laisser le sorcier le chevaucher.

Draco s'installa sur l'animal de couleur crème, derrière Teddy, et passa un bras autour du fils d'Harry pour le sécuriser contre lui. Teddy se relaxa immédiatement et appuya son dos contre le torse de l'ancien Serpentard avec une confiance qui embarrassait presque le blond.

Le Veela ne savait pas quel genre de gosse son Vir lui avait ramené, mais Teddy était en train de lui faire ressentir des trucs bizarres. L'ancien Serpentard était pourtant sûr de détester les mioches autant qu'avant, alors il aurait dû être embêté que le gamin le colle ainsi en ce moment même. Cependant, avec Teddy, Draco avait remarqué qu'il possédait une drôle de tolérance.

Le blond poussa un soupir et Thêrrya sembla prendre ceci comme un signe de départ. Le Sher se mit à courir à travers la forêt, s'éloignant du centre de la communauté, de l'Arbre du Nouveau et des Êtres de Beauté qui le décoraient.

Et si Thêrrya fouetta expressément le dos de Draco avec sa queue et que le Veela se vengea en lui serrant durement le poil pendant le trajet jusqu'à leur maison, Teddy ne se rendit compte de rien, car le blond et l'animal firent leurs mesquineries silencieusement pour ne pas perturber le plaisir du petit entre eux.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Dès que Draco et Harry avaient décidé de rendre leur relation publique, le Survivant avait su que les réactions de la communauté sorcière ne seraient pas toutes positives.

Même si l'Auror avait choisi comme petite amie une gentille femme humble sans le moindre défaut, certains auraient trouvé le moyen de la critiquer. Alors, que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier soit l'âme sœur de Draco Malfoy, cet homme sans cœur, cet ancien Mangemort, ce snob versé dans la magie noire, il y avait eu de quoi crier scandale.

Très peu de personnes avaient une opinion neutre sur Draco Malfoy. On avait tendance à soit le craindre, le mépriser ou le respecter. Il était rare que quelqu'un soit simplement indifférent à l'ancien Serpentard.

Ceux qui admiraient l'apothicaire pour ses talents, sa fortune, ou sur le fait qu'il ait aidé l'Ordre du Phénix à l'époque de la Guerre -et qui faisaient fi de sa personnalité peu chaleureuse-, avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'il était l'âme sœur de leur Héros National. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne pouvaient que former un couple puissant. Un couple qui ne s'arrêterait devant rien et qui bénéficierait à coup sûr à leur société.

Ceux, par contre, qui n'avaient pas le blond dans leur cœur, ne s'étaient pas gênés pour exprimer leur désaccord ou leur mépris concernant le couple. Quelques sorciers avaient même essayé de répandre la rumeur que le brun s'était fait ensorceler par l'apothicaire, et qu'Harry était dans cette relation contre son gré.

On ne faisait jamais ce genre de commentaires devant Draco Malfoy. Tout simplement parce que c'était _Draco Malfoy_. Personne ne voulait que l'on retrouve son corps dans le fond d'un fossé le lendemain, si on se risquait à l'insulter directement. Devant Harry, cependant, certains sorciers avaient été moins prudents au début.

Avec quelques sorts bien placés, Harry avait néanmoins vite fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'un Vir protégeait sa Sän contre tout. Même contre les saletés qu'on disait sur elle. Ça mettait l'Auror hors de lui, et beaucoup avaient regretté leurs paroles vicieuses après un affrontement douloureux avec le brun.

Les commentaires négatifs se faisaient plus discrets maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, Harry trouvait même que la situation s'était rétablie relativement vite. Peut-être qu'avec l'habitude, le Vir savait mieux gérer les scandales qu'auparavant.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas su gérer aussi prodigieusement, par contre, avait été le choc de ses meilleurs amis.

Avant même de rendre public quoi que ce soit, Harry avait avoué la vérité à Hermione et Ron. Si les deux l'avaient appris d'eux-mêmes à travers les journaux, jamais le brun ne se serait fait pardonner.

À l'annonce d'Harry, Ron, pour sa part, avait d'abord éclaté de rire et avait dit à son ami d'arrêter de faire des blagues. Il ne l'avait pas cru pendant longtemps.

En se rendant compte qu'Harry ne se moquait pas d'eux, Ron avait pris un air épouvanté. Il avait ensuite crié bien des choses au brun et lui avait fait la gueule pendant des semaines pour leur avoir caché un truc pareil.

La colère du roux avait néanmoins fini par s'estomper, et le meilleur ami du Survivant était alors rentré dans une étrange phase silencieuse. Au travail, Harry avait souvent aperçu Ron regarder le vide en fronçant les sourcils, paraissant être en plein débat intérieur, comme s'il tentait d'accepter la situation du Survivant, mais que la route était ardue pour y arriver.

Puis, un jour, finalement, Ron était allé voir l'Élu et lui avait dit que, malheureusement, comme Harry était littéralement _oblig_ _é_ d'être avec cette sale petite fouine de ses deux (Le Survivant avait laissé passer l'insulte, juste pour cette fois-ci), il allait faire un effort pour supporter son ami.

Ron détestait toujours autant Draco, et l'Élu le soupçonnait de vouloir encore incarcérer le blond. Mais à cause d'Harry, il se tenait tranquille. Puis, au moins, maintenant, Ron essayait de ne plus trop insulter méchamment le Veela et faisait un effort pour ne pas _tout de suite_ se disputer avec lui dès que les deux se voyaient.

La réaction d'Hermione, quant à elle, avait été différente.

Hermione ne s'était pas énervée. Elle avait été choquée, pendant un long moment, avant que son visage affiche un air peiné et déçu.

Et quelque part, décevoir Hermione avait été presque pire que faire face à la colère de Ron.

Un Ron en colère était normal. Voir le visage trahi d'Hermione par la faute d'Harry ne l'était pas.

Ça avait aussi pris un peu de temps à Hermione avant de complètement accepter le fait qu'Harry leur avait menti pendant toutes ces années. Qu'il leur avait caché un aspect de sa vie d'une aussi grosse importance.

Cependant, lorsque Hermione avait compris tous les risques qui auraient pu arriver si Draco et l'Élu n'avaient pas respecté cette décision, la brune avait également fini par pardonner son ami. Elle avait même été ravie, à l'opposé de son mari, que l'apothicaire soit l'âme sœur Harry. Lorsqu'elle avait aidé Draco à capturer Ange, il ne lui avait pas avoué l'identité de son Partenaire et la brune s'était imaginé mille et une sorcières. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ce serait Harry. À présent, elle allait pouvoir voir un peu plus fréquemment le blond et il n'aurait pas d'excuse pour l'éviter.

Car, sans grand étonnement, Hermione avait été accepté par un Sher dès la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le clan des Veela, signe qu'elle avait maintenant le droit de se promener librement sans escorte dans la communauté. Et même si Draco s'entêtait à l'appeler « Granger » et qu'il prenait toujours un air agacé quand elle devenait un peu trop familière avec lui, Harry savait qu'ils étaient secrètement bons amis.

Un éclatement de rire sortit brusquement le Survivant de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et sourit doucement en voyant le détenteur de ce rire en question.

Joshua était assis devant lui et regardait, les yeux brillants, des photos de son père que Harry lui avait rapportées.

L'Élu et l'adolescent se trouvaient au LittleMag et étaient installés sur des banquettes entourant une table en bois. Joshua était revenu à la maison pendant sa semaine de congés et Harry avait promis au jeune de lui offrir un plat de Fish and Chips dès son retour.

Joshua leva ses pupilles sur l'Auror et sourit en tournant une photo vers lui. Sur l'image, Harry put voir un jeune garçon inconnu portant l'uniforme des Serdaigle avec une énorme poitrine de fille qui menaçait de faire exploser sa chemise. Le garçon, sur la photo animée, tentait de cacher ses seins gigantesques de ses mains et hurlait contre de jeunes Sirius, James et Remus qui étaient morts de rire par terre autour de lui et qui étaient probablement les auteurs de ses fameux seins. Harry se souvenait qu'il avait aussi trouvé la blague très drôle en voyant cette image.

-J'ai fait exactement le _m_ _ê_ _me_ tour à Mitch l'année passée! s'exclama Joshua, étonné et ravi.

-On sait maintenant d'où tu tiens ça, sourit Harry.

Amusé, Joshua hocha la tête et mit la photo derrière la pile qu'il avait en main pour observer la prochaine. Son visage devint néanmoins plus sérieux en voyant l'image suivante.

Harry leva un peu la tête pour voir ce qui avait bien pu faire enlever le sourire au jeune et son cœur se serra quand il vit la photo.

C'était une représentation de Sirius et Snape ensemble. Ils étaient simplement assis au salon du 12 Square Grimmaurde et étaient penchés au-dessus d'un énorme grimoire posé sur une table basse. C'était une photo qui avait été prise après la guerre, et Harry se souvenait vaguement qu'ils cherchaient un sort de régénération avancé, ce jour-là.

L'Auror n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de photos du couple. Sirius et Snape étaient rarement intimes publiquement et le maître de potion détestait prendre des photos dans le temps. Harry était content d'avoir mis la main sur cette image en particulier, cependant. On ne voyait pas souvent Snape aussi détendu.

-Je me souviens d'eux, tu sais, murmura Josh en caressant légèrement la photo.

Le Survivant baissa un instant les yeux sur la table entre eux et sourit tristement. Il était content pour Joshua, en quelque sorte. Lui n'avait jamais eu le temps de se souvenir de ses parents.

-Je ne les voyais pas très souvent, mais je me souviens que père jouait avec moi au ballon et m'emmenait faire des tours de Cydelle, continua Joshua d'une voix un peu émue. Papa ne souriait pas beaucoup, mais il me permettait toujours de l'aider à faire ses potions.

Harry ne répondit pas, car il ressentit aussi une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. Cette habituelle vague de tristesse mélancolique l'envahit comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au couple. Il espérait seulement que son parrain et sa moitié étaient heureux, là où ils étaient.

-Pa' m'a dit qu'ils... qu'ils sont morts durant la nuit? s'enquit Joshua.

-Ils sont partis se coucher un soir et ne se sont pas réveillés le lendemain, confirma Harry. C'était une mort paisible.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête et n'ajouta pas un mot.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux durant un long moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Les restes de leur plat de Fish and Chips étaient devenus froids, et l'adolescent et l'Auror avaient les yeux fixés sur eux sans les voir. Les dernières fois que Harry avait parlé de Sirius à Joshua, il lui avait raconté les nombreux tours que l'animagus avait faits dans le temps ou divers de ses exploits héroïques. C'était la première fois que l'Élu abordait le sujet de sa mort. Même si parler de son parrain était plus facile qu'autrefois, ça faisait toujours un peu mal.

Josh sembla soudainement revenir à la réalité quand il sursauta légèrement. Il mit sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit sa Pierre de Communication. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en lisant le message dessus avant que son visage s'éclaire et qu'un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres.

-Pa' _adore_ Teddy, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux sur Harry.

-Comment ça? s'enquit Harry.

-Renna vient de m'écrire; Il est en train de jouer aux _legos_!

Harry se mit à rire en empoignant son verre de Bièraubeurre.

Le Vir devait avouer qu'il avait eu un peu peur au début en imposant Teddy à son âme soeur. Il savait que le blond détestait les enfants. Mais Teddy avait l'air d'être une exception pour le Veela.

-Notre cher apothicaire est plein de surprises, dit Harry de façon moqueuse en levant son verre.

-Oui, mais _Draco Malfoy_ ne jouerait jamais aux Legos! soutint Joshua.

-Eh bien, on pourrait aussi croire que Draco Malfoy ne regarderait jamais de films Moldu, mais il a passé toute la soirée avec toi devant les trois « Le Seigneur des anneaux », la dernière fois.

À cette réplique, Joshua ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il baissa ensuite la tête en fermant les lèvres, et prit en main son propre verre de jus de pommes pour se distraire.

-Je…ouais...J'imagine, répondit l'adolescent en rougissant.

Harry sourit en le voyant.

Draco ne prenait jamais son filleul dans ses bras ou lui disait des mots gentils et paternels. Il avait au contraire l'air de favoriser les insultes pour s'adresser à l'adolescent et s'irritait quand Joshua s'amusait à expressément le coller.

Cependant, à l'occasion, Harry savait que Draco faisait exactement comme Snape autrefois et permettait à Joshua de l'accompagner à l'arrière de son magasin pour apprêter des potions. Ou bien, même si les deux n'allaient pas s'échanger un mot durant ces moments-là, le Veela passait des soirées à simplement lire à côté de son filleul pour lui tenir compagnie.

Ou alors, Draco supportait de faire des activités qu'il considérait « débiles » avec le fils de Sirius et Snape. Comme regarder une trilogie de films Moldus.

C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il tenait à son filleul. Et Joshua le savait.

L'adolescent devant Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné:

-B-bref, je disais juste que s'asseoir par terre pour jouer à des Legos moldus ne fait pas très aristocrate.

-Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas très Serpentard, effectivement, concéda l'adulte.

-Après tout : "C'est une disgrâce pour un Serpentard de s'associer aux affaires de Moldues", ajouta Joshua en imitant la voix aigüe d'une fille. En tout cas, c'est ce que Miss Cloiraitre Shepard dirait. Stupide fille.

-Cl... _Cloiraitre_? C'est un vrai nom?

Le filleul de Draco renifla dédaigneusement:

-Ouais, un nom aussi débile que la fille qui le possède. C'est mon ennemie jurée de Serpentard.

Harry grimaça et prit une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre avant de dire:

-Tu es un Veela et un Gryffondor. Cloiraitre est ton ennemie et une Serpentard. J'ai un affreux sentiment de déjà vu ici.

Joshua ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion d'Harry. Après un moment, il sembla finalement saisir l'implication de cette déclaration. Il prit un air choqué qui se transforma vite en pure horreur et en dégoût.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et s'écria, révolté:

-Eeeew! Jamais je ne serai le Partenaire de _Cloiraitre_! Cette fille est complètement tarée!

-Ne parle pas trop vite, être le Partenaire de son ennemi à l'air d'être de tradition chez les Black, dit Harry en prenant une seconde gorgée de sa boisson.

-Je me pendrai bien avant!

-Tu ne peux échapper au destin.

-Tu n'es pas drôle du tout, Harry!

Ledit Harry éclata de rire alors que Joshua faisait une moue dégoûtée.

Contrairement à Teddy qui avait adopté Draco en un clin d'œil, la relation entre Joshua et Harry n'avait pas été aussi facile dès le début.

La première fois que l'Auror avait vraiment vu Joshua avait été durant les vacances de Noël. L'adolescent savait pourtant que son père biologique avait été le parrain du Grand Harry Potter, mais pour Joshua, le Survivant avait représenté une figure inaccessible. Quelque chose qu'on pouvait admirer de loin, peut-être. Comme une star qu'on savait avoir dans la famille, mais qu'on ne voyait jamais, tellement elle était occupée.

Draco avait dit à Harry que Joshua s'était senti légèrement intimidé face au Sauveur du Monde. L'adolescent avait beau habiter dans la même maison qu'un autre sorcier populaire - pour des raisons bien plus sombres que celles d'Harry -, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait immédiatement se sentir à l'aise avec le Vir de son parrain. Les conversations entre Joshua et Harry avaient donc été un peu inconfortables lors de leurs premières fois.

Cependant, leur relation était naturellement amicale maintenant et Harry avait parfois l'impression d'être encore avec Sirius. Le jeune lui ressemblait affreusement.

-On y va? proposa Harry en se levant. Allons voir comment Draco s'en sort avec ces Legos.

Joshua acquiesça en faisant un sourire en coin et se leva à son tour de la banquette.

Harry déposa quelques gallions sur la table pour payer leurs repas et sortit à la suite du fils de Sirius. Les deux sorciers se positionnèrent près d'un mur extérieur du restaurant, et un instant plus tard, ils disparurent en transplanant.

L'Auror et Joshua atterrirent parmi les arbres gigantesques de la forêt d'Aulsh. L'odeur des bois emplit les narines d'Harry et des billes de lumières qui flottaient dans les airs pour éclairer le temps grisâtre entourèrent les jeunes hommes.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent l'entrée secrète du clan et qu'ils s'approchèrent des premières Cydelles qu'ils aperçurent, Harry hésita et tenta de dire à l'oiseau géant de se baisser dans la langue du peuple. Il apprenait le Veelàndr depuis à peine quelques mois, alors quand il prononça « Ëmrt fa ið » il ne sut pas exactement s'il dit la bonne chose. La Cydelle devant lui tourna sa tête vers le sorcier et la pencha de côté, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il avait en effet un horrible accent.

Josh, déjà confortable sur le dos de sa propre Cydelle, se mit à rire.

-« _Ë_ _rt_ fa ið », corrigea l'adolescent. Je te dis, même Teddy a appris celle-là plus vite que toi.

-Teddy a du sang de Veela, c'est normal que cette langue soit plus facile pour lui, bougonna Harry en montant sur l'animal qui allait le reconduire chez lui.

-Excuuuse, chantonna Josh. Tu es lié à un Veela, ça revient au même.

Et sans donner le temps à Harry de répliquer, l'adolescent s'écria « _S_ _è_ _taj!_ » et l'oiseau sur lequel il était assis s'envola dans les airs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et cette fois-ci, apparemment, il prononça le même mot que le filleul de Draco venait de crier correctement, car sa Cydelle parut comprendre et décolla du sol pour suivre le Joshua plus loin dans les cieux. Ils se mirent à voler entre les arbres géants et au-dessus de la verdure et les constructions blanches de la communauté.

Comme d'habitude, le clan était magnifique. Mais aussi magnifique qu'il puisse être, Harry n'avait toujours pas osé proposer à sa tante et à son cousin de venir le visiter dans sa nouvelle maison. La magie se manifestait dans chaque recoin de l'habitat des Veelas, alors il était sûr que sa famille directe allait être offensée de se retrouver dans un tel endroit.

Lorsque la tante et le cousin d'Harry avaient rencontré Draco pour la première fois au 12 Squarre Grimmaurde, Dudley lui avait lancé un regard louche et tante Pétunia avait pris un air pincé en l'apercevant. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu de vive voix qu'Harry avait un autre homme comme amoureux. Elle ne voulait habituellement pas en entendre parler, et elle ne voulait certainement pas _voir_ le sujet de cette "relation".

Harry n'avait pas su comment allait réagir Draco face à sa tante et son cousin : s'il allait faire son snob, carrément ignorer les Moldus ou tenter de les séduire. Au grand étonnement de son Vir, le Veela avait choisi la troisième option, en mettant particulièrement ses efforts sur la femme qui semblait mécontente de sa présence, simplement parce qu'il était un garçon.

Sa méthode avait marché, apparemment. Il n'avait fallu à Draco que d'un sourire charmeur, un ou deux compliments sur la coiffure de la femme, et quelques astuces en jardinage, et maintenant, la tante d'Harry lui mangeait dans la main. Dudley n'avait pas été aussi impressionné par Draco - pas après toutes les histoires folles qu'Harry lui avait racontées -, mais les deux hommes se semblaient se supporter passablement. C'était ça l'important.

De son côté, Harry n'avait pas eu la même facilité avec tous les proches de sa Sän.

Pour Blaise Zabini, ça allait. En plus d'être le meilleur ami de Draco, le Noir sortait avec Ginny, alors Harry le voyait fréquemment et s'était surpris à le trouver sincèrement sympa. Blaise taquinait et irritait Draco autant que Joshua et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il voyait le duo argumenter.

Le Survivant ne s'était cependant pas encore réchauffé auprès de Craig Stone, l'ancien amant d'Astoria Greengrass. Il possédait une personnalité bien plus réservée que celle de Blaise et avait l'air d'être du genre à observer les gens avant de s'ouvrir à eux. Harry n'avait toujours pas eu de réelle conversation avec le châtain, car celui-ci semblait encore être en train de l'analyser avant de vouloir lui parler. L'Élu attendait donc simplement de passer le test. Après, peut-être qu'ils discuteraient.

Narcissa pour sa part, était toujours aussi froide qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Ça devait être de famille. Elle lui montrait néanmoins un respect que son ancien mari n'avait jamais accordé au Survivant. Et Harry devait avouer qu'il appréciait la femme juste à la façon dont elle agissait avec Draco, Joshua et son Partenaire Sébastien. La blonde se mettait à sourire agréablement et une douceur faisait briller ces yeux quand elle leur parlait. Elle était extrêmement belle à ces moments-là. Le Survivant espérait qu'avec le temps, Narcissa se détendrait au moins un petit peu avec lui aussi.

Joshua et Harry arrivèrent enfin devant leur maison blanche qui se mêlait naturellement aux rochers de la montagne derrière elle. Les deux Cydelles atterrirent gracieusement et attendirent à peine que les deux sorciers soient descendus d'elles avant de se diriger vers le bac de grains et de pains sucrés qui leur était réservé près des buissons de droites. Harry regarda les Cydelles manger avec entrain un instant, puis suivit le filleul de Draco à l'intérieur de la maison.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'arrêtèrent cependant net quand ils pénétrèrent le salon et écarquillèrent des yeux.

Un château de Legos vraiment trop grand et très élaboré se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce. Il y avait des arbres, des chars d'assaut, un pont, et une muraille autour du fameux château. Les soldats et les chevaliers du jeu avaient même été ensorcelés pour marcher ou galoper tout seuls.

Bon sang, qui aurait le cœur de ranger tout ça, maintenant?

Comme si de rien n'était, Draco lisait un livre dans l'un de ses divans en cuir et Teddy coloriait tranquillement à côté de lui sur une table basse. Harry et Joshua ne les avaient laissés qu'un après-midi ensemble et les deux autres avaient réussi à construire une telle monstruosité? Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si on les laissait pendant une semaine entière tout seul?

-Eh ben, dis donc! s'écria Joshua en sifflant d'admiration.

Draco releva la tête sur son filleul et lui lança un regard blasé alors que Teddy sourit à l'adolescent, tout fier.

-Tu as fait ça tout seul, bonhomme? demanda Joshua en prenant un air impressionné, même s'il savait que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Honnête, Teddy secoua la tête à la question :

-Non, Pa' m'a aidé.

Le petit avait inconsciemment imité Joshua et appelait Draco également « Pa' » depuis plusieurs semaines. Ça gênait atrocement le blond.

Le Veela lança d'ailleurs un regard noir à son filleul en entendant le surnom de la bouche du petit. Le Survivant savait que, même s'il sommait toujours Joshua d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, Draco n'aurait probablement pas le cœur de faire la même chose avec Teddy. Le blond était donc condamné à porter ce petit surnom qu'il détestait.

Harry se retint de rire à ça et s'avança de son Partenaire.

En apercevant son Vir, le visage de Draco s'adoucit. Il lui fit un calme sourire et le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa en voyant les pupilles grises de l'apothicaire le fixer avec tant de tendresse.

Draco regardait encore parfois Harry comme s'il avait du mal à croire que son Vir était vraiment avec lui. Comme s'il avait un peu trop de chance pour que ce soit vrai.

Harry était ravi de montrer à Draco que c'était effectivement le cas, qu'il était bien là. Mais en même temps, ça le peinait de voir le blond lui jeter ce genre de regards. Ils avaient été séparés durant de trop nombreuses années. Ça avait laissé des séquelles qu'Harry espérait disparaitraient d'ici peu.

Draco avait pendant longtemps été surpris qu'Harry se mette devant lui lors de situations menaçantes ou qu'il le défende à la moindre occasion. Le blond était tellement habitué à se préserver tout seul auparavant, qu'il avait eu du mal à s'adapter au fait que Harry était censé être le protecteur du couple. Ce n'était que dernièrement que le blond se laissait aller et permettait à son Vir de prendre soin de lui.

-Hey, salua l'apothicaire en se levant de son fauteuil.

Draco rejoignit Harry, et arrivé à sa hauteur, l'Auror mit une main derrière le cou du blond pour l'approcher et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

-Renna est partie? murmura Harry sans lâcher son Partenaire.

-Oui, une cousine du Danemark vient lui rendre visite, répondit Draco.

Harry passa ses bras autour des hanches de son âme soeur et dirigea ses lèvres près de l'oreille droite du blond. Puis, ce fut d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus que le brun chuchota:

-Dis, est-ce que je t'ai pour la soirée?

Draco hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire coquin. Harry lui retourna son sourire en imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire au corps de son âme sœur plus tard. L'ancien Gryffondor avait bien l'intention de le faire gémir sous lui. Ça faisait trois jours que Draco était trop occupé et qu'il revenait épuisé à la maison le soir.

Le Survivant savait que son Partenaire était en "mission" pour Shacklebolt en ce moment. Draco avait rassuré son Vir que ses fameuses missions n'étaient pas dangereuses (pour son niveau, du moins), alors Harry ne demandait jamais de détails. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

Il y avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de vérités que le Survivant avait difficilement digérées de la part de Draco, lorsque celui-ci lui avait raconté toute son histoire. Cependant, plus que tout, Harry avait eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il était _lui-m_ _ê_ _me_ biaisé lorsqu'il était question de son âme sœur. Si une autre personne avait fait les mêmes choses que Draco dans le passée, l'Élu aurait probablement été plus prompt à la juger négativement et à vouloir rendre justice. Mais il s'en fichait à présent. Rien n'allait séparer Harry de son Partenaire: ni Ange, ni les meurtres, ni les souvenirs de guerre et certainement pas Azkaban.

Harry allait le garder le plus près possible de lui.

-Ça va? demanda Draco en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Le Survivant braqua ses pupilles émeraude sur le blond. Harry admira son magnifique Partenaire et se promit, comme toujours, de rendre cet homme heureux.

L'Auror prit le menton de son âme sœur et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes:

-Oui, ça va.

oooOOOooo

* * *

Joshua observa Harry et Draco se coller et se chuchoter des mamours, probablement, et leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, ils étaient pires que des adolescents.

Tout de même, le fils de Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le tableau beau. Harry regardait Draco comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde, et le blond lui retournait ce regard remplit d'une chaleur et d'une dévotion qu'il ne réservait qu'à son Vir. Joshua espérait qu'entre lui et son âme sœur, ils auraient au moins la moitié de l'amour que les deux adultes devant lui partageaient.

Enfin, tant que ce n'était pas avec Cloiraitre.

Le jeune frissonna.

Sérieux, il allait en faire des putains de cauchemar. C'était la faute d'Harry.

-Bon, les tourtereaux, il y a encore des jeunes ici, dit Joshua en se pointant lui-même et Teddy qui était retourné à son dessin.

Harry et Draco tournèrent la tête vers lui, paraissant se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul dans la pièce. Le blond soupira et Harry lança à Joshua un sourire un peu gêné avant de murmurer une dernière chose dans l'oreille de son Partenaire et de partir vers les cuisines.

Lorsque le Vir disparut, Draco s'approcha de son filleul, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de l'adolescent dans une accolade amicale totalement feinte:

-Et si vous alliez faire un tour chez... hum, n'importe qui, en fait, tant que ce n'est pas dans la maison.

-Tu veux juste faire des cochonneries à ton Vir, affirma Joshua en plissant les yeux.

-Oui, répondit Draco du tac au tac.

-Par Merlin, essaie au moins de le cacher! s'écria son filleul avec horreur.

Draco fit un sourire en coin à l'adolescent, et quelque part, Joshua fut soulagé et reconnaissant de voir son parrain ainsi. Draco semblait plus détendu et cette aura noire qui l'avait toujours suivi au fil des années paraissait s'estomper de plus en plus. Il avait l'air heureux. Ça lui allait tellement bien.

-C'est comme tu veux, dit l'apothicaire en le lâchant finalement. Vous pouvez aller faire un tour dehors, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas de nous entendre, vous pouvez rester.

-Vous n'avez qu'à jeter un sort d'insonorisation à votre chambre, comme d'habitude!

Draco poussa un soupir :

-Peut- être que pour une fois j'ai envie de baiser avec mon Vir en plein milieu de la cuisine et de le déshabiller avec ma-

-STOP! hurla Joshua en se bouchant promptement les oreilles. PA'! Tu... vous... _d_ _é_ _gueu_! Pour la MILLIÈME fois; j'ai _13 ans_! Teddy, on s'en va tout de suite de cette maison de débauche!

Le petit leva ses pupilles innocentes de son dessin et sembla un peu perdu par cette décision soudaine. Il se leva cependant sans protester et s'approcha du fils de Sirius et Severus. Joshua lui prit doucement la main en secouant la tête vers son parrain.

Harry, avec une tasse de café en main, décida au même moment de revenir au salon alors que le jeune Gryffondor emmenait Teddy vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

-Oh, vous sortez? demanda le Survivant en les voyant partir.

Il avait l'air un peu trop heureux en posant la question.

Le bâtard.

-Oui! jeta Joshua par-dessus son épaule.

-Ok, restez dans le clan! cria Harry.

-Ouais, ouais.

Des enfants bannis de leur maison, parce que leurs parents voulaient s'envoyer en l'air.

Non, mais franchement.

Joshua sortit avec Teddy et ferma la porte de leur demeure derrière eux. Les Cydelles que l'adolescent et Harry avaient empruntées un peu plus tôt étaient toujours présentes et continuaient à manger les graines du bac de droite. L'une d'entre elles se retourna vers Teddy et Joshua, se demandant probablement s'ils avaient besoin d'un autre moyen de transport.

Pour ça, Joshua devait d'abord savoir où ils allaient passer leur soirée.

L'adolescent secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur le salon à l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco et Harry étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Joshua vit le Survivant lever sa main gauche pour caresser tendrement la joue de sa Sän et le jeune brun sourit faiblement en les voyant s'aimer de cette façon.

-Hm, on va peut-être avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère, déclara-t-il.

-Ah oui? demanda Teddy.

Joshua posa ses yeux sur le petit à côté de lui et son sourire s'élargit.

Gérer deux enfants était probablement déjà trop demander à Draco Malfoy qui ne supportait pas les mômes, mais l'Arbre du Nouveau ne considérait pas toujours les préférences de chacun. Joshua savait que certains couples Veela qui avaient surmonté de dures épreuves avaient parfois des surprises de la part de l'Arbre géant. Joshua en était la preuve; il n'avait pas été prévu pour ses parents. Alors pour Draco et Harry, qu'en savait-on?

-On verra! répondit Joshua en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil au couple à travers la fenêtre du salon. Peut-être que l'Arbre du Nouveau fera des jumelles, juste pour faire suer Draco. Ou peut-être qu'il aura pitié de notre blond préféré et qu'il l'épargnera.

Toujours à travers la vitre du salon, Joshua vit le Survivant et son parrain commencer à s'embrasser plus passionnément. Le jeune grimaça en détournant le regard et en cachant la vue à Teddy.

Sérieux, Pa' et Harry étaient des sauvages.

À la place, Joshua amena Teddy vers l'un des énormes rochers blancs entourant la maison. L'adolescent souleva le jeune métamorphomage et le fit asseoir sur la surface de l'un des rochers, mettant le gamin à sa hauteur. Joshua se mit ensuite devant Teddy et posa ses bras autour de lui.

-Alors chez qui devrait-on aller? demanda Joshua. Miss Acerbi? Elle nous avait promis des cookies la dernière fois.

-Ou peut aller chez Mamie? proposa Teddy.

Joshua aurait presque dit oui. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était le fils de Sirius Black, mais la mère Weasley le chouchoutait presque autant que Teddy. Il aimait effectivement aller chez elle, même si son parrain ne l'accompagnait jamais.

Il en faudrait plus à Draco Malfoy pour poser les pieds chez les "belettes".

-Nah, Harry nous a dit de rester dans le clan, dit Joshua. On peut aller faire un coucou à mon ami Klèn. Il habite proche du ruisseau de Lones.

-C'est aussi près de là où habitent les Yêls, informa Teddy.

-Quoi? Comment tu sais ça?

Les Yêls étaient des animaux sauvages qui ressemblaient à des loups filiformes avec des cornes de chevreuils sur la tête. Ils n'étaient pas aussi domptables que les Cydelles ou les Shers. Ces bêtes n'étaient pas particulièrement dangereuses, mais elles préféraient se tenir loin des Veelas du clan, alors rares étaient les gens qui savaient où elles habitaient.

-Ils me l'ont dit la dernière fois, répondit Teddy.

-Ils te l'ont _dit_? répéta Joshua, incrédule. Quoi, ils te parlent? Attends, ils _t_ _'_ _approchent_?

Teddy hésita avant de hocher la tête et lança à l'adolescent un regard un peu inquiet:

-Ce... Ce n'est pas normal?

Joshua se claqua mentalement la tête pour avoir fait apparaître cette expression soucieuse sur le visage de Teddy. Il sourit pour rassurer le gamin et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux:

-Je crois qu'un jour tu seras le maître de toutes les créatures magiques sur Terre et tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte, Ted.

Teddy cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre ce que l'autre sorcier voulait dire par là, mais il opina quand même silencieusement du chef. Plus tard, peut-être, songea Joshua, le petit verrait à quel point ce drôle de pouvoir qu'il détenait sur les animaux pourrait lui servir. Mais pour l'instant, Teddy semblait simplement ravi d'être câliné par tout ce qui bougeait dans la communauté.

-Tu aimes le clan, pas vrai? demanda Joshua.

Teddy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je suis content qu'on soit ensemble, tous les quatre, ajouta-t-il.

Joshua ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Le jeune brun s'était souvent demandé, dans le temps, si la situation de Draco et lui allait un jour s'améliorer. S'ils allaient être séparés ou si l'apothicaire allait finir par se faire tuer pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Mais au final, leur sort s'était bien terminé. Son parrain était enfin heureux et l'adolescent avait gagné un gentil petit frère. Joshua n'aurait vraiment pas pu demander mieux.

Joshua sourit légèrement. Il s'approcha doucement de Teddy et appuya son front contre le sien. Le jeune Gryffondor ferma ensuite ses paupières et murmura finalement:

-Moi aussi, bonhomme. Moi aussi.

 **oooOOOooo**

* * *

 **C** **'** **est la fiiiiin!** **D: (This chapter was cheesy as f*ck, but whatever)**

 **I really want to cryyyy! :'(**

 **Mais, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire!**

 **1\. Merci infiniment pour votre support et vos reviews! Pour nous les auteurs de fanfictions, vos commentaires sont notre seule paie, vous savez. Donc ç** **a m** **'** **a troooop fait plaisir. You are awesome! ;)**

 **2.** **Vous venez de lire la dernière histoire d'amour que je vais faire! DX Cette fic était vraiment importante pour moi à** **cause de** **ça, alors j'étais encore plus heureuse que vous soyez présents pour ceci!**

 **Eh oui, j** **'** **adore le slash. J** **'adorerai TOUJOURS le slash (je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment s'en sortir une fois rentré** **dedans, s** **érieux.) Mais voilà** **; m** **ê** **me si j** **'aime en lire, je trouve ça lourd d** _ **'**_ **écrire de la romance (slash ou straight).**

 **Je suis vraiment meilleure pour écrire tout ce qui est** _ **autour**_ **. Prenez juste cette fic; 31 chapitres et on voit quoi? 4-5 chapitres où Draco x Harry se font des bisous? Ouais… écrire du fluff et du sexe et encore du fluff, c'est pas trop mon truc … Je crois que c'est pour ça que je pré** **f** **ère secrètement le bromance. C'est plus «** **mall** **é** **able** _ **»**_ **, you know?**

 **Dans mes autres fics, il y aura sûrement des couples en arriè** **re-plan** **(MxF et MxM, of course) mais** **ça ne sera plus l'histoire ou la relation principale.**

 **3\. Mais enfin! C'était quand même un vrai plaisir d'écrire Le Plus Loin Possible et c'est l'oeuvre dont je suis le plus fière jusqu'à maintenant! Alors si vous voulez laisser un commentaire sur l'histoire, que ce soit en 2018 ou 2024, c'est toujours agré** **able** **à** **lire!**

 **Adieeeeuuu!**

 **Love you all**

 **Biz! :)**


End file.
